


Jaune Arc Story: Game of The Wizard

by MugenNoTenma



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: Multi, RWBY x Fate Universe Crossover, The Gamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 239,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenNoTenma/pseuds/MugenNoTenma
Summary: Jaune Arc is a Huntsman-in-Training from the prestigious Arc family. He wants to be a Hero of Justice, but he was just a plain man, he hasn't even unlocked his Semblance yet! However, everything in his life was changed when he encountered a mysterious man who called himself a 'Wizard'…





	1. Game Start!

-Six years ago-  
In the heart of an utterly destroyed city.  
A tall man limped through burning wreckages of buildings, he moved past the charred and lifeless bodies of unknown men, women, and children alike.  
He had tried to protect them but had failed miserably in the end. Saving people, that was what he only ever wanted. This all seemed ridiculous now, seeing what the results were: destruction and desolation as far as he could see.  
It was time to stop this delusion he had. He couldn't save anyone. Trying his hardest brought him nothing but misery. He knew it but couldn't help but search for any possible survivor. Even as hopeless as it seemed, he had to continue. A faint hope still churning inside his weary soul.  
Thinking back, that had been his greatest mistake (in his admittedly long life). Everyone made mistakes, of course. Yet, this one… this one was the worst one he'd ever made. His promise was long dead alongside them.  
"All-Father."  
Footsteps resonated nearby. From seemingly nowhere, a figure appeared and dashed to him.  
"All-Father! Th-there's no survivors. She didn't spare any!"  
Seeing how afflicted the man was by the news, the distressed figure softened his expression.  
"All-Father…You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. This was not your fault."  
However, the reassuring words failed to reach him. Instead, he found his eyes drawn to a nearby body: he could swear he saw it twitch just a second ago. Not knowing if it was his imagination or something else, he carefully approached and kneeled before it.  
It was a young boy who nearly suffocated because of the smoke, his small chest slowly rising along his labored breathing.  
"This one's alive…"  
A single tear rolled on the man's cheek, he felt great relief.  
"He's alive!"  
A green light flashed, illuminating the ruins of the city and the darkness of the night itself.  
________________________________________  
\- "What do you want to be when you grow up, Jaune?"  
\- "I want to be…"  
________________________________________  
-Present Time-  
"Ack!"  
A gasp escaped my lips as one of my enemies crashed right into my torso, sending me rolling to the ground.  
This is what I got for spacing out in the middle of a fight… not gonna happen again.  
I shook my head, rose sharply and readied myself as the creature from before growled and lunged at me once again.  
Since I hadn't focused on offense, I simply sidestepped the attack as it came. I then took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a split second, gathered my resolve before opening them back.  
What is my goal, exactly?  
I reflected on that as I lifted my trusted sword with one hand and my shield with the other. I positioned myself in my usual battle stance: holding my weapon horizontally above my shoulder, its sharp edge pointing forward while my shield was ready to intercept anything coming my way.  
"Bring it on, you ugly mutt!"  
The Beowulf understood the intent behind the word and responded by snarling threateningly. Its body was pure black and a white mask adorned with red markings covered its head. Feral yellow eyes glared at me before the beast dashed in my direction. Fortunately, I didn't get distracted this time.  
Reckless.  
It was to be expected from such a young Grimm. When it came within distance, I swiftly ducked underneath it and slashed it from side to side, halving the shadowy creature in a single strike. The action elicited angry roars from its peers in the back, I grinned in response.  
I… I want to be a Hero.  
Expanding my shield in its deployed form, I bashed one of the more daring monsters in the face, making it stumble groggily backwards. Another one took advantage of my lapse of attention to sneak up on me and tried to rip my head off with an angry swipe, only for me to remove the offending limb as it came into my reach. The Grimm didn't have the time to do more than whine in pain before I ended its life with a chop to the skull. Another one down.  
Too easy.  
I then faced the dazed Beowulf which had nearly finished to recover. Before it could, I dashed and pierced its heart in one powerful thrust using my momentum. I pulled the blade out in a geyser of dark blood and enjoyed a brief respite as the enemies restrained from attacking.  
Normally, I would stop my training session right about now, but there was an unusual number of Grimm gathered still. Even by my standards, they were way too many of them. Suddenly, I heard a strange whistling in the distance and felt the ground shake slightly, I immediately turned towards that direction: a small figure was rolling at great speeds towards me. I could only gape in response.  
Fuck! Boarbatusk! And it's not alone!  
Seeing two breeds of Grimm hunting together was uncommon, it generally only happened during massive attacks.  
I'm lucky to witness such an event (not!)  
Their deadly tusks were very dangerous, capable of impaling anyone on their path. And that was not even mentioning their insanely fast roll-and-charge attacks that could bring down entire concrete walls. Thank Oum my father had taught me to defend myself against those.  
It should be easy for meee-oh no! It's coming! Get a move on, Jaune! Remember your lessons!  
Since their back and sides were protected by thick bone-white armor plates, it was near impossible to inflict damage while they were standing. Their underside, on the other hand, was unprotected. The actual technique was to let them roll at you while staying immobile, then swiftly dodge to the side and let it continue past you until it met an obstacle. As predicted, the creature went crashing down into a nearby tree, unable to correct its course in time.  
Ha! Take that, stupid boar!  
I dashed and proceeded to kick it on its side while it was incapacitated. Pressing my foot down in order to prevent It from resisting, I stabbed it in the belly while keeping visual contact with the others. More of them were coming my way, and they needed my undivided attention.  
I used the same method as before to deal with the remaining Boarbatusk one at a time. Just likes the Beowulves, they were young and therefore more prone to mistakes. That was a miracle in itself.  
Finishing the last of them, I felt a presence in my peripherical vision and ducked under a large paw, missing my head by a few inches. As I looked up, I found myself staring at a massive bear-like creature with a white mask standing on its rear legs, ready to strike. How did something so massive managed to sneak up on me? There seemed to be an entire pack of them.  
"That's one big Ursa!" I reacted out loud, startling the beast as I did. This bought me enough time to get out its immediate reach.  
An Ursa's advantage is its physical strength. If one of them decided to bash you over the head using their tree-trunk arms and you were unlucky enough not to have your aura unlocked, then you were a pretty much a goner.  
Thank Oum mine is!  
The Grimm had finished deciding whether to attack or not and I had to dodge backwards as a result in order to avoid a violent swipe: tanking that one would have been nasty, aura or not. My attack range was apparently the same as my opponent, so I had to get even closer. If only I had a way to attack from a distance without risks … I've actually seen people with that kind of ability, a semblance if you will. It is said to be the manifestation of your soul, the extension of your Aura. Most people usually discover theirs within in a year or so. This was sadly not my case.  
I snapped into focus just in time, my opponent was charging me with a roar. I reacted with great haste: deflecting the oncoming arm to the side with the help of my shield, planting my backfoot deep into the ground then gathering enough momentum to behead the creature in one powerful swing.  
The corpse started dissolving into black smoke the moment it touched the ground. I was starting to pant heavily due to the continuous fighting I had done but couldn't let go for obvious reasons- namely, the horde of shadowy creatures still ready to tear me apart. They were getting impatient and had decided to surround me in the hope of cutting any possible retreat from my part. They seemed to be using overwhelming number to wear me down.  
Hey! This is ganking guys! I'm reporting you to the GM, just you see!  
Training to handle a Grimm or two was nice and all, but now there were just way too many. I gulped in apprehension. Why? Because it seemed the Ursas decided to team up with remaining Beowulves.  
Those kinds of Grimm were normally child-play for someone like the heir of the Arc family but when facing both kind of Grimm at once, it was another affair entirely. Nobody moved to attack, they just kept staring and growling menacingly. The tension was getting pretty un-bear-able.  
Terrible pun aside, they also seemed stronger and smarter than usual. I couldn't find a reason for that since they seemed young and inexperienced. Physically, they also lacked a lot in terms of armor and spikiness.  
There was something wrong about this situation though. Creatures of Grimm didn't hunt together, at least not until they got really experienced. To use such tactics, there must have been an Alpha somewhere.  
Distracted as I was, I failed to spot a Beowulf that had stalked carefully through my blind spot until the last moment. I managed to raise a meagre defense as it ferociously pounded with its clawed paws. My shield held it off, so it changed tactics and tried to use his greater height to go over the obstacle and bit my head off. I leant backwards and jerkily thrusted the point of my blade in its collarbone to push it back. The blow hit true and the beast howled in pain, however before I could even pull out my weapon from its body a large object slammed into me.  
"Gah!"  
I cried in equal pain and surprise as I was catapulted to the ground once more. I managed to get to my feet and was about ready to strike back until I realized that the previous attack had completely disarmed me. I stared dejectedly as my assailant, a creepy lizard-like Grimm, jumped, backflipped in the air and used the momentum to slam its spiky tail right in my face.  
Its speed to great to dodge in time, I was sent flying again. Once I got my bearings, I tried to get to my weapons so I could at least fight back, but the creature jumped atop of me and pinned me to the ground. I wriggled in its grip and managed to position the soles of my boots on its torso and push it away before it could attempt anything.  
Shit. This is bad.  
Exhausted, I wobbly stood up and used the moment of breath to localize my equipment. Unfortunately, they were too far for me to run to. Such a desperate move would only end up in me getting torn apart from behind, especially since the lizard thing was faster than me. My Aura level was low, and the numbers of Grimm were still steadily increasing. I didn't know what to do!  
Is my journey about to end here? Is there any point in fighting a hopeless battle? Maybe I should just give up and prevent myself from suffering… No. I just can't give up now! A true hero wouldn't give up, no matter what!  
My resolution was set. I was ready to give my all, until either of us died.  
A great explosion suddenly wracked the earth. Something had slammed on the ground in the mass of Grimm with enough impact to instantly destroy them. I began to see strange distortions in the air emanating from the unknown object.  
Standing in the middle of the decaying Grimm emerged a man, he seemed strangely familiar but I couldn't remember from where I could have seen him. His back was bended forward, as if holding a great burden on its shoulder.  
Gleaming emerald aura surged from his body in a blaze. That was strange, normally aura wasn't supposed to be visible to the naked eye unless semblances got involved.  
He held a white cane in one hand and … a coffee mug in the other? I deadpanned.  
Seriously, how and why bring that thing into battle?  
He then turned to my exhausted, battered form, took a sip of coffee, looked at me in the eyes and spoke. I would never forget these words.  
"What is your favorite fairy tale?"  
He simply asked. No classic hero line like 'are you hurt?' or cliché like the ones you would read in comic books ('you have to get stronger'). Such an absurd question to ask. I was speechless for a few seconds but recovered easily enough. I was about to run my mouth to him until I saw the deadly serious expression on his face.  
"I don't know much about fairy tales. But I want to be a hero like those characters in video games. The hero of the story, someone who fights for true justice!"  
Although I didn't show it, my feet felt like jelly, but I still held on my feet and kept my stance ready. I had to make sure that no visible sign of weakness could be seen, it was my duty to protect the Arc's name, even against that man's overwhelming presence.  
The cold and calculating gaze of the man's brown eyes bore down onto me. I couldn't resist the urge to shiver, possibly because I knew that facing him was a no-go, he would probably destroy me.  
"Just like in video games?", he repeated as if testing the words in his mouth.  
Calmly sipping his coffee, I saw his expression change: his frown gave way to a small and genuine smile. I relaxed a little, sensing the tension wear off.  
"I can grant you that.", he offered.  
…What the hell is he on about?  
"Listen to me now. I will give you some advice. You may think of this as words of wisdom from an old man who knows more than others about the true nature of this world."  
I don't get what he's on about, but he saved my life, so I'll at least listen to whatever bullshit he's about to sprout. I mean, that can't be worse than fighting a horde of Grimm, right?  
He took a single step in my direction and teleported right in front of me. In a deliberately slow movement, his hand let go of his cane and went up, the palm barely centimeters from my face. A blinding light emerged from it and he spoke:  
"When the darkness returns, you must focus. Do not let your heart be misguided in those troubled times. Your beliefs shall not be stranded, and your will shall protect the innocents from chaos and destruction. Use and expend your knowledge of this world, so that you may help it grow under your tender care."  
I felt his voice echo in my head. A vision imposed itself in my mind: an enormous castle, green as emeralds. The view then zoomed forward inside, rooms full of gears and strangely green tinted stones. Then I saw him, a man cladded in green tinted clothes and sporting a weird pointy hat, the kind you would imagine a wizard wearing in fairy tales. He was sitting on a throne, standing around him were four young maidens in distinct colors: light green, flame orange, crimson red, and white snow.  
The man then his head in my direction, his voice booming inside my head once more.  
"By my very own power, I, The Great and Wonderful Wizard now unlock your true potential. Your soul now unbound and unlimited, you are a true master of your fate. I release you, Jaune Arc!"  
Wait, he knows my name? Who in the hell is he? For that matter, what in Remnant was that—  
A flash, and then complete darkness.  
________________________________________  
As I came to my senses, I felt an unfamiliar, yet comfortable heat churning inside my chest before slowly fading. That man's face was the last thing I saw before I passed out. The question was, who was he?  
After that fateful meeting, everything in my life changed. Not changed like: I became a super-powered blonde with the power to blow up planets with a mere flick of my finger. No, more like… the way the world works changed completely. Get it? No? Well, me neither. I suspected that all this happened because of that strange man/wizard. Wizard… It was certainly more fitting for a name than "that mysterious guy in black and green clothing". I still didn't remember from where we could have met. My memory was all scrambled up.  
What am I, senile?  
Anyway, let me just ask you this: are you the type of person that thinks the world would be better if it turned out to be like that of video games? Maybe you think that it would be more fun? You know, to see levels above people's heads, use skills and gain experience points. That sort of things? Well; If you think like that… I can give you the answer right now:  
It isn't, it really isn't. At all.  
________________________________________  
When I woke up this morning, something strange came up:

'You are rested. Your HP and MP have been completely restored.'

In front of my face, a blue transparent screen.  
Normally, I would've freaked out by now if something like that happened out of the blue (heh), but I instead felt pretty relaxed about it. I started observing the mysterious screen before it could vanish into thin air. I must have jinxed it, because as I blinked, the screen did vanish, leaving behind no signs whatsoever.  
Something struck me: I saw that thing so many times in… video games! As an avid gamer, obviously I knew about it. It was called 'Notification Screen'. But… they didn't really exist in real life! And here it was, in front of my face, no less!  
Damn it, is this a dream? Shaking my head, I lifted my hand and pinched my cheek… ok, that hurts. So, It's not a dream.  
Another screen appeared a second after:  
'A passive skill has been created through a specific action! By inflicting pain to yourself, a new skill [Physical Resistance] has been created. It increases your ability to resist physical pain and decrease damage received by physical attacks.'  
Look, another one.  
[Physical Resistance] (Passive) LVL 1 EXP : 0.00%  
The ability to endure physical pain and attacks. The durability of the body increases as you level up, damage received from physical attacks decreases by 3%.  
What?  
I pinched myself and those notifications just came out of nowhere? Passive skill? Why am I getting the 'my life just became a video game' vibe? More concerningly, am I the only that this happened to? Can people see what I see right now?  
Only one way to find out.  
________________________________________  
"Mornin', Vomit Boy."  
Someone patted my shoulder. I was in class, sitting in my seat while brooding as usual. When I turned, the first thing I saw was her wide, shit-eating grin that was way too familiar.  
Also, there was something above her head.

A Flame that burns Hotter than the Sun  
LV28  
Yang Xiao Long

She was wearing a standard uniform for Signal Academy: a red blazer with a white 'S' sewed on the breast pocket and a black skirt which length was showing too much skin. And do not let me start about how her voluptuous figure wrapped so tightly in the outfit, making her ample mountains look so—  
No, no! Bad Jaune! Bad!  
I chastised myself and found that I could strangely calm my raging hormones much quicker than usual. Maybe it was related to those 'gaming' powers?  
"Morning, Yang." I greeted back, offering a small smile.  
Yang Xiao Long kept grinning.  
"How's it 'yanging', Jaune?"  
I nearly groaned when I heard that terrible pun but knew better than to offend the strongest fighter of my class. Speaking of which, her finge-claws were clamping on my shoulder right now. 'Better safe than sorry', was it? I wanted my body to stay in one piece.  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
"Well, thanks for asking, I feel better than ever!" As if to prove it, she slammed her fists together. "This morning, I found some gross guys trying to hit on Rubes, so I gave 'em a lesson! That really lightened up my day, you know?"  
Remind me never to mess with this girl.  
"Oh. Good for you, I guess." I hesitated "… are they alright, by the way?"  
"Eh. I think someone was taking 'em to the hospital." Yang shrugged. "Who cares about those guys anyway? They shouldn't have tried to flirt with my baby sister. Rubes isn't ready yet for these kind of relationship".  
"Isn't she like, just two years younger than you?" I deadpanned.  
"Yep, but she's the socially awkward kind, I don't want someone to take advantage of her because of it" Yang argued, her hands back on her waist. "I have to protect her. It's my role as a sibling and big sister, I'm sure you understand."  
I guess she was right… I have seven older sister, and all of them were always doting on me. As I grew up, they were always here to protect me, play with me and even read me some stories like mom did. Just like seven additional parents. Honestly, I love them to death.  
Well, except when they forced me to wear girly clothes and makeover, that is. They surely would never let me live it down, especially Noire. Getting back to the conversation, I felt like I had to make my point known.  
"But don't you think that being that overbearing with her only make her that much isolated from her peers." I reasoned. "You know, you should try to give her some space, or she will never be able to take care of herself without your help."  
"What's wrong with that?" Yang rebuffed, eyebrows furrowing.  
"You can't protect her forever from the world." I tried to defuse "The time will come when something happens, and you will be separated. How will she handle herself in that situation, inexperienced as she is?"  
"Who said that time will ever come?" Yang challenged, her defiant eyes boring into me.  
"When we go to Beacon. Did you forget that our graduation is just a few weeks ahead?" Keeping my cool, I answered. "Unless you want to stay rotting in this class for two more years, and I'm not even talking about your combat grades… I don't think your uncle, Professor Branwen, would allow that."  
My logical reasoning seemed to take her aback for a moment. I was secretly impressed by how well I had handled the situation.  
"Ruby could convince him with her puppy eyes..." Yang mumbled then paused, hesitation clear in her tone. "...What's your suggestion, then?"  
"Let her try talking to boys like me more often." I advised. "That will boost her confidence in the long run."  
"… Are you trying to make a pass on my baby sister, Jaune?", she went blank-faced.  
Her lilac violet eyes then narrowed and she growled threateningly. Her absurdly strong hands once again grinding in the tender flesh of my shoulders. A chilling sensation went up my spine but I tried to ignore it as best as I could. Turning to face her, I prepared to see Yang's probably menacing expression of death but found myself facing a familiar blue screen.  
A passive skill has been created through a specific action! By enduring killing intent directed at you, a new skill [Sense Danger] has been created. It enables you to sense malicious intention from your enemies and thus time to prepare yourself for sudden attacks.'  
What.

[Sense Danger] (Passive) LVL 1 EXP : 0.00%  
A natural survival instinct which every living organism possesses, even moreso for those with Aura. It allows the user to predict when something bad is about to happen to them. The higher the skill level, the faster it can detect the danger.

Whoa, thank you very little!  
"Well, Jaune? Answer the question."  
I ignored the screens until they vanished by themselves and forced myself to stare at the angry demon that was currently Yang Xiao Long. I thought about what I should say in order to save my pitiful life.  
"Of course not, Yang." I calmed her. "I'm just saying, if you don't want complete strangers to talk to your little sister, then you can count on me. We're best friends, right? You can ask me whenever you want." I added lamely, her grip on my shoulder grew even stronger.  
"Ouch! Or not!"  
To my surprise, the demon took mercy upon me and released me from her grip. She still threw me one last glare. At least, I did not get my face remodeled by her fists. I sighed in utter relief. Thank Oum!  
"I'll think about it, Jaune." Yang tersely agreed. "But… by the way, you never pegged me for the wise type, so why the tirade, Vomit Boy?" she pocked me in the shoulder, the hostility evaporating as quickly as it came.  
"You can blame my mother for that." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "She always harped me on about philosophy, ethics and morality as I grew up. I just never showed you or anyone else that side of me until now. But maybe we can talk about it more if you want…?", I drawled.  
Smooth, Jaune, smooth.  
"Nah, sounds boring." Yang shook her head negatively. "I'd rather have a sparring match right now. How about it Jaune, wanna give it a shot?"  
So much for my relief of not getting my ass kicked…  
"No thanks. I know you're just gonna beat me to the ground." I chuckled nervously. "I'm not at your level yet, Yang."  
"Aww, that sucks. Okay, if you say so… I'll just pick on someone else, maybe Hetero if I see him on my way. See ya later, Vomit Boy~", she chirped, hopping away cheerily.  
Being alone once more, I went back to my usual brooding session. People call it brooding, but I was, in reality, carefully 'observing' every individual in the class. Their levels, to be precise.  
Just like for Yang, I could see their title, full name and level. Compared to her, there was nothing too flashy about their titles and their levels were mostly lower than hers (and mines for that matter, with a few exceptions). I looked at the window leading outside and caught my own reflection:

The Gamer  
LV18  
Jaune Arc

As you can see, I was not lying to Yang when I said I was not at her level yet. A ten-level difference, that's a pretty huge gap if you ask me. She's a real prodigy, as expected from the niece of Qrow Branwen.  
Thanks to her outstanding abilities in combat, she probably didn't have to worry about getting to Beacon. I also heard that her uncle had connections with the Headmaster there. Such a lucky girl…  
Coming back to my case, what would happen to me now? No one seemed to have the same weird power that I possess, and neither can they see what I see. Which meant that what happened yesterday only influenced me.  
But why? For what reason did I get this ability?  
No matter, this is a big opportunity for me! I'm just an average guy who wants to be a huntsman, and eventually, a hero. I knew I was still lacking a lot for my dream to realize itself. Even with the genetics of an Arc, my skill was still mediocre at best. My sisters were far ahead than me, four of them had succeeded in becoming huntresses, and the other three were catching up. With this power, I wouldn't be the weakest link of this family anymore, I would be able to stand by their side as an equal.  
The Gamer, my special ability, my semblance! Or was it…?  
________________________________________  
I sat on the sofa in my living room. School was over for today and I was thinking back about the skill I had gotten earlier.  
[Sense Danger]…  
If I can get skills like that, imagine the number I could lean over time. Is there even a limit to this ability? I must try it out as soon as possible! Why? Because I will stride the path of greatness, people will remember my name as 'The Legendary Jaune A-  
"Jaune, could you go get some vegetables at the supermarket?" My Mom called.  
...  
The hero shall get the groceries done before he began his training…  
"Okay, Mom."  
"Be quick, okay? I need them to prepare dinner in half an hour."  
"Yes, Mom."  
That damnable blue screen made itself known as soon as the words left my mouth.  
It was somewhat different in shape compared to the others I've seen. It was apparently a Quest Alert screen.

Task from [Mom]:  
Buy some vegetables before dinner. Your Mother wants vegetables for dinner tonight. She wants to prepare soup. Be hasty: go to the grocery store, collect the vegetables and come back before the time is up.  
Time limit : 30 minutes  
Reward :  
\- 400 EXP  
\- Increases closeness with [Mom]  
Penalty for failure :  
\- Decreases closeness with [Mom]  
\- No dinner for you tonight  
Accept? Yes/No

I clicked the 'yes' in the quest screen, and I watched it as it faded into obscurity. I let out what felt like the longest sigh in my whole life. I think I will need some time before I can get used to this. Seriously, every aspect in my life is been treated as a game feature ever since I got this weird power. For example, back in school I tried to memorize the information we reviewed during the lessons and gave it my all to understand it. This was the result.  
Studying intently caused your INT to increase by 1!  
I didn't see that coming. I've played too much video games to know where this was going. Could I get smarter just like that, get Intelligence points by studying? Oh...it already works like this in real life, so I shouldn't fuss too much about it.  
Also, if my status can be determined by numbers, could I see the description? Like parameters or status screen? I imagined stats like Strength, Vitality, or Dexterity in my status. I was not deluding myself that I would see high numbers, but there might have been some surprises.  
I'll see to that later.  
On the way to the door, I spared a look in my mother's direction, the cursor about her head was saying something weird.

?  
LV?  
Viridia Arc

Well, that was certainly new. I knew my mother was a professional huntress and only a handle of fellow huntresses could dare match her skills, but I couldn't even see her title. Even most professors in Signal didn't have their info covered by that damned [?]. Ergo, my mother was currently too strong for me to read her level.  
So much for a Hero…  
As I walked in the streets of Vale on the way to the market, I looked down at the list my Mom gave me. My mind, however, was completely focused about my newly found powers. I was eager to know what it could do, but also hesitant to see what could possibly be the consequences of using them.  
Was this my semblance? A bit too abnormal for one. I knew Yang had a fire-manipulating semblance and her sister had something similar. I also heard rumors about Beacon's Headmaster and his "totally bullshit" power (that basically was what Mom said). I never saw him in action, so I couldn't confirm it.  
________________________________________  
You acquired the quest item [Vegetables]!

I walked back into the streets after finishing my shopping. I trailed my way back home, sighing again at the screen. I was still not used to it popping everywhere and when it wanted, for every insignificant action. If this continued much longer like this and I would have started doubting the realness of the world I was now living in.  
I saw how the game kept throwing pointless quests to give me more experience points (EXP). I could also become stronger by studying, little by little, slowly but steadily.  
In RPG games, you could get EXP by defeating monsters and bosses. I wondered if it might have worked here too? I mean, killing Grimm seemed to be a valid way to gain EXP, if my life really did become a game. Maybe it will be easier and faster to level up that way, faster than everyone else! …that's not cheating, right?  
…Right?  
Speaking of getting stronger, could I see my status? Was there a unused points which I could use to increase my stats I need to get that damn screen back so it could help me.  
"Open status screen, please." I randomly mumbled.  
And it worked! Whoo-hoo!

Name : Jaune Arc  
Title : The Gamer  
Level : LVL 18  
HP: 2050/2050  
MP: 1775/1775  
STR: 37 (+30%)  
VIT: 46 (+30%)  
DEX: 37 (+30%)  
INT: 37 (+30%)  
WIS: 37 (+30%)  
LUK: 7  
POINTS: 0  
MONEY: 70 Liens

Holy crap, was this really my status? My stats were balanced in everything except Vitality, which was my highest stat, and Luck, which was my lowest one. And here I used to think that I was a mediocre fighter. Well yes, aggressiveness was never my strong point, I left that particular trait to Yang. I was more the survivalist type, the type that seeked more self-protection than the enemies' demise. I defended and counter-attacked only when I really needed to.  
What was with my poor luck though? I mean, it seemed pretty legit given my past. I got this far only because of my hard-working effort and the help of many people.  
And those thirty percent bonus?! They looked so broken, why did I get some bonus points out from nowhere? Did that originate from some skill too?  
I didn't have any stored points to use, that would require some leveling I reckoned. Like... one point for each level?  
Money… ugh, I don't have to tell you anything about that, okay? My wallet has told you to shut up.  
After walking for a while, I finally arrived at the entrance of our home.  
"I'm back!", I called once inside.  
"Good boy, do you have them?" My mother Viridia greeted me.  
My mother was a beautiful woman: golden blond hair tied up in an ornate bun with emerald green eyes and a very curvaceous body—I was absolutely not checking my own mother out! It was just a simple fact, surely any man would be attracted to her just by being in her vicinity. She had a certain regal presence, as if she was royalty.  
"Of course, Mom." I smiled, showing the bag of vegetables to her.  
"Good. Now Jaune, please be a dear and prepare the table, would you?"  
"Got it."  
________________________________________  
"So… let's see…" I muttered. "Open status screen."  
Now that I was alone in my room, it was the perfect place to further study and test my power. I learned a few interesting things such as this:

Aura (Passive & Active) LVL 30 EXP: 0.00%  
The Manifestation of Soul of All Living Beings. Mankind/Faunuskind developed this ability to protect themselves with the light of their souls to repel the endless hordes of Grimm. It bears their burdens and shields both their bodies and hearts. Attributes increase depending on the amount of Aura (MP).  
Passively increases STR by 30%.  
Passively increases DEX by 30%.  
Passively increases VIT by 30%.  
Passively increases INT by 30%.  
Passively increases WIS by 30%.  
Additional 30% increase to STR when the skill is active.  
Additional 30% increase to DEX when the skill is active.  
Additional 30% increase to VIT when the skill is active.  
HP regeneration speed is increased by 100% when the skill is active.

Wow. And to think that every huntsmen and huntresses had this kind of OP advantage too… I tried activating it: the usual brightness of my aura came into being, a pure white color enveloping my skin. I immediately felt more powerful and capable in every aspect described.  
Other than Aura, I also got this skill:

[Sword Mastery] (Passive) LVL 25 EXP : 0.00%  
When it comes to melee combat, swords are your weapons of choice. This skill enhances your skill with swords. While this ability doesn't grant you any specific special abilities, it will still give you a greater proficiency when fighting enemies using this type of weapon.

Along with:

[Shield Mastery] (Passive) LVL 20 EXP : 0.00%  
When it comes to surviving a fierce battle, the shield is your most trusted protector. This skill enhances your skill with shields. While this ability doesn't grant you any special abilities, it will still grant you greater proficiency when deflecting and blocking enemies' attacks.

Those were actually very self-explanatory. I always had Crocea Mors with me whenever I went into fights, whether against Grimm or fellow huntsmen/huntresses in training. So, I guess it was normal to obtain such skills, right?  
Last, but not least, I realized I had two skills I didn't pick up before.

Gamer's Mind (Passive) LVL MAX  
Allows for peaceful and logical thought processes no matter the situation, while also granting a complete immunity to psychological status effects.  
Gamer's Body (Passive) LVL MAX  
Grants a body that allows for the user to experience the real world just like a game's. Physical damage inflicted on the user will never scar, pain can only be felt as a sting for a few seconds maximum. After sleeping, the user restores HP and MP to their max level while removing any negative status effects.

Oumdamnit! This shit is broken as fuck!  
I took back my words about The Gamer. This was actually super useful. To possess an indomitable mind and an unbreakable body like this, wasn't this what every huntsman and huntress dreamed of? I was immensely thankful for that semblance/weird power thingy! I If I met that wizard once more, I swore I would kiss him as thanks for this!  
...  
Actually, I wouldn't do that. Giving my gratitude and maybe buy him some coffee should be enough.  
Going back to the discoveries I made today, I learned that the Game came with an inventory too. I decided to test it for a bit. Could I put things in there? Let's see… how about My X-Ray and Vav comic book? I pushed the book through the [Inventory Screen] that I had called upon, it simply disappeared with a ripple onto the surface of the screen and was appropriately stored in its left slot. Neat.  
I could do this for everything! I wouldn't ever have the need to carry heavy luggages anymore, nor would I ever have to hide embarrassing things I bought in my hoodie's pocket. I could just take something, put it in my inventory and voila! No one could ever notice it, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to prov-  
-Wait. That sounded suspiciously like crime. While a fun and useful thing to do, I should try to resist the temptation lest I became a criminal myself. I'm gonna be a hero, okay? I will fight for both my ideals and my family's honor! I am—  
I raised one hand...  
The (would-be)—  
Then I balled it into a fist...  
Legendary—  
Finally, I pumped my fist triumphantly.  
Jaune Arc!  
...  
Yep, that sounds just about right.  
I considered laughing like a madman, but decided against it in the end. Rather than wasting my time like that... yeah, that's right, I'm going to train and get used to my new power right away. I want to see how [The Gamer] affects me in regards of fighting the creatures of Grimm... that being said, this is already late in the night. I have to sneak my way outside stealthily... after the dinner, of course. Don't want Mom to kill me because I skip dinner, yeah?  
Well, there's nothing could go wrong with my plans, right?  
... right?


	2. Battle Tutorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...What should I do with this power?

Here it comes.  
Yes. The first step of Jaune Arc, to become a completely different man from before…  
"Okay, slow and steady…" I whisper to myself.  
… is to sneak out from his home in the midnight!  
It was a totally legal thing to do! I have to do this in and out, otherwise, my mom's gonna kill me if she found out about me sneaking out without permission. Of course not literally, but that's just how scary she is. I don't want to take any risk.  
I have to make sure my mom had gone asleep before I can even start this stealth operation. I spent my time waiting in my room, studying like a diligent student I never was. Actually, I did it just that to pass time, but I got carried away and studied too much, which resulted in another damn blue screen:  
Studying intently caused your INT to increase by 1!  
Well, I guess there is no harm in becoming smarter… being an idiot is never my intention anyway. Even though the heroes in comics and movies seems to be very likable with their idiocy, I want to be a smart one, alright? Extra amount in brain volume always helps.  
I stepped very carefully, although I have left my home. If I slipped up and make some unnecessary noises, I'm pretty sure Mom would be willing to blast a hole in our walls just to drag me back home. I really don't want that to happen.  
Just in case, I don't lower my guard until I stopped at a good distance. About a few hundred meters from my home, no less. After checking for a stalker (maybe Mom will really do just that and caught me off guard, ooh, the horror) and found none.I let out a sigh and resumed my night walking.  
But not before the damned blue screen popped up again.  
'A passive skill has been created through a specific action! By moving unseen and unheard by others, a new skill [Sneaking] has been created. It enables you to hide in plain sight by concealing your presence..'

Sneaking (Passive) LV1 EXP: 00.00%  
By blending your presence, you can hide in plain sight from even the keenest of senses. Your movements are like shadows, unseen and unheard until you reveal yourself. Level up by successfully sneaking.

Why, The Gamer, why?!  
This isn't a skill fitting for a Hero! I don't wanna be a thief, for Oum's sake!  
…  
I sighed. I guess sneaking around when your parents weren't approving isn't a really heroic act, isn't it? I think I will have to change my mindset, I was thinking to get stronger by whatever means necessary, all this time.  
I have to be The Hero, in power and virtue. I shall not stray from my path!  
...Maybe.  
I watched as the blue screen vanish before I continued my walk. I prepared Crocea Mors in my hands, full with experience from my training… since my childhood years under my father Saffron Arc.  
My body is ready.  
________________________________________  
I passed the city walls of Vale and entered the forest with careful steps.  
The dark forest, which was infested by the creatures of Grimm, mankind's greatest bane. You can find every kind of them here, but most Grimm that lurked here were young ones, the ones that will not hesitate to maim and kill any humans on sight. Only a fool will come here without any weapon, or worse, without any means of self-defense.  
I, luckily, am not a fool. This test of 'The Gamer' semblance will be fine, as long as I'm careful and kept my calm. There is NOTHING will possibly go wrong now, for The Would-be—  
"Aaagghhh! Nooo!"  
—Legendary—goddamnit, what was that?! A scream?!

[A malicious intent has been detected!]

I mentally shuddered to feel something cold, just like an imaginary knife sticking to my neck.  
I rushed to the source of that voice. Fortunately, the one who let out that scream was still alive—and unfortunately, his attackers are too staggering to count! I can't even count their numbers. Yes, the weakest, but the most common species of Grimm—Beowolves.  
The one pinning the poor man (He seems to be high on alcohol, I don't even know what else a civilian doing here in midnight) was an Alpha Beowolf, clearly apparent from the protruding bone-armor on its body. Its black body was also towering and more imposing, compared to its pack.  
And also something above its masked head:

Offspring From The Cursed Shapeshifter  
LV 25  
Alpha Beowolf  
HP: 12000/12000

And all its smaller species was like this example:

The Big Bad Wolf  
LV 13  
Beowolf  
HP: 1200/1200

I charged forward with my shield, succeeded in pushing off the Alpha with great difficulty. To be honest, I just encountered an Alpha once in my life, and the whole situation in that time was surely better… I faced that Alpha one-by-one and won, but now… I was facing a whole pack on my own! Why this is my lucky day indeed!  
Well, thank you very little, my cursed luck!  
"Are you alright, Sir?" I asked the unknown man, while never taking my eyes off the Alpha. "Can you stand?"  
"Uh-huh…" the poor man just shook in shock, sounds like he's very much sobered now. "I—I guess I can—"  
"Then please run now. Hurry, while I hold them off." I said, trying to give off a strong impression.  
"B—but—"  
"Go now, sir! Please!" I shouted, my Gamer's Mind keeping my composure intact.  
"A—alright! Sorry!"  
The man runs off. Some of the Beowolves tried to lunge at him, but unfortunately for them, I blocked their path and bash one of them with my shield, crushing its head and killing it instantly.  
It's super effective!  
A small blue screen appeared in the corner of my vision and vanished quickly. I sighed when another blue screen appeared and dismissed it in haste, I can't afford to lose any focus in front of enemies. Or else, I will die.  
For all I know, they can attack me at any moment, from any direction… they were ready to lunge at me… apparently impatient to get me on their claws and then… well, wolf me down.  
…  
Sorry about that demonic pun. Yang's influence must be getting over me.  
Anyways, let's get the battle begin, shall we?  
"Come!" I roared. "Bring it on, you little puppies!"  
"GRRAAA!"  
It seems they were a bit unhappy about me calling them puppies. Bad wolf!  
I kept my stance true as a Beowolf jumped towards me, before simply bouncing it off my shield, and stabbing it through its chest while it was down. Another one charged straight at me, and I just countered with a mighty slash from Crocea Mors, successfully behead it with one blow.

CRITICAL!

Two blue screens briefly popped up in the corner of my eyes, which I paid no mind. One of the wolves roared at me and lunged, and I hit it with my shield bash, caused the Grimm to fall down.

[Shield Bash] activated!

A deep, mechanical voice resounded in my head. What was it saying? Is that means my shield bash had become an active attack skill? Maybe it's the blue screen from before… it notified me about a new skill. Then how about this—  
When the fallen Beowolf rose to its feet, I promptly slay it with another mighty slash, cutting the beast in half. Another mechanical voice resounded.

[Heavy Slash] activated!

Cool. New skills, bro?  
Maybe if I try new moves, I can get new skills too. This opportunity is just too good to be wasted!  
Now… prepare yourselves, creatures of darkness! I shall purge every single of you to oblivion! Bring it on!  
I placed my shield in front of my body, closed any opening in my stance… and then I charged forward, shield first. I crashed into the nearest Beowolf, bringing down the poor Grimm without any damage on my person, thanks to my Aura protecting me. I took down many other Beowolves, crashes into them and trampling them under my foot while running. A good way to crush their pride, if they have any. While running, shield bashing any Grimm that came close to me like a maniac, I also took the liberty to cut down the ones I can reach with my sword.  
As a finishing strike, I swung my shield to my side, randomly hitting an unlucky Beowolf and took it down too.  
And as I expected, a blue screen popped up. This time, I looked carefully into it.

[Shield Charge] skill was created!

It doesn't go into a lengthy paragraph of explanation like the Passive Skills. Is it understanding my life-and-death situation right now? Or is it simply like this for Active Skills?  
Well, of course, there is only one way to find out. Kick all their ass, get the hell outta here alive… and check it out by myself. Yeah, it seems legit for The Would-be Legendary—  
"GROOAA!"  
Damn it, at least let me finish my thought, you godforsaken monster!  
I took a step and behead the charging Beowolf with ease. Not wasting any breath, I spun and swing Crocea Mors horizontally to another Beowolf, accidentally slaying one more behind it. I step forward and slay every Beowolf that dares to close its distance to me, no mercy for them.  
I tried to balance myself when I found something strange. In the distance, the Alpha… it's just observing me calmly, with an intelligence worth for its name. I expected that, really, because any Grimm would grow stronger and smarter as they got older. I can't just charge and attack it without any plan.  
The thing that is bothering me is… what is it planning while I dealt with its pack? Will it try to ambush me when the opening show itself? Well, I can't let that happen, so I think it's better to take the initiative to attack before it does!  
I slaughtered every Beowolves in my way to the pack leader, its glowing red eyes narrowed, just like a sly man scheming for his evil plan. One by one, the pack fell to my blade and dissipated into black vapor and smoke, but the Alpha itself seems unfazed.  
Now the beast was right before me, I was expecting that the beast to howl and to call upon more of its pack to act as its cover…  
But to my surprise, the Alpha didn't do that. It just lunged toward me with its clawed hand swung down.  
I scrambled to put my shield between myself and the Alpha. Unfortunately for me, the wolf put too much weight and strength to its hands… it grabbed my shield with its other hand and tried to pry it off my hands… of course, I resisted.  
But I was never a man with so much strength in my arms. They were just average in muscles. I'm sure a certain blonde bombshell was more developed than me in that department… or any department, I guess…  
And then… yes, my shield flew off to the ground, leaving me with only my sword against the Alpha. Its clawed hand attempted to rip my head from my neck, which I barely dodge.  
Before it can do another slice with its hands, I slide between its bipedal legs, making it turn in confusion as I rose from the ground, trying to reach my shield. I never had the confidence in my running speed, and I was correct.  
A sharp blow connected with my back, the force behind it so strong it threw me off balance. I can just be grateful to my Aura and Gamer's Body for making me just feel a sensation of stinging pain.  
The only thing I glad about it was, it launched me right at my shield. I quickly grabbed it, rolled into the ground and rose to my feet once again. Then the Alpha lunged at me once again, letting out a roar of supremacy.  
But this time, I was ready for anything it can throw at me. When it swung its long right arm, I ducked and then reached up to it, bashing its head with my shield. It seemed to be dazed by my attack, not like its younger fellow whose fell with just one blow. That's why I continued with a follow-up attack.  
I slashed its shoulders twice with my [Heavy Slash] and backed off when the Alpha regains its balance. I checked its health bar, and it's just decreased by 7%. And to think that is my strongest attack…  
Great damage, I rolled my eyes.  
I thought to spend my points in Strength if I got a level-up from this battle. When and if I did really survive. Anyways, I have to do this with everything I got now, no time to complain.  
My HP hadn't taken any damage from the attack before, with the Aura protecting me. Although my MP was reduced to 60%, (I think the MP was my Aura,) from the cost of my protection and skill.  
I side-stepped when the Alpha charged and slashed its back from behind. 3% damage inflicted to the Alpha.  
Damn it, why is it that thing so tough? Or maybe I'm just too weak…?  
I don't think I can get lucky shots anymore, not when the Alpha snarled angrily, its… well, grim presence slowly overpowering me. I need to face him directly, but I have to deal greater damage, too. My attacks are shit.  
What should I do?  
Should I try to run? No, I can't outrun an Alpha Beowolf. Or should I try to create a new skill? But I don't think any new skill will help me any better than my [Heavy Slash], as long as my Strength remains at that shitty amount.  
I can't win a battle of attrition. The damn thing is much tougher than me, and it can also deal more damage to me than I can do to it. If this keeps on, my Aura won't last long before—  
Wait.  
Aura?  
I ducked and slid between the Alpha's legs again and slash at its legs, dealing an insignificant 2% damage before I got myself back on my feet. I have one solution to end this battle in my favor, but it's risky and pretty much a gamble. Oh well.  
I haven't tried this trick yet, my father had taught me about this basic, must-know technique for a Huntsman, but my Aura control at that time was so poor and I just kinda given up on it, at least until I can control it better…  
But now I have to do it perfectly. Or else, I'll truly die here.  
I gripped the blade of Crocea Mors tightly and poured my Aura into it, without any proper technique. I just followed my instinct... honestly, I don't know what will happen, I think it will end with an epic fail and—

[Aura Channeling] skill was created!

For the love of Oum! YES!  
Without thinking, I activated my [Heavy Slash] and swung my Aura-infused sword towards the charging Alpha. Now it cuts even deeper onto the beast's black skin, and just from its pained shriek alone, I knew that I've dealt more damage than before.  
17% damage. That's so much better than the last time!  
The Alpha flinched in agony, but I didn't let up my attack. I stepped forward and infuse my sword with Aura once again, slashing its body with another slash. Then I followed with another slash. And another slash. And another slash. And another slash!  
The Alpha collapsed and fell onto the grown, but it's still alive, albeit barely. Its health bar was almost gone. I just need one last attack to finish it. I walked slowly toward the Alpha, fully intended to send this beast back to the void it really belongs, and then something weird happened again.  
I can't even bring down my sword.  
Not enough MP!  
My cursed luck be damned. Did I just spend all of my Aura? No, it's still there, just not enough to do [Heavy Slash]. Still…  
To my horror, The Alpha narrowed its red eyes and slowly began to rise, as if knowing that I was exhausted. It snarled, showing its canine fangs, breathing foul scent to my face before it hits me again.  
I managed to avoid the worst of it, but the attack still sent me flying. The last remains of my Aura and my armor protected me from the impact, my body gave out a very dimmed white flash before it vanished completely.  
Shit. I didn't expect this.  
I was really close… just one last step to victory and I just had to screw it up! Damn it, I came this far… I don't wanna end up as a failure! I, I will be a Hero of Justice… I will not die here! I'm… I'm not done yet!  
My parents are great Huntsman and Huntress. And so are my sisters. And so is every single family member of the Arc family! I'm not gonna disappoint them, I'll prove to them that I can be like them… no, I'll surpass them!  
I will be The Greatest Hero, The Legendary Jaune Arc!  
Gamer's Mind calmed me down quickly. I thanked it silently as I rose from the ground and lifted my sword again. This time, I just aimed for a normal slash, not a skill… it won't consume any MP, so it shouldn't be a problem.  
I slashed and keep slashing, although the damage is just so pathetic compared to the Heavy Slash, I kept it coming and not letting the Alpha rise again, keeping it down with pieces of swift and weak slashes. I'm not letting the Alpha to counter any of my attacks. I hacked that abomination mercilessly until—  
…  
I stared at the beast's eyes. At first, it stared back into my azure eyes, before the crimson light inside it began to dim and dies. Its body then collapses lifelessly and started to dissolve as black vapor and smoke, as I stood victorious before it.  
Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one!  
So far, this is the first time I actually happy to see the damned blue screen. I don't know why, it's just that I felt so… rewarded. My effort and struggle haven't been for nothing, as the bright blue screen in front of me shines brightly… and then more.

You have defeated the boss Grimm, Alpha Beowolf! You have obtained the title [Grimmbane's Apprentice]!

If I really have the energy, I'll probably just jumped and pump my fist in joy. But now I'm super tired, out of Aura and all. I slumped onto the ground and lay there for a while. I really need some rest. My official first battle after I discovered my semblance was literally a boss fight.  
Awesome, amirite?  
I stayed there for god knows how long before I decided it's time to get back. I don't plan to sleep here, you know. For all I know, another boss Grimm can pop out from nowhere and get me good. Plus, If my mom found out I wasn't on my bed in the morning… who knows what will happen.  
"Alright then, let's go back—hm?"  
I paused in my tracks because I saw something beside the dissolving corpse of Alpha that I hadn't seen before. Or maybe, the weird thing hadn't there before and just kind of appeared out from nowhere.  
Well, considering everything about my power, that could be my loot. Item dropped from the Alpha, maybe?  
Without thinking, I walked towards it and see it for myself. When I see what it is really, I was super elated. If I say I felt rewarded before, it pales in comparison to my reaction now. Well, it would've gotten worse if I didn't have Gamer's Mind with me.  
Next to my fallen enemy, just beside the Alpha's head, was a folded black-furred cloth. Above it was a book whose cover I can't see because it was… well, covered by a mask, which design is so similar to the Alpha's, albeit smaller. And the last thing, there is a good stack of Lien beside it.  
I was so focused on observing these things that I didn't notice another blue screen came up.

[Observe] skill was created!

Dismissing my surprise, I used that new skill right away:

10,000 Lien  
Seriously, kid, you know it's money just by looking at it, right? No explanation necessary on how it works.  
Navajo Skinwalker—Rank: Magic  
A long coat made from a Beowolf's fur and infused with their dark presence. While worn, greatly improved the user's agility and stealth, giving the user power to walk undetected in the dark like a wolf hunting down its prey.  
Oh, and beware of the Little Red Riding Hood, by the way.  
Passive Skill: Agi Up and Stealth Up.  
Skill Book: Blade Beam—Rank: Magic  
A skill that enables the user to strike the opponent at a longer distance with a wave of pure energy slash. Cutting power and range will improve as the level of skill increases.  
Matchitehew—Rank: Cursed  
The ominous Grimm Mask of the Alpha Beowolf, infused with their dark power and madness. The Mask of Lesser Wrath.  
Effects: Unknown

Narrowing my eyes, I observed the explanation over and over, trying to make sense with all these bullshit. Nope, can't think about anything right now, so I'll just keep them all in my inventory and leave this hellhole before another bullshit showed up.  
________________________________________  
You rested. Your HP and MP has completely restored.  
The damned blue screen greeted me in the morning. Now I'm as good as new... as if I don't involve myself in a life-or-death battle with an Alpha Beowolf last night. Everything was just fine except the few scratches on my armor. I have to fix it before my mother caught on that and interrogate me.  
Ah, anyway… let's check out what I got last night!

Shield Bash (Active) LV1 EXP: 27.53%  
A basic attack using your shield. Deals damage and inflicting status effect [Stun] for 30% chance. Damage increases depend on your attacking capability (STR). (MP: 30)  
Heavy Slash (Active) LV1 EXP: 79.98%  
Give it your all and swing your sword in a mighty slash. Deals damage and inflicting status effect [Bleed] for 25% chance. Damage increases depend on the your attacking capability (STR). (MP: 50)  
Shield Charge (Active) LV1 EXP: 8.69%  
Charge forward, shield first, to inflict massive damage while you trampled the enemy. During this skill, you will take less damage. This skill will also grab aggro from your enemies. Damage increases depend on your attacking capability (STR) and your running speed (AGI). (MP: 25)  
Aura Channeling (Active) LV1 EXP: 25.33%  
A basic empowerment by the continued use of Aura. Enhance your attack damage and then 15% additional damage. Damage increases depend on your Aura capacity (INT). (MP: 75)  
Observe (Active) LV1 EXP: 05.07%  
A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation. Information gained improves as the skill level increased. (No MP cost needed)

I whistled.  
Most of the skills were just basic fighting techniques even for the weakest Huntsman, but that's alright, I guess.  
Not bad, but nothing too surprising, though… enough of that. Just... let's move on to the next order of business…  
First, the Navajo Skinwalker cloak—it will give me a nice amount of bonuses if I wear it, and there is nothing wrong with it. Even though it was created from the body parts of a Grimm, it doesn't give any negative effect, which was unexpected.  
Oh well. Moving on!  
The mask was different from the cloak. I was aware of its flavor text, 'infused with their dark power and madness' and what's the deal with that 'Unknown' effect? I have a bad feeling about this; what will happen if I equip it? I know it was a Grimm mask, yet I don't know anything about that. The class was specified as Cursed, too. I think it was above the Magic class, but who knows what will happen if I wear that mask. Probably nothing good.  
Will it try to eat my face out? Or worse, turn me into a Grimm? I was more than a little nervous about this. I mean, I have a complete right to wear it, I was the one to defeat the Alpha, thus its ownership was mine, right? I never see a game where an item can kill you just by equipping it anyway, but in second thought… this is real life, only like a game in my perspective. Anything can happen here, for all I know, this mask can just deplete my HP and kill me instantly.  
And the opposite can also happen. Maybe I will get a special effect out from that, maybe it's an another superpower, maybe it can boost my mediocre status! The risk was fifty-fifty, from the best to worst. Was it worth it to equip it?  
I give my best prayer to Oum and opened my status menu, then equip the [Matchitehew] mask on a blank space which, I think, represented my head. I felt something obscured my vision, then it was cleared… and nothing.  
The white mask that resembled the wolf's face with red markings on it. Just like the ones wore by the members of Faunus revolutionary group, White Fang.  
…  
Yeah, nothing happened. Kinda anticlimactic, if you ask me. I reached up to feel the mask that was covering the upper part of my face, only sparing a little part for my mouth. I waited for a moment, yet still, nothing happened. I also replaced my armor with the [Navajo Skinwalker] cloak, trying to test if equipping both will change anything…  
And it still nothing.  
No weird voices inside my head, nothing absurd wanting to rip my body inside out, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Is this for real?! It's… it's just too good to be true! Where is the curse? Where is the negative effect? Where is the—

Status [Crawler of Night and The Bizarre Witch] has been granted by the item [Navajo Skinwalker].  
Status [Canines of Uncontrollable Wrath] has been granted by the item [Matchitehew].  
Status [The Cursed Shapeshifter] has been granted by the item [Matchitehew].  
Status [Rage Instincts] has been granted by the item [Matchitehew].  
Status [Eyes of The Soul Hunter] has been granted by the item [Matchitehew]  
Status [The One Who Feeds Upon The Living] has been granted by the item [Navajo Skinwalker].  
Equipment set bonus! Status [The Raging Hunter] has been granted by the simultaneous use of the items [Navajo Skinwalker] and [Matchitehew].  
Status [Crawler of The Night and The Bizarre Witch] has been partially negated by the skill [Gamer's Mind].  
Status [Canines of Uncontrollable Wrath] has been negated by the skill [Gamer's Mind].  
Status [The Cursed Shapeshifter] has been negated by the skill [Gamer's Mind].  
Status [Raging Instincts] has been negated by the skill [Gamer's Mind].  
Status [Eyes of The Soul Hunter] has been partially negated by the skill [Gamer's Mind].  
Status [The One Who Feeds Upon The Living] has been negated by the skill [Navajo Skinwalker].

Holy shit. The blue screens just came nonstop on my face!  
I don't even have any idea about all these fucking status means, but I have to thank Gamer's Mind once again for that. As bullshit as it was, I can't help but feel an outstanding gratitude to my Semblance. These status effects give me conniptions, I mean just look at them! 'The One Who Feeds Upon The Living', creepy as hell. Who knows what effect it would bring upon me.  
I expect as much. No such power came without any catch... and fortunately, my Semblance was able to block all the bad effects which I don't even know about. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It's so terrible yet undoubtedly powerful. I lifted my right hand and clenched it tightly, a smile grew upon my face. The mask gives the effect as if my eyes were blood red and yellow, just like a Grimm's eyes.  
I don't know if I must feel terrible or happy about my power. This physically turns me into another being entirely.  
Oh Great Wizard, what should I do with my power?  
I was planning to ask that exact question to the very man who released this power from me. Why would he even do that? That man whom I called 'Wizard', what's his plan for me? I knew I've seen him before, but I can't recall where and when. Who is he really? Damn, I can't remember.  
I sighed again. Let just get this over with. Moving on to the last topic…  
I took out the skill book from my inventory. And a blue screen popped up again.

You picked up the skill book [Blade Beam]. Would you like to learn it?

I smell something weird with this book. Did it steal the knowledge of the skill from somewhere or it just creates a new skill from nowhere? If it's the former, from where? And if it's the latter, how?  
This has just become shittier and shittier. A pure bullshit that is. But I don't hate it, so I think I'll get this skill and become stronger.

Yes/No?

Yes, please.  
Then the book just shattered into tiny, glass-like blue fragments and vanished.

You have obtained the skill [Blade Beam].  
Blade Beam (Active) LV1 EXP: 00.00%  
Condense your Aura to release it at the tip of your blade, magnifying your slash attack, which flies forward. The energy slash will take shape of a crescent moon or wave. Cutting power and range will improve as the level of skill increases. (MP: 100)

If I can take a skill book and devour it just like that, I can literally have every skill and power in this world, provided there is the skill book for it. That means, to get new skills and became stronger, my next stop is to visit the bookstore. Yep.  
And today was a holiday too. How convenient!  
I changed back to my armor and removed my mask, and begin to prepare everything necessary for my trip to the bookstore.  
________________________________________  
Now, I'm in the streets of Vale.  
I have arrived at the bookstore which my friend suggested to me. He said that the bookstore sells every book that was ever published; it was literally a heaven for nerds and bookworms. The owner of the bookstore even emphasized it, as he said that in his motto:  
Tukson's Book Trade, Home to every book under the sun.  
I never met this Tukson before, but he sounds like a nice guy. I don't know why, but I really hope he doesn't get killed by a random assassin or someone like that. It would be kinda sad.  
I was thinking that this mere trip of book-shopping won't give me too much trouble, but of course my cursed luck doing its shitty things again, started from what I saw when I walked into the bookstore, namely the shopkeeper and whose I think was his customer. They were talking when I went inside and promptly stopped to turn towards me that instance.  
The shopkeeper was nothing special, just like any other citizens of Vale. He wore a short-sleeved burgundy and black shirt with a white undershirt. His black hair was cleanly cut along with sideburns. His arms were hairy… ugh, mature man.  
And his customer was someone who you wouldn't expect to see inside a bookstore. She was an adult woman whose attractiveness and raven black hair reminded me of a certain blonde bombshell, for some reason... I wonder why?  
She wore a shallow cut black dress, a few necklace with beads around her neck, her waist supported by a red-girdle belt and her arms was covered in a pair of gauntlet with its color matching the belt. Some feather-thingy hanging from the right side of her black skirt, and she also wear black, thigh-length boots with a weird pattern. But the only one thing that stopped my step was her mask.  
A fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Grimm. Just like a Nevermore's, her mask has four eye slits, and a pair of crimson eyes doesn't help her inhuman features…  
And there is something above their heads. The shopkeeper:

White Fang Officer  
LV 17  
Tukson

And the customer:

?  
LV ?  
Raven Branwen


	3. Non-Player Character?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Welp, I might die today...

Well, just my fucking luck.  
A White Fang Officer and a terribly powerful masked woman? It was such a great life I'm living in, with every shit they can throw at me. What's next, a humanoid Grimm girl or a thousand-eyed angel out from nowhere? Oh, I love my life sooo much. Just so much.  
Now their glare was on me, but I just give them a 'Fucks-not-given' stare and act as if I didn't see any intimidating text above their heads. They probably don't know anything about my abilities, they're just being wary of my presence. That and they probably don't know I can see various things about them.  
I thought about using [Observe] on them, but I need more space and less attention from them, thus I have to cancel that plan. I decided to act normal, this is a bookstore anyway, not somewhere shady like, you know, a criminal's hiding place. Or... maybe this place is one. Maybe.  
I greeted them with a partially forced smile.  
"Hi, good morning." I waved my hand. "Can I buy some books here? I was trying to find something to read…"  
A second passed without they reply to my words, and I think I was ready to get the hell outta here before the shopkeeper greeted my back.  
"Of course, kid. Please go ahead and suit yourself." Tukson smiled professionally. "This is Tukson's Book Trade. Home for—"  
"—every book under the sun." I finished his words and grinned. "I know, a friend of mine suggested this place to me in the first place. He said that this place is a heaven for every book lover."  
"Heh, good to hear that." Tukson smiled with a hint of pride in his voice. "In that case, can you find what you want? Or should I help?"  
"Nah, not necessary. I can find them myself." I shook my head. "I think you should take care of your business first with the fair woman there. It's not polite to keep a woman waiting, isn't it, lady?"  
I nodded to the masked lady, who just snorted in response. Well, it was worth to take a shot, isn't it? Dad always said that the confidence was all it takes to deal with women and to make them fall for us, so it wouldn't do to stutter and gasp before them like an idiot.  
And I thought I was doing pretty good, being suave and confident boy—

[A malicious intent has been detected!]

Or maybe not. The masked lady's glare had just been fixed on me. So hard. Oh my god, what did I say wrong? I just complimented her looks! Am I really that bad? The death glare was so intense that I wanted to shrink and bury myself underground.  
I slowly excused myself and stepped to the bookshelves, trying to find a book, although I actually don't know what is it I really looked for, and the masked lady's glare didn't help a single bit. It feels as if her glare drilling on my back.  
And I'm being grateful again to the Gamer's Mind. If I didn't have that, I would've certainly been shaking and outright piss myself. Yeah, it's that bad… the lady's so scary.  
Trying my best to ignore her stare, I begin to search the shelves and disappeared from her line of sight. Even though I don't know what should I take, maybe I can find something good. A skill book at best, a worthy-reading book at least. Well, either that or…  
Information. I think I just heard them talking not so loudly, and I have to fully focus to hear them.  
"I've heard that you want to quit the Fang." a woman's voice, probably the masked lady's voice, said so softly. "Is it true?"  
"Yes, it is." Tukson's voice replied. "I've had enough. Their ways aren't the same anymore ever since that Sienna Khan became the new High Leader. I had been really wanting to leave all these years, but they were so wary of traitors, so…"  
"They will kill you if you try to leave the Fang?" the masked lady, Raven, replied coldly. "That's preposterous. To kill a member who served them loyally in the past…"  
"The White Fang isn't a tribe like yours, Raven," Tukson said again, a bit sadly now. "It's an organization… or a terrorist group now, if you will."  
"What happened with their so-called 'Brotherhood Promise' they are so proud of? Are they truly discarding their own brothers now? Lovely." Raven's voice said, filled with sarcasm. "This is not what we expected, Tukson. With Ghira's stepping down from the position of High Leader, we did think that a new leader will help the situation, but not like this."  
"I know, but it's the truth. There is nothing can be done with it, that's why I'm leaving."  
"I got your point. What if they begin to hunt you down then?"  
"Hah, if they are going to take me down, I'll be sure to not piss myself like a pussy, although I'm a cat."  
"Oh, stop it, you."  
I can hear Raven's amused snort at Tukson's pun while I stick my ears to the shelves. They are talking about something else after that, but this time I can't hear it like before, not if I can't get closer. I thought about, but I decided not to. I already have gotten more than enough important information from their conversation, and I want to stop at that. Hearing some information about the Leader of White Fang is good enough for me.  
Sienna Khan. A dangerous woman who had spread destruction and terror to the Old Heart of Vale six years ago. With nobody strong enough to oppose her and especially her right hand, her rampage is unstoppable... until that man stopped her.  
I can still remember that. Fire, death, blood... and tears.  
I shook my head. This is not the time, nor the place to do flashbacks. Right now, I have something more important to do.  
Tukson is a member of White Fang, the group which voiced the Faunus's right with violence and terrorism. Stopping them and throwing them to jail is a deed that a Hero of Justice should do. However…  
On my right mind, I should report it to the Vale's Police Department or a Huntsman to arrest him, but that changed now. He knows that what he had done in the past is wrong, and he wants to quit. I can respect that.  
A second chance can happen to everyone. That was happening to me too, with The Gamer suddenly emerging as my Semblance, I can finally do better now. I have the potential to overcome my weakness now.  
So yeah, I will forget about this and never tell anyone about his secret…

The skill [Sneaking] has leveled up!

That startled me. The damned blue screen popped out from nowhere and make me flinch in surprise and collided my head to the bookshelves. Thank god I didn't make a loud noise, I didn't want them to know I was eavesdropping on them.  
Eavesdropping. Heh. Yeah, so heroic, isn't it? I just realized how my actions aren't supporting my ideals. I'm very disappointed in myself…  
"Speaking of which, have you visited your daughter?"  
"No, I have not."  
They begin talking much sharper now and I can hear them her easily. Raven's voice grows somber at Tukson's question.  
"Well, if I recall correctly, now she's in Signal, right? She should enter Beacon or any academy in few weeks. Don't you think you should, just once—"  
"Not this again, Tukson. I don't have any intention to visit her anytime soon." Raven snarled. "If she's in danger, I'll save her. But just once. No more than that."  
"That's cold."  
"The strong survive, the weak perishes." Raven's voice hardened. "That's just how the world truly is. If she's strong, she will survive. If she's weak, she will perish. That's all."  
"...I see."  
"Don't you dare bring this up anymore, Tukson." She warned.  
"Of course, I won't." Tukson answered quickly.  
Well, shit. That's the new information. So this mysterious Raven has a daughter, who is a student in Signal… and her graduation was just a weeks ahead. That means whoever is her daughter, she's in the same year with me. Who is her daughter?  
But wait. Raven Branwen. Is she somehow related to Professor Qrow Branwen? Professor Qrow doesn't seem to be married to anyone… so maybe she's his sister or cousin? If it's the former, then the answer was so clear.  
Her daughter was his niece, who is Yang.  
Yang Xiao Long, that blonde bombshell! But why I never heard she talk about her mother? Her surname is different from her mother… Parental abandonment or abuse? I also never heard her talk about herself, actually… besides her terrible puns, lame flirting and craves for thrill… oh, and also about her beloved baby sister. She sure loves to talk about her sister so much.  
But Raven's words made it clear that she had abandoned Yang for a long time. For all I know, maybe she abandoned her after giving birth to her and just left after that. That's one irresponsible mother.  
I can say that my mother has been raising me all this time with all of her love and care, so overwhelming, that I can't thank her enough for it. She was, just like people say, a wingless angel, never once asked anything for return, yet she had given everything to her useless son… that is me. She helped me go through the problems in my life, and that's just one of the reasons how I'm here now.  
I just can't imagine it if my mother just left me after giving birth to me, so I probably don't know how Yang feels about her mother. Did she hate Raven for this? Possibly, but—

QUEST ALERT!  
FAMILY REUNION—MOTHER AND DAUGHTER!  
Reunite Yang and Raven and make them become the loving family they never had. You can only complete this quest if you managed to do it just without any blood spilled on their side… or yours.  
Limit time: No time limit  
Reward :  
-EXP +5.000.000  
-Increased closeness with Yang  
-Increased closeness with Raven  
-They both give you something really 'special'  
Fail Penalty:  
-Decreased closeness with Yang  
-Decreased closeness with Raven  
-Death. Yang/Raven will kill you, or maybe both, who knows?  
Accept? Yes/No

The Damned Blue Screen!  
Look at these obscene amounts of experience! These oh-so-tempting numbers of zeroes! Don't even try to make me salivate from that, you damn quest! I—I won't be tempted! Ever!  
But seriously, the rewards were so high. Why it is that just reuniting a daughter with her long-lost mother gives me a total bullshit amount of experience? I think that amount far exceeds of what I got with killing the Grimms outside Vale yesterday, how many times I would level up with that reward?  
And 'something special' it says. What the hell does that mean? What can possibly a woman and her daughter give to me? I have several… no, actually many, wild ideas of what that 'special' can mean.  
I can't help but think something inappropriate about them. For example, how about they both corner me into a room and slowly began to take off their—  
Nope! Bad Jaune! Stop it! Damn these teenage hormones!  
I slap my face so hard, attempting to get my mind back to the matter at hand, and restarting my attempt to focus to the Quest Alert in front of my face. Alright, very good rewards aside, what about the failures? I just have one thing that frightens me…  
If I accept the quest and fail it, I'll die? That was awful! And in the hands of these ladies, no less? That's the worst! Why would they kill me for trying to reunite them? I don't want that!  
That makes sense, in second thought. Not about them killing me, of course, but about the reward and failure. Now I realize that if the reward was that high, going through it would mean hardships and trouble all the way. The failure too... of course, it will be tough to reunite the mother and daughter whose had been separated for a long time, not to mention there will be a problem when they meet, which will involve a few dramas and maybe… a bloody hell of a fight.  
Should I accept this quest?  
This isn't really my problem. This is their family affair, and I would be so rude to intervene, plus I'm not that close to Yang, although we are so-called 'best friends'. And then there's Raven, whose face I haven't even see yet. They are just another person to me, in another word, strangers. But still—  
A stranger is a friend you haven't met yet, Jaune.  
My mother's voice resounded in my head, a memory from years ago. It was her first lesson to me, something that carved itself so deep in my mind. However short and silly as it sounds, it has a deeper meaning in it.  
There is no one in this world that can survive alone. Strangers must band and work together in harmony to successfully survive in this world of death. In the constant threat of the creatures of Grimm, mankind couldn't afford to divide themselves, or else they will perish. Everyone, whether it Huntsman or Huntress, civilian, human and Faunus, should join forces and unite. Of course, it was a very idealistic and naive idea, and so far, it was next to impossible for it to happen anytime soon. I knew that.  
Otherwise, a group like The White Fang wouldn't exist. They were fighting for their rights and existence in this world of Remnant. I won't approve them of any terrorist-thingy they did to the Schnee Dust Company and the humans who still have their stupid bigotry and prejudice, but I thought I would do the same if I was in their place.  
They were oppressed, therefore, to preserve their life and rights, they must do stupid things, rather than not doing anything and just sit in suffering. If only they were not resorting to violence, namely robbery, vandalism, and even murder, maybe I would've stood by their side.  
But no, they were just raging around and taking the innocents down with them. Leaving families destroyed and broken, spreading the hate further…  
I just can't stand seeing families being torn apart. My family isn't a dysfunctional one—all in all, we were a happy family. I received so much love from my parents and siblings—even from my grandparents before they passed away years ago. I can't imagine living without parent's love, so I will do this… I'll make Yang and Raven a happy family.  
Yeah. I swear in the name of Arc family! I'm not gonna run away... and I will never go back on my words. Those are my ideals, my Huntsman way.  
I sighed deeply after I pressed 'yes' in the Quest Alert, wondering whether I will regret it or not in the future. Well, I think my father would approve, he would just go 'Do it Jaune, help the chicks and get laid!' and maybe my mother would nicely lecture me about for a good hour before letting me go, with a smile.  
I want to be a Hero of Justice, and I want to help people. Not because the rewards for it (yeah, I'm looking at you, 5.000.000 EXP points!), but because I want to see them happy, that's all. If my power can be used to help people, then why the hell not? I'll be content just by seeing smiles in their face.

QUEST ALERT!  
KNIGHT OF RAVENMORE—BECOME RAVEN'S ACQUAINTANCE!  
Mandatory quest before you begin the Family Reunion Quest. If you don't complete this quest, your possibility to complete it decreases greatly. Become Raven's acquaintance at any cost and any means necessary.  
Limit time: 3 minutes, starting now...  
Reward :  
-Exp +1500  
-In Raven's eyes, you become 'Acquaintance' from 'Nobody'  
-Increased closeness with Raven  
-Her scroll number  
Fail Penalty:  
-As mentioned above, Family Reunion Quest's possibility decreases  
-Death/Heavy injuries, depends on how you messed up  
Accept? Yes/No

Three minutes?! Oh, just fucking three minutes?! Great! What should I do now? Waltz stupidly in front of her and say 'Hey girl, wanna switch numbers'? she'd certainly butcher me that moment and leave me dead on the floor. No, thanks!  
It's… it's just… what can I do in three minutes? I don't even know anything about her, not even her face, goddamnit! I can't do it without any form of preparation! Even with my bullshit powers, It's just impossible to—  
Wait. Wait a goddamn minute.  
I actually have an idea now. I'm not sure whether it will work or not, but it's worth a shot.  
________________________________________  
I only have one minute to prepare everything.  
I took out the Grimm mask [Matchitehew] and overcoat [Navajo Skinwalker] I got before and equipping them onto my body, before stepping out from the shelves and showing myself to Tukson and Raven.  
My vision in this mask is somewhat disorientating. When I looked at them, I can see them glowing with a strange pool of energy. Tukson's a patch of gray light, and Raven's a pool of black with dark red accents. Even when I looked down on myself, I was glowing with white, shining fire from all over my body. What is this?  
Am I seeing Auras? Can I see Aura with this mask now? Why didn't this effect appear beforehand? Hell, I don't know.  
Aura isn't normally visible to the eye, but I can see them just fine with this. The Mask of Grimm—of course, it can see Aura, they belong to the soulless creatures of darkness… who hunted down the living souls like humans and Faunus. That completely makes sense if I think about it.  
It is really interesting, but eh, I'll think about this later. But for now, I'll have to start this 'cool and charismatic guy' persona act to ensure my quest progress.  
Here goes nothing. I take a deep breath and opens my mouth...  
"Miss Branwen, I presume?"  
They just stared at me. Oh god, it's so embarrassing! They must be thinking that I was a member of White Fang, or worse, a costume-playing little brat! Ugh, I have to begin this acting before I lose it. It's now or never!  
"I had to confirm your identity beforehand, but I have no doubt now," I said, trying to hold down my embarrassment and kept my cool. "Raven Branwen, the one and only sister to Professor Qrow Branwen."  
If she just stared incredulously at my words before, this certainly put her on edge. She reached out to her waist—making my heart pound in utter fear and terror—and pulls out something that looks like a long-bladed, single-edged red sword. I'm pretty sure that kind of blade was called an Odachi in Mistral. And the sheath has a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades, there is so many colored Dust in there.  
"Relax, Miss Branwen." I hastily told her, while lifting one hand. "I'm not here to pick a fight with you. Trust me, I'm not your enemy, just a humble man who is your brother's informant. Please, kindly put your sword down."  
Silence. She doesn't move to put her sword back to its sheath, but she isn't moving to finish me either. I think I've put her in confusion, which means my plans is working… at least for now.  
"Who are you?" She asked, still with the mask covering her expression. "You said you were Qrow's informant?"  
"I am but a man in a mask, and yes." I nodded confidently. "He just hired me recently and gave me this job. This is the truth, Miss Branwen."  
"Lies. I never recalled he said something like that." Raven retorted. "If anything, he would just come to me and told me any information directly."  
Damn. I have to improvise.  
"Here's the problem. He is kind of busy man right now, what with his oldest niece going to Beacon and his youngest one still learning to master many tricks with her scythe."  
Actually, I just knew those informations from Yang. Her beloved baby-sister are still learning about her scythe from her uncle, namely Professor Qrow Branwen. The old man's skill with his scythe is legendary, even among the senior Huntsmans and Huntresses like my parents. Even my father wasn't sure he can match him in a brawl or not.  
She flinched a bit at the mention of Qrow's oldest niece, and I'm really glad to see that kind of reaction from her. Maybe she isn't that cruel after all… although it can be wrong. I acted as if I don't see that and keep talking.  
"And he's going so far to enlist my help to inform you about this…" I explained with a fake chuckle of amusement. "I have to admit, he's got some guts in his drunken head to hire me, from all people."  
"Who really are you?" Raven replied with a question, a doubtful one. "You better tell me your name now. Or else…"  
Her hands are tense on her sword.  
Whelp, one wrong move and I'll be off to the heaven. I can't fail this… what name should I give to her? My real name, Jaune Arc, or a fake name? Telling my true name will be troublesome at first, but in the end, there won't be any trust problems. As for a fake name, it can obscure my identity for a while, but what would she do when she finally knows the truth? Kill me?  
I don't want to die, but… even so, I don't want to drag my family name down with me. I'll bear the burden on my own because this is my own problem.  
So, I sighed softly and say the biggest lie in my life.  
"My name is Hei Lang, The Black Wolf," I said confidently. "The Last Descendant of Grimmbane, The Grimm Slayer."  
Tukson, who observed our exchange with mild interest before, suddenly panicked and fell to the floor, disappearing behind his counter. And Raven, whose facial expression can't be seen, seems to be indifferent, although I sense some strange movement from her. The pair of red eyes behind her mask is wavering.  
Well, fuck. I don't know my lies will be that effective. Is my bullshit really working that smoothly? I was randomly generating total nonsense from my brain, but it proved so good this far.  
My newly-obtained title, which I equipped right now, gave me that idea. Here's the flavor text:

Grimmbane's Apprentice  
By killing a boss Grimm, you have started to follow the footsteps of The First Huntsman, Grimmbane! You have proven yourself to competently slay the true manifestation of anonymity! Become a true Huntsman and slay the Grimm like Grimmbane The Grimm Slayer does!  
20% damage increase against Grimm.  
20% defense increase against Grimm.  
+2 to positive status effects while fighting Grimm.

I've totally said a real bullshit this time.  
Before you ask, I really don't know shit about Grimmbane. In fact, I never read any fairy tale before, except for the Legendary Arc Family Chronicles. I have to ask Mom or Dad about that, maybe they will enlighten me about this Grimmbane… is he really The First Huntsman?  
The bonuses were too good to pass. Can I level that title up from 'apprentice' to 'beginner' or 'novice'? Maybe the bonuses will be better, and I can make up for my shitty damage because of that.  
My alias, Hei Lang, means Black Wolf in the ancient language of Mistralian... of course, goes to the Alpha Beowolf I've slain yesterday… Such a creative name, isn't it?  
Ah, I forgot we were talking, and this isn't the right time to get distracted.  
"This is ridiculous," Raven said finally. "I don't believe any of your nonsense."  
"Well, why do you think so?" I immediately followed up.  
"All this time, why just appear now?" She asked. "If you truly are the Grimmbane's Descendant, surely there will be news of it."  
"Miss Branwen, information is the deadliest weapon. With all due respect, surely you know that." I gestured to myself with my hand. "And spilling the precious information about myself to a random person wouldn't do anything good. You would think that too, right?"  
I smiled at her.  
"You got a point," Raven replied, although she still grips her sword tightly. "It's completely your own right to make that a secret… but why didn't he just call me over and said you were coming? And if you are really his informant, why didn't he just give you my contact number, so you can contact me easily, hm?"  
A victorious tone filled her voice. Crap, I didn't see that coming. She's so smart, just like her always-drunk brother. If I didn't wear this mask, she will surely have seen my eyes widening in surprise… huh, thank god.  
"Well, that is the problem, Miss Branwen." I lifted one finger. "He was drunk that time, saying that it will be more fun to get your number by myself. He said you might kill me on the spot, but if I let that small obstacle stop me, then I wasn't worth hiring. That's what he said."  
I stared at her confidently, yet she still didn't budge an inch. Her hands still at her sword, as if ready to strike me down anytime. I extended my hand in a welcoming gesture towards her, just to emphasize my good intentions.  
Then, black and red flashed—  
I blinked and she's not there anymore.  
"Don't move or you'll die."  
[A malicious intent has been detected!]  
I can feel something cold pressed at my neck... and something more pleasant on my back?  
It feels soft...  
"How can I even trust you? You can be bluffing for all I know."  
Goddammit, now she's behind me? Since when? How? Is that her Semblance? Super-speed? Or Teleportation? That kind of ability was so cheap, I mean, she can go for my head just whenever she'd like to, slash, and then I was gone forever. Help me, dear Oum.  
"Relax, Miss Branwen. Why so serious?" I answered with a reassuring tone, more so to calm myself down rather than her. "We wouldn't like it if blood starts spilling everywhere… right?"  
God, I was so scared! I don't even know why I can still talk normally, with death was literally just an inch before my neck! I—I think I was going to puke at my feet, but I don't! I can feel the fear, but it just doesn't affect me a single bit! I was perfectly calm… yeah, I think!  
"Well, it's your blood that shall be spilled anyway." Raven hissed in my ears. "I can just kill you and tell Qrow that I slipped up. If he wants an informant to keep tabs on me, then he had to tell me firsthand before sending one. Easy."  
Oh god. No, no, no! This woman is crazy! I have to do something quick!  
"Is that so..." I said with a cold voice as if I don't care what will happen. "Very well, Miss Branwen. Go ahead… but you'll miss your only chance to keep tabs on your daughter… Yang Xiao Long, correct?"  
And then she grabbed me tightly with her free hand, nearly choked me. I swear I can feel something soft and pleasant pressed against my back even more than before, but now I'm more focused to her sword at my neck and her hand gripping me like a bear holding its prey.  
"What did you say?!" Raven's cold voice cracked. "What do you know about her?!"  
Heh, she did care for her after all.  
I let out a chuckle, an evil-sounding one just like the villains do in the movies. Actually, this is my laugh of victory and relief… of not getting myself killed, again. Hell, I'm really scared, man. Help.  
"I know everything about her." I bluffed. "I know just about everything. I observed her every day, and maybe I can share my observation to you… would you waste that opportunity by killing me? Think about it."  
Her grip softened up, and I begin to appreciate the soft sensation I felt on my back for a while before she pulls back and released me. I turned to her and just smiled, but internally, I was screaming like a Grimm tortured in hell.  
I SURVIVED! THANK YOU, OUM! AND DAD! AND MOM!  
"Well, this changes everything." I walk towards her, and thankfully, she sheathed her sword right away. "So, what's your call, Miss Branwen?"  
"Fine. I'll cooperate. Are you happy now?" Raven said, sounds just a bit irritated.  
"Very." I smiled, sincerely this time.  
"Well, then…" She then took her scroll out from her clothes. "Give me your number. Before I change my mind, now."  
Is this just me, or does it sound like she's pouting?  
"Yes, ma'am." I gave her a mocking salute and obeyed her, while two damned blue screens just appeared again from nowhere.  
A passive skill has been created through a specific action! By spouting a total nonsense to fool your adversary and make them fully believe it, a new skill [Bullshitting] is created. It increases your ability to deceive your enemy with your words and actions! Chance of success increases with INT and WIS!

[Bullshitting] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
Sometimes, a lie can save your life. Deceive your enemies with your witty act and speech, and somehow managed to get away from any dire situation you are in. Only for those who smart and wise, no fool's act needed.

Yeah, Bullshit indeed.  
________________________________________  
After a few minutes, which feels like hours…  
I finally got her scroll number!

Quest 'Knight of Ravenmore—become Raven's Acquaintance' has been completed!

Heh, of course. This is just so fucking easy for The Legendary Jaune Arc! I do stuff like this every day! I challenged death, defeat the fearsome Grimm and conquer the woman! I have proven that! … I think.  
Raven just gave me a blank stare before she shrugged and put her scroll back into her clothes… god knows where exactly. I... actually, I want to know.  
"Here, I guess I can let you see my face…" she said. "…just to make you'll recognize me if we have to meet in public, that's all."  
"Hmm, okay." I nodded.  
After letting out a sigh, she removed her mask. It turns out behind the mask, she was truly similar to Yang. No, it should be the other way around… she looked as young as her daughter, her face shape and even the hairstyle was just like that certain blonde, though hers is pure black, like a feather of... well, raven's.  
Oh, and don't forget those dark red eyes. The same color as Yang's eyes when she activates her Semblance… or when she's angry. All in all, there is no mistaking it that they were mother and daughter.  
They both are beautiful.  
"Observe." I whispered, almost without moving my lips.  
It was my first time using the Observe skill on a person. The damned blue screen of observation appears before me, only visible to me. I skipped past the most of her biodata, stopped a millisecond at a conspicuous line called 'Three Sizes' and moving on.  
I also skipped past her stats—I had no intention of knowing it yet, I'm not going to imagine the horror I will go through if I decided to fight her. Not now… maybe later, when I've gotten stronger. For now, I just need the thing written on the bottom.

Background: The current Leader of the Branwen Tribe and the little sister of Qrow Branwen. Former significant one of Taiyang Xiao Long, and birth mother of Yang Xiao Long. Also, the former member of now disbanded Team STRQ. She has a worldview of 'survival of the fittest' which clashes with her own brother's. Has little to no issues with taking lives of anyone who is not included to her Tribe.  
Emotions: Serious, Demanding, Irritation and Cynical.

I winced. She's certainly a dangerous woman, am I right? She's not the type of woman who you can just mess with and stay alive. I know she must be taken seriously before, but after I seen this…  
How could I even change her mind and return to Yang?  
I realized that I've been staring at the blue screen absent-mindedly, and with no one but me can see that, one can safely assume that I was staring intently at Raven's face. Of course, the person herself was snapping her fingers off with irritation before me.  
"Oh—forgive me, Miss Branwen." I abruptly apologized. "I—I think I just distracted for a while. I hope that wasn't offending in any way."  
Raven just replied with a scoff while putting back her mask.  
"Don't get any strange ideas, kid," Raven warned. "Cross the line and you'll regret it forever." Her red eyes gleamed dangerously.  
"I won't dare to, Miss Branwen." Again, I mock-saluting her. "It's not like I'm hitting on you or anything, so don't worry."  
I lied. I was totally hitting on her! With the confidence of an Arc, obviously! I can totally remember Dad saying his piece of best advice for me:  
CONFIDENCE, SON! GIRLS WILL FALL FOR YOU!  
"Good. Then farewell to you, and you too, Tukson."  
"Just be careful on your way, Raven." Tukson waved his hand.  
The black-haired woman just nodded and turned away, pulling out her red sword again. She slashed the air with it, and something just appeared from thin air. A black mass of darkness with red highlights emerged before her, which she stepped into.  
Cool! Is it her Semblance? Some kind of portal?  
Her red eyes behind her mask bore into me for the last time before that mass of darkness closes in and vanished to the thin air, just as quick as it emerges. I just stared at the space where Raven stands a few moments ago for a while before Tukson broke the silence between us.  
"Good job, kid, whoever you are." He said with an impressed smile. "You made her crack—I never saw her react like that except when she was with Taiyang a long time ago—"  
I turned to him.  
"Spare me the praise, old man." I sighed in relief. "I was saving myself back then. Do you want to see your bookstore drenched in blood? You seem pretty relaxed when clearly, my dear life was in danger. Why, thank you very little!"  
"Of course not. But saving you from her was beyond me, sorry kid." Tukson chuckled with some guilt. "You can feel her strength, aren't you? She can finish off the two of us easily and get away without anybody noticing. That's just how scary she is."  
I have to agree with that. But of course, I don't mention that with the cool guy persona I'm using. So I just grunted in approval.  
"By the way… is it the truth?" he asked.  
"About what?"  
"About you being The Descendant of Grimmbane. Really, kid?"  
"Yeah. Have faith on me, old man—No, Tukson." I said confidently. "It is just the beginning of my journey to follow the path of my ancestor. It is the time people should realize their savior is coming!"  
I extended my hands in a regal manner, secretly hoping to bury myself in the ground once again. What a total bullshit I'm saying, there is no way he gonna believe that anyway… he would just laugh it off—

The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!

What.  
"Kid, you gotta go a long way, but good luck." Tukson just smiled. "Just seeing you pull that trick with Raven and managing to convince her—it was a miracle, no wonder you are the Descendant of Grimmbane. You have a bright future ahead of you, I guarantee."  
Oh god, is he really buying that?! It's just… why?! I was saying absolute bullshit, absolutely fucking bullshit! Why'd you just believe me?!  
I want to say that's a lie, but I'm afraid he would just tell Raven about that. There is no way I let that happen. And still…  
I wanted to be a Hero, not a bullshitting brat… goddamn it! My childhood dreams are utterly crushed now…  
"I gotta say, you really got me." Tukson nodded. "When you first came in, I was thinking that you just a normal, awkward boy… well, can't judge a book by its cover, I guess…"  
No! you are totally right about that, sir! I'm just an awkward boy!  
"But I don't recommend wearing that kind of outfit in public, kid… or Hei Lang, is it?" he gestured at my long coat. "And that creepy mask. You might want to remove that, you wouldn't want someone yelling 'WHITE FANG!' at you in the streets."  
"Why not? You're alright with this outfit." I retorted.  
"Well, because we're on the same side, are we?" Tukson said. "I mean, we fellow Faunus should just stick together and help each other. I thought you were a human before you use that overcoat, though. Good disguise."  
"Hm, I guess you're right—"  
Wait.  
"Ah, what did you just say?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"Maybe it's hard to tell… but I'm actually a Faunus, and I'd like to keep it a secret as much as possible. Not like you, I can't just flash my tail in front of someone… I don't want to lose my job yet."  
No—not that. Tail, he says? What the hell?  
I just looked back and spotted another bullshit happening to me. A black furred appendage, just like a wolf's tail, sprouting from my rear and moving around with a living vigor—  
Great.  
So, I'm a Faunus now?


	4. Aww, yeah! Dating Simulator!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... What even is my life now?

I sat on the bed in my room, contemplating everything that happened today. I was just going outside to buy some books to add another skill for myself, but apparently, my shitty luck doesn't allow my journey to be rather… uneventful.  
Just look at it, I met a White Fang Officer and some mysterious lady from god knows where! And I have to bullshit my way out just for the sake of saving my own life—so much for a shopping trip.  
"Open status screen." I said, dejectedly.

Name: Jaune Arc  
Title: Grimmbane's Apprentice  
Level: LV21  
HP: 2410/2410  
MP: 2017/2017  
STR: 40 (+30%)  
VIT: 49 (+30%)  
DEX: 40 (+30%)  
INT: 41 (+30%)  
WIS: 40 (+30%)  
LUK: 7  
POINTS: 15  
MONEY: 9070 Lien

I just want to ask one thing. Why isn't my luck increasing?! Every single other stats increased by one with each level up, but why the luck just kept on that shitty amount?! I don't get it!  
And a few other weirdness came out.

Race: Faunus (Wolf)  
Night Vision (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%

A special trait that which most Faunus are gifted with. With a truly exceptional sight, the user of this skill can see in the night, as clear as in the daytime. The night is now your playing field.

Primal Instinct (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
A special trait that which all Faunus are gifted with. With instinct as sharp as the animals, the user of this skill became more agile and feral in movement. Attacking and Evading became much easier. Passive Increase of DEX by 10%.  
Passive Increase of Evasion by 10%.

At first, I was freaked out by this—and suddenly calmed down by Gamer's Mind. I checked out why, and apparently, this is because of the title [Grimmbane's Apprentice], which I'm using to replace [The Gamer]. Its effect, basically transformed me into a half-man, half-wolf… a wolf Faunus, if you will.  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror.  
I have a tail, a pair of pointy ears on top of my head, and some feral traits on my face now. Even my blonde hair became pitch black and increased a bit in length, almost reaching my shoulder.  
Oh, and my eyes changed too. Instead of blue and round like usual, they were emerald green, seemingly gleaming in mischief, and pointed. Ooh, my eyes are edgy now, niiice. Like a badass.  
A normal Faunus could have only one animal trait, but now I have several. Tukson has noted this too, and this just convinced him further that I truly am The Descendant of Grimmbane, The Grimm Slayer. Praise my cursed luck.  
I'm just glad that my transformation was caused by my title, which I assume was totally safe one… I thought it was caused by my Grimm equipment at first, but I removed them and it does nothing to my transformation… It's just a mere title change and it literally changes everything on my side.  
Just how bullshit my Semblance could have gone? It transformed me into a Faunus, although the transformation reverted when I changed the title again, making me a human again. Neat!  
This is very good for a disguise or spying… Look, I know it's not the skill a Hero to commonly have, but whatever. I'm not complaining about how bullshit it is if it gives me many advantages for my life.  
And… at least I have something to back up my lies. Though I'm not particularly happy about this, it can keep my secret safe for now. Okay, moving on to the next topic!  
I got fifteen points now! What should I spend it? Strength? Vitality? Intelligence? Or that fucking Luck? I'd say I go for Strength, for all that shitty attack power I have, but I have this strange urge to invest a point to Vitality. Just one point...  
And then something I didn't expect just happened. Another Damned Blue Screen.

Iron Fortress (Passive & Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (VIT:50)  
An immense vitality just gifted to few individuals. With a body with such great resistance to harm, the user of this skill can stand tough like an unbreakable fortress before the enemy. Consume MP by 100 per 10 seconds.  
Passive Increase of Stamina Recovery by 50%.  
Passive Decrease Physical Damage received by 20%.  
Passive Increase of total HP amount by 30%.  
50% Chances to resist [Flinching] and [Stun]. 100% Chances to resist [Flinching] and [Stun] when activated. Cannot move while this skill still active.  
Passive Increase of VIT-related skill effects by 30%.

I call BULLSHIT! My ability is so cheap! Look at those bonuses! I was just kinda going on a whim by making my Vitality to 50, but this is what happened. It just sooo awesome I can't believe it! I'm so tough now!  
I wonder what will happen if I make my other stats to 50 too? Let's see… fourteen points left… where to spend… have to think about this carefully…  
I was really tempted to go for Strength, but not yet. I'll spend nine points on Intelligence… let's see what else will happen…

Soul Control (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (INT:50)  
The Man was strong, smart, and resourceful. Thus, he created a skill to increase his sensitivity and control with Aura, improving his overall power with his own soul.  
10% Increase in Aura Recovery Rate.  
5% Increase in total MP amount.  
5% Increase in Aura-Based Attack.  
5% Increase in Aura-Based Defense.  
30% Increase to MP-related skill effects.

YES!  
I pump my fist in rejoice.  
I can survive battles longer with my Vitality and maintain my Aura with my Intelligence—I know I've chosen the right decision! The Legendary Jaune Arc is no longer a mere dream, baby! Oh, I'm on fire now! Unstoppable!  
Uhm. Let's invest the remaining points for strength… five points, it's not reaching 50 yet, but a little increase can't be hurt, isn't it? Nobody likes a weak hero anyway.  
What's next…  
Oh yeah, my favorite part. The Skill Books!  
I've bought two books from Tukson's Book Trade. To be honest, that was my original intention before I met Raven and miraculously deceived her. With my total nonsense, no less. Well, I did it for the sake of reuniting her and her daughter, okay? The end justifies the means! Really!  
Anyways, I've chosen two books after that. Now, I held both of them in my hands, and the damned blue screen just spontaneously popped up before my face like it usually does. I've gotten used of it by now.

Skill Book: Withershins 1st: Restoration—Rank: Magic  
The first book of the humorous tales of a man's ailment and cure. Teaches skill that enables the user to make use of his/her Aura to heal bodily injuries, whether it his/her own or the others.

Skill Book: Wayland's Heart: Smithing—Rank: Magic  
The masterpiece of Wayland, The Blacksmith Huntsman—The art of crafting weapons and armor from raw materials, or improving ordinary weapons and armor with the infusion of Aura.

Cool.

You picked up the skill book [Withershins Restoration]. Would you like to learn it?

"Yes." I muttered.

You learned the skill [Withershins Restoration]!  
[Withershins Restoration] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
The Withershins family has discovered the truth in the past, that the soul, and by extension the Aura, is something infinite in distance and unbound by death. By releasing their soul and Aura, they achieved immortality even in their death. (MP: 50)  
Restore 50 HP, and remove the low-ranking status effects. (Without Dust Crystal)  
Restore 50 HP and 50 MP, remove the low-ranking status effects, additional buff effects dependent on the type of dust. (With Dust Crystal)

Huh, they found that the soul is something infinite in distance and unbound by death. By releasing it, they found immortality even in their own passing. Neat.  
Two is all I got today. I was looking for more, but I thought two is enough for the first try. Healing... of course, it was the very important skill which I'm sure will come in handy, since my would-be profession involves fighting the beasts of darkness and I will get myself injured… probably a lot. Having the skill to heal is a must in this line of work.  
And…  
You picked up the skill book [Aura Smithing]. Would you like to learn it?  
"Yes!"

You learned the skill [Aura Smithing]!  
[Aura Smithing] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
The special art of smithing, invented by Wayland The Blacksmith Huntsman. By pouring your essence of self, namely your Aura, you can imprint your very soul to anything you forged and crafted, gifting it a better durability and formidability. Level up by successfully forge and craft weapon and armor.

And smithing! I'll be a Blacksmith Huntsman, baby! Isn't that neat?!  
Obviously, I know every single student in Signal forges their own weapon, but I have yet to create anything like that. Long before I got The Gamer Semblance (which is total bullshit), I was planning to just stick to Crocea Mors… but now I changed my mind.  
I won't discard my family heirloom, of course. Aside from my family's pride, I love the knightly image when I wielded it anyway. Everyone has a high-tech weapon, usually a short-range weapon with transforming mechanism (it's also a gun!), while I got this sword and shield.  
Oh, so you want to call me an 'Old-Timer'? I prefer 'Classics'!  
That said, I want to get a weapon-making experience like the others. With this skill, I certainly can pull that off easily. I'll ask my friend where is the best place to make weapons, I'll go there after school…  
And also after I taken care of something very important.  
________________________________________  
"Hey, I got one question for you."  
"What is it, Jaune?"  
Just like I said before, I asked my best friend about a good place to make weapons. This friend is the same one who I asked about good bookstore… and yes, I remember it led to me meeting Raven and Tukson, but I still trust his opinion. He is the one closest thing I can call a best friend, beside Yang.  
I'm in good terms with my classmates, but I never socialize with them too much, so you can just call them my acquaintances or something like that. It's because I was so busy training and honing my skills that I never hang out with them very much. Only towards those two that I feel some sort of connection.

The One Who Call Upon The Souls  
LV 25  
Hetero Chrome

Have I said before that besides Yang, there are a few ones whose level is higher than me? Yeah, this is one of these people, the Class Representative, the role-model student, highest academical score in my class... and a badass in my opinion.  
A black-haired young man with round glasses and a pair of different colored eyes… dark amethyst violet and bright emerald green, and a beauty mark under his right eye. He's wearing signature red blazer of Signal Academy, with a gold emblem that signifying his position as the Class Rep.  
And despite his nerdy appearance, he's buff as hell, his body is full of muscles, his posture looking sturdy and tough. He had proven himself much stronger than me in brute force... if the record 4-0 against me can't convince you of that.  
Observe.  
So yeah, I just realized this morning that I don't have to say [Observe] verbally to activate the skill. Just the thought is enough. If only I realize it sooner, things could be easier for me. Now, let's see his background…

Background:?

What the hell? I understand that he's cool, calm, smart and mysterious boy… but I can't see his background? Oh, come on. I can see Raven Branwen's, why I can't see his? He's not even ten levels away from me!  
His title sounded somewhat creepy, and no one knows his Semblance anyway. He never showed it, he always wins the combat classes with just his weapon, although he loses one battle to Yang. He's accidentally touched her hair, the blonde bombshell gets pissed off, and… you know the rest.  
He's got hospitalized. Of course, Yang got herself a detention for giving him unnecessary beatings... do I really have any reason to put my suspicion on him? He was a nice guy, even though sometimes a bit gloomy… not that I can blame him, his past was painful, as far as I knew. He had told me a bit about his past.  
"Before you ask anything, how's the bookstore?" He asked with his cool, regal sounding voice of his. "Did you manage to find something good there?"  
Yeah. A near-death experience in the form of a hot, sword-wielding woman. I can't ask you for better things, friend. Thank you very, very, very little.  
"Of course. I got two amazing books!" I cheerfully answered.  
"Ah, can I see it?"  
"Well, I didn't bring it with me…"  
They have been shattered into blue glass pieces anyway, so…  
"Oh, okay." He nodded, a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Anyways, what is it that you're asking? Are you looking for something again?"  
"Ah, you know me so well, Hetero." I grinned. "Now I'm looking for a weaponsmith! I wanna make something good for myself! Do you know where is the best one around Vale?"  
"Hmm, let's see…"  
He inclined his head and putting his hand on his chin, pondering about it for a moment before lifting his head again and gave me his answer.  
"How about... The Firebeard's Forgemaster? For reference's sake, I forged my Sinslayer there. The place's really good, top quality." Hetero suggested. "And they give beginner's guide too, so I think you won't have a problem…"  
I won't, with or without a guide, actually. The Smithing skill gives me the basic knowledge of making weapons, so all I need was experience to hone it and make it better than before… in another word, level it up!  
"But why so sudden, Jaune?" Hetero asked, tilting his head to the side. "Aren't you said before that you satisfied with your sword and shield?"  
"Yeah, I am." I nodded. "But I, just, uh… wanna do new things! Yeah! Um, innovation, you know? Or something like that!"  
"Hmmm…"  
Hetero just narrowed his different-colored eyes and stares sharply. Ugh, I feel like I'm being interrogated. Those violet and green eyes are sharp as an eagle.  
"Alright, your wish, I suppose." He just shrugged, finally relented. "And I take it you will go to The Firebeard after this?"  
"Uh, no, I got one thing to take care before that…"  
"Huh?"  
I smirked to him, even though he certainly knows nothing about my plans.  
"I'm going to see Professor Branwen."  
________________________________________  
I have to talk to Professor Branwen, sooner or later. And I prefer sooner, who knows if Raven doesn't trust me about me being his informant and asking her brother herself. As far as I know, she wouldn't mind cutting me down if she found out that I'm lying…  
She'll cut me apart. Then she threw a piece of my body into her portal, which ended to god knows where, and she'll dispose another piece of my body to somewhere else in another location… and no one will ever find my body… truly, rest in pieces.  
I mentally shuddered. Dear Oum, that was creepy. What am I imagining?!  
Since I'm still alive, there is a possibility that she doesn't ask him yet. Or maybe it's because I said I will inform her about Yang… nevertheless, I have to talk to the Professor as soon as possible, before everything goes awry. And now is the perfect time for that. Who knows, maybe Raven will just visit him and ask her brother about me...  
"Excuse me, Professor."  
I went my way to the Professor's office after I said my goodbye to Hetero, and now I'm knocking his office doors politely. Silence greeted me at first before I heard some movement inside and then the door opens up.  
I was expecting a drunken man in his early thirty standing unimpressively at the door, but reality says otherwise. A young girl in her standard uniform for Signal Academy, a red blazer with a white 'S' in the breast pocket and a black, thigh-length skirt. And what tells her apart from her fellow Signal student was her pitch black stockings and a red scarf around her neck.  
Her shoulder-length hair was black with red tints to it. And lastly, a pair of stunning silver eyes that meet my blue.

The Wind Which Scattered The Rose Petals Away  
LV 24  
Ruby Rose

Well, here goes Yang's beloved baby sister. There is totally nothing wrong above her head… except for her level! How is exactly a first-year student in Signal has a higher level than me?! I've been disgraced enough by her sister, and now her too?  
Uggh… so much… self-depreciation…  
But anyway!  
Observe.  
Background: Huntress-in-Training in Signal Academy. Daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, the former members of now disbanded Team STRQ. Also half-sister of Yang Xiao Long and niece of Qrow Branwen. Wants to became Huntress like her late mother, purely to help people. Not good with the people she just met, and a true weapon geek.  
Emotions: Nervous, Afraid, Curious and Confused.  
Thank god this one's visible. Moving on…  
One more thing I've discovered. Her mother isn't Raven, but someone else? Even though their hair color was similar, and I know about Professor Taiyang Xiao Long… never heard of anybody called Summer Rose. That means she and Yang were just related by their father… and wow, I don't know what really happened with their family, but it was obvious that something was wrong here…  
Let's add it to 'The things Jaune Arc didn't know' list!  
Oh, but she seems like a nice, quirky girl to talk to! Even with her social awkwardness mentioned above… let's see…  
"Hello." I smiled.  
"Umm… hello…" She trails off and smiled nervously, she seems unsure what to say. "…Um, aren't you Yang's friend? I think I've seen you before…"  
"Oh, yes I am." I nodded. "And you are… Ruby Rose?"  
"Yeah, that's me! … and how did you know that?" Ruby's eyes narrowed slightly.  
"Yang always told stories about you." I chuckled. "Her beloved baby-sister, she says. How she punched out every boy who dared to hit on you… or even the ones who just talk about how they will attempt to hit on you… yeah, things like that."  
"Ohh…"  
She doesn't look happy. Of course, if someone reminded you of how your sister thinks that you still need to be protected, even though you don't actually need it.  
I know that feeling so well. Yeah, seven older sisters, remember?  
"Umm… and I think Yang told me about you too…" she mumbled softly, although not soft enough to escape my hearings. "Ah… some stories…"  
"Oh yeah? What'd she say?"  
I perked up. Wow, I'm actually worthy enough to be told as 'stories'! I can't believe this! I can't believe Yang said something good about me—  
"…The Vomit Boy?"  
My smile froze, almost becoming a cringed expression.  
Goddamn it, Yang Xiao Long!  
Are you referring to myself by that name in front of another girl? Your baby sister, at that! Just because you've seen me throw up in an airship doesn't mean you can spread my shame to everyone! Ugh, I hate my life.  
________________________________________  
—Two Years Ago—  
"Urgh… uhhk…"  
This is my worst day. Why did I even agree on taking an Airship to the Training Grounds in Patch? My motion sickness is acting up, getting worse and worse along the travel. And its peak occurred when I accidentally looked at the Airship's window and seeing things that sent me over the edge.  
"Uuhhh… hurrrrk!"  
I can't take it anymore. I ran off while covering my mouth, searching wildly for something… that! A trash can!  
I bumped into a few people, holding back myself. Can't afford them to see me in this shameful form! No, I don't want to stain the glorious name of the Arc family! What my parents gonna say about this?! Nooo!  
"Hurk!"  
I threw up in the trash can, disposing of all breakfast and my stomach's content into the trash can. A heavenly sense of relief filled my heart (and my stomach, yes) while I wipe some remains of my… engorgement from my lips.  
Oh, dear Oum, I feel so much better now! Thank god!  
Wait, I heard something. A girl's voice? And she's giggling?  
I looked at the source of the voice. It was a blonde haired girl with lilac eyes, wearing a tan vest with a yellow top which revealed the… Rather an impressive size of her assets, and black shorts under her belt. It was supposed to be an interesting view... if only she doesn't stop giggling while staring at me.  
I realized something. She keeps giggling with her scroll faced against me, undoubtedly… recording my earlier activity...  
SHE'S… SHE'S MAKING A VOMIT MONTAGE OF ME!  
"NO! DELETE THAT RIGHT AWAY!"  
"NOPE! NOPE!"  
The blonde girl just zipped away, while I gave chase with my utmost ability. Of course, since I was so poor at running speed, I never caught her… thankfully, that cursed montage of mine was never leaked out…  
If I remember correctly, that was the time we started to know each other…  
God Yang it.  
________________________________________  
If she can see me now, she certainly would be laughing her ass off… and I swear, I'll pay her back on that. For that, I'll go after her, find her…and I'll just… uh… not laugh at her terrible puns?  
"Ah, I'm sorry! Yang told me to call you by that when I see you…" the young girl seemed to shrink away in fear. "I don't want to make you angry! I'm so sorry, Mister!"  
I can't help but let my smile widened at her cute voice. Who's gonna angry to that face? Certainly, not me.  
"Nevermind that, I'm not angry." I gestured to myself with my thumbs. "Just in case Yang doesn't tell you, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"  
Arc Rule Number One: Be always confident to any girl you met on your way!  
…That's what my Dad always says, but there is only silence now.  
"Uh… do they?" Ruby just looked at me skeptically.  
I want to slap my own face so much. God that was so horrible.  
"They…they will. I hope they will." I lowered my head. "My mother always said that—no, nevermind." I shut my mouth before it got worse.  
Aaaand it becomes awkward. I don't know what to say anymore, and she just fell silent and fidgeting around. Oh yeah, this fine conversation between two socially-awkward teenagers is just perfect.  
"Who's that, kiddo?"  
An older voice spoke up, thankfully saved me from the awkward situation.  
"Um, he's a friend of Yang's…" Ruby turned to the voice, and so am I.

?  
LV ?  
Qrow Branwen

Another monster I can't beat yet. And also, he's always drunk, even when he's teaching in the class, brought his flask of whatever content inside it and drinking in front of his students. So much for The Best Teacher Material.  
"Oh, it's you, Scrawny." Professor Qrow Branwen waved his hand.  
And he rarely calls his students with their given name, most of them have their own nickname, his nieces included. So far no one's gotten away from this habit.  
He is a man in his thirty with graying, black spiky hair, dark red eyes like his sister and some stubble on his chin. He wears a gray dress shirt and a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Oh, and a red tattered cloak too.  
He has a weird taste for accessories too, with few rings on his finger and a cross-shaped pendant, which inverted to the side.  
"Good afternoon, Professor." I greeted politely, nodding.  
"Heya kiddo. Is something wrong?"  
"Actually, I have something to tell you. Very important, Professor." I urged. "Can we talk in private?"  
Qrow gave Ruby a glance for a moment, before returning to me.  
"Uh, sorry kiddo. I've got a date already." He shrugged. "I'm promised the Pipsqueak—"  
"I'm not a Pipsqueak!" Ruby protested. "I'm a Grown-Up! I. Drink. Milk!"  
She pouted angrily at her uncle and puffing her cheeks. So childish, yet so cute.  
"—to take her to the Firebeard today." Qrow proceeds as if he didn't hear that. "She has to do maintenance for her weapon, changed the illegal parts of it with the legal ones. I don't think I have much time for both of you. So I'll have to prioritize her over you, kiddo. Sorry about that."  
"Well, I have just the right solution for that, Professor." I lifted my hand. "Actually, I will be going to the Firebeard after this. So, maybe Ruby can tag along with me. Maybe, uh, just… maybe. How about that?"  
Qrow stared at me. Hard. I don't know whatever in his mind, but at least I can do this…  
Observe.

Background: The Deserter from of the Branwen Tribe and the twin brother of Raven Branwen. The former member of now disbanded Team STRQ. Member of the Inner Circle of ?. Now he is a teacher in Signal Academy and personal mentor to his niece, Ruby Rose. And he always drunk, by the way.  
Emotions: Skeptical, Impatient, Calculating and Cynical.

This one's visible too.  
Not so many questions popped up in my mind (I pretty much knew almost everything stated there), except for that ?. What the hell is that? Is he some kind of Secret Society Member? Sounds so suspicious… but I think that's for another time. Add it to the list of things I don't know!  
"So, um, can we talk?" I ask him hesitantly.  
He stared at me for a few more seconds before lifting his stubbled chin and nodded.  
"Alright then," Qrow said. "Proposal accepted."  
I turned to Ruby.  
"I'm sorry, can you leave us for a moment?" I said apologetically.  
"What, can't I stay here?" Ruby just pouted.  
"I'm sorry, Ruby—this is super important, and you don't have to know—yet." I scratched my head while saying that. "This is important to me, to you, Professor Branwen and—your sister Yang. So I'll tell you when the time comes."  
"Aww… okay…" Ruby looks a bit dejected. "But promise you'll tell me?"  
"Yeah, I promise."  
I smiled. And she smiled back, thank god.  
Status 'Acquaintance' with Ruby Rose has been achieved!  
Damned Blue Screen, you just ruined my moment of happiness. You should read the damn situation next time!  
I watched as Ruby left the room and closed the door, and then Qrow slumped to his chair and gestured me to take a seat on another chair not too far from him. He takes his flask out from his pocket and began to take a sip of whatever inside it. After his routine activities done, he turned his head to me.  
"So what is this 'super important' thing you wanna talk about, kiddo?"  
Okay. Here goes nothing. Just, please know that I actually have no idea to properly tell him about my little encounter with his sister.  
"Actually, Professor…"  
"Yeah?" Qrow lifted his flask and taking sips again…  
"I've met your sister yesterday… and got her number."  
That instant, Professor Qrow Branwen spit-take his drink at my face.  
Great.  
________________________________________  
I've dropped the bomb.  
Which results with some unknown liquid, which is smell like a rat's piss, spilled all over me… but at least everything's going as planned!  
…Although actually I didn't make any real plan beforehand.  
To make the drunken Professor believe me, I have to tell him about my Semblance. He makes comments here and there, like 'that's just like games the Pipsqueak or the Firecracker always play' or 'I never saw that kind of Semblance before, no such thing can exist' and 'it sounds like a total bullshit'.  
Oh, how right he is... if only he knew. My Semblance is a total bullshit.  
Who's gonna believe that you can see someone's power level above their head, along with their title and their names, and to say nothing about reading their background too? And to say I can get drop items from the Grimm I killed? Logically, he doesn't believe me at first, but his opinions slowly changed when I said everything stated in his background. There is his past that he never told anyone, so I think that's a legit proof for my Semblance!  
I'm telling the truth this time. No bullshit!  
He began to seriously take me after that. I told everything about what happened in Tukson's Book Trade, about me meeting his sister and… got that quest. Yeah, the reuniting one, which promises me an absurd amount of experience. About me accepting that quest right there, just a few meters away from her.  
And I also told him about me bullshitting his sister with my spontaneous and full-of-improvisation acting, with seemingly calm and collected demeanor in a questionable outfit. And how she eventually believed my bullshit and spare my life, such a miracle. Oh, and I didn't skip any detail about my Faunus transformation to Qrow… just in case he doesn't trust me enough, I even transformed into my Hei Lang persona before him!  
And when I finished my story, he just laughed his ass off. A laugh so hearty that I can't help but wonder what's so funny, and ended up following his laugh.  
"That Raven! Seeing you in that stupid get up and bullshitting her… and she just believed you?! Oh, how hilarious! If only I can see her face that time! Kiddo, you may just have done something never recorded in history!"  
"Is—is that so?"  
Qrow is still laughing at his sister's misfortune and my undoubtedly cool outfit. He—he just being jealous at my coolness. Yeah, certainly he is!  
"Yeah! My sister never fell into any tricks, and she always punishes anyone for even trying! You're lucky to pull that one off! Good one!"  
"Uh…"  
"And you said that you got her number? In your first meeting? Oho, I don't think even Taiyang can pull that kind of thing back then! You're the player, kid!"  
"I… I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult, sir…"  
"It's the first. Otherwise, she'd kill you on the spot… I'm sure of that, kiddo."  
He turned serious at his last words, and I gulp slowly when I heard that. Yeah, I remember that sensation… when Raven's sword touched my neck… I can feel that there's no hesitation there. No doubt. No fear. No remorse.  
She would've killed me there and leave my body just like that. Cruel and cold, just like her sword. If I don't say anything about knowing Yang, I'd certainly die.  
"That being said, kiddo… you said that you accepted some quest-thingy, aren't you?" Qrow took another sip and gulped it down before I can answer, seemingly afraid that I'd drop another bomb. "You'll reunite my sister with the Firecracker?"  
"Yeah… what about it?"  
"I gotta say that you have some pretty bad guts, kiddo." He shook his head. "If it was me in your position, I wouldn't even dare accepting it. Hell, I don't know if you are really brave or just plain stupid."  
"Hey, sir! that's rude!"  
He's totally ignored me.  
I felt offended, but his words make sense. Why I even bother helping them? A normal person would've just walked away, even more, when they know the risks. Although the rewards are so tempting, there is no one would've risked their lives for strangers… I have already said my reason before, but actually there is one more reason, besides to make them a happy family.  
I want to become a Hero, and a Hero will do what normal person can't and wouldn't, no matter what the risks and difficulty, no matter what rewards he shall receive should he completed it. This is just the beginning of my tale… if I can't do that, then how I'm supposed to save the world in the future?  
"Well, good luck on that, kiddo."  
Qrow suddenly smiled, to my surprise.  
"Honestly, I don't have much expectation for you, what's with your meager skills and talents… but now I knew there is something more than that in you. Thanks for your decision, kiddo." He stood up from his chair. "Who knows… maybe you are truly the one they need. If you're really succeeded in reuniting them as a family… I'll be forever thankful."  
You gained the trust of Qrow Branwen! Now he's your ally!  
I glanced at the Damned Blue Screen for a moment, before dismissing it.  
Well… there are some deep words going here. I don't know what exactly to say, everything in my mind sounded too rude in this point of conversation. Fortunately, Qrow saved me from having to reply to him.  
"By the way, kiddo." He ticked his finger. "You posed as my informant. That means you have to relay every information from me to her, and maybe you two will meet on a regular schedule. That also means you have to make her trust you, and that's why I'll give you top-secret information. Don't leak any of that, okay?"  
"Yes, sir." I saluted.  
"Don't screw it up, kiddo. Or else…"  
"Of course I won't!" I began to panic, before Gamer's Mind calmed me down. "Just… please, sir, keep pretending as my client! Keep pretending that I'm your hired informant, please! I beg you, sir… this is my life we talking about!"  
And Qrow just laughed again.  
"I'm just kidding, relax." He shrugged while chugging his flask again. "If you somehow messed up, I'll save you. In worst-case scenario… just stay alive until I can reach you."  
I nodded and stood up from my chair.  
"Now, off you go, Mr. Informant." He patted my shoulder. "Don't keep Pipsqueak waiting too long—and don't you try anything funny on her, alright? Or else..." he reached out for his weapon on his back, and before he can brandish it fully...  
I just make the most nervous smile blossomed on my face and runs off.  
________________________________________  
"So, all I'm saying that motion sickness is the common problem that people let on, Ruby. Just wanna say that, so don't call me Vomit Boy anymore, okay?"  
Alright, so this is the most awkward walk with a girl I ever did in my life. For starters, I just begin on my nickname that Yang gave me… One girl called me Vomit Boy, and that's more than enough. I don't need her baby sister call me like that too.  
We are now preparing to take a fly on a Bullhead to Vale. Just my normal routine actually, Signal's in Patch and my home's in Vale… so a trip like this was daily for me. That said, my motion sickness was never cured or decreased even a bit… so I'll always have a precaution with me. I have the right medicine to hold it back.  
Why doesn't The Gamer give me something about that? Like [Vomit Resistance] or [Motion Sickness Resistance] or whatever. I was wondering why a Damned Blue Screen doesn't show up by now. Uh, back on track…  
"So, just call me Jaune."  
"Oookaaay, Jaune." Ruby nodded happily. "That nickname sucks anyway. I'll never use that again."  
Yeah, I think so too. But Yang would never let me live that down, so I think that nickname will stick for eternity, became the legends that remembered by Remnant forever… I can imagine a book based on that shameful memory of mine…

JAUNE ARC: THE LEGEND OF VOMIT BOY

...no, thanks.  
"So…uh, Jaune… why are you going to the Firebeard, exactly?" Suddenly, Ruby asked. "You're the upperclassman, right? It's kinda too late to forge a weapon…"  
"Yeah, I know that's weird." I nodded in understanding. "Actually, I got this sword already… and this shield too."  
"Ooooh…!"  
I took Crocea Mors out, both sword and shield. Ruby watched my sword with an expression I can't quite catch, mouth circling and… some shining stars in her silver eyes? Is my weapon really that cool? Finally, some appreciation for classics!  
"So… what' does it do?"  
She fiddled with the mechanism of my shield, and it suddenly flew off above my head. Reflexively, I caught my shield gracefully and put it back in my grasp, without any stupid move on my side, and she seems to be slightly impressed by that.  
Jaune, you actually can do one thing right! I'm so proud of myself!  
"Heheh… the shield gets smaller, so when I tired of carrying it… I can just put it away." I converted the shield into its sheath form and sheathed my sword. "Simple, yet effective."  
"But… wouldn't it weigh the same?"  
"Yeah, it does. But at least… it's smaller and easier to carry!"  
I puffed my chest in pride, held my head high like a true knight.  
"Um… well, anyway… I like it too!" Ruby chimed in cheerfully. "These days, there is not much appreciation for classics! Is it your family heirloom?"  
"Yup. My great-great grandfather uses it during the War."  
"Cool! So it's an ancient weapon!"  
Her silver eyes are just shining brightly in enthusiasm. So innocent… so pure…  
"But… then why you are making a new weapon?" She asks, looking a bit puzzled.  
I smiled at her.  
"I just wanna make something new. Students in Signal forge their own weapons, are they?" I said. "I know this is a bit too late but better late than never. Who knows, maybe I could use another weapon. Just in case."  
"Ohh… I see…"  
"So what'cha got, Ruby?" I asked back.  
"Ah, me?"  
She doesn't seem to bring any weapon, which is weird, because… she will go to a weaponsmith, isn't she? Isn't she going to do a maintenance and replace the parts of her weapon? I don't see her carrying anything…  
"I got… this thing."  
And then she just pulled out a big red gun, which transformed to an eerie-looking scythe, out from nowhere! I think I would have jumped my heart off if it wasn't for Gamer's Mind!  
"Um, is that a scythe?" I ask her the most obvious question.  
"And it's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."  
I suddenly felt stupid just by hearing that.  
"Meaning… it's also a gun?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Wow! That's cool! You're a genius!"  
I mean it. Honestly, it was one of the most interesting weapons I'd ever seen. A first-year student, forged that kind of complicated mechanics alone? Did she make that cool and scary scythe on her own? I can't say better praise than that. This girl must be a prodigy or a very talented one.  
"Eheheh, it's nothing, really!" Ruby scratched her head sheepishly, and I noticed a blush forming on her pale cheeks. "I—I just went overboard on designing it… it's no big deal. Uncle Qrow teaches me the basics… without him, I was just total garbage."  
"Hey, don't say something like that," I said with a bit chiding tone. "There are not many people can pull something like that in their first year. You are a very talented individual, Ruby. You're special. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
Instinctively, I patted her head softly. This must be what it feels like if I have a little sister, which unfortunately I never had. My parents never got any plan on having any more children… it seems like I will be the youngest one forever. But that's alright, I don't mind at all.  
Meanwhile, Ruby fidgeting uncontrollably, her blush deepened.  
"Uhhh… thanks, Jaune… you're so nice…"  
"Anytime, Ruby."

Status 'Friend' with Ruby Rose has been achieved!

I just smiled when I see another blue screen popped up before me. See? I knew I had it in me! Confidence is the best way to make girls like you! And it must be accompanied with some fitting words! Saying cheesy lines and doing stupid things will never get you anywhere! Trust me!  
And after that, the rest of our little journey to the Firebeard's Forgemaster was a bit uneventful, only filled by a few, trivial conversation between us. Even on the Bullhead, we don't talk too much…  
________________________________________  
I survived the travel without throwing up. Mission Success for Jaune Arc!  
We are now walking in the streets of Vale, towards our destination, The Firebeard Forgemaster. The weaponsmith was located in the new heart of the city, which was rebuilt a few years ago after the old heart had been utterly decimated by the assault of The White Fang.  
The new heart was far better than the old, with many things provided there. A game center, cafe, nightclub, and all kinds of entertainment. It was also a secret program from The Council, saying that all positive energy generated there will effectively repel the Grimm. Good idea they have there.  
A few moments later, we have arrived at the Firebeard's Forgemaster.  
I scanned the interior of the workshop. There are so many different weapons hanged on the walls and a few more on the desks and glass cases, along with labels that I assume were their names. I saw an eerie-looking spear, colored dark red as if it just drawn blood… a golden, drill-like sword that doesn't seem to do much in a short-distance fight… and a one-edged blade just like Raven's, only without a chamber of dust on its hilt, so long that I don't even know how to properly wield it.  
And a few more impressive weapons that I skipped the description. I came here not to buy weapons, but to forge them myself. I'd like to make a weapon with my own hand, my own craftsmanship and masterpiece… although I think I've cheated a bit with my Semblance… just a bit, alright?  
"Hello there! Can I help you?"  
A man in, I assume in his forty, greeted us from behind his counter. Undoubtedly the shopkeeper. He was a bald man with a brilliant red beard, just like his name:

The Spirit of Forging  
LV ?  
Carmine Firebeard

I groaned internally. A title, but not a level? Still not anyone I can beat yet… but anyway, it's [Observe] time!

Background: A Blacksmith Huntsman. An old acquaintance of Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long. Originally from Vacuo, before he moved to Vale because of his family business. Currently running a weaponsmith and weapon shop to maintain his family's reputation, retiring from Huntsman's life for an unknown amount of time.  
Even this one's visible. I wonder why I can't see my best friend's backstory?  
And apparently, this man knows Professor Branwen and Xiao Long.  
"Hello, Mr. Firebeard!" Ruby waved her hand happily to the old man.  
"Ah, there you are, Miss Rose! Here to do maintenance again?" Carmine Firebeard smiled to the girl beside me.  
I chuckled at their exchange. Ruby must be coming here often to be so familiar with this old man. Although, the man himself seems to be a nice guy, barring the scary red beard he has.  
"Yes! Crescent Rose needs to change a little bit!"  
"Then help yourself! The Maintenance Room is unoccupied! All set for you!"  
"Alrighty! Thanks!"  
Ruby happily scampers off to a room, just like a little kid seeing her new room, making me smile at that. That left me alone with the bearded old man. And he threw a curious glance towards me before he opens his mouth.  
"Are you new here, son? Never seen you before."  
"Uh, actually I've been here for a long time." I scratched my head. "This is the first time I go to a weaponsmith though… I'm going to forge a weapon for myself."  
"Going to Signal, aren't you?"  
"No, actually I'm just about to graduate from there… I'm going to Beacon in a few weeks, sir."  
That question was an understandable one. Actually, forging your own weapon is a total must in Signal, otherwise, they won't accept you there. But somehow, my parents were managed to convince the Headmaster and urged him to accept me…  
And I was accepted just by barely passing a combat capability test. That's it. I... think?  
"Well, that's surprising. Never heard any student in Signal passed without forging his own weapon." The old man scratched his bearded chin. "Are you a prodigy or something? Signal's pretty strict, you know."  
"No, sir. I'm just an average guy. Totally harmless! And—" I waved my hands abruptly, only to be interrupted.

The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!

Damn you, The Gamer! I'm just trying to be humble!  
"I was barely accepted by some pleading and effort… and now I want to make something by my own hands to make myself better." I finished my words.  
"Hmm. You're interesting, son." Firebeard nodded. "That said, this is your first time forging a weapon?"  
"Yes."  
"Need some help?"  
"Thank you sir, but I've understood the basics. Theory and all that, you know."  
"That won't do, son." Firebeard shook his head. "In The Arts of Blacksmithing, theories won't take you very far. Trust me, kid, you'll need a few trial and errors before you can get it right."  
"I'm, uh… pretty confident I can do that, sir."  
"Which is pretty good. Confidence is one of the things you need in Blacksmithing, but it's not that simple. Knowledge, Practice, Confidence, Skill… you can only get it right by combining these, and give it your all, son. And do you even know what you want to make?"  
I opened my mouth, only to close it again. Yeah… I don't have any idea what weapon I'm gonna make; he was right. I just came here to make weapon… but what exactly? Hell, I'm not even thinking about that all the way here. I have Crocea Mors with me, so I never put it too much thought, however…  
What do I truly need?  
I have to deal with Raven, as soon as she'd contacted me. That means, I have to pose as Hei Lang again, and that goes without saying that I can't use Crocea Mors in front of her, or I'll blow my cover. Of course, I have no intention to fight her, but if and when something wrong happened… I must be fully prepared for that.  
What weapon will fit my image as Hei Lang? As The Descendant of Grimmbane, The Legendary Grimm Slayer? As the one who slain the beast of darkness in the shadows, yet maintaining the light of his soul in the process? Light and Darkness…  
"I admit, I have no idea, sir." I sighed in defeat. "Can you give me some examples?"  
"Sure, son. Wait there, I'll get you something…"  
He goes inside his office, and I heard some loud rustling and something heavy being lifted up and dropped abruptly. Just what is that old man doing? I hope he's not doing anything too dangerous… ah, no, he's a Huntsman, it's probably fine.  
I glanced at the room now Ruby is in, and there's no sign that she will come outside soon. She must be really absorbed in her works… Well, I think I'd get sooo lonely here. No friends, no quirky girls, no one to talk… yeah, I'd like to sleep now, thank you very little…  
"Whoops, sorry for waiting, son. Here it is!"  
Firebeard comes back with a giant book that I can only describe as an ancient tome, with dusty brown cover and rustled pages visible from outside, protruding from its interior. Looks very old, with red writing on its cover:

LEGENDARY WEAPONS IN REMNANT—LISTS AND DESCRIPTIONS!

"This is it, son—you can just look for example here. Classic models, yes, but it's worth using. Many Huntsmans and Huntresses have based their weapons from this book. Trust me, son."  
"It's certainly a big book there." I mused. "And thick—so many reading for me."  
"Oh, you don't need to read anything! It's just pictures and some descriptions." Firebeard waves his hand. "If you want to work right away, you can just take it to the Forging Room right there." He gestured to another door, not so far from the Maintenance Room.  
"Uh…" I mumbled.  
"What is it, son?"  
I don't answer him quickly. That's not because of any impoliteness or social awkwardness on my side, but rather because I was baffled by a Damned Blue Screen that chose just that moment to show up.

QUEST ALERT!  
KNIGHT OF RED ROSES—RUBY'S FIRST IMPRESSION!  
Forge your own weapon with a skill never showed by a first-timer. Impress Ruby with your craftsmanship and make the weapon lover squeal in delight at your creation! She'd certainly remember your image when you are in process of forging your weapon. So, be cool… or hot, whatever.  
Limit time: 6 Hours  
Reward :  
-Exp +3000  
-Increased closeness with Ruby  
-Positive impression from Ruby and Firebeard  
Bonus Reward! If you finished it faster:  
-Ruby Rose +10 Affection  
-10 Red Dust Crystal, from Firebeard  
Failure Penalty:  
-Fail to make weapons for your Hei Lang disguise  
-Decreased Closeness with Ruby  
-Negative impression from Ruby and Firebeard  
Accept? Yes/No

What.  
I sighed again.  
Since when has my life become a Dating Simulator?


	5. Let's do some Crafting! ... and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... What should I make?

Hmm.  
Alright…how I do this?  
I'm now in the Forging Room, which now was totally unoccupied, save for myself. I frowned upon the thick book Firebeard just lent me, unsure what exactly I should make, there are far too many interesting weapons to choose... yet there is too little time.  
I have five and half hours before the quest time limit expires!  
I've skimmed the contents inside the book for about thirty minutes and I still haven't made my decision yet. If I'm not me, someone with the Gamer's Mind, I would've probably gotten panic attacks and hysterics, Old Jaune style. I remained calm, although some confusion kept lingering on my mind…  
What should I make?  
What is the weapon fitting for the image of Hei Lang?  
What is the suitable weapon for The Descendant of Grimmbane, The First Huntsman, and The Grimmslayer? Hmm.  
A sword? Spear? Axe? Gauntlet? Whip? Or a cane? Or… I don't know! There is too many of them! And every single of them looks so great…

[Excalibur], the legendary sword of Arthur from the Pendragon family, far relatives of Arc family, which disappeared after The King's death…  
[Gae Bolg], an invincible spear used by Cu Chulainn, an unknown hero from Mantle, before it changed name to Atlas…  
[Caladbolg], the sword with a slashing force so strong it can cut a hill apart. Its tale also originates from Atlas...  
[The Grass Cutter], the one-edged sword from a Mistralian tale. Rumor has it that the owner has successfully slain the Legendary Grimm, Yamata no Orochi with it.  
[Longinus]… Dubbed as The Spear of Destiny, it was wielded by Wiseman Almasy, a great hermit from the ancient mountain of Vale.

These are just a small listing of weapons , yet they're a small piece of great weapons listed in the book!  
The list goes on and on… the weapons of Legendary Huntsmans and Huntresses… You should understand why I'm so confused! Although it's in name only, my weapon will be based from one of these legendary weapons, and all of these are my favorite! And I have to choose one of them.  
It doesn't help that every weapon has its own backstory. As if its purpose was, solely, just to make me salivate at the thought of recreating these legendary weapons. I just need to make one, for the love of Oum!  
"Heey, Jaune?"  
My thoughts are shattered abruptly by a loud knocking at the door. Almost got a heart attack right there, if it wasn't for Gamer's Mind. Thank god I'm me. Go me.  
"Hey, Ruby."  
And yeah, Ruby entered the room without waiting for me.  
Turned myself away from the book, I direct my gaze to the red-haired girl, who is carrying… no, hugging her scythe with a happy expression. Strangely, I felt an ominous sensation just by seeing that very expression on her face. And that feeling is just getting worse when she began to rub her face to her weapon…  
Must be my imagination. If something dangerous is gonna happen, my [Sense Danger] should be acting up. Hopefully, it does. Hopefully.  
"Have you finished your maintenance yet, Ruby?" I asked.  
"Yep! My baby—I mean, Crescent Rose is now patched up! All ready!"  
…Did she called her weapon 'my baby'? Not gonna comment on that…  
I mean, uh… everyone has their own preference, right? She's a weapon geek, anyway… so yeah, no problem! Everything's cool!  
"I see… cool! Good for you, I guess…"  
I smiled at her, but it changed back to a frown when I looked at the book again.  
"I can't decide on what weapon I wanna make…" I sighed in defeat.  
I just read through the book absent-mindedly, going through the rapidly increasing list of choice. Pick one, Jaune… pick one that should be fitting for the image of Hei Lang… The Descendant of Grimmbane…  
Nay, I can think of nothing!  
"Eh, what's the problem, Jaune?" Ruby said stepping closer, voice touched with concern. "Are you looking for an example in that book?"  
"Yeah, but I can't find anything fitting…"  
"That explains why you are looked kinda lost." Ruby nodded. "Can I help?"  
She transformed Crescent Rose to its gun form and put it back behind her body. Then she extends her hands toward me.  
"Ah, that would be pretty much appreciated!"  
Ruby took the thick book from my hand with ease, holding the heavy book with her small hand and opened its pages with the other hand. Her silver eyes shining on with a seriousness that I never imagined.  
Then again, she is a weapon geek…  
"What kind of weapon you want to make, Jaune?" she asked.  
"Um… weapon for a Hero, I guess?" I answered hesitantly.  
"That's almost every single weapon in this book." Ruby deadpanned.  
"Yeah, that's why I'm so confused." I answer while shrugging.  
"Then give me a description of what hero you imagined, that wields your forged weapon. Can you do that?"  
"Hmm… okay. Let's see…"  
I lowered my head for a moment, thinking about Hei Lang and Grimmbane. Wearing the Grimm mask, yet set out to vanquish them all from this world… The first man who bears the title of Huntsman…  
"A Hero that will slay every single of Grimm on this planet." I lifted my head. "He's the one that walks in the shadows, defeats every spawn of darkness while his soul stays in the light of Aura, one who also protects this world. He's the one that will change Remnant for good."  
Saying that was slightly embarrassing on my part, but that's really what I want Hei Lang to be in the future. It's not just to fool Raven with my bullshit, it's just the start of something more. I am Jaune Arc, and maybe sometimes I will be Hei Lang.  
I turned to Ruby and found the young girl before me astonished beyond my expectation.  
"Wow! Never heard that kind of hero, actually. That's so cool!" she chirped. "Is that from a fairy tale? Or… is that an original story? Did you make it up? Did you? Did you? Can you tell me more? Pleeeease?"  
Well, it seems that Ruby wasn't just a weapon geek. She's a Hero geek too!  
For some reason, it brought a smile back to my face.  
"Hey hey, calm down, Ruby." I chuckled. "Let's save it for later, okay? We have a job to do."  
"Oh… oh yeah, the weapon! Almost forgot! Sorry!"  
She scratches her hair, seemingly blushing from embarrassment. I just grinned, while patting her head. Can't help it, and she doesn't seem to mind either.  
"Just… just let me find a good example…" Ruby scrambled out from my reach, and after calming herself down, resumed her search in the book.  
Still smiling, I watched her serious expression while she scanned through the pages. She's really serious about helping me… or she just wanted to see a new weapon, just like a weapons geek she truly is?  
"Umm… shadow… darkness…" she mumbled.  
Well, either way, I wanna believe that she's a real good girl inside.  
"Light… Aura… soul…" she still mumbling faintly.  
Who am I to refuse an offer from a girl? An Arc would never dare disappoint a girl! If a girl came over to you and said that she wanted to help you, accept it with a smile! It's Arc Rule Number Two!  
Quoted the exact word from Saffron Arc, my father and personal mentor…  
Anyways, with her helping, maybe I can finish my weapon faster…  
And complete the quest I've accepted earlier.  
Which its final result is… to impress Ruby.  
...  
I lowered my head.  
Seriously? What has happened to my life?  
I don't know anymore if my life is a Role-Playing Game or a Dating Simulator. Possibly both if I'm honest. While it feels great to make the girls take a liking to me, it also feels horribly wrong to see them in the perspective of a gamer. They are real humans, just like me… not fictional characters controlled by a program.  
For example, in the Dating Simulator games I played, if you maxed the 'affection' of a girl, that girl becomes completely loyal to you, and if you decided to take another girl and start to fill her 'affection' too, the first girl will do absolutely nothing about it. You can get away without any risk; in other words, you can freely cheat on anyone in those games.  
I don't want to treat them like that. In real life, whoever acted like that is an utter bastard that has to be kicked in their asses. Real hard.  
Of course I like the girls too, and to be honest, having many girls tending to myself is just one of my dreams. So it was hypocritical of me to say otherwise… but still, the egotistical part of myself took a hold of myself and accepted that quest—  
"I found it, Jaune!"  
My thoughts were shattered again. I lifted my face and saw Ruby's beaming expression, she's smiling so widely. While I smiling back at her, I think as to why she is so happy; I don't have the slightest idea as to what exactly makes her so happy. So, I come over to her to see what she has found…  
"How about this? I, I think it's perfect for the description you said before!" Ruby was bouncing around on her feet, she looks a bit impatient. "Here, take a look! Come on!"  
"Coming right there, Ruby…"  
She gave back the thick book to me and pointed at the picture of weapon that she just found. I took a moment to look at the picture, see its form and read its description…  
"Yeah, Ruby." I nodded. "I think this is perfect for me."  
________________________________________  
I started creating my weapon right away, not wasting any single moment.  
Thanks to the [Aura Smithing] I got this morning, I know exactly what to do after knowing what to make. I bought the necessary material from the Old Man Firebeard (I take the most expensive ones I can afford, the Lien from my hunting loot doesn't go to waste!), and after waving off his concern for a 'first-timer in the business', I returned to the Forging Room, where I will forge my own weapon…  
And oh yeah, Ruby's still there too. She said that she wanted to see me working.  
Damn, that was so sweet of her. Although, she can only accompany me until right before the sun set off, which is around five hours from now. Her father's rule, it seems. Professor Xiao Long was a super-protective father for his two daughters.  
And I just so happen to have five hours left. That actually explains why the time limit was so short. So I'm not wasting any time here.  
While Ruby was watching me from a good distance, I put on the blacksmithing outfit that Firebeard just lent me. It consists of a white long sleeved shirt, a black leather apron without pockets, a rough and tough looking black pants, a winter hat to protect my head from sparks… and the last, but not least, an electric welding helmet, with eye protectors too!  
I feel more confident, for some reason. I can imagine someone walking by and see me in this outfit, they just need one look and think 'badass'. I think this should make my forging even easier… just, take look at this!

Status [Blacksmith's Glamour] has been granted by the item [Blacksmith's Shirt].  
Status [Blacksmith's Heart] has been granted by the item [Blacksmith's Apron].  
Status [Blacksmith's Spirit] has been granted by the item [Blacksmith's Pants].  
Status [Blacksmith's Protection] has been granted by the item [Blacksmith's Hat]  
Status [Blacksmith's Safety] has been granted by the item [Blacksmith's Welding Helmet].  
Equipment set bonus! Status [True Blacksmith] has been granted by the simultaneous use of the items [Blacksmith's Outfit].  
Blacksmithing skills +1! Blacksmithing experience bonus +1%! Fire Resistance +1!

Well, didn't see that coming. My Semblance is so cheap, yet so useful! Even though you're a total bullshit in my life… you helped me so much! Thank you so much, The Gamer!  
With a smile, I started working on my would-be weapon.  
The first step, Forging!  
I took the black and white metal I bought and begin to heat it in the forge. Then, after it was good enough, I took a hammer and … well, hammered them into shape. It takes a long time, I think? I was concentrating so hard that I don't really notice the time, my instinct (or rather, the Smithing skill inside me) was warning me not to get distracted. I can't fail on this first stage… I have to make the metals keep their desired properties of strength and flexibility… which is my foremost priority.  
Not long after that, I moved to the next step. My would-be weapons have settled into their shapes, and they were heat-treated once again. Then they were cooled… very slowly. I have to apply an insulating material (too lazy to Observe its name, so I don't know what it is) on purpose to slow down the cooling. I have to wait a little longer on this step called… Annealing. To soften the metals and makes it easier to grind.  
Just for how long I'm doing this? Is my quest still ongoing? Or have I failed? Is Ruby still watching me? I can't see it because I have to give full attention to the weapons…  
After that process was covered, it's the grinder's turn. I use the grinder to work out the edges and points of my would-be weapons. I added hexagonal patterns to the black metal, just like a tortoise's shell… and wave-like patterns to the white metal. Think this is the finish line? Nope, not yet, they were still too soft to be called a weapon.  
I have to harden them. The metals were heated for the third time, with a very, very high temperature. After that, I placed them in the quenching tank… the Smithing skill inside me told me that it will allow the metal to cool quickly and evenly, allowing the metals to become hardened.  
Ugh, I'm so tempted to see whether Ruby is still in the room or not, but my hands are full, so I can't...  
And after that, I have to heat and quench them again. Although the temperature is now much lower than it was before. I actually have to repeat this action for a few more times, just to make sure that the metals are strong and NOT brittle. Now they are flexible, yet retaining their sharpness.  
To add to that, my skill [Aura Smithing] isn't called Aura Smithing with no reason. I trailed my hands on my would-be weapons as I began to pour my Aura. I let them linger and envelop around the metals, and then I felt a strange sensation and my Aura just seeped into them, just like some water seeped in the middle of a desert.  
Almost finished. To make them more resembling their original counterpart in the book, I added the shape of a circle, half-black and half-white, to their golden hilts. I painted the handle black, and with that, I deemed my weapon… complete.

Congratulations! You have successfully crafted [The Replica of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye]!  
Skill [Aura Smithing] has leveled up!

For the first time, I stared at the newly-appeared blue screen with pure satisfaction and pride. I took off the blade of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye from the work desk, lifted them before my eyes and Observed them.

Replica of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye—Rank: Magic  
The replica of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, the twin sword forged by the married Blacksmith Huntsman and Huntress by the same name.  
Even though they were just a replica of the original, they were forged by the exact same way they forged back then, by the way of pouring your Aura, and by extension, your soul. This replica contained the tenth from its original power… you can improve it by increasing your smithing skills and trying to make it again.  
Special effect:  
When equipped, increase DEX and Evasion Rate by 10%.  
When equipped, increase INT and WIS by 5%.  
When equipped, increase physical damage by 5%.  
When equipped, increase magical damage by 2,5%.

If one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown sword will return to the wielder at will.  
Holy fucking shit!  
What have I made? Another bullshit, of course! And not to say that it was just a tenth of its true power, and I can have it, with enough practice and leveling my Smithing skill?! Can you believe that?!  
Special effects aside, the story behind the twin blades was a tragic one.  
The original blades were first forged during the ancient Spring and Autumn Period. Upon receiving orders from King Wu of Mistral to forge a unique, Imperial weapon in the sake of crafting weapons. That weapon must contain no fighting spirit in order to defeat others or competitive spirit to beat other weapons. Neither they contain the desire to be famous and the faith to accomplish great deeds.  
It was a weird and impossible order. Upon receiving that order, Gan Jiang couldn't think of ways to fit such orders. He was frustrated and desperate… but when his wife, Mo Ye, saw his hardships… she decided to gamble her own life. Here was mentioned that the human soul sacrifice is a necessary condition to forge weapons worthy of Gods, (yeah, I know that's a weird one) so Mo Ye decided to hurl herself into the furnace and used her own life, her soul, her Aura, to make everything count.  
Thanks for her efforts, Gan Jiang successfully forged the weapons, although with an unbearable grief in his heart. He kept the male sword, named after himself, and only handed the female sword, named after his late wife to King Wu, as per his orders.  
Sometime later, King Wu was somehow found out that Gan Jiang kept the other sword and, needless to say, was furious that the swordsmith had deceived him. So he pursued him and had him killed.  
The story doesn't make any sense and sad as hell. But…  
Shaking my head, I looked at the blades of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye.  
The twin sabers are white and black. Representing a duality of light and darkness… which is the Grimmbane and Hei Lang was representing too. They are the bearer of light, yet they come in disguise as the monsters of anonymity, the beasts of dark… the weapons are so fitting for my disguise, at least I think so.  
My new weapons were shining, the reflection of the light upon them. I observed and touched them, and I can't believe these are my results of work. From the smoothness and curve of the blade. The craftsmanship I applied onto the blades is amazing, even to me, the maker itself. I wonder if I can make my own Weaponsmith now… it truly feels like a professional's work!  
This is my first work on blacksmithing, and people always said that 'first time always suck', and it's understandable to fail in the first try, but I was different… I made my first success instead of failure.  
I understand that not everyone has a Smithing skill planted inside them, but I still felt proud of myself. However bullshit my Semblance is, I made them with my own effort… and that is not cheating! Right?  
…right?  
Gamer's Mind prevents me from further admiring my own work in an unhealthy way. I can't thank it enough, really…  
I looked at the clock. It turns out that the entirety of my work is just consumed four hours of time, still an hour short of the time limit… and that means… Ruby is still here, and my quest is…  
I turned to Ruby just in time for the red-haired girl with the to run towards me and… tackled me to the floor.  
"Oooof! Wha—"  
"THAT WAS SO COOOOOL!"  
My protest was drowned by the loudest squeal of a weapon geek I have ever heard. So loud I winced at the volume.  
She took the blades of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye from my hands and stood up, then began to admire the twin swords with her shining eyes. I just scratched my head awkwardly when begins she trailing off the edge of my swords with 'geeky' movements. Stroking and cradling them with such affection...  
"THIS IS SO AWESOMEEEE!"  
And I just became more awkward when she let out another squeal and proceeded to jump up and down excitedly.  
"Well, glad you liked it." I grumbled out as I rubbed my sore ears.  
This girl sure had a pair of great lungs. I have to tell her to tone it down a little bit in the future… for the sake of my poor eardrums.  
And now she's turned to me, silver eyes sparkling like a pair of stars.  
"How in the Remnant did you do that?! You worked on these so fast! And this blade's so cool! This is your first time, right?!" she asked me with rapid succession. "The curves! The durability! The craftsmanship! Are you secretly, like, a pro or something?"  
"Um," I barely managed to say something. "No, this is really my first time working on a weapon."  
"Eeeh!? But that's impossible! To make a weapon with this fine quality…"  
"Well, I just happened to have magical hands! I'm awesome just like that!"  
I puffed my chest with pride and thanked The Gamer again for giving me the Smithing skill. Well, and thanks to my hard work too. This is not cheating at all!  
"Let's show them to Mr. Firebeard then. I'm sure he will be amazed to see them!" Ruby gave the twin swords back to me. "No, he's really had to see and appraise them for you! Come on Jaune, come on!"  
She's bouncing up and down around me energetically, no awkwardness detected. I don't really have any objection to that… so I just chuckled and go along with the red-haired girl's invitation…  
________________________________________  
"This is expert's work, son." Firebeard shook his head incredulously.  
"I know! I've totally said that to him before." Ruby chimed in.  
"And for that, I gotta say something, son. Are you secretly, like, a pro or something?"  
"And that's exactly what I said too!"  
I just rubbed my head awkwardly when the Old Man said his admiration and total disbelief for Gan Jiang and Mo Ye. He observed and felt every aspect of the twin sword with the expertise of a master weaponsmith, and yet he can't believe that these were my craftsmanship.  
"Are you helping him, Miss Rose?"  
"No, sir! He's working on it on his own! And he's kinda cool too! Y-yeah!"  
...Is she blushing? Cute.  
"Heh. He's kinda 'hot' if I must say, Miss Rose?" Firebeard chuckled.  
"Y-yeah, he is!"  
Ruby just blushed deeper, almost as red as her scarf. While Firebeard stared at me, with an expression akin to my father when he caught me talking with a girl.  
"W—what?"  
"You just impressed the young Miss Rose here, son." Firebeard applauded with a big smile on his face. "And me too. I've never seen someone succeeded in making weapon on his first try… and it's quality stuff too. Boy, you are a natural-born swordsmith."  
"But, sir… I didn't do anything special… I just read the theories in a book…"  
I literally devoured the knowledge from the book and shattering it, to be exact.  
"Yeah, that's why I'm calling you a natural-born. You just need a simple guide and the rest is in your blessed hands. To say that I'm impressed is an understatement… your work's a masterpiece, son!"  
"Eheheh…" I laughed nervously.  
This is just getting awkward.  
"And it seems that I haven't caught your name yet, son. So forgive this old man for asking… who really are you?"  
"Name's Jaune Arc," I said spontaneously. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue—"  
"Ladies love it." Ruby cut in with a giggle.  
She seems happy, so I just smiled at her. Having heard of that, Firebeard nodded in understanding.  
"Ah, so you're an Arc! You're Saffron's son, are you?"  
"Yeah! You know him, sir?"  
"Yup, an old friend of mine, ever since I was a Huntsman. How's he now?"  
"Alive and kicking ass!" I gave the old man a thumb's up.  
"Hah, that's what I'm thought." Firebeard mused. "Dude's got a natural talent. I'd suppose you get some talent in you too, what with this fine stuff you make. I give your work an A+!"  
"Wow! Why, thank you, sir!"  
I can feel my face twisting into a beaming smile. At the same time, some kind of music started playing from nowhere, and some Damned Blue Screen popped up in front of my face.

Quest 'Knight of Red Roses' complete!  
Ruby and Firebeard are impressed! And you have earned the bonus reward!

Yes! I did it! Woo!  
"Son, I can't tell you how much you impressed this old man." Firebeard shook his head, albeit his big smile still lingered. "So, this is the token of my impression for you. Just think of this as a reward for your hard work."  
He reached down to his counter and pulls out a small case. Of course, I already knew what it is, but I still smiling. Even as he hands the case over to me, another blue screen showed up in my face.

Red Dust crystal (x10) has been acquired!

"Thank you, sir!"  
"Nah, you don't hafta say thanks to me! You well deserved it, son."  
He smiled proudly, like a father seeing his son's success. I wonder when I can make my father smile like that too… I mean, I wanna prove to him that I'm not a failure… not that he ever called me like that.  
My parents never asked me to make them proud, but I wanna do that anyway. You can say that is my macho ego stuff or something like that.  
I glanced at the clock on the wall. It's almost late, the sun's gonna set off soon. So I said my farewell to Firebeard and turned to Ruby, who is still staring at me with sparkling silver eyes… and some blush too, I think.  
"Let's get you to a Bullhead, Ruby." I smiled at her. "You don't wanna be late for home, right?"  
And she just smiled back nervously.  
________________________________________  
So, that's everything for today.  
I've walked Ruby to the airport and waited until she got to the Bullhead. I wave her goodbye and she waved back. I hope her trip back to Patch going smoothly. I wouldn't want something bad happened to her while I'm not watching… or else, Yang and Qrow would hunt and kill me.  
Back to me, nothing special happened on my way back, and I just need around… ten minutes to get back home.  
And I got a pleasant surprise right when I walked in. My mother Viridia is just same as usual, her golden blonde hair was kept in an ornate bun like usual and wearing a black apron and casual outfits, but this time she's not the only one greeting me.  
"Jaune, my boy!"

?  
LV ?  
Saffron Arc

My father has just returned from his mission.  
"Hey, Dad." I smiled brightly.  
My father is a man with an imposing, yet friendly figure. His blonde hair which he passed down to me was kept in a messy way just like me (actually, I'm copying him), and wore a black jacket over his golden yellow vest and long blue pants. His chin was a bit stubbled, just like Qrow if you ask me. I felt some sort of kingly and kind presence around him, which is seriously felt like a benevolent king.  
He stepped up and gave me a hug, which I returned in kind. I kinda miss him, although I won't admit that loudly…  
"Well, Jaune, are you done training?" he asked after letting me go.  
"Um, no, Dad. I'm actually… just walking around today."  
"Walking around?" he asked skeptically, eyebrow furrowed.  
"Yeah."  
"Please tell me you're walking with a girl." He asked, fully serious.  
Uh-oh.  
"What? No, Dad, this is not the time to, I would never—yes."  
I gave up on lying to my father a long time ago. Aside from the moral lesson from my mother that 'lying is a bad thing to do', he'll just dig it up and interrogate me until I admit it anyway. Delaying the inevitable is just pointless. Besides, it's the truth. I walked with Ruby today.  
But when I saw the elated expression on my father's face, I immediately regretted my decision.  
"THAT'S MY SON!" He pumped his fist in joy. "Who is she? What's her name? Have you kissed her? Have you nailed it? Have you taken—"  
"Saff, that's enough." My mother's finally stepped down. "Jaune is just walking with her, no serious stuff involved. Is that right, dear?" she turned to me.  
Thank god my mother is the sane one in this family.  
"Yeah, that's right, Mom." I smiled gratefully at her.  
"See? Saff, Jaune must focus on his training and study for now. This is not the time for him to focus on someone else."  
"Aww… but, Virie…"  
My father began to protest, but my mother put her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him lovingly…

[A malicious intent has been detected!]

And he's instantly softened up.  
What the heck just happened?  
"Ah… okay… but Jaune, can I at least know her name?"  
Even before the impending doom, my father still stood up bravely. Although he's clearly cold sweating now…  
"Her name's Ruby Rose," I answered, feeling a slight pity for my father. "She's the daughter of Professor Xiao Long, Dad."  
"As expected from my son! Taiyang's daughter? You, son, got a really good taste! Although I thought you gonna aim for the older one—"  
"You mean Yang?"  
"Yup! She's your age, right? But the younger one wasn't half bad too! I'm—"  
"Saff." My mother smiled again to my father, still grabbing his shoulder.

[A malicious intent has been detected!]

Again?  
Even though it's not really directed at me, I can still feel the chill from my mother. My father stopped himself immediately and just relented from saying more. I'm really sure he would've said some inappropriate things before my mother 'warned' him.  
"Okay… Uhm, Dad, can you tell me about your last mission?" I asked, wanting to change the topic.  
My father smiled back to me, with a very grateful expression on his face.  
"Oh, yes! That, of course I can! A story just for my baby child Jaune!" My father said nervously. "…Virie, if you don't really mind… your hand, please?"  
My mother just threw a skeptical glance to him before letting her hands off his shoulder… and even after that, she keeps glaring at him and giving him the evil eye. Scaaary.  
My father sighed deeply, in relief.  
"So, what Grimm you beat this time, Dad?" I urged him. "This time's on a village, right?"  
"Yeah. My friends and I just found this village attacked by a handful bunch of these Grimms. There are Ocelots, Mad Rippers, Hydes and Jekylls… and a dozen of Deathstalkers. And oh, even a Goliath didn't pass that opportunity to attack us!"  
Damn. A Goliath? Aren't they never seen attacking a village? My mother always said that they were 'waiting' for something, but never a direct attack.  
"But you're won, right?" I grimaced at the thought.  
"Silly son! You saw me here alive, right? If they won, I would never return here."  
"Sorry, Dad. Never thought a Goliath will attack a village…"  
"Me too, boy. But we beat it quite easily, I must say." My father mused. "Onyx and Crimson did a lot of damage to it, while Feldgrau protected the villagers."  
"And what are you doing when that happens?"  
"I dealt the final blow to the Goliath." My father puffed his chest, head held high.  
"Wow." I was astonished. "That was amazing! I don't think I can ever do that..."  
"Don't you worry, son." My father patted my head. "You gonna catch up to me in few years. Take your training easy, okay? Don't push yourself too hard."  
"Okay, Dad."  
"That's my son." He smiled. "Anyway, Jaune… wouldn't you happen to be free this weekend?"  
I thought about it a bit before I gave my answer.  
"Yeah, I got nothing to do on the weekend… why?"  
"Well, I got a friend asking for help… guarding. Security reasons, I suppose." My father reached into his pockets. "I promised him that I would help… but suddenly, another old friend asking me for a help, too… and it's kinda more important than guarding some events. So, I just thought…"  
"Leave it to me, Dad." I nodded. "Just give me the address and I'll do it for you."  
I would never disappoint my father. And I will do everything I can to make him proud of me.  
"Thanks a bunch, son. You're a big help." He chuckled. "I know I can count on you. And this is the pamphlet, the address…"  
He pulled a paper out from his pocket and hands it over to me. I took the paper and read the big letters that engraved there in silence…

CHARITY CONCERT AT THE WHITE CASTLE! VALE NIGHT HALL!  
ON THIS WEEKEND! HAVE FUN ON NIGHT HOURS!  
SPONSORED BY SCHNEE DUST COMPANY  
Special Performance by Weiss Schnee


	6. Gaming Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get serious! ... I think?

That night, I laid on my bed, fiddling with my Status Menu.  
"Let's see what I got…"  
For the first time, I checked my Inventory. Yeah, I've never seen the contents inside it before, back then I just called what I want to take out. Who knows, maybe there is a secret item that I don't know lying inside me? Like, an ancient artifact of some sort?  
Wait, that sounds a bit wrong.  
Anyways, I got these…

Crocea Mors, The Yellow Death—Rank: Ancient  
An unbreakable sword and shield. Forged with an unknown material by Julius Arc in his prime, this set of weapon offers a deadly attack and sturdy defense, however simple it is. This weapon has been handed down through the generations of Arc Family, and the spirits of its former wielder linger inside it to guide the current owner, whoever they are.  
Special Effect: Nothing for now. It has not been awakened.

Navajo Skinwalker—Rank: Magic  
A long coat made from a Beowolf's fur and infused with their dark presence. While worn, greatly improved the user's agility and stealth, giving the user power to walk undetected in the dark like a wolf hunting down its prey.  
Oh, and beware of the Little Red Riding Hood, by the way.  
Special Effect: DEX Up and Evasion Up, Dark Presence added.

Matchitehew—Rank: Cursed  
The ominous Grimm Mask of the Alpha Beowolf, infused with their dark power and madness. The Mask of Lesser Wrath.  
Special Effects: Inflict Status [Crawler of Night and The Bizarre Witch], [Canines of Uncontrollable Wrath], [The Cursed Shapeshifter], [Rage Instincts], [Eyes of The Soul Hunter], [The One Who Feeds Upon The Living]. Add the Status [The Raging Hunter] if equipped along with [Navajo Skinwalker].

Red Dust Crystal (Small) x 10—Rank: Magic  
Nature's Wrath, the primordial state from which the mankind was born. Through their resourcefulness and ingenuity, humanity has managed to discover and harness the power of nature to battle the Creatures of Grimm. However, even today, the humanity has yet to understand the origins or the implications of their involvement with Dust, despite the present widespread use and prevalence in society.  
Element: Fire

And proudly, I took my masterpiece out:

Replica of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye—Rank: Magic  
The replica of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, the twin sword forged by the married Blacksmith Huntsman and Huntress by the same name.  
Even though they were just a replica of the original, they were forged by the exact same way they forged back then, by the way of pouring your Aura, and by extension, your soul. This replica contained the tenth from its original power… you can improve it by increasing your smithing skills and try to make it again.  
Special effect:  
When equipped, increase DEX and Evasion Rate by 10%.  
When equipped, increase INT and WIS by 5%.  
When equipped, increase physical damage by 5%.  
When equipped, increase magical damage by 2,5%.  
If one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown sword will return to the wielder at will.

I have to say that I'm not really surprised by everything stated before, except for my own weapon, Crocea Mors. Its description was really awesome, I was regretting why I'm not even bothered to check it out before.  
What's with the 'the spirits of its former wielder linger inside it to guide the current owner' said in the flavor text. Although, it's a bit creepy if I say so myself. If I really can call upon the spirits of my ancestors to help my fights? If it turned out like that, it will be awesome as hell!  
Or, as bullshit as it was, can they be resurrected in corporeal form to assist me in some sort of holy war and become my servant?  
Wait, where did that come from? Did I just reference something? It does sound familiar, but… Ah, nevermind! It seems like I watched too much television… gotta stop before it's too late.  
I scanned the empty slots of my Inventory and was ready to dismiss it when I found something in the bottom. I never recalled obtaining them before, nor do I know what really it is, but…

Grimm Essence: Beowolf x 67—Rank: Cursed  
The dark, shadowy essence from which the Creatures of Grimm are born. They are soulless, and this very essence was the very thing that drove them to exterminate humanity. The pure instinct that is hell-bent to send the Man and his creations back to the void. Grants the power of darkness to those who dared to absorb it into their being.  
Special Effect: Unknown

Grimm Essence: Alpha Beowolf x 1—Rank: Cursed  
The dark, shadowy essence from which the Creatures of Grimm are born. They are soulless, and this very essence was the very thing that drove them to exterminate humanity. The pure instinct that is hell-bent to send the Man and his creations back to the void. Grants the power of darkness to those who dared to absorb it into their being.  
Special Effect: Unknown

Well, isn't this ominous.  
Since when did I receive these in my Inventory? I don't even know that! Maybe, when I went to that forest outside Vale and I started to kill Grimm… but I should have noticed it when it happened! A notification should have popped up if I got items, right? Why is that? Were these items exception to that rule?  
Damn it. It seems that I've encountered yet another bullshit.  
I shook my head and took one of the [Grimm Essence: Beowolf] out. It was a small crystal, purple in color and gleaming in the light of my room. Black, viscous, and tar-like substance gathered within it, clotting and spiraling non-stop. Just for a split second, I thought I saw the Beowolf's face formed inside the purple crystal.  
Would you like to absorb [Grimm Essence: Beowolf]? Yes/No  
A blue screen asked me while I'm trying to figure out what it is. I didn't click it right away, thinking about it for a moment. This is just like when I got the Grimm mask and long coat, but I wasn't sure that this will end the same way. No, it's too good to be true.  
It grants the power of darkness to those who dared to absorb it… is there a negative side-effect again, like the mask and long coat? If it's there, can Gamer's Mind cancel it out again? What if it turns out otherwise? What if I really become a Grimm this time?  
I just feared the risk if something went horribly wrong. What if I ended up hurting my family and friends? I know, most of them are stronger than me, so maybe they can just stop me… or kill me, if I really did become a Grimm.  
I shook my head again, dismissing the dark thoughts in my head.  
No. Think again, Jaune… maybe I've been worrying for nothing. Maybe there is no negative side-effect. Maybe Gamer's Mind can block the effect if it's there. Maybe, if I really turned to a Grimm, I can still control myself… and maybe, just maybe, I can make myself even stronger!  
Yeah. I should think positively, right? Negative thoughts only attract the Grimm anyway. Let's make a gamble, right here and right now.  
I clicked the 'yes' on the Damned Blue Screen and I waited for a second before the purple crystal in my palm shattered in purple, glass-like shards… causing the black substance inside to come out free, sizzling in my hand and pulsing as if having its own life.  
It starts increasing in volume, slowly envelops my hand, my arm, and then my body. Even so, Gamer's Mind prevented my mind to going into overdrive from panic. I was encased in that viscous dark liquid for a few good seconds, before all that substance seeped into my body, completely.  
And then, nothing happened. Except…

Your EXP has increased by 2000.  
You have learned the skill [Shadow Rip]  
You have learned the skill [Shadow Lunge]  
You have learned the skill [Shadow Step]  
Status [Ferocity] has been granted by absorbing the item [Grimm Essence: Beowolf]  
Status [Prowlers of The Night] has been granted by absorbing the item [Grimm Essence: Beowolf].  
Status [Ferocity] has been partially negated by the skill [Gamer's Mind].  
Status [Prowlers of The Night] has been negated by the skill [Gamer's Mind].  
You have absorbed the essence of a Beowolf! You have obtained the title [The Big Bad Wolf]!

Um… Okay?...  
I don't know how to react to this. Must I be happy, or must I be terrified? Probably both, happy to see that everything worked out just fine and terrified to see some other (thankfully negated) negative status effects.  
Thank you very much, Gamer's Mind! Actually, I can't thank you enough.  
And check out these new skills! It sounds so cool! Yeah, I'm aware that it comes right from the Grimm itself, but I can't help it. I was right after all… These things can make me stronger than before! Great!  
Okay. What about the other one… [Grimm Essence: Alpha Beowolf]?

Would you like to absorb [Grimm Essence: Alpha Beowolf]? Yes/No

Oh. Hell. Yes.  
The same procedure goes on, the crystal shattered and the black liquid seeped into my body like before. It just took a bit longer than before, maybe because the Alpha was far stronger than its lesser fellows… and then…

Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one!  
You have learned the skill [Shadow Howl]!  
You have learned the skill [Shadow Jaw]!  
You have learned the skill [Shadow Claw Barrage]!  
Status [Pack Leader] has been granted by absorbing the item [Grimm Essence: Alpha Beowolf]!  
Status [Leader's Wits] has been granted by absorbing the item [Grimm Essence: Alpha Beowolf]!  
You have absorbed the essence of an Alpha Beowolf! You have obtained the title [The Alpha Male]!

This was less dangerous than before. Not a single status effect has been negated this time, and both effects sound safe too. Not to mention, I got two new titles too. Maybe these can help me become a team leader in the future? Not that I'm expecting to be one, but, well… I'll deal with it when the time comes.  
Also, one level up. Not much, but still worth mentioning.  
I really have to thank The Wizard who released my Semblance. Without him, maybe now I would've still been a loser who can do nothing. Granted, I haven't done anything great yet, but with The Gamer, I'm sure I can expect myself to do something worthy for an Arc.  
I stared blankly at the remaining numbers of Beowolf Essences. I have absorbed one, what if I absorbed more or it? Let's check it out…  
I took another essence of a Beowolf and quickly absorbed it, and then…

The skill [Shadow Rip] has leveled up!  
The skill [Shadow Lunge] has leveled up!  
The skill [Shadow Step] has leveled up!

Just by absorbing their essence, the skill leveled up?! That's just…  
I sighed.  
For the love of Oum.  
My Semblance is a real bullshit.  
Real bullshit.  
________________________________________  
"Jaune, dear, can you come down for a minute?"  
I have absorbed all the Beowolf Essence and made all the skill corresponding to it (Shadow Rip, Lunge, and Step) leveled up to level 67, which is the highest level from all of my skills. And I got one more level up. Nice.  
Now, about an hour has passed, and my mother called me from the first floor.  
"Sure, Mom! Coming right there!"  
I walked down the stairs and stride towards the living room, where I found my father and mother talking to some people that I was familiar with. Yeah, they were my parent's friends, the Huntsmans, and Huntresses who happened to work together with my family all the time. There were three of them, sitting together on a long sofa.  
"Hey, little one. Long time no see."

?  
LV ?  
Onyx Jackson

The one sitting in the middle was a man who I deemed very good-looking, with disheveled, jet black hair, swept to one side and bright sea green eyes. He wears a crimson coat with black undershirt inside and long, gray pants with black boots.  
"Hello, Jaune."

?  
LV ?  
Crimson Chase

Sitting beside him, a woman with long, curly blond hair with a pair of stormy gray eyes, waved her hand to me. She wears an onyx coat with red undershirt inside and short, white hot pants with high-heeled shoes, and a baseball cap on top of her head.  
"Wow, kid, look at how you're grown! Almost didn't recognize you!"

?  
LV ?  
Feldgrau Underwood

The last person was a man… Faunus, with curly brown hair, brown eyes, small goat horns, a notable dark skin of a Vacuan-born, and wispy beards on his chin. With a green coat, green shirt, green pants, and shoes, almost everything on him was green except his knife on his side, brown in sheath and hilt.  
They were professional Huntsmans and Huntress just like my parents. Onyx and Crimson were married to each other, while Feldgrau is their best friend and teammate.  
"Hello, everyone." I greeted them back. "Glad to see you all fine as always."  
"Heh. You bet, kid." Onyx snorted but also smiled. "Almost got my ass trampled by a Goliath, that's fine indeed." He added sarcastically.  
"That's normal for you, I think." The woman, Crimson, interjected. "…remember when the last time you almost blew a volcano because of some Basilisks? Yeah, that's legitimately normal."  
"That's normal?" I asked incredulously while putting myself to a seat.  
"Yep. Do you want another proof? An Erymanthian just came and hunt him down when he's busy fighting some Creeps, for some unknown reason. Even now, we don't know why that boar attacked him. For fun I guess."  
"Quiet, you unsympathetic woman. I'm just that unfortunate." Onyx rolled his eyes. "You can say that because, that time, you just rolled on the ground, laughing your ass off. Easy for you."  
"Sure, it was fun while it lasts." Crimson deadpanned. "I know so well that your life is just a string of bizarre misfortunes."  
Hey, that's happened to me too. Thanks to my shitty luck, misfortune by misfortune just keep getting to me when it could. My life now has become entangled in a string of bizarre misfortunes… so, I can call it…  
Jaune's Bizarre Adventures? … no, that doesn't sound right.  
Onyx frowns while I chuckled at their friendly arguments. The black-haired man just sighed and shook his head, apparently given up arguing. Instead of replying, he leans toward me, ignoring his wife completely.  
"How're ya doing, Jauney kid?" he asked. "You seem different from the last time we meet. How's your training?"  
"I'm doing fine, Mr. Jackson. My training's good, but I've decided to take a break for awhile. As for myself… I don't have any idea what are you talking about, Mr. Jackson."  
"Good. Take a break as long as you needed it, kid. Anyone in their right mind could use some relaxation." Onyx shrugged. "Well, you just seem… uh, forget it, I don't know how to put it."  
"Ah, okay then…"  
"And don't call me Mr. Jackson, kid. I'm not that old yet." He scratched his head, with a disturbed expression, which dismissed instantly. "Anyways kid, I've heard from your old man that you've done some great things."  
"…uh, what?"  
I turned to my father and mother, and they just smiled proudly.  
"Show me your new weapons, will Ya?" Onyx asked.  
"…oh. Yeah, sure."  
For your information, I have shown the [Replica of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye] to both my parents and they were as impressed as Firebeard was. It means much, coming from experienced Huntsman and Huntress on their caliber… and they even told their fellow Huntsman and Huntress about my work, as if it's worthy enough for their attention.  
It's all thanks to my father. He just constantly bugged me to tell him what exactly I'm doing with Ruby today, and after a few attempts of persuasion, I relented and told him the story. I showed him my newly-forged weapon, and my mother joined in after that. And that's how it all started.  
How can I act as Hei Lang if my weapons were to known by many people? If somehow, I got myself on media or someone's doing an investigation, my cover's gonna blew up easily, and the secret identity of Hei Lang will be unleashed to the public. I don't want that!  
Ugh… I didn't come this far to be stopped! I'm not even started yet! But how I should handle this situation? I'll just make my family look bad if I refused… but if I showed them my new weapons, then my Hei Lang identity can't use these impressive weapons, my first masterpiece…  
"What's wrong? Come on, don't be shy. Show it already, Jaune-y kid."  
I gave my father a hopeless look, and he just lifted his chin with a smug smile, as if saying 'come on boy, man up and show them your stuff!'… no, wait, that's sounds so wrong. My mother doesn't help either.  
I sighed. Fuck it, then. I don't have another choice.  
"Okay. Please wait a moment, I'll get it…"  
I lied. The weapons are with me all along. I just need some space to take it from my Inventory without everyone noticing. I don't mind if it's only my parents, I'll gladly tell them about my bullshit Semblance anytime, but not to these people… even though they are my parent's friends. I can't trust them easily, right? To put a blind trust to people you barely knew… it's stupid. I feel a bit guilty, but…  
The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!  
My guilt has just got worse by that Damned Blue Screen.  
So, I just return to my room, and after I closed the door, I took out the twin blades of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye from my Inventory. Then, I went back to the living room, where everyone looked up to me with anticipation in their eyes.  
I sighed again. I don't really have any choice, right? I can't really think of any way to avoid this… I have to increase my Intelligence or Wisdom after this, with the points I acquired from the recent level up. I need some way to handle any problems in the future…  
I handed over Gan Jiang and Mo Ye to an impatient Onyx, who took it quickly from my hands. He lifted them before his face, observing it intently with his green eyes. Crimson and Feldgrau also followed suit, studying the black and white saber with professionalism.  
"This is…"  
I just looked at them nervously. I turned to my parents, and they both just gave me supporting smiles, then nodded. I appreciate it, but it doesn't much help right now!  
"This quality…"  
Dad, Mom, they were undressing my weapons with their eyes! Please ask them to hold it back a bit!  
"This craftsmanship…"  
I looked at them once more time, and thankfully, they were done with their appraisal. Onyx handed Gan Jiang and Mo Ye back to me, which I accepted gratefully. His expression was hard and serious, but his two companions were smiling to me.  
"So, tell me, kid," Onyx demanded. "You made these things on your first time? In four hours? No failure?"  
And it seems my parents have told them about all my success too…  
"Um, sorta," I answered hesitantly. "Why you ask that?"  
"Because, no matter how we looked at it, these aren't any novice's work. These can be compared to a professional's. Are you secretly, like, a pro or something?"  
That's the third time people ever asked me that question. I just fell silent, don't know how to properly answer without sounding like a smug prick.  
"Maybe, he's just as talented as his father." Feldgrau saved me from the necessity to answer. "You've done this kind of thing on your time at Signal too, are you, Saff?"  
"Well yes, but not as good as him." My father stepped closer to me and pat my head softly. "He's a genius."  
I felt a blush of embarrassment crept up my face.  
"And to think that he hasn't finish Signal yet…" Crimson mused.  
"That's my son for you. He's awesome, is he?" My father ruffled my hair.  
"Dad, I'm not that awesome…" I whined.  
I just so happened to have a Smithing skill inside my head. Of course, I can do any blacksmith thing easily, without any hard effort on my part. It just felt like cheating in a game, you know? No satisfaction from the effort, just from the results. I probably don't deserve their compliments… however, I can't help but feel happy.  
"Nonsense, kid. Your father's right." Onyx said. "You've got natural hands. You're a prodigy, just like that girl from Nikos family. You're gonna be a great Huntsman in the future, I dare say."  
"Uh, thanks, sir…"  
I scratched my head awkwardly, feeling a bit embarrassed until Crimson took out her scroll from god knows where and take a picture of me holding Gan Jiang and Mo Ye in my hands.  
"For future reference, Jaune." She chuckled. "I'll show this to my other friends, they will be impressed too."  
"Is that really necessary?"  
"Yeah. Let everybody know that a prodigy is catching up to them. You gotta earn some fame for your own good, it's really necessary."  
"Well, then… go ahead, I guess…"  
Crimson took a few more pictures while I'm sighing like an old man.  
Things are just getting better for Jaune Arc, and worse for Hei Lang. I probably can't get Gan Jiang and Mo Ye for my disguise anymore, not without any sort of conspicuous plan. How should I handle it…?  
Ugh, I'll think about this later, now I feel tired for some reasons… I wanna go upstairs and sleep. So I just excuse myself and zipped away.  
I was halfway from the stairs to the second floor when my father stopped me. And I saw his disturbed expression, his usual goofy smile gone.  
"What's wrong, Dad?"  
"Sorry for that, son. I've told them without asking for your permission." He scratched his head. "I just kinda proud of you, so I told them about your works… and this happened."  
"That's alright, Dad," I assured. "I don't mind."  
"I really hope this isn't any bother to you…"  
"Not at all, Dad." I smiled.  
I actually feel a bit disappointed, but I didn't say it. For a few years of training, maybe this is the first time I have something to be proud about… and maybe my father wants to bolster my confidence up. There's nothing wrong about that… he just cared about me.  
"Okay, uh, anyway…" my father just said awkwardly. "What about the guarding job we talked before? Guarding the Schnee Dust Company's event? Do you really want to do it, Jaune? It's just three days from now, and I want you to think about it carefully."  
"Eh, haven't I said that I accept it before, Dad?"  
"Yeah, you have. I just want to clarify it, son." My father has a serious look on his face. "And I haven't told you that this job might be too dangerous for you."  
"What's so dangerous about being a simple security?"  
"This is the Schnee Dust Company we talking about, son." My father stared at me sharply. "And you know about their archenemy, right?"  
My eyes widened. Faunus—  
"The White Fang." I mouthed.  
"Right. The news about the event certainly has reached them, and they won't waste this chance to pull something dangerous. And with the Heiress in line, who knows what will happen… not to say that they have someone dangerous in their ranks... my sources said so."  
I waited for him to finish his words.  
"I'd like to take back this job from you… but Oz's has been asking for my help… he has to deal with something more important."  
"Who's Oz?"  
"You can say that he's my old friend. Don't mind him too much." My father waved his hands off. "What matters now, is that I'm asking you for a dangerous job, son. I just worried that something bad will happen to you."  
"It will be alright," I replied, almost instantly. "I can take care of myself, and The White Fang, if they really dare come. Trust me, Dad."  
I straightened my posture and held my head high, my confident smile beaming up. This is the posture that my father has been taught me for years. Never let yourself look weak because weakness can incite fear in you and your allies… and even the strongest Huntsman will be easy to defeat when he's shuddering in fear.  
In other words, keep your fear only in your heart and don't ever let it out, even if you're really afraid.  
"Of course I trust you, son. We are family after all." My father smiled and pats my shoulder. "Just… be alright when anything comes up. Okay?"  
"Okay, Dad. You too." I smiled back. "Good luck with your mission!"  
"Heh. You got it, son." He gave me a wide grin. "… and son, you have to score with Miss Schnee if possible. For the future of Arc Family! Make her fall for you! You have to continue our family traditio—MY EARS!"  
My mother has unknowingly sneaked up behind my father and pulls him away from me, pulling his ears with a lovely smile on her face.  
"I- I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING LEWD YET, VIRIE!"  
I really laughed at my father's misfortune this time.  
________________________________________  
The next day, in my classroom…  
Just the usual day for me, Jaune Arc. I sat in my usual place in my classroom, with my Status Menu opened in front of my face. I've been staring at it for a few minutes after the break time starts. For the other people who don't know me, it's Jaune Arc's Brooding Time.  
For what, you ask? Of course, I'm still thinking about… how I should spend my unused fifteen points. I was leaning to increase my strength at first, but after what happened yesterday, I have to rethink this.  
Silently, I thought about all the stats.  
Increasing STR means increasing my attack power. Increasing VIT means increasing my stamina and HP. Increasing DEX means increasing my evasion and hit rate. Increasing INT means increasing my MP pool and knowledge in general… in short, how to do things. Increasing WIS means increasing my Mana Regeneration by 1% every 10 WIS points. And it also increases my… well, wisdom, street smarts, and understanding the effects of my own action.  
And increasing LUK means… well, fuck you, Luck. I don't need you! I just need more trouble to level up, and if increasing you means less fight, then I would never increase you! Ever! Let every bad luck comes to Jaune Arc!  
…wait, I've just jinxed myself, am I? It certainly does, but oh well. I can manage.  
Anyways, I want to increase all my stats to 50 for now, and that means VIT and INT are out. That leaves me with STR, DEX, and WIS (Yes, I don't care about luck, mind you!)… well, I think I'll invest seven points in WIS… and hope that something good shows up.  
And… well, there it is!

[Dust Control] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (WIS:50)  
Long ago, The Man, who was born from Dust, harnessed the power of nature and the light that shines within all life and used its wrath against the manifestations of anonymity, burning the forces of darkness away. This skill increases the user's sensitivity and control over those forces, improving their affinity with the Dust.  
25% Increase in Aura (MP) Recovery Rate.  
10% Increase to Dust Attack.  
10% Increase to Dust Defense.  
50% Increase to Dust related skill and use.

I never bothered to use Dust before, but I think it's okay. Who knows that this will come in handy, just in case. And it increases my Aura recovery too, how convenient! I could last even longer in battle… I guess I'll take anything helpful for me, I won't be picky.  
Moving on… STR or DEX?  
Both are my physical status. Both are important for my life as a Huntsman-in-Training. And both are important for my safety if and when my bad luck decided to fuck me again, real hard. I'm really sure that something bad will certainly happen sometime soon.  
What should I choose for now? STR just needs two points to reach 50, while DEX needs seven, just like WIS before. If I went for one, another can't. Uh.. I can't make up my mind… can I increase my stats without spending my points? Oh yeah, to increase my INT, I have to study intently… that means, to increase my physical stats, I reckon that I'd do physical training.  
Alright, then. DEX, here you go!

[Elegant Athletics] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (DEX:50)  
This ability is given to the ones that succeeded in honing their own bodies to perfection. The user of this skill possesses mastery in elegance, showing control and coordination in every single move that they do.  
50% Increase in Movement Speed.  
30% Increase in Attack Speed.  
10% Increase in Evasion.  
30% Increase in DEX related skill effects.

... I don't regret it. This is so awesome! I can move faster! I can attack quicker! I can dodge easier… and run away faster too. A little precaution would never hurt, isn't it? To survive in this death world, you'll need everything you can grab! My father exactly said that to me!  
I wonder what will happen if my STR reaches 50… well, let's try that out. Let's go to the gym and get some physical exercise! It's time for some training!  
I hurriedly stood up from my seat and took a fast-paced stride to the gym of Signal Academy.  
________________________________________  
Arriving there, it was no surprise to see my friend Hetero, also in progress of daily training. He had shed his Signal uniform, making his body unobstructed to the world. He was lithe and streamlined, just like a marathon runner or a swimmer with a six pack. His arms were big, although not too big that it would seem too oversized. His buff muscles obviously outdid mine, goddammit. He got such an ideal body, girls certainly would drool upon his figure.  
And those scars. Most of them probably were inflicted upon him before his Aura was activated.  
The one on his chest shaped strangely like a fist mark... that's where Yang had hit him with all her fury for cutting her precious blonde hair. Holy Oum, I was surprised that he managed to stay conscious after the blonde bombshell punched the hell out of him. I pitied my best friend so much.  
Then the six crisscrossing scars that stretched the full length of his torso, shoulder to waist. Another was on his right arm, a dark burn mark on his entire arm. It was like someone burned his arm with raw flames. The last was the most noticeable, the long scar on his back, a scar that probably caused by sword slash.  
I don't know everything about his past, barring few things that he told me... but it certainly painful. Regardless, the scars only serve to his overall appearance. I wonder if he has any girlfriend already.  
It certainly helps him that his midnight black hair could only be described as chaos, it flew everywhere without any care... Yet it seems somewhat fitting for him. And those eyes, you know that chicks dig boys with beautiful eyes. I wish I could have cool eyes like that... but beggars can't be choosers. These blue eyes were still the best for me.  
Hetero's doing some admittedly heavy weight-lifting with a barbell when I came in and still spared an effort to give me a small, flashing smile. If I was some defenseless girl, I'd probably fallen for him right there.  
...Thank Oum I'm a perfectly normal boy.

The One Who Call Upon The Souls  
LV 27  
Hetero Chrome

He's certainly a diligent one. Two levels in a day? I would call that a bullshit if only I didn't level up three times in a pretty short time. What is exactly his training routine, I don't even know…  
He's a mysterious guy…  
Observe.

Background:?

I still can't see a damn thing about him. I wonder what is so special about the different eye-colored boy that even The Gamer can't read.  
"What's up, Jaune?" he asked, his violet and green eye still focusing on his training. "Training too?"  
Have I said that his green eye (the right one) was so similar to mine in my Hei Lang persona? Brilliant and edgy-looking, they were so badass.  
Well, must be a lucky coincidence for me.  
"Yeah, sorta," I replied. "I've been slacking around for awhile, and my body's starting to feel stiff. Can't let that happen."  
He just nodded. In a typical dark-haired, cool boy's reaction.  
He's certainly in the middle of his own activities, so I think I won't bother him until he's finished… and I better start my own training right away too. I took my hoodie (Which complimented nicely with Pumpkin Pete's logo on its chest, it was good, I won't hear anything otherwise!) and armor off, then took a pair of dumbbells and start to lift them in my hands.  
What was the point of wearing my combat outfit if I gonna end up taking them off here? Oh well, fuck that. I didn't think that through.  
I looked down at my own body. And it was... well, okay... I wasn't so bad as people would have expected. I have trained for six freaking years, obviously, I would've grown some muscle mass. I... I did have a fair bit of buff muscles on my body; it certainly can't match Hetero's in amount of manliness yet, but of course still enough to pass as a Huntsman-In-Training. I had to say that I... wasn't half bad, but not that good. It's average at best.  
And some injuries that I had before my father decided to train me to become a True Huntsman still remains. Some burn marks and shallow scars all over my body, albeit unnoticeable, is still visible...  
These marks were courtesy of the accident that happened six years ago...  
I sighed. Stop brooding, Jaune. It's not healthy.  
Silence commenced between us for a few good minutes. Him being a quiet guy and me being an awkward guy. Yeah, it's just perfect.  
I took on heavier dumbbells and focusing on my training for a while. For an extra effort, I took on even heavier dumbbells a few minutes later. I keep increasing the weight until the Damned Blue Screen showed up.  
Repeated effort caused your STR to increase by 1!  
Hell yeah. One more point to STR and I'd reach 50, baby! I'm so close!  
"Hey, Jaune… I just remembered something." Hetero suddenly said. "Did you really go to the Firebeard yesterday?"  
"Um, oh, yeah. I went there with Ruby." I answered quickly.  
"Yang's little sister?"  
"Yeah, that one, Ruby Rose. You know her?"  
"I've met her quite a few times. Yang introduced her to me." His tone somewhat indifferent. "I guess you met her in Professor Branwen's office, aren't you? And you two are kinda tagging along?"  
"Precisely." I grinned.  
Hetero furrowed his eyebrows as if thinking about something.  
"I probably don't have the right for asking this, but, sorry…" Hetero said carefully. "… Have you made your weapon yet? I know it's your first time, but I just curious… if you don't mind answering."  
How could he make his voice so regal and cool, I don't know. He sounds pretty much like a gentleman, which is another plus for him. Why he hasn't got any girlfriend with so much charm on his person is beyond me.  
"Nah, man. It's cool, I don't mind." I assured him. "Actually, I just managed to make one… eh, two, actually. I just pulled some trick up from my ass and somehow did it."  
Now Hetero looks amused at my choice of words. He grinned, almost looked feral when he does so. He was almost a weapon dork like Ruby, but more refined and less giddy, of course. I can't even imagine him as an unstoppable ball of dorkyness.  
"Sounds great. Can I see it?"  
"Of course! This is—"  
I put back the dumbbell to its place and reached behind my back. It's a common thing for Huntsmen and Huntresses to pull their weapon out from god-knows-where, but I don't think pulling them from thin air is common for anyone. So I just pretended that I somehow stored them behind my pants.  
I don't ever hope that will worked out, but in fact, it is working. I showed him Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, and his heterochromatic eyes widened dramatically.  
Why am I so carefree about showing my weapons? Wasn't I the night before, I was stressing out because I can't use them for my disguise as Hei Lang? Well, I got a plan, and it involves my weapon… ahem, weapons, being known by everyone I knew.  
Ruby, Firebeard, Dad and Mom, their friends… and now, my friends. What is exactly I planning? Ah, you'll find out later... soon.  
Very soon.  
"That's…!"  
The expression of astonishment from Hetero's face was so intense that he's stopped weight-lifting his barbell. Still wide-eyed, he slowly put down the barbell and walks up to me, staring at the twin sabers intently.  
Wordlessly, I handed them over to him for appraisal. His purple and green eyes glow with golden light while he examining the twin sabers. It almost took him five minutes before he turned his head to me again. Strange.  
"These are Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, aren't they?"  
I raised my eyebrow slightly. He knows? How…  
"I saw them in Firebeard's book," Hetero said as if he can read my mind. "And you made their looks almost resembling the original. Also, your craftsmanship is remarkable… are you really did this on your first try?"  
"Well, of course, I am." I puffed my chest proudly. "Before you ask why, that's because I'm just that awesome."  
...he just stared at me blankly, seemingly unimpressed at my display of confidence.  
"Since when you became a smug boy, Jaune?"  
"Since I'm starting to become as awesome as now. So, I'm suggesting that you too accept the fact that I'm so awesome…" I nudged my best friend with a grin, and the boy with heterochromatic eyes just shrugged and handed back my weapons.  
"Why should I?"  
I rolled my eyes. Why is he so oblivious to my greatness?  
"Because, uh, sometimes you gotta recognize the awesomeness! Duh!"  
"Not gonna happen, unless you can beat me in a match, Jaune," Hetero smirked. "You haven't beat me yet."  
"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes. "I bet I can beat you with my awesome moves! I got the moves now!"  
"Yeah, yeah, you wish…"  
We both just laughed like a pair of drunken clowns before someone else enters the gym… and sporting her trademark shit-eating grin, with her Signal Academy uniform.  
"Hiya guys! How's it yanging?"

A Flame That Burning, Hotter Than The Sun  
LV 31  
Yang Xiao Long

Here comes the Blonde Buxom Queen of Puns, stronger and even stronger than before! And now she's staring at us, two bare-chested boys with her usual grin, which increasingly becomes wider and wider… oh damn.  
She's at it again.  
"You two… would you happened to have any tape?" she asked.  
Uh-oh.  
"No, why?" Hetero asked back innocently.  
"Because you two are ripped!"  
I facepalmed at her pun. Awkward silence.  
"Eh? Eh? Get it, anyone?"  
Hetero facepalmed too, having understood her pun as well. More awkward silence.  
"Aww, you guys are no fun." Yang pouted. "That's a good one, y'know."  
"No. It's just… horrible." Hetero groaned. "Seriously, stop that, Yang..."  
"Seconded." I nodded. "Stop that before you actually kill us with your puns."  
If I was alone, I wouldn't even dare to comment on her horrible puns, but I got Hetero with me here, so I felt safe.  
"You guys have no sense of humor."  
"You're one to talk, Yang." I said.  
"Oh, well. Your loss. You two won't hear anything funny from me for a while."  
I don't think that's a bad news. I don't need to hear Yang's pun-ishment anytime soon. That, and I was completely sure she can't make anything funny anyway.  
"Anyway… I like what I'm seeing! Mama Yang approves of these muscles… yummy…"  
Of course. Only a Yang Xiao Long would come to the boy's gym and get some eye candies for herself without flustering. No, I think what will happen will be the other way around. The boys will get embarrassed at her stare and teasing.  
I've already got used to this behavior of hers, so I don't have anything to get embarrassed about. If anything, I just have to take pride that my body is worth admiring.  
Yang winked, her seductive lilac eyes feast themselves on my body.  
"… what?"  
"You've certainly grown up from the last time I checked. Not so scrawny anymore, huh, Vomit Boy?" she grinned. "Done some hard training?"  
"Kinda." I nodded. "I have to raise the stakes if I want to get stronger. I can't get behind you two forever, you know."  
Both of them looked at me.  
"That's some motivation you got there." Hetero shrugged, sporting a small smile. "But you're not that far behind us, Jaune."  
"Yeah. You just need some more training, and besides, you're good enough for Signal standards." Yang, strangely smiled (not grinned). "Hell, you're the third strongest here, after me and him." She gestured to herself and Hetero.  
Yang stepped closer and gave me a thumbs up.  
"Don't sell yourself short, that's what I'm saying." And her smile turned to her usual grin. "And you're too tall for that anyway."  
I felt like I'm blushing from embarrassment.  
"I'll wait for our rematch anytime, Jaune," Hetero added. "Maybe you can beat me next time?"  
"Yeah, I'll challenge you again in Beacon."  
At my words, Hetero just smiled sadly. What did I say wrong?  
"Well... you forgot that I won't attend Beacon, Jaune." He said. "I'll go to Haven. I told you before, I'll go there to help Cinde—Cindy."  
"Oh, yeah… she's the one who adopted you, is she?"  
I've heard about that before. Hetero's family and village in Mistral were attacked by a bandit tribe out from nowhere, and mercilessly killed all of them… except for him. He's the sole survivor of that massacre, for an unknown reason the bandits didn't kill him.  
And after that, a woman took him into her family, a family consisted of orphans and homeless children. According to Hetero, she's beautiful, gentle, warm… and strong. She was the one who taught Hetero how to fight, apparently, she's some sort of Huntress too.  
Well, that's the short version of his story, I guess. He doesn't tell me too much about his past, and I don't want to pry on a problem that isn't mine.  
"Yeah. I owe her a lot, so that's the least I can do." Hetero nodded.  
"Well, then… I guess I'll see you in Vytal Festival."  
"Yeah. Be stronger until that time, Jaune."  
"That will I do." I gave him a thumbs up.  
"Good, your promise." He smiled.  
"Of course. You too."  
I almost smiled to Hetero, but Yang placed herself between us and wraps her hands around my and Hetero's shoulder. She then brings us closer to her.  
"Aww, boy's rivalry, how sweet. I wonder if I can join in." she giggled. "It seems fun, I don't wanna miss it."  
"Sure, you can join… uh…"  
I stopped in the middle of my words and stared down. Yang's very close to me now, and… HER DISTRACTING ORBS! MELONS! MEAT BUNS! … or whatever is that pair of deadly weapons she always carried. Those... weapons of mass destruction are dangerous.  
Thank god I was me. Many thanks for Gamer's Mind that I managed to keep calm. Let's take some distraction to distract me from these distracting orbs… which is kinda amusing, really.  
Observe.

Background: A Huntress-in-Training at Signal Academy. Daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen, and niece of Qrow Branwen. Also Summer Rose's stepdaughter and Ruby Rose's half sister. Wants to become a Huntress to seek thrills and adventures, and help people along with it. Protective to her self-proclaimed 'baby sister' and a bit of a flirt.  
Emotions: Happy, Pretending, Playful, Teasing  
Status: She thinks of you as her best friend... but...

As I expected from her. What is she pretending about and her status, though? Dunno. And her background wasn't surprising in any way… I blankly looking at the blue screen that showed her profile to keep myself occupied. Although I didn't miss it when her lilac eyes looking (uncharacteristically) awkwardly at Hetero's chest...  
I guess she still felt guilty for punching him there. Let me tell you a fast recap...  
Chronologically, mid-battle, he accidentally cuts her hair, then she snapped, activating her Semblance of fury. She then proceeds to beat him up mercilessly until he runs out of Aura... but Yang just had to add one last punch to knock him down. Again, I felt pity for my best friend right there... but that also what caused them to be friends now.  
Ah, what a beauty of youth...  
"By the way, Jaune?"  
"Yeah?" I took my gaze away from the blue screen, back to Yang's bre… err, face. "What's wrong?"  
"What's with those swords?"  
I kinda forgot that Gan Jiang and Mo Ye are still in my hands. Although I was wondering why is she asking me just now. Yang released us from her grip and begin to examine the twin swords with narrowed eyes.  
Why I'm starting to feel some chill over my spines? Oh, that's right…  
[A malicious intent has been detected!]  
Damn it.  
"Oh, these swords reminded me…" Yang said with a nonchalant tone. "Ruby's been told me some stories about you… she said that you and she were walking together just yesterday. Is that right?"  
…the chill is just getting worse.  
"…right." I answered honestly because I thought that lying to her was a really bad idea.  
A smile formed on Yang's face, which doesn't make anything better. It's the smile that telling you that she's being completely serious.  
"She said that you made these swords too."  
"…right." I answered again, even though I'm not sure whether that's a question or not.  
And she took my twin swords without my consent, not that I can do anything to prevent it anyway.  
"… that actually explains why she was so giddy and even more talkative when she got home yesterday."  
"She's what?"  
Yang ignored me.  
"You didn't do anything funny to her, aren't you, Jaune?"  
… why the air just starting to get hotter now? Is she activating her Semblance? Oh, no… dear Oum, just no… I really don't want to get burned…  
"Of course not! I wouldn't dare!" I shouted, felt scandalized and scared at the same time. "Why would I do that anyway?! I'm not that low!"  
Now, Yang looks like she would beat the hell out of me at the slightest hint of me trying to harass her baby sister. And she's not convinced at my words, evident from the increasing temperature of my surroundings.  
And Hetero didn't help at all, what with his quiet staring and observation. Help me here, you cool cucumber! Stop being so dark and mysterious! Save me, you edgelord of a man!  
"Why would she want with you anyway?"  
The blonde bombshell pointed at me with the blade of Gan Jiang.  
"Didn't Professor Branwen tell you? I asked him to do something for me, and in return, I have to keep her company yesterday."  
"Uncle Qrow didn't tell me anything. But Ruby didn't know you... Can she really talk with you?"  
"That's not a problem. She's actually talked just fine." I argued. "I told you to give her some chance. She's actually fun to talk with… once she broke from her shell, she's just as fine as any normal girl. All she needs is just… some freedom."  
Yang looks perplexed, I don't know what in her mind. Hell, if I can, maybe I can become the best psychiatrist of Remnant… of all times too.  
"… you sure you didn't do anything weird to her?" she asked again, this time a bit hesitating.  
All that chill and activating Semblance aside, I understand why she cared so much about her little sister. Now that I met her mother and knew a bit about herself, I think she just wanted to protect her family. Probably after her stepmother died, I think.  
"Swear to Oum, I didn't," I replied with a smile. "I'm an Arc. And an Arc will treat any woman with respect and kindness, not with indecency and perverse, whoever she is. Arc Rule Number Three." I give Yang three fingers at that.  
Then silence. The heat in the room cooled, and Yang's glare died that instance. Did I just get away that easily?  
"Hmm… alright… if you say so… I'll take your words for now. You may talk with her, Jaune."  
I sighed in relief.  
"But not any further than that!" she warned. "Or else, I'll—"  
"I understand." I nodded tiredly.  
"Okay then, Good to know. Nice swords, by the way." She handed back my twin swords, grinning. Not a single trace of suspicion left on her face. "Ruby's probably wanna see you make some more weapons, so just be prepared if she comes over and asks you."  
"O… kay?"  
"As long as you behave." She gave me a warning smile. "Other than that, please take care of her however you see fit, okay Jaune?"  
"With pleasure."  
"Well, then… I suppose I'll go now. It's getting all hot here, you know?" Yang winked at me and Hetero, who is still as quiet as fuck. "See ya later, you hot stuffs! Thanks for the feast!" she giggled.  
She just went and disappear behind the gym door.  
"Thank god she's gone." Hetero shuddered. "She's really scary, you know? Almost pissed myself in my pants right there. No shit."  
"I feel you, man." I shook my head. "No man can stand up against the Xiao Long. God Yang it."  
Both of us sighed deeply and then returns to our own activities. But after a few minutes, I don't feel like I'm in the mood anymore, so I just call it a day and end my training. I've already got what I want anyway.  
Apparently, Hetero feels the same way and stop his training too.  
"Hey, I want to ask you again, Hetero…" I asked him while I put on my clothes back. "… about someplace, again."  
Hetero just threw me a tired glance before answering. He's in the middle of putting his uniform back, at a slower pace than I do.  
"You sure visit many kinds of places, are you?" He also puts on his red Signal uniform back. "…what kind of place this time?"  
"Oh… you know…" I leaned closer to him. "… Somewhere shady."  
His violet and green eyes shone mischievously with golden light before he opens his mouth to answer.  
There's the strange light again...  
"I think I have some places for that..."  
________________________________________  
This is the night I waited for.  
The skill [Sneaking] has leveled up!  
About nine o'clock in the night, after I took all the lien in my savings, I successfully sneaked up outside. I just went to the forest outside Vale, makes sure that nobody is watching me before I changed my title from [The Gamer] into [Grimmbane's Apprentice].  
Thus, I'm a Faunus now. A black wolf Faunus, to be exact.  
I replaced my armor with [Navajo Skinwalker] long coat and put on [Matchitehew] mask to cover my face. I moved my hand through my now-black hair and made it swept back, with a strand hanging down my face.  
I thought the hairstyle was fitting for a dark, menacing man like Hei Lang, but I can't shake the feeling that this hairstyle will be also fitting for a superhero. Just give me a red cape, blue spandex, and red underwear…  
Apparently, the long coat didn't give me an undershirt inside it, so now everyone can see my bare chest and stomach… which I don't mind. Like I said before, I take pride in my own body and it's good if people found it worth-seeing.  
And I have no notable scars on my body, aside for some unnoticeable burns and cut marks, so nobody can link Hei Lang with Jaune Arc for my physical traits. Also, with my title now, I just get a bit taller and bulkier. What a useful addition, I say.  
"… ready to go," I mumbled to myself. "Here goes nothing."  
I shrug and went back to Vale, I entered a different entrance from before, just in case anybody saw Jaune Arc entering the forest. Hei Lang and Jaune Arc cannot be seen entered and exited from the same way! Otherwise… I will be fucked, that's what my newly-increased WIS said. Now I have no regret raising you, WIS.  
As Jaune Arc, nobody bats an eye when I passed with the citizens. However, as Hei Lang, everybody lost their mind.  
They just scrambled and begins to panic, as if they just saw that a Grimm has entered a city. Well, I don't blame them, my getup is just that dark and evil-looking. I just slipped easily before I attracted more unwanted attention.  
I took a stroll through the new heart of Vale, enjoying every astonishment and gasp from every citizen who looked upon the cool and collected figure of Hei Lang, and a few who took a picture of Hei Lang's greatness. Hell yeah, bear witness of my form, people.  
Until I arrived at my destination, where it will all begin…

JUNIOR'S BAR

I smiled. It's time for the phase two of my plan…


	7. Random Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could possibly go wrong with this, right?

I found myself standing outside the bar that is actually my destination. It was a very impressive looking bar, its exterior are painted black, white and red, although the black part was dominating most of it. I wonder if the owner was a big fan of black colored things…  
I should enter now, but, I still had my doubts…  
I still stood outside the building. Although there's nothing wrong for now, I can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen if I go inside. Is this my instincts telling me that my bad luck will try to fuck with me?  
Typical Jaune Arc. Some clusterfuck of bad luck will somehow find their way to greet my face, and it certainly will be a problem for me. Well… I blame this all to my damned Luck, which still remained at that poor 7 amount.  
Bad luck is just my life in a nutshell.  
I sighed. Well, it makes sense. I was going into a shady bar, which in this hour of night will probably filled by some crooks and criminals. Hell, if I'm unlucky enough, maybe even a crime warlord will visit there.  
Damn it, I was so afraid. But I have to do this—why I even doing this, you ask? Oh yeah, I haven't told you anything yet, so I'll tell you the big picture of my plans. This, will be essential to my disguise as Hei Lang…  
I will hire some men to rob my house, to steal Gan Jiang and Mo Ye.  
My parents will be gone for their mission tomorrow, and that left me alone in my house. That's when my plans will be set in motion.  
For what? Well, I'm not gonna say anything about it yet…  
Oh well. Except for some shady business, there's nothing could possibly go wrong inside, right?  
… Right?  
Confidently, I waved my hand to the bar bouncer, who nodded curtly and let me enter the bar.  
An upbeat music greet me first, then the scenery.  
I had to let out a low whistle at what I saw through my mask's lenses. It was a dance floor, all colored white with glass pillars holding up the ceiling. And the dance floor was crowded by so many people, however they were so insignificant that I have to ignore them. As if they were just black, nameless and faceless figures. According to my Aura Vision, (which the mask granted me) most of them didn't have their Aura unlocked, anyway.  
Other than that, there are so many men wearing black suit with matching hat and shoes, they have red Aura. They wear red sunglasses and red tie. Strangely, all of them have the same black hair, and few of them have moustache as well. There's a bit of difference, but in a glance, they were almost identical…  
Is this place running a clone factory or something? God, they need some creativity.

Red like roses, fills my dream, and brings me to the place you rest…

The music goes on, and I decided to approach a large man, who standing behind a counter. He wears a black vest over a white dress shirt, with black gloves, black pants, and red big tie. His short hair and moustache was black, and his grey eyes are staring at me. His Aura was greyish-black.  
As for me, I take a brief glance upon the text above his head.

Little Black Bear  
LV 29   
Hei Xiong

He seems to be the owner of this bar, so I need more info on him…  
Observe.  
Background: More familiarly known as Junior, he is the son of Xiong family. His father Hei Xiong Senior was a Faunus along with the rest with his family, but his mother was human, which heritage made him born as a human. Currently own and runs his bar, along with some less-than-respectable business in the underworld. Infamous information broker in Vale.  
Hei Xiong, huh? I hope that first name doesn't make my disguise as Hei Lang more difficult than it is now. I'm a black wolf, and he's a black bear… I guess that makes us a Beowolf and Ursa.  
Heh.  
With a confident smile, I shifted into my Hei Lang persona.  
"Greetings, Hei Xiong." I addressed the burly man politely. "Or maybe you prefer… 'Junior'?"  
Junior merely raised his eyebrow, before he opens his mouth.  
"So you know about me." He said. "Who the hell are you, kid? You seems too young to be in this bar anyway."  
Hell, it is! I don't wanna be in this bar, actually! I want to avoid certain death!  
My mother's gonna kill me if she knew I went to a bar. I'm not even twenty yet! My father will probably just watching while she punishes me… I hope she never catch a news about this… Huntress mothers sure are terrifying… just look at Raven and my mother.  
"My name is Hei Lang." I answered calmly. "…and my age doesn't matter. I have some important business with you, Junior."  
The large man eyed me with a sharp gaze, which put me slightly on edge. He's probably considering whether I'm really someone that will do some 'business' with him, or just a pranking hormonal teenager with big ego and superpowers.  
I just stared back at him, despite my building-up nervousness. I don't even say a word, until his gaze softened and he opens his mouth again.  
"… What business?" Junior asked carefully. "Ah, before that, please take a seat first, Mr. Lang."  
He gestured politely to a seat in front of his counter. He does have some manners for his customers, I suppose.  
"Just 'Hei' is fine, Junior."  
"Okay."  
I complied and sat on the seat, as per his request. I rested my hands on the counter, one hand propping my cheek. The large man stared at me again, while I'm thinking how to start this conversation about 'hiring his men'.  
Eventually, it is he who started the conversation.  
"I've never seen you before, nor you are in my book, Hei." Junior said. "…Care to elaborate about where you came from?"  
I gave him a slight pause before answering.  
"Mistral."  
That goes without asking. Hei Lang is a Mistralian name, although it maybe will also fit for a Vacuan. As for where exactly, I've been scrambling for names, and comes up with one village…  
"To be exact, I'm from Raisin Village." I said that with a fake bitterness in my voice.  
"Is that the Faunus-only village that completely ravaged by a bandit tribe eleven years ago?" Junior asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Correct."  
"That means, you are…"  
"The sole survivor, yes." I nodded.  
"F—for real?"  
"Yes. Would I lie about matters like that?"  
Actually, I lied again. Silence for a moment, except for the music that goes on and on.

Mirror, tell me something… who's the loneliest of all?

Raisin Village was one of The Great Villages in Mistral, especially known for accept only Faunus into their village, although humans can visit too. Their natural defenses and formidable fortress being their strong benefit to survive the occasional Grimm attack, they can even repel a Goliath easily. They even got Huntsmans and Huntresses standby there too.  
They managed to last until eleven years ago, when a disaster occurred. According to the report, they were betrayed by an insider and a bandit tribe was managed to breach their defenses. They burned down the village and slaughtered almost every villager whom they met. Except one, only one survivor. A Faunus kid.  
The sole survivor was taken to an orphan, to blend with child his age and to tend with his trauma. He is never to be seen again, and all information about him was never leaked to the public, for his own good.  
That's why I had to take advantage to it. Nobody knew who the kid really were, and thus I will declare myself as that kid. That kid comes from a Faunus-only village, then I can safely assume that he's a Faunus too.  
To add to it, Hei Lang is a Faunus too. That's very convenient, I gotta say. I know that what I saying was a big blasphemy and bullshit, but he won't get any harm from me using his identity, he's unknown to public anyway.  
I felt bad about lying… but I have to use this strategy, otherwise—

The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!

I almost hung my head in apology to the unknown kid whose name I've been using. I feel embarrassed, I feel guilty, I feel uneasy, and most importantly, I just feel…  
…  
WHY IS MY BULLSHIT KEEP LEVELLED UP?! FOR OUM'S SAKE, STOP IT!  
"I see… so, you are the sole survivor of that incident…" Junior shook his head in disbelief. "That speak volumes about your appearance. I was told that the Faunus kid who survived that incident was special… you got ears, tail, and more of these animal traits… just as he said."  
Well, that's new. I don't know that, but I can't tell him that I was absolutely clueless about that, or I'll risk to blow my cover. So, let's dig some more information…  
"Who's telling you, Junior?" I said, tapping my clawed finger on the counter in a steady rhythm.  
"My father." He simply answered.  
"Oh, Hei Xiong Senior." I chuckled. "That's a surprise. I do not know that he got some knowledge about me. That old bear."  
Between us, Junior's the one to show a genuine surprise on his face.

Born with no life, Into subjugation…  
Treated like a worthless animal…

The music in the bar keeps going in a different tone than before.  
"You know my father?" he asked incredulously.  
"Only his name. Who doesn't know of Xiong Family these days, Junior?"  
"Hmph. Seems like you know a bit too much, aren't you?"  
"A little knowledge cannot hurt, Junior. Instead, it will be beneficial."  
"True, that." He mused.  
"What else did he say about me?"  
"Uh, the rest was just his nonsense. I don't think you'd interested in my old man's saying." Junior shook his head. "It's just an old, stupid fairytale."  
"That's alright. Please, do tell me."  
"Huh. Okay." The bar owner sighed. "He said that a Faunus which has more than one animal trait is actually the Descendant of Grimmbane, The First Huntsman. He has direct ancestry from Grimmbane, he said. The chosen one who inherited the ancient power of light and darkness. That's ridiculous if you ask me."  
…  
What.  
So, the bullshit I was saying back then is actually the truth after all? Isn't this just a fortunate coincidence? No, this can't be. It is because of the title [Grimmbane's Apprentice] that I changed to a Faunus. And yet…

[Grimmbane's Apprentice]  
By killing a boss Grimm, you have started to follow the footsteps of The First Huntsman, Grimmbane! You have proven yourself to competently slay the true manifestation of anonymity! Become a true Huntsman and slay the Grimm like Grimmbane The Grimm Slayer does!  
20% damage increase against Grimm.  
20% defense increase against Grimm.  
+2 to positive status effects while fighting Grimm.

It seems like equipping the title will literally change me into The Descendant of Grimmbane. But, wait, then what about the sole survivor of that village? That kid? Is he the true Descendant then? But then, why has nobody ever seen him? Somebody like him should be famous, except if he hid himself in purpose. That's actually possible.  
Or maybe I can replace his place as Grimmbane's Descendant? I mean, with the Title, special Faunus heritage and all. I don't mean to take over his position as the chosen one, but if he doesn't want to fulfill his destiny, can I do it instead?  
I already said it many times, I want to be a Hero. But I don't really think that what I'm doing right now is the proper way to do it.  
"Hey, don't think about it too much." Junior said. "It's just a fairytale anyway, Hei. Nothing's real."  
I chose not to reply to Junior's words. Instead, I focused to the music…

Come at me, and you'll see…  
I'm more than meets the eye…

Yeah, I'm not stupid. Anyone with two brain cells can tell that being a truly heroic figure only works in comics... and fairy tales are just distorted and abridged versions of the original histories that are readapted for childrens, for the original versions are most… well, grimm-dark tales, and have bitter endings or worse. Does Grimmbane's tale has a hidden truth behind it?  
"But, anyway…"  
I kept my face in confident smile just like always, waiting for him to finish.  
"Why the mask?" he gestured with his chin. "Are you with the White Fang?"  
I was taken aback by that question, but I think his question makes sense. Members of the White Fang wears a Grimm mask, although theirs was just a mere replica, whilst mine was a real deal.  
My mother told me about that. She said that they wear Grimm mask to symbolize themselves to become a monster. 'If humanity thought of us as monsters, why don't we become one?' She heard that from a White Fang member she captured.  
"…I am not. Please do not associate me with them." I put an irritated tone into my voice. "I refuse to be put in the same ground as them. They are just making everything worse for us."  
"Well, well, who's this cute little puppy, Junior?"  
Junior and I turned. The new, sarcastic voice was belong to a man who wears a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He also has a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.  
He had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. I recognize this guy instantly. Hell, I knew it already, I don't even have to look at the text above his head:

Lie, Steal, Cheat and Survive!  
LV 69  
Roman Torchwick

I've seen him often in the Vale News Network. He's the wanted criminal who managed to evade even the most apprehensive Huntsman or Huntress. He was notoriously known for his robberies in Dust Shop around Vale, and somehow always got away from any pursuit.  
For all my bad luck, I don't expect to meet him here, but here he is. Maybe he has some business with Junior too? I turned to him, and I can clearly see a condescending stare from the redhead criminal, which he directed right at me. Not a fan of Faunus, I guess. Another bigot with a prejudice.  
"He's a new customer, Torchwick." Junior replied.  
"Well? Customer? Aren't you from the White Fang?" Roman tilted his head. "Mask, check. Scary outfit, check. And you are a… well, we don't have to say the obvious, aren't we, doggy?"  
"And you as well, Roman Torchwick." I gave him a supposedly-cold stare. "Bowler, check. White suit, check. And your eyes… well, we don't have to say the obvious, aren't we... lady?"  
His visible left eye widened, and then narrowed in irritation.  
Seriously, for all his notorious reputations, he looks so fabulous. A criminal with eyeliners, really? Even though the level difference between us told me that he can finish me off easily, I can't really take him seriously.  
I can imagine him dancing on the dance floor now, looking exceptionally fabulous and flamboyant as he is. [A Smooth Criminal] was a more fitting title for him.  
And I think I have to [Observe] him too, but somehow, I didn't do it.  
"And to refute your claim, I am not from The White Fang." I said coolly.  
"So what. You animals are all the same anyway." He grumbled.  
What a racist!  
"Do not put us all on the same boat." I countered. "Especially with the White Fang."  
Roman stared in annoyance, and I stared back. I can clearly see his orange, very torch-like Aura, blazing like fire on a giant candle. The wise course of action was not to irritate him in any way, but he annoyed me first. So…  
"Now, now, you two. Hold your tongues, I don't want you both to start fighting and destroy my bar." That's when Junior stepped in. "Feel free to stare at each other, but no violence here. You're both my customer anyway."  
After he threw a dangerous stare at me, Roman relented and turned to the owner of the bar, ignored me completely.  
"Alright. I'll let this slide for once." He said, shrugged. "I've got a more important business anyway. Can I have my order, please?"  
"You can. And—"  
"Wait, wait, wait. Can this little puppy scram for a moment? Or maybe for… ever?" he gestured at me. "This is a top secret business, can't let anyone know."  
Junior sighed like an old man he really is.  
"I'm sorry, Hei. But could you please leave us for a moment?" he said apologetically. "He's an important customer. Can't upset him, I afraid."  
"Very well. I shall go to the dance floor then." I nodded.  
"Please do. And…"  
He snapped his fingers, and cue to that, two girls stepped closer.  
One was a girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, enhanced by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining.  
She wears a large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.  
Her dress seems to be made out from newspaper articles, what with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti" on it, whatever it means. Seems so alien for me, as if its origins was from another world.  
Another was a strikingly similar girl, only with a totally different choice of color. Her pale green eyes was enhanced by heavy cyan makeup, and instead of red, she wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining.  
She got a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, and then a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her body, a silver chained belt, cyan wings visible from her back, and long white boots with (I observed carefully) the blades at the heels.  
And she looks prideful, while the first was looked like more… quiet. They undoubtedly are sisters, even before I looked at the text above their heads.

Green Stone on a Red Earth  
LV 32  
Miltia Malachite

Green Stone on a White Snow  
LV 32  
Melanie Malachite

"Melanie and Miltia here will keep you entertained." Junior said with a somewhat playful tone. "Have fun, Hei."  
"Gladly."  
I smirked.  
"Hmm, so the little puppy's gonna try his hands on dancing, huh?" Roman quipped with clear sarcasm in his voice. "How very impressive."  
"You'll see what I can do."  
With that, I turned to the girls. The twins both tilted their heads in unison, an identical bored expression on their faces. They don't seem like they had the initiative to act first, so I just smiled to them.  
"Shall we, ladies?" I asked, with every suaveness and confidence I got.  
Holy Oum, it was so hard to keep this cool guy acting. I almost felt like fainting already.  
It's… suffocating for some reason.  
"Yes." Miltia nodded. "Let us go."  
"Why not?" Melanie rolled her eyes. "Lead the way, Mister."  
I lead them to the dance floor, where the people hastily get themselves out from our way and made a clearing around me and the twins, apparently knowing that the two girls beside me is Junior's underling. They don't want to attract their host's hostility to them, it seems.  
On the middle of the dance floor, I looked up to the DJ, who looks like another of Junior's henchmen to me, except for the large bear mask, black with red ears, eyes, snout… and glowing effects, covering his entire head.  
I slowly raised my hand.  
"DJ!" I shouted. "Play [Shine], please."  
The DJ nodded his bear-head, and changed the music on his player.

Baby, it's time to make up your mind…

I turned back to the twins and smiled to them, my hands extended. They raised their eyebrows to this, seems to be confused and not believing at the same time. Maybe, they thought I was joking… well then, I'll just have to confirm it for them.  
I think that tonight is when our stars align…  
"Come on. I'll take two of you at once."

Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind…  
Take my hand, cuz you and I are gonna shine…

Ignoring their surprised face, I took their hands and started my move.  
________________________________________  
One thing: Never underestimate an Arc in the battle of dance.  
A few minutes later, the clearing I made with the twins before was crowded by people again, although a few is still staring incredulously at me, who now have gathered the twins around my arms, in a supporting embrace. They seem… dazed for some reason. I don't know what it is, but they kept silent after the dance.  
Impressed, maybe? Oh, they should be.  
After all, I showed them the natural talent of an Arc. Growing up with seven older sister, dancing is one of the things I was good at, besides fighting. I got my moves honed for years practicing with Noire and Verte, my eldest sisters, and now it just getting better, what with [Elegant Athletics] passive skill I have. I felt more flexible and smooth.  
I moved fluidly like the water flow in the river, led the Malachite twins in a passionate dance without even a single flaw.  
Needless to say, I was having a blast. What with the skill and title I got:

'A passive skill has been unhidden through a specific action! By moving through perfect elegance and complete mastery on a dance floor, your inner talent, skill [Dance Mastery] is revealed.  
You have proven yourself as a true dancer and dominated the dance floor! You have obtained the title [The Dancing Lord]!

I knew I was so awesome. In dancing, yep.  
I walked away from the dance floor with the twins, ignoring the whispers and stares from the audience… with a smug smirk on my face.  
"Great." Melanie shook her head, clearing her daze. "Now, we've got to go somewhere. Miltia, come on."  
"Yes. Bathroom." Miltia nodded.  
"Don't say that out loud!"  
"…Oops."  
They zipped away from me like a pair of red and white flash, Melanie seems to be embarrassed for some reason. I held back the urge to scratch the back of my head, despite my confusion. Hei Lang, the cool guy would never do that. That's Jaune Arc's job, the socially awkward teenager.  
What's they gonna do in the bathroom, though? … I have no idea.  
Roman frowned at me, his visible eye squinted as I returned to the counter, but said nothing. I didn't look at him, but I was still smiling smugly.  
"Bravo, Hei. Bravo." Junior applauded, seems amused by my… activities.  
"Who knew that the puppy will be so beastly in the dance floor?" Roman chided.  
"I told you that you'll see what I can do ," I said, feeling superior. "A true gentleman is inquired to be able to do anything in perfection, I perfected all the arts of entertainment in no time… and this time, I am an awesome dancer, Roman Torchwick."  
Roman shook his head before gesturing in concession.  
"Show-off." He said.  
"At least, I can do something." I replied.  
"Yeah, okay, whatever." He shrugged. "I'm already done here anyway. Be sure to send your men to my place, Junior. Tomorrow."  
"Alright, Torchwick." Junior nodded.  
"Good. Then, I'll be off my way." He began to walk away.  
Oh. That was a thing, I thought he would just cause trouble for me, given my bad luck, but nothing happened. Well, I guess… my bad luck had decided to give me a slight break. Good for me.  
Well, nothing could go wrong for tonight, that's for sure.  
I don't waste time on watching him off and turned to Junior.  
"So… can we get to our business, Junior?" I said, while I sat on the seat again. "Now, the obstruction has gone. I would appreciate it if we can finish it quickly. My time is limited, you know."  
"Of course. What do you need?" Junior said, his voice low.  
"I want to hire some of your mens." I said, also lowering my voice.  
"Hmm… fine." Junior nodded. "But currently, I can only lend you a few. As you heard before, Torchwick hired most of my men for whatever he wants them to do… don't tell anyone this, trade secret, okay?."  
"That's alright, I just need two or three of them. And relax, I would never tell anyone."  
Junior nodded again.  
"Wait here. I'll get my customer notes." He said, patted my shoulder before walking away.  
I sighed when I realized that I'm alone now. What to do…  
…  
Oh, yeah. There's still one point left to invest in STR, isn't it?  
So, I opened my Status Screen and do my wonders… or bullshits, to be exact.

[Huntsman's Strength] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (STR:50)  
An ability bestowed to the one possessing astonishing strength. The user is blessed with power beyond the limits of normal human, and can deal even more damage to his/her enemies.  
50% Increase to Physical Attack Damage.  
50% Increase to STR related skill effects.

[Muscle Magic: Fist] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% MP: 100 (STR and INT :50)  
A skill to create a wave of destructive force using your physical strength and mind focus. Concentrate and gather your power in your fist, then unleash it to your enemy. Your might can be felt from beyond your reach, can even affect those in the vicinity. Deals immense physical and magic damage to the target.  
Everyone within 5 meters of the target receives 25% damage.  
Everyone with 10 meters of the target receives 10% damage.  
Damaged targets may be knocked down.  
Range: 10 meters.

Two skills at the same time? Holy Oum, Praise Him!  
You know, I don't think I should be surprised anymore by this… but in fact, The Gamer never ceases to surprise me with its bullshit quirks. Just… how far it will take me? Can I even learn more than this? What if I maxed my stats to 100? What would I receive? Another bullshit above bullshit?  
I was wondering if I can get a [The King of Bullshit] title someday.  
What if I increase Luck to 50… no, Luck is useless trash and I don't think it will be worthy to even think about. Forget the freaking Luck and ignore it, as if it doesn't exist. Again, fuck you, Luck! I hate you!  
I don't need luck. Whatever it can do to me, bring it! I can take it like a—  
"…Hello. Strawberry Sunrise, please?"  
I immediately froze that very moment.  
That voice.  
No. It can't be…  
Trying to suppress the terror which crawled slowly into my heart, I turned my head a bit, only to see…  
"No ice, and one of those little umbrellas."  
Of all people, why is she here?

A Flame That Burning, Hotter Than The Sun  
LV 31  
Yang Xiao Long

…Fuck.  
…The fuck.  
…What the fuck.  
So, this is my bad luck acting up again. My bad luck is not Roman Torchwick in the first place, but her.  
She's wearing her combat outfit... tan jacket with golden brown piping and short sleeves with black cuffs, and yellow crop top inside with her symbol (something like a burning flame) on the left side. Also with black mini-shorts and fingerless, brown belt and high boots, complete with her signature scarf around her neck. I've already seen this outfit on her, mainly in the times when she kicked my ass around...  
And she's not bringing her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica, along with her. I don't know why... I suppose that's a small relief...  
But... God… Yang it...  
What if she blew my cover up? She knew me a bit... I guess? But, I'm sure one slip up on my part will ruin everything. Holy Oum, I'm not ready yet for this kind of shit. No, no, no…  
"Heeeyy, Mr. Wolfy right there, are you listening?"  
And she's currently talking to me too. I'm so lucky, hahaha…  
…  
I was starting to wonder if bringing bad luck is my real Semblance. No, it must be someone else's, right?  
"I am. My ears are working well… but I am not the bartender, unfortunately." I answered, after I mustered enough courage. "He is taking care of something right now."  
"Oh. Okay." She mouthed. "No wonder, you did look different from the description. You look so much better." She winked.  
This is why I'd rather not deal with her.  
"…What description?" I asked.  
"The bartender who is also the owner, of course. You're a regular?"  
"…No, I'm new here."  
To my horror, the blonde bombshell then decided to sit beside me.  
"Where do you come from, Mr. Wolfy?" she asked casually.  
"Does it really matter?" I asked back.  
"It does, Mr. Wolfy. Or do you prefer a real name?"  
I suppressed an urge to sigh. I want to ignore her and just be done with it, but I can't, for some reason. I can never ignore a girl, whoever she is… even if she's Yang. No, even more if she's Yang.  
While I'm in the guise of Hei Lang, why don't I play the part as him? Hell, maybe I can pull a prank as a payback to her… I still have to get back on her for her teasing and pranking back then.  
"Hei Lang, and I'm from Mistral, Miss Yang Xiao Long."  
I suppose I could tell her about my (fake) origins, and that I know her name. Just as a bit of surprise. And it was a success, Yang smiled brightly at the mention of my (again, fake) name, but the expression changed slightly at that of her name.  
She looked at me, eyebrows raised.  
"You know me?" she asked, sounded a bit confused.  
"Oh, yes." I smiled. "You're the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long, one of the professors of Signal Academy, also where you currently attend. Am I right?"  
"Yeah. How do you know that?" Now she's getting curious.  
"Let's just say that I'm pretty knowledgeable about people."  
Totally. I can see almost everything about people just by looking at them and say [Observe]. Well, for a few people outside my league, it's a different story, but I'll catch up to them soon. Very soon.  
"Well, then… you got my interest, Hei. If you know people so well, can I ask you a question?"  
Yang smirked. The type of smirk which will get me spooked, if it's wasn't for Gamer's Mind calming me down before I snap.  
"You just did." I gave her a smirk of my own. "But very well, shoot."  
"That's a good one." She giggled. "Okay, here goes…"  
She reached down for her pocket and draw out her scroll up to my face, showing me a picture that almost give me a heart attack.  
Holy Oum, it's Raven. Where did she get that picture?  
Observe told me that it's a picture from more than ten years ago, but she still looks pretty much the same as she is when I first met her. Just a bit different hairstyle and expression... and she looks so happy in this picture, instead of a frowning, scary woman I met before…  
But enough of that. Now, what should I say to her… should I tell her or not?  
"Do you know something about—"  
"Hey, who's this, Hei?"  
Junior's voice called out, saved me from the necessity of answering her question.  
"Ah, sorry Hei, I think I've just found my target!" She rose from her seat. "I'll talk again with you later, Wolfy." She winked.  
And with that, Yang approached the bar owner with a wide, shit-eating grin of her trademark. Junior threw a questioning glance to me, but I just shook my head and shrugged, silently saying that I don't even know her. Lies, of course. But things will get worse if I say yes.  
Anything she wants to do with him, it's entirely their business, but if it's turned bad, well… poor him.  
I watched them from the sidelines, just in case if something goes really wrong. With my bad luck, who knows, right?  
"Hello." She greeted the bar owner, waving her hands.  
"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?"  
There goes the question. Is he gonna ask that to every young folk he met in his bar? Nevertheless, Yang only giggled to that.  
"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" she asked.  
Junior leaned in, apparently interested in having a conversation with her.  
"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?"  
"Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me… sir."  
Then, without any warning, she closes in and grabbed the bar owner in the balls… literally. As if it's doesn't enough, she applied more pressure to Junior's… things, causing Junior to cry out in pain.  
"Aaagh!"  
Even I have to suppress an urge to cringe at that. I closed my eyes for a moment, before Yang talks again.  
"Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."  
She showing him the picture of Raven she just showed me moments ago. Please don't tell me she's went into this bar just to find information about her mother, and choking someone in their literal balls just to interrogate them. She wouldn't go that far… She's not that stupid, isn't she?  
Ah, who am I to talk. I came here to hire Junior's men to rob my own house, sounds so stupid, right? Alright, back on the track… now…  
I can clearly see Junior's straining.  
"I've never seen her before, I swear!" he said frantically.  
"Excuse me?" Yang urged.  
And he's straining even more, while I observed my surrounding.  
"I—I swear, sir!"  
Junior's henchmen begin to gather around. Things aren't gonna end well if this goes on. Should I go stop her? But I don't have any confidence to face Yang… she still got the record of 8-0 against me.  
How is that not depressing? I think I just sit this one out—

QUEST ALERT!  
YELLOW TROUBLE—STOP YANG BEFORE SHE BURNS!  
Stop Yang from wreaking havoc in Junior's Bar. You can complete this quest with force or with peace, stop her at any cost and with any means necessary. Don't hurt her too badly though, or Raven will get angry to you.  
Limit time : Before Yang wrecks havoc, of course  
Reward :  
-Exp +5.000.  
-Increased closeness with Yang  
-Increased closeness with Junior's Bar occupants  
-Junior owes you one favor.  
Fail Penalty :  
-Decreased closeness with Yang  
-Decreased closeness with Junior's Bar occupants  
-Heavy injuries  
Accept? Yes/No

I let out a deep sigh.  
Just in time, when I really don't wanna do anything! Well, if I want to hire Junior's men, it's better to be in his good side… but I have to stop Yang for that. Stop Yang Xiao Long, without giving her too much harm. Or else, Raven's gonna out for my blood… damn, that's so scary!  
And oh, that's really easy! I can still remember how Yang beat me in our first match, just with a few punches and her blast of fire… and as if trying to be mean, she gave me a pun-ishment as her final blow:  
'Whoa. Out with a 'Yang', Vomit Boy?'  
I shuddered mentally. I'm not sure how, but I have to stop her... well, somehow.  
God, just my bad luck, why should I have to do this… What good reason is there for me to be required to do this? Aside from that DAMNED quest? Do you hate me that badly, Oh Holy Oum? I just hope that the reward will be worth all the hardships.  
I pushed the 'yes' button, then stepped up and drawn myself into the scene.  
"That is enough, Miss Xiao Long."  
Finally, I stepped in.  
I don't know why my legs weren't shaking right now. I managed to stay calm and collected, and now my hand grabbed Yang's wrist, as an attempt to pull her away from Junior. I pulled lightly, and she doesn't budge an inch. And the air's starting to heat up, to the point that it's almost felt like standing inside an oven.  
Her Semblance. Figures.  
"What is this all about, Mr. Wolfy?" she turned to me.  
"Mind your manners." I warned. "Your father wouldn't be happy to hear about her daughter entering a bar, in this time of hour nonetheless. So please kindly let go of Hei Xiong's… properties, Miss Xiao Long. Will you?"  
I was half-expecting that she will just lash out and strike me down with her fist, but she just stared at me. Is this a good sign or just something worse? Hell, I have absolutely no idea what's in her mind now.  
"If you let go of my hand first, Mr. Wolfy, then I will."  
I reluctantly let her go. She grins widely just like her usual self, and then she just lets go, causing Junior to sigh in relief, and so do I.  
"Seriously, what gives, Blondie?" Junior groaned, still grimacing in pain. "You came from nowhere and just—just do that…! What the hell? You will pay for that!"  
Junior's clearly fuming with anger now. I have to defuse the situation quickly.  
"I'm just messing with you, Junior. Don't be so sensitive." Yang was still grinning. "Come on, I'm sorry. Let's kiss and make up, okay?"  
"Huh?" Junior was dumbfounded, his eyes widening and jaw dropping.  
I rolled my eyes behind my mask. Here's Yang Xiao Long's strategy to mess with people, especially to clueless guys like me. Hell, I'd fell for that sometime ago, long before I got my bullshit Semblance… but I'm afraid that's for another story.  
"O—okay…"  
"Don't." I stopped Junior, who's halfway leaning towards Yang. "It's a trap."  
"What's a trap, Wolfy?" Yang asked, making me turn to her again. "I won't do such thing. Or… maybe you are jealous that he gets a kiss?"  
What a sweet liar you are, Yang Xiao Long. But I knew your tricks.  
"Give me a break. You just want to mess with Junior here."  
"No, I'm not, Wolfy. I'm innocent here, look?"  
I sighed. Arguing with her will get this nowhere… so I ignore her.  
"Do you mind if I take care of this for you, Junior?" I turned to the bar owner. "I'll get this girl out from your sight, and in return, you owe me a favor."  
"What?" Yang was surprised, but I ignored her again.  
"You can do that?" Junior raised his eyebrow.  
"I have my way." I smiled confidently.  
"Deal. Then, I'll leave it to you, Hei."  
I smirked at him. Then, with slow and confident steps, I approached Yang, who's now looks slightly irked. Probably because I ignored her before. I extends one hand towards her, much to her confusion.  
"What do you want now?" she asked warily.  
"I can escort you out, Miss Xiao Long." I said, hand still reaching out to her. "We can do this easy way or hard way. Your call."  
Hopefully she just choose the easy way…  
"Come on, what's wrong with you guys? I'm not even doing anything wrong."  
"You're not even supposed to be here. You're too young."  
"Said a young boy with tough exterior." Yang smirked. "That goes for you too, so why I can't?"  
"My age has nothing to do with this."  
Pointless arguments…  
"I ask you to kindly leave now… or else, I'll force you to."  
I knew it will came to this…  
"You can't force me, Mr. Wolfy." She grinned.  
I felt some disturbance in the Yang…  
"…Instead, I'll be the one to force you."  
Sighing, I have resigned myself completely to my fate...  
"Too bad, Miss Xiao Long." I shrugged.  
She charged forward, her fist launched towards my face.  
"Too bad."  
________________________________________

A Flame That Burning, Hotter Than The Sun  
LV 31  
Yang Xiao Long  
HP: 5340/5340  
MP: 3350/3350

Yang Xiao Long's Semblance was Pyrokinesis. She can control fire freely with her hands, and it will be even more deadly when combined with her enormous strength. And apparently, her powers can also get stronger with every hit that she received.  
Just like a game system I played once.  
And also, don't try to piss her off or touch her hair. If you did that, then you'd just lost your ticket to victory. DO. NOT. TOUCH. HER. HAIR. Like, ever, if you still value your dear life.  
And in this fight, I can't use Crocea Mors or even Gan Jiang and Mo Ye. I totally can't. If I use Crocea Mors, it will be a dead giveaway that I'm actually Jaune Arc. If I use the twin swords… well, I showed her these, so it will gave away my identity instantly too.  
So, I have to fight her bare-handed. Yeah, hand-to-hand combat, which I have no experience at all, against the strongest student of Signal, Yang, who is also a hand-to-hand combatant.  
Great odds against me, isn't it?  
Fuck my life.  
I leaned out from the way of the first punch that Yang launched. I felt hot air brushed against my face, along with the second punch that followed.  
This is weird, I thought. I feel so much lighter than ever, dodging and evading the attacks with ease, although narrowly.  
Her punches was heavy and fiery, but none of that mattered if she can't hit me. She launched her flurry of punches, which I can still keep up with my flexibility.  
I smirked in joy of seeing her frown in irritation… while also in fear of initiating her anger.  
She kept me under pressure. No matter how good I dodged and evaded, a blow will connect eventually. So, to prevent that, I activated my new skill:

Shadow Lunge (Active) LV67 EXP: 0.00% MP: 70  
The wolf lunges at its prey from the shadows. A skill, copied from the Beowolf to move quickly between targets, striking them down.  
Deals high physical damage and inflicting status effect [Stun] for 60% chance. Damage increases depend on the your STR and DEX.

I lunged when she pulled her fists back, black shadows enveloping my body. I managed to reach her, slammed her to the floor before she can strike back. And then, with extreme caution to not touch her now-fiery hair, I grabbed her and dragged her outside the bar.  
I wonder why she doesn't fight back. I think the status effect [Stun] was successfully affected her, thus making her… well, stunned. This skill is high-leveled enough to deal a significant 15% damage to her aura.  
I watched her carefully, and instantly jumped away from her when the thing I feared the most just happened. Red and orange energy of extreme heat spiraled furiously around the blonde bombshell, and then she exploded.  
In other words, she burns.  
"Let's see how you handle this, cool guy." Yang said, eyes turning blood red.  
"It sure looks hot." I quipped, while she launches herself at me again.  
I took a left sidestep to dodge the first punch. However, the flames that followed it requires me to jump back, far from the blonde bombshell.  
I moved outside the line of fire, and strangely, she didn't follow. I watched her carefully, and felt my eye widen by her sudden movement.  
Yang ignites both her hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a large, red and orange fireball… which she threw at me almost casually, as if throwing a volleyball.  
Luckily, I managed to dodge that right in time, dodge another one, another one… and then dodge another dozen of fireballs. I can literally feel their heat on my skin, crawling around and threaten my skin to melt away—but thanks to Gamer's Body, I don't feel anything than brief stings of hot pain.  
I don't sweat either.  
Yay me?  
I maneuvered around the raging fireballs, dodging them one by one flawlessly. Flames fill the highway around the new heart of Vale, courtesy of the blonde bombshell, namely Yang Xiao Long.  
She punches the air, launching another fireball, which I dodged easily. She clicks her tongue, and proceed to launch three fireballs at once. I saw them coming, her attack patterns are just too easy to read—  
Yeah, before she quickly inhales and then releases a large quantity of flames from her mouth. Yes, somehow she was able to store flames in her lungs, don't ask how. Must be a part of her Pyrokinetic Semblance.  
The results? It allows her to create a continuous stream of flames that charges towards me, raging and thrashing around in the form of a giant dragon head.  
Great. What should I do?  
I just need a moment to think about it. I lunged upwards to a building, nailing my wolf claws in the concrete, waited for the flames to die out before I lunged again, this time at the blonde bombshell.  
Needless to say, she had me coming. Her fiery fist was aimed to my head, but I brushed her arm aside. Then I lifted my other clawed hand.

[Shadow Rip] (Active) LV 67 EXP: 0.00% MP: 80  
The most basic attack of all beasts of anonymity. Through the gathering, toughening, and sharpening of the dark energy around the hands and feet, it becomes possible to inflict grievous injuries even with one's bare hands. Deals damage and inflicting status effect [Pain] for 60% chance.  
50% increase to physical attack damage, and 20% bonus damage.  
Additional 30 MP used per minute.

My left hand was shrouded in pitch-black darkness, clawing at Yang's body, which is still protected by her aura, yet managed to make her shriek in pain. It doesn't do much, as her aura still stood tough. It just took 17% of her aura.  
I jumped back while she struggled to stand, seemingly affected by the status effect [Pain]. I was uninjured, but I can't let myself off-guard for even a moment. I must stay vigilant if I want to survive this.  
"So, Miss Xiao Long… Let's just stop this pointless fight." I said, relaxing my stance. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt too much. I'll appreciate it if you just leave this instance."  
"Ugh… who's 'we', Mr. Wolfy?" Yang finally stood up. "You think that's enough to bring me down?"  
"No. You were far, far stronger than that." I calmly said. "But I afraid that you're no match for me. So why waste time on this? Why don't you just go home, Miss Xiao Long? Why are you even bother coming here…?"  
"So you think you're strong, huh? Wanna test that big head of yours?" Yang was still recovering from her [Pain]. "It's none of your concern. I've gotta find her whatever it takes… and beating some people is no big deal for me."  
I sighed. Do I have to raise the stakes for everything? This is just one of my bad luck day after all. Dealing with Junior, The Twins, Torchwick, and now this blonde chick…  
Just great, I'm feeling too old for this shit already.  
"Alright, so here's the deal, Miss Xiao Long." I spread my arms in a welcoming gesture. "You have to hit me few times. See my might for yourself. And if you can't bring me down, then it's my turn to attack you."  
"What do you mean…?"  
"I'll just need one strike. If I can bring you down, then you must go home that very moment. However, if you can withstood my attack…"  
I lifted one finger, stopping her protest with a smile on my face.  
"I will tell you about your mother. Deal?"  
________________________________________  
"W—what…?" she stuttered. "You know my—my…"  
Yang Xiao Long. Stuttered. You can see how my words affect her.  
"You're looking for her, right? That's her picture you showed me." I said.  
"You know about my—"  
"Deal or no deal, Miss Xiao Long?" I asked one more time.  
This is a gamble I shouldn't take, but I take it nevertheless. How stupid I am… now, how I should handle this situation…  
"You're serious, right?" Yang said, in total disbelief.  
"Would I jest about matters like this?" I sneered.  
"Then… it's a deal. I'll beat you."  
"It's settled then." Again, I gave her a welcoming gesture. "Come, give me all you got." I bared my chest.  
Just a moment of hesitation, before she charged forward, her fist swung.  
I smiled, all while activating the skill that I never thought will come in handy at time like this.

[Iron Fortress] (Passive & Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (VIT:50)  
An immense vitality just gifted to few individuals. With a body with such great resistance to harm, the user of this skill can stand tough like an unbreakable fortress before the enemy. Consumes 100 MP per 10 seconds.  
Passive Increase of Stamina Recovery by 50%.  
Passive Decrease Physical Damage received by 20%.  
Passive Increase of total HP amount by 30%.  
50% Chances to resist [Flinching] and [Stun]. 100% Chances to resist [Flinching] and [Stun] when activated. Cannot move while this skill still active.  
Passive Increase of VIT-related skill effects by 30%.

She hit me like a primal beast pouncing on its prey. And she hit me again, again, again, again, again, and again.  
But I took them all, and then some more, like a man. Without flinching even the slightest, without showing even the smallest of agony. I just stood there, unbreakable fortress before the blonde bombshell.  
I just stared blankly at Yang, whose turn of attacking had finished… and now slowly begin to pale, seeing that she didn't even make me falter with all her attacks.  
"Is that all?" I said smugly.  
The horror on her face…  
Her fumbling steps…  
And her trembling body…  
And then a realization.  
She didn't see me in pain, isn't she? Isn't she? This should worth it… because now MY HEALTH IS JUST DOWN TO 1%! For fuck's sake! Almost dead! I'm dying! Oooh, it's hurts so much! No, actually, the pain faded almost instantly, but my point stands! She'd almost killed me!  
Eh, she won't know if I don't show it, it's cool. Anyway…  
It's my turn to attack.  
"Miss Xiao Long. Do you know that I'm actually a Wizard?" I said casually.  
"I—I don't know… w-why?" Yang still (uncharacteristically) stutters.  
"Do you know what should be said to a Wizard when you see them?"  
"Eh—ah… it's something like… 'might you cast us a spell, great Wizard?' or something like that… why'd you ask?"  
"Because, I now shall cast you a spell."  
And then I lunged and stopped right before her, my fist raised.  
"I cast FIST!"  
And then everything exploded.


	8. Gaming Plans II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remind me never to tempt fate again.

Two days later… in the weekend.  
Now I'm in the living room, reading newspaper that I just bought this morning with satisfaction, had seen one of the news printed on its cover.

ARC RESIDENCE ROBBED

I grinned and let out a soft chuckle.  
Just as I planned...  
I bet you have no idea what the hell my plan and what I really wanted, so let's go back to where we left off.  
Back in the new heart of Vale, outside Junior's Bar…  
And with Yang Xiao Long.  
________________________________________  
-Flashback-  
"I cast FIST!"  
I don't have to actually hit her, in fact. I know what exactly will happen if I use my new skill, and it's not too dangerous to use it on people, especially to those with aura. It will protect them from the worst.  
She doesn't react when I covered the rest of our distance in less than a second. With my [Shadow Lunge] so high leveled, with her still shocked from me tanking her brutal attacks, and with just a little help from my [Elegant Athletics], I closed in before her as if I were taking a single step, casually swinging my fist—and stopping myself just before I actually touched her face.  
BOOM!  
The [Fist] spell took care of the rest. A second later, the air exploded violently with yellow and gold magical energy as she was flung across the road, send her tumbling violently and finally (thankfully) stopped before she reached the main highway, where cars and vehicle alike are running in high speed.  
The wind caused by that magic explosion was enough to blew away most of the flames that Yang conjured, the rest of it begins to die out slowly.  
I glanced at my MP bar, and saw that it still remained in high amount—so that's why my health was almost depleted, the skill [Iron Fortress] indeed let me reduce some damage and make me seem invincible, but in cost of letting the damage breaks through my aura, and directly into my HP. Good to know.  
Well, no matter, I can heal myself anyway.  
Using [Withershins Restoration], I healed myself. Golden light from my hand washes over me several times until my HP reached about half-full of its total, all while walking over to the fallen blonde bombshell.  
All guilt aside, I feel superior for an obvious reason: I brought down Yang Xiao Long, from all people.  
I took a breath of the now-free-from-heat night air and looked down at her. Yang's hair was still glowing brightly like sunlight, but when she looked up to me, she doesn't look like she want to pick fight with me anymore.  
She looks kinda… resigned. So unlike her usual self.  
At least she is alive, and hadn't been truly hurt, as per the quest's objective. Raven wouldn't be mad at me, right? This is good enough, right? Her aura still stood at 56%, and if something goes wrong, I could fix it easily with a heal.  
"Are you alright, Miss Xiao Long?" I held out one hand to her. "Can you stand? It seems that… I hit you too hard. Forgive me."  
"Hell, you don't even hit me, Mr. Wolfy." Yang chuckled, and grabbed my hand to prop herself up. "You're pretty strong, you know. Aside from Dad and Uncle Qrow, I think you're the strongest guy around here."  
Did she just put me in the same ground as Professor Branwen and Xiao Long? She must be really high or really think that I'm strong enough to be compared to these two. Holy Oum, how far is my bullshit can take me?  
With my skills, I can deceive people with my words and actions, lie smoothly to people, make them see that I'm stronger than I actually am. Now I'm one hundred percent sure that nobody can link Hei Lang, the mysterious Faunus from Mistral, who is actually Grimmbane's Descendant with Jaune Arc, the son from Arc Family, who is barely felt like a Huntsman, with his meager skills and prestige.  
I want to be a Hero. That is really my dream and ambition. I trained years and years just to be closer to become one, and with my Semblance awakened, I think I really can be one. I believe I can.  
But… not like this. Now I feel like a criminal. I have to make up for it.  
"Excuse me." I grabbed her hand and lifted it before my face, then starts to heal her, just in case something slips up through her aura. Can't risk anything happen to her, quest objective aside. Because…  
She is my friend, however annoying she is. It's only natural that I help her.  
"What are you doing now?" she asked, staring at the golden light from my hand with awestruck expression on her face.  
"Healing you." I simply answered. "Is it not obvious?"  
"…Seriously? After all that?"  
"Yes, why not? Harming others needs a reason, but you need nothing to help others. That's just a common sense people tend to forget."  
I looked at her, completely ignoring her dumbfounded expression. I used Observe at her to see her remaining HP, but there's none to worry about... her aura's still protecting her. Well, thank goodness then.  
"But, speaking of strength…You're pretty strong too, Miss Xiao Long." I smiled. "In fact, you didn't even bring your weapons here… Ember Celica, isn't it? You're holding back, you don't even use your flame when you rushed earlier."  
Yang's lilac eyes widened, but instantly replaced by a grin.  
"You even know my weapons? Man, you sure you aren't a stalker?"  
"I prefer knowledgeable." I held my head high. "Information and Knowledge is your strongest weapon after all… the most dangerous weapon, even more than the sharpest sword. You should keep that in mind, Miss Xiao Long. And I am not a stalker, mind you." I said, with pride.  
To my surprise, she just giggled softly.  
"You're a weird one, Hei." She said.  
"Pardon?" I felt my wolf ears twitching at her response.  
"You sounded so much like my friend." She said. "He's nothing like you though. He's a blonde, clueless, hardworking and dumb… but he's a kind guy at heart, although with some sarcasm and morality stuffs, just like you."  
She smiled, as if remembering something in reminiscence..  
…  
What?  
Who is she talking about? Me? Blonde, check. Clueless, double check. Hardworking, triple check. Dumb, quadruple che—hey, that's not a check! I'm not dumb, I'm smart and wise, just look at my stat! They're all at 50!  
Well, except Luck, that is. I don't need Luck, like, forever. Who needs luck if they can handle any misfortune with their own capabilities? And I think I'm okay with my bad luck, totally!  
And what's with me being kind at heart? It's kinda out of character for her. I never recalled giving that kind of impression to her, at least I think. Is she just messing with me? Pretty likely…I think. But nevertheless… that smile is just so different, so much gentler than her usual grin.  
What gives? … I have no idea.  
"I'm flattered, Miss Xiao Long." I said, smiling again.  
"It's supposed to be the other way around, you know. You should flatter me sometime." Yang suddenly winks. "Anyway… it seems like I'm lost."  
"Well, yes, you are."  
"Then I should get outta here, right?"  
"You're actually outside now." I said, deadpanned.  
She just giggled.  
"Yes, you should leave… but wait." I raised one hand to stop her from leaving. "I can tell you one thing about your mother."  
"Didn't you say that you would tell me only if I win?"  
"Think of this as my generosity, Miss Xiao Long. Don't you want to hear it?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then what's the problem? Anyway… your mother visits Vale frequently, but sadly she will never reveal herself to the public. With her ability, she can make her way in and out quite easily, I would say that the chances to find her when she's here is pretty low. Only luck will take you to her, whether it's good luck or bad luck."  
Like me, I thought. I just met Raven by pure coincidence, and managed to bullshit her by total gamble too. I don't know why I can pull through that without losing my head, it's still make me wonder sometimes.  
"Have you met with her before?"  
"Obviously, I have." I nodded.  
"Did she say something about me?"  
"That, I afraid, a matter that you should find out by yourself."  
"Ugh, cheapskate."  
She pouted, but doesn't really look too irritated. Of course, being Yang Xiao Long, she wouldn't hold anything against me… at least not for too long. Right? Right?  
… Right?  
Ehh, hopefully it doesn't come to bite me back in the ass.  
I just let in that little information to keep the impression on her that I know more than I actually know. I told her the truth, I'm not bullshitting anyone, you know. This is me being actually honest, okay?  
"It's getting late, Miss Xiao Long. You should go home." I said, after I done healing her. "Professor Xiao Long and Branwen must be worried sick."  
"Well, I guess you're right… see you later then—"  
"Yang?"  
A new voice asked and I sighed. I know this voice too well.

The Wind Which Scattered The Rose Petals Away  
LV 28  
Ruby Rose

I gotta say, I'm impressed. Four levels already? She's clearly been training hard, maybe even harder than her sister and my friend Hetero. Qrow has been a good mentor for her, it seems. Or maybe she's a prodigy.  
Or maybe, just like in the Role-Playing Game I played once, the higher the level, the harder you level up. Increasing level at early level would be easier than it is in high level… that goes for real life too. You have to overcome the harder obstacle in life to keep proceeding further.  
I was still holding her sister's hand when I turned to Ruby, slowly letting go of Yang as she pulled away, approaching her baby sister and stand between us. I saw a strange expression on Yang's face that I can't describe… maybe… worry? And fear? Or maybe both?  
Damn, once again, I felt like a villain. So much for my heroic ideals…  
Did she think that I will do something bad to her sister? I wouldn't dare attack some girl unprovoked, moreso if their big sister stood ready to defend them. Should I say something to calm Yang down? Or not saying anything at all? Hell if I know.  
Should I just walk away and just be done with it? Seems to be a good idea, I still have some business with Junior anyway. If Yang keeps her promise, she should be moving away from here, dragging Ruby with her.  
But why not greet her sister first? Politeness is a must for a true gentleman.  
"Hello, Miss Rose." I greeted politely with a smile, causing the young girl to blink. "Nice to see you in person."  
"Um," Ruby said after a moment, seemingly surprised. "You know me, Mister?"  
"Let's just say your uncle told me a lot about you." I replied, noticing that Yang abruptly tensed when I say that. "You are Miss Xiao Long's sister, are you not?"  
"Uh…" She paused, apparently noticed Yang's reaction too, and tilting her head in confusion. "That's right… why do you ask?"  
"No, I'm just making sure." I shook my head, chuckling slightly. "Your sister had caused a bit of… problem inside the place where I just happened to be … so, I have to stop her before everything gets worse. So please, could you escort her home? I still have place to be and things to do."  
Ruby then sighed, facepalming her face in what I thought was desperation.  
"Oh, Yang, what've you done now?" She said, somehow sounded like she's whining. "What did Dad said about not wrecking stuff? He'll get upset if he know this."  
'Pssh, It's not a big deal, Rubes." Yang assured, diverting her cautious lilac eyes from me just a little. "I'm not wrecking any stuff, see? He's stopped me before I can do anything anyway." She gestured at me.  
"But—"  
"No telling Dad, Rubes. Or there will be no cookies."  
"What?! No, I want my cookies!"  
"Then just forget what you see here, okay? Lemme ride you back with Bumblebee, real quick. Come on, Rubes."  
"But I—"  
Yang dragged her sister by her hood before she can say more, and I politely turned away, satisfied that the problem is already solved—proven solid by the damned blue screen that appears before me.  
Quest 'Yellow Trouble' complete!  
And…

A passive skill has been created through a specific action! By fighting your enemy with your bare hands, a new skill [Unarmed Combat Mastery] is created.

[Unarmed Combat Mastery] (Passive) LV1 EXP : 0.00%  
When it comes to direct combat, your own body is your best bet. This skill enhances your skill in unarmed combat. While this ability doesn't grant you any specific skills, it will grant you greater efficiency when you fight enemies using your own fist and body.

The skill [Observe] has leveled up!  
Observe (Active) LV2 EXP: 00.00%  
A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation. Information gained improves as the skill level increased. Now including Status effects. (No MP cost needed)

…Nice.  
New skill and upgrade, as I expected. Is that all I got? Well—

The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!

Hey, I'm not bullshitting anyone, for Oum's sake! Why are you keep leveling up, you damned bullshit?! Seriously, I was being honest—  
…  
Wait.  
I did deceive Yang earlier, by tanking all her attacks and said these were nothing, while actually it's almost killed me on the spot. Okay then, at least it was acceptable…  
I turned to them once again, spotting them on Yang's motorcycle, with the blonde bombshell grinning, winked again to me before starting her vehicle, Ruby's already paled for some reason, clutching tightly at her sister's hips.  
I can't help but to let out a small laugh when I heard her scream.  
I smiled as I make my way back to Junior's Bar. As I arrived there, the owner himself greets me, apparently in good mood, along with the twins. They were standing in front of the counter, as if ready to applaud me of my success in subduing the blonde bombshell.  
Junior was sporting a wide smile, while the twins were apparently still embarrassed for some reason that I don't know. What? Don't look at me, I didn't do anything bad, right? I'm just being a gentleman, that's all.  
I just smiled to the twins, and while Melanie tensing up, Miltia just nudged her twin with a mischievous smile, which give me the creeps for some reason. I turned away from them, now looking at Junior.  
"We've seen your fight. That was interesting, Hei." Junior nodded in approval. "Though I don't know what will happen if that blonde bimbo exploded here… honestly, I should be thankful to you."  
"I didn't do anything remarkable, Junior." I humbly said.  
"Oh, don't give me that. You've saved my bar, Hei." He patted my shoulder. "I guess I owe you one, just like our deal. Let's just say… you get to hire my men without paying. Sounds good to you?"  
It's actually helps so much. I don't know how much I should pay to hire his men, and if it turned that I don't have enough money… then I'll be a eternal laughingstock for Remnant's history. For real.  
"If that's fine with you." I just shrugged.  
"Okay then." Junior nodded. "But can you tell what exactly you want to do with them?"  
"Actually, I'm just about to tell you that." I reached for my pocket in my black jeans, while actually drawing some item from my Inventory. "Please tell them to come to this address."  
I handed him a sheet of paper, and after he looked down at it, he frowns.  
"Isn't this the address of The Arc Residence?"  
I smirked.  
"Yes, it is." I nodded. "And I would like them to… retrieve these items for me on specific juncture."  
I handed him another paper, which showed the picture of Jaune Arc in his absolute handsomeness, holding the twin blades of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye in his hands with a smile on his face. He looked kinda awkward, really.  
Junior frowned even deeper.  
"Do you even realize what are you trying to do?" he asked. "You're trying to rob The Arc Family, for Oum's Sake! Do you want to throw your life away?"  
"I'm fully aware of it, Junior. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon."  
"Look, I'm sorry for asking, but you realize you trying to rob the Arc Family Residence, with the assistance of my good-for-nothing men?"  
"Even better, they got to do it without me." I smirked, really amused to see his incredulous expression.  
"Are you insane?"  
"I'm perfectly sane, Junior. I have enough preparation to make this operation succeed." I sighed. "For example, I know that tomorrow, the Arc Residence will be unoccupied, except for one… their only son. He will be very easy to deal with."  
Hell, I feel offended at my own words. Jaune Arc isn't a weakling who can't even hold his sword right like a bumbling idiot, but I should say that now, to get my facts right. I must give Junior the absolute impression that I am a well-informed man.  
"You sure?" Junior raised his eyebrows, as if he still doesn't believe me.  
"One hundred percent. The three eldest sisters are now teaching in the Academies, the rest were still Huntress-in-Training, and I believe Mr. and Mrs. Arc will be in their way on their mission tomorrow. That leaves just the youngest one there, incompetent and inexperienced. He can't even do anything right."  
Damn, why do I keep insulting myself? This mouth just keep running against me, goddamnit. Stop hitting yourself on the pride, Jaune.  
"Well, if you really sure, it's your problem then." Junior nodded in agreement, albeit skeptically. "Although, my question of "why couldn't you do this by yourself?" remains. You're strong enough to take him by yourself, from what I see earlier."  
I let out a soft chuckle.  
"Yes… but I can't show myself to him yet. I still have to keep it a secret."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Actually, he's sort of my… best friend, but he doesn't know anything about this identity yet." I gestured to my mask. "Indeed, it will left a bitter taste in my mouth… but I needed that weapon of his."  
Let's just pretend that I'm actually Hetero, my best friend, although actually he doesn't have anything to do with all this. My hair now is black too, like him, so much similarities. Just give him a wolf ears and tail, and he's my clone, he fits so much as a wolf Faunus. Cool, quiet, polite, and mysterious.  
So, my name's Jaune Arc, who is in the disguise of Hetero Chrome, who is in disguise as Hei Lang. Technically, I was disguising the disguise that was disguising me… so, layered disguise, anyone? Who knows when it will come in handy sometime.  
"Alright, I get it. The 'specific juncture' you just mentioned… you're gonna signal them to come or what?" Junior inquired. "Should you tell me?"  
"Yes. I will call you when the time comes, so be ready, Junior."  
"Hm. Okay. After that?"  
"Sell it in the black market the next day. I will be there to buy it, so please order your men to show it even before I come... and don't sell it to anyone else."  
"That's all?"  
"Yes. Let's call us even after that."  
"Sounds like a good deal."  
"It is. Pleased to have business with you, Junior." I held out my hand. "I hope we can be a business partner again in the future."  
No, actually. I'd like to never have anymore business here, but well… I got to show my manners. Hei Lang is a true gentleman after all.  
"Likewise, Hei."  
We shook hands, and after chatting about trivial topics and trading contact numbers, I decided to call it a day, waved him and the twins goodbye before I went on my way, once again ventured into the freedom and darkness of the night.  
________________________________________  
-The Next Day-  
This is the night I waited for.  
I put the twin blades of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye on a glass case in the living room, not giving them any bit of security to keep anyone from taking them without permission. Yes, it was supposed to be like that, they must be taken from my house without any resistance.  
Then I went upstairs, opened my second scroll just for my Hei Lang disguise. I got Raven, Qrow and Junior's contact number stored there, for future uses. I bought it at the Scroll Shop as Hei Lang too.  
"It's time, Junior. Send your men now."  
Then, I waited. Waited for god knows how long, until I heard something. The sound that I did expect to come. I knew it was Junior's men, by their unassuming footsteps, breaking through my door with… less than impressive stealth.  
I give them C- for effort… that's really saying how bad their skills are.  
But even so, I didn't give them sign that I actually heard them. I can't risk setting them on edge and causing them to run away, moreso at my own doing. Hell, I don't want to see my effort coming to Junior's Bar, convince him to lend his men and dealing with Yang, wasted because my own action.  
I sat in silence until I heard them broke the glass case that contained the twin blades, waited a bit more until they almost exited my house, then slammed my room's door, loudly, in purpose.  
And god, how I enjoy seeing them freaking out when I jumped down.  
"Hey, stop right there! Give them back!" I shouted with fake panic. "Damn it, stop! or else I—"  
Of course they didn't oblige. The black-suited henchmen ran like their life depends on it, while I gave chase, purposefully slow in pace. That was slow, yet I managed to catch up in no time… which is disappointing.  
Well, lucky them, my plan is allowing them to escape. So I reached down to my pocket, drawing a [Red Dust Crystal] from my Inventory, and take it out, while pouring my aura into it.  
It just need a moment before it reacts…  
It exploded with its full glory right on my face.  
________________________________________  
Mission Success for Jaune Arc. Although the explosion was a bit strong though, beyond my calculation. It took a good chunk of my aura. Without it and the Gamer's Body, I'm sure I wouldn't be this fine now.  
I put down the newspaper just in time for my Scroll to rang. Actually, this is the third time it does this morning. The first, obviously, from my father…  
"Son, are you alright? A friend of mine informed me about last night… Are you hurt? Please tell us you okay, your Mom's getting worried… and me too. I'll send Noire to check you if you need help."  
I feel so guilty about making my family worry, since I was the one who planned this… I'll apologize later, but for now… I just told them that I'm alright, and not to worry.  
And the second, surprisingly, from a certain blonde that almost pummeled me to death.  
"Hey, I heard the news. How are you holding up? Are you injured? I'll come over if you need a hand, Vomit Boy. I'll bring Ruby along if you want, she's worried about you too."  
This was surprising, actually. I never thought Yang would care enough to send me a message, she's actually worried about me. This just served as another strike of guilt to me…  
I gave her almost the same answer I give to my father. That I'm perfectly fine, and not to worry about me.  
The third, of course, from my best friend Hetero.  
"I've heard the news. My condolences, Jaune… is everything alright? If it's alright with you, I can pay you a visit right away."  
Damn it… I don't mean to make you all concerned about me… this is just a lame scheme I set up for my plans… It just never occurred to me that I will make everyone worry… I thought that I'm not worthy enough for anyone to worry about.  
It turned out wrong. They actually cared about me.  
Another pang of guilt assaulted my heart again, although this time with some warmness inside it. I should never make them worry about me again, moreso for my stupid plan. This is the first and last time… next time, I'll be more… subtle on my plannings.  
I sighed deeply.  
So much for another troublesome Quest.  
________________________________________  
-Yet Another Flashback-  
"Hey, hey, Jaune. Can I ask something?"  
"Of course you can, Ruby. What is it?"  
That day, after I crafted the twin blades of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, I walked Ruby to the airport, and now we sat on a bench, waiting for the next Bullhead flight for her way back to Patch.  
Before Ruby talked, there was an awkward silence, so I was surprised to see her initiating the conversation. Of course, I thought of many ways to start talking too, but she beat me to it. Oh well.  
"What are you gonna do with your weapons?" she asked. "I mean, with, uh, Gan Jiang and Mo Ye."  
"Oh, I don't know. I still have Crocea Mors with me, so I won't use it too often." I shrugged. "Maybe I'll just put these in a showcase or sell them somewhere…"  
Of course I won't use these as Jaune Arc. Gan Jiang and Mo Ye is Hei Lang's weapon… but how I wield these weapons if the one who forged and owned them was Jaune Arc? I know, I should just sell it or pretend that these weapon was stolen by someone…  
Thanks to my Intelligence, I can figure out the simplest and best way to get rid of my problems. I knew it, I can handle every bad luck with my own abilities, there's no need to—  
"Ehh?! Don't sell them!"  
Ruby cried out with a shrill voice, almost freaked me out if it wasn't for Gamer's Mind calming me down. Thank god I was me, The Gamer.  
I turned to Ruby, only to see her covering her mouth. I raised my eyebrows at that.  
"Um… I'm sorry… I don't mean to yell at you…"  
She looks afraid, staring at me nervously.  
"Are you mad?" she asked.  
"No, it's no problem. I'm just surprised, that's all." I shook my head, smiling. "Why you don't want me to sell them?"  
I took the twin blades and began to twirl them in my hands, waiting for Ruby's answer.  
"It's just… such a waste…" she mumbled. "Not many people uses classic weapon nowadays. I mean, I want to see more, um, classic weapons. If you sell them, these will just end in a collector's hand… not in Huntsman's or Huntress's… they prefer mechanical weapon, just like me… but that doesn't mean I don't like classic weapon."  
Oh. Something clicked in my brain.  
"You mean, you want to see them in action?"  
"Um, yeah, something like that." Ruby sheepishly rubbed her head. "Especially since you said that is a weapon for a Hero…"  
She is truly a weapon geek. I understand that, and I actually don't want to sell them off either. Hell, I went through four hours and hardships to make these swords, and completing a quest while I'm at it. Selling them off, and lose them forever, just like Ruby said, is such a waste.  
But what should I do then—

QUEST ALERT!  
KNIGHT OF RED ROSES II—RUBY'S REQUEST!  
Ruby doesn't want you to sell the weapons you just forge. Figure out another way to be able to freely use the weapon as your Hei Lang disguise, than selling these! Do it at any cost and with any means necessary, for the sake of the Little Red.  
Limit time : No time limit, just don't sell these weapons.  
Reward :  
-Exp +20000  
-Increased closeness with Ruby  
-Increase closeness with her family  
-Strengthen your name as Hei Lang  
Failure Penalty :  
-Your Hei Lang disguise is blown  
-Decreased Closeness with Ruby  
-Decreased Closeness with her family  
Accept? Yes/No

...  
Knight of Red Roses again? I wonder what it really means? No idea. Why it also increase the closeness with her family? Will Yang be involved in this quest too? Hell if I know, this is kinda confusing.  
If I accept this quest and failed to complete it, I'll risk my disguise as Hei Lang blown off, the disguise I've tried so hard to maintain. All the Intelligence and Wisdom in my brain screamed not to accept it, and their plead sounds logical too.  
Still, if I have to use the twin sword as Hei Lang, I have to cut all ties of the swords with Jaune Arc. I can't afford anyone to link them to Jaune Arc when Hei Lang wields them. I have to somehow remove my Jaune Arc possession of them.  
Because, I want to be a Hero. Not a Hero who shows off his heroic deeds and declaring 'I'm a Hero and you shall refer to me as such', who seeks attention and fame from public, who takes advantages from his deeds to get wealth and other personal gain. Nor someone who would back off from helping others because he isn't paid enough.  
By common definition, a true hero is "a man of distinguished courage or ability, admired for his brave deeds and noble qualities". However, in my personal opinion, a hero is someone who goes out of his way to help or to make a difference in someone's life, no matter what people said.  
A true hero does the right thing, even in the face of personal risk and danger, because it is the right thing to do. He doesn't care if people judge and set prejudice on himself.  
Jaune Arc isn't a Hero, and even if Hei Lang is, I won't mix them as one. I won't use Hei's fame to elevate Jaune's… as confusing as it was, they were separate individuals. Let the true identity of Hei Lang hidden forever… except from Qrow, whom I told already to save my own skin. From now on… I will be a Hero who moves secretly from shadows.  
All that morality thinking aside… I can't really refuse.  
"You're not going to sell them… aren't you?"  
Ruby looked up, and her silver stared straight at me. I recoiled at the feelings of innocence, a mix of fear and excitement, and surprisingly, trust, the latter giving me a heart-wrenching guilt.  
Damn it.  
"Aren't you, Jaune?"  
Damn it, damn it, damn it…  
To think that I was defeated in this very day…  
I was so soft for these puppy eyes, I thought, while mentally pushing the 'yes' button in the quest menu.  
________________________________________  
So, that's pretty much why I'm doing this. For Ruby, for a fifteen-year girl whose sister is my best friend. I wonder if the reward is worth my effort. Well, I don't know, let's see how things will turn out…

Quest 'Knight of Red Roses II—Ruby's Request' has been completed!  
Your level has been increased by one!

... nice. At least I got one level up out of that bullshit.  
Now, I'm walking in the streets of Vale, as Hei Lang, had bought the twin-blades of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye from the black market, which the information of its location was told by Junior. He even told me who is the unfortunate henchmen whom he sent to sell it, and his physical trait. Although it doesn't matter too much, what with the henchmen's features so bland I can tell it from the first glance.  
Gan Jiang and Mo Ye were back, stored safely in my Inventory, after I make a little show to twirl them in the public, just to spread the rumors about the stolen weapons. I know and fully aware that's actually suicidal.  
From what I know, my father had showed the pictures of me holding the twin blades to his friends, and knowing my boisterous father, any professional Huntsman or Huntress can instantly recognize it.  
Worst case, I'll get dozens of Huntsmen and Huntresses after me… that's fine, I can handle it. Nothing can possibly get it worse, right? I'll bear the burden as another step to become a Hero… or Hero of shadows, I suppose.  
For your reminder, The Charity Concert that would be organized by The Schnee Dust Company is tonight, and I should head to the location after I done preparing myself in few hours. However, for some reason, I want to visit one particular place first…  
Tukson's Book Trade.  
I need to find some new skill books, so eventually I have to visit Tukson's place again, sooner or later. Hopefully I don't run into Raven again, one unexpected encounter was bad enough… I prefer myself in one piece, thank you very much.  
I don't want to meet a mysterious, dark-haired woman with trust issues, who is very dangerous, like, right now. I hope I don't jinx myself saying this, but it probably does. Oh, well.  
I entered the bookstore and saw no one behind the counter, and heard some rustling sound from the backdoor. Well, I guess Tukson had some business to attend, he's a White Fang member after all.  
I was thinking to browse through the shelves when I saw a book with black and red cover on the counter, with big, red text as title…  
Ninjas of Love.  
I let out a dark chuckle. I have a list of lamest titles of books inside my head, and I believe this one can go over the top list. Quickly, I looked at the back of the book, seeing the synopsis written on it.  
The most controversial, steamy hot twists of a romantic ninja adventure…  
Seriously? Who wrote this crappy book?

Skill Book: Ninjas of Love—Rank: Mysterious  
Contains unspeakable things, teaches unspeakable things, and encourages unspeakable things. Read this and your life would never be same again. Not suggested for the underaged.

So far, this is the only skill book I don't even want to read. I've already get the gist on what its contents, and I want to maintain my innocence.  
Feeling an urge to shudder and suppress it, I opened the cover to see the first page, and there was the initial name of the author, G.G as well as the written name of the book's owner, which is—  
Suddenly, I heard a noise which is sounded exactly like a cat being stepped on, in front of me. I lifted my head to look at the source of the noise, and saw a girl.  
She is a young girl of light complexion, just like Ruby… with long, wavy black hair, and her amber eyes (which staring at me nervously), was enhanced by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are kind of weird, and somehow it reminded me to a cat.  
A scared cat, right now.  
She wears a bow—no, but a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, black low-heeled boots and stockings. On the outside of her stockings, I saw white emblems which somewhat resembling flowers. And there is black ribbons again, this time on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.  
With lack buttoned vest with coattails, white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff, with white shorts that maybe, I don't know, connected to her shirt, I can say my impression about her. Monochrome.  
What with the text above her head:

Black The Beast, Descends From The Shadows  
LV34  
Blake Belladonna

Her name's on the book. She's the book owner, apparently.  
Her eyes were widened in shock, looked fearfully at the book I was currently holding. She opened her mouth several times, but no words came out. Instead, her white cheeks turned red instantly.  
Ah. I understood the problem.  
"Blake Belladonna, I presume?" I asked, lifting the book slightly.  
The girl nodded weakly in confirmation, her cheeks getting much redder and redder.  
"Is this your book, Miss Belladonna?" I asked her again, just to confirm it.  
"Y-yes." Blake nodded, her cheeks… if it's really possible, getting much redder.  
Deep down, I know what she want, but I can't help it and keep asking.  
"Do you want this book back?" I asked, now smiling.  
She looked away, as if trying to hide her red face from me. It doesn't work well, because I can see her blushing face just fine. She's kinda cute, actually.  
Then, Blake nodded as weakly as before.  
"Very well, then." I nodded before handed the book to her. "Here you go, Miss Belladonna. Next time, please be very careful with your possession… especially for the ones with… unspeakable contents."  
She seems surprised with my action. As if she didn't expect me to return the book. Granted, with my outfit and appearance, it doesn't very much grant me good impression to everyone. I understand that, but it still hurts a bit.  
"T-thanks." She spoke slowly, still blushing.  
"You are very welcome." I smiled again. "See you around, Miss Belladonna. Now, if you excuse me…"  
I turned away and just about to walk towards the shelves, before she stopped me.  
"W—wait a second."  
"Yes?" I turned again.  
"…Who are you?" Blake asked softly. "…Your name, I mean."  
"Ah. How rude of me, not introducing myself to a fair young lady like you." I spoke with the full suaveness of an Arc, just like my father taught me. "My name is Hei Lang. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Belladonna."  
I gave her a bowing gesture before I left her to search some skill books, and to catch some breath. God, acting all suave and gentlemanly made me so tired that I have to let out a deep sigh, and few moments of rest.  
I don't know why she wanted to know my name, but I guess it's just a mere formality and politeness thing, it's not like the girl likes me or anything. Maybe she just curious because of my choice of clothing, which is indeed inappropriate for walking into a bookstore.  
For all I know, maybe she actually thinks that I'm a member of White Fang, given my Grimm mask, the signature trait that all the members have.  
Well, that's that. Enough with all the complicated business, I don't have much time left. Let's find some skill books already…  
"You sure like books, don't you, Hei?"  
By Gods above, I almost jumped my heart off, if it wasn't for Gamer's Mind. Damn it, my weak heart.

White Fang Officer  
LV 20  
Tukson

I slowly turned, only to see Tukson walking towards me, lifting a stack of books that looked really heavy. The bookstore owner lowered it carefully and put the stack down near my feet.  
"Hello, Hei." He greeted me. "Nice to see you actually coming back so soon."  
"Hello to you too, Tukson." I greet him back. "I suppose I need some reading material to deepen my knowledge about everything, so I decided to pay you a visit. Can you help me find some good books?"  
"Sure. Just tell me what kind of book you want." Tukson grinned. "And after that, I want to ask you something. If you don't mind, Hei."  
"Shoot. I shall answer however I can." I nodded. "…And, the kind of books I wish is like…"  
________________________________________  
Thirty minutes later…  
I frowned upon the books that I bought from Tukson. He said that these books were some of his rare collection. The bookstore owner just went off to help another customer, and I use the opportunity to [Observe] them.  
These were indeed the books I want to have, skill books. I walked to the corner of the bookstore, hiding myself from plain sight in the shadows of bookshelves.

Skill Book: Tales of The Nameless Hero—Rank: Magic  
The tales of an unknown hero of Mantle who lost his name, his memories, and his ideals in the end of his battles. Teaches [?] skill and grants [?] affinity.

Skill Book: Epic of The King of Heroes—Rank: Magic  
The epic of an ancient hero of Vale who claims to be the offspring of Gods and hereby dubbed himself as The King of Heroes—Teaches [?] and [?] skill.

Skill Book: The Eidolon and The Summoner—Rank: Magic  
The Art of Summoning of Mistral governs drawing Eidolons, the souls of the dead from the object of their past life or from the Realm of Final Farewell. Teaches the skill [Summon Eidolon] and grants [Spirit] affinity.  
The spirit's power will change as the user's INT, skill level and [Spirit] affinity grows. It will also allow the user to summon stronger spirits.  
Max number of spirits you can summon: 1

Skill Book: Nature's Harmony—Rank: Magic  
The tales of an forgotten sage of Vacuo who exiled himself to the hellish desert in an attempt to understand the true origins of Nature and Soul.  
He eventually succeeds in the last decade of his life, and decided to spread it to Remnant's folks. Teaches the skill [Nature's Harmony].

Oh, Holy Oum! those books looks very delicious! Lemme at 'em!

You picked up the skill book [Tales of The Nameless Hero]. Would you like to learn it?

Yes.

You cannot learn this skill. Required: INT 100.

I sighed at that. I'm not smart enough to learn that skill? I guess I have to train more from now on, and leveling as many times as possible. That way I can invest my point in Intelligence until it reaches one hundred.  
Let's move on to the other one…

You picked up the skill book [Epic of The King of Heroes]. Would you like to learn it?

Eh, why not?

You cannot learn this skill. Required: WIS 150.

Damn. This time I'm not wise enough? God, how I lacking at these qualities. This only means that I have to train even harder, pushing myself more than before. I can do it.  
You picked up the skill book [The Eidolon and The Summoner]. Would you like to learn it?

Please.

You cannot learn this skill. Required: INT and WIS 100.

I suppressed the urge to groan loudly and sighed instead. I've picked up some high-level skill books, it seems. I'm still not worthy enough to learn those brilliant skills… although I don't have any idea of what they really do.  
I really hope I can learn at least one of them. This is the last one…

You picked up the skill book [Nature's Harmony]. Would you like to learn it?

Yes.

You learned the skill [Nature's Harmony]!  
[Nature's Harmony] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
The First Man has learned to harness the power of his soul, using it to protect the light of life from the anonymity of darkness. Every being with a soul possess an Aura, regardless of whether it's dormant or awakened. Nature's power runs through the World, crystallizing as Dust, The Nature's Gift. This skill enables the user to reach out and harvest the power from the Nature itself, drawing strength from it using meditation.  
Increase HP recovery per minute by WIS while meditating.  
Increase MP recovery per minute by WIS while meditating.  
Increase Stamina recovery per minute by WIS while meditating.  
Aura (MP) can be improved through meditation.

Finally. This skill is freaking good. I can actually rejuvenate myself if in some case I exhausted myself in battle. HP and MP recovery while meditating… this will be helpful especially in team battles, my team member can protect me while I restore myself.  
I guess this is good enough for now. I put the remaining skill books to my Inventory, they will serve their purpose when the time comes… yeah, after I leveled up and spend more points to my stats.  
Now I only have to wait for Tukson, for whatever question he has in mind for me. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait too long, as Tukson approaches me soon after that.  
I noticed him narrowing his eyes, as if trying to find where my newly-purchased books are gone. I smiled, actually expecting a question about it.  
"Where's the books? I don't see them." He seems a bit puzzled.  
"I put them somewhere safe." I answered simply. "In my personal storage."  
"How did you do that?"  
"Semblance." I waved my hand at that, as if that was enough to give an explanation.  
I watched in amusement as he rubbed his head nervously. Honestly, it was fun to mess people up with my bullshit power, but now I have more… pressing matters to attend.  
"So what is it you wish to ask me, Tukson?" I asked, a bit curious now.  
The black-haired Faunus crosses his hairy arms (ugh) and sighed.  
"I told my friends about you, and apparently they want to see The Descendant of Grimmbane for themselves." He said. "I don't want to agree without asking you, so I told them that I'd make an appointment."  
I almost forget that I spouted bullshits about me being The Descendant of Grimmbane, and how it fits perfectly with my Hei Lang disguise later on. I really can't say whether if that's my good or bad luck, I don't really know.  
But I wouldn't go back with my words. I'll roll with it and see what will happen in the future. See if I care.  
"And what kind of 'friends' are they?"  
I actually expected them to be the members of The White Fang.  
"Uh… they just… curious, of course. Not everyday you can find The Descendant of Grimmbane strolling around a bookstore."  
"Is that true?"  
Somehow I don't really believe him. Don't get me wrong, Tukson seems a nice guy despite his affiliation with the White Fang, but as always, it's stupid to just believe whatever information given at face value.  
"Yes. They were old friends of mine… I assure you that they means no harm, they just want to see you in person, after I told them a bit about your… miracles."  
The hell is that mean?  
"What is this so-called miracles, Tukson?" I asked, my voice remains calm. "I never recalled to show you anything worthy of that."  
"You survived Raven Branwen. Is that not a miracle?" Tukson asked back.  
Barely survived, in fact.  
"That is just a simple coincidence. You are exaggerating things, Tukson." I shook my head. "I do not wish things to go out of control. Indeed, I want to show the world that The Descendant of Grimmbane is alive and well, but… please show some consideration about my story."  
To my surprise, Tukson seems to be sorry.  
"My bad. I'm sorry, Hei." He lowered his head. "I won't do that again… I promise, but my friends just wanted to see you, nothing else."  
I sighed. Sounds like another set of troubles lining up for me.  
"Fine. Just give me your contact number and I will inform you when I have enough spare time."  
"…Thanks." Tukson sighed in relief.  
I took my black scroll (special for Hei Lang) out and exchanged contact number with Tukson, and after that, I bid him farewell and quickly left the bookstore. No time to waste…  
I still have things to take care of, especially for tonight… just in case something goes wrong.  
________________________________________  
-Weekend Night-  
After preparing myself for everything and re-checking all I have, I went to the location of the Charity Concert as Jaune Arc, wearing my usual hoodie, blue jeans and armor, looking clueless as ever.  
I looked up to the stage. It sure looks majestic and kingly, just like a royal court.  
It's still thirty minutes before the show, I still have the time to look around. Hell, maybe I can meet the Schnee Heiress herself, rumor has it that she was very beautiful for her age and manages to captivate every heart, man and woman alike.  
I wonder if she just like the princess I read in the story book. Beautiful, kind, elegant and all that quality of a true heroine of the story. I can't wait to meet her… no, am I worthy enough to meet her?  
We'll see about that. Just like my father always said, confidence comes first.  
Anyway…  
I took the way around to the backdoor, since it was the place for the security to stay on guard. And I have yet to tell them that I will be the replacement for my father, so I guess I'll tell them now…  
I opened the backdoor, only to be surprised quickly.  
"You dolt! That's not how you handle Dust! What are you, brain-dead?"  
I winced at the shrill voice. I looked at the source of the voice, and I see two figures in distance… a boy and a girl. The boy nervously retreated from the seemingly angry girl and runs off quickly, making me only focused to the girl… I stepped closer to the girl, feeling weird for some reason, especially after I can clearly see her features.  
She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. I can see the inside parts of the bolero, which is red.  
Around her neck was an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots. Her long white hair is pulled back in a ponytail, with a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes…and a crooked scar down her left eye.  
Snow White, Burdened by The Royal Test

LV 33  
Weiss Schnee

  
…Wow.  
She looks beautiful!  
...  
Can I call her 'Snow Angel'?


	9. Interlude I: The White Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... a man determined to carve his path.

-Unknown Location, Vale-  
A man approached a warehouse in the slum area of Vale. He was clad in pure white cloak, with a scale-like pattern on its entire fabric. His hair was immaculate white and slicked back neatly, which heavily contrasted with his pitch-black mask covering the half of his young face. His half-smile was visible, plastered on his pale face.  
His right hand was covered in an azure gauntlet, almost reaching his elbow. The symbol of a snake biting its own tail was engraved on these gauntlets. While his left was unprotected, but covered by red tribal tattoos in different places, with different patterns altogether. Those red markings were not a simple, meaningless decorations, but those will aid him in battles, possessing ancient, yet forgotten powers.  
And behind his cloak, there's something else. A flexible appendage to his torso, moving around in vigor, white in color and scaly in nature. He flails it freely with the pride of his race, doesn't give a single damn on those filthy human's opinion and bigotry.  
He smiled to himself. This is the night he waited for far too long.  
At the entrance of the warehouse, two figures armed with mass-produced machine gun quickly approached him, bearing the signature mask of the White Fang and their black and white uniform. One, the female one, had the antlers of a deer, the other one, the tanned one, had no visible animal traits, probably hidden.  
"Identify yourself." The tanned White Fang member inquired.  
The man smiled before he answers the question.  
"Cang Long."  
The answer startled the guards, and the female one stuttered.  
"Cang Long—as in, The Azure Dragon?" she asked hastily. "Why—why are you here, sir?"  
"Also known as The White Serpent, Miss." The smile never left the man's face. "Mr. Taurus had asked me to assist you all with the mission tonight, and I complied. Is he here, by any chance?"  
"No—The Captain just left a few minutes ago." The tanned man, having recovered from his shock, answered. "Apparently—he has some business with Ms. Belladonna. Urgent business, he said."  
"Then, who's in charge here?" Cang Long tilted his head to the side.  
"Um, The Lieutenant. He's inside now."  
"Is that so? Then I'd like to see him, may I?"  
He was polite, yet the guards can feel power and charisma flowing in his voice… just like their Captain—  
It's not a request. It's an order, although a subtle one.  
They nodded in affirmation, and let him enter the warehouse quickly.  
Once inside, he scanned his surroundings. Many members of The White Fang spotted him—and instantly looked away after a look of recognition, out of both fear and deep respect.  
Of course. After all deeds that he done for them, who wouldn't recognize him? He is not an official member of The White Fang, and as mysterious as he is, he has aided the Faunus group in their efforts of achieving 'Equality'.  
Two months ago, he appeared from nowhere when the White Fang had their difficulties on their attempt to heist the warehouse of The Schnee Dust Company, thanks to the company's ambush on them. He helped them escape and healed the wounded members with a mysterious power that they had never seen before. Of course, not before he completely destroyed the warehouse just to increase the damage to The Schnee Dust Company, starting his fame right there.  
A month after that, he along with The Captain and his trusted confidant, successfully and miraculously stole the Schneewitchen, newest aircraft that the Schnee Dust Company and Atlas Military made in their joint project... after killing all the crew inside it, only one of them was spared. A Schnee, though it was without any mercy or goodwill. He made her watch her fellow Schnee die before her eyes.  
Plus, he humiliated her in front of her family and her family's colleague, just to add the salt to the injury.  
On top of that, he flew the aircraft to carry the Faunus laborers in the Schnee quarry and took them to their freedom. How he can fly the aircraft on his own, and the newest model at that, nobody in Atlas knows.  
Needless to say, he was the new hero of The White Fang. He also established a good camaraderie with The Captain. The Captain would do his best to deny them, but in fact, they were brother in arms, with mutual interest in their campaign. It doesn't help that they went to drink together in a bar, often.  
"Cang Long."  
A burly man with short black hair addressed him, his face completely covered by his signature mask, which differs greatly from the regular ones that the foot members have, with red eyes and red streaks.  
He wears the same uniform like the other White Fang members, except for the metal guard on his forearms. He also has a distinctive top with collar, somewhat amplifying the imposing effect of his muscular body.  
He brought his weapon along, an eerie-looking, weaponized chainsaw.  
"Lieutenant." Cang Long nodded. "I take it you will lead the operation tonight? What about Mr. Taurus?"  
"Yes, I am." The Lieutenant replied. "The Captain entrusted me with this operation just before he left. He needs to take care of something with Belladonna, something important."  
"… Oh? What it might be, if I may ask?"  
"Something about a new recruit. He found someone with promising ability and wants to enlist him into our ranks. And before you ask, I do not know who is this guy. He's as mysterious as yourself, Cang Long."  
"Huh… Sounds interesting. I can't wait to see him." Cang Long once again showed his half-smile. "Let's see if Mr. Taurus can bring him to me later. Anyway… what is my role in this operation, Lieutenant?"  
The Lieutenant grunted slightly before answering.  
"You will serve as distraction while I go for the Heiress. Our spy in the Schnee Dust Company told us that the Atlas Military has lend some their resources to make sure their event went smoothly as their wish. And a Huntsman-in-Training from Atlas too."  
"Well, that's sounds like problem. But no matter, I will do my part… the problem is, can you do yours, Lieutenant?"  
"Of course. I'll make sure they got our message…clearly." The Lieutenant runs his fingers on his chainsaw, grinning behind his mask viciously. "After all this time… finally… I get to kill a Schnee…"  
"Yes. It's about time… They will pay dearly for what they have done to us…"  
Cang Long clenched his gauntlet-covered hand tightly. He closes his eyes behind his mask, the hatred and anger growing inside him. Yes. He must do this. For his family, whom those bandits slaughtered mercilessly. For his race, which those people looked down upon. For his world, which he would change to be better than before… and of course, for those people he had sworn to protect, their happiness was the most important thing for him...  
... After avenging that cursed woman, the figure from his past. One of The Wizard's eyes...  
The crimson blade that reaps the life out from his family and fellow villagers. The equally crimson eyes that burned into his own that day, cold and merciless. He can't forgive them for taking away everything from him. They will pay for his suffering.  
"We will have our revenge…"  
His gold eyes gleamed coldly, his heart full of determination.


	10. The Unexpected Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't see this coming...

-White Castle-  
Okay, Jaune, it's your time to shine. It's the Heiress of the most famous company of the world. Give her a good impression…  
"Hi there."  
I greeted the white haired girl with a smile. Hell, normally, I would've gotten all flustered and nervous in front of a pretty girl, but I was me. Gamer's mind helped me through all that without bumbling like an idiot.  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
But what I get is an intimidating glare from her blue eyes. She—no,Weiss—I don't know, she's kinda… irritated? Why? What did I do? I just met her… I've done absolutely nothing wrong to her, hell I never would.  
Why is there so much hostility? She's more like… a beauty queen with a scary temperament… So, I'll refrain on using 'Snow Angel' until I know more about her. That should be wise, I suppose.  
"My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue—" I begin, only to be cut off shortly.  
"Well, Mr. Arc, this is off-limits! For staff and security only." She pointed to the white floor. "Audience are not allowed here. Please leave immediately!"  
That sounded more like an order than a request. And why is she so… condescending? Granted, in my outfit now I just looked like a clueless goofy loser coming out from nowhere, but please. I'm not that bad, right?  
…Right?  
Oh well.  
"Um, I'm actually—"  
"…Or should I call the security to escort you out?" she narrowed her icy blue eyes. "I'll just ask you one more time. Leave. Now."  
Wow, this escalated quickly.  
What on Remnant is wrong with her? I'm here to be a security, not an audience nor I want to be kicked out from the very room I should guard. A bit ironic, isn't it?  
I was thinking to use [Observe] at her, but I have to defuse the situation first.  
"No, no, no, listen, I—" I scrambled, searching for words.  
"I think he's the security, Weiss." A voice chimed in.  
A young man entered my sight, the lean boy that ran off earlier.

The Exiled Scion of Akira Family  
LV 70  
Kokuto Akira

He has black left eye and crimson red right eye (which Observe told me that it's a cybernetic eye), long spiky and bushy black hair striped with a shade of blood red. He has a faint scar around his right eye and another one on his left ear (also cybernetic) and a scar on his right ear, which is covered by his hair.  
Wearing a black T-shirt, black camo shorts that reach his knees, and a pair of pink hiking boots. He has a staff holder on his hips around the back and he is wearing a pink cowboy hat. A bit of an unusual get-up, if you ask me… but who am I to talk? I literally have worn a more ridiculous outfit than him.  
Yep. You guessed it… it was my Hei Lang outfit! It's kinda cool, dark, and all, but it's still weird. What? My onesie? Hell no, that outfit is perfectly suits me! I look fabulous with that onesie on!  
…  
Um... Moving on…  
His prosthetics are uncovered by artificial skin, which is impossible to see through without my [Observe].  
Thank god I was me. Yay me.  
And he's from… the Akira family? Never heard of them before. I knew of the Schnee, Pendragon, Valkyrie, Nikos, Xiao Long, Yuki, Jin… but I never heard of the Akira. My mother never mentioned them in her lessons.  
"What do you mean, Kokuto?" Weiss asked. "This tall, blonde, and scraggly ruffian is the security? Ugh. Unbelieveable."  
What a nice, young lady.  
I winced at her description of me. It's… it's not a good one, isn't it? Why I can never give a good first impression to, like, any girls? 'Vomit Boy' is bad enough for me. Please don't add 'Tall, Blond and Scraggly Ruffian' to the list, it's so lame.  
The black-haired boy, Kokuto, only chuckled at her response.  
"He's from the Arc family, don't you know?" He said. "Yeah, he looks a bit underwhelming… but apparently, he came here as a replacement of Saffron Arc. Is that right?" he turns to me.  
"Yeah, that's my father." I nodded. "He got an important mission, so he gave this job for me. Is that alright?"  
"It's cool." Kokuto nodded back. "That's settled… so cool off, Weiss. He's not one of your fanatic admirer. He just wants to help us."  
"Why I haven't heard of this yet?" Weiss shook her head. "Why are you just telling me this now? You're the event organizer! Klein assigned you to take care of this kind of matter, you're supposed to keep me informed!"  
"Because, you're gonna bitch on me about that if I told you." Kokuto rolled his eyes. "I don't think I want that. Have mercy on my ears, Weiss."  
"You insufferable brat. How dare you!" Weiss scowled at the boy. "Wait until Father hears of this. I'll report you!"  
"Go ahead. He's not giving any shit about you, Weiss. He won't do anything to me either, with the General on my side, he won't do squat. That old weasel cares more about his public image than your safety, really."  
"Don't talk about Father like that!"  
I ignored their banter and used this opportunity wisely instead of listening. I took a glance to the black haired boy, and muttered internally.  
Observe.

Background: The Akira's were a prominent Hunter family known for their versatile invention of weapons which is known throughout the continent in the past century. However, an action deemed traitorous by the Four Kingdoms caused the Akira family to be exiled out to the Badlands, and their achievements wiped off records. This results in the Akira-clan vowing revenge on the Four Kingdoms.  
Kokuto, a black sheep of the clan due to an incident which occurred few years ago, resulted in the death of branch of his family at the age of 12, leaving him the sole survivor. The General of Atlas, James Ironwood, took a pity on him and created a false identity for him, and put him in his academy. Currently a Huntsman-in-Training and member of team BLCK.  
Emotions: Silent, Playful, Protective, Cynical  
Under the status effect of:  
[The Kaiser of Iron Will]  
Semblance of Kokuto Akira: Metal Propagation, the ability to convert any non-organic surface into metal, and shaping it as he pleased.  
Status: He doesn't have any opinion on you yet.

That is so informative. I wonder if this is the effect of Observe leveling up or his background is indeed that much… will that become important in the future? Like, it will become an important quest later on? His background seems like bad news… like real, real bad news. I should use Observe on people more often, I need more information.  
So, the Akira family is one of the exiled families… my mother told me that Remnant does have its fair share of dark secrets, like families and communities hidden from the eyes of its people, which is more of a danger than a benefit if you ask me. A few that are truly dangerous have been brought down for good, but most are currently hiding in plain sight, as if waiting for a chance to exact their revenge to the Four Kingdoms.  
As if the danger from The Creatures of Grimm teeming around everywhere isn't enough of a problem for everyone in Remnant. Truly a crapsack world we are in, isn't it?  
Anyway… what about the Heiress?  
Observe.

Background: Huntress-in-Training specially trained under The Schnee Dust Company. Daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee, and the heiress in line for The Schnee Dust Company, after her sister Winter Schnee refused the position and went to Atlas instead. She is also the older sister of Whitley Schnee. Wants to became Huntress because she wants to live up to her family's legacy.  
Everything has been decided for her in her life, and because of it, she is a bit of a rebel. It even managed to manifest itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. She hates the White Fang, and in extension, Faunus, because their activities causing a large part of her childhood. She can be nice, although a bit difficult at times because of her sheltered life.  
Emotions: Stressful, Afraid, Anxious and Confused.  
Under the status effect of:  
[Summoner of The Wandering Phantoms] (Dormant)  
Information unknown. Currently inactive.  
[Schneeglyph]  
Summoning glyph, the hereditary Semblance of The Schnee. creates a slippery platform to skate on at high speed, generate midair platforms to manipulate her trajectory in the air and perform limited time dilation that can speed up actions of her own and the others.  
Status: Not really impressed of you. But that can change.

Such important information. I'll make sure to remember all that in my head… for future uses. Who knows, maybe I'll meet her again at Beacon, or the Vytal Festival, or wherever I meet her in my line of work as a Huntsman in the future, one can never have too much information.  
Plus, I learned many things about her and by that information, I can act properly, not to make some silly mistake that worsens her impression of me. I shall not make myself a fool in front of her, that's for sure.  
"So… you're our guard, Mr. Arc?"  
Weiss turned to me again, and spoke to me with a much softer tone than before, yet it's still so full of pride. I don't blame her, really, judging from the family she comes from, it doesn't sound too bad either, it just served as an addition for her elegance. That and I knew already that she's actually nice person inside. She just happens to have an icy exterior.  
Let's just try to slowly break the ice of her bossy attitude, and it all will be good. Leave it to The Arc's charm, and the rest is history. My father has always said that.  
"Yes, yes I am." I smiled again. "It is a honor to me. And I'm a natural blonde, by the way. Just in case you're asking."  
She looks totally nonplussed at my desperate attempt to be suave—damn it, she just rolled her eyes—but at least her tense expression softened a bit. At least my words have an effect to her… is it? Is it? Please say it is.  
"Well, I apologize for my hostility earlier." She said, with a tiny bit of regret in her voice. "The previous visitor to this place was a bit… excited to see me. Needless to say, I am not ready for another—"  
"A really, really big fan of hers, I think." Kokuto quipped, interrupting her mid-sentence. "He was screaming her name like a rabid dog. Like, really really happy to see her… I guess everybody was hot for our resident Ice Queen here."  
"Hey!"  
Kokuto completely ignores Weiss's protest.  
That's not wrong. She's really beautiful, although her arrogant attitude towards everyone is her negative trait. Everybody has their good and flaws… no one's perfect, I guess.  
"That said, I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have judged you from your appearance alone." Weiss said to me again. "No offense, but for a guard… you don't look the part, Mr. Arc."  
"None taken." I shrugged. "That's understandable."  
Yeah… I'm perfectly aware of that fact that I look like a wet noodle. I'm just an average guy with a totally average face and average abilities. Nothing impressive about myself, except for my bullshit Semblance, The Gamer, of course.  
I'm just a nobody for now… but it will change eventually. Soon. I hope. Probably.  
"Alright, then." Weiss nodded, I noticed, stiffly. "I need to prepare myself now, so I'll leave the rest to you, Kokuto. If you would…"  
She then walked away while I watching her go, watching every single elegant step she takes. Her posture was prim, proper, full of pride and self-conservation… her pristine white hair which braided in a ponytail was so captivating… it's fit her perfectly just like a princess—  
"Okay, let us get to work. Jaune Arc, is it?" Kokuto cupped his hands, averting my attention to him. "I don't know if your father told you this, but your job will be the scout outside the stage. You will be assigned to the… ah yes, the Watchman's Tower."  
"You mean the black, freaking big-ass tower outside?!" I said, taken aback. "Isn't my job is to guard from the backstage?"  
"Yup. We've had a change of plans, as I would be the one to guard the backstage."  
Outside of the White Castle, there is an enormously towering… well, tower. Its shape was one resembling a rook, black in color and almost equaling a skyscraper in height. It was an old, overwhelming building which purpose was unknown, yet it still allowed to stood in all these years.  
Now I know why. They use it on occasional events like this.  
"Don't tell me you're scared..." Kokuto smirked. "Dude, what kind of man are you, getting scared of heights?"  
"Of course not. I'm just surprised." I waved my hands. "I just thought that tower is prohibited… hell, I thought it was abandoned."  
I'm not afraid of anything.  
…  
Okay, except for one thing.  
Well, I was just scared of taking a ride on any aircraft… thanks to my motion sickness. I don't want to puke on my feet every time I take a ride on that blasted, infernal vehicle of hell… though I can prevent that by taking some medicine, but still…  
"Not today. The General rented it for today only." Kokuto shrugged. "Anyways, your job is to watch the surrounding areas from above. Once you spot suspicious movement, give us a signal so that we can evacuate the audience and Weiss safely. I'll stand guard in the backstage, that way I can grab Weiss on a moment's notice. It all depends on how fast you relay the signal to me, really."  
"…That sounds easier than I thought." I mused.  
"Of course. Once we got an alert, you don't even have to fight. We'll take care of them. We got two Spider Droids and fifty AK-130, and myself of course… there's possibly nothing that can go wrong, even if those bastards of White Fang showed up." Kokuto said, growling a bit in the end. "I won't let any of them touch Weiss with their dirty hands. Never."  
He's very… determined, isn't he? I got a feeling that this is a very personal matter that I shouldn't touch, but there's no stopping me once I gets curious. Nothing can. Nothing will.  
"You're her personal bodyguard?" I asked.  
He stared at me, both his organic and cybernetic eye narrowed slightly. I thought I might've crossed the line and I should've backed off, however…  
"No, even though I want to be." Kokuto shook his head. "She never wants one. She's strong and I'm sure she can take care of herself… her douchebag of a father never supports her own decision and pushes her every time… except for her sister, there's no one supporting her. Oh, there's one more, but he's not even her family. Can you imagine that?"  
"Yes, I can. Must be very hard for her." I nodded, sympathizing with the Heiress almost instantly.  
Anything I want to do, anything I want to become, anything I decide on my life, my parents would support me without hesitation. Of course, they would ask me first whether that is really what I want and my own choice, but in the end, they will support me with a smile on their faces.  
I can't really imagine my life without my parent's support. I wonder how hard Weiss's life is… following every decision that isn't hers, forced by her family to become whatever her family wanted without minding her own wish and decision…  
I want to help her.

A quest has been created!

Heh, about damn time you show up, Damned Blue Screen.

QUEST ALERT!  
KNIGHT OF THE SNOW WHITE—THE PROTECTOR  
Keep Weiss safe from any harm attempted on during her charity concert. Protect her with any means necessary.  
Limit time : None  
Reward :  
-Exp +200,000  
-Increased closeness with Weiss  
-Increase closeness with The Schnee Dust Company  
-Weiss Schnee +50 Affection, Crush on You  
-20 Red, Blue, Cyan, Violet, Yellow, White Dust Crystal  
-30000 Lien  
-20 Skill Points  
Failure Penalty :  
-Weiss Schnee's Death  
-Your Death  
Accept? Yes/No

…  
I didn't see anything! I didn't see a freaking 'Crush On You' in the rewards! Totally not seeing it! That's impossible to even imagine that it could happen! Nope! Nope! A totally beautiful girl would fall for me just because a damn quest, you say? That's ridiculous, The Gamer. I—I won't buy that! Nah! It's just my wishful thinking.  
Ignore it.  
Ignore it…  
IGNORE IT, YOU FOOL! OUT WITH THAT THOUGHT!  
…  
…Thank you, Gamer's Mind.  
After taking notes of the tempting rewards and the equally dangerous risks, I pushed the 'yes' button without any hesitation. I don't have second thought about this. I'm ready for anything, I told myself a few times.  
And truth be told, I just don't do this because of the rewards. No. Really, as tempting as it was, I wanted to do this because I want to help her. No ulterior motives or anything like that, I assure you. Even if there isn't any rewards for it, I would take it anyway. The fact that Weiss is so beautiful is just an added bonus, it doesn't really matter in the end.  
I've already made my mind when my father offered this job to me. I knew how dangerous the situation is, hell, just one glance to the quest reward, which is totally tempting, I know something will just go wrong in this quest. Look at two 'Deaths' in the failure? Those words told me something.  
No pain, no gain. Tempting rewards comes with equally dangerous risks.  
I came here prepared, of course. I mentally opened my inventory and saw the new weapon I just made today in the Firebeard's Forgemaster, ready for use. Just in case I need something extra to survive this would-be… more than eventful night. Although I hope I don't have to use that.  
I won't say 'there's nothing could possibly go wrong here' or 'this can't get any worse' to jinx us. No, I was sure that we are pretty much jinxed, I can't shake this dread feeling inside my heart. Call it hunch…or a tingle of Jaune-sense, if you would.  
Even with the tiny fraction of The Atlas Military properties on our side and a strong Huntsman-in-Training (not me, of course, it's Kokuto), I knew exactly that something horribly wrong would happen tonight.  
Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Especially with my bad luck on play. I'm ready for it… both as Jaune Arc or Hei Lang.  
"Let's do our best, Jaune." Kokuto said. "We'll protect Weiss."  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
________________________________________  
"Hooookay…."  
So, here I am, placed in a tall, dark, and possibly haunted old tower, on my own. The staff had done their best to clean the surveillance room in the tower to keep me comfortable, but an old, dirty tower is still an old, dirty tower.  
I sat on a bench before a wide, broad window which faces the White Castle. A similar window was spotted on the opposing side of the room, probably to monitor the surrounding area. With this, I can go back and forth to oversee the situation, both in the White Castle and the outside area surrounding it.  
The White Castle was located in the new heart of Vale, that built six years ago, to replace the old heart that completely devastated by the White Fang. Yes. No one saw that coming, The Great Leader of The White Fang had decided to literally show the humans the very reason why they must be feared. As ferocious as a tiger, Sienna Khan reduced the old heart of Vale to mere ruins, burning every building and killing almost everybody that was unlucky to be there.  
It was terrifying. The Leader was truly a monster, ripping and shredding every opposing force that dared to defy her. She spared no one, hell bent on delivering her so-called 'Justice' to the humankind. Only the timely intervention from the Headmaster of Beacon that managed to stop her in her tracks. Their battle was legendary, their figures moving so fast around the battlefield that no one could follow their motion. Not that there's many survivor left to watch anyway.  
She eventually fled against the sheer power of her foe, but not without leaving total destruction on her path. The old heart of Vale was completely ruined, almost everyone there died, not to the mention panic and hysteria that spread in the entirety of Vale… The Creatures of Grimm attacked the city. The Headmaster, previously pursuing Sienna Khan, pull back to help defend the city. Vale survived in the end, but barely. It suffered severe losses that should be fatal, such dark times.  
The horrendous event was called the [White Heart Assault].  
I was there that time. That was when I still a weakling, when I was still a child that didn't have any way of protecting myself. I barely survived that. That's why I train harder than ever, trying to hone my skill to perfection where I wouldn't have to worry should something like that happen again.  
I admit, I was so far from perfection, even after all my training. I was determined to stand victorious over any obstacle, but it wasn't enough. I'm still not good enough for anything. Even though I was diligent and hard-working, I'm still an average guy at best. Nothing stood out from me…  
But now I have my Semblance, The Gamer. Surely that will change something.  
I'm now inside The Surveillance Room, located around the middle floor of the tower. Just a simple room with two windows in the opposing sides, a fragile-looking desk with a binocular and an emergency siren placed on it, along with the simple bench I was now currently sat on. Not really encouraging my job as a scout, but whatever. It doesn't really matter.  
Perfect place to keep watching. I'd say they had done pretty good job on maintaining this tower intact. This place was really suited for any surveillance jobs, hence, 'The Surveillance Room'. Yeah, what a creative name, you don't say.  
Oh, to make it more relevant to my past story before, this tower was one of the few remaining building spared from Sienna Khan's rampage. Yep, historical value and all that. Also, the angst generated from this building was unbearable, so I'm looking for a way to pass time to ignore that angst.  
I sighed deeply.  
Now, it's just a few minutes before the event started. I opened my Status Screen and examined it carefully, taking notes of everything stated inside it. Actually, I could have picked a better time to study my own Semblance, like, in my room or somewhere private... but I didn't. I was too lazy to study things in details, I guess… one of few things that The Gamer can't fix.  
First, [Party].  
It turns out I could make a party—you know, not the real 'party', but 'party' as in the video game terms, where you can invite people to join yours. I can name my own party, it's obvious—which I named Team Jaune. Great, isn't it? And I'm the only one who can name it, cool.  
Not that I would invite someone into my party anytime soon—If I want to invite anyone, that went without saying that I'd have to told him, or her, about my Semblance first. I'm currently trying to hide the true facts about my Semblance and avoid to tell anyone if it's not necessary…  
And one thing, if inviting people to my party means granting them the same powers as mine, then I'd rather not invite anyone. Maybe there's some limitations, but still. I can't just tell everyone about my Semblance and share it freely, it's the manifestation of my soul. It's a personal thing.  
I'd save it for urgent and death-or-alive situation only. Qrow already knows about my Semblance, and I hope it remains only him alone.  
I've said it too many times, but information is the greatest weapon. I won't risk telling it only for my enemies to use it against me. I won't act like moron… well, most of the time I won't. I'm still not smart enough.  
And next… we have the [Options] Menu. I just randomly mumbled 'options!' and as usual, the Damned Blue Screen showed up. There's [Gameplay], [Video] and the [Sound] submenu listed on it. I was secretly hoping for difficulty adjustment in the [Gameplay]… I want to play this game of life with easy difficulty, but it turns out it didn't exist at all.  
There goes my hopeful expectation on an easy life. Yay me.  
Other than that, I got [Subtitles], and it can be toggled [ON/OFF]… which is now off. It may be useful for future uses, when I went for my mission on an ancient ruins and found some unknown language… I can decipher it easily. Or when I met some hidden civilization with foreign languages. It was useful in its own right, but unnecessary for now.  
Next… what is this? [Inventory Effect]? Here's mentioned… 'a mere visual effect when you took out the item from your inventory, completely decorative'. The list were as follows: [No Effect], which is currently on, to [Tracing], [Magic], [Particle]. Just let me try one… hmm… which is…  
[Tracing] it is. I was curious.  
Let's try it out.  
I took my X-Ray and Vav comic from my inventory, and it materializes on my hand with a simple blue light, and pieces by pieces, as if it was created from scratch. I try to put it back into my storage, and it promptly broken in pieces like shattered glass, while it actually was perfectly fine inside my Inventory. It seem like I was creating and destroying things with my thoughts… but it's not.  
I'll try the same with my Crocea Mors.  
"Trace, on." I said slowly, just for dramatic effect. Not that anyone can see my not-greatness though.  
It ended with similar results, and it brought a smile to my face.  
Great, if I use this in a battle… the enemy would surely think that my Semblance is Materializing objects from nothingness. Neat… with this, no one would think that my Semblance is a power that allow me to live my life like a game character. Thank you, The Gamer. I love you, really.  
The system of The Gamer was tricky, but I don't see why not, I can manage. I'll use anything that helps in my battle. I kept the [Tracing] setting on, and then, suddenly…

By learning and figuring out the mechanics of your Semblance, your Intelligence has increased by one!  
By adapting yourself with your Semblance, your Wisdom has increased by one!

Sweet! I'm getting smarter! One step closer to be a genius, baby! … but why I felt somewhat insulted?  
Okay, moving on, to the next order of business…  
It's [Music]! My favorite thing of all time! I can play any music listed there, and it seems like the list can be expanded, as I met with different people and situations. Just like a background music and theme song in the games I played before. For example, these…  
Red Like Roses, Ruby Rose's Theme Song.  
I Burn, Yang Xiao Long's Theme Song.  
Cool. Those musics fits them perfectly… I wonder why?  
Nevertheless… the one that would be useful for fighting is [Party], the rest is just an added bonus for fun. I should study them again after this. Now, I want to check my progress so far.  
Status Screen.

Name : Jaune Arc  
Title : The Gamer  
Level : LV25  
HP: 3090/3090 (+30%)=3927  
MP: 2800/2800 (+5%)=2940.  
STR: 51 (+30%)=66.3  
VIT: 54 (+30%)=70.2  
DEX: 51 (+30%)=66.3  
INT: 52 (+30%)=67.6  
WIS: 52 (+30%)=67.6  
LUK: 7  
POINTS: 5  
MONEY: 12070 Lien

My growth potential with The Gamer is actually limitless, if I think about it again. I can train myself and killing Grimm to near-death, meditate to restore my HP and MP or just sleep it off, and train again.  
If someone knows about this and wonder why I haven't become the strongest Huntsman in Remnant yet, it's because I still have a few things to do, and these things took my time to train. When this event finishes, I'll train right away, and in no time, I'll leave everybody in 'Dust' (heh).  
I still got five points to invest… but I won't do anything about that. Yet, at least. I won't spend points freely like a moron. I've played a game, and its system was terrifyingly similar to The Gamer Semblance, so let's just say that I already got a grasp in the system…  
I've been thinking about this. I can train hardly and save the points I obtained from level ups for emergencies… this is just like in a horror movies where the characters split up… or they don't make sure the bad guys are dead. Bad things tend to happen anytime and anywhere, without warning.  
Based on that reason, I was previously thought to just train the hard way and just use points for a horrible turn of events. But, I rethink that again and now I have changed my mind. I need to invest those points and make me stronger before something bad happens, badly.  
Just in case you forgot, Yang almost killed me just by 'simply' hitting me over and over and over again. Granted, her Strength stat was monstrous even in her level and I just used a skill that allows her attack to connect directly to my body (and in extension, my HP), plowing through my Aura rather effortlessly. What if she attack me once more that time? Putting aside all the humor you'd all probably found at my reaction, I almost died. Literally.  
Training is important. I can't deny that, but I should increase my stats while I could, before something kills me by accident. Call me a cheater, but I prefer instant growth, not gradual growth. It would be too slow to just count on training alone to survive in this death world. I would need more than that…  
Talent. Comrades and allies. Wits. Even dirty ways of surviving counts.  
I will spend points to reach whatever limits necessary to the extend, at least, capable of keeping myself alive from all monstrosity that Remnant offered. Hell, I almost died by an Alpha Beowolf and later, a blonde bombshell… I still have a long way to go.  
Sure, I won't waste points recklessly, I'll save some of them… but I won't be a stingy gamer that never spend a single point and insist that I would be fine without spending points. That's pretty much suicidal, thank you very much. I do indeed, have brains.

By showing rational caution and reasonable judgement, your Wisdom has increased by one!  
By making a good decision, your Wisdom has increased by one!

See? I'm being super wise here. I just wondering why something like that doesn't appear before. I mean, I've been making wise decision here and there… no, wait.  
Oh, crap. That's just mean that any decision I made before isn't wise!  
Exposing myself to Raven and Tukson as Hei Lang isn't wise. Telling my Semblance to Qrow isn't wise. Making the twin blades of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye with Ruby isn't wise. Showing my weapon to my parent's friends isn't wise. Hell, even the whole scheme I've designed to make myself couldn't be linked to my Hei Lang persona isn't wise.  
Oh, god. I don't even realize it. I was being so dum—

By realizing your past mistake, your Wisdom has increased by one!

Stop it! You're just starting to sound very condescending! Am I really that dumb normally? I've made a common decision, and then my Semblance just decided to threw mind stat points at me like gifts in my birthday. I—uh…  
…  
Was I really that stupid?

By realizing your actual mental capacity, your Wisdom—

SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear it! I'M NOT STUPID! I swear to Oum, if this Semblance give me one more condescending notification, I'll—  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee."  
…  
Oh. Is it starting already? I didn't notice it at all. I was too busy being angry at my own Semblance to notice. Thanks to Gamer's Mind and that sudden announcement, I decided to ignore any mocking notification for now.  
I'll get back on you. Real soon.  
Sighing, I grabbed the binocular on the desk and placed it before my eyes to see the particular spectacle that takes place at The White Castle. I see through the almost-transparent window, and that's when I saw her…  
Weiss.  
The young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight as a melodic tunes of a piano plays before a crowd of people, they were occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they were in, with their flashlight camera.  
I listened to the soft tunes of piano, and immediately reminded of all the music that my father and mother used to listen when I was little. Such good childhood memories, if I must say. Too bad they never played it again, one of my sister felt the music was so sad and started to cry everytime it plays.  
I smiled in a brief moment of nostalgia before Weiss closed her eyes, took a few calming breaths and began to sing. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, giving herself an impression of sincere prayer.

"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."

I was struck in awe, speechless as her soft voice reeling me in to stay and listen to the rest of her song, fully focusing on her slender figure on the stage. Even though I should've scanned the surrounding area, I can't look away from the Heiress for some reason…  
I noticed that some string instruments sped the music up, but Weiss remained standing in her spot, ready to continue the song.  
"Mirror, tell me something… tell me who's the loneliest of all?"  
The wistful look on her face told me that she's reminiscing about something while she sang the song, but that doesn't disrupt her perfect stance. Must be something that passed long ago, a problem in her past, maybe? Speaking of which, what kind of problem did made the scar on her left eye? I wonder…  
I shrugged. No point in putting too much thought on this matter. This would make me distracted for my duty, and it can cost many lives. The audience, Weiss, her bodyguard Kokuto, and myself. That was a HUGE responsibility right there. I can't afford to be distracted at any moment now.  
I can ask her later, now I should focus on the task at hand—  
"Well, tonight is a beautiful night, don't you think?"  
I froze.  
Not just because of the voice that echoed out from nowhere, but also of the blue screen that appeared before me.

[A malicious intent has been detected!]

I spontaneously lowered my binocular, and I spontaneously turned around to see the mysterious voice owner. A tall figure—completely clad in white, white hair, white longcoat and wearing a black Grimm mask that I've never seen before—pounced towards me.  
And he's clearly a Faunus. A snake Faunus in fact. Instantly, I realize who he is. Who else would wear a Grimm mask, and being a Faunus—barring Hei Lang, my disguise, of course—nowadays? There's just one answer to that.  
The White Fang.  
Damn it.  
The masked figure flicks his serpentine tail with extreme speed before I can react, hitting me right in my face and send me flying.  
CRACK!  
I collided with the bulletproof window and bounced back to the floor, while the song continued in the distance.  
"Mirror, what's inside of me? Tell me, can a heart turned to stone?"  
I got back on my feet in haste, preparing Crocea Mors in my hands, sword and shield ready to fight. This doesn't elicit any response from the masked figure except for a single, curt snort. I knew what that meant.  
He doesn't even consider me a threat.  
"I mean, with this beautiful moonlight which shines upon you all humans… this beautiful free concert you surely get from here and down there must have made you all forget of how awful this world has become." He talks again, now that I listened more carefully, his voice was sounding very strangely distorted. Like a whisper delivered by the wind. "What do you think about this?"  
"Who… who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm the one asking questions. You haven't answered my question yet." the masked figure replied curtly.  
This was surprising, isn't it? I have The Gamer Semblance, which is one of its function was identifying any individual's name, with their power levels and so-called 'title'. Just with this alone, the question 'who are you' wasn't ever needed anymore in my life, ever.  
Even for those who I can't even touch yet, like Raven, Qrow, my parents, the professional Huntsman and Huntresses… at least I can see their name. Their identities were never been obscure to me. However, now...  
He is, so far, the sole exception of all that.

?  
LV?  
?

Damn it. What the hell is he?  
Observe.

Background: ?  
HP: ?/?  
MP: ?/?

Why I can't see anything about him?  
I briefly scanned his appearance. Pristine white hair, almost like The Schnee's hair, but with some black strands among it. The long coat he wears was more like a trench coat, with high collar and scale-like patterns on its entire fabric. Black, long pants slightly visible behind his coat, along with white, lithe serpentine tail. He's a Faunus... undoubtedly he is, but why I can't Observe him?  
...And what's that black Grimm mask he wore? There's no Grimm with a black mask, so it's probably just for style's sake... but I'm not really sure. I don't want to jump to conclusions, especially when The White Fang was involved.  
In the distance, I heard that the piano was making dramatic music, before suddenly stopping, quickly followed by the high-pitched sound of Weiss's voice.  
"Heh. Not much of a talker, eh?" the figure asked, giving me a half-smile that looks more like a grin. "That's a shame. I would like to talk more with you, Jaune Arc."  
"You know me?" I asked, feeling strangely ironic. Usually, the people I talked with would be the one who ask that kind of question, not me. I was the one who usually would say their name before they can even tell me.  
It was, of course, thanks to The Gamer.  
"Well, of course. Who doesn't? Jaune Arc, the sole survivor of The White Heart Assault… surely everyone would know about you."  
I felt my eyes widen in shock. He even knows that? How does he know? How... I don't freely give my past stories to anyone, you know. So, how the hell he knows that...  
"…Not everyone." I mumbled.  
"Yes. The official note that was published by The Council is that there was no survivors in that particular event. I just happened to steal the 'real' note and many more of their misdeeds for myself. How delightful, how would they reacted to someone who knows all of their dark secrets?"  
Sounds like a bullshit. But it doesn't matter right now. He's… dangerous. I can't exactly put my fingers on that matter, just my feeling that something is really wrong with him.  
"Would you want to know one of their secrets?" He extends one hand from inside his white long coat towards me, a hand that covered in azure green steel to his elbow—a gauntlet. "A little bit of knowledge won't hurt, isn't it?"  
Silence commenced for a moment, the piano in the distance slowly started playing again, then Weiss started to sing again, along with another voice accompanying her.  
"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see."  
Heh, I wonder why I still listened to her singing voice, even though the situation here was a bit… bad for my taste. I should be paying more attention to protect myself, but I can't help it. Her voice is so beautiful.  
That said, I shouldn't get distracted now.  
"…No, thank you." I prepare my stance, held my sword up horizontally above my shoulder, its edge pointing forward. I transformed my shield into its sheath form, ready to convert it again to shield form if necessary. "I'd rather not negotiate with a terrorist, thank you very much."  
"…Oh? You really think I am a terrorist?"  
I just gave him a terse nod before I charged forward, sword poised to slash the masked figure. I can feel the floor cracking beneath my step, if the faint noise of crumbling concrete is any indication.  
I need to test the waters, I need to see how far is the power gap between us. Can he withstand my physical attack?  
I silently use [Heavy Slash] on him… before I coated my blade with [Aura Channeling] to make the slash even more potent. I gripped the blade with both hands, in attempt to double the force behind my attack—  
…Only to be promptly stopped. He lifted one finger and stopped the swing of Crocea Mors with only that, and folded that finger to hold my blade. Which doesn't budge an inch, even when I give it my all to pull away from him.  
"…Crocea Mors…" The masked figure spoke. "It is a beautiful blade, and your slash could do well against any enemy… except me, that is. You, regretfully, lack something that I have…"  
Slowly, his other hand crept out from his longcoat—the one that's not covered by gauntlet, instead it's covered by numerous red markings, like tribal tattoos—and made a simple gesture, as if gripping a sword. Except, he doesn't have any sword with him. What the hell is he doing—  
"I Call Upon Your Soul…"  
That one sentence send chills down my spine. Something familiar about the whole phrase touched my memory—but I was too distracted to even think right now.  
His voice was serene, peaceful and harmless—yet I can feel something unnatural, unworldly… something incomprehensible to my human mind. Yes, even it managed to freeze Gamer's Mind for a moment—before his aura emerging outside.  
It was strange. People can't normally see other people's aura without any outside help or device—I, normally, uses the Aura Vision from my Matchitehew mask—but I can see his glowing aura clearly now. Half-black and half-white, it enveloped his body and some of it was moving towards his free hand, forming something like…  
…A sword?  
"Jaune Arc. You lacks killing intent." The masked figure said calmly, as his newly-generated sword slowly forming to perfection. "You attacked me with your full power, yet… you don't have any intention to kill me. Are you treating this battle as a joke? Oh, you surely have thought of testing my capability… if that's the case, then… I shall enlighten you."  
I looked up to the tall, masked figure, and saw a pair of golden eyes behind the mask stared coldly. Then everything… stopped. Frozen. Halted.  
Those eyes gave a terror I never felt before. I felt like crying, my feet felt like jelly, my whole body trembling just like when I fought my first Grimm—except worse. It's cold, crippling… and made me feel powerless.  
And it just become even worse when he brought up his aura sword, and swung down towards my head. I can feel its cold blade, impending death brought down to my face—  
I was cut into two pieces—bloods and organs and everything else inside me was spilled open, I'm losing my feeling in my entire body and also the life I've been desperately kept around in seventeen years…  
It's over—  
…  
Yet, it wasn't,  
—What?  
I blinked. My body's still intact. Nothing's wrong—I'm still here. Alive. The masked figure hasn't even moved his sword—he's still staring at me with the cold, golden eyes of his.  
What am I seeing? What the hell is that bizarre vision where I was cut down effortlessly? His Semblance? Ability to cast illusion? Or to send a possible future vision to me? No. I was certain that his ability is to create weapons from his aura… except, he has two Semblances at the same time… or a bullshit Semblance just like mine.  
I shook my head vigorously, and Gamer's Mind casted away all the ominous feeling from my head.  
"Hm, impressive. You can resist me." The masked figure said, smirking a bit.  
No… it wasn't any Semblance… it's just him. He just stared to me and then I felt fear—he was simply exerted his killing intent towards me. He projected his intent about how he wants to kill me through eye contact, and it works.  
How strong is he, really? I've heard something like that in my father's stories—how the veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses paralyzes their foe just by staring at them, or stunning them long enough to make them lower their guard. Chances are, this guy before me is out of my league—I'm completely outmatched and don't have a single chance to win, should he fights seriously.  
There's no point in fighting him—it was pointless and would only lead me to my death—I am certain. I should run the hell outta here—after I alerted Kokuto and the other security about him, of course. There's no way I let this dangerous guy loose—he could hurt, or worse, kill Weiss.  
I can't let him. If only I can reach the emergency siren on the desk—  
"What are you looking at?"  
Then, at my horror, the masked figure transformed his aura sword into a ball and threw it at the desk—which is promptly exploded and reduced to unrecognizable pieces—along with the binocular and the emergency siren.  
Fuck.  
I kicked him in the guts, and although I don't really know if it hurt him or not… he released me, allowing me to step back to safety. He just stood there, half-smiling smugly as I expanded my shield, don't want to take any chances.  
He's even spreading out his arms to each side, as if saying 'come at me, bro', that bastard.  
"Give me your best shot, Jaune Arc." He said, voice distorted as before.  
I don't have any choice, am I? I just wondering why he's even wasting his time with me? Doesn't he have a more important mission at hand? Look, Weiss almost finished her song—your time is up, buddy. Don't you have something to do?  
I knew it's suicidal, but I thought I can buy some more time… or maybe I should stall for Weiss. Let's try it… let's see if he can handle Jaune Arc.  
Frontal assault is useless—he's stronger than me, and he can block my attacks easily—ranged attacks, then. I could put my new skill to use.  
I poured my aura into my sword, just like when I'm using the [Aura Channeling], but with a different result. Rather than using the light of my soul to augment my slashing power, I use it to attack him directly. I brought my sword up, and slash down.  
[Blade Beam].  
A wide arc (heh) of yellow energy, its form was akin to a crescent moon, was launched towards the masked figure—in satisfaction, I saw his surprise rather easily—but he batted it away with a backhanded swipe of his hand, the energy beam was shattered like pieces of glass.  
I launched another attack from the distance. He blocks it again. I stepped forward, pouring more aura into my attack… only to be met with same result. I tried and tried again, but none of those attack connects with my target. He's still calm as ever, deflecting my relentless attacks like it was nothing. Strangely, I didn't felt like I was threatened in any way.  
If anything, I felt pissed off for some reason.  
"So you have mastered this technique. I'm actually impressed." The masked figure chuckled. "Unexpected. I heard the last scion of Arc family was… mediocre, at best. I didn't expect this kind of capability…"  
"Shut up!"  
A brief surge of anger—which was calmed immediately by Gamer's Mind, regretfully—was enough to make me muster enough power to launch an attack that managed to push him back, several meters.  
"Well, that was a thing." He chuckled again. "This is so interesting. I thought that little wolf was just the surprise I'd get tonight. Adam, you were so wrong with that! I can't have enough surprise in this world!" He then… laughs.  
It was creepy. A laugh that is so maniacal in tone, added by the distorted effect which I can't even figure where it comes from, sending the chill down my spine once again. This guy was dangerous, and crazy. I'd thought about sending an attack while he's distracted, but my instinct told me not to. And what was that 'little wolf'? Anyway, I better not make any sudden movement while he's laughing...  
Otherwise, he'd just lash out at me, and hit me harder than before.  
As I thought about it, he suddenly stopped laughing, and stares at me, as cold as before. Not a single glint of maniacal happiness in his eyes, what a scary moodswinger. He's totally unstable.  
"Well, well, well… Mr. Arc, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways... I got some business with The Schnee Dust Company…"  
"Hey, you think I'm just gonna let you do that?!" I shouted.  
"Your concern doesn't matter to me. I shall deliver the rightful justice to the Schnee Dust Company, whether you want it or not." The masked figure said nonchalantly. "For all their bigotry… for all their prejudice… for all their oppression… they will pay… with their blood. I will see to it that they received the retribution firsthand."  
This is the part I really hate. The White Fang is just the same as The Schnee Dust Company, full of hatred-driven bigotry and always wants the other's blood. We all know that the humans are the ones who started this cycle of hatred, but the Faunus themselves aren't much different.  
Unwittingly and maybe unknowingly, they just created the cycle of hatred.  
Human killed Faunus. Faunus killed humans. The hatred would never end, it surely would go on forever and ever if nobody's willing to stop it. And what would be the results? The Second War of Faunus Rights. The Second White Heart Assault. Maybe, even it will start The Second Great War of Remnant.  
Blood would be spilled, human and Faunus alike. Negative emotions would spread over Remnant in the following war, and The Creature of Grimm would feel more than invited to join the fray. Nothing good would came from a war, in the end.  
I want to stop it before it's too late. But how?  
"This won't change anything! Just… stop this already."  
"Make me." He replied curtly. "Stop me however you can. I shall not be stopped. Anyone, or anything can't. Feel free to try, but it's hopeless…"  
He starts glowing again with his black and white aura.  
"I Call Upon Your Soul…"  
And that creepy sentence again. Where did I hear it before? Or did I read something along those lines in a book before? Damn it, I can't remember. What is he gonna do? … I'm afraid that's not a good thing for me nonetheless.

"Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let red be the color I pay tribute to.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.  
Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.  
Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling."

Now he's chanting even creepier lines? What the hell is he going to do against me? Against this poor Jaune Arc? This hopeless Huntsman-In-Training can't even do shit against you. Please, be considerate.  
That said, now there's four energy balls surrounding him. No, not exactly energy… one was a fireball, crimson red and fiery in nature… the second one was an orb of water, azure blue and liquid in nature… the next was a ball of wind, green and white, swirling softly. The last one was a chunk of soil, yellowish brown with some smaller rocks around it.  
"I Call Upon You… The Four Great Overlords."  
The golden orbs visible from his eye socket was glowing with four colors, red, blue, green, and yellow. I can't even think anything to stop anything. If I do something… I'm afraid I'd just make everything worse.  
"Rubicante, Valvalicia, Cagnazzo, Scarmiglione. Heed my call, and become my Servant."  
The fire burns. The water splashes. The wind blows. The earth grows and hardens. What I trying to say is, there is nature disaster stirring in this very little space of room, with nothing between me and them. If, let's just say, something wrong happened here… there's nowhere for me to run. I'd like to break the windows, but it was tailored to withstand even the latest explosives of Atlas. So, even if I try to break it now… it would be too late.  
Oh god. What the hell? This is really not good. What is even happening here? I don't get it. No way. Get me out of here, The Gamer. This is crazy. I signed for this level of craziness, but… somehow, I didn't feel like ready for this. I'm… I'm still… too weak. I can't do anything.  
I would get burned, then drowned, then shredded by the wind, before finally buried in the fresh soil. I'm pretty sure that the masked man would have some ways to get away from the disaster he summoned.  
Oh, yeah, look at that, he's teleporting with a flash of red light. Oh, how nice. So that's how he gets behind me without me noticing at all. Great. So, now what—  
NO, DO SOMETHING, JAUNE! FIND A WAY TO GET AWAY FROM THIS SHIT! MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE—  
BOOM!  
Too late.


	11. True and Fake (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made my choice. I will...

Well fucking shit.  
Hello bad luck, my old friend. Couldn't say I missed you. Can you not try to visit me in such a bad time? Why did you think coming at me right now is a good idea? It's not a great time to visit, so read the damn situation next time, bitch. This is so not the right time!  
I mean, seriously, it's as if the Goddess of Misfortune itself gave me a gentle visit, making all my good luck go away and hid herself in the corner. It's been like this, every single damn time. Goddamnit.  
This is the first unofficial mission in my life as a Huntsman-in-Training, but I have to admit that I'm so not ready for this. If this is a game, I could say that I was truly underleveled to fight That One Boss…  
When the four orbs of elemental energy spun around and glowing and the black-masked guy disappeared in a red flash, I just knew that something bad is going to happen, and nothing I can do to prevent it. It's too late.  
So, when the time comes for those energy balls to explode right in my face, what can I do? WHAT can Jaune Arc do?  
Of course, I'll do what I do best.  
I could only put up my shield and hid behind it, in last desperate attempt to protect myself—  
And scream like a girl.

BOOM!

From behind my shield, I could only see lights in four different colors shine brightly before I felt an unstoppable force colliding with my shield. Of course, my shield isn't an immovable object of any sort, so what happens next is obvious…  
I was flung through the window, with a force so unbelievable that the bulletproof window doesn't hold up even for a second. The energy explosion sent me flying and falling from the impressive height of the watchtower, without me being able to stop or prevent it. A good chunk of my aura was taken from that impact…  
My vision was spinning and spiraling nonstop as I fell towards the ground, as for why I still can maintain my ability to clearly think is, of course, Gamer's Mind. Without that, I'm pretty sure I'll just scream indignantly without accomplishing anything until my face meet with the ground.  
But… how exactly do I stop myself from crashing? Unless I got some gravity bullshit in my skill list (which I don't), I can't really do anything to prevent it… what I can do best in present time is… reducing the damage I'd receive from the impact.  
I spun and twist my body over and adjust my position in the midair. My father had taught me a technique to handle situations like this… let's see… what's it called? Parkour...? yeah, I think that's the name.  
I saw a flying debris, courtesy of the explosion, to my left. I twirled around and grabbed it. Then I spun around it and jumped to another debris nearby, using it as a springboard to launch myself down towards yet another debris.  
Quickly, I grabbed it and threw myself at another debris, which almost reached the ground on its fall. I landed on it with a crouch, then took a last jump to the ground… with a loud thud.  
Aside from a faint cracking sound from my knees, everything went fine. I'd say it went better than expected. My gymnastic skills and aura plays a big role on this… I guess learning acrobatics was not a total waste. Right?

A passive skill has been created through a specific action! By performing a set of skillful movements, a new skill [Parkour Mastery] is created.

Yeah, overall, everything is fine. What could possibly go wrong?  
That's what I think, until I looked up and saw another debris, this time much bigger than the ones I've seen before, along with some others, falling towards the very spot where I'm standing with tremendous speed, and I can only stare helplessly at them…  
And then cursed my bad luck.  
"…Fuck."  
________________________________________  
Damn.  
Did the universe hate me that much? Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?  
Darkness enveloping my vision, and I can't move anything on my body. Paralysis? Not that. Something, or some things, are hindering my movement. Even so, I struggled to move, squirming and thrashing about to free my body… almost to no avail.  
I was buried, yet I can still breathe as usual. I felt hard and somewhat scorching hot surface against my entire skin… logically, there's no way I can breathe as I do right now. It's… as if someone has pumped the air into my lungs itself, or the air was moving itself into my respiratory system.  
It was weird. But if that can maintain my miserable life… who am I to talk?  
I knew that I was buried beneath the wreckage of the watchtower that had fallen upon me, and I realized that my Aura had played a big role on saving my life. Without that, my body would've broke easily under the pressure, not to mention the impact from those debris that hit me.  
Without that and Gamer's Body, I could've died. Thank god to my Semblance's abilities, I'm now unable to gain any visible injury, just a brief sting of pain. I know my aura was almost depleted, having protected me from grievous damage.  
Now, what I should do to free myself? Think of something, Jaune. Your Intelligence points is sufficient enough for thinking, so now use it! Think of something, think of something, think of something—!  
"I'm glad I can finally meet you all in person, my Servants."  
I froze in my attempts to free myself when I heard that. That heavy and distorted voice… no doubt, it was the black-masked man… no, I should say the snake Faunus… who is he referring to? And what does he mean by 'Servants'?  
"O Chosen One, the pleasure is all ours. We are the ones that should feel gratitude to see you in physical sense, you are the one that anchored our existences to this world."  
A heavy and gruff, yet dignified voice of a man replied from nowhere.  
"To think that we were called upon the world once again… just a mere thanks would not suffice for you…"  
Another voice. Sultry and soft, almost resembling a purr, this woman's voice was… how I should put it… is pleasant in my ears.  
"I suppose we will follow you and all your order without a slightest of wavering doubt… We can promise that at least, I mean, what else can we do?"  
The third voice was a man. Arrogant in tone and sounded almost sarcastic, I felt somewhat irked to hear his words.  
"However, it should be said that we have to maintain our accordance to ancient rituals, in regards of our true name. So now, we shall ask you, young man…"  
The next voice was that of an old man, bizarrely resembling my late grandfather in his usual tone. Regal and composed, full of experience… yet so grandfatherly.  
I have no idea who the new guys are. The masked Faunus, I guess I should refer to him by that, said before… Servants. I still don't understand what is going on here. What is really happening? I don't even know.  
From what I've heard before, the masked Faunus gave an overly long chant, which is so creepy from my perspective. Not to mention his last line of incantation was—  
Heed my call, and become my Servant.  
Did he just summoned four humans into existence? No, I don't think they are humans… I watched some movies like this, and this summoning sequence reminds me of something out from fantasy world. I know, our own world isn't making any sense in any way—Semblance, Aura, Grimm—it all doesn't, but it's real!  
That aside… I can think later. I guess I should listen carefully to what they have to say… they might have some interesting clue. I want to summon someone or something cool too, they would be very useful for me.  
Even though I can't see it, the atmosphere between the four voice and the masked Faunus was almost serene, and unnatural silence commenced, an unknown power forces my breath to stop in its track—I was restrained.  
"Are you our Master?"  
The four new voices said in the same moment, their voice mingled and formed into one. They asked the question in perfect unison and harmony, as if they were 'one' in the first place. That, or they practiced.  
"Yes, I am." The masked Faunus responded in calm tone. "My name is Cang Long, and that is my True Name. You are The Four Great Overlords?"  
"Yes." The combined voice spoke again.  
"Well, then. I have showed you my Order Seal, so… I suppose you all have accepted me as your master now?"  
"Yes, we have. The Contract is now complete, O Chosen One." The combined voice sounds pleased. "Our sword is yours, and you may trust your fate to us this point onwards."  
Servant? Master? Contract? Chosen One? I don't understand any of this shit.  
I still can't move, but another surge of power washed upon me, freeing me from the restrained feeling from before. I can breathe freely again… (of course, the act of breathing itself was unnatural, but what the heck) before I hear something.  
At the same time, a scream cuts down the serene silence of the night, followed by several others. Even as I laying down beneath the ruins of the watchtower, I can tell that they were panicking. Duh, obviously.  
Screams. Then assuring shouts. Heavy steps of steel. Ominous clicks of cocking weapons. A yell, strangely sounded very familiar, then a collective sounds of bursting gunshots. Then a battle cry that echoes in my ear.  
In horror, I realized that this place had completely turned into a war zone. This place would be destroyed. People, most importantly innocent people… would die, regardless of whether they want to be involved or not. Lives of people would fall…  
Damn those White Fang. Why are they doing this? Didn't they learn six years ago that violence wouldn't solve anything? The lives of both human and Faunus kind alike would wither away and die, just because of their motive of worthless revenge and bigotry! Didn't they had enough of this shit?!  
This is White Heart Assault all over again. Everything would burn, be destroyed, and perish… lives would lost, families would grief, hearts would broken… and nothing would came from it. Only bitterness and hate.  
Six years ago, I was powerless to stop this. Back then, I was weak… but I still am now. I'm still too weak to prevent anything… and I can't protect anything—  
"So, what's your order, Master?"  
The gruff voice from before said nonchalantly, as if not affected by the ensuing chaos even a slightest. The three others was just giggling, scoffing, and humming respectively. They weren't phased by all this carnage at all.  
As if… this kind of situation was common for them. Either they were seasoned warriors that had accustomed themselves to war and battle, or they were complete monsters that didn't even care about spilling other's blood over their hand… or maybe both. That is even more terrifying.  
"First, we destroy everything that stands in our way. Your way to handle it doesn't matter." The voice of the masked Faunus, Cang Long, spoke again. "These droids and Atlas soldiers… especially that one with black hair. Our objective is to remove them from the battlefield. Kill them or not, it's your call. It is not my concern."  
"Cold, uncaring, and to the point, Master." The arrogant voice chuckled. "It has been a while since the last time I fought… this should be suffice for warm-ups."  
"Do not get cocky, lass. Our powers have not returned to their fullest yet." The old man's voice interrupted. "Be careful or you will die in worst way possible. I shall support you from behind, Cagnazzo."  
"Spoilsport, you are, old fart. Fine, be my guest, watch my back."  
I can sense their presence fading away from the spot they were originally on. I didn't hear their footsteps, or even hear any sounds for that matter… somehow, I just knew that they weren't there anymore. How I can do that… don't ask me.  
Speaking about presence, I can sense the remaining two stayed still in their position, along with Cang Long. Yes, I can sense him too, for some reason. They were still talking, so I guess I'll listen to them… maybe I'll learn something important. Like, how to summon four beings from nowhere. If I could do it too, that would be cool.  
Or also, their plan. Who knows, villains usually took their time to gloat about how great their masterplan is, and how the good guys are unable to stop them. Imagine their expression when I came out and thwart their so-called 'perfect plans'… oh, how I wish—  
"Sooo, Master… what will we do to the boy?"  
I froze when I heard the sultry voice of the woman.  
What.  
"What about him?" Cang Long's voice replied.  
"Should we kill him too?"  
A brief moment of silence.  
Shit, shit, shit…  
"No, that would be unnecessary. He is no threat to us." The masked man said. "Let him be, he has done nothing wrong… although maybe his false sense of justice would turn him blind to the truth. He is still too naïve for his own good. He's always like that."  
"What do you mean, Master?"  
"I prefer not to talk about it now. My point is leave him be for now. He is… mostly harmless to us anyway. Mind it no more."  
Another brief moment of silence. Why is he talking as if he knows me?  
"Is that why you are using my power to maintain his condition under the ruins?" the female voice asked again, this time with a curious tone. "Why go that far to save him? Does he really have the potential as you said?"  
… Wait, what?  
Did my ears deceive me?  
He's… using his power, whatever it is, to kept me alive? So… so that's how I can breathe under this wreck of ruins… power of air? Wind? So he's using his summon's power to save me? Is that even possible to do?  
Gah, I don't get it. I have no idea what are they talking about, not even the slightest. Call me stupid or whatever, but they were spouting total nonsense. Not even Gamer's Mind can comprehend all that bullshit—what reason they possibly have to let me get away from this alive anyway? I ain't worth shit, so why they even bother to keep me alive?  
Man, my brain's all fried up from all that thinking.  
Who is he, anyway? I have never met him before. Never in my life I've met a snake Faunus, especially someone like him. Wearing all white, but his heart's all dark, quiet, mysterious, and strong… I don't know who the hell is he, but at least he's keeping me alive. And it's good enough for me.  
As long as I can survive, who cares? I guess I owe him my life, but that doesn't mean I won't stop him. No, scratch that, he wanted to kill me in that explosion, so it's only natural for him to save my life. I have no debt to pay! That save doesn't count!  
He's a criminal… a terrorist at that. He's a member of White Fang, for that matter… he's so dangerous that his mere gaze can send me into paralysis. I'm sure he wouldn't have a second thought about killing someone. Those cold golden eyes of his… those eyes holds no hesitation.  
"It doesn't matter. He's not our most important concern..."  
Cang Long answered calmly.  
"At least, for now."  
A loud snap of finger, along with a sudden gust of wind… then… all at once, I feel drowsy, my eyes heavy. The strong urge to just close my eyes and let it all go… I could just forget everything…  
"Off to your slumber, Jaune Arc. I shall give you the pleasure of not being an observer… you don't need to see the act of necessary evil, forsake many to save a few."  
What's this? A temptation of being oblivious to the act of injustice?  
No way in hell I'd fall for that.  
I have to resist. I have to persevere. I have to withstand. I have to hold on.  
He's going to kill those innocent people? And Weiss? I won't let that. Forsake many to save few?—that's just stupid. You are just trying to justify yourselves for your petty revenge. If you have power to save people—why don't you try to save everyone?  
You just given up on the hard way—you are just too lazy to try!  
"Why are you so stubborn? I'm trying to save you from the cruelty of this world—so don't resist."  
My eyes are almost closed now. He's winning. I'd like to break his influence over me, but… his will overwhelmed mine. Even the Gamer's Mind is slowly crumbling and falls against his subtle subjugation—I knew I was losing this battle of determination.  
I can't lose. I have to stop him. I have to save everyone. I… I have to save Weiss—I won't let him have his way. I will stop him whatever it takes. I won't let something like the White Heart Assault happen again.  
I know full well that I could've died easily if Cang Long wanted me to. The gap of power between us was too far—whether it's strength, endurance, speed, technique—I'm sure he would've outmatched me effortlessly. Why'd he let me live though—to ridicule me? Why bother go that far?  
No one would have expected Jaune Arc to win against such overwhelming enemy. Just a nameless Huntsman-in-training with no particular talent or fame—not bad enough to be a shame, but not good to be a prodigy.  
But I have to stop him somehow, goddamnit! How I'm supposed to be a hero, let alone a superhero, if I can't even stop a single person? Even if I can't win, I should've stop him before he can hurt somebody else! I'm… I'm just so worthless!  
I was… too weak. I can't afford to lose consciousness here, but… just a strong willpower alone can't beat a much superior power. That is reality. Do you really think having an ironclad determination can provide you victory against anything? That's just comical and stupid.  
I can't do anything to block the strong sleepiness that assaulted me, the darkness was getting deeper and deeper as my eyelids were really closed… slowly but sure, a peaceful feeling crept upon me, assuring me that everything would be okay when the time comes to open my eyes again. Even though I knew it won't.  
But not before some words from my past just come to my mind…  
Yeah, it can't be helped, so I'll take your place. It's impossible since you're an adult. You've seen too much, I know. But it should be alright for me. Let me take on your dream.  
I… I remember that. That moment… when I made my mind about my dream… no, that man's dream… the man who saved my life that day, the man who I looked up to, even if I can't remember his face anymore. My admiration for him led me to the one of my decision for life. No, he is the one who gave me a real reason to follow my family's footsteps—  
Don't worry—I'll make it come true.  
Back then, when I first declared my wish to be a Superhero. A Hero of Justice, just like he wanted to be. People may laugh and sneer at his idealism, but I was saved by that very idealism... even though I don't remember his face anymore, I still admire his resolve.  
That's why I'll save everyone in his stead. I'll make sure that nobody would have to cry over this damned terrorist attack. Not this time.  
I will become a Hero of Justice… I will… I will…! But…  
Darkness and unconsciousness claimed me... or so I thought.  
________________________________________  
Instead of peaceful slumber, what I received was a recount of my nightmare.  
Six years ago—  
I saw hell.  
I saw hell.  
I saw hell.  
I was forced to relive that memory. The one memory that I buried deep within my mind, now resurfaces in my dream. Blazing flames as far as I can see, the stench of death reeks and permeates as I walk through the destroyed city with limping legs… I can't save anyone, not to mention save myself…  
Then I fell, my legs giving up, and can only stare into the crimson red sky…  
Darkness swallowed me again—  
I snapped my eyes open, only to find that now I can see, my eyes obscured no more—I was back in reality.  
Cang Long must have the smartest idea to free me from the ruins, if only just my face. I can move my head left and right, but that's it. The rest of my body is still buried under the ruins somehow. Why'd he bother to do that?  
Now I can breathe normally without any input from his weird-ass power. I took a deep breathe and observed my surroundings. Aside from the usual damned blue screen that popped before me, the situation doesn't look very good…

You have rested. Your HP and MP has completely restored.

Some time had passed, judging from the limited scenery I can view. The night sky had turned red like blood, and I felt tormenting heat all over the places. I heard gunshots, explosions, intelligible screams and shouts.  
Strangely, I can hear some sounds like searing flames and swashing waters, and faint sounds of swirling winds and splitting ground… Something really bad is happening right now, I'm one hundred percent sure of it.  
Damn it Jaune, how long you've been sleeping your ass off?  
How many lives had already lost while I slept as if I don't even care? How many lives I had failed to protect? How many people would have to cry because of my failure to save their beloved ones? It's all my fault.  
And how about Weiss? She has her bodyguard to protect her, at least someone will protect her in my stead, I knew that. But I've already made up my mind to protect her, so I won't settle down until I'm sure that she's safe.  
Yeah, and I have a score to settle with that snake Faunus anyways. Now, let's see if I can get those freaking ruins off my body… let's figure out how to free myself… think of something, Jaune… use your damn brain…  
…  
Yeah, I got nothing. I should've invested more points into Intelligence and Wisdom, but it's too late for regrets now. I have to make do with what I got now, which is—what? I don't have any bullshit powers to get this wreckage of tower off me—yet. What I can do now?  
I have Aura, and it has fully recovered from my rather-not-peaceful sleep… and now that's all I got.  
I remember something my father taught me… Aura is the manifestation of our soul, so supposedly we can mold it to whatever form we desire.  
I've heard seasoned Huntsman and Huntress like my parents use their Aura to enhance their attacks or become the attack itself. It needs a great deal of effort and concentration, they said. I'm not supposed to reach their level yet, but… I got no other choice… and it got to work if I want to save everyone.  
Concentrate...  
Instead of pouring it into anything, I'm trying to focus my aura into one point inside my body. The essence of my soul threatens to spill out any second I try to maintain it inside that one point, but I held it with all power that my will can muster. I begin to instruct myself.  
Gather...  
It's still not enough. You need more power. Gather more Aura, keep concentrating. Close your eyes, focus on your mind. Imagine that you're meditating, draw more power from inside yourself. Ignore all the unnecessary distractions, ignore all sounds from war zone surrounding you…  
Enough, Jaune. Now you have enough power to release yourself., then… release everything. Don't hold back, give it your all, imagine yourself as a bomb. A bomb that is on the verge of exploding—  
Release...  
"HAAH!"  
I felt some kind of relief as I unleash all my gathered power into a blast. I can feel myself no more restrained by the ruins, my body finally breaks free. In my normal vision, I can't really see it, but I imagine that my Aura exploding in all its white glory, sending all the wreckage away from me.  
I tried to land gracefully, but instead ended up falling face-first on the ground. Damn gravity. Thanks to that little accident, I almost missed the blue screen which appears shortly after I blew up my aura.

An active skill has been created through a specific action! By manipulating your aura to a certain extent, a new skill [Aura Break] is created.

… I guess I could use more skills in my arsenal. Who knows when it would be useful for my future battle. One could never be too careful in survival.  
Grunting, I rolled myself towards a remaining wreckage of ruins and hide myself in the small crevice inside it, and listening carefully to the sounds of the battlefield. Apparently, there's no one notice me breaking out from the ruins, they're seemingly too busy fighting… or maybe they thought I was dead by that explosion before.  
Now, let's decide what to do… charge recklessly to the battlefield without any tactic, if any problems arise, just 'wing it'… or observe the battlefield first, find easier ways to help the people that involved in this battlefield and make plans and priorities beforehand…  
The former sounds stupid and only idiots would do that, but that also the quickest way to save people. The latter, although more careful and thoughtful, it also risks being too long in preparation, and people could get killed before I carry out my plans.  
In the other hand, the former can get me killed easily without even accomplish anything. The latter is safer for me… but it would take too long! Goddamnit Jaune, this is what happens if you overthinking! Your brain can't take it!  
Oh well, if I can't decide the best course of action between the two choices, why not choose both?  
I will save Weiss, that is my most important concern. If I encountered people who needs help on the way, I should help them however I can… but that's it. I'll provide assistance and aid to anyone who requires it, but in the end, I will prioritize Weiss over others. And for the battle plans… let's wing it and see if I care.  
A bit unfair to the others, maybe, but I've promised to myself before that I will protect that white-haired girl. No matter what it takes, at any cost and any means necessary. If I can't even protect one girl… surely I'm not worthy to be a Hero of Justice.  
Yeah. I've made up my mind. Now…

QUEST ALERT!  
THE FAKE SAVIOR—HERO OF FAUNUS  
Protect Weiss Schnee with your Hei Lang persona from the assault of The White Fang, especially from Cang Long. You don't have to win the battle, just hold the enemy down until reinforcements come. Survive the battle and change Weiss's point of view on Faunus.  
Can be completed alongside [The White Knight] Quest, as you and Hei Lang are the same person.  
Limit time : Unknown  
Reward :  
-Exp +300,000  
-Increased closeness with Weiss Schnee  
-Increased closeness with The Schnee Dust Company  
-Weiss Schnee's change of opinion of Faunus  
-Increased fame of your Hei Lang persona  
-10 Skill Points  
Failure Penalty :  
-Weiss Schnee's Death  
-Your Death  
Accept? Yes/No

Now… what kind of quest is this? I was too appalled to give a respond besides a gaping mouth. And what makes me surprised is not the even more ridiculous amount of experience or relationship points, but that one…  
I can change the opinion of one of The Schnee about Faunus, the ones that they had oppressed for a long time? Granted, I don't know what change it would be, and it's just the Heiress… probably it won't do much to the Schnee Dust Company in a whole. Plus it won't affect the company itself, as it still ran by Weiss's father. It won't do much until Weiss became the Head of Schnee Dust Company herself.  
However…  
There's nothing to lose in trying, right? Hey, we won't know for sure that it's good or bad if we don't try! And that's what heroes supposedly do, right? Try to do something right, even if they were to fail miserably.  
Just like that man.  
Besides, Hei Lang is itching for a fight now, with a certain snake Faunus even moreso! He wants to avenge Jaune Arc's loss!  
I accept.  
Smirking, I opened up my Status Menu and change my title to [Grimmbane's Apprentice]. I felt myself getting taller and bulkier, growing wolf ears and tail, along with sharp canines and claws. My hair blackens and grows in length, which I swept back except for a single strand hanging down my face.  
I changed my armor and hoodie into [Navajo Skinwalker], and my blue pants into a black one. I removed my gloves and replaced my shoes, also with a pair of black ones. And, for the last touch…  
I equipped the [Matchitehew] mask on my face, and summoned Gan Jiang and Mo Ye from my inventory to my hands. I rose from the ruins, sighed deeply… and jumped into the battlefield.  
Tonight, Hei Lang joins the hunt...  
________________________________________  
I observed the battlefield, namely the wide area near the White Castle, before deciding the best course of action.  
It turns out that Atlas was really serious in their attempts to protect The Schnee from the White Fang. Kokuto told me that they have deployed their droids and Spider-droids to halt any threat, but actually there's more than just robots.  
The soldiers, clad in blue and white armor with helmets, intercepting the White Fang's attacks. They and the Faunuses with white uniform and mask were shooting each other with their firearms. The Atlas soldiers were having an advantage on more advanced weaponry than their enemies, but the White Fang members were more than enough in numbers to overwhelm them. Fortunately, the vast numbers of AK-130 units were there to even the battlefield. Their levels was around 10-15, so I guess their battle wouldn't be so impressive.  
And then there's the Spider Droids…

Atlas Security Droid  
LV75  
Spider Droid

They were shaped like… well, white giant robot spiders with auto machine guns and laser cannons, fighting some unknown figures. From my current location, I can only discern their appearances vaguely without getting too close. Each was fighting a Spider Droid evenly.  
The nearest one from me is a figure of man (?) with blue skin, with apparently a bald head and strange armor on his back, which oddly reminded me of a turtle. Could he be… a turtle Faunus?! It doesn't help that he's now attacking the Spider Droid with water balls from his palm.

The Drowned King  
LV?  
Cagnazzo

On the other side, there's a dark-skinned man with brown hooded cloak covering his face, his figure was crooked and hunchbacked, giving me an impression of a fragile old man. But the impression that he's deflected the Spider Droid's attacks with some sort of earthly power, which erupted from his cloak, was far from fragile.

The Blight Despot  
LV?  
Scarmiglione

The last one was the furthest away from me, thus I can barely make his features. Deathly white skin, skinny figure with red mantle, using fire-based power to attack and blocking alike. His move was almost resembling the Pyrokinetic abilities Yang uses, only with more finesse, and… natural, as if the fire was really the part of himself. I can't quite put it.

The Autarch of Flame  
LV?  
Rubicante

With their impressive power and impression of their title, I can only deduce that they were 'Servants' whose Cang Long summoned before. I better ignore them, for they were apparently too strong for me. Besides, in the middle of battlefield, I saw two familiar figures, also fighting.  
I saw him, and decided to observe him more carefully this time.

?  
LV?  
?

Why I can't see his name even if I knew it already?  
Cang Long still looks the same as before. White long coat with scale patterns, with grey undershirt under it, with long black pants. White pristine hair with some black strands, messily laid out like he doesn't even care. His aura, which can be visibly seen without even using my Aura Vision, now looks so thick and dense, black and white energy spiraling around him.  
His black Grimm mask, had purple, spiral-like symbols which is eerily reminded me of Mistralian symbols my mother showed me in her lessons. Is he originally from Mistral? Nah, it doesn't matter where he came from, I just need the necessary information to defeat him, namely his fighting style and his weapon…  
Because he's fighting someone right now.

The Exiled Scion of Akira Family  
LV 70  
Kokuto Akira

I saw Kokuto wielding his weapon, a pair of silver metal pole with length approximately three feet long. The black-haired boy with pink cowboy hat, with dark pink aura, is now busy pushing on Cang Long's defense, the snake Faunus parrying and blocking his attacks with… a spear?  
A barbed spear with ominous design, colored as red as fresh blood. He spins and twirls it easily to block any incoming attacks from Kokuto, and countering with almost-precise stab and swing. No wasteful movement spent on his attack.  
Their movement was so fast that I can barely see them.  
There's one moment where he seemed to vanish from sight and reappears behind the black-haired boy, ready to impale him in the head, but Kokuto somehow realized the impending danger and turns to block his attack.  
Their fight caused sparks of fire every time they clashed. Cang Long stabs, Kokuto blocks with one pole. Kokuto swings his other pole, Cang Long lifts his gauntleted hand to parry it, half-smiling like a real dirty bastard.  
Kokuto attacks again with both his poles, brought them both with a cross-shaped brandish… only for Cang Long to block the attack with his spear, right where the two poles met. Kokuto growls in frustration, but Cang Long looks unfazed… no, even worse, amused.  
They seemingly equal in skill… still, what is this ominous feeling? There's no saying who would win the battle for now, yet I can feel that somehow Kokuto's the one cornered. Cang Long… he seems like… he's not even trying.  
Just how strong is he, really? Even when Kokuto's holding his own against him, the enemy I can't even hope to match, he seems like… losing.  
Should I help him? With his skill with his weapons, I know he can be relied on stalling Cang Long for a moment while I went ahead to save Weiss... Well, if she's need help anyway. I guess I'll help him later. Now I should go to Wei—  
Wait, what's that thing behind him?!  
Instinctively, I used [Shadow Lunge], sheltering my body in shadows to close the distance between me and the battlefield between Cang Long and Kokuto, placing myself behind the black-haired boy, and lifting Gan Jiang and Mo Ye just in time to block… whatever it is that wants to attack Weiss's bodyguard from behind.  
The thing looks like a figure cloaked with green whirlwind, only its clawed hand protruding from the walls of winds, which I managed to block. I assume it wanted to impale Kokuto when he was unaware of his surroundings.  
I'd say it almost worked, from his look of surprise, which is also the look Cang Long gave me… wait.  
…  
Oh no, I've revealed myself to them. I guess I'll help him a bit then.  
"Well, I dunno who you are, but thanks for the save." Kokuto said first, smirking before turning back to Cang Long. "I don't see that attack coming. That could've hurt a lot."  
I, too, turned back to the mysterious figure cloaked in whirlwind, also smirking. Having our backs against each other, the mysterious adversaries before us isn't look too tough anymore. Of course, it's just a mere moral boost in our side, but any bit of support always helps.  
"You're welcome. I thought you could use some help…" I said in Hei Lang's usual deep voice. "You should keep constant vigilance in mind, you know. There's too many backstabbers nowadays, Mr. Akira."  
He just nodded, apparently perplexed by the mention of his name.  
"You know me, but I don't know you." Kokuto sounds confused. Duh, obviously. "You… not that I don't appreciate your help, but you… wear a mask like him. You sure you're not from the White Fang?"  
"Luckily for you, I am not. Sorry to disappoint you." I quipped. "Or you'd rather me be on their side than yours…?"  
"Of course not, no. My bad." He shakes his head. "I'm just wondering why a Faunus, who is wearing a mask, wants to help us. A masked hero, huh? Not bad for a change. Gotta say, If I hadn't seen you saving my ass earlier, I'd probably do something regretful…"  
"Oh, surprise," I replied, as I avoided a stab from the figure cloaked with whirlwind. "I'd shudder to think what you would do to me if I hadn't save you before. So beyond me."  
I couldn't see him as he is behind me now, but I can imagine him rolling his eyes as he parried another attack from Cang Long.  
"Wow, a masked hero drips with sarcasm. Just what I need in this hellhole." I heard him chuckling. "In all seriousness though, can I have the honor of knowing your name? Who are you?"  
Taking a brief glance to the figure cloaked in the whirlwind, and after making sure it won't attack for a moment, I opened my mouth to answer.  
"You can. My name is Hei Lang." I said coolly.  
A moment of silence, before Kokuto hummed a response. I guess my other name isn't too famous yet. Granted, Hei Lang hasn't done any notable achievement… yet.  
I'm not seeking fame or anything, but it would be better for any Huntsman and Huntress to recognize me in the future, just to convince them that I'm on their side. My get-up is just inviting people to attack me, you know… so I need good reputation.  
"Speaking of myself… let's just say that I'm an acquaintance of Jaune Arc, the boy who you hired as… your scout."  
I added something to create more impact, and it successfully elicit the response I expected from Kokuto. Time to start bullshitting for Hei Lang.  
"Do you know him?!" he almost shouted. "Is he safe? He was inside the tower earlier, and I haven't heard anything from him. I can't contact him since the explosion…! If something happens to him, I…"  
"Do not worry. He was injured, but he'll live. I've put him in someplace safe, and he said something about… guarding the Heiress, I think?"  
I need to clarify the situation at hand, and Kokuto probably can help me with answering my question. Thankfully, he was more than obliged to comply.  
"Yeah. I should go protect Weiss right now, but this guy's stubborn." He glanced over Cang Long's direction, the snake Faunus is…strangely kind enough to just listen to our conversation. "He won't let me go whatever I do. Maybe he wants to distract me while his lackeys went ahead to the stage… Weiss is there."  
"…I have a plan." I interjected. "I'll go to Miss Schnee now, while you hold both of them, or any incoming reinforcement, here. I'll make sure to keep your Heiress safe. Sounds good to you?"  
"Seems a perfect plan to get me killed… oh, joy." Kokuto quipped casually.  
I almost roll my eyes at his sarcasm.  
"But I agree." He said, his voice dead serious. "Then, Hei Lang… save Weiss in my stead. I ask of you."  
If Kokuto's words was anything, it was a sincere plead. I don't know the history between the two of them, but it definitely something deep. I have no right on poking my nose on their affairs, and now's not the time to do that anyway.  
I nodded, and I turn to leave the battlefield…  
However, Cang Long stops me just before the first step.  
"You are… Hei Lang."  
A sudden chill made my hair stand on end. The glee on his voice made my froze on spot, much more like when he first paralyzed me with his gaze, only less murderous this time.  
I managed to muster up courage to turn and look at him… only to regret it immediately. The black-masked snake Faunus was grinning widely, his entire body shaking. His white tail began to writhe and wiggle wildly, and it only get worse when he started laughing.  
"Ha, ha, ha. What a wonderful coincidence we have here. Ha, ha, ha!"  
His golden eyes behind that mask is shining with mad lights. Kokuto and I can only look with disbelief.  
"This guy is nuts." Kokuto shook his head. "He's certainly got a loose screw somewhere."  
"I agree." I said, almost absentmindedly.  
"Just ignore him and go." He shrugged.  
"That's my intention—"  
The strange figure cloaked in whirlwind suddenly stands in my way. It oddly doesn't move to attack us in that moment, although it was a very perfect moment to capitalize on our confusion. It didn't attack, though from its stance, the message is clear. I was not allowed to leave just yet.  
Then… the laugh stopped, it all ended as suddenly as it started.  
"I don't expect to see you so soon… mongrel. Fancy meeting you here."  
At the sharp tone of his sudden sneering, I was put on edge once again. Above everything else, I was astonished. His emotions was akin to that of a moodswinger, changing at will as he wishes… and it reminded me to my own ability: Gamer's Mind. To put up one example…  
One moment, you was angry as a raging bull… but next moment, you're as calm as ocean. I don't realize it as I got that ability myself, but when I saw it in others… it was simply terrifying as hell. Inhumane.  
One question pops inside my mind: does this guy have a Gamer Semblance too, or just something that would grant immunities to emotional assaults? Or something that even more bullshit than my own Semblance? I've said it too many times, but… this guy is dangerous, more than before.  
"Excuse me?" I said, really confused.  
"You heard me. Of all time, we just had to meet now… truly, fate has its way to decide things, is it not?"  
"What do you mean? I afraid you lost me." I asked.  
Cang Long doesn't answer immediately, instead only half-smiled to me.  
"…Ah. Where's my manners, I should introduce my friend to you both first, before saying anything." He gestured to the figure cloaked in whirlwind. "Come on, Vali. Greet them."  
He snapped his fingers, and then, as if on cue the figure cloaked in whirlwind dispels the wind around it… and revealed a woman with long blonde hair, even longer than Yang's, with hourglass figure on par with my blonde friend.  
And to make it even worse, she's almost not wearing anything to cover her… rather endowed body, what with her skimpy outfit! Look at those curves, legs, and bouncing boo—no, FUCKING FOCUS, JAUNE! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO GAWK AT A HOT LADY! YOU'RE HEI LANG NOW!  
Focus, goddamnit. This teenage hormone is torturing me. And what is this strange vibration in my pants? Is it—no, nevermind! Forget that!  
"Greetings, young men. Pleased to finally meet you both... face to face." She bowed theatrically, with a seductive sway of her hips—no, don't get distracted, Jaune. "Although I doubt our meeting would last very long… you both can call me Vali."

The Empress of Winds  
LV?  
Valvalicia

So, this is the fourth Servant. First, the Water. Second, the Earth, then the Fire… and this, the Wind. I'm surprised that there is no 'Thunder'.  
With a predatory smile directed… at me, she enshrouded herself with her whirlwind once again. Her voice, I couldn't be mistaken, that's the voice I heard before… she is undoubtedly Cang Long's Servant. About the man himself…  
"She's pretty, isn't she?"  
Cang Long smiled. Kokuto merely scoffed at him.  
"I'd say I was charmed, but no. No time to flirt with fine ladies in a battlefield." The black haired boy shrugged. "You see, if you are not so hellbent on killing Weiss, we could be friends…"  
"I could say the same. Why are you doing this?" I added.  
"I afraid I can't do that. This is my duty." Cang Long replied. "I have to ensure that her existence ends tonight, in her stage nonetheless."  
"And your duty is… killing an innocent young girl on her charity concert?" I can't help but sneer at his ridiculous description of 'duty'. "How delightful is that idea of yours. What on Remnant did you plan on accomplishing?"  
"I plan to cull your numbers before deciding who is worthy to keep around." Cang Long's smile widened to become a disturbing smile.  
What does he mean by that?  
"But enough of that. How about you, Hei Lang?"  
"What do you mean?"  
I have to find out more about him. Aside from cryptic and vague talking, he doesn't give me any clear hints about who he really is. I guess I'll just have to keep him talking then. If he wants to talk, let him talk.  
"Why, my best friend told me about you. He knows about you from his friend… and judging from what they said about you, you are… an enigma." Cang Long folded his arms, and as if in cue (again), Vali goes to his side. "Who would have thought that tonight I will meet you in person? Just like they said, you are indeed a special Faunus. A special mongrel."  
What?  
Is he trying to insult me? Mongrel, he say?  
"I afraid I don't have any idea what are you talking about, Cang Long."  
And I meant it. What's so special about Hei Lang—oh.  
Oh, no. Don't tell me…  
"The one who claimed to be The Descendant of Grimmbane, the one savior who supposedly would clean this world from all the Creatures of Grimm…" Cang Long extends his gauntleted hand while saying that. "I never heard of a prophet who declared himself as one with no proof—my friend said he had done an impossible feat… to quote him, a 'miracle'. That's you, right?"  
I always have a sinking feeling that what I did that day when I met Raven would drag me to the never-ending pool of regrets. Now it's proven true, I've gotten too far with my bullshitting, and now it has bite me in the ass.  
In my defense though, That was my only way to survive the encounter with Raven. Although, I admit that my little story about me being a 'savior' to Tukson is unnecessary. Back then, I was too… caught up on a chance of being a real 'Hero of Justice'.  
Meh, I don't know if I've made a mistake in accepting that Ravenmore Quest in the first place. Because of that, now I was painted as a savior who likes to show off his messianic status in public. In short, a glory hound… not exactly what I want. Damn it.  
I knew that was my biggest blunder in my life, before and since I obtained The Gamer Semblance. Goddamnit, Jaune Arc… you can never do anything right. Now what? Handwave my previous statement about that savior stuff? Or…  
Should I just pretend that I was merely joking back then?  
"What your friend said… is correct, I said that. However, it's just an admittedly bad joke on my part, Cang Long." I said, with a deep sigh. "You shouldn't take it seriously."  
"Oh, but I should, Hei Lang. It's about the future fate of Remnant. About the birth of a Messiah!" Cang Long extends his other hand, now covered in black fabric. Strange. "Besides, the fact that you are a special Faunus also counts—there's no mistaking it that you are The Descendant of Grimmbane! Am I right, my friend?!"  
Right. I forgot that now I'm a Faunus with more than one animal trait.  
"I guess I cannot deny that."  
Due to the situation I'm currently in, let's just roll with it. Who knows, maybe this guy would be willing to back off if I just admit that I'm really The Descendant of Grimmbane… it has gone horribly wrong already, so I don't think things couldn't get any worse.  
"Yet, I'm starting to feel skeptical. You have yet to show us the proof of your ascension, Hei Lang. If you are indeed The Messiah who would save us all, you surely have The Mark." Cang Long goes on talking, his golden eyes fixed into mine. "And I failed to see any on your person."  
The Mark? What is he talking about? Is The Descendant of Grimmbane supposedly has a mark? I didn't read any of story involving Grimmbane anyway, I was too lazy to learn anything about The First Huntsman. I knew I should've read his story or just ask my parents about it…  
The list of my mistake grows longer and longer. If only I have the knowledge of that mark beforehand, I can just fake it or imprint some random mark on my skin… now what should I say? Outright say no, or just pretend to refuse to show it?  
"…Fine, silence it is. You don't want to answer my question? Very well."  
I can tell some forms of anger are inserting themselves in Cang Long's voice. Had I gone quiet for too long? Judging from his reaction, I've probably had…  
"I just have to force you to show it, willing or unwillingly. Either way doesn't matter to me." Cang Long shook his head, seemingly irritated. "I don't want to waste my precious time talking with you. I should've just test your capabilities… prepare yourself, mongrel."  
He lifted his red spear once again.  
"If you can't even survive this, then you're probably just a Faker."  
His red spear glows with red light, which soaring like a blazing flame. His black and white aura grew thicker as he lowers himself, crouching, one hand touching the ground. Judging from his stance alone, he'll pounce towards me or threw his lance to impale me through my body.  
Why I am so calm though… either way, he's going to kill me…  
I think he's going for the latter, if only something doesn't stop him in his track.  
Just before he lept for a jump to threw his lance, an odd ripple appeared on the ground. Then, along with a metallic grinding sound, an enormous metal blade emerges from the ground beneath him, forcing him to abort his jump and backs off to prevent himself being skewered.  
"What the—"  
Before Cang Long and me can comprehend what happens, another ripple appeared on the ground he's now standing on, and multiplying into several ripples. A dozen of deadly lances instantly protruded upwards, threatening to skewer the snake Faunus right there.  
Unfortunately, Cang Long was quick to jump backwards and maintains a good distance from us. He turns his golden eyes from me to the one responsible for the attack that almost caught him off-guard… namely, Kokuto.  
The black-haired boy with pink cowboy hat and the very questionable outfit had stabbed his twin pole to the ground and was putting his hands on the ground, smirking smugly.  
"I bet you didn't see that coming, huh?"  
Oh yeah. I completely forgot about his Semblance…

[The Kaiser of Iron Will]  
Semblance of Kokuto Akira: Metal Propagation, the ability to convert any non-organic surface into metal, and shaping it as he pleased.

I couldn't say how happy I am for his timely intervention. Actually, I forgot he was there on my side to be honest… he didn't speak while I was talking to Cang Long. I guess we're even now.  
"I take it that was your Semblance?" Cang Long asked, his earlier shocked expression reverts into one of complete calmness. "That was close."  
"Duh, obviously." Kokuto stood back. "Surely you can figure it out, right?"  
Cang Long doesn't reply with anything but a slowly widening smile. Kokuto turns to me.  
"Go now, Hei Lang." He said, with a serious tone. "Go to Weiss. I'll handle this snake bastard and his lackeys."  
He stepped forward, his back now facing me.  
"Are you sure you can hold him off?" I asked him, skeptical. "He seems to be… unnaturally strong."  
"I agree. But I'm pretty sure I can take him… with some effort." Kokuto shrugged, his back still turned. "Besides, it's time for me to get serious anyway. Now, go!"  
I hesitated for a second, before I managed to quash it and steels my resolve.  
"Very well, Mr. Akira." I, too, turned away from him. "I wish you luck in your battle."  
With that, I left the two fighters and off to my own destination. The only thing that made me hesitate for a moment was the smirk on Cang Long's face, which is both unnerving and disturbing at the same time.  
And another fear stroke into my heart with his barely audible words…  
"…Let's find out if your soul would make a fine addition to my treasury or not…"  
________________________________________  
He'll be fine. Kokuto will be fine.  
I've repeated that mantra inside my head for quite a minute now, while I'm trying to look for Weiss.  
Although we just met and there's no bonding time whatsoever, I can't help but worried about his safety. Especially if his opponent is Cang Long, with his Servant. I feel kinda feel bad for leaving him alone to fight, but we don't have the luxury of another choice.  
I'm no good judge of character, I admit it, but I know good people when I see one. He's one of those 'sacrificing self for others' type of people, which is rarely seen nowadays. I hope he will be alright, or at least, survive all this.  
…  
Okay. Put that thought away for now. Let's find Weiss.  
It doesn't take that long to find her, I just need some time running around the battlefield before I spotted her on the stage where she sung earlier, fighting a big guy, probably a White Fang officer of some sort, with a trained finesse of a Huntress-in-Training. She seems fine… for now.  
I just worried about how far their difference in level would make the outcome. Weiss is level 33, while her opponent was…

The Burdened Back  
LV50  
Grey Haddock

The enemy was a big burly man with short black hair , his face completely covered by a full-face mask, which differs greatly from the regular ones that the other White Fang members have, said mask having red eyes and red streaks.  
He wears the same white uniform like his fellow White Fang, except for the metal guard on his forearms. His collar was also somewhat looks different from the other. His muscular body was so imposing.  
Can she win? I knew a slight advantage in level doesn't mean you'll automatically win against an enemy with lower level, but with almost twenty levels ahead of his enemy, the big guy must have some tricks under his sleeve.  
Weiss seems to be having the upper hand in the fight, what with her always managed to hit her enemy and parried his attack with her… revolver dust rapier? The enemy's weapon is awesome too, a chainsaw sword of some sort. Why is everyone's weapon always better looking than mine?  
I shook my head. I haven't arrived in their place yet, I'm still observing the situation from the distance. Now's the time to move…  
Or is it?  
The White Fang members were hiding between the ruins of building and were trying to sneak a shot to the Atlas soldiers, who in turn were hiding behind the wreckage, just like their enemies. However, they got a better view to shoot anything or anyone they deemed a threat.  
I passed some White Fang members without any attempt to bring any harm to me, they certainly had the assumptions that I was their ally... and they backed off immediately.  
On the other hand, however… the Atlas soldiers started shooting me, they definitely had the smart assumptions that I was their enemy. And to make matters worse, the White Fang members had retreated to god knows where, making me their only target!  
Goddamnit, this dark and edgy getup is just giving people bad impression!  
I rolled away from their barrage of bullets, waving my hands abruptly at them.  
"I'm not your enemy! I'm not your enemy, soldiers! I'm your ally! Cease shooting! Cease shooting!"  
… A brief moment of silence, and they stopped shooting too. Lucky—  
"You're lying! We have no ally wearing a mask and black coat, you fraud!" one of the soldiers yelled, probably the commander or something like that. "Shoot him down, men!"  
What the goddamn hell! They started to shoot me again!  
"I'm telling you the truth! I'm your ally! Trust me!"  
I was dancing around their bulletstorm like an idiot, trying to find an excuse to convince them that I am indeed their ally. I didn't have any fucking idea on how to actually do that. I can't dance like this forever—  
"Are you still trying to fool us? As if we would fall to a White Fang's ploy!"  
The same commander from before yelled at me again, and the shooting was just getting worse than before. Oum, please help this lost lamb of yours!  
"I am not a White Fang member! I am… uh… yeah! I am a Hero of Justice!"  
...  
What in the hell did I just said? You are not supposed to say your childhood dream loudly like that…  
"…You're joking, right?"  
Even the commander was baffled at my expense.  
"No… I am… very… serious…"  
I can't believe I'm wasting time with this shit.  
"We trust… no jokers. Shoot him again, men."  
"I'm your ally! Can't you see that?!"  
"What we see now is a suspicious man! Prove it if you're our ally!"  
They shoot at me again. Oh my Oum. Why this is happening? Why me?  
I just want to save someone, goddamnit, and my rotten luck just getting the time of its life right now, it always got me in the worst situation… what have I done to deserve this? Just why, Oum? Do you hate me?  
I hate you so much right now, so if you really hate me, our feeling's mutual!  
I knew I shouldn't say blasphemous things like that, but fucking damn I can't help it.  
I was in the middle of dodging the soldier's assault of shots, when I heard someone yelling behind me.  
"They're distracted! Shoot them with the rocket launcher, hurry up and blow 'em to bits!"  
What?  
Are they stupid or what? Yelling their strategy near the enemy? Just how dumb are they to say that aloud? Well, they probably don't know that I was their enemy, thanks for this getup (especially the mask) and them lowering their guard around me. Let's use it to my advantage.  
I kept my movement of dodging the attacks from the Atlas soldiers, not that they have the intention to stop shooting at me, before I heard some loud thud behind me. I turned to the source of the sound, only to be shocked after.  
Where did they got that freaking bazooka? There's no normal human or Faunus could survive being shot by that pseudo-cannon, I'm sure it can bring down a castle. The soldiers won't be okay even if they have their aura unlocked… The White Fang members are preparing to shoot the Atlas soldiers—  
I can't just let them be blown away… regardless of what they have done to me. They're just misunderstood about me... besides, if I let the White Fang blow them up… things would just get worse.  
Turning around, I threw Gan Jiang, the black saber. It spins, nailed one of the White Fang member who carried the cannon on his leg, disrupting their balance… which made them tumbling, almost dropped the deadly weapon.  
Clicking my tongue in slight irritation, I call back Gan Jiang to my hand, and threw Mo Ye instead. The white saber struck the other White Fang member and really made them fall this time, bringing down the enormous cannon to ground with too much noise.  
The White Fang members are making angry shouts, undoubtedly directed to me, but I just tune them out. I just called Mo Ye back to my hand, after some message delivered by the usual Damned Blue Screen.

A passive skill has been created through a specific action! By using weapons as a projectile, a new skill [Throwing Weapons Mastery] is created.

Well, I'm getting used to this kind of situation pretty quickly. Given enough time and effort, I could master every damn kind of weapon existed, which would consume time less than normal people's training.  
Cheap Semblance is cheap. Go me.  
I threw Gan Jiang at one of the angry White Fang members, not even giving him a chance to retaliate and took him down. The black saber returns to my hand like a boomerang, and then I threw its mate, Mo Ye. The white saber took another White Fang member and returns to me…  
I would like to throw Gan Jiang again, but I don't actually have the time to play around with them. I should go to Weiss now…  
Now, I had myself turned around, staring at the Atlas soldiers…who is staring dumbfoundedly at me in return. I just shrugged.  
"I said that I'm your ally. I have proven myself! Are you happy now?"  
They just dumbly nodded… and the commander from before gave me a nod of apology. Before they can do anything else, I ran past their post, not bothering with them anymore… and I really should get away from the battlefield before I get myself dragged into it again.  
A few seconds passed, and sure enough, the shooting between the White Fang members and Atlas soldiers begins again, strangely sounded fiercer than before, with some battle roar.  
Odd, but let's not bother with them anymore, I have something better to do…  
I arrived in the front of White Castle, just in time to see multiple Glyphs of Schnee family, courtesy of Weiss of course, gathered around Grey, the big guy from before.  
The Heiress knocks him away with a stab, before gathering her white aura (I think… she's generating another glyph?) and charging forward.  
Weiss leaps from one glyph to another in succession, hitting Grey repeatedly without giving him any chance to recover or counter. He flies helplessly in the air, and above him, another glyph was ready. Weiss sprung from there to give a punishing blow, and thus sending him to the floor.  
It doesn't look like my help is needed. Although strangely, Weiss's attacks doesn't impact too much on his aura, whittling it down at a snail's pace. Either her attacks are weak, or Grey had a massive pool of aura to tank blows. I could've use Observe at him, but I didn't.  
As Weiss bolted down to stab her downed enemy, Grey rolls back and stood up, but he was too late, as Weiss had already in front of him, her rapier poised for a powerful attack—  
What am I worrying for. She can take care of herself...  
"Heh, come here, princess!"  
—Only to see that she was suddenly slowing down, and Grey speeding up, caught her in her face and promptly slam her to the floor, shattering it to pieces in process.  
She yelps in pain, but I can only hear it as a muffled scream. Did—did her aura just depleted in one attack? What? What the hell?!  
And then Grey threw her over to the top—  
NO.  
…And prepares to swing his chainsaw sword—  
"And die!"  
NO WAY I'D LET THAT!

Shadow Lunge.

I launched myself forward, my flying form shrouded in darkness. I deliver a kick with every strength I can muster to Grey's chest, knocking him away for a few meters and send him falling. I landed on the stage rather gracefully.  
As for Weiss…  
Throwing Gan Jiang and Mo Ye to the floor and left them there, I stretch both my hands forwards, and caught her body in my arms.  
Scanning her entire body over (not that way you perverts!) for wounds, I found none. Thank god for that… I never thought the fight would end so badly for her. That was really close, isn't it? I should've helped her earlier.  
And oh, Weiss is still up. Now she's staring at me with her bright blue eyes… no, she's glaring at me like I'm some sort of ghost. What the hell with that flustered expression though? That's really scary face you have there, I'm not gonna lie.  
"Wha—wha—what—"  
She stuttered.  
I casted my eyes down. Red tint began to spread over her pale face… well, this probably embarrassing for her, isn't it? Plus I'm a Faunus now, and since she's a Schnee, hence their resentment and bigotry for my race… it must be something equal to a disgrace.  
I think I know what crosses her mind. Probably some profanity and curses for me to even daring to touch her body… yeah, I guess.  
But well, I don't care for all that. I just wanted to save her. I promised myself.  
"Wh—wh—what on Remnant are you doing, you ruffian?!" she finally managed to talk. "You wretched White Fang! Answer me! And let me down this instant!"  
There goes another people calling me a White Fang member. Well, it can't be helped… not with this kind of getup… this isn't a kind of heroic costume anyway… more fitting for a villain, and yet I wear it anyway. Ehh, oh well.  
"I afraid I can't do that, Miss Schnee. And sorry to disappoint you, for I am not from The White Fang."  
"W-what?!"  
Glancing upwards, I will myself to dodge an incoming attack. Grey had recovered from his fall and charged towards me with his chainsaw sword poised in a vertical slash.  
Feeling unnaturally heavy, I side stepped just in time as the chainsaw blade hits the floor, shattering with an unbelievable force. Just how strong is this guy?! And how heavy is his weapon? Must be really nasty if it shattered the floor like that. I can't let myself get hit by that.  
Wait. Why I was feeling heavy just now? That's just not some laziness or something from my person, but I feel it as an outside interference. Some sort of Semblance? Slowing and speeding… time? Momentum? Or… Gravity?  
Still carrying a fidgeting Weiss, I narrowly dodged another vertical swing, followed directly by a horizontal one. I managed to step back in time, but barely. Thanks to the bonus Dexterity granted by my status as a Faunus.  
But I won't last long if this keeps up. I have to figure out what is his ability.  
Observe.

The Burdened Back  
LV50  
Grey Haddock  
HP: 9534/9534  
MP: 7290/9204

Long before his career as a Lieutenant in the White Fang, he was bullied as a kid by humans his age. Forced to join labor force in the Schnee Quarry. Ostracized by citizens of Atlas because of his heritage... blah blah blah, classic story for a Faunus nowadays. Not that I blame him.  
He's just another victim of prejudice and bigotry. I can sympathize with his story, and I agree that he's had gone through a lot of hardship in his life. However, that doesn't justify his way of getting a better treatment. What he doing is spreading the circle of hate. I just can't agree with that.  
Analyzing his status, I can see how he withstood Weiss's attack earlier. He has a freaking high Vitality stat, backed up by monstrous Strength and aura. The only thing that allowed Weiss to gain an early advantage is his Dexterity, which is so darn low that I actually cringe. I could use that to my advantage…  
And also one more thing about him.

Under the status effect of:  
[The Duke of Pressure]  
Semblance of Grey Haddock: Generates an effect around him that controls gravity as he pleased, though heavier gravitational force means greater cost to him. Affecting wider range also cost him more.

So, gravity it is. That information helps me a lot. It could have a little easier to fight anyone if their ability can always be displayed like this. Knowledge is power, as always.  
Basically, what I should do against this guy—  
"Look out, you dolt!"  
I dodged another wild, horizontal swing, with Weiss shrieking in my arms. I should be more than happy with carrying a beautiful girl like her, but this is not really the time to enjoy things… focus, Jaune.  
FOCUS. Ignore that damn grip she has on your arm… although it now starts hurting…  
One hit and you are as good as dead. Couldn't get distracted.  
I should keep my distance to avoid his gravity powers. If he can do it at a good distance anyway, at least it will drain on his aura reserves faster. Yeah, I think I'll do that.  
Which is easier to be said than done. Grey begins to use his gravitational power more actively, making my efforts harder to dodge his every attack. My steps is getting heavier, his movement become faster… and worse, I still carry Weiss on my arms, which means I can't even block or parry any attack. Gan Jiang and Mo Ye is still stabbed on the floor, waiting to be used.  
Why am I playing on highest difficulty when I'm still so low-leveled? Damn it.  
"Stay still, you little bastard!" Grey yelled, seemingly frustrated.  
"I can say the same to you." I grimaced. "Why don't you put that little fine weapon down? We could talk easier that way."  
"Why should I talk to a traitor like you?" The big guy replied. "You're a Faunus like us, you wear mask like us… yet you fought against us!"  
Strangely, I felt an urge to smile, which I don't even bother to suppress.  
"I don't see why that's a problem." I said coolly. "We are just walked a different path. You want to destroy something I want to protect, so our goal contradicts. That's all there to it."  
"I don't believe you! Why, of all things, you want to protect a Schnee?!" he growled. "Why don't you join us?! We should pay blood with blood! The Schnee had spilled our brethren's blood! And we have to pay it back!"  
"I don't think so, Mr. Haddock. I disagree."  
My smile is just getting wider at his shock of me knowing his name.  
"Indeed, The Schnee has been guilty on spilling our blood…disgracing our heritage… I can't deny that." I can feel Weiss tensed in my arms. "But why should we treat them with their own medicine? Why we always have to fight fire with fire? The fire would just burn more, and burns you too."  
Philosophical as always, Jaune Arc. I'm so proud of myself.  
"I don't know why I'm bothering to answer you, but, I just want them to taste their own medicine. Isn't that enough?" Judging from his tone, I assume Grey was grinning behind his full-face mask. "If I have to burn to make them burn, then so be it. See if I care."  
He snapped his fingers, and I heard some movement behind him. Then some guy walked up to the stage, wearing all-white uniform with Schnee symbols in the chest… all while wearing Grimm mask and holding machine guns.  
Pointed at us.  
...Great, what now?


	12. True and Fake (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... What have I gotten myself into...

What. The Hell. Is happening?  
Dozens of men, wearing white uniform with Schnee Crest (The Snowflake, you get it) on their breastpocket, directed their machine guns towards our direction. Few of them are carrying a sword with varying kinds on their waist, still sheathed.  
Three of them, stood before the others, with them being the highest level of all those guys.

The Coldness Blade  
LV14  
Cain Blueheart

The one standing in the middle was a… young man, with lean and lithe body, with his blonde hair cut short and neat, carrying a nodachi sword with a dust revolver on his waist, while holding his machine gun with his hands. The smug smile on his face was insufferable.

The Flaming Arrows  
LV13  
Almond Al-Jabber

On the right side, a man with bulky and muscled body like The Lieutenant stood. His dark brown hair, reaching to his shoulder, are messy. I can see him carrying a big, black bow on his back, along with his machine gun in hand.

The Blitzkrieg  
LV13  
Raiga Kirogane

Meanwhile, in the left, stood a man with lean, yet muscled body. He has spiky blue hair which stood at end like a hedgehog. He carries a spear on his back, and like his friends, holding a machine gun skillfully.  
Their level was far than impressive, but they were strong enough to be an equal to a Signal Academy student, different from their peers behind them. The others were just footsoldiers with level ranging from 5-10, nothing special… just cannon fodders.  
I should pay more attention to those three though. Underestimating your enemies can bite you in the ass, badly.  
And… they are… the Schnee workers, aren't they? Why they are pointing their weapons at us? Aren't they supposed to be our allies? What the hell is this kind of situation? I don't understand!  
Weiss, still on my arms, seems doesn't understand either.  
This is not good. I don't know why they decided to betray The Heiress herself, but with those people here… things are getting worse, not to mention I also have to take care of that level fifty, Grey. How do I supposed to handle this problem?  
"You, Blueheart!"  
Suddenly, Weiss bursted out, pointing at one of the top workers, the one in the middle, with anger and disbelief clear in her voice. Still in my arms.  
"Why are you doing this?! What on Remnant are you trying to do?!" she yelled, with shrill voice that pierces my Faunus ears painfully. "Why are you with them? You all are supposed to protect me! This is ridiculous!"  
The masked man who Weiss pointed at, Cain, smirked disturbingly.  
"You still don't get the memo, aren't you, Princess?"  
"Wh—what do you mean?!"  
While they are busy talking, I directed my attention towards the masked worker and his friends. I narrowed my eyes as I muttered the usual procedure I usually use in dire situation like this one…  
Observe. Observe. Observe.  
I just needed one word from them to figure out their motives…  
And god, how I was right.

Race: Faunus (Bat)  
Race: Faunus (Jackal)  
Race: Faunus (Cheetah)

I'm not trying to be a racist, as I'm now being a Faunus myself. Besides, being a Faunus is not anyone's fault. It's not their race that actually matters for me right now, but the one sentence from their backstory, which is exactly the same for all three of them.  
Assigned Spy from The White Fang, has cut his animal trait to blend in The Schnee Dust Company for their mission to eradicate The Schnee. Also leaks all important information and details about the Company and Atlas to the White Fang.  
Well, everything makes sense now. They are White Fang members, disguising themselves as Schnee workers and waited for a long time… until this night come, as a perfect opportunity to exact their revenge.  
They were also double-agents, it's no wonder that The Schnee Dust Company's plans to protect their Heiress were ended in chaos… they had planned their scheme thoroughly, and I give them credits for that.  
However…  
It's so stupid though, Weiss had done nothing wrong in my opinion. I believe that the fault was supposedly on her father, as the leader of Schnee Dust Company. The racist bully in highest order, totally a jerk. Weiss had nothing to do with it… she's sounds a bit racist, but I don't think she's truly a bad person. Just saying.  
I'd say that The Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang are both guilty. They went for each other's throat and never done anything else for decades, so I guess it's safe to say that their animosity isn't gonna end anytime soon.  
But… to cut their animal body part, just for their stupid mission? That's so hardcore, man. I didn't know they had it in them. I thought they were just stupid animal dudes—no, I'm not being racist! Sorry!  
"This is foolish! I demand you to tell me what exactly are you lot thinking, you miscreant!"  
Wow, such politeness from our Heiress here. What makes it more hilarious is that she's yelling indignantly while still in my arms. She could just put herself down and stand as she wanted before, but no, she just stayed there for some reason.  
Oh well. I guess I'll enjoy it while it lasts.  
"Heh. Do you really want to know, Princess?" Cain smirked. "Well, I guess I can grant your wish, as it's the last thing you'll ever—"  
"Unnecessary." I cut him off.  
I'm getting really tired for any villainous speech, right now.  
"You lot are the White Fang members. You, Cain Blueheart, Almond Al-Jabber, Raiga Kirogane, and all of you, but for Mr. Haddock there." I said, without missing a beat. "You all are Faunuses that had forsaken your heritage just to exact your petty revenge on the Schnee, disguising and blending yourselves as their workers. You work as spies, sending all the information you can get in their database to your boss. That was a smart move, my fellow Faunus. But I won't fell for it, that's why I'm here."  
Their shocked expression really sells it. I doubt anyone but me would ever find this situation funny, but Holy Oum, I can't help but to smile widely. Everyone, even The Lieutenant himself, were speechless for a moment.  
Even Weiss has stopped fidgeting in my arms.  
They are just that shocked. Good job, Jaune Arc—I mean, Hei Lang.  
"They were… Faunus?" The Heiress muttered incredulously. "How… why… when…"  
"I wish I could explain it to you, Miss Schnee. But this is not the time," I briefly glanced at my enemies, before turning back to her. "Nor the place to freely talk about those criminals."  
Weiss glared at me, her light blue eyes... were cold as ice.  
"And you sure you're not one of them?" She sneered. "You're hardly looks trustworthy for me. You're a Faunus… with a mask. Same as those bunch of degenerates."  
I winced at the venom in her voice. How could she not trust me? I mean—I saved her. I protected her before—Is that not enough to gain her trust? Could it be that her prejudice-based hatred of Faunus is… just that bad?  
I have to fix that somehow. That's one of my quests anyway. Since I am Hei Lang, The Descendant of Grimmbane… regardless of whatever Cang Long said about The Mark, it is the role that I've taken now, no matter how fake it is.  
… I still felt bad for impersonating whoever is the real Descendant of Grimmbane, but it can't be helped, right? If a hero runs away from his responsibility… someone has to take his job.  
… I don't care if I was branded as a Faker. It doesn't really matter as long as I do the right thing, right?  
"I assure you that I'm not one of them." I averted my eyes from that cold stare of hers. "I'm different. I promise, you will be safe in my hands."  
I don't see her face anymore, but I can clearly heard her scoffing at my words. I pretend I didn't hear that anyway… and smiled at the panicking Faunus before me instead.  
Time to show her that this Hei Lang is a trustworthy person… or something. I will show her that not all Faunus are necessarily bad. Granted, I'm originally a human, but hey, that's not the point, okay? Being a Faunus doesn't mean you automatically became evil! That's just racist!  
At least she must understand that.  
"Who—who are you?" Cain stuttered, losing his cool quickly. "How did you know that—our plan—this—this can't be!"  
I just kept my smile intact on my face as response.  
"I know everything." I declared. "Everything about you and your plans. I can spill it all right now… do you want me to tell it to Miss Schnee here? I'm sure she will very much appreciate it."  
Pretty badass boast, right fucking there.  
Granted, I don't know their entire plans… but extra bluff would never hurt in a battlefield. It serves to lower their morale, they would think that I know a lot more than I let on, and a hell of a lot more than they think I do.  
While in fact I'm just bullshitting my way through this. Why I can't do this as Jaune Arc, though? Is Hei Lang has a fucking high charisma? Is that even a skill?  
"You're just a traitor! You're also a member of White Fang, there's no way you can know all that!"  
"I beg to differ. I'm in no way associated with you."  
I smirked even wider, and it does feel amazing when he's panicking. Oh god, making fun of others is just feels awesome.  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
I merely chuckled at him—and his spooked expression was truly amusing.  
"What's so funny?!"  
"…nothing in particular, actually." I smirked.  
Once again, the Schnee workers—oops, I'm sorry, White Fang spies—are putting myself and Weiss into gunpoint, with much more alert than before. Somehow I can feel fear in their movement… no, it's very obvious that Hei Lang has scared them off with his… infinite wisdom and knowledge.  
Read: my bullshit.  
By the end of this battle, I won't even surprised if my [Bullshitting] skill has a massive level-ups. I lied a lot this time… I felt bad for lying… just a little though.  
"Enough talk. Finish them off!" Grey shouted, the only one that isn't phased too much by my bluff. At most, he's just surprised. "Shoot them down! Now!"  
Okay… now I should stop messing around. Seriously.  
First, I gently put Weiss down, behind me.  
"What are you doing?!"  
… Can she tone it down for at least once? Her shrill voice hurts my wolf ears so much. Must she scream every time she talk? I wish she could be a bit… nicer.  
"Why are you putting me down now?!"  
The fact that being saved by a Faunus didn't exactly help her case, I guess. She should fix that damn short temper of hers… she won't get any friend that way. And her stuck-up attitude are really grating on my nerves…  
One time she wants me to put me down, now she's mad at me for putting her down! I don't understand her! What does she really want?!  
With all due respect, her beauty and grace on the battlefield is matched only by her poor attitude. I can say that much.  
I sighed. There won't be any easy task for me, isn't it? Just my Luck…  
"Hold on there just in a moment, Miss Schnee." I said. "This humble Hei Lang will handle this… troublesome matter, quickly. Please stay behind me until I say it's safe."  
I turn my back on her, just in time for the enemy to call their shots. All of dozen machineguns, fired their bullets towards my direction…  
In response, I lifted one hand, my palm opened wide. I don't really know what I'm doing, actually…(Goddammit, Jaune) but I remember something from before. Something about… giving form to my Aura… yeah.  
If I can mold it into anything I want, I should be able to make a literal shield to protect myself. Let's put that theory to the test then.  
I imagined a shield. A shield that is strong enough to protect me from all attacks and to protect anyone behind me. Of course, it's easier to be said than done. To project a physical barrier with my Aura… that level of Aura manipulation is worthy of a true Huntsman.  
But I can do this. I will do this. Otherwise… Weiss will be…  
Concentrate.  
I closed my eyes, and let my instinct to do the rest. I gathered my Aura in my palm, focusing every ounce of it in front of myself… then I spread it widely, projecting it outward, away from my body.  
Again, I imagine it as a shield that is large enough to cover the two of us. I have to protect both of us. I have to deflect the attacks from us. I have to create shield that can be easily called forth and dismissed… and most importantly, defense. I need a pure defensive shield…  
…  
I wonder whether it works or not. Then I heard a sound that is similar to a whirling wind, followed quickly by a rapid series of resounding clink, like colliding metals. I decide to open my eyes…  
And found that my attempts were successful.  
My Aura has taken form of a white, single layered barrier in front of my body, and behind the layer itself, it formed something else in the shape of double crescent moon… just like the emblem of Crocea Mors. The shield perfectly covered me and Weiss…  
The bullets that fired by the White Fang members at me struck the barrier I projected, every single of them bouncing off harmlessly. All the bullets falls off to the floor, smoking and somewhat dented from the impact.  
They stopped shooting at us. I let my barrier down, only to feel satisfied afterwards… they were speechless at my performance.  
Letting out a smirk, I added a small but audible chuckle at my shooters, just for extra intimidation points. They were surprised, if the gasps I barely heard were any indication. I heard something loud from behind me too…  
And just like usual, the damned blue screen appears before me.

An active skill has been created through a specific action! By manipulating your aura to a certain extent, a new skill [Aura Shield] is created.

Nice. If only I knew I can learn skill easily by experimenting before, I could've done it several times before it was really necessary. Instead, I'm just goofing off and making fun of people with my bullshit Semblance.  
This shield is incredibly useful… I skimmed at the description and then realize that it was costing a bit much from my MP… five hundred MP per use, and the cost of maintaining it too…  
It was costly, but it was still better than letting them shot me directly… and there's Weiss too. I guess if I leveled the skill up, the cost would decrease?  
Then I should've practiced more… but, oh well. There is no point in regretting my past mistakes… what matters is the present, now.  
I snapped out from my thoughts just in time to see those people shoot at us again. I instinctively brought up the shield again, deflecting all the bullets effortlessly… but I knew I can't keep this up for too long before my Aura runs out.  
So instead of just standing there and defending, I walked up to my attackers with a slow, but steady pace. According to the skill description, I have to maintain my grounding and concentrating if I have to project my shield while walking.  
So it's not an easy task… well, it's almost impossible for a normal person. But I'm the Gamer. I'm not a normal person. And if it's impossible… I will make it possible, because my existence itself was an impossibility!  
During the day when the White Heart Assault happened, I have done the impossible to survive! 'That man' give me the push I needed, but I have to rely on my own to keep myself alive! I am impossible!  
I smirked.  
I have to leave Weiss for a moment, but I think she will be fine. Since the White Fang members were too focused on me in the time being, I can assure myself that I am the greater concern for them, rather than Weiss. For now.  
I closed in to the disguised-members of White Fang, with The Lieutenant watching from the distance. I think… he's observing the situation? He's not attacking and just stood there. I guess he has some brains to back up his brawns…  
Heh. If that's the case… I can freely kick his men's asses without any interruption. The smirk on my face isn't ceasing as they were still shooting out their loads and loads of bullets at me. That's enough to creep them out.  
Want to see the proof? Well…  
"What the fuck are you?!" One of them cried out.  
"Go away! Go away!" Another one shouted in panic.  
"Kill him! Shoot him dead!" And another one screamed frantically.  
I rolled my eyes. Isn't this too much? I'm not some sort of monster of anything… I'm just a bit abnormal, okay? They are overreacting, for Oum's sake. Their reactions were so exaggerated as fuck that I almost cringe.  
Let's just end this stupid battle already.  
I just jumped at them with my barrier intact, hitting them flat with it when I landed… and dismissed it before it can take more of my Aura. I have a bit of Aura regeneration from the bonus passive skill and my WIS stat, which is good, but it's not fast enough that I can freely waste my reserve.  
I guess I have to save my energy. The members of the White Fang with Schnee Dust Company uniforms were all scattered on the floor, lying indignantly with their machine guns knocked from their hands.  
I have a strange urge to just loot their weapons as my battle spoils, but they aren't done yet. They slowly picked themselves up, some of them were faster than the others.  
Namely, the three strongest of those idiot spies.  
"You… damn you!" Cain growled. "You damned traitor! Prepare to die!"  
"Death to the traitor!" Almond shouted.  
"Lowly back-stabber!" Raiga shrieked.  
Oh, so ironic.  
"That's a bit hypocritical, coming from you spies." I smiled. "And… I don't know, maybe you all were traitors to your own kind?"  
"The hell are you talking about?!"  
"You cut your animal traits as a Faunus yourself… is that not a treachery to your own heritage? What the others would say about this? What are you even fighting for, with all your schemes and plots?"  
They paused for a second, before exploding.  
"WE DID IT FOR OUR KIND'S SAKE!"  
Raiga lunged at me, his lance poised to strike. He tries to stab me with his pointed weapon, but I just took a step to the side and kicked his back, sent him falling to the floor.  
"WE FORSAKEN OUR RIGHTS FOR THE OTHER'S FUTURE!"  
Cain jumped towards me, his revolver-nodachi poised to strike. Again, I just side-stepped… before he activates his dust revolver, and a burst of ice almost caught me off guard. Almost.  
I gave him a light jab to his stomach, sent him skidding but not falling. That's when I heard another raged voice joins in…  
"TRAITOR LIKE YOU…"  
I glanced to the side, and saw that Almond were preparing to shoot his arrow (after inserting some sort of Dust vial to his arrow) and pulls his bowstring…  
"…WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!"  
Catching a Dust-filled arrow with my bare hand was a very bad idea, so I refrained from that and just ducked under the attack… and felt so relieved when I heard the arrow explode in the distance.  
I hope that doesn't hit Weiss… I took another glance to the Heiress, and when I see her safe, having wisely backed away from the fire, I felt the relief once again. Fight while protecting other people is so hard… especially when it some sort of princess. No, it's the heiress actually.  
I sighed and turns back at my enemies, now all of them have risen from the floor, standing ready and seems angry too. Great... I'm so outnumbered. Granted, their levels were beneath me… but sometimes, advantage in numbers can provide morale and fighting spirit.  
Okay… let's see what I can do against these odds. If they won't hold back against me… then I have to step up my game. They have their Aura awakened… so attacks in their vital won't be fatal, I just have to knock them out.  
I lunged with [Shadow Lunge], startling my enemies with the darkness that envelops my body, to the location where my weapons, the replica of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye are currently on. I pulled them out from the floor and twirled them in my hands, until I made a Fool's stance, holding the twin swords with arms stretched in front, pointing them to the ground.  
I made that stance on purpose to, as my father had taught, appearing to 'foolishly' expose the upper parts of my body and inviting an attack…  
A reckless attack.  
Another White Fang member (I'm not even bothering to remember his name) just jumped at me, lifting his sword to attack. Putting my face in a deadpan expression, I hit him with the pommel of Gan Jiang, destabilizing him in the midair and allows me to knock him in the head with Mo Ye's pommel.  
The result, he's out like a light. His friend, White Fang member #0389 or whoever it is, charged at me, swinging his battle axe while screaming like a rabid dog. Or… maybe he is a dog.  
Oh well. Doesn't matter, since I closed in quickly and hit him right in the guts… with pommel, hard. He lets out a voice that is similarly sounded like vomiting before he slowly falls down.  
Another random enemy approaches me… no, this time there are two of them, closing in from opposite direction. They thought they can flank me that way, but hey, think again, dude.  
Greeting their assault in kind, I charged at them. I jumped at the one in the right and hit him right in the face with my knee, before stretching my leg and kick the one in the left away. Double K.O.  
Well… that was easy.  
One of them is started to charge at me, this one was carrying a curved sword in his hand… his hand already moved in to cut me down. I just deflect the offending weapon with Gan Jiang upwards, making him lost his balance…  
I ducked and slashed at his feet, sending him to the floor face first. For an extra measure to knock him out (and also, I'm still pissed off with them for attacking Weiss) I kicked his head without any restraint.  
Only for the other White Fang members to recover their machine guns and pointed them at me… and then shoots me, obviously!  
There are four of them, but this is still easy for me. I guess.  
Smirking, I ducked again to dodge their bullets and then threw Mo Ye at their feet, which resulted in them being swiped around like dirt meets mop, all while screaming in pain. I knew they won't lose their legs thanks to their Aura, but I can't help but felt some sort of joy at their expense—  
Wait, am I slowly turning into a sadist? Hey, I don't want that!  
"Don't move or you'll die!"  
While I'm busy handling the ones with machine guns, unknowingly few of them have surrounded me, also with machine guns in their grasp. They circled me, putting me in gunpoint without any gap for me to escape.  
Well played, White Fang. Well played… I didn't see that coming.  
"Put your hands up, traitor!" One of them yelled. "And drop your weapons!"  
I sighed. With my face (hopefully) at a neutral expression, I slowly complied, putting my hands up. I let Gan Jiang and Mo Ye fell to the floor with a resounding clang…  
Well, I don't see any point in resisting if I can't find any opening…  
"Good, now—"  
Which means, I have to create an opening myself.  
The gathered White Fang members with Schnee uniforms were still focused on my weapons, when I chose that moment to activate one of my skills…  
I howled, and it really sounds creepy even in my own ears.

[Shadow Howl] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% MP: 100  
The wolf howls, delivering fear to its prey. A skill, copied from the Beowolf to stun enemies with a roar, crippling them with paralyzing fear. Stun enemies for one second and inflict status effect [Fear] for 10% chance. Chance of success depend on the your LUK.

I actually don't want to rely on my really, really low Luck stats, but it appears that I don't have the luxury to choose. Oh well, I have to make do with what I have, right?  
I don't really expect it to work perfectly, as I sense the White Fang members surrounding me visibly tensed, their Aura flickered oddly… I knew that with my abysmal luck, it makes no sense that all of them are now afflicted with [Fear] status effect… but eh, I won't waste the advantage.  
I used [Shadow Lunge] to quickly make way past the circle of White Fang members, and put myself behind one of them. As they realize what I've done, I already got hold of their fellow members's hand… and grabbed his weapon.  
His fingers were already on the trigger, so I just need to push them to fire… bullets sprayed from his machine gun, hitting them with merciless attacks. I guided his hand to shoot all of his friend, to his horror and my delight—  
Damn. I was really turning into a sadist, am I? I don't know why I'm feeling like this… and I don't feel bad for them at all.  
Thank god they have their Aura unlocked, otherwise… they would have their bodies filled with bullets. As for the poor man himself, I spare him the shock of misfiring his friends and knocks him out with a blow behind his neck.  
Now, for the remaining ones…  
"How dare you!"  
I turned just in time to see Raiga, the cheetah Faunus, jumped at me. He tries to hit me with a flurry of attacks, pulling and stabbing his spear almost non-stop. I narrowly avoided one… he's not bad for a level thirteen…  
But I don't have time to play. When his spear thrusted past my head, I grabbed the weapon and pulled him forward, before punching him right in his face, my full-force fist broke his mask and blown him away.  
"You bastard! You won't get away with this!"  
Rolling my eyes at the cliché stock words for villains, I rolled away from a Dust-filled arrow, which explodes violently just three feet away from me. I looked at the attacker, Almond the jackal Faunus, before letting out a sigh… and lunged at him like a Beowolf.  
He frantically shoots away his arrows in distance at me, but I managed to dodge all of them while covering my body with shadows. He fires one last arrow as I zeroed in, catching the arrow with my hand…  
And threw it back at him as it exploded, left him to taste his own medicine. How sweet.  
"Why do you have to stood in our way…?"  
Turning around to face the last of the disguised agent of White Fang, I was surprised to see that he's relatively cool enough. Cain, the… bat Faunus is now looking at me with cold glare. He's pissed, but not letting his emotion best him.  
"Because I want to protect what you all wants to destroy." I answered him calmly. "I already said that to Mr. Haddock before. You are the ones who get in my way."  
I glanced at The Lieutenant, who is calmly watching from distance, his hands were fixed on his chainsaw-sword. Who knows what he's planning…  
"That is bullshit! Why do you want to protect a Schnee!? Don't you know what they have done to us? To us, Faunuskind?!" Cain raised his voice. "They had us under their foot! They trampled our pride, our life, our future! We're nothing but animals in their eyes! And they made themselves an example to other humans on how to treat us! That is a fact you can't deny!"  
This time I glanced at Weiss, who is watching me with an expression I can't really describe—I don't know, maybe she's glaring, maybe she's curious, maybe she's angry, maybe she's just being a racist jerk… I don't know.  
I sighed for god knows how many times today. I had enough.  
I had enough of this racist bullshit of Faunus and Human superiority over another. I had enough of how one can't seem to forgive the others. Why… why everybody can't just hug and forgive each others?  
Deep down, I knew that is impossible. But I'm really sick of this.  
"… I want to change the world."  
I stared at him silently.  
"… what?"  
He's clearly confused at my words. Must I say it loudly to him? Oh god, I knew this will be embarrassing… but I must say it to convey my resolve. Yeah… that would do nicely.  
"… I want to make a world where we Faunuskind and Mankind can live in peace with each other." I said wistfully. "I wish we can forgive each other and forsake our differences… all for a better world."  
A silence. For how long, I don't know…  
"I certainly wouldn't want to mingle with you degenerates."  
Then, Weiss just had to make it worse.  
"You want to make a better world?" She said, and even though she's far from me, I can still hear her voice clearly. "What a foolish idealist you are."  
It was truly condescending… and full of hatred.  
"Miss Schnee, don't make this worse than it already—"  
"I DON'T CARE! I will never forgive them for what they did!"  
Suddenly, I can hear anguish and sadness flowing in her voice, which made me stop from scolding her.  
"They took my relatives, family and friends, right before my eyes… Cang Long did that!" She said. "If you want me to pretend that all of this isn't happening, then give me back everything I lost. Can you?!"  
I don't know how to respond to that.  
Of course I can't.  
I… I just hung my head… thinking about all she had gone through. She has a valid reason to hate Faunus… but… I can't accept it. What she said is true… The White Fang had taken too many from their family. But—  
"Speak for yourself, Princess."  
Cain stood with his revolver-nodachi in his grasp, no longer facing me.  
"Don't you know that you, The Schnee, are the one who responsible for our suffering for many decades?" The blonde Faunus smirked. "We've lost friends, families, and fellow brothers and sisters. You think you're in the right here? Think again."  
I gritted my teeth. This is also true. Yeah… many Faunus had died in the Dust mines, forced to work tirelessly like slaves and paid unfairly. Not to mention that The Schnee Dust Company has waged war with The White Fang and disposed many of their members…  
I don't know who is in the wrong here. Damn it all.  
"Your family had taken countless lives of our kind and put a leash on our freedom. It's just natural for us to return your treatment in kind. Cang Long had done justice for your actions, Schnee!" The Lieutenant joined in, his voice boomed. "Your time has come to an end. We, Faunus will prevail over you, the so-called high and mighty humans!"  
Then he made a neck-slitting gesture to Cain, who nodded respectfully and rushes at Weiss—who held her rapier-Dust revolver with an unwavering stance. However, she had ran out of her Aura—which means no protection.  
Any fatal attack will be fatal to her. I can't let her take any blow.  
I lunged again at Cain, whose back is turned to me… and my form, shrouded in darkness, easily took a hold of his head and slammed him to floor so hard that the floor cracked.  
… and of course, Cain was knocked unconscious, just like his fellow spies.  
Well, how anticlimactic.  
Now I stood before Weiss, sighing exasperatedly while she glare daggers at me. Just great… now what should I say to her?  
"Why did you help me?"  
Oh, here we go again, Ice Queen.  
"Obviously, because I think you need some help, Miss Schnee…"  
I rolled my eyes behind my mask. In return, she just kept her glare.  
"I don't need your help." She turns away, hiding her face from my sight. "Why do you care, anyway?"  
"Because, I… I promised someone…."  
She still doesn't want to look at me.  
"I promised Mr. Arc that I will protect you in his stead." I said, with a sigh. "Due to his injuries, he can't do anything to protect you, which is his responsibilities. He entrusted this task to me… and I will gladly fulfill it for his sake."  
In a way, it's true. I promised myself that I will protect her, right? And Hei Lang is Jaune Arc… damn, it's confusing even for myself.  
Weiss's glare came back, but only with half-force now. Did my bullshit works? I have to convince her that I meant no harm to her, somehow. Even though I must lie my way, I have to gain her trust… for her own good.  
"So it's just a duty of yours, then? Just to help a friend?" she asked, sounded skeptical. "You don't really want to do it, is that what you meant?"  
Why did she ask me that? I don't really understand the question. Why it is so hard for a Schnee to trust a Faunus? How—what should I say to make her trust me? Although, I have the answer for her question…  
"No, I really want to protect you, Miss Schnee." I shook my head, feeling awkward for some reason. "It is my duty and promise to a friend—but it doesn't mean I don't really want to do it. I certainly will keep you safe."  
I smiled nervously… hoping that she would finally trust me. However, she just turns away again, folding her arms on her chest and refuses to look at my direction. Completely.  
Damn, I felt something utterly broke inside me.  
Even Hei Lang's charisma can't melt the Ice Queen's heart?! Why must she give me… a cold shoulder? Oh, how I didn't Schnee it coming…  
… bad puns aside, I'm such a disgrace to my family… I can't even get a girl to trust me. How bad is that?  
"Hate to break such a drama, but this is getting too corny for my taste."  
Ignoring the warning blue screen that comes up suddenly to my face, I instinctively grabbed Weiss—which elicited a 'hey!' from her—and lunged away, out from the reach of chainsaw sword that appears out from nowhere.  
I'm now carrying the Heiress in my arms again. Yes. I'm so happy—no no no, focus Jaune! Don't get distracted! One hit from The Lieutenant and you're done fucked! Stay focus, dammit! Girls can wait!  
I stopped at the end of the stage, just to drop Weiss gently there. Before she can even say anything, I lunged away—grabbing Gan Jiang and Mo Ye on the way—and face the burly man, Grey. I feel his figure suddenly towered over me, and then Gamer's Mind quickly moved in to calm my fear.  
I sighed. How do I beat someone that many levels above me? He's twice my current level, for Oum's sake… plus, he has a dangerous Semblance that would quickly become a trouble… and he's not going to hesitate against me.  
Given any chance, he can and would certainly kill me. Oh, joy.  
"Done your talking with your dearest Princess, Sir Knight?" Grey sneered. "Have you said your last words to her?"  
Despite the odds and my confidence against me, I smirked.  
"Strange. I don't remember planning my death tonight… or maybe it's you?" I said evenly. "You must have misunderstood it for your own last words…"  
Geez, it sounds cheesy as fuck. I don't plan on killing him, though…  
"You will die tonight." Grey scoffed, turning his chainsaw sword on. "Mark my words, traitor. I will spill your blood as the first blood of our revolution!"  
And then he charged at me.  
________________________________________  
I gulped internally and braced myself.  
Here it comes, Jaune.  
When the Lieutenant brought down his chainsaw sword, I blocked it with Gan Jiang, and the our clash produced fierce sparks… before I found myself thrown back from the sheer force of his attack.  
Crap. Not counting his Semblance, he's already strong as fuck.  
Grey then swung his chainsaw sword upwards and I responded with a parry with Mo Ye, and that attack managed to spun me around, disorienting me for a second… enough for him to follow up with another downward swing.  
All in a sudden, I felt a pressure comes upon me, forcing me to kneel.  
Damn. Gravity.  
With more effort than it normally requires, I crossed Gan Jiang and Mo Ye to block the incoming attack, while trying to resist the pressure that attempts to bring me down to my kneel.  
Easier said than be done, as the chainsaw sword managed to break my balance, bringing one knee down… and then Grey kicked my stomach with gravity-enhanced strength (it really hurts, even if it's just for a second)… and I was thrown back, rolling in the stage floor like a disowned dog.  
This is not good. I can't win in frontal battle… well, I just have to attack him with from the distance, then! Let's see how he would handle it!  
Once again crossing my twin sabers, I started to gather my Aura and channeled them onto my weapons… then I lifted my arms and swung.  
A cross-shaped [Blade Beam] with black and white color was launched at the Lieutenant, forced him to block it with his chainsaw sword and pushing him back slowly. As he is struggling with my attack, I put my twin sabers back into my Inventory…  
And then lunge at him like a wolf.  
Apparently, he was too occupied with my attack to not see me coming for him. I carefully guided my wreathed-in-shadows body around the Lieutenant, positioning myself behind him…  
I silently crouched and lunge at him again, all while activating another skill.

[Shadow Claw Barrage] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% MP: 200  
The great wolf engraves its mark with ferocity, promising death to its prey. A skill, copied from the Alpha Beowolf to attack enemies with a series of vicious [Shadow Rip]. Deals damage and inflicting status effect [Pain] for 10% chance. 10% increase to physical attack damage, and 5% bonus damage.

I clawed at Grey's back like a raging wolf, which elicits a painful cry from him. Then I clawed at him again, again, again, again, again, and again… merciless, like the Alpha I fought that time. Ferocious and savage.  
With that attack, I managed to take a third from his remaining Aura… and he's now lying on the floor, grunting with pained and angry groans.  
Well, I'm actually impressed at myself. I might actually win against this guy… yeah, I should just focus and not let it go over my head… I will proceed with care.  
I lunged back and maintain a safe distance from him, called back Gan Jiang and Mo Ye to my hands and assume the Fool's stance like before. I observed him carefully… I haven't won yet.  
"You tricky little scoundrel…" Grey snarled as he stood up, clearly still in pain. "I've underestimated you… you damn bastard…"  
"Just like Sun Tzu from Mistral said, 'He who exercises no forethought but makes light of his opponents is sure to be captured by them'." I said, quoting the ancient strategist perfectly. "Such ignorance. You do have some brains inside that thick skull of yours, right? Or… it just simply… empty?"  
"Silence! You'll pay for this!" He growled like a feral animal.  
"Heh… problem?"  
I merely smirked at him, causing him to shook in anger.  
"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"  
"I'd like to see you try."  
Good, good, let the anger flow through you… I will make that the advantage for my victory. I maintained the smirk on my face even as he charges at me again, shouting death promises and battlecry like a furious barbarian—  
Despite that, I realize that Grey's having none of this and proceeds to get serious pretty fast. His Aura is now enveloping his body, deep purple in color… and then some of it began to wrap itself around my body like a slithering snake, affecting me with its abilities.  
Let's just say that Gravity just sort of went off and screw itself in the ass.  
Everything suddenly became even heavier. If the pressure I felt before was heavy, it was nothing compared by what I'm feeling now. It feels as though an invisible hand was pushing me from above—to kneel, to prostrate—before the Lieutenant of White Fang.  
I can barely move as it is, just to keep myself standing is already taking so much of my strength. It can't be helped that my STR stats is just average at best—and now I have to deal with this.  
With great effort, I managed to lift Gan Jiang to block the incoming chainsaw sword… and have to add it with Mo Ye, because it's so fucking heavy I can barely hold it. Grey is pushing me back, slowly but sure, as though unaffected by his own powers.  
I guess he has supportive powers to utilize his gravitational powers, or his monstrous strength was enough to help him ignore the effects of his own powers. Either way, doesn't matter. What matters is… he just keep pushing me back, and I was near powerless to stop him.  
I can only thank the twin blades for being too sturdy to break under… well, the pressure. Or else, the chainsaw sword would bore through me like a—  
Damn, he kicks me in my stomach again!  
Skidding on the stage floor, I have to excess extra effort once more to protect myself from the continuous attack of Grey. Now I held both of my blades crossed against the vertical slash of my enemy.  
"It's pointless to resist, Traitor!" Grey yelled, so hard that I actually wince. "You should die and atone for your sins of betrayal! Perish, along with the Schnee!"  
He reared back his chainsaw sword and swung it horizontally at me, but I—with another super extra effort—managed to duck under his weapon, only missing one inch from its blade.  
Just as I straightened myself, Grey swings his chainsaw sword again, this time vertically. In reflex, I redirected his weapon with a pommel blow to his forearm—causing his attack to barely missed me—and then followed up with a successful slash to his shoulder.  
I tried to make a stab with Mo Ye, however he parried it with the hilt of his weapon and launches a powerful kick to my arm for all my troubles. As I try to recover, he lifted his chainsaw sword and swung vertically… and I managed to dodge it. Narrowly.  
Thanks to my agility and Faunus senses.  
I want to take advantage as he was letting his guard down, but instead I'm the one who was caught off guard by him. He swung his chainsaw sword upwards, and despite my success to block his attack, I was blown away and lost my balance.  
I was sent flying for a very brief time—since the gravity field around my body is still up—and as I landed again, I saw Grey pressed his chainsaw sword's trigger (damn, it's also a gun!), causing him to burst forward, and slams his huge body against me.  
Of course, me being the smaller man, was thrown away like a ragdoll. I thought I would be shortly on the ground again, but as he swung upwards once again… everything became much lighter than before. My body, the air, it's—  
What happened—oh yeah, right… gravity.  
I soared high, almost reaching the stage's ceiling, before noticing that Grey had jumped too, following me in the air. As he caught up with me and lift his chainsaw sword over his shoulder, another strange sensation comes up…  
Everything became heavy again.  
One swing from his weapon was enough to send me back to the stage floor, although I managed to block it with my twin sabers. As I falling towards the surface, I balanced my body—somehow, it works—and I landed without too much harm.  
Of course, I'm not out from the woods yet.  
Another warning from the blue screen made me look up, and stretch my hand forward just in time.

Aura Shield!

I projected the white shield once again, in my attempt to defend myself from the incoming attack from Grey. He had launched himself from the ceiling, his jump enhanced by his gravitational power many times over.  
His chainsaw sword is now thrusting at my shield, furiously fighting for supremacy. I'd like to think that I would won this battle… but as I saw small cracks slowly spreading around my white shield, I knew I was hoping too much.  
So, what I gonna do then? Accepting his blow would be fatal, maybe one clean hit was enough for him to assure his victory. Dodging was a reasonable option, but… he would slow me down and speed himself up, enough for him to catch me.  
Blocking… against the sheer force of his strength and gravitational power, I'm not sure that even the sturdiness of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye can withheld them. So what I can do? Have I another solution?  
Attack.  
The only choice left is to fight back. That's right, I'm fast enough to catch him off-guard, and with my Shadow Lunge I can move even faster to hit him. However, I cannot afford any mistake on my part, one missed attack and I'm as good as dead…  
As the cracks on my shield was rapidly spreading, I slowly gulped. There's no other way. I don't have another choice… yeah, I have to attack.  
I could use the new weapon in my Inventory too, if the push come to shove…  
I dispelled my shield and then lunged back, just in time for Grey to land on the stage floor and stab it with great force, spreading small tremors and cracks around him… no, he's creating a small crater just from that stomp.  
I can fully imagine what would happen if I didn't dodge. It would be nasty to get hit with that kind of attack… I'm so glad.  
Well, I don't have the luxury to celebrate my survival, because I'm not even close to that.  
The true battle has just began for me!  
He would've expected any ranged attack from me. Any throwing attack with my twin blades won't work either, he can just drop my weapons with his gravity power. [Blade Beam] and sneak attack combo won't make it either, he had seen and felt it before.  
The only way to surely hit him is a direct melee combat, but with his superior stats against my average ones… engaging him directly is a foolish move, and only idiots would do that… we both knew it—  
"Come here, you little dog!" He roared. "Come and we settle this!"  
—that's why, I will do exactly that.  
"… okay." I deadpanned.  
As I lunge forward, I slipped my hands into my cloak, returned Gan Jiang and Mo Ye to my Inventory, narrowly dodged his swing… and pulled my fist backwards, then held it just before his masked face, my fist glowing with golden and orange energy.  
"I cast… FIST!"  
For a moment, he just stared at my clenched fist…  
And then, everything exploded.  
________________________________________  
"GAAAAHHH!"  
The golden and orange energy bursted out violently, hitting The Lieutenant of White Fang right in his face, shattering his mask and blew him away, tumbling and rolling before finally stopped on the stage floor.  
Well, that's better than expected, actually. He had spent some of his Aura fighting Weiss, then it was decreased again thanks to my attacks and his rather expensive use of Semblance, has dropped his MP to… about thirty percent remaining.  
If this was a tournament, his Aura gauge has reached the yellow area, barely above red. However, this wasn't any competition, and Grey wouldn't give up even if his Aura was depleted. So am I. I wouldn't back down whatever happens.  
Grey slowly rose from the floor, and with his mask no longer covering his face, I can clearly see his features. Harsh-looking face with three whisker-like marks in each cheeks (or it is a real whiskers?) with elongated canine teeth. Give him a blonde hair and blue eyes, and he'll make a good ninja.  
He's a fox Faunus and an angry one at that. His black eyes glare at me with so much rage and anger… I guess he's not really happy.  
"You bastard…! What did you do?! What was that?!" He growled. "What the hell did you do? Was that your Semblance?!"  
As response, I just smirked at him.  
"This was my fist." I held my fist up, the same fist I used before. "This is actually my fist of friendship… if only you're not really keen on killing Miss Schnee and me, I'm sure we could be a good friend."  
"Don't mess with me!"  
"Alright, alright… actually, you know what?" Still holding my fist up, I chuckled. "This is the fist that will pierce the heavens. Be proud that you have tasted its power firsthand."  
"…what the hell."  
I knew the seriousness in this situation, but oh my god, I can't help but to make fun of my enemy. Yeah… just think of it as my coping mechanism to deal with the stress of this battle. Seriously, I am stressed, but Gamer's Mind keeping my mind in check.  
"I don't have any idea what nonsense are you talking about," Grey shook his head. "But that was your Semblance, right?"  
Well… he's not entirely wrong, but he's not right either.  
"That is not true." I opened my palm slowly. "This is my Semblance."  
Blue light begins to gather in my hand, and forming something…  
It's time to use my trump card.  
"Trace, on."  
A sword was materialized in my hand, replacing the blue light. An intricately carved silver sword, somewhat more dazzling than ordinary silver. This ornate sword was sparkling dimly with white and red lights…

Replica of Clarent—Rank: Magic  
The replica of Clarent, the silver sword wielded by Mordred, the only child of King Arthur, and the one who ended the king's life. Also dubbed as The Sword of Betrayal.  
This replica contained the tenth from its original's power… you can improve it by increasing your smithing skills and try to make it again.  
Special effect:  
When equipped, increase STR by 10%.  
When equipped, increase INT by 5%.  
When equipped, increase physical damage by 10%.  
When equipped, increase magical damage by 5%.  
Clarent Blood Arthur—? You can't use it yet.

Honestly, I never intended to make the replica of the sword wielded by that Mordred, and I'm just copying the exact model from one of my sister's sword. Does that meant she had the Sword of Betrayal in the first place? Man… that was so creepy.  
That being said, I already made it, so I won't waste it. Especially if I can use its power to survive this battle.  
Okay, back to reality…  
"What was that?!" Grey shouted, pointing at my sword, teeth gritting. "Where did that came from?!"  
"Nowhere." I answered calmly. "My Semblance is to materialize things from nothingness, I can make anything I want… provided I have the image of it in my head and obviously, my Aura. There's no limit on what I can project with this. I can give form to whatever it is inside my mind."  
To add the effect, I gave him a soft chuckle, a chuckle that manages to make even myself feel goosebumps all over my body. Yes, I'm terrified of myself.  
And, oh god… this is so much bullshit… I wonder how many times my bullshitting levels would level up when this is over. Probably dozen times, then ten times, twenty times, and then some more. I made too many lies on spot, some of them weren't too convincing...  
And yet, they believed it all! What the actual fuck?  
"Your Semblance is bullshit! Do you think I'll buy that?"  
I chuckled again, and it sounded creepier than before.  
"You believe it or not, that is not my concern. You ask and I answer. That's all." Again, I answered calmly. "If you were so doubtful of it, why don't we find out, Grey Haddock? Or maybe you're too afraid of my Semblance?"  
I keep provoking him, and I can't stop doing it, for some reason. Maybe I just enjoy messing with people… yeah, their dumbfounded expression was so priceless, I can't get enough of that.  
"…you will not get away from this alive!"  
I prepare my stance with Clarent, held the silver sword up horizontally above my shoulder, its edge pointing forward. I put a smirk on my face as Grey growled at me, his chainsaw sword poised to strike like many times before.  
To my surprise though, he isn't using his Semblance to alter the gravitational forces anymore. Maybe he's aware that his Aura has gone down to critical level, and decided that he won't waste it for his Semblance?  
Well, that's a wise decision… but it makes everything easier for me. My current Aura level was enough to create two more Aura Shield and have a decent amount of leftovers to protect my body, but I can't afford to risk being hit, not even once. I can't exactly waste it to freely using skills that he knows already either. I have to use the elements of surprise, yeah.  
So, I guess I have to rely primarily on my swordmanship then.  
Grey and I ran at the same time, clashing our weapons for a second before we passed each other. One moment was silence, until we decided to run into each other again.  
The sword in my hands was so light-weighted as I twirled and swung it to meet the might of Grey's chainsaw sword. The spinning chainsaw is grinding itself at Clarent, pushing me back with its sheer force alone.  
Not hidden anymore by his mask, Grey's grinning visage was clear before my face… and I responded in kind, smirking.  
I moved my sword slightly to the side, making the chainsaw sword misses its mark and hit the floor instead, and stuck for a moment there.  
That's where I came in. I slashed Grey across the chest, successfully pushed him backwards. Before he can completely recover, I launched another slash to his legs, causing the burly man to fell on his back.  
I was expecting him to stay there for a bit longer, but he rises to his feet just in second. That doesn't actually matter, as I slashed at him again before he can do anything, not with that awfully slow move of his. Without any gravitational power to support him, I can fend off his attacks easily.  
At first, Grey can block and parry my attack with ease. He was more than capable to do that, but when he tries to counter attack, he missed his chance within a hair's breadth. Quickly capitalizing at this, I swung to pay my missed attack with another attack.  
It quickly became a one-sided attack on my side, what with my superior agility to him. Yeah, as much as his strength outmatches mine, he can't even land one hit to me.  
I cut, I stab, and I dodge.  
I pierce, I slice, and I evade.  
I slash, I impale, I parry.  
"Damn, damn you to hell!" Grey roared, his voice resounded in the stage. "Stay still and just die already!"  
He charged like a mad bull at me, his chainsaw ready to skewer me. But I just side-stepped and tripped him, successfully landed a slash on his back and sent him reeling in pain. He grew mad at this, obviously—if his red face was any indication.  
"You bastard…" He snarled. "I'll kill you… but you won't die easily… you, you will feel pain!"  
I watched him as the Lieutenant of White Fang changed his grasp on his chainsaw sword into a reverse grip, and jumped at me, swung his weapon downwards, its point first.  
I simply moved back and let the chainsaw grinds onto the floor, and became logged. I made the mechanism of the chainsaw jammed. As Grey succeeds to pull his weapons back, I land four swift strikes at him, the last one manages to lift him off his feet and knock him to one knee.  
"Curse you, you traitor…"  
I released my grip on Clarent, sending it back to my Inventory with blue light. As Grey began to rise to his feet and readying his weapon, I ran at him.  
The Lieutenant looked up to see me charging at him without any weapon in hand, his black eyes widened in brief confusion at that. Then he swung anyway, and I leapt over the sword, twirling mid-air…  
And I called back Gan Jiang and Mo Ye to my hands, slashed him with a cross-slash. For a second, our backs are turning against each other… before I started to attack again, landing numerous swift to Grey, inflict minuscule but consecutive damage to his rapidly depleting Aura.  
I guess his Aura blocked the damage to his body, but if his grunts are any indication, my attacks were still stung like a bitch. Yet he still stood strong, his chainsaw sword sustaining him to not fall on the floor…  
Ah. I guess I have to deliver some other surprises for him, then.  
I lunged like a Beowolf and kicked the stunned Lieutenant in his stomach, lifting him from his feet once again and sent him across the stage, and collided with the wall. That's my payback for kicking me twice, asshole!  
I observed him again, only to see…  
…  
What the fuck?! Why the hell his Aura is still active? How thick is this guy's skin? Are all my attacks not enough to beat him?  
Well, okay then. I'll have him feel the last surprise…  
I took a [Red Dust Crystal] from my Inventory and threw it at him. Still groaning and shaking his head, Grey rose from the floor and saw the crystal lands at his feet, a second too late.  
Before he can jump away, I poured my Aura into Gan Jiang and Mo Ye and launched another cross-shaped [Blade Beam] at him… and when it hits the pulsating red crystal dead-on…  
The fiery blast engulfed him in all its glory. His pained howl can be heard vaguely over the explosion, and as I do [Observe] at him, I can see that his Aura, or his MP, has been depleted… along with some of his health points.  
Oh my god. I'm glad I didn't kill him.  
I saw the resulting smoke of the explosion slowly fading away, showing Grey still standing, his clothes and body were burned and charred. I can smell his burnt flesh clearly, thanks to my Faunus senses… Holy Oum, it's so disgusting. How the hell is he still conscious?  
"Why did you betray us…?"  
Just one unanswered question… before he finally collapses, fully unconscious on the floor.  
Thank god.  
________________________________________  
Oh god, that was so intense! I didn't even expect to win this battle at first… but I managed! Hell, he was level fifty and I was level twenty-five… I was expecting my ass getting kicked by my enemy, but… look at this!  
I won! Victory is mine!

Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one!  
Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one!  
Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one!  
Your level has increased by one!

Holy shit, that massive level-ups was worth it. Now I've exceeded Hetero and Yang's level! Whoa, this is just from one battle? Granted, I fought against the one who far surpassed me in level and somehow won the fight… I guess it was to be expected, right?  
So, one problem is done. Now, it's time for another—  
"Why?"  
Another question, and this time is coming from The Heiress of Schnee Dust Company. Weiss is slowly approaching me, one hand is gripping her rapier tightly… and was shaking. So is her other hand.  
"Why what, Miss Schnee?" I replied.  
"Why do you want to protect me so bad?" She asked softly, without any bite in her voice. "Why is it better for you to defend me than to stand on your kind's side? Your own kind? Why did you betray them? What is your reason?"  
I expected some vulgar words and insults, but I got this instead.  
"I've already said my reason." I answered evenly. "I want to change the world. I want to make a world where Faunuskind and Mankind can live in peace together, and then nobody has to cry over their loss anymore. That's why I'm protecting you."  
Weiss looked away, she looked somewhat… shy? No, that couldn't be.  
"You're too naïve." She said. "You think everybody would just forget their suffering and loss and forgive the ones responsible, just like that? You, clearly, didn't understand anything. You haven't lost anything, are you?"  
Well… that's true. That's the harsh truth.  
I haven't lost anything to the Faunus, at least not to the extent that I would blindly hate them for what they are. I hate the Faunus who were in The White Fang for starting The White Heart Assault six years ago, as they killed many of my friends and their families… especially their leader, Sienna Khan.  
But I can still accept the Faunus. In general, they were okay, I won't mind their presence even if they shoved it to my face, I don't really care. That being said, I don't know what I'll feel if any member of my family were murdered before my eyes though…  
However, I suddenly remember something. Something… false.  
"Truth is… I'm an orphan since I was six." Hearing a gasp from Weiss, I felt a little bad for lying. "My parents were Huntsman and Huntress, and they died protecting my life, and only mine alone. They were killed… they met their end in the hands of humans."  
Weiss's eyes now has widened in shock.  
"Were… were they from my—"  
I shook my head at her, my guilt from lying my ass to increasing rapidly. I don't enjoy this a little bit, I'm not enjoying this, I really don't. But this is the only way to convince her to trust me… I can't think of any other way.  
"No. They weren't the Schnee, they were bandits. They wiped out my entire village, save for me. I do not know what their reason for sparing me nor why they killed everyone in my village." The mixed look of relief, understanding, and… concern in her face told me that this kind of backstory was not uncommon. "But… anyway, my parents had always told me that I should try to become someone who could save as many lives as possible, because… that is the best way to change the world to be better than before, as I'm trying to do right now."  
This is not something I just pulled from my ass, I've prepared this backstory in case someone asked about my past… Hei Lang's past. As fake as it was, I have to give a convincing history of myself. I'd hate to do this normally, but as Hei Lang, I always have to bullshit my way out from any situation.  
That being said, I truly didn't enjoy making or telling this story. Honestly, I'm just stealing the backstory of the sole survivor of Raisin village, who knows when the real one appears and says 'hey, that's my past right there, you fucking copycat!' or something like that.  
"That's why I decided to protect you. Aside from my best friend's request, of course. After I finally learned how to use my power to save people…" I take a deep breath, hoping that it will elicit a dramatic effect. "I will get stronger and stronger, while also helping people along the way. Saving you was my first step in my path."  
Weiss blinked. Whether it is because of my long-winded backstory or she was expecting more of my bullshit, I don't really know. She shook her head and then looked up to see me once again.  
"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked, now uncertain.  
I sighed, and gave her my best smile.  
"Because I want you to trust me, Miss Schnee." I said firmly. "I've trusted you with my past and you can do whatever you want with it, worthless it may be. In return, I just want you to believe in me. Please."  
She's staring at me with a fixed glare, still sceptical about me.  
"You're—you're just a Faunus. A masked one, at that." She said, noticably tensing. "Why would I trust you? You'll just betray me like the others!" She pointed at the disguised members of White Fang on the floor, who were still unconscious.  
"I will not betray you." I said, suppressing a sigh.  
"You will surely betray me..."  
"I will not." I felt a twitch in my eyes.  
"You will!"  
"I told you, I will not."  
"I—I don't trust you!"  
"Why not?"  
Why is she so difficult? This crabby girl was really getting on my nerves. She won't get any friend if she keeps up this behavior. What should I do to convince her—what should I do to make her trust me?  
… oh yeah, I have one more solution. Risky it may be, I don't have any other option…  
"Trust me, Weiss."  
I reached up and took my mask off, showing my face. What if she recognize me as Jaune Arc, you ask? No, the feral features (I have fangs too, remember?) on my face was surely got that covered. And to top all of that, my emerald green eyes was nowhere near my (Jaune Arc's) blue.  
Well… the question is… is it enough to convince her?  
"You…"  
I saw her froze. Eyes widening, mouth gaping, hand pointing, rapier shaking… I don't know what she sees on my face… and I didn't get to know it either, as she quickly recovered and shook her head, face in neutral expression… but…  
… waiiiit… is she blushing? Whaaaat? What gives? That must be my imagination! That cannot be real! No way in hell!  
"I—I'm not trusting you! Not yet! But as the situation demanded…" Weiss said, coughing awkwardly to her hand. "I will let you protect me until this situation ends! Is that enough for you?"  
That's strange… but oh well, I think that's good enough, right?

You gained the trust of Weiss Schnee! Now she's your ally! …sort of.

Dismissing the blue screen absentmindedly, I found myself now smiling to Weiss, after I put my mask back on my face.  
"I guess… we should find a safe place for you to hide." I said, gesturing her to come closer. "As your guard, Mr. Akira is still fending off the enemy, I suggest—"  
Weiss suddenly holds her hand up, stopping me from finishing my words.  
"…yes?"  
Ugh, what now?  
"You knew my name… but I didn't catch yours." She said softly, almost like a whisper.  
"Oh, alright, my name—"  
"Don't get it wrong, I didn't personally ask for your name!" She suddenly shouts. "I—I meant, I don't know how to call you if I'm in trouble, so at least, tell me your name!"  
Damn, this girl is confusing me. She didn't ask for my name, yet she's telling me to give my name. Is all girl this complicated? Hell if I know, I would never understand them. I'm so tired with all this mindfuck…  
"You can call me Hei Lang…"  
And, here comes the biggest bullshit of this clusterfuck-filled night…  
"…the Descendant of Grimmbane."  
Strangely, an ominous silence follows my words, as if muted. Weiss isn't saying anything, the gunshots were no more, the shifting of Atlesian Knights and Spider Droids weren't heard anymore, and any other sounds around the White Castle were all vanished… it's as if someone turned the sound off.  
What the hell is going on—  
"… So I heard, Judas."  
Then, a series of violent explosions resounded in the battlefield, so loud that my human and Faunus ears were almost deafened. What followed it was a chilling sensation that was slowly crawling on my back, something that I can only identify as—  
Fear.  
"You have declared that you were the Descendant of Grimmbane, while you're not even close to that epithet… you don't even possess The Mark."  
That voice.  
"How dare you impersonate me in my presence, Faker."  
I looked up to the night sky, where something—or someone—has been appeared with a flash of red light. Completely clad in white, white hair, white longcoat and wearing a black Grimm mask… floating weightlessly in midair, while holding a red spear in one hand and a body that seems familiar in other.  
I knew this figure very well. Cang Long.  
But what is he saying—  
"In the name of True Descendant of Grimmbane… I will take it upon myself to eliminate any impostor of The Messiah. That means you, Hei Lang."  
…  
What.  
What the fuck did he just said?!  
The True... Descendant of Grimmbane?!


	13. The Fateful Night: Clash of Ideals—The First Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw hell.

Cang Long is still floating in the air, he's still holding his red spear in one hand, and a body in the other... who, I realized, is Kokuto Akira, Weiss's bodyguard. He's still alive... just badly injured and unconscious, his faint breaths is the proof.  
But, more importantly...  
"... you? The True Descendant of Grimmbane?"  
"Correct. The one and only."  
I glanced at the text above Cang Long's head... it's strangely colored in bright gold, as opposed to most titles I've seen so far, just black and bland texts.

The True Descendant of Grimmbane  
LV?   
?

Whelp. There's his title, now I can see it for some reason.  
At this moment, I realize I was fucked.  
I was pretty sure of that when I saw his title and just about certain of it when I tried to Observe him again. The difference between us isn't just the super tremendous gap of levels (I'm pretty sure he's far above me), stats (you know what? Now I regret my decision to see his stats, it's all in three digits), or anything else, but also, our identities.  
He's the real deal. He's undoubtedly the sole survivor of the bandit massacre in the Raisin Village of Mistral, twelve years ago. The real Descendant of Grimmbane, who is... I admit, pretty far surpassing me in everything.  
As for me? I was a faker, who assumed his identity, by donning his title and powers, and copying his backstory with no shame whatsoever. Even worse, I stole his epithet and admitted that I am the real one just inside his earshot. You can imagine his reaction?  
Of course he'd be pissed as hell.  
You had one job, Jaune, and you just royally screwed it up.  
Just my Luck... and my big mouth.  
Aren't you supposed to be a Hero of Justice? Now... you're just a Faker, as he said before.  
"I admit I was surprised when another 'special' Faunus showed up, and I didn't know your intention before, so I'm just pretending that you are the real one."  
I supressed a crippling fear in my heart as I listened to that voice. I'm feeling a strange hot sensation inside my chest, and the sensation was beating along with my heartbeat, which I can feel because... I was too damn afraid, man. My heart's going crazy, and it's not just out of fear.  
My body is oddly acting up, I don't know what the hell is that sensation, and I don't exactly have the time to think about it either...  
"But, that's enough. I've seen your true color, Hei—"  
"Cang Long!"  
... because the Ice Queen's at it again, interrupting what could be my doom like a snobby girl she really is... I guess I have to thank her for that?  
She glared at the snake Faunus clad in white, walked past me and points her rapier at him. Cang just turned and stares at her, his expression slowly changed into a neutral one.  
"Weiss Schnee." Cang Long replied simply. "It's been a while since our last... encounter." He chuckled slightly at that, as if remembering something amusing.  
"Have you had enough ruining my life?!" Weiss shouted. "Aren't you satisfied with killing my family? What we did to deserve all of this, you heartless beast?!"  
"... what you Schnee did? I thought it was pretty clear, Miss Schnee."  
Cang's expression became darker, and so is his Aura.  
"Why don't you ask your father yourself? He must be happy to tell you about our sufferings."  
"... what suffering?!"  
Is she blind or something, asking an obvious thing like that?  
... what the Schnee family did? Oh yeah, They just oppressed the Faunus in their quarry and mine, discriminating their payment with human workers for working under them, and upholding their so-called 'Faunus is lower than human' mindset and worldview... and spread it to the people of Remnant. As if the racism towards Faunus isn't bad at its initial state.  
If that doesn't make the Faunus suffer, I don't know what is.  
"...Is your father keeping you in the dark?" Cang asked. "... or you were just ignorant enough to never ask him about that?"  
"... I don't have any idea what are you talking about! My father was a victim for all your atrocities, and so am I! I don't think you have the right to judge me, you degenerate!"  
A brief moment of silence.  
"Such blindness." He sighed. "People said that ignorance is curse, and it seems they were right. The example is before my eyes..."  
"What did you say?!"  
"I just said that you was an ignorant girl, Miss Schnee." Cang said bluntly. "That's all."  
I have to admit that he's not completely wrong...  
"I am NOT ignorant!" Weiss just responded in persistence.  
"That is the truth..."  
"That is NOT true!"  
And Cang sighed again.  
"This talk is so pointless..." Cang shook his head.  
"Yes, as pointless as you and your kind!"  
Oh, come on!  
In a split second, I saw Cang twitched at Weiss's words, and so I sprung into action, put myself between them.  
He casually threw his red spear at the Heiress of The Schnee Dust Company, and I crossed Gan Jiang and Mo Ye to block it, caused it to bounce off from my weapons, hard enough that I lost my balance and fell to my knees. Such strength...  
Meanwhile, the red spear didn't get thrown away to the ground, instead it returns to its wielder's hand like a dog returning to its master, leaving red trails of light on its way back. Just what kind of bullshit weapon is that?!  
And I should say that Weiss is... mildly... shocked. No, that was a major understatement, really. I heard her slumping on the stage floor rather unceremoniously, stuttering...  
She really had to fix her attitude before it kills her. Really. It's not good to spout racism in front of a Faunus who could end you as easily as breathing... I thought she was smarter than that? You know, being a Heiress of the world's biggest company and all that?  
Nevertheless...  
"Well, forgive my impulsive action. My hand just... slipped." Cang said, but doesn't look guilty at all. "To be fair though, I can only stand your... rather discriminative words for so long. I suggest cease your impudence, because your little mongrel won't be there to protect you, next time you slipped up."  
"A—aren't you going to k—kill me anyway?" Weiss stuttered. "So what's the point of being polite to you, of all people, Cang Long?"  
Well, at least you could be a bit... nicer, Weiss! Just... please, stop being a racist jerk.  
"Well, my mission this time is actually to just stall time for Mr. Haddock right there. Not to kill you."  
He pointed at the fallen figure of Grey, who is now unconscious.  
"But, seeing that he had failed on his attempt... things might change. I haven't judged you just yet, so your survival depends on how you behaved. Just like your guard dog, this Kokuto Akira..."  
The snake Faunus clad in white slowly descends to the ground, and then threw Kokuto's body at us without warning, forcing me to put my weapons back to my Inventory and caught his bloodied body, barely breathing.  
"He's a brave one. Putting a worthy resistance against me, even when he realized the odds. That is merely because he truly wants to protect you with his life, Miss Schnee. It was so commendable that I spared his life." He said, while clapping. "I admire those with great strength and willpower, and when I saw one, I deemed them worthy to be kept around... thus I will refrain myself from ending their life. However, the same cannot be said about you, Hei Lang... and many others like you."  
... why does it feel really cold now? His golden eyes bore at mine, putting back the fear I felt before.  
"What do you mean?" After falling silent for a while, I spoke up.  
"I have met with various individuals who had the gall to impersonate me and my role in this world... I have eliminated them without fail. However, you are the worst, Hei Lang." Cang Long spoke again. "I don't know how you perfectly imitated my past appearance, but it doesn't matter. What matters is how you're offending me with your pathetic excuse of a Messiah. Thus, I have decided my action upon you..."  
... what? His long-winded speech aside, I sensed something amiss in his words.  
What does he meant earlier?  
Many people had try to impersonate him and his position as a Messiah, and he had eliminated them... but so far, I am the one who made the best impression of him? The past him? What does he meant? This doesn't make any sense, you know?  
I mean, I'm now a wolf Faunus and he's now a snake Faunus. We're nowhere looks similar in any way... so that's impossible for me to look perfectly like his old self... except...  
Except he was a wolf Faunus in the past.  
My own voice said simply, inside my head.  
Yes, that makes sense—no, that totally doesn't! Where did that come from? How could a wolf Faunus possibly change into a snake Faunus anyway? In my case, I changed from a Human to a Faunus because The Gamer, my bullshit Semblance, which is I think was the only exception, but I guess that's wrong...  
Yes, you are not the only one who can change yourself like that.  
"... I shall eliminate you like the other frauds before you."  
Oh crap, no time to think! Shut up, my thoughts! I gotta move, like, RIGHT NOW!  
"I Call Upon Your Souls..."  
Damn, there's that creepy sentence again.  
I moved Kokuto's body, putting him under one arm, while also scooping Weiss under the other, eliciting her usual 'hey!' and jumped away from the white snake Faunus, keeping our distance as far as possible—  
It was the right decision. In my Aura Vision, I saw Cang's black and white Aura flickered and faded completely for a second, in a similar fashion of Aura depletion, before it comes back even fiercer than before. A whirpool of darkness and light formed around him, and his golden eyes glared death at me.  
"Now, I'm not hoping for anything too great, but what can you say for yourself, Hei Lang?"  
I gulped. Yes, Hei Lang just gulped in fear of his life. Although Gamer's Mind is keeping the fear under control... I can still feel it. Fear of certain death... I was afraid of being killed...  
And people die when they are killed.  
Duh, it couldn't be more obvious.  
Shut up, brain. Don't talk to me without my permission. Why are you suddenly became so sassy?  
Anyway, I gotta say something, real quick. What should I say—think, Jaune! Say anything, just... ANYTHING! Stall for time! You seriously couldn't beat him, so buy time before the help comes! Yeah, I have to stall time until the reinforcement—who the reinforcement is, I don't even have any idea—arrived, that's what the Quest said.  
But how? I should say something or he'd just kill me.  
Better ask him to show his own mark, before anything else.  
Right, that. Good idea, my brain. You've been a great help, especially in time like this.  
"Before that, I afraid you have to show me your Mark first, Cang Long."  
"... I beg your pardon?"  
If only I could see his face behind his mask, I'm sure he's raising his eyebrows now.  
Alright... bullshit time... I mean, stalling for time!  
"You said before that the True Descendant of Grimmbane has The Mark on his person." I said, slowly regaining my confidence. "If you were so certain that you are the True Descendant, surely it won't hurt to show your Mark."  
I can see him contemplating my proposal before his lips curled into a smile.  
A menacing smile, in fact.  
"I don't see why not. I suppose that's only fair to show you." He said, slowly unravels the black cloth covering his entire arm. "Very well then... Behold! The Mark of the chosen one!"  
He let the black cloth fall to the ground and lifts his arm up, revealing a familiar symbol, glowing with power on his palm. Yes, I said familiar because it was the very same symbol engraved on Gan Jiang and Mo Ye's golden hilts.  
A shape of circle, half black and half-white, to be exact. A symbol of duality between the Light and Darkness, which describe how seemingly impossible for opposite or contrary forces to mingle and fuse, yet they may actually complement each other.  
Damn, he's really out of my league. That Mark was legit! I was hoping it was just some kind of tatoo, which is almost right, but I never expected it to glow like that.  
"So... that's the Mark."  
So, here I am, caught in the act of impersonation and fraud to the great Messiah of Remnant, and currently being judged by the impersonated man himself. This judge, apparently, can and will sentence me to death if I don't impress him like Kokuto does. This is just GREAT.  
Well, I guess this is the worst thing could ever happen. Thing couldn't get any worse, right?  
... I do think you just pressed the 'Try me, Fate' button. You shouldn't did that, Jaune.  
Why are my thoughts talking on their own? Like I said before, why are they suddenly gets so sassy all in a sudden? If I can't even control my thoughts, I'm a disgrace to my family. No, I have to focus, goddamnit! I can't afford to get distracted now.  
Gamer's Mind calmed me down quickly.  
"Yes, this Mark was bestowed upon my birth... and when I was informed of my role and my potential influence in the world... I accepted it gratefully." Cang said, looking at his Mark with an expression akin to a nostalgia... and something else, which I can't put into words. "No one could ever replace my position in this world, even if they have the same power as mine. As long as the Mark is still on my hand, the role will forever be mine. That is why you are just a mere counterfeit, regardless of your intention. You do not possess the Mark, therefore you can't be the Messiah. That is my role only, and no one else. You are not a Messiah, nor a true Descendant of Grimmbane. You are just a Faker, simple as that."  
I dared not to look at his golden eyes. Instead, I looked down at the stage floor, at loss for words. What he said was true in a way, I mean... I was just messing with my power to assume an identity of a man who would become the Hero for all the people, I am indeed a counterfeit.  
I want to be a Hero of Justice, but am I doing it wrong? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. All I want was to do the right thing, helping people, killing monsters, defeating all the bad people, protecting those I care about... but did I do it in the wrong way? No.  
Even if I have to become someone else, I want to be a Hero. Even if I have to do questionable things to get things done, I'll do it... except for killing. Bloodshed, murder, genocide and all that could only spawn hate to this world... I will never condone that.  
And this guy just come in and said I can't do that. This guy, as far as I know, killed everyone who he deemed unworthy and spared anyone he wanted in a whim. A True Hero he claimed himself to be, yet he doesn't have any regret on ending someone else's life. That's just stupid.  
Even if he's the real Messiah, he doesn't have the right to do that! That's not how a Hero of Justice works!  
A faint memory flashed inside my mind.  
A memory about a forgotten figure of a man, sitting alongside me as we looked up together towards the shattered moon...  
'He' taught me long ago, long before I even decided to become a Huntsman to follow my family's footsteps. I inherited his ideals, which he can't follow through anymore... I still couldn't remember his name or face, for the life of me, but I still remember his ideals!  
'He' knew that he can't save everyone just by logical reason, he knew that's not possible. But he'd prefer nobody to be sad, and thus, he wants to save everyone anyway. In the end, however... he failed to save everyone but me.  
This Jaune Arc... I was the only one he managed to save!  
To save everyone... it was just a naive dream. I knew that much, but I still want to save everyone. Call me stubborn idiot or anything, but I wouldn't give up my ideals for anything. I'll keep this mask of [Hei Lang] and become a Hero that Jaune Arc could never be.  
I WILL be a Hero of Justice. That is my decision, and not even a Messiah could stop me.  
"So what if I don't have your so-called 'Mark'?"  
I lifted my head, my green eyes met with his golden,which widens slightly.  
"You are not a Messiah." I said simply. "You killed people just because you deem them unworthy. How is that a Messiah?"  
I saw him tensing, especially the grip on his spear. Although it only lasted for a second, as he answers rather calmly.  
"I judged them and measure their worth of life. A small sacrifice to actually make the world better."  
What the hell is he saying?! Is he nuts or something? I can't believe him.  
My fear suddenly turns into anger. Restrained anger.  
Cang Long, this guy... he murdered people just by a simple judgement?  
"How's that make the world better? You killed people!"  
"And I shall continue doing so until the world is cleansed from its corruption." Cang said indifferently. "You see, this would help the world greatly. I'm simply disposing the trashes that should be gotten rid of long ago. Without them, Remnant and its people would prosper, and everyone who worthy of happiness would be happy too."  
... I glared at him. What a load of shit.  
That's it, I'm not acknowledging him as any kind of Messiah. Regardless whether he has the Mark of whatever it is, I don't care. This guy is no hero at all. I would never acknowledge him as he is now, no chance in hell.  
"Hey now. You have a better plan to save the world?" Cang said, smirking at my glare. "You are just a Faker after all. You have no better chances to accomplish what I sought... which is World Salvation. I'll change the world and save it."  
"I will not stand to that!" I yelled. "I won't let you. Your way of thinking is unacceptable! I will protect everyone and the world. I'll stop you!"  
I don't even care if he can literally destroy me without moving from his place where he stands. I can't accept this guy, Cang Long. I will reject him, no matter whatever it takes!  
Cang scoffed condescendingly.  
"That's just naive." He said, shaking his head. "I don't know how many would perish under my judgement, but people would eventually die anyway, so what's wrong in killing some harmful pests? I'm starting from the highest order of pests, namely The Schnee and those who believed at their statements of superiority."  
Some of his words are actually right. People dies everyday, how they were killed and what or who killed them, the results were the same. But I can't accept why he killed those people. He regarded the people he would kill and killed as pests... and dismissed them.  
"You're wrong!"  
"And you're naive. Instead of halting our attempts, you should've helped us while you can." Cang sighed. "Should all the racist people disappears, the Faunus would be free from all the oppression, thus the human and Faunus can begin living in equality... It's easier that way, isn't it? Kill those unworthy pests and spare the qualified ones."  
Now I'm really pissed!  
Even as Gamer's Mind calming my emotions down, I moved without thinking...  
I don't know what I'm doing, as I felt like my body is moving on its own, before suddenly I found myself lunging at Cang, fist launched forward. Of course, Cang caught my fist with his hand easily, brushing me aside and walks past me...  
Now facing Weiss, who was still kneeling on the stage floor, with Kokuto's unconscious body beside her. I just stared at him for another second and then ran towards him... only for the snake Faunus to raise his marked hand, sending golden tendrils all over my body, which kept me in a bind.  
The same tendrils also binded Weiss and silenced her mouth.  
...and I can't move any muscles. At all. Just how many powers he had in his arsenal? Scratch that, is he even had any limits to his arsenal of powers? I'd be seriously concerned if he could summon a miniature version of a sun out from nowhere and vaporize me into nothingness in a second.  
Oddly, I don't think that's impossible for him...  
"I thought we have a same goal, Hei Lang." Cang said. "We both want to save the world. You being a Faker aside, I think we are pretty much similar."  
"Don't put me on the same level as you." I growled. "I'm not a murder maniac like you are."  
Despite the venom in my voice, Cang didn't flinch. Instead, he just sighed.  
"I think you're misunderstood something, Hei Lang." He said, without even facing me."You thought I'm doing this, killing those worthless mongrels as a judgement just because I could. You are dead wrong. This is the nature of my innate ability as The Descendant of Grimmbane, Nous Anima."  
... the hell does it mean?  
"In case you don't know, it roughly meant 'Understanding Soul' in ancient Mistralian terms." Cang spoke, as if reading my mind. "Details aside, I am capable to measure any soul of its worth, its past, its shape and its color... along with their good and bad qualities. In other words, I can understand them better than themselves."  
Is that a Semblance? I've never heard any Semblance like that before. If that is his Semblance, then why he can pull a bullshit amount of powers? Why he has so many powers at his disposal? What else can he do? That's just broken! This is unfair, I told you!  
And if he really can understand them anyway, doesn't mean I would accept his way! That's just wrong.  
"That doesn't mean you can judge them as you wish!" I shouted. "You think you can just go around and kill people? That's just an act of injustice!"  
"Then what do you propose, Hei Lang?"  
"As I said before, I will save everyone, no exceptions. This... this is my path, to become a Hero of Justice."  
Hearing my words, he let out a hearty laugh, his distorted voice echoes around the stage. I just fell silent at that, not even trying to interrupt his laugh until he was satisfied. Even after his laughing fit ended, he just had to add a chuckle before he decided to talk again.  
I don't even know what's funny, goddamnit. I didn't even say any jokes.  
"Truly, you're an amusing one, Hei Lang." He said, looking down at his hand. "I'd never thought I would ever found it amusing to talk with a Faker like you... you just reminded me of my past self. A naive, foolish boy who believed he can save the world. Back then, I can help people more than I can ever dream if I were being an ordinary person, just by existing. I can save the world just by living my life. But that was all in the past."  
His tone grew somber, and his expression became darker, along with his Aura.  
"I saved and trusted the wrong person." He shrugged. "That was the time when I realized the cold and cruel truth of this world. It's impossible to save everyone... if you want to save someone, then you have to let someone else die. If the corruption of Remnant continue to exist, the world shall eventually crumble and wilt in pain. You want that to happen?"  
Another vague memory resounded inside my mind—  
Saving someone means not saving someone else.  
"I—" I tried to speak, but cut off quickly.  
"The effect won't be instant, mind you. But if we let that happen, everything would turn out to be worse than before. Who's responsible of all this?" He asked with a rhetorical tone. "Why, my friend, it's the pillars of the world, the so-called Council of Remnant and the Headmasters of The Four Academies! They stood above all of us, rule us under their reign of deception, keeping secrets which is not supposed to be hidden from all of us! They played us like a damn fiddle!"  
His golden eyes glows like a burning fire, filled by barely suppressed rage. It was so intense that I found myself hard-pressed to even talk. It was suffocating to say at least.  
"I—I don't believe—"  
"Let me tell you something, Hei Lang. A tiny piece of truth to open your eyes. The Council… the very small group that controls the most of population were a bunch of hypocrites who always put their own interest over the people they governed, and covered it with a simple, fake reassurement of 'Greater Good'! They would sacrifice even a Kingdom to fulfill their twisted desires!"  
Now, his Aura were and twirling wildly like a hurricane, even fiercer than before. It blows my hair, my long coat, and pretty much my everything. I can't believe how strong is this guy, even his Aura was this strong... and he hasn't even attacked yet.  
"They were racist bigots who'd rather let an entire race burn than bothering themselves to save them, just for their public image! They always put their ownselves above the others! They were selfish fools who'd put a little boy to blame for all their misdeeds! And paint him as a monster! And the worst of it, one of them was a traitor for his own kind…"  
He turned his back at Weiss and slowly walks toward me. All my instinct screamed in terror, telling me to run away from this guy, which I honestly want to obey, but I couldn't. I was being restrained by the golden tendrils from the ground, and even if I were succeed to run...  
He'd just kill Weiss instead of me. I knew that, I knew he'd do it without a second thought.  
"…this world is rotten. I will take it upon myself to judge them, and change this world. I will decide the ones who worthy to stay, and the ones who has to burn!"  
Such a lust for revenge. WHO is he, really? Why does he hate them so badly? So much hate...  
I gritted my teeth and growled. How can he say that so easily? I don't exactly understand what's he saying about the Council of Remnant or whatever it is, but my point still stands. Just because he has the power to judge doesn't mean he can just kill anyone. That's where he wrong.  
"Maybe, just maybe, you have a point... but this world is not completely rotten." I said. "I don't know about your power, whether it did has the capability to see anyone's worth or not... still, you're not doing the right thing. If you want to judge someone, you have to do it with the right procedure. You can't just kill them off. That won't solve anything... if you kill one bad guy, surely there's another one coming to avenge him, and it would never stop! Killing never will become a solution!"  
A silence ensues, with Cang silently staring at me, his eyes narrowed. I maintained eye contact, never divert my gaze from those golden orbs of his, until eventually, he sighed.  
"It seems like we would never see eye to eye, Hei Lang." He said. "You clearly haven't seen anything like I did... so let me enlighten you about the cruel truth of this world. I will show you despair."  
Once again, he turned to Weiss, chuckling with questionable intent. He stabbed his spear on the floor, next to me. I can't see his face, but the chill I felt from him made his intent clear.  
... No.  
No, no, no...  
"Don't touch her."  
He took one step towards the white-haired girl, having completely paid no mind to me.  
"Don't you dare!"  
He took another step, letting out another chuckle, clearly enjoying the situation.  
"Stop it!"  
Now he's in front of Weiss, who was staring at him wide-eyed, but couldn't do anything than letting out muffled sounds...  
"Stop it, Cang Lo—"  
"I wonder... what would you feel if something you want to protect so bad was destroyed right before your eyes?"  
He released Weiss from her binding, only to grab her mouth and lifts her from her feet with one hand.  
Again, untelligible muffled sound left the white-haired girl's throat as she struggled in vain against the vice-like grip of her captor, and her blue eyes slowly widening, silently pleads for help...  
While I can only watch them helplessly. No matter how hard I struggle, the binding won't come off. I tried and tried and tried, over and over and over again... it just budged against my attempts, coiling even tighter around my body.  
Goddamnit! If only I can move...  
With his other hand, Cang Long pulled out three long, slender rapier-like swords from his white cloak, hold them between each finger, looks bizarrely similar to holding a fan. As he looks up to Weiss, he slowly raises his hand...  
"Lo and Behold..."  
"NO!"  
... and shoves his three blades into Weiss's stomach, and then her blood spurts violently from her mouth, soiling his hand. Tears are forming in the corners of her eye, even as she directs her gaze... towards me.  
No. This shouldn't have happened...  
"WEISS!"  
Her eyes slowly began to droop, but abruptly opens again as Cang pulls his blades out, making her shriek in pain. Blood stains her white dress with red, rapidly spreading. I can see her limbs going limp and her eyes becoming dull...  
And as if it isn't enough, Cang lifts his hand again... and shoves his blades into her again. Then pulls out, stabs again, then repeated it—  
"STOP! STOP!"  
Over... and over... and over again.  
"NO, STOP IT!"  
A scream of horror came. A muffled shriek of pain echoes repeatedly. A chuckle of madness resounded all over the place, distorting itself like a warped breeze of wind. Then a moment of bizarre silence ensues.  
I tried to yank the tendrils off from my body, but it was in vain. I struggled against it so hard that it hurts me, and my Aura slowly decreases... but as I said, it was in vain. I can't even move... so I do what I can only do...  
I beg.  
"No, please, Cang Long, stop it!"  
Then a chuckle came.  
"If you so desire."  
Cang just turned at me, and toss Weiss's body to my feet like disposing a pile of trash.  
Slowly and fearfully, I looked down.  
Only to see her blue eyes, wide and dead. Her petite body in white dress covered and soiled in her own blood, unmoving, not even breathing, lifeless. Blood drips ever so slowly from the corner of her mouth, and I felt myself shaking uncontrollably.  
"No..."  
And I felt something wet on my eyes, behind my mask...  
What... am I crying?  
I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. Gamer's Mind calmed me down and as the result, I weren't being overwhelmed by this wave of emotions... but instead...  
I feel empty.  
... no.  
... no way.  
... I let her die.  
... I failed.  
Her empty gaze stared at me. My body was completely numb, even if nothing was restraining my body, I felt like I can't move, I couldn't even feel anything except my eyes and mouth. Honestly, I felt like jelly... If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed I was paralyzed.  
Maybe I was? Oh, wait, I'm still trapped now. Fuck. I don't even know what's going on in my head. Hot, small and loud noises talking inside my mind, babbling untelligible words—I don't know anymore. I... what have I even done?  
I can't even avert my gaze from Weiss, even as Cang walks closer. He threw the three blades to the stage floor, discarding them carelessly just out of sight. He chuckled softly for what, I don't have any idea. I...  
I want to do so many things, for my dreams, my ideals. Save so many people, no, everyone. I just want them to be happy. I don't want them to cry tears of sadness. And yet...  
Once again, I focused at Weiss's lifeless eyes... and then shook.  
Another small tear began to form at the edge of my eye. Why is this happening? Why the Gamer's Mind isn't working? Why am I crying? Why is this happening? Why? Why?  
"... why did you do that?" I asked, half-heartedly.  
"To open the blinded eyes of yours." Cang Long said simply.  
"... what?"  
"This is the cold and cruel truth, Hei Lang. You can only save a few, and if you weren't strong enough, you'll eventually fail them in the end." I heard him said. "You can't save everyone, you'll have to make a few necessary sacrifices here and there. It's time to wake up, and face reality. Let me tell you another piece of truth."  
I lifted my face slowly, and met Cang's golden eyes.  
I was completely immobilized. Helpless. All my power and will to fight were now gone, moreso after Weiss... Weiss...  
Her broken and frail body. The view of it was crippling to say at least. I've seen death before, many death before this... but why this one shook me so much? One second, she was alive and well, and the next, completely at her enemy's mercy. And mercy was non-existent...  
A small tear began to trail down behind my mask, it managed to roll down to my chin somehow. I feel cold, empty, absent. A feeling of loneliness, without faith or will. What the hell is this. As if someone poured those emotions down my heart, flooding myself with it. I don't think it was my actual feelings, like something which was injected forcibly, but... I can't fight it.  
No, I can't afford myself to fight it. Because, what's the point? I've already lost what I seek to protect... so I might as well listen to his words... not that I care anyway...  
"The world as it is, the human and Faunus nature as always, it is impossible to eliminate battles. In the end, killing is necessarily evil. If so, it is best to end them in the maximum efficiency and at the least cost, least time. If you want to slander that as foul and demean that as nasty, then do as you wish. Justice cannot save the world. I have no interest with things like that."  
He took a good distance and began to walk in circles around me, while I still can't move my body at all. I tried to divert my gaze from the body of white-haired girl on my feet, but sometimes I just gave up and stared at her dead eyes once again. I felt worse.  
"However, if you want to atone for your sins, I have a proposal for you."  
I heard him said on my right side. He's still walking in circles, all while chuckling in his distorted voice. I'd say that he was the sinful one, from my point of view, but... in my condition now, I can't even bring myself to say that...  
"... join me, Hei Lang."  
I can feel my eyes widened as I heard his footsteps echoing.  
"If you wish to to save the world, you'll have to be stronger. You'll have to do necessary evil to become even stronger. To defeat the numerous evils of this world, you'll have to fight it with a stronger evil in yourself! If you really can't let go of your sense of Justice whatsoever, why don't you unleash it to bring an absolute end to the evils of this world? Destroy them utterly, without mercy."  
Now he's behind me, and with myself being restrained in bindings, I couldn't see him. Instead, I looked down at Weiss's lifeless body one more time...  
"I can show you the path, Hei Lang. Come with me and I'll make you even stronger. You want to save the world, aren't you? I can assure you, this is the only path. You would never regret this. If we join forces, you and me, we will be unstoppable... you have my words. Now, what do you need is accept my proposal... your fate depends on your answer."  
I can clearly feel his presence in my left, walking leisurely. Just a moment, and he'll face me once again.  
"This is indeed a fateful night. You have an untapped potential waiting to be unlocked, I can see it, and it would be such a waste to dispose of a person of your caliber. You're lucky that I managed to see a glimpse of your potential. You'd be a great person in the future, I'm sure of that, that is why I offer you this. This is your golden opportunity... so..."  
Finally, we meet face to face again. He smiled as if meeting someone pleasant, as if he's not soaked in the blood of someone he just killed, as if it all doesn't matter to him. He held both his hands out to his sides, before finally spoke again.  
"Rejoice, my friend Hei Lang." He said grandiosely. "For your wish will finally come true."  
The so-called Messiah says, as if declaring an oracle.  
________________________________________  
"You can be a superhero... a Hero of Justice, as you and some people put it. Now, the only thing you need to do is accept with gratitude. Your answer?"  
... I don't know.  
... Honestly, I don't really care.  
... I failed myself and Weiss, and thanks for that, she's gone forever now. Some Hero of Justice, huh? I can't even save one person, the one who I decided to protect with all my might, at that. I am... so weak, so weak that I can't ever change anything. I can't save anyone in the accident six years ago, and I can't save anyone now... nothing changed.  
I am so worthless. Is my ideal... wrong? Can't I be a Hero?  
'Well, this escalates rather quickly.'  
Shut up. I don't need my own thoughts lecture me, hell you don't even need to do that. I already knew I'm so worthless, so why I wasting time trying to save people? I knew I was so weak, so why am I bothering to be a Hero of Justice? You can barely fight for your life, for Oum's sake.  
I closed my eyes slowly...  
Yeah... My life was a mistake after all, I should just quit and go home—  
'Get a hold of yourself, Lad!'  
Then, all in a sudden, a jolting pain like being electrocuted struck my head. My brain. My mind. And then my everything, every fiber of my body being utterly shocked to their inner core. It pains, but it also... kind of... rejuvenating myself out from my stupor.  
And it lasts only for a moment... I guess. Still, it clears my mind and heart from the void of emptiness, washing away its influence over me... although, a no small part of sadness still remains. Something... something is going on inside myself.  
What the hell was that? Cang isn't doing anything, as he still had his hands on his sides, his Aura normal, and I don't sense any hostility from him either. So it's not him. The voice in my thoughts just now... that's just my mind talking, right?  
I afraid not, Lad. I suppose it's time to reveal myself.  
That almost gives me a heart attack. Yes, of course. You have a voice talking in your head, speaking with your own voice, but you know it's not you. I dare you not to flinch in shock if you ever had what I experienced just now.  
'Who are you?' I mentally asked. 'No, what are you?'  
'I am The Re—well, let's just said that I'm your power. Your Semblance, you could say that."  
That's a totally convincing answer, yeah. But, let's play along for now...  
'The Gamer? So... you're the Gamer?' I pressed whoever the voice was for information.  
'I suppose you can call me that.'  
'So you the one who sass at me before? You sounded so much like me...'  
'Yes, that's correct. And that's because I'm your power, Jaune.'  
I swear I can hear the voice sighed like an old man.  
'Look, this is not the right time for little talks...' The Gamer, as I put it, said. 'This is a life and death situation, I'm sure you know that already. Can we cut to the chase?'  
Without even waiting for me to reply, The Gamer spoke again.  
'Take a look around. See if something changes from your perspective.'  
Hearing that, I complied and snapped my eyes open... only for my jaw to be dropped unceremoniously, every cool images of Hei Lang all forgotten like an unnamed legend.  
There's no blood on Cang Long's cloak. There's no blades stabbed on the ground anywhere. And most importantly... no, the only thing that actually matters...  
Weiss... is... alive.  
She's alive. She's alive. She's alive!  
She's not lying on the stage floor lifelessly on my feet, her blue eyes wide and dead, not at all. Instead, she's still on her knees beside Kokuto's body, her body bounded by golden tendrils, but pretty much alive. Kicking, if I must say. Her eyes wide open, but clearly still got the lights of life on those beautiful blue orbs.  
Suddenly, I want her to yell at me again, really. What is happening? I don't know, but I'm... I'm really... happy...  
Instantly, another tear threatens to drop from my eyes. Damn it, my faint heart... this is not the time for crying! You're a man, Jaune! Have some dignity! I don't know what happened, but yeah... I'm feeling very happy now... I'm not sad anymore... or empty, or whatever...  
...so, just forget about my little breakdown earlier, please?  
I refrained from doing anything embarrassing, as I noticed something strange. Not just Weiss, but also Cang Long and everything else around me. Everything stopped moving, not a single thing moves, just like when you pressed the pause button. To top all of that, everything was completely grey... except for myself.  
Then I realized something.  
Time... stands still.  
What the fuck is going on?  
'I stopped the time for you, but I can't keep it too long, or else,'she' will notice.' The Gamer said again. 'If 'she' notices my power and send her forces here—'  
'Is that bad? Who is she?'  
'Yes. Her forces are formidable, known for eons and centuries as relentless and can talk about 'her' later. Who knows what would happen to the people here. So before I ran out of time, I'll skip all the unnecessary bit and make this quick, Lad. Listen well.'  
Between capable of stopping time, its mysterious power (or should I say it's my power?) apparently being hunted by a woman of an unknown nature, and her forces can possibly put all the people in Vale in danger, I don't know what's more shocking about The Gamer.  
Nah, the most shocking thing is that I can talk with my own power! My Semblance is just that bullshit. That's why I better listen to it, as it appears that it knows more than it let on... suspicious, but... I suppose it is on my side. So let's listen to it.  
'First of all, everything you've seen before is his illusion.' The Gamer said. 'Everything he did to the young lady over there is not real. Rest assured, she was unharmed while you fall under his power.'  
'So he's just messing with my mind then?'  
'Yes, that was his intention. He had you under his power just to force his influence at you, he wants to crush your resolve and recruit you to his side by all means. Take heed, you have to be extremely careful around this man, as he is The True Descendant of Grimmbane. He's not someone to be trifled with.'  
'Duh, it couldn't be more obvious.' I rolled my eyes. 'But that illusion was pretty solid... I thought it was real, and Weiss was...'  
'I just want to remind you that he is a very, very dangerous person... and a sadistic one, at that. I believe you heard himself talking about his own Semblance before, am I right?'  
'Yeah, so I heard. Is that true? He's not joking, right?'  
'I afraid not. His ability is the most terrifying of all, one of the greatest power men can ever wield...'  
'Beside my own bullshit power?' I quipped. 'Because I don't think anything can trump our level of bullshit... I doubt it someone can have a power more bullshit than I am.'  
'Even our power has its limit. I have a limit and so are you. To put it on your term... his power is bullshit.'  
'Well yeah, I heard he can understand soul or something like that.'  
'Nous Anima. A power to understand the soul intimately, capable to measure any soul of its worth, its past, its shape and its color... along with every single traits within them. And if you can understand a soul, you can also understand its manifestation... Aura and Semblance, to be exact. And, the wielder of this power can mimic every aspect of the soul that he had understood...'  
'Meaning... he can copy anyone's Semblance?'  
'... to put it simply, yes.'  
Bullshit, I'd say. Bullshit!  
I've never seen some bullshit Semblance like that, mind you. That kind of power-copying is something I could always find in poorly-written fiction, the author probably doesn't have any better idea than having its main character got the cheapest power of all time, copying people's power. Doesn't make it less powerful and versatile, though...  
Bullshit-ness aside, that kinda explains how he manage to pull so many powers from his ass. Let's see... short-range teleportation, summoning spirits, binding tendrils, illusion, maybe some sort of emotional tampering bullshit... and oh, his magical red spear too! As if he wasn't strong enough to overwhelm me with sheer physical might. Not to say maybe he has another set of bullshit powers...  
... OP, please nerf. This boss is too much for an early level!  
'So... do you have plans to deal with him, The Gamer?' I asked. 'Could use some help right here. He's kind of out of my league now.'  
'Oh, yes. I certainly have. You have one shot catch him off guard, then as long as you keep talking, you will do just fine. When he lowers his guard, that's your chance... rest assured, I'll back you up.' The Gamer said non-chalantly. 'After that, all you have do is to keep talking and everything will be alright!'  
... what.  
What the fuck is that plan? That—that doesn't make any sense! That isn't even a plan! What does talking have to do with handling Cang Long? A much needed explanation is in order, hey! You can't be serious about this!  
'And oh, almost forgot. Instead of 'The Gamer', I'd prefer if you call me as... Veritas. Don't go forgetting it, Lad. Are there any questions?"  
'Yeah, um, I have—"  
'Good! Now prepare yourself, I'm outta here! Good luck!'  
And then, The Gamer—Now shall be referred as Veritas—just took off and left me alone inside my mind.  
...  
Oh, come on...  
That unresponsible bastard of a Semblance. If that's even a Semblance to begin with...  
I guess I have to rely on myself after all.  
As I think of that, the time begins to move again.  
"So, what it's going to be, Hei Lang?"  
Cang Long extends his hand at me, and behind him, Weiss shakes her head rather vigorously, apparently want to say something but can't, since her mouth was silenced... and now that I noticed, there's some tears on her eyes too.  
... I don't know what happened to Weiss while I was under Cang's illusion, but could it be... she had to watch me break down in front of her? Or maybe she was forced to see a brutal illusion like me? Either one... Cang Long, I won't forgive you for that...  
Time for some revenge.  
I acted like I don't see Weiss alive again, sticking to my previous behaviour. I stared at Cang's golden eyes like some desperate boy (Which is, I admit, my previous self earlier) and kept my face neutral, with some of the tears before still remaining.  
"... Can I really be a Hero if I join you?" I asked, trying to sound as desperate as possible.  
"I guarantee it, Hei Lang. I am a Messiah, and I will never let anyone down. I will never disappoint them. Put your faith in me."  
... well, you just made me disappointed at your actions and all, so I call that bullshit.  
"Then I... accept... your proposal..."  
Acting desperate is so hard... I don't even know whether I pull it off nicely or not. There was a pleasant smile on Cang's face as I said that... and in a second, he released my bindings, set me free. Finally, those fucking golden tendrils...  
For unknown reason, Weiss is still struggling with her binding and letting out muffled sounds, trying so hard to shake them off... I don't want anything more than go and tell her that I'm okay now, but I guess she had to wait just a bit longer.  
I don't get why she struggled so hard though. Hei Lang, as far as I know, is just another Faunus in her eyes, right? From her perspective, I don't see why she wants to help me or anything like that. I guess I could never understand women at all.  
Now, for the bastard before me...  
"Very well..."  
Blankly staring at him for some moment, I reach out slowly to Cang's extended hand...  
"...You've made a wise decision, Hei Lang."  
Yeah, indeed I have.  
... and balled my hand into a fist and slammed it into his stomach with all my might. Then I quickly gather my Aura within my fist, now it glows orange and gold—  
"I CAST FIST!"  
And then everything exploded.  
________________________________________  
(Play CROWS CLAW - Light and Darkness)  
As the so-called Messiah named Cang Long flies onto the air, I crouched, then took off to the air and caught him with a Shadow Lunge. Before the darkness that enshrouded my form fades, I pulled my hand backwards, let it be covered by darkness, and then attack.  
Shadow Claw Barrage.  
Due to his surprise, I assume, I finally managed to get a clean hit... or several. I clawed at his clad-in-white body with all strength I can muster in my arms, over and over and over again. Black claws scratched all over his body, assaulting him mercilessly with darkness...  
And yet, he didn't retaliate at all. A person of his caliber should be retaliating right after his initial shock wore off, but he... didn't. As I dealt blow over blow to his person, he didn't even raise his hand to block my attack. Not even bothering to move any muscle, except... a wide smirk.  
It was terrifying. But I have to press on this assault, or else something worse might happen.  
Throwing Cang even higher in the air, I landed on the stage floor and then leaped again with a Shadow Lunge. I rushed over with all the speed I had, exerting more effort than I normally do and as result, my body was moving faster than I ever had. And something else also comes up.  
Blurring around his clad-in-white body, I now found myself with real quadrupedal feet of a Beowolf, my hand and feet were four massive claws... which I had spontaneusly used to sink deep into Cang's body to support my weight. A simple grunt came.  
I landed again on the stage floor, while Cang was still in the air. Without missing a beat, I shoved my hands and feet deep into the floor—which cracks upon contact—and pried them out one by one, richocheting between them and Cang's body with Shadow Lunge, tearing them violently with every technique I had.  
Rip. Lunge. Claw Barrage. I attacked him with everything I can use in this form, and for the finisher, I grab onto him and open my mouth...

[Shadow Jaw] (Active) LV1 EXP:0.00% MP:100  
The great wolf marks its prey with a lethal bite, clutching onto it with a deathgrip. A skill, copied from the Alpha Beowolf to attack enemies with its deadly jaw. Deals damage and inflicts status effect [Pain] for 10% chance. 5% increase to physical attack damage, and 2% bonus damage.

Before you ask, yes, I really have to bite him in order to make him feel this attack. I felt my mouth warped in abnormal size and shape as I sink my teeth to his shoulder. It was a strange feeling, I knew it's probably looks bizarre, but yeah, beggars can't be choosers. I'll do whatever it takes to defeat him! ... or at least, gave him some trouble.  
It didn't go through his Aura, but as he lets out small grunt, I knew my attacks were actually had an actual effect on him. I flipped in the air, reversing our position so that he would be the one to crash to the ground instead of me. Of course, there's a high chance that he just flipped back in retaliation, but...  
There goes his hand, trying to shake me off him. In response, I just let go of my bite and lunged high into the air, surprising him... until I somersaulted and launched an axe kick to his head, sending him to the ground with great speed.  
Being an overpowered bastard he is, Cang isn't so much as bothered by that attack. He landed on the stage floor elegantly, then jumps away, a few meters from where I land. As I crouch and ready to lunge at him again, he just smirked widely and then gestures at me to come at him—what an annoying bastard!  
I really lunged at him with a roar.  
"I think that's enough."  
His Aura bursted wildly, the black and white part of it were separating themselves from one another, yet then brushes and coils together like a twin snake... like a King Taijitu. I can even see their red eyes on his Aura too... especially when they hissed and swipe their tails at me.  
Why I just completely ignored the blatant provocation he put on and received the punishment as the result? Stupid me.  
Obviously, I was flung backwards like a ragdoll, but I quickly regained my balance and land... right next to Weiss. Her bindings had been mysteriously removed for some reason (maybe it come off after I punched Cang out in his guts?), and now she's staring at me with incredulous expression on her face.  
"Y—you..." She stuttered.  
"Hello, Weiss." I replied. "You come here often?"  
I honestly can't think about anything else to say. I mean, I just watched the sight of her dying before my eyes. Even if it was an illusion, it was so freaking real that I thought it was... well, real. Honestly, I just want to hug her, I'm so happy to see her safe! But surely she won't accept that gesture well...  
"What are you talking about?" She just glared. "This is not the time for jokes, you dunce..."  
"I apologize, my bad habit..."  
Is it just me, or her glare just softened? Not that it feel hostile though... just like my best friend Hetero when I cracked up a bad joke, mainly a horrible pun inspired by Yang... but let's not dwell on that. Not the time. Anyway, it seems that I got her trust... I guess?  
"That's fine. Just... pick up a better time for jokes, alright?"  
Weiss turns her face away, arms crossed. For a moment, I chose to deliberately ignore the spiralling Aura before our sight, instead focusing on the white-haired girl. Of course, to be safe, I put myself in front of her, just in case Cang has a bright idea of attacking her again.  
I WON'T let that happen. Over my dead body.  
"I don't think this was a good time either." I shrugged, chuckling a bit. "I'm sorry, that is just my way to cope with... unpleasant incident. I hope it doesn't bother you too much."  
Glancing forward, I saw Cang still wrapped in his black and white Aura, smirking, but isn't making any move towards me. What is he planning? If he try to do something bad again, I swear to Oum I'll kick his arse into oblivion.  
"... did he put you under his illusion?"  
In an instant, I snapped my attention back to Weiss.  
"Excuse me...?"  
How did she knew that? I'm aware that when I was under Cang's illusion, the pathetic sight of me breaking down in tears, totally out of character for Hei Lang, was freely exposed to the world. And, to make things worse, I just realized that I forgot to wipe the tears off my face.  
It couldn't be more embarassing than it is now, isn't it? Now, Hei Lang's image as an invincible and impeccable man had been shattered completely... what am I going to do with that?  
"Did he put you under his illusion?" Weiss repeated.  
"Well, I—"  
"Answer the question, Hei Lang." She said, eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare lie to me."  
I sighed deeply.  
"... unfortunately, yes, that was the case." I answered quickly, wiping said tears off my face. "Thanks to his power, I saw some... very unpleasant view, which is I'm not going to tell you. Apologies, but it was private matters. I'd prefer if you not—"  
"You just saw me in there, aren't you?"  
I shut my mouth immediately.  
"How...?" I muttered.  
For a moment, there's no response except a slow and delicate gulping from her.  
"I just knew it. That is his preferred method to crush his enemy's resolve. To put one under his illusion and make them watch as what they want to protect be destroyed before their eyes." She said, closing her eyes and putting her hand on her mouth. "It was truly despicable. His ways were depraved. That degenerate of a Faunus revelled in other's suffering..."  
"I wouldn't put it like that if I were you, Miss Schnee."  
Turning myself back to the self-proclaimed Messiah, I narrow my eyes slightly at him. Cang just walks slowly towards us, his Aura flows normally and he's holding his red spear in one hand, twirling it between his fingers.  
His hair and clothes were slightly ruffled by my attacks earlier, but otherwise, he's fine. I said he's fine because I can't even see his condition... I Observed him, and this is the result, same as before:

HP: ?/?  
MP: ?/?

Look, I can't even see a damn thing!  
"Oh, but I failed to see that as anything but an insanity, Cang Long!" Weiss shouted. "You've made many people suffer. Me. My family, other people who is just too unfortunate to stand in you way," She turns to Kokuto's unconscious body for a moment, before turning back to me. "and him."  
"This is a necessary evil needed to save the world." Cang responded coldly. "That is my way, The Messiah, to bring a salvation upon you, people of Remnant. Be grateful."  
"You called yourself a Messiah? More like a deranged terrorist if you ask me!"  
"It sure is hard to talk to a blinded individual like you... it just won't get through your thick skull." Cang scoffed. "... should I show you despair too?"  
That's it. You've crossed the line, Cang Long.  
"Bring it on. I'm not afraid of you—"  
I extended one arm to the side, blocking Weiss's way to the white snake Faunus and pushing her back gently. As she glares daggers at me, demanding that I let her go, I shook my head slowly... and stared back into her icy, cold blue eyes.  
"Stand back, Weiss. I will deal with this man personally." I said with every seriousness I can muster. "And I will not let any harm come to you. I promise. Just... don't put yourself in danger. Please."  
Just like that, I turned away from her, avoiding her slowly-widening eyes. I don't know her reaction at me doing something like that. Maybe she'll just get angry and yell at me again, or mocking me with condescending words... or maybe, just maybe, she'll get worried? I know that's nearly impossible for her, but...  
A laugh interrupts my thoughts. Cang Long was shaking with uncontrollable laughter, his hand on his face as he laughs and laughs. It took a moment for him to stop laughing.  
"You done laughing?" I asked with sarcasm.  
"Oh yes, I'm done." Yet he chuckled. "I never expected you to pull something like that. I had you under my illusion just to test your resolve. If you succumbed in despair just like that, you're not even worthy of my attention."  
What the...?  
"Had you accepted my hand earlier, I'd kill you without second thought. I can't afford to have any weak willed individual under my direct command." He chuckled. "And I thought you were the same as those weaklings. Breaking down pathetically in tears and begging me to help them... I thought you were a lost cause. However, you just did something unexpected. You rejected my offer and tried to fight me, even when you know it's suicidal."  
His smirk goes even wider and wider.  
"You really piqued my interest, Hei Lang." He said, extending one hand towards me once again. "You are really one of a kind... I don't know how you broke through my illusion undetected... so tell me, what can you do with your power? I'm really curious."  
Subtle, man. I knew you can understand souls or whatever it was, and now you just asked me what exactly my power is? Nah, not gonna tell you. I don't know whether you can copy The Gamer Semblance or not, but I'm not taking chances. I'm stupid, but not that stupid, you know?  
Besides, if you're gonna talk about Semblance... then I'm going to show you how bullshit my powers are. I thought about what Veritas said to me before, about Cang's Semblance, how it works, and then devise my strategy of bullshit... I mean talking to him to stall time.  
"Does it really matter?" I asked, eyes still narrowing.  
"Oh yes, it does, my friend Hei Lang."  
"Then I refuse to say anything." I said simply. "You need information to get more powers and become stronger, that is how your Semblance works. Is that right, Cang Long?"  
I felt a strange feeling of satisfaction when I saw his smirk froze.  
... as I thought about it, I feel information floods my mind. Slowly and gently like a calm river, the warm flow of knowledge fills myself with a new determination. I just suddenly felt them, it feels a bit invading but... at least it helps.  
I have suspicion that this is Veritas's doing. But thanks to him (yes, him, because he uses my voice), now I can talk my way out to Cang... and bullshitting him.  
"... what?"  
This time, it's my turn to smirk.  
"Excuse me. You always stall your fights on purpose to understand your enemy, even if they were weaker than them. Your fight with Mr. Akira confirmed my theory. You're plenty strong, stronger than him, yet you just... toyed with him, and asked him questions, I assume."  
Cang just fell silent, his golden eyes shimmering with malice, but didn't attack.  
"I figured his Semblance had already been copied by you... so that's why you just ended the fight and brought him here." I put my hand under my chin, put on a thinking pose. "You have to understand people's soul if you want to copy their Semblance, so you pretends being nice and all... what a tricky person you are, Cang Long."  
"How do you know that—"  
"Oh, I have my suspicions. I just put on a Fool's act, pretending that I didn't have any damn clue on whatever is going on. Just like you. You thought you managed to fool me, but actually it was you who had been fooled. Although that illusion was genuine... you got me."  
I gave him more and more lies, in hopes to get to him... and as always, my bullshit always worked in the end.  
"You bastard..."  
I chuckled as he grew more and more tense by the second. His grip were tightening around his spear, his teeth were gritting with anger... but still, he didn't attack. I can see he's slowly losing it though, he wasn't very invincible if it comes to emotions.  
"You said your contempts on those you called 'Faker', especially me, but you yourself had a cheap power, copying other people's power with tricks and clever talking... you sure you aren't a Faker either?" I said, held my hands on my sides. "Maybe you're just a one-trick pony after all... just like me."  
And finally he snaps.  
"Silence, you impudent fraud! You have no right to accuse me with your petty claim." Cang points his red spear while growling at me. "You're one to talk. If I were a Faker... then what makes you? You Fakers were just copying me, the one and only Descendant of Grimmbane! You are worse than trash, you audacious mongrel! Know your place!"  
I just scoffed at that.  
"Who says that the Descendant of Grimmbane is just one person?" I sneered.  
His golden eyes widening, I just smirked and continue my bullshit. Now I got him.  
"What do you rambling about?"  
"I say, we both are Descendants of Grimmbane." I said simply. "In the story, it's never mentioned that Grimmbane himself doesn't have a multiple branch of descendants inheriting his bloodline. There maybe two, three, or more. The family tree branches through centuries and eons, you think it will just in one person... namely, you? Prepostrous."  
"There can't be more than one Descendant! And that would be me, the one, and only..."  
His Aura began to flare wildly again, like a mad spiral of darkness and light. I'm really afraid, really I am, but I have to stood my ground.  
"Then could you explain why we both can use Aura and Grimm powers?" I asked calmly, try not to be bothered by the dangerous man before me. I stood my ground. "The power of both Light and Darkness? What's that, if not a Descendant of Grimmbane?"  
To my surprise, he scoffed at me, although anger was still evident on his masked face...  
"You fool. Do you even remember the ancient teachings? The Grimm are the manifestation of anonymity; they don't possess any soul, having entirely composed of darkness. They are the darkness, and we are the light. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura, the light of our soul... and everyone has some of both, light and dark. There are just some special people that can use both the power of light and darkness... like you and me."  
"So you're saying that using both powers doesn't mean you're Messiah?"  
"Correct. What makes one a Messiah is this Mark, the sign of the chosen one."  
He lifted his hand, showing his Mark on his palm, glowing profusely with power. I have to admit that the Mark was really legit and he doesn't lie about his title, plus he has the power to back up everything he boasted about himself. In terms of pure power, he must be an equal to a professional Huntsman, maybe in the same level as my sisters?  
I don't have any doubt that he can end me easily if he wants to, I had no delusions about where I stood against him... I was scared, I knew that with the power difference between us, I wasn't going to survive if that guy managed to get a solid hit on me. I also had the severe doubt about being able to delay him in a long term... even if I spend all my MP to attack him with everything I got, there was no guarantee in depleting his massive Aura reserves.  
In short, I knew I had no hope in winning a fair fight against him. So this is what I can do. Fucking his mind like he had done to me before, messing with his emotions and placing doubts inside his mind, it's all for the sake of stalling for time until reinforcement comes.  
Stilll, as long as his Mark intact on his palm, there's nothing much to do to shake his resolve. I'll see if I can do something about that, but for now... let's just make him even more upset with my words, but careful not to trigger any temper. Moderate provocation is needed...  
"And you know what it means, Hei Lang?" Cang smirked. "That means I am the Messiah, The Descendant of Grimmbane, the rightful savior of Remnant. You can't deny that as much as you want to, as long as this Mark still exists on my hand. It had chosen me. Without that, you are still a Faker."  
"You're right... let's see about that..." I still had my hand under my chin, even as I walked closer to him. "That means I just had to wait until the Mark realized that you're not qualified to be any Messiah, and choose me instead... well, I guess I had to be patient."  
I was hoping it will elicit an amusing response from him, but alas, my provocation went too well. Me and my big mouth again...  
He just exploded.  
"You. Cannot. Be. The Messiah."  
The golden eyes suddenly burns with rage, releasing a pressure that pushes me backward, the wind blows about and makes a whirlwind around him. I can barely stand my ground, and as I turns to Weiss behind me, she was also blown with Cang's sudden temper tantrum.  
No matter. She'll be alright, since I was the one who pissed the snake Faunus off this time. I'm the one that will be in most danger, so I'd better worry about myself right now...  
"The Mark. Will Not. Choose you."  
I narrowed my eyes as he extended both his hands to his side, slowly began to hover in the air. His eyes appears to be surrounded by golden glow, spreading apart and panning out around it. His Aura envelops his body in the form of black and white whirlpool, radiating sheer power in literal sense before me. It's... damn, it's too much.  
He is terrifyingly powerful. I give him that.  
After a moment, I realize that my feet was shaking. I felt like fainting already in the face of this overwhelming power, I can barely stand, my knees are weak. But, even so, my mind telling me to fight it and stand my ground. I managed, but as I said, just barely.  
"I am Cang Long, The Messiah." He said, his voice even more distorted than usual. "You cannot be a Messiah, Hei Lang. You're weak. You're a Faker. You don't have the Mark. What chance you have against the evils of the world? Look at yourself, you can barely stand in my presence. So tell me now, my friend Hei Lang..."  
All in a sudden, four glyphs appears around him. Yes, the glyph with similar form with the ones Weiss also conjured, yet they glows with different light. Red, green, blue, yellow. They turns brighter, then transforms into figures that I recognized...  
His Servants. The dark-skinned old man with brown hooded cloak, a bald man with blue skin and strange armor on his back, a man with deathly white skin and red mantle, and a blonde woman with long nails... and dressed scantily. All of them are here...  
And all of them, including Cang Long himself, were looking down at me with judging eyes.  
"... who and what are you really? Admit the truth."  
Ah, yes. That's a good question, really—

(Play Aimee - Last Stardust (Soundtrack Edit)

Who actually am I? Jaune Arc? Hei Lang? Descendant of Grimmbane? The Gamer? To be honest, I don't really know. I'm not really certain on my own identity, as of now. I can use different identity just by using my power, changing my title, it was easy to hide your true self.  
I put on this mask of [Hei Lang] to become a Hero of Justice that Jaune Arc could never be. I said that before. I want to become a superhero so bad, a superhero who would save everyone and never let anyone drown in their sadness. Even if I would eventually fail in the end...  
Just like that man.  
A man who gave me his ideals. A man who I could never remember—  
No, I think... I can remember him now. A bit.  
I closed my eyes, letting the world goes on without me as I dive, deep down my own memories... the memories of six years ago.  
________________________________________  
I've seen hell and experienced it firsthand.  
I walked through the burning heart of Vale, stepped on the scorching ground and past the crumbling debrises of the buildings. I saw many bodies, most of them I didn't recognize. A few that I did recognize... I bitterly ignored them, because they were too far gone.  
I couldn't save them.  
Why I walked there, though? I knew there's nobody I could save, if the stench of death that reeks and permeates around me were any indication. Blazing flames as far as I can see, consuming the once-lively city mercilessly, turned it into a hell just in a moment.  
Once again, I asked myself, why am I here anyway? I've been lucky to survive the ferocious assault of The White Fang and apparently the only survivor of it, why I even bothering to go through hell just to see that everything is gone?  
It was stupid.  
My body slowly losing the strength and will to go on, and eventually slumped down on the scorching ground. It felt so hot and it hurts so much, but... I can't move anymore. I can only see the crimson red sky as I looked up, strangely I felt so... at peace.  
So, here lies Jaune Arc, a boy who can't even do anything right. Can't save anyone and actually wants to save people, but ends up killing himself without saving anybody. I can't imagine how that would sound in my obituary.  
Yeah... I'm dying here, with nobody to save me. My family just went on a mission, and here I was, alone, had stolen my father's sword and shield and pretending to be a Hero... what a foolish boy. Now I can't be anything, as I can't go on any longer. I will die here...  
I waited for it to come, waited for death to come and take me, if it could, gently. I've already lost most feeling in my hand and feet, and was silently staring into the red sky blankly. The shattered moon, it looks so beautiful, glimmering with silver lights...  
Ah, at least I'll be gone after watching a beautiful sight... I have but one regret—  
"He's alive!"  
My dull eyes suddenly widened.  
"Thank god...! He's alive!"  
What...? Whose voice is that?  
A figure appears before my eyes. As my eyesight had already gone worse, I can't even see the figure clearly. I felt the figure took a grip to my hand, then shaking and... sobbing? I don't know, my ears can't hear very well too.  
"Thank you... thank you...!"  
The figure cleared up a bit. A tall man with tousled hair...  
"I'm so glad I found you..." The man said, with a rather shaky voice. "I'm so glad I found someone..."  
His grip on my hand became a bit tighter, but it doesn't hurt. Not that I can feel anything too much anyway... but that doesn't matter. What matters now is...  
"I have been saved..." He said.  
I don't understand. If anything, he's the one who had saved me, and I'm the one who had been saved. Why did he say that?  
I can see his brown eyes above the spectacles he wore, and those eyes of his slowly shed tears... which falls onto my face. A brief moment passed, I don't know how long exactly, but then everything was filled... with green light.  
________________________________________  
I opened my eyes again. That was everything I can remember for now.  
All the memory was very murky, I admit.  
But yeah, the only thing I remember of that day six years ago is that it was hot and that I couldn't even breathe, and... that I was trying to save someone, but that someone ended up dying after all. My attempt was in vain.  
I thought about that, and I hate it. I hate it when people try so hard and die anyway. And don't forget that man—he said something about saving him. At first, I didn't realize what he meant, but after years of thinking and training, now I knew why he said that.  
He wants to save everyone, but his attempt was in vain. Just like me. He wants everyone to be safe and happy, sharing their love and compassion for the others. He wants nothing than to save the world, to save everyone. However, I knew he failed.  
That day was his biggest mistake. I don't know how many mistakes he had made, but the last one certainly did the greatest impact on his life. He gave his dream to save the world to someone, to pass on his ideals... to me. To become a Hero of Justice he could never become.  
I will make his dream come true. I promised to him and myself long time ago, right?  
"I am Hei Lang, a Hero of Justice."  
I finally said my answer, looking up to the so-called Messiah with a decision in my heart.  
"And I will protect everyone and the world, even if I have to stand up against you, Cang Long, The Messiah..."  
I took Gan Jiang and Mo Ye out from my inventory, gripped the black saber in my hand and pointed it at Cang, causing him to sneer condescendingly.  
"...even if I am really a Faker."  
Inside me, an unknown, but warm sensation beats along with my heart, strengthening my resolve for unknown reason.


	14. Interlude II: The Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror, who is the strongest of all...?

Life is never easy for a Schnee.  
Weiss Schnee is fully aware of that fact.  
Especially in present times. The Schnee Dust Company have been in war with the Faunus for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. Nicholas Schnee's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as she can remember... meaning, she had witnessed the conflict between her family and the Faunus ever since her childhood.  
Then there's the White Fang. Those masked scums.  
And ever since she was a child, she had watched her family and friends disappear. Board members... executed. A countless shipments of Dust, their company's hard efforts, stolen shamelessly by those degenerates. And every day, her father would come furious... that made for a very difficult childhood for her.  
She's a victim. She despise the White Fang mainly because they were the cause of her past sufferings, and in extension, she never particularly trust the Faunus. Never once she believed that they are more than a bunch of rapscallion who would stab her from behind, given the chance. Because that's what they truly are.  
They are a bunch of liars,thieves, and murderers. Nothing more.  
Nothing so far had challenged her opinion about them. As she heard so many atrocities committed by the White Fang, her view of them only get strengthened, and thus she was fully convinced that she was right. They were degenerates, a horde of annoying pests that should be eradicated in sight.  
What else they could be? She would never accept them as equals, despite some protests from some Faunus sympathisans and those humans who even raised arms to defend the Faunus, siding with the White Fang. She would never understand those guys... the Liu Family. Were they so blinded that they can't see the Faunus as a bunch of degenerates?  
By all means, someone should make them realize that siding with those beasts was not a wise decision. They would get betrayed as soon as they turned their back at the Faunus. Honestly, let them be betrayed, they would only understand when those scums showed their true colors.  
She hates them. The White Fang, The Symphatisans, The Liu Family. They made her life very difficult, both in the past and present. They never stopped being a nuisance for her well-being, and she never stopped hating them either. The feeling is mutual.  
As time passes and she grows older, it just gets worse... to the point that she would consider it the worst experience of her life.  
It's all thanks to one particular Faunus, who appears out of nowhere.  
________________________________________  
A few weeks ago, that was where it all began.  
Her father Jacques had completed their company's joint project with the Atlas Military under General Ironwood, a completely new type of aircraft. The Schneewitchen, which, according to her father, was a miracle of innovation, made possible only by through the tireless work of Remnant's greatest minds. A symbol of unity and cooperation between the Kingdoms.  
The first in a long line of new ties between the people of this world. A sign, that though one live far from each other, they will stand together. That was when the Schnee Dust Company present the next level of aerial transportation, and she was also there to witness it.  
She saw the guest list, glanced over it. The Headmaster of Atlas and Beacon, a few members from the Council with the name of Buckbeard, Blacklight and Rais, then some Huntress from Arc and Nikos family, along with some other big names... they are all important figures.  
As for her, she was assigned to watch over the interior of the ship, but she was a bit late... she wasn't a morning person at all. After she read that list, she ran as fast as she can.  
Nevertheless, she went to the ship anyway as her father doing his speech to impress all the guests who had been invited and came there, to fulfill her role. She wants to take part to uphold her family's honor, however small it would be. She knew that her uncle, aunt and cousin was in the ship too, as a passenger in the official test flight... and there's her chance.  
She actually wants to run away from Atlas. Really. She wants to run away from her father, run away to... wherever she could, anywhere's better than being with her father. She feigned obedience to the man who had oppressed her childhood for years—at least she thinks so, as her memory was fuzzy for a few years back—all for this moment, today. She'll fly with the Schneewitchen and drops out somewhere without they even noticing—  
She sneaked around the ship, trying to enter the ship from the back entrance—before she met someone. A black-haired young man, wearing a Schnee Worker uniform complete with its fancy hat, fiddling with his scroll with seriousness—and then looked up at her.  
He was a... weird person, but the strangest thing he had was his eyes—they were golden with sharp pupils. She had never seen people with eyes like that, honestly.  
Strangely, he seems so surprised to see her there—she'd say that his face was suddenly paling but then he recovered quickly and hid his scroll inside his uniform as she walked closer, and gave her a smile. A really sweet and gentle smile, which felt somewhat... off. Suspicious.  
He still greeted her pleasantly, though. Maybe it's just her paranoia in effect.  
"Ah, um..." he said, somewhat awkward. "I hadn't realized that we would begun boarding yet. Would you wait for everyone to... oh! You are..." he trailed off.  
He tilted his head to the side... she doesn't know why, but she can't help but be reminded of a confused puppy when he did so. He doesn't look like any kind of a dog Faunus though, which increased his rapport in her eyes personally. She won't allow any animal on the ship.  
"Oh, it's you, Miss Schnee! I apologize!" He bowed, seemingly recognized her. "I hadn't informed that you would join us in the flight today. Will Mr. Schnee join us as well? I apologize if this sounds so ignorant, but well... I'm just a sudden replacement, so I don't really know about the schedule—"  
She smiled tensely at him, hoping that he wouldn't catch up to her lateness and noticed something off from her.  
"It's alright. And neither of us will be flying today, for your information." She said with a pleasant tone. "I simply wished to take a look at the masterpiece before it departed... is there a problem with that?"  
The young man just stared, observing her with narrowed eyes... before he bowed at her again, nodding absently. She noticed a strange glow from his eyes for a second—but she just dismissed that as a trick of light, or maybe it's just her imagination or... whatever it was. She was panicking, she had to hurry to the ship...  
"It's your father's ship after all, so no problem, Miss Schnee. But would you like me to escort you, Miss Schnee?" He asked carefully. "Actually, I have finished my duties for the ship at the moment... so I can be your guide. The ship is easy to get lost in, it is so vast and massive... you don't want to get lost in there, believe me."  
Good point. She actually hadn't learned anything about the ship interior yet—so without any sort of map or guide, she surely would get lost. But she just wants to get inside the ship without being noticed, that's all. In all honestly, she could care less about getting lost. That being said, she's already lied about her reason to the young worker, so... she'll play along.  
"Very well, then... that would be lovely, Mr..."  
"Chulainn. Very pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Schnee." He nodded with a smile on his face. "Ladies first, by the way." He gestured up to the stairway toward the ship.  
She frowned at the name, as she was very familiar with the name of Atlas's mythical hero, Cu Chulainn. But it should be a mere coincidence, or maybe his parents can't think of another name for their children. Not to say it was also a violation to Remnant's color naming culture.  
She walked by him without another look at him, and he followed suit, just a step behind her. He just wordlessly lurked behind her, easily maintaining calm steps all the way, face eeriely emotionless. She felt a bit suspicious, as he stayed in her blind spot behind her, he could struck her down easily if he had a really nasty intention. She gripped Myrtenaster tightly on her waist, ready to counter any sneak attack—  
But it never came. Instead, as they walked up to the Passenger's Room, the strange young man opened his mouth again without any warning.  
"Maybe it just my imagination... but something tells me that you're hiding something, Miss Schnee."  
"What?!"  
She turned at him, and the young man just lifted his hands, smiling in false surrender.  
"I'm sorry, I got this impression that I may have done something not to your liking...clearly." He said, a bit sarcastic. "I apologize in advance... but you seemed off with your way of talking, and your behaviour. Is something wrong? A problem, perhaps? You look tense."  
She frowned almost instantly, her fingers twitching tensely.  
"It is none of your concern." She replied coldly. "It's not your place to ask that. You should keep your thoughts to yourself, Mr. Chulainn, and stop prying on anyone else's business."  
She glared at him, but those golden eyes didn't flinch. Moments later, he apparently had given up as he glanced around... or maybe he's thinking about something else. Who cares and who knows about that, really? If he wants to help anyone with their problem, he should try to find anyone who needs help! She doesn't need any help from anyone!  
She felt anger. She is a Schnee. Although she wasn't perfect—yet—she doesn't want to be helped, she will overcome all her problems by herself. She will uphold their family name, she will be a Huntress who would change people's opinion about her... and she wants to do it alone, without a help from her family, her father be damned. With that in mind...  
Why she should accept help from a complete stranger?  
"Do you want to run away, Miss Schnee?"  
Those words broke her thoughts, her icy blue eyes widened hearing that from the young man.  
"What are you—"  
"Don't even bother denying it, Miss Schnee." Chulainn said. "I noticed your weird behaviour just now. You want to use this test flight as an opportunity to run away from your father's reach. Is that right, Miss Schnee? You may have coordinated this plan with your family in this ship... they will keep their mouth shut about your disappearance, I guess?"  
"How did you know—"  
"Irrelevant. I have my reliable sources. What matters is that you want to run away from your own father, using this aircraft. There's no doubt of that, I can see it clearly, you're not here to just enjoy the flight. You have another purpose on your mind, Miss Schnee."  
"You don't have any proof of that, Mr. Chulainn."  
"Indeed I don't."  
"Then don't ever try to accuse someone you don't even know of something you just thought!"  
"But you do want to run away, aren't you?"  
"I wasn't going to run away," She denied her actual intention once again. "I never planned to do that, you don't know anything! You know nothing about me, Mr. Chulainn!"  
"Let's say I believe you," Chulainn paused, looking at her with a sceptical glance. "In fact, you don't really seem like the type to run away... in first glance anyway. But if, only if you were to run away, it does sound like a tempting offer, isn't it, Miss Schnee?"  
"... what do you mean?"  
She was distracted. Swayed by his words, his somewhat charismatic attitude, along with cryptic and vague talking, she began to ponder about his intention... why he would bother asking her that? He just a mere worker under her company's power, why would he care about her intention... to run away? Why she feel obliged to answer his question? Why is she feeling so weird? Something is... wrong, but Weiss can't put her fingers around it.  
"Well, running away from your responsibilities, leaving behind all the expectations from your family... you're the Heiress, right? Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like a truly heavy burden for your future." Chulainn said non-chalantly. "Have you consider it sometimes, to just run and abandon everything? You would certainly attain freedom for your own if you do so. Don't you feel tired, being held on a leash all the time?"  
"I never thought about anything like that!"  
"Yeah... right. I can see your doubts though, Miss Schnee." He just chuckled.  
She felt her teeth grinding as she attempts to hold her anger—not for the strange young man, but for herself. She agreed about everything he said, yet she can't afford herself to admit that. She wants to be free from her father, it was actually the truth. She just can't bring herself to be honest... her pride doesn't allow her to do so.  
And this young man, he—he just smirking smugly as if he knew everything about her. Does she truly so easy to read, and now he's reading her like an open book? Or he's just bluffing his way out to make her confess her true intention for riding this aircraft?  
Either way, she would never confess anything to him. Her pride as a Schnee won't allow that. She would never admit defeat to anyone, moreso a total stranger like him. He just a Substitute Worker who would be replaced by the real Worker next day, so he most likely won't ever meet her again. She was completely certain about that.  
"Only cowards would run away from their problems." She said finally, her voice soft.  
"That maybe be true, Miss Schnee," Chulainn said with another sweet smile on his face. "However, once, I too attempted to run away from my responsibility, from my role on this world we all live inside. That... sadly, didn't end very well for myself and everyone I deem precious. I regretted that, very dearly."  
He sighed deeply, with some hint of sadness that Weiss didn't miss. What possibly could happen to him in the past, she doesn't know, and most likely would never know.  
"I'm fully aware that I don't have any right to talk about your problems, but let me offer you an advice, Miss Schnee." He looked at her with his expression still sad. "Never abandon your responsibility. You must go back to them, but you certainly don't need to listen to anyone on how to do it. Not your father, not your family, not anyone. You are not a toy, a pawn, or a tool, you are your own person. You just need to do what you think is right, nothing else."  
"... you think so?"  
"I speak from my personal experience. Your destiny is not anyone's decision over yours, you must remember that. You decide what to do yourself."  
That was it. She believes in his words, just like that. Who or what this young man is, what really his intention in questioning her action, why he cares, she doesn't really know. But this man looks so reliable, so charismatic, so understanding—as if he's reading her soul like a book. But that wasn't likely, maybe he just had his information from his sources, as he said.  
"I... still don't know who you are, but your words certainly helps." She tried to smile, but wasn't sure that her attempt was successful or not. "I'm... grateful, Mr. Chulainn."  
"Likewise. It was fun talking with you, Miss Schnee." He smiled again. "I'm glad I can... understand you. Finally I can convince you to not run away..."  
"I told you I wasn't going to run away. What we talked about was just a speculative question."  
"Yeah, right. I believe you." Chulainn just rolled his eyes. "I'm not suspicious, not at all."  
"That was true!"  
"You are being stubborn now... I just learned something new about you." He chuckled. "That was amusing, Miss Schnee. Never knew someone of your stature have that kind of attitude..."  
"You certainly loves talking with people, are you?" She asked, a bit puzzled. "Asking people about sensitive matters and question them about that, and pressing them on the answer. You definitely have no shame, Mr. Chulainn."  
"That's... mostly true, except for the last part. I just want to understand people, that is all."  
"I somehow doubt it—"  
She had to cut herself off when she heard explosions in the distance. Instead of continuing, she started moving to a large window nearby, followed by the young man at a slower pace, walking right behind her like before, at which point she directed her gaze to the scene outside.  
What she saw was as confusing as it was horrendous. It was…a total chaosensuing in the scene that she could see, nothing she could focus on and make sense of, for they consists of blurs, rubbles, and fiery explosions. Carnage was spread onto the scenery beneath them.  
One of the nearby buildings had seemed to be utterly destroyed, crashing down in a massive pile that had already begun to drown in flames. She saw what looked like a horde of those AK-Series droids of Atlas Military, then some of Spider Droids also followed suit, moving through the grounds, machine guns firing rapidly in the direction of the crowds already rushing from the presentation hall where everyone was present for her father's speech before she made her way up here.  
Unheard screams mixing with vague gunshots to make a bizarre effect to the strange sight. It was terrifying and panicking her at the same time, and she can't do anything than watch the bizarre spectacle for a moment. So she just stands there, with Chulainn behind her in silence.  
She saw what must have been Huntsman and Huntress blurring in colorful flashes between the firing droids and the crowds, deflecting fire with their own weapons and Semblances, looks so easy to do in a single glance—but that didn't change the fact that they were being forced to remain where they were or else expose the unprotected crowds from the attacks.  
Worse, the droids were arranged strategically in such a way that the crowds didn't have anywhere to run toand their terrified rush was halted by their protector themselves, The Huntsmans and Huntresses keeping them where they were. She saw counter attacks from those who could spare the focus as the others protecting what they could, saw droids collapse, but it doesn't seemed to matter as other machines merely stepped into place, replacing them.  
She swore she could see a figure with black clothes and red hair absorbing a Spider Droid's beam and return the force back with an unknown means, utterly destroying the attacking colossus of steel. It was too far for her to see anything in detail though... it's probably his or her Semblance in effect.  
That merely was a brief reprise before things went to hell again, as the figure was kicked back by the other Spider Droid. She felt Chulainn shifted uncomfortably behind her for some reason, but ignored it as she was still taken aback by this unexpected turn of event. This is simply ridiculous, she couldn't comprehend what's happening now...  
Why would the Atlas droids attack the guests of this event anyway? Did someone hacked them and gave them different order? She can't think of the culprit other than the White Fang, since who else would did that, ruining their event with some sort of nefarious plans? Or a criminal mastermind who just wanted to create chaos as a distraction for the others while—  
While someone's getting to the aircraft to steal it! Or worse, destroy it. Of course, it was only her speculation, but what else would be the reason for someone to stir chaos before the eyes of professional Huntsmans and Huntresses? Those men and women were stronger than the droids, she knew that, so it would only be a matter of time before the attack stops.  
It would only stall for time for whoever it is to do what he wants with the aircraft! That's it!  
"They're after the Schneewitchen!" She said, turning herself to face Chulainn. "We have to tell the Captain to get this ship in the air, fast... take me to the Captain, now!"  
Chulainn nodded silently without even looking at her, she hoped that he had already come to the same conclusion as her—but not before she saw a brief hesitation on his face, which only last for a milisecond… she almost missed that expression. She wonders what is bothering him—  
Then the aircraft suddenly shook violently without warning, making her lose her balance in an instant—and as she stumbled with the abrupt shaking, falling back into Chulainn's waiting arms while the young man braced himself on the window, preventing her to crash her face with the hard, bullet-proof glass.  
Damn that was embarassing for her. She let out a little huff of expelled breath as she rocked into him, but quickly steadied herself against his frame, waiting for the airship to stabilize... and refusing to look at him, opting to shout in irritation instead, hiding her scarlet cheeks.  
"W—what on Remnant was t—that?!" She stuttered.  
"I honestly don't know, but the aircraft is flying." Chulainn answered. "That's weird, usually they would inform us first before flying. Either they forgot the procedure, or..."  
"This ship must have been hijacked." She finished. "Probably by someone from The White Fang... those rapscallions."  
"...The White Fang?"  
"Yes, of course!" Weiss shouted, a bit exasperated. "Who else would try and hijack this ship on its official flight while causing chaos in the front of Atlas and Beacon's Headmaster?!"  
"I don't know... you probably shouldn't jump to conclusion too quickly." Chulainn shrugged. "Maybe it was them, maybe it wasn't them at all. Maybe someone wants to frame the White Fang for their crimes. Maybe someone from The C—"  
"You don't know anything about the White Fang." She cut in. "They are just a bunch of—"  
Just before the insult comes off from her mouth, the aircraft shook again, causing her to let out a shriek of surprise as she once again held her body against Chulainn just to prevent her from colliding with the window, face first.  
Now, as the aformentioned face become flustered with red tints, Chulainn raised his voice.  
"Well...with all due respect, Miss Schnee, I think it will be better if you go to the Passenger's Room instead."  
Weiss didn't understand what he's saying at the moment, but pushed him away from her as the ship straightened at the control of... whoever is now piloting it. Yes, she realize that the ship was moving, of course. Even an idiot would realize it instantly.  
"Wha—excuse me?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "Who do you think you are?"  
"I suppose... you'll be safer there. I will go to the Control Room to check what is happening."  
"Don't tell me what to do." She said harshly. "Besides, why I can't go with you?"  
"Well, I just have this sinking feeling that something bad is happening up there... seeing the situation outside." He shrugged. "For all we know, the ship may have already been hijacked by someone... it's dangerous, so—"  
"All the more reason for me to go." She said simply. "If the ship is hijacked as you said, then I will stop whoever dared to do something as atrocious as this! Think about it, if you go up against them on your own, you'd certainly die, Mr. Chulainn."  
"Um, you think I can't handle one or two fight on my own?"  
"Certainly. If you can, surely you would be doing something better with your life right now." She said non-chalantly. "Like becoming a Huntsman or whatever suits your fancy. I doubt your current job is what you really wanted to do... am I right, Mr. Chulainn?"  
She doesn't want to mock him really, but that just slipped from her mouth before she can hold herself back. Fortunately, Chulainn doesn't seem to be affected by her offhand insults and just carried on as if he doesn't even acknowledge the minor slight even a bit.  
"Well, I can fight a bit... but yes, a Substitute Worker isn't what I really want to be." He said, smiling like before. "I want to become a Savior. To save the world with any means necessary."  
"Isn't that too big of a dream for you?"  
"Maybe... or maybe not, Miss Schnee. We'll see." He chuckled. "Anyway, I strayed too far from the topic... we should focus. Do you really want to come with me to the Control Room?"  
She just stared blankly at him, making the young man blink for a few times.  
"... do you really need to ask?"  
Chulainn sighed deeply in resignation.  
"... good point. Be careful anyway."  
Then they went further up the stairs, with Chulainn insisting to lead the way this time. As they go further to the Control Room, she sometimes saw him touching the side of his head with his hand and closes his eyes—a gesture she didn't miss, but didn't understand either. She doesn't intend to ask anyway, as it would make some unnecessary noises that would attract the hijacker's attention.  
Chulainn led the way with careful steps, making no noise and no needless movement. For a Substitute Worker who appeared out from nowhere, Weiss had to say that she was impressed. Maybe this man could do much more than he lets on? Not to say how he followed her from behind earlier... like a shadow. If she didn't see him, she wouldn't have realized his presence.  
They snuck around in silence, before they finally arrived before the Control Room. Chulainn walks up to one side of the door, while Weiss approaches the other young man with golden eyes brought up one finger to his mouth as he turns the door knob with his free hand...  
But as they barged into the room, Chulainn rolling on the floor and Weiss brandishing her Myrtenaster to point at whoever the hijacker of the Schneewitchen is, what greeted them are total silence. As they realize the eerieness in the room, they also fell silent...  
Chulainn was right... Something bad was happening, or in this case, happened. The pilot and co-pilot... They were there, as their duty assigned them to be. Only in the way that she never imagined they would ever be.  
The pilot was on his seat, his entire body being scorched and burned, along with his white clothes. The skin had blackened and cooked out, making the bones clearly visible. The eye sockets was slowly hollowing out, a feature that let itself be known as the pilot's lifeless head tilted back to face Weiss, his melted eyes drips slowly to the floor...  
The Heiress shook with utter shock, letting out a terrified shriek while she fell down to the floor, shaking with horror. She frantically stood up and looked around to her surroundings, anywhere that is not the pilot's direction—and found something similarly terrifying instead.  
On the ceilings of the Control Room, the co-pilot was impaled through his chest with a sort of a barbed red spear, his blood was soaking his clothes and dripping slowly through the spear and drops to her face... she can't move until she looked at the co-pilot's face, whose eyes were wide and mouth was open, as if he was killed even before his scream ends. The haunted look in the dead man's face was crippling her heart with terror, and she can't do anything—  
To her chagrin and surprise, Chulainn doesn't even look bothered one bit by the bizarre scene before them. Just a brief glance and blank stare at the two unfortunate victim is all he does. But, more importantly... something really wrong was happening here, and she doesn't have any explanation for it, nor she wants to explain what is this all about.  
"N—no..." She stuttered, while gripping Myrtenaster tighter in her hand. "I—I..."  
How this could be happened? Who did this to them? Why would anyone do that to them? And how they did it—no, the right question is... if they were dead, then why is the aircraft still flying? No one is flying the ship at the moment! How this could be—  
Her thoughts were cut off when the light of the Control Room suddenly cut off on its own, engulfed them in a total darkness... the last thing she saw is a pair of golden eyes, glowing in dark before something hits her from behind and sent her to the realm of unconsciousness.  
She passed out unceremoniusly.  
________________________________________  
As she woke up, she found that someone had moved her to a completely different place. She couldn't point out where are she exactly, thanks to the darkness surrounding her, but as she found herself sitting on something that feels similar to a passenger's seat, she concludes that she was indeed inside the Passenger's Room.  
Now, the next question is... who brought her here? Chulainn? No, she knew that the young man was in front of her when... something or someone hit her from behind. The Hijacker? Most likely... and must be the same one who killed the pilot and co-pilot before. That is, if he acted on his own without any colleague or underlings.  
But then, why the Hijacker spared her life? If he (or she) could struck down innocent people and killed them with such cruelty, why he couldn't end her life when her guard was down? And left her without any restraint to her person whatsoever? Whoever the Hijacker is, either he's too stupid to bind her in her seat or he doesn't even consider her a threat to his plans.  
As she stood up from her seat, she gritted her teeth, fuming in anger. She will make sure that he would pay dearly for this insult and his misdeeds, whoever this lowlife is. No matter, must be a Faunus from the White Fang or one of those sympathisans group...  
And also, where's Chulainn? Is he here too, had also been incapacitated by the Hijacker and brought here? Not—not that she cares about him or anything like that, but it's possible for the Hijacker to dismiss him as unimportant and... disposed him.  
As she thought of that, another thing was also brought to mind: where's her uncle, aunt and cousin? They were supposed to be here too—  
"Welcome to my new ship, Miss Schnee."  
A deep voice spoke through the darkness, eeriely distorting and echoing in her ears. Sounds like something that was delivered by the whispers of the wind, feels neither close or distant... which is something she never experienced before. Some sort of Semblance?!  
"Who's there?!"  
She can't locate the source of the voice, but brandished Myrtenaster in response of it. In turn, the voice replied with a chuckle, a soft chuckle that managed to send shivers up and down her spine. It was not a good thing, since it was completely out of fear.  
"My name is Cang Long..."  
As she heard another whisper in the darkness, she snarled something unladylike and sprung into action. She gestured with her weapon, activating her Glyphs while doing so and launches a blast of white light in a random direction. As the result, it was a brief but clear illumination in the dark, and she managed to see something in a good distance in front of her...  
A masculine figure drapped in a white overcoat, white haired and wearing a black mask, with another figure that hanged itself upside down by the neck—the second figure looks familiar. It was disturbingly similar to her uncle, Whitlock Schnee, but that can't be him, right—?  
Then, her attention was taken away by the red flash that engulfed the first figure and instantly made him vanish in the next second. That's what all she get in the light before darkness claimed itself and obscured everything again, but at least she now know her enemy. She just have to wait until she detect any other movement from him—  
"Show yourself, coward!"  
Glaring into the darkness, she found nothing but silence that answered her demand. Then she heard a soft giggle—not the man's voice, more like an adult woman—from behind her. She turned around, Myrtenaster ready to blast her into oblivion... but as she launches another attack, she found nothing. Nothing but another hanged figure, bizarrely resembling her aunt, Anya Schnee—  
Then she felt a soft breath brushed against the back of her neck, sending another shiver down her spine with a chuckle.  
"Here I am, Miss Schnee."  
Another turn around and she summons another Glyph, illuminating herself and her creepy assailant, who is right before her. A smug half-smile in his face, which upper parts was covered by his black mask... and as she looked down, she found another thing. White serpentine tail wriggling about and flickers, taking hold of Myrtenaster with surprising agility.  
She didn't let go of her weapon. What chance she has to fight this creep if he took away both her sight and her weapon? Without both, she will be practically defenceless, and therefore, losing Myrtenaster would be a fatal mistake. Just as she thought of that, Cang Long—the rapscallion's name—released his grip and teleports away with another red flash.  
And thus, she was left in the dark again. As her eyes began to adapt with the vast darkness surrounding her—as limited as human sight could be—she spotted another hanged figure. She doesn't want to acknowledge it to be her cousin's body, Maria Schnee, but—  
"What do you want?!" She demanded, her tone high and... supposedly, powerful. "Why are you here? Are you with the White Fang? Answer me!"  
For all she know, this assailant has killed all her family on the ship. No, she doesn't want to acknowledge that the bodies from before were her family, maybe it was just her imagination, maybe it was his Semblance, maybe he can cast illusion and tried to screw her mind—  
She was scared. From the previous skirmish, she knew that her assailant was a Faunus, with a mask, and possibly one of the Hijacker of this ship beside the woman whose voice she heard earlier. She knew she can't afford to feel afraid to this scum, but it can't be helped. The only thing prevented her from breaking down in fear was Myrtenaster, which was still in her grip.  
At the very least, she can still fight her assailants with that... right?  
Seeing that Cang Long didn't even bothered to reply to her question, the Heiress gritted her teeth in anger, tried to suppress her fear with her own way... which is, asking more questions that bothers her mind since his first appearance.  
"How did you turn the lights off in this ship?!" She snarled, feeling droplets of sweat forming on her skin. "Where is Chulainn!? Why did you do that to the pilot and co-pilot!?"  
Another silence. Then another giggle of a woman delivered by the wind, which resounded all over the place and come from all around her, before she heard his soft chuckle again.  
"First, I have my ways." He spoke. "As for the third question, I have to."  
"Why?!"  
"They have no value in their life. I have judged their souls, and thus I decided they weren't worth keeping around. Remnant has no need of them, so I removed them from it in haste."  
"What nonsense are you babbling about?!"  
Another silence ensues between them.  
"I don't expect you to understand my words, Miss Schnee." His voice echoes throughout the room, louder than before. "But as I have yet to fully understand you, I will kindly stall my judgement until the time comes when you have grown to your maximum potential."  
That's it, this man is just a lunatic. Weiss didn't even understand what he's talking about, and she doesn't want to understand either. He's a Faunus, and a White Fang member at that. She has no obligation to understand the likes of them, as she sees it as a colossal waste of time.  
"You are spouting nonsense!" Weiss snarled once again, feeling her courage slowly building up along with her anger. "You better tell me what is your true intention for your crime, or I will end your pitiful existence right here and right now, you rapscallion!"  
To her surprise, the response came quick without any silence, giggle or even chuckle.  
"I, of course, came only for the ship. Judging all of you is just an added bonus for me."  
He let another chuckle resounded in the room after that, but Weiss isn't fazed by it... or at least, she tried not to be fazed. She gripped Myrtenaster even tighter, focusing her Aura to strike with all her might whenever that man appears again. She was shaking both with fear and anticipation for the chance to gave him the justice he so well deserved to his face.  
"Judging, you say?"  
"Exactly. Only you managed to survive me, for your information." The masked man spoke again. "I spared you... and only you."  
As she detected the voice from behind her, she jerked and struck, only to hit nothingness, and jumped back, clicking her tongue in irritation... and fear. She realize she was breathing hard, her blue eyes blinking rapidly in the darkness, unseeing.  
Then, as if uninterrupted by her attack, Cang Long decided to speak again.  
"You are alone in this ship. Have you not realized it yet? Have you seen another crew member in this ship, honestly? I got rid of everyone in this ship, except you... as I said before."  
His chuckle send another shiver to Weiss' spine.  
"You're lying! I don't believe you!" She snarled fiercely, in an attempt to hide her fear. "If you expect me to believe whatever nonsense you're spouting, then you—"  
"Vali, take us higher. We're out of time." Cang Long ordered someone Weiss didn't know—probably the woman who giggled earlier—and in process, silencing her. "Miss Schnee, this ship is now under my command, and nothing you do will change that. Just know that any struggle or any attempted heroic will be pointless from this moment onwards."  
Weiss took a breath, swallowing slightly. She doesn't even know how the masked rapscallion and his minion could assume control of the Schneewitchen without being in the Control Room, how could they do that? She wonders if this was the Semblance of Cang Long or that Vali woman, in effect or anything other than that.  
But, it can wait, she suppose. Now she had to ask him a more important thing.  
"What about... him?" She then asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"What about Chulainn?" She asked Cang Long again. "What did you do to him?"  
A total silence was her answer for a moment. Only the mechanical hum and stirring of the now airing Schneewitchen were heard as she glared into the darkness, filling her head with unwanted imagination.  
It fueled her fear further, but she waited and waited... until the real answer came, in a rather hearty laugh, echoing madly within the aircraft with the same distorting effect as his chuckles before. This was more terrifying than any of them, and all of them combined. Her knees and arms were shaking uncontrollably, but she braced herself and kept her ground—she can't afford to shame herself, she's a Schnee—!  
"Oh, Miss Schnee. Didn't you get the memo?" Cang Long said in a rather mocking tone. "I find it hard to believe that you can't connect the dots after everything I've said and done... but very well, I shall enlighten you. Your second question, isn't it?"  
"... what?!"  
Red light flashed before her, and the masked man's figure was exposed to Weiss in all his glory, his body shining with white and black luminescence. But that doesn't matter for Weiss at the moment, as she lunged at him, focusing her Aura and thrusting her rapier forward—  
Her glyph expanded from the tip of Myrtenaster, the rapier bursting with blue and white energy and engulfing the masked man with it. It seemed to work at first, what with the snake Faunus taking a step back and grunting... only for him to dismiss it with one swipe of his hand, which covered by an azure green gauntlet, rather nonchalantly.  
"So... that's your Glyph. That was interesting, now I understood your power..." Cang Long mused. "It does still need to be trained further, you still have room for improvement... I'd like to give you some pointers, but as I'm running out of time, I digress. Now I will tell you—"  
He grabbed the blade of Myrtenaster and leans forward. Weiss' eyes widened as she scanned every major features of the slithery bastard in front of her. Messily laid out white hair with some black strands, black mask, white overcoat, snake tail, and a pair of glowing golden...  
... wait, golden... eyes?!—  
"—that I am Chulainn, and Chulainn was me."  
That's—that's impossible. How he could—  
She blinked, and in an instant, an iron-hard fist slammed violently into her stomach, delivered a brief but severe sting of pain and sent her to the realm of unconsciousness again... with one last thought running in her mind.  
'Why?'  
________________________________________  
The rest is history after that.  
The smug snake bastard made her his means to escape with the aircraft. He negotiated his way out with his father, while lifting her upside down in the air like all the victims in the ship with an unknown means, in front of all the guests who had been gathered and recovered from the chaos. During the process, she was completely helpless to resist and fight back.  
Her mouth, gagged. Her body, incarcerated. Before all those important people, acquaintances of his father, she was utterly humiliated by the snake Faunus, who seemed to take such great enjoyment from the mere act of shaming her. She just lucky she wore a combat skirt that day, or her pride would take a greater blow than what it already had.  
In the end, while she was unharmed, The Schneewitchen was stolen, every single dead body inside it were exposed to the crowd, and the slithery rapscallion escaping with his other minion, who had blended in the crowd since the beginning of the event. The red-haired one, the one that she vaguely saw in the battle against the droids.  
Honestly, she doesn't know what exactly happened in the premise, only the claim from Cang Long that they weren't the ones who hacked the droids. Someone else did it before they do, but they used the opportunity to their advantage anyway. Their mission is to steal the aircraft, first and foremost. Nothing else. But that beside the point...  
See, this is why she never liked or trusted any Faunus. They never once proven and presented themselves other than a bunch of degenerates. Especially that one Faunus. He is a liar, thief, and murderer all in one, and also a delusive megalomaniac to top all of that. He thinks that everything he's done is justice to the world while in fact, it was all evil. Pure evil incarnate.  
The fact that he was smirking so smugly while explaining his belief doesn't help either.  
He deceived her. He had abused her trust to him as Chulainn, how dare he did it to her. All his reassuring talk about understanding and helping her with her internal problems, it was all lies. In her eyes, it was him toying with her, crushing her with the game of emotion he played.  
Since that day, never would she trust a Faunus again. She would never let any of those beasts get her from behind like Cang Long did, never would she lower her guard around a Faunus again... but, if there's any good thing about him, it was only his advice before his betrayal.  
Her destiny is hers to decide as he said. Therefore, she will do it... she will become a proper Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and a true Huntress just like her sister Winter, and then bring justice (and vengeance!) to the slithery bastard, Cang Long. That was her resolve.  
That was her resolve... at least, before another event happens in few weeks later.  
________________________________________  
Here she was in the White Castle, preparing for the Charity Concert that her father Jacques had arranged in the new heart of Vale. It has been six years since the last time she visited here, just after the White Heart Assault, also known as Great Vale Fire incident. Nevertheless, she was happy to see everything here became much better than it was back then.  
Not that she remembered much of her time here anyway. Another incident happened to her when she had no bodyguard or escort with her, only with her childhood friend. They were kidnapped by some people of unknown group... her father never told her anything more than that, but that incident apparently caused her a great deal of trauma, and with it, a partial loss of memory.  
As result, she didn't remember much of her day in Vale. Her sole childhood friend, whom her father blamed guilty for indirectly causing the incident, was brought to Atlas by the General before her father can do anything worse to him, and never to be seen again... until today.  
Kokuto Akira was here, assigned by the General to be one of her bodyguards. She was glad to see him... except the fact that she doesn't need any bodyguard, and he always refuse to tell her what happened six years ago. Not to say that his attitude had became annoying at best, and intolerable at worst. She doesn't need his sarcasm and profanity, thank you very much.  
Only one thing that she heard from him, when he slipped up... a question.  
"Do you remember him?"  
Who? She doesn't remember anyone or anything due to her memory loss, and as far as she knew, she only remembered his presence on her side, no one else. Her father never mentioned anything about anyone else in Vale either... and Kokuto didn't want to elaborate further on the matter he spoken of, closing his mouth shut after that.  
That insufferable brat. The only thing he's good at doing is repelling a horde of rabid fans of hers with some unknown method that she doesn't know about; the only thing that she knew was those fans' reaction... they were grossed out for some reason. Whatever that is...  
Oh, well. A Schnee doesn't have any time to care about trifling matters such as that, she has more important matters for her concern! As example, she had to adjust her singing voice for the event tonight; she can't afford to taint the good name of Schnee because of a simple mistake, right? It was to be expected for a Schnee to be perfect at everything she did!  
...Yes, 'as expected', 'just as I thought' were common words of praise and commendation for her. For a Weiss Schnee, being showered by those uplifting words was nothing more than a formality, which eventually escalated to a mere daily chore. She was tired of all that.  
Outside her vendetta with a slithery bastard named Cang Long, she does have another issue for her concern. She doesn't have a sense of self identity, aside of her family name.  
Except her family, no one would refer to her as 'Weiss'. Always 'Miss Schnee' this, 'Miss Schnee' that... oh, except for that brat Kokuto, he's always impudent and uncaring for any titles she had... that was heartwarming, honestly, but she wished more people would see her for 'who she is'... than 'what she is'. What should she do to change that?  
"Hi there."  
As soon as she finished another one of her 'yelling sessions' to Kokuto, someone she would never expect walked up to her and greeted her with a bright smile. A blonde young man, he was wearing a black hoodie with a white armor outside it, and a blue jeans... looks pretty plain. Almost bland, she would say, if it wasn't for the ornate sword strapped on his waist.  
Although his smile brought her some sense of reassurement, she couldn't do anything more than greet him back with the way that only a Schnee could do.  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
Of course, a hard glare and hostile questions, Schnee-style. That's the best she can do.  
"My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue—"  
She lost interest immediately after the mention of his full name. He's one of those people... those boys that have only cared about the perks of her last name. One of those people that only saw her as a 'Schnee'. Why she thought so...? it's too obvious in her eyes. His attempts to flirt with her in their meeting was painfully visible, he tried too hard...  
Who is he anyway? Sure, he's an Arc, but she never heard of any Jaune... she suppose?  
It was strange. She knew and remembered nothing about this guy, but she feel... weird. Jaune, Jaune... that name was unfamiliar, but she felt something akin to a nostalgia at the sight of the blonde boy's smile. Did she actually knew him, maybe she met him six years ago, before she lost her memory? But Jaune doesn't seem to know or remember her either...  
Must be her imagination after all... so, nevermind then.  
Regardless, this unknown doofus has to leave before her patience ran out, which isn't much in the first place. The situation was getting out of the hand pretty quickly, but thankfully Kokuto came before something worse happens, and defused the escalating situation.  
It turns out that Jaune was her other bodyguard beside Kokuto for this event, as a replacement for his father Saffron Arc. That was new, she didn't know that, nobody told her about that! So, maybe an apology to the young man is in order... and for Oum's sake, why is he always trying to flirt with her? A natural blonde, he said? Ugh, give her a break...  
As she walked away from Kokuto and Jaune, she accidentally overheard them talking, and turned back at them. She saw the serious expression in the blonde boy's face as he listened to Kokuto's briefing on his duty, along with some weird hand gestures, as if pressing something invisible in the air. What a weird guy... who knows, maybe even weirder than Kokuto.  
Well, she doesn't know what he's doing... but at the very least, he's serious about his duty. That's commendable for a boy his age, so she'll give him that. Maybe he's not as bad as she thought before, maybe she's a bit too quick on judging him at the first glance... alright, she suppose she'll give him a chance to prove himself.  
And if, only if, he does prove himself, she truly hopes that he will cease his cringeworthy attempts at flirting when they meet again. If he survived through this event... since the White Fang is fully guaranteed to try another assault on the Schnee Dust Company, with their new hero, Cang Long, on their side. She was unsure about keeping anyone safe and alive...  
Especially Jaune. His duty was the most dangerous one, as he would be the one to first notice the enemy, and also the most plausible target for the enemy. The chances of him surviving, with Cang Long on the enemy side... was very slim. She truly hates to admit it, but that was the undeniable fact...  
The slithery rapscallion was unbelievably powerful, with unknown powers in his arsenal. In her current level, she cannot possibly win against him... she need to be stronger, even stronger... she has to bring him down to her knees and stop his heinous acts with any means necessary, before he kills another innocent person. He has to be stopped.  
She observed carefully as Jaune walked to the Watchtower, silently watching him go with some guilt and unease within her cold heart. And... she suddenly wonders...  
Why is his back looks so big, though? As if he was burdened by the weight of the world...  
And why seeing his back made her feel something akin to reminiscence and nostalgia?  
________________________________________  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee."  
Sometime later, as she walked up to the stage, she was greeted by the sight of her audiences, the ones who come from both Vale and outside it, all want to watch and hear her sing. She smiled a bit, feeling appreciated. But are they rooting for herself, Weiss, or just a 'Schnee'?  
She doesn't know, honestly. As she said before, it's always like this for her, ever since she can remember... since her childhood, long time ago. As she closed her eyes and began to sing, memories started to come back to her. Those hollow and pretending voices, resounded unpleasantly inside her head.  
'Miss Schnee really can do anything.'  
'She's amazing at both piano and singing, her future is sure to be bright.'  
She was always showered by words of praise and commendation. No matter what she did, as long as she put in some effort she could be better than most... personally, she thought so. For the sake of being a 'Schnee', she thought everything she did had a value, she thought her results were as expected.  
Back then, she was still naive, still hoping for an acknowledgement from her father. But—  
Everything she did splendidly, that was also what her father thought as well.  
'As expected,'  
'Just as I thought,'  
... he and almost everyone else she met in her childhood always said those things.  
As she sang her song, another memory resurfaced. When she fought against the white knight in her training a week after the Cang Long incident, a fight that had earned her the scar across her left eye. Her father's Secretary pitted this creature against her as a test for her...  
The familiar armor piece which always stands by in the Schnee Museum, now possessed by a Possession-Type Grimm. The evil monster that are the bane of mankind... in their beck and call. The Schnee Dust Company created this abomination by capturing and accumulating small specimens of Possession-Type Grimm and crammed it into the armor.  
The Secretary said that this creature was three times the strength of the original, and actually said that she didn't have any chance against this thing. And then he had the gall to say that if she's still being insistent on her selfishness to attend Beacon, her father expected her to win... which is impossible, he said. Nobody expected her to pass this test, she was fully aware of this.  
But Weiss will not have any of it. With Myrtenaster ready and her stance steady, she lunged forward at the creature, staggering it with her attacks and then weave through its attacks... now she's done listening to her father and his minions.  
Living up to their expectations... she was tired of it all. Unreasonable as it may... she will pass this test and be free from their clutches. She will go to Beacon, no matter what. She will not become... a caged princess, held captive inside her own castle. No more.  
'Weiss, are you going to give up again?'  
In that fight, another memory resurfaced. When she was alone, playing with her piano... her dearest sister came. The one who she always look up with sparkling eyes, the one who she always admire...  
'W-Winter?'  
'Does that mean you're okay here, playing house?'  
A moment of carelessness cost her a clean hit from the iron-fisted giant, sending her to the ground, briefly breaking through her Aura and injuring her face. Aura does provide her with defence, but hers is almost at its limit... not that she had that much in the first place.  
But this is no problem for her at all. This is nothing for her. She can do it... as a Schnee—no, that's wrong. She was wrong from the start, she was completely wrong to assume herself with the identity of the great Schnee name. That was her greatest mistake so far.  
She used to think she was special. But her sister's words and prestige in Atlas showed her the truth. Not to say the incident with Cang Long was sort of... enlightening. She had come to a realization that all those praises and welcoming atmosphere during her childhood, it was only because of her 'Schnee' name. She was far from perfection, there were so many people above her, greater and stronger than her. She was arrogant to assume that she was 'above the others' merely because of her family name.  
Weiss used to carry that distorted view, 'Schnee Family Pride' or 'Schnee Family Name', all that bollocks. Thanks for that, She never once had a sense of self... until now. All her vanity, it stops now. She's not just playing house, she's not just a 'Schnee'. She will create a self that she herself can be proud of... just like her sister.  
She will be a True Huntress and the rightful Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company with her own way, exceeding anyone's expectation. No one, not even her father can stop her now... she had no regrets for this. This is the only path for her.  
She opened her eyes as she finished her singing, and found herself smiling slightly at the audience's applauding clap for her performance. And as she gave them a brief curtsy, just before the curtain closed, an explosion erupted in a sudden, shaking the ground and make her briefly lost her balance...  
Then she looked up to the source of the explosion... only to see the Watchtower fell apart.  
Her eyes widened as she watched the destruction of the tower in ruins and debrises... that's where that Jaune guy was, right? Why there was an explosion? Was it the White Fang... or worse, Cang Long? Since she honestly cannot think of another person who would gladly destroy a building just because they could. Only a lunatic would do that, in her opinion.  
And what about Jaune? He was up there standing by, watching over the situation down here and was told to give them a signal in case he sees something wrong. So why he didn't report if something like that explosion was coming? Simple, the one who caused the explosion had gotten rid of him before destroying the tower... or at least held him hostage.  
Knowing Cang Long and his previous homicidal tendencies, Weiss doesn't have much expectation on Jaune's survival, but she secretly hopes that nothing bad happened to him nevertheless. Yes, she knew that was his job, she sure he knew what he's doing and the risk of doing it, but nobody deserves a cruel death by the hands of that slithery bastard.  
No. She will make sure that Jaune survives and Cang Long gets the justice he so deserved.  
She thought about it for a moment, as the panicking and screaming audiences were scrambling away from the source of the chaos, being directed to the safe place by some Atlas soldiers. They would only get in the way in this battle, as proven by the previous incident, so it's only logical to drag them out from the battlefield.  
Now that they had already evacuated the civilians, the only thing left to do is to hold out until the reinforcement from Atlas came to their help. With so much rejoicing on her part, she remembered that her sister would be the one to lead the force, along with one of her distant relative... she can't recall his name for the life of her, only that he's in the same age with her and also going to Beacon this year.  
Just as she made her first step towards the wrecked remains of the Watchtower, Kokuto made himself known by walking up to her side and stopped her. Then he gave his signal, and the Atlas soldiers that were assigned to guard this event alongside him marched on to counter the attacks from the newly-incoming White Fang members.  
No one knows where did they came from as they just appeared out from nowhere, undetected. But that doesn't matter, Weiss thought, if those rapscallions thinks they can easily catch them off guard, they had another thing coming for them.  
The fifty units of AK-150 droids were activated as retaliation, along with three fully-armed Spider Droids, all combat ready. With them, Atlas soldiers and Kokuto on their side, what could go wrong? The White Fang's primary target was her, Weiss realized, but if they were distracted, she could easily slip under their frontline and confront Cang Long... she had to wait until nobody pays her any real attention, then sneak out to seek the slithery bastard.  
She refused to just stay back and watch as people fought each other, no matter what the odds are. Not to say she had to save Jaune too. Maybe she still can save him, there's still hope. As she waited and waited for the right opportunity to infiltrate the White Fang's defenses—  
"Heheheh, finally I get to kill a Schnee..."  
But her steps were stopped short once again by a masked man, who had appeared on the stage without her even knowing, dragging his chainsaw sword on the floor. Undoubtedly, he's a member of the White Fang, just from his outfit alone. How did he get here? The defences is still strong, Atlas soldiers and droids were still fighting... so how did he get here unharmed?  
No matter, she suppose. She brandished Myrtenaster elegantly from her waist, intending to get her questions answered after she brings this rapscallion to his knees with force. After all, it's the only language they understood... violence and battle, no more than those things.  
She was pretty sure that this man is no problem at all for her. The results of her training will be shown in this battle of death, she will prove it to everyone that she can stand on her own... as herself, not just a Schnee. She will finish this quickly without wasting time.  
She charged straight at her enemy, leaving a trail of blue and white light in her wake.  
________________________________________  
She underestimated him.  
Her sister and her fighting mentor always said that whoever and whatever is your enemy, you cannot take them lightly without making sure whether if they were stronger than you or not. Once you did that fatal mistake in real battle, you are as good as dead. Do not underestimate your enemy, regardless on however weak and unassuming they seemed to be.  
That was a good lesson. Sadly, she forgot that when she went against the masked chainsaw sword wielder. She landed hits after hits and managed to dodge his slow but strong attacks everytime... she was having the upper hand in the battle, and she was sure of her victory as she rained many blows on the Faunus, unleashing hell on him. She was careless...  
Just as she was about to land the decisive blow on her enemy, everything turned against her. The masked Faunus managed to take a hold on her and slammed her petite frame to the floor with unexpected strength—shattering the entirety of her Aura with a single blow.  
Then he threw her up in the air, while preparing his chainsaw sword to slice her in half. For a moment, she saw her life flash before her eyes, the good and bad memories alike came back to her—is she going to die? Die in vain, without ever accomplishing anything in her life?  
No! I don't want to die!  
She helplessly flew through the air while the chainsaw sword closing in dangerously to her. Everything went slow as she waited for the unevitable end, and she chose to close her eyes instead—she was going to die, really die... nothing could prevent her from being killed by the hands of a Faunus, and a member of a White Fang at that. Nothing could save her—  
Instead of feeling cold steel that would torn her body apart, she felt a gust of wind and heard a sickening crunch, followed by a grunt and then—all of a sudden, she felt someone caught her body with a grace that she had never experienced, so gentle and careful.  
She hasn't opened her eyes just yet, but she knew one thing—someone saved her. She felt unnaturally grateful for her savior, and uncharacteristically intending to thank whoever who had saved her—only for her words to be stopped short before leaving her mouth, as she looked up to her savior and saw... his face.  
Looking at his black furred ears and tail (she fully disregards the fact that a Faunus cannot have more than one animal trait), the one who had saved her must be a Faunus... and a wolf Faunus wearing Grimm mask at that. Almost instantly, she frowned in distaste... and also confusion. Something was different about this rapscalli—Faunus, clad in black overcoat.  
That mask is the same kind which was wore by the White Fang members... so he must be one of them, but then why he saved her from her death? She cannot understand why he did that. Why would a Faunus... no, a White Fang member, save her? What on Remnant is happening?  
The Faunus looked down at her, wordlessly observing her with scrupulous but somewhat polite gaze as she slowly realizes her position, safely held by the Faunus' strong arms like a spoiled princess. Her eyes widened, her mouth opens slowly and—  
"Wha—wha—what—"  
Instantly, she felt her cheeks warm up with more than embarassment. She struggled to take her eyes off his masked face, but for some reason she can't even do that... not to say that his ears and tail were cute... she always wanted a dog, but her father never allowed it and—no, that's not the point! What was she thinking? He's a Faunus, and she's a Schnee! It—it won't do for her to lose her composure like this! She had to calm down...  
Okay, Weiss, take a deep breath, and at least thank him for his help—  
"Wh—wh—what are you doing, you ruffian?!" Instead of gratitude, her Schnee-style shout came out from her mouth. "You wretched White Fang! Answer me! And let me down this instant!"  
Well, that came out slightly different than she thought. She didn't even intend to insult him, but those words just came out from nowhere, as if that was a natural thing to say for her... or is it? She really didn't mean anything by that, she swear to Oum. She just... can't be honest with her feelings.  
"I afraid I can't do that, Miss Schnee." The wolf Faunus replied. "And sorry to disappoint you, for I am not from the White Fang."  
"What?!"  
She was glad that the Faunus wasn't affected by her offhand insult, and feel confused by his words. He's not from the White Fang, so why he wore a mask? Not—not that she cares, but it just weird that a Faunus would put on a Grimm mask and claimed to not being a White Fang member. If he opposes the White Fang, then why he wear a mask? He should've shown his face so that she can trust him!  
She doesn't have any time to ponder further about that as the Faunus with chainsaw sword attacked them, prompting the wolf Faunus to move away just in time. The chainsaw wielder swung his weapon at them over and over again, but luckily he can dodge those attacks too.  
Then strangely, as Weiss observed, he just froze in place, staring at his enemy as if trying to study him. He doesn't let go of her, but she felt something off with him... is he daydreaming? As the chainsaw wielder pounced with another strike, she can't help but to warn him.  
"Look out, you dolt!"  
He just managed to dodge the attack in time, with her gripping so hard on his arms, loudly shrieking something unladylike. She had to restrain her urges to scream as the wolf Faunus manuevered around the chainsaw wielder's attacks, narrowly dodging strike after strike.  
How he can be so calm all the time? The chainsaw sword almost cleaved them in two and he gives absolutely no care, what with his face unflappable and undaunted as he danced around the attacks. As for her, Weiss felt like her heart beating considerably faster, whether it's because the danger of being cut in twain or something else... she doesn't know.  
P—probably not because he's carrying her carefully like a delicate flower, of course!  
Then she shook her head and listened closely to the conversation between the wolf Faunus and the chainsaw sword-wielding Faunus. The latter expressed his anger and confusion as to why the wolf Faunus fought against him, his fellow kin and wanted to protect her. The wolf Faunus just smiled and denied him all his invitation to return to 'their side'.  
As she thought, he was a mysterious individual after all. Although he said something about the atrocities that her family had done to the Faunus, which isn't true at all (she thinks so), she glad that he decided to protect her instead of attacking her like any other Faunus. Maybe she can put her faith on him... just a little though! He better not misbehave!  
Just as hope began to fill her heart once again, fate suddenly decided to be a cruel mistress as the workers of Schnee Dust Company climbed up to the stage... and pointed all their weapons at them. She and the mysterious wolf Faunus, to be exact.  
For Oum's sake, what on Remnant are they doing?!  
________________________________________  
Has she said that she can't trust any Faunus? Well, this is one of her reasons for that. Turn your back for a moment at them, and you'll soon see that they were no more than a bunch of feculent scums who will definitely stab you in the back, given the chance. Of course, for the wolf Faunus who had saved her life, maybe it goes differently for some special individuals.  
But otherwise, she cannot understand those workers... they are Faunus who disguised and blended themselves into her family's company, by cutting off their animal traits, causing them to pass as ordinary humans. Apparently, they had to play their roles as spies for the White Fang, as the means to send their superiors vital information about the Schnee Dust Company and Atlas Military.  
So that's why they can't detect their arrival to the White Castle... those scums most likely had sabotaged their tracking devices firsthand... and maybe informed their allies that the Watchtower is the most pivotal location to attack, to create panic and distraction for them.  
The wolf Faunus has dramatically proclaimed that to every person present, he boasted about his knowledge about all the White Fang plans, all with convincing grandiose. If the reactions from the disguised White Fang members were any indication, he most likely saying the truth.  
She felt grateful for that information, but once again, the words that come out from her mouth were ones of distrust and disdain, instead of gratitude. She and her big mouth... thankfully, the wolf Faunus brushed off those insults and moving on rather indifferently, to her relief.  
Only to her relief, of course. She—she just doesn't want him to turn against her because of her insults, it's not like she cares about what he felt anyway! Not at all!  
The wolf Faunus then proceeded to threaten those spies to spill their plans to her, much to their chagrin and her glee (but of course she didn't show it on her face). He just provoked them further and further with his talking... she must admit, he must be an expert on the art of intimidation. She has to learn how he did that to them, after this event.  
The only thing that irritated her was the time when the wolf Faunus put her down on the floor.  
"What are you doing?!"  
Why she keeps shouting at him, she doesn't have any idea herself. But obviously not because she wants him to keep carrying her with such gentleness like before, of course. That—that has nothing to do with her constant outburst, not at all.  
Either way, he turned away from her, leaving her to the sight of his broad back. Why is she keep seeing people with such big and broad back? First, that Jaune guy, who she doesn't even sure is still alive or not... and now him. Those backs... they seemed to carry heavy burdens and responsibilities, which is so... appealing to her, she admits. She doesn't know why.  
Is Jaune still alive now? Is the wolf Faunus going to die for her sake? She fears for both of them, as it would be her fault if they died... they want to protect her, aren't they? So...  
"... Please stay behind me until I say it's safe."  
Then, all her doubts were proven wrong. He struck at them like the shadows, unleashing hell upon them with his swift and precise attacks. One by one, those spies fell unconcious under his solitary assault, even the strongest three of them were out like a light. She watched in a safe distance, while also worrying about the result... it turns out her concern isn't needed.  
His movements were smooth, efficient and effective. Indeed, there was a time when his enemies gathered around to corner him, but he managed to handle the situation with ease, his face unmoved and indifferent in the process... clearly the situation wasn't a problem for him.  
She really had to ask him how to do that Aura shield he projected earlier, that was impressive. She wonders how he can do all those things, what training of hell he had gone through to achieve that. Sure enough, she had seen many other Huntsman and Huntress in training does similar things like him, but she cannot help but to admire how he moved around his enemies...  
Wild, yet elegant.  
However, for all his amazing feats... he was still a naive man underneath his tough exterior. He believes that he can change the world, making a world where Faunuskind and Mankind can live in peace with each other. An ideal world where they can just forgive each other and forsake their differences... he was truly a naive man.  
And she berated him for that. While she was grateful to him for saving her life, she can't just agree with his ideals. He thought that she would want to live in peace together with those ugly animals who had taken so many things she loved, those people she cherished... he was so wrong for thinking that. As bright as his ideals is, she cannot live with that.  
She would only accept it if those dirty rapscallions were executed to pay for their crimes, especially that slithery bastard, Cang Long. She would never forgive him, unless he bows down before her and bring back everything he had taken from her... her family, her pride, her trust... otherwise, she will condemn him with all of her life until she can stop him personally.  
... okay, that's too harsh, she admits.  
Maybe she had gone too far for assuming that all Faunus are just like those scums in the White Fang, maybe there is a few decent Faunus in Remnant... for example, the wolf Faunus who mysteriously came out from nowhere and saved her. Maybe she can accept the good ones, but for the White Fang members? They deserved to rot and die.  
She stood before the wolf Faunus, silently challenging him to deny her words... he didn't. He just stared at her, as if accepting all her hatred and distrust for his kind... he just fell silent.  
Frustrated by his silence, she asked him another question... about why did he help her. He did say that he wants to protect her life, he did say that he wants to start a peaceful relationship between Faunus and Human, but why he want to specifically protect her? His answer was both gladdening and disappointing at the same time.  
So Jaune was alive. The wolf Faunus saved him, apparently... and the injured young man had entrusted him with the mission, and made him promise to protect her in his stead. Jaune is his friend, and it seems that he accepted this mission just because he asked him to... is that meant that he doesn't actually want to help her? She felt somewhat down for some reason.  
Then he surprised her again, saying that he really wants to protect her, although with some awkwardness that made her doubt him for a second... and that he will keep her safe with all cost, including his own life. How—how can he said that without being embarassed?  
As for Weiss, she glad that she had turned her face away from his sight—because she felt that damned, bothersome warmness in her cheeks again. She briefly turns at him, and as she saw his reassuring smile, she turns away again, folding her arms on her chest and stays that way.  
She—she cannot afford any weakness. She doesn't want anyone to see her weak side. She doesn't want to be looked down by the others. Nobody, except her dearest sister Winter, had seen the other side of her... and she doesn't plan to let anyone else sees it anytime soon.  
Not that she had the luxury to stay calm and think anyways. After some interruption from the enemy, the wolf Faunus proceeded to face the burly Faunus with chainsaw sword again. At first, the battle between them was fairly even, with the enemy gaining a slight advantage over the wolf Faunus with his unknown Semblance... but as time passed on, the table turned on him and put the burly Faunus in disadvantage.  
That was a close call for the wolf Faunus. His swordmanship was remarkable, good enough to best the burly Faunus with chainsaw sword in close combat, albeit narrowly. She had to admit that his skill in swordmanship was pretty good, no wasted movement. Deflecting and countering with precise timing and momentum, such refined skill.  
And to top all of that, he apparently has some knowledge about Dust too, as she saw the wolf Faunus throw a red Dust crystal at his enemy and set if off by launching an Aura attack at it, blasting the burly Faunus to kingdom come with a violent explosion. After mumbling some incomprehensible words, the burly Faunus fell into unconsciousness. He won the battle... the mysterious wolf Faunus won.  
Everything is going to be okay. Now, she just had to make sure of something... once again, she questioned the wolf Faunus about his motives.  
Honestly, she half-expected him to betray her like Cang Long did few weeks ago, she always ready for a sudden attack of betrayal from behind from the wolf Faunus... no matter what he said and done to her. But it never came, as he always turned his back against her, protecting her from any possible harm. Why he gone so far just to fulfill his friend's request?  
Why does he care so much for her? If she was in his position, She surely would never want to go that far for a stranger. He knows the atrocities that her family's company had committed... regardless of it being true or false, if it was her who standing to protect him... she would left him as soon as she was aware of his identity.  
A Schnee would never protect a Faunus and vice versa. That's the way it should have been for the two of them... yet here he was, standing to protect her and risking his life to save hers, defending her from his kind when he could join their attempts to end her life. He betrayed them just to save her... she cannot understand why he did that. Why? Why? Why?  
His ideals of protecting everyone, Faunus and Human alike... it was so naive, so foolish, so persistent... yet it was so bright that she can't comprehend them. He's genuine, she was fully aware of that, but she just can't understand his thoughts...  
Maybe he hasn't lost anything... however, he proceeds to tell her about his past... his village which was ravaged by the bandits, his parents who always told him to do the right thing, to change the world to be a better place for everyone. He just wants to help everyone.  
He wants her to trust him and she want to trust him, she truly does. But then she remembered the incident with Cang Long... that snake Faunus had deceived her with his sweet talking and pretense that he cares about her... but in the end, all she got were betrayal and shame. All she got because she trusted that man... is nothing but pain.  
"I—I don't want to trust you!"  
She doesn't want to feel that pain again. Can she trust this man... a wolf Faunus, whose name she didn't even know? Ah, that reminds her, she hasn't asked for his name yet... even as they went for a bit or argumentation about betrayal and trust and how he looks so desperate to gain her trust, she can't let go of her fear...  
"Trust me, Weiss."  
Until he took his mask off, showing his entire face without cover. His eyes were bright green. The kind of color that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. The kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches.  
That churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. That lush colour of the forest after it rains. That green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened. And looking into those eyes, she could feel it too. Does he know that she could...?  
She felt those warmness on her cheeks again, but this time doesn't bother hiding it at first... then as she felt herself going crazy for a moment, she quickly reined in herself, back to the composure that she doesn't actually feel.  
She looked up at his face directly, even though she knew how that was going to feel, like someone was hooking her insides out through her chest. Such trustful eyes... she was aware that trust is one of the much beautiful things in the world, and looking at those eyes, she find him more beautiful to look upon than many things she had ever seen.  
And finally, she believe him. She trust him with her heart... yes, her cold stone heart, which is slowly melting away thanks to this person...  
"I—I'm not trusting you! Not yet! But as the situation demanded... I will let you protect me until this situation ends! Is that enough for you?"  
But of course, Weiss being herself, that's all she can say to him... for now, at least.  
Now that she has her faith in him, he's important enough that she had to know his name, right?  
"You knew my name... but I didn't catch yours."  
"Oh, alright, my name—"  
"Don't get it wrong, I don't personally ask for your name! I—I mean, I don't know how to call you if I'm in trouble, so at least, tell me your name!"  
Weiss was being herself once again.  
But in all seriousness, she still can't be honest with her feelings... in her personal opinion, it isn't comfortable to show her true self to anyone who she doesn't quite know yet. Even if she trusts him, it will be quite a while until she can be less... difficult.  
"... You can call me Hei Lang..."  
That time, little did she know that his words will be the trigger for the most important turn of events tonight. The next words of this Hei Lang will start the fateful night, the clash of ideals that she had never seen in her life.  
"... the Descendant of Grimmbane."  
________________________________________  
-Sometime later, Present Time-  
(Play Fate Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works OST – Blazing Ashes II)  
Weiss stood in awe on the stage, as a mere spectator for the fateful showdown.  
Between the dust and smoke of the battlefield, under the clouded night sky and the shattered moon, she can only watch as the titans clashed. She saw a familiar figure in black jumped over the smoke, clearly trying to gain a higher view, as another figure, in white, descended upon the sky and onto him, bringing red trails of light in his wake.  
The black and white figure collided, causing an explosion that clears up the smoke and dust for a little bit. With that, Weiss can see the figures of Hei Lang and Cang Long battling each other with their respective weapons, and stepped forward to get a closer look.  
Hei Lang slashed the snake Faunus with the white blade, but Cang Long deflected his attack with the shaft of his red spear in his left hand, then displaced it to his right hand to parry the attack from Hei Lang's black blade.  
Then Cang Long swiped his red spear horizontally, forcing Hei Lang to duck and leap away to a safe distance... only for the snake Faunus to catch up with him and strike him with a powerful thrust from below, almost impaled the wolf Faunus' face with it.  
The snake Faunus swung the blunt end of his spear upwards, which was barely blocked by Hei Lang's twin swords, crossed those swords to make a strong guard... but the following downward swing caught him off guard and blew him away rather spectacularly.  
As Hei Lang was trying to balance himself, Cang Long stabbed his spear at the ground and make it his support pole to leap high to the air, pulled it out and launched another powerful downward swing at the guarding Hei Lang, who blocked the attack simply by crossing his twin sword... it was successful block, if only another explosion didn't happen afterwards.  
The ground shook from the sheer pressure of the Cang Long's attack, and the surface around Hei Lang crumbled and cracked under him, creating a small-sized crater. Even so, Hei Lang, seemingly unfazed and unflappable by the overwhelming force of his enemy, uncrossed his swords and kicked upwards, hitting Cang Long's red spear and threw him away...  
Only for Cang Long to deftly twirled midair and once again attempted a downward swung with his spear, however this time Hei Lang decided to just dodge it and jumps away. As the snake Faunus landed on the ground, one of his legs slightly lifted up, Weiss saw him smirk smugly before lowering his leg... for some reason, it greatly irks her.  
"Come on, Hei Lang." He sneered. "Where's your spirit of justice earlier? Didn't you just say that you will become a Hero of Justice, my friend?"  
Cang Long held his spear behind his body, absentmindedly twirled it with one hand like a force of habit. Meanwhile, Hei Lang just stood by, his stance tense, heavily panting for breath while gripping his swords tight like his life depends on it. Even from the distance, Weiss can see him shaking, clearly under the pressure of the fight.  
Weiss knew that this fight was hardly fair for Hei Lang. Even worse, the moment they started their fight, it could be said that the winner has already been decided. Even though Hei Lang is a competent fighter, he's also only above average on the scale of a Huntsman-in-Training... while Cang Long can be considered roughly an equal with a full-fledged Huntsman, both in raw power and skill.  
He's just playing around with Hei Lang, purposely holding himself back to the extent that Hei Lang can barely keep up with him. It was painful to watch him fight a losing battle.  
For Oum's sake, Cang Long just sent away his so-called 'Servants' to hold off the oncoming reinforcement for him to 'play' with Hei Lang... he could have ended the fight by blasting the wolf Faunus to oblivion with the elemental powers of those familiar of his... but he didn't.  
He was so confident and arrogant that he doesn't even consider him a viable threat. Seeing his powers firsthand, Weiss can agree that Hei Lang doesn't hold a candle against him... but still, she cannot help but to hope that Hei Lang would somehow win... and survive.  
Not to say his mysterious Semblance... the strange power to somehow copy another person's Semblance and use it as his own, by 'understanding' a person's soul or something like that... what a cheap Semblance. That explains the reason why he wanted to talk with her so bad in the Schneewitchen incident... he just wanted to copy her Semblance.  
Glyph. Summoning. Servant. And something had just occured to her, as she thought of a very terrifying idea... she remembers very clearly that he has killed some of her family and he can do a summoning with a Glyph just like her sister does too...  
Can he also copy the Semblance of the individuals that he has killed? She shudders to think of that possibility... but if her conclusion was true, it makes perfect sense. He's truly a madman with dangerous abilities, and now Hei Lang had to fight him to save her, otherwise...  
"I told you already. You cannot even begin to fathom how vast my powers are, compared to yours... resistance is futile." Cang Long said. "A mere Faker like you cannot compare to the Original—which is me and me only."  
He smirked smugly.  
"I've grown tired of your ideals, and it would be much better for both of us to end this farce without unnecessary casualty. This is my proposal... give me what I want." He casually spoke to Hei Lang as if it was nothing important. "You tell me about your Semblance and I'll call this a night... you and Miss Schnee can live for another day. How about it?"  
He stretched out his hand toward the wolf Faunus gracefully. Then... a long, uncomfortable silence ensues between them. Hei Lang didn't even bother to grace him with his reply, staring at his enemy wordlessly... until the snake Faunus hissed in irritation.  
"... fine. You don't want to answer me..."  
He disappeared in a flash of red light, then reappears behind Hei Lang, lifting his red spear and ready to impale his head. As he thrust his red spear at the wolf Faunus with a completely different strength, uncomparable to his previous attacks, the wind also follows suit, creating a sonic wave... both which Hei Lang managed to dodge in time, albeit by a hair's breadth.  
"... then I will kill you, slowly."  
While Hei Lang was still ducking from his sudden attack, Cang Long launched a follow-up kick that hits him square in the chest, creating the same kind of sonic wave with his attack like before and threw him for a considerable distance... before crashing into the ground.  
Quickly, Hei Lang rolled back to balance, and jumped back into the air, his body obscured in unnatural darkness as he flew like a shadowy beast, brandishing his twin swords and then unleashes a barrage of Aura attacks, which is consisted of black and white crescent moon-like waves, all directed at Cang Long.  
Cang Long simply deflected those attacks by swinging and twirling his red spear calmly, which resulted in the parried attacks exploding wildly around him without harming him in the slightest.  
As he held the spear in high guard, the butt of the pole over his head and the pointed head angled to the ground, Weiss was close enough to see his golden eyes glowing ominously. She both fears and loathes those eyes, those eyes that has deceived her with false trust. She wants nothing more than to rip those hateful eyes off, but of course she aware that it wasn't possible.  
Odds are, she would be killed even before she had the chance to touch him.  
As Hei Lang landed in the ground, Cang Long also relaxed his guard, putting his spear on his side while smirking in unwavering arrogance like he always does to anyone... only for it to quickly changes into an irritated frown.  
"I cannot figure you out." He said. "You're this skilled... at least skilled enough to defeat our Lieutenant Mr. Haddock and incapacitate him, but you chose to side with The Schnee? If only you're working with us, you probably would have a better chance to show your talent."  
Another moment of silence passed before Hei Lang finally speaks.  
"I was expecting you to mouth off, but from all the topic you can ask, you're going to go for that?" The wolf Faunus snorted. "I have no interest to genuinely answer your question, Cang Long... except for this. I chose the option which I prefer more, however suicidal it is. I chose to save people instead of killing them, as opposed to a certain someone."  
Weiss can literally feel Cang Long's irk at the wolf Faunus' answer, what with his black and white Aura starting to flare up and swirl rather dangerously. However, it calmed down almost instantly after that.  
"Oh, was that why?" The snake Faunus scoffed. "Indeed, it was foolish of me to even ask."  
"No argument there." Hei Lang replied calmly.  
"But I'm sure you aware that your decision isn't a certain path to world salvation."  
Cang Long pointed his spear at Hei Lang, who seemed to be unaffected by that.  
"For someone who aspires to be a Hero of Justice, you have a fatal lack of realism in your naive mind, Hei Lang."  
Silence again for a good moment... the silence was so thick that Weiss thinks it can be cut in twain with a sword... or her Myrtenaster, to be exact. Does Hei Lang intend to provoke him with his talking skills? Or just stalling for time until some of the reinforcement come? If he goes for the first, it surely won't end well for her...  
"Yes. Unfortunately, I am full of naivety and devoid of realism... but why does that bother you?" Hei Lang asked back. "Does it dishonor you, O Chosen One? Does it irk you so?"  
Before Cang Long can give any reply for that remark, Hei Lang speaks again.  
"Don't make laugh, Cang Long." Hei Lang smirked. "With all due respect to your infinite wisdom, you surely knew that dishonor can be washed away with success... I don't care in the slightest for realism and all your killing excuses, you can feed those bullshit to your past self... you former dog."  
Another silence ensues for a moment...  
"Did you just call me a dog, Hei Lang?"  
"That's the truth, Cang Long... you've said it yourself before, right? Something about your past self... If you have not discarded it yet, you better cast it aside while you still can."  
And then, it snaps.  
Cang Long shook in an unnatural surge of anger, his teeth gritting as he growled like a furious beast and lowered his red spear...  
"Well said, Hei Lang. You will pay for that."  
Before he vanished in a flash of white and reappears right before Hei Lang, who hastily raised his twin swords and crossing them in an attempt to block any incoming attack... to no avail.  
"Azure Dragon's Talon."  
His gauntleted fingers curled up, vaguely resembling a beast's claw and glowing with green luminescence before he thrusts his hand forward, launching it right at Hei Lang's crossed swords and promptly broke them into tiny pieces of black and white steel without resistance...  
Then it goes further and hits the wolf Faunus right in his face, shattering his mask and hurls him away so great a distance... the force of impact behind the attack was so great that Hei Lang didn't stop flying in the air until he went past Weiss and collided with the stage wall, damaging it beyond any expectation from a single hit.  
It all happened so fast and quick that Weiss didn't realize what has occured until the wolf Faunus fell rather unceremoniusly... and as she turned to him immediately afterwards, she saw he slumped against the wall and slid down to the stage floor... coughing fresh blood.  
Hei Lang has lost his entire Aura with that single blow from Cang Long. Just like that.  
"No...!"  
As worried as she is for him, she can't help but to note that this was happened because of his own actions. She was sure that he knew how powerful Cang Long is compared to himself, so why did he provoke the snake Faunus into a fit of rage? Does... does he really know what he was doing? Mocking a metaphorical dragon...  
Was he brave, or just a fool? She can't tell for sure, that man is such an enigma.  
Granted, she did similar thing before not too long ago, but now she realizes that invoking the anger of someone who could and would kill you with the slightest offend was a very bad idea. As she kneeled down before his prone form and helped him up—she found that he was bleeding profusely, most likely from the concussion on his head.  
He is... he is no longer capable of fighting. He is still conscious, but just barely holding on.  
"What are you thinking?! Provoking him like that... what are you, insane?!" She shouted, her short temper getting back. "You've just made a fatal mistake, you should've never done that!"  
"Don't... worry... heheh..." Comes the weak reply from the wolf Faunus. "I... I have a plan ready. Trust me... it... will work. We... we'll survive this."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes..." He weakly nodded.  
"Does your plan include getting a terrible concussion on your head?!"  
"No... I'll be honest... I never saw that coming..."  
"... that's it, I'm losing my faith on you."  
She sighed as she facepalming herself, while also supporting him with her shoulder. That's... the least she can do to make him feel better at the moment.  
And she doesn't mean any of her words seriously, of course... it's just her being exasperated on his recklessness. What is his so-called 'plan' anyway? She mean, what good would come from provoking a murderous man who is so much stronger than you? Nothing good!  
She can't figure this situation out, both metaphorically and literally. First,Hei Lang claimed himself as The Descendant of Grimmbane, but then Cang Long came along and said that he is the real one and Hei Lang is just a Faker. Power-wise, he's indeed worthy of the title... but personality-wise, he's just a powerful megalomaniac with homicidal tendencies.  
While Hei Lang is the complete opposite of him. He wasn't as strong as a Chosen One would be, but he is an unbelievably good man... or Faunus, whatever he is... doesn't matter. His persistence to help her without hesitating even once has made her very confused... who is the real Messiah, really? If she could choose between the two, her choice was obvious. After seeing him broke down in an illusion that kills her in his sight... she could deduce that he's...  
A good... person. Not just a Faunus, but a good individual.  
Speaking of which, she had read that fairytale long time ago. The tale of Grimmbane, The First Huntsman, The Grimm Slayer. Before this, she would never put the slightest of her trust into that kind of unreliable story, a mere bedtime story is just a fabrication... fake, false. If she didn't meet both of them, she most likely would never believed that story...  
A Messiah who will bring salvation upon Remnant and its people will come to save them.  
"Oho? What's this? Such an amusing turn of events!"  
They both snapped their head in what they thought was the direction Cang Long's voice had come from—the snake Faunus has just appeared on the stage, smirking at them and clapping sarcastically. He's holding his spear casually behind his head.  
"Who would have thought the time will come when a Faunus joined force with a Schnee to fight a member of the White Fang?" He chuckled. "Certainly, this is a sight for sore eyes!"  
Yes, nobody would ever expect a Schnee to support an injured Faunus with her own shoulder, after all the animosity that had been going between them for decades. Weiss felt her cheeks warming up again, but brushed that off as she faced the snake Faunus, eye to eye.  
"You surely must find this very amusing, Cang Long." Weiss sneered back at him, smirking humorlessly. "A maniacal beast like you would never understand anything about how sanity works, just like the rest of your kind."  
The amusement was instantly wiped off from Cang Long's face and he stabbed his spear to the stage floor in clear irritation.  
"Mind your tone, Miss Schnee." Cang Long's voice was sharper now. "Now, I do not have the patience to deal with your racism. My concern as of now is to properly deal with the Faker who had just insulted me... so stand aside, now if you so value your dear life."  
"Who do you think you are, Cang Long? Don't tell me what to do, you rapscallion."  
Cang Long sighed as Weiss lifted Myrtenaster and pointed it at his face.  
"... what a stubborn girl." He said. "I have given you both the chance to survive this night and fight another day, yet you two just decided to foolishly defy me and throw your lives away... it will be such a waste to lose precious individuals like you, Remnant needs more people like you... you are destined to do good things in the future—"  
Now, it was Weiss' turn to snap.  
"Shut up! Our destiny is not anyone's decision over ours, not anyone... especially not you!" Weiss shouted. "We'll decide what to do ourself... you don't have any right to steer us in the direction you wanted, not one bit! Just because you proclaimed yourself as a Messiah doesn't mean you can just decide people's fate on a whim, you fool!"  
Her unexpected outburst made even the great Cang Long fall silent, unmoving for a moment. Hell, Weiss herself was surprised to hear those words coming out from her own mouth, but then took a pride on it. She isn't going to just bend to anyone else's will, after all. No more.  
She doesn't think that mouthing off the snake Faunus like that was a very wise thing to do, but whatever, she doesn't give a damn.  
Who does he think he really is?! Telling people to do whatever they want with their own destiny without anyone else's intervention while he himself deciding people's destiny as he wishes? What a total hypocrite. She hates a hypocrite... moreso a hypocrite Faunus.  
"Most impressive, Weiss... well said."  
The compliment came from Hei Lang, who gently pulls himself away from her, gave her a warm smile before turning his attention back to Cang Long and walked up to him. Weiss just stood there, her cheeks burning up at the sight of his unmasked face—especially those green eyes—before she realized what he is going to do.  
"W—what do you think you're doing?!"  
"... what else? I'm going to fight him." Hei Lang turned to her. "Stay there and don't do anything dangerous, okay?"  
"You—you're one to talk! You can't win the fight against him! Your Aura's gone!"  
"Anyone with a brain cell would know that too, Weiss." He replied casually. "But you see, a real Hero of Justice doesn't care about the odds. They will keep fighting, even if it's futile."  
"W—what does that mean?!"  
He didn't answer her question quickly, instead charging at the snake Faunus with a battle cry.  
He then summoned a silver sword from nowhere, the same sword he used to defeat the burly Faunus before, and swung it vertically at Cang Long... who effortlessly dodged it. Undaunted, Hei Lang tried a horizontal slash at his enemy, with no better result than his previous attempt.  
"I know too well that I have no hope against this man..."  
Hei Lang unleashes a barrage of rapid stabs at Cang Long, who easily evaded every single of them with a bored expression on his face, his smug attitude unchanging. Seeing that he yielded no result again, Hei Lang dashed forward with a final, powerful thrust... only for the snake Faunus to go past his attack and kicked his back, making him fell over to the floor.  
"... I know you don't expect me to win. I know better than anyone how useless I am against the one true Messiah, I know I'm just a weak Faker after all."  
Getting back to his feet quickly, Hei Lang launched a diagonal slash from below and above, both were unsuccessful as Cang Long danced around them nonchalantly. As Hei Lang tried an overhead slash at him, the snake Faunus stopped his swing only with one gauntleted finger.  
"I know more than anyone that I'll never beat this man... but I must fight him anyway!"  
One glancing blow from Cang Long and the wolf Faunus was blown away, once again falling to the floor unceremoniously. Then, as quick as he did before, Hei Lang stood up again, his silver sword gripped tight in his hands, ready to strike down the snake Faunus.  
"I'm the only one left between you and this man... this fight is not about winning or losing!"  
Fearlessly, Hei Lang charged straight at the snake Faunus... who, in response, slowly raised his gauntleted hand as the wolf Faunus drew closer. His arrogant smirk, which never once faltering before the futile attempts of Hei Lang, slowly changing into a sick, demented grin.  
Weiss knew exactly what would happen at that moment, but as she raised her hand to stop the wolf Faunus from his reckless assault, she knew it was too late...  
"I just have to stand here and face him, I will protect you until—"  
Crunch.  
Cang Long punched Hei Lang in the chest so hard that he fell backwards, knocking the air out of him as well as some blood from his mouth.  
"NO!"  
Weiss, after letting out that unladylike scream, closed the distance between her and Cang Long, fully knowing yet disregarding the fact that he could harm her fatally with one blow, with even less effort than he did to Hei Lang. She raised Myrtenaster and lunged forward to stab his smug face to death, but he isn't even looking at her.  
"What a bore."  
After binding Weiss with the same golden tendrils that had restrained her earlier, Cang Long grabbed Hei Lang by his hair and started hitting him... and hitting him... over and over and over again. He certainly was holding back his strength, otherwise Hei Lang won't last long.  
He's torturing the poor wolf Faunus in purpose of his own amusement, if his sick grin and laughs were any indication. Blood and more blood were messily spilled on the stage floor, staining Weiss' dress and Cang Long's overcoat with deep crimson. The former, of course was understandably terrified, while the latter began to cackle in glee.  
Hei Lang tries to retaliate by hitting him in the chest... but it didn't even faze him, barring some irritation that caused the snake Faunus to grab his right arm, cruelly twist it and then—  
Snap.  
She swore she could hear it crack. Dear Oum... that was an awful sound. Hei Lang let out a terrible, pained scream which echoed loudly on the battlefield. Weiss can only watch as an unwanting spectator while she was still restrained by those tendrils, completely unable to move to help him...  
Then suddenly Cang Long turned at her, his golden eyes glowing with murderous intents.  
"This is not an illusion, if you ask me. This is real." He said, chuckling. "I will kill him with the same way I did to you in his illusion... such poetic justice, isn't it? That way, I can finally have his power... his mysterious power... then I will become stronger, stronger than before!"  
"You just want to kill him to gain his power?!" She shouted. "You're insane!"  
"It is his own fault that he refused my offer and insulted me. He brought this upon himself."  
"You bastard... Let him go! You—"  
"Now, now, no more arguments. I will kill him while you just stand there and watch..."  
He raised Hei Lang higher in the air, while pulling out three long, slender rapier-like swords from his white overcoat. He held them each between his fingers, as if holding a fan. As he looks up to the wolf Faunus, he slowly raises that hand, and—  
"... kill me instead!"  
Just before he shoved those blades into Hei Lang's stomach, he abruptly stops in his track, his golden eyes widening in shock of hearing those words. He slowly turned back at Weiss with incredulous expression and his mouth gaping, as if he doesn't believe his own ears.  
"Tell me you're joking." He said, shaking his head. "My ears has surely deceive me—"  
"Do I look like I'm joking, you rapscallion?!" She hissed like a venomous snake... to a literal snake. "You better let him down right now and take me instead, you scaly moron!"  
A silence... Cang Long just stared at her with disbelief before shrugging and calms down. His smug smile slowly came back to his face, his golden eyes filled with malicious amusement as he threw Hei Lang away, the wolf Faunus' body landed a few meters behind Weiss.  
"A Schnee sincerely wants to trade her life with a Faunus? This is certainly... interesting!" Cang Long chuckled. "I wonder why... why would you go to such extent, for a man whose race has made your early life full of suffering for years? What quality did you found in him that managed to change your worldview drastically? What has he done to earn your—"  
"Enough of your babbling! If you were so madly in love with the sound of your own voice, keep it to yourself after killing me." Weiss said with such stoicness and impatience... which perfectly masked her own fear of being killed. "Or if you want to waste your time longer, ask whatever you want, I won't grace it with a reply."  
She was afraid of being killed. She was afraid of dying. She was afraid of both, because... people die when they are killed. So why did she agree to do this? Sacrificing herself for a man who she didn't really know, letting all her dreams and purpose end here? She thought of her sister Winter, her butler Klein, her family... who, despite their ignorance for her well-being, was still her family. She will leave them... leaving all their expectation for her, here.  
Everything for a stranger whom she barely knew... although maybe a kind stranger who had managed to steal her heart... her stone cold, frozen heart... She had no regrets.  
"Very well, if that is what you desire... I will grant your wish, Miss Schnee." Cang Long said, oddly solemn for some reason. "Your sacrifice... is truly commendable, thus I will reward you with a swift, painless death. Come, my spear."  
He made a grasping gesture with his hand, calling his red spear from the stage floor, which obeyed his command and returned to his grasp with the trails of red light in its wake. Cang Long slowly pointed its edge right at her chest, right where her heart belong.  
"You will die and never come back again..." He asked. "So I will ask of you, one more time. Are you really sure of this?"  
"I... I'm..."  
She was afraid. Really afraid. She doesn't want to die, not at all... but she doesn't want to see Hei Lang die even more. She want to live on, but she doesn't want to live on in a world where Hei Lang doesn't live anymore... as cheesy as it sounds, that is her most true feeling.  
Her bindings slowly came apart, unraveled into golden motes of light and disappears from sight. She can move freely now, but that doesn't really matter for her now, isn't it? She is going to die really soon anyway.  
"Answer me, Miss Schnee." Cang Long inquired, his face still looks solemn. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm... I'm su—"  
"DON'T ANSWER HIM!"  
Weiss heard a shout from behind her. That usually deep and regal voice now has turned into a frantic and pleading one, it worries her so that she actually turned to face the owner of the voice. Hei Lang was trying to rise from the floor, supporting himself with only one hand.  
He was out of breath, heavily panting and bleeding profusely all over his overcoat and face. Even so, his expression was one of undying resolve and determination, his steely green eyes refusing to just give up and accept the inevitable fate before him. But...  
He still thinks he can keep fighting like that. With that condition, he cannot do anything...  
"What are you doing?!" Weiss shouted back at him. "That... that's enough! It's hopeless... so stop it! Just stay right there and don't even try to help me! I don't need your help!"  
Please, just stay there and be safe.  
Yet, Hei Lang completely ignored her silent plea and continuing his struggle to get back on his feet, exerting so much effort on his part.  
"Why? Why can't you understand it? What part you don't understand about not helping me?!"  
Weiss closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears that threatening to fall from those blue orbs. As she did so, she was still aware that Hei Lang doesn't stop even for a second to stand up by his own feet. He was pushing his injured body too hard, with nothing to prevent his injuries from getting worse.  
"I don't want this! If you die from this, there is nothing I can...!"  
She paused, unsure of what else to say to the struggling Hei Lang. Meanwhile, Cang Long is just watching the drama that was unfolding before him with feral amusement on his face, purposely stalling his 'execution' to see how this turned out.  
"Stop yelling so loudly and just shut up for once!"  
Unexpectedly, Hei Lang snapped back at her, causing her to flinch in surprise.  
"Just be quiet for a bit... I'm trying to save you here!" Hei Lang continued. "I want to be... the one to save you... not the opposite! So... don't yell so loud anymore... and just leave it to me!"  
Hei Lang was halfway there, almost successful in his attempts to stand. He was struggling so hard that merely watching his attempts made it even more painful to watch... for Weiss. She still cannot figure it out... why does he want to save her so badly? Why is he so uncaring for his own well-being? Why is he acting like his own life has no value for himself?  
Could it be... that he doesn't even had a desire to live? Just live for the sake of living?  
"No... please, Hei Lang," Weiss exerted so much her willpower just to say that. "For once... please,be considerate to yourself... you dunce! Just stay there and—"  
"I won't do that! There is nothing else that I care more than to protect you, Weiss!"  
(Play Fate Stay Night OST – EMIYA Kenji Kawai Version)  
Hearing that, her breath come to a moment's halt, and her eyes slowly widening.  
"Hei Lang..."  
"If I let you die here, I would never be able to live as myself again!"  
Hei Lang finally stood up to his full height, his proud form unwavering and unfaltering.  
"I've promised myself that I will protect you, even if I have to throw my life away... and I will not go back on my words. I'll protect you, so..."  
He raised his unbroken arm and pointed it at Cang Long, who frowns at the impudent act.  
"I will not let a delusional man like him take your life away!"  
The snake Faunus in white seethed in anger once again at his words.  
"You fool!" Cang Long spat, his golden eyes glowing with distaste. "What could possibly you do with that broken, useless body? You must have lost your sense, you audacious—"  
"Just screw yourself, you Self-Proclaimed Messiah!"  
Hei Lang's done it again, Weiss thought. This is the end... now Cang Long would surely kill both of them.  
"Hmph, as expected from a mongrel. Always a vulgar creature." The snake Faunus snorted. "Now you've just wasted Miss Schnee's sacrifice to save your life... I suppose it will be the best to destroy both of you after all. No more wasting time."  
He lifted his red spear over his head, pointing it in their directions.  
"I Call Upon Your Soul..." He chanted. "...O Hound of Culainn, Setanta."  
Suddenly, the atmosphere between them became so much heavier than before.  
________________________________________  
"With reverence, I humbly ask you to lend me your power.  
Bless this spear with your might and essence...  
Hear my call, hear my plea...  
I wish for the cursed crimson spear,  
To claim the heart of my enemy... here it comes...  
Resign yourself, receive your fate...  
Accept this... Soaring Spear That Strikes With Death."  
As Cang Long straightened himself into a lance-throwing stance, his red spear began to pulse and glow with baleful crimson light, spiralling around the spear like a bloody whirlwind. Oddly enough, the golden eyes of Cang Long has turned blood red in the same time as the beastly light came out from the spear.  
Thinking through different possibilities and theories, Weiss can only deduce that whatever incantation that Cang Long recited before was another perk of his cheap power about... 'understanding' souls. Also, he mentioned 'Setanta, The Hound of Culainn'... that immediately reminds Weiss about Cu Chulainn, the greatest ancient hero of Atlas mythology.  
'Is that means...'  
Something just connected the dots in Weiss' brain. Back then, Cang Long disguised himself as 'Chulainn'... he has a red spear not unlike the one that the Atlas hero wielded in his story and he has a strange tendency to flying off the handle when someone mentioned about his past self, a dog. Which means... she has a few possibilities lining up for Cang Long.  
First, he is the descendant of Cu Chulainn himself, which is totally plausible as sometimes, heroes in the mythology was a real person, only glorified and fabricated through bedtime stories and fairytales. Second, he is the reincarnation of Cu Chulainn himself... yes, that was the most implausible possibility, there is no such thing as reincarnation! ... maybe.  
'But, that spear though...'  
Third, maybe he just a Cu Chulainn fanatic that wants to copy his style. If he really is, then he has the power to back it up... just from the bloodthirsty pressure from the spear was enough to bring her down to her knees. It brought up primal fears both to her heart and body, her trained instinct clearly senses that death is just staring upon her through the pointed edge of the spear.  
In the story, there is no escape once the spear is released. If Cang Long's spear has the same power as that spear, it will strike your heart, even if you are the quickest creature on Remnant. There is nothing they can do to defy the crimson spear of death itself.  
In short, both she and Hei Lang were already doomed by fate. Any resistance is... futile. She can feel herself losing the will to run away, as they have no way to dodge or block it.  
Despite all that, Hei Lang didn't give up to fate that easily. Weiss saw him raising his good arm slowly, stretching it out forward with his palm balled into a fist. He closed his emerald green eyes, furrowed his brows in concentration and his breaths steady.  
Weiss doesn't know what madness lurks inside his mind as she was so close to despairing right now, she can only think on how they will meet their death by the edge of the red spear. Her blue eyes getting dull in resignation to their eventual fate, an unevitable strike of death...  
"You both will die." Cang Long spoke with his distorted voice. "Tonight, my spear will feast on your blood... a spark that will start the fires of my revolution! The worthy ones survives while the unworthy ones perishes! Now it's time for your judgement! Kneel before me!"  
Hei Lang didn't grace him with a response, only slightly drooped his shoulder and sighs with something akin to resignation, but also not, while still closing his eyes. For a moment, Cdang Long seemed to believe that he had finally gotten through to him. He had finally done it—broken the unbreakable Faker, Hei Lang.  
Yes. He had to be, right? His resolve was commendable and extraordinary, but no individual, Human and Faunus alike, can keep their determination intact before the face of death. No one.  
He jumped back for a good distance from them, taking a crouching position on all fours as his red spear glow with even more bloodlust than before. He let out a feral grin as he did so.  
"Take this. A parting gift for ones about to die!"  
He had just thought about advancing, when a small "heh" broke the air, the kind one would do if they were having a nostalgic and sad memory. Cang Long's eyes narrowed slightly when he realized it came from Hei Lang, who is now smiling for some reason.  
The absurdity of that action stopped his charge as he pondered about it for a moment.  
What's so funny? Both he and the Heiress he wants to save so bad will die soon, so why he is smiling? Have he lost his mind? No matter, he wasted so much time on them... they will not become nuisance anymore after he's done with them! This ends now—!  
"A Small, Honest Soul Am I."  
Cang Long was taken by genuine surprise when Hei Lang suddenly snapped his eyes open and unclenched his fist. Weiss too. But before they can even think about what that sentence meant, another unexpected thing happen before their eyes, originating from the now glowing Hei Lang.  
Green light bursted from his body and shot out upwards as a powerful beam, which blasted through the White Castle's ceiling and past it, soaring into the night sky and clears it from the cloud. The illuminating light shines upon them, stunning everyone that gazes upon it...  
For a moment, the battlefield ceased its stirring, all shouts and battlecries stopped, the bloody carnage was averted for a brief period as everyone looks up to the sky. Atlas soldiers, White Fang members, even the warmachines, they cannot help but to turn their attention towards the towering green light.  
For some reason that none of them could not fathom, they found themselves unable to divert their eyes from it, drawn to the light not unlike moths to a flame. Even Cang Long...  
"That light..." Cang Long whispered, the snake Faunus' red eyes turning back to gold and the red light around his spear ceasing to exist as he gazed in shock at the sight of the green, emerald radiance. "It cannot be... of all things... it cannot be here... why?"  
The expression on his face was one of wonderment, almost innocent... but it doesn't last for long. As the light slowly dimmed and showing the figure within, his face changed quickly into one of anger and disbelief and his body started shaking as the light fully faded away.  
"It must be a fake."  
Hei Lang was standing where the light has soared before, his expression was one of disbelief and bewilderment, as if not believing what had just happened himself. Weiss, who stood a few meters away from him, was staring incredulously at him... no, at something else.  
'What on Remnant is that?!'  
Weiss had absolutely no idea what's going on and what just happened to Hei Lang. A symbol of two crossed axe inside a circle with paddy on its sides was hovering in front of the wolf Faunus' outstretched hand, seemingly consisted of pure green light. A similar symbol was glowing on his bare chest, where his heart lies...

'Just what is going on? Those are symbol of Vale! What and who really is he?!'

Once again, she cannot figure him out.  
"This is..."  
As she looked at the wolf Faunus, she saw that his expression was clearly showing that he himself doesn't understand what has happened to him. He doesn't know more than her. But then, as if hearing some explanations from a disembodied voice, he nodded to himself in understanding, his face full of determination as he turned his gaze to her.  
"Weiss, get behind me now!"  
Snapped herself out from her shock, her dull blue eyes gained its sharpness back. Not wasting any time, she rushed towards Hei Lang with her quick, yet elegant steps. As she put herself behind his broad back, she trusted him with her life with little to no doubt... and just now, she realized how much she had changed... no, how much Hei changed her in such short time.  
She knew her past self won't even trust him with her fingernails, but things are different now. Who cares if he is a Faunus? It means nothing to her! If they are going to die... at least they will go together. If they somehow managed to survive... then they will be—  
"YOUR RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!"  
Cang Long, who had lost his composure since the green light faded away, roared at them like a rabid animal. His eyes turned red as the murderous red gleam returned to engulf his spear with bloodlust once again, causing his enemies to shudder in fear.  
He was furious, afraid and murderous at the same time...they can literally feel it just from his Aura, spiralling wildly without control, shifting shapes after shapes. Doesn't mean he became less dangerous though. He will still kill them with one decisive blow—  
He took an acceleration through a straightforward run, dashing towards his enemies, The Faker and The Heiress before taking to the skies. He arches his back as if drawing a bow and hurls his spear towards the ground with all his might.  
"TAKE THIS, GAE BOLG!"  
The red spear flew straight towards Hei Lang and Weiss, like a savage dog that had just been let off its leash. It somehow distorts the space with an unknown means, its barbed spearhead branching and spilling into numerous other spearheads that pours down like a bloody rain, more than they can possibly count—  
However, as Cang Long did his little show before throwing his spear, Hei Lang and Weiss didn't just sit there and wait for it to rain down upon them. The wolf Faunus was still extending his hand, the symbol before him glows brighter as he concentrated his will.  
With the mysterious power Hei Lang suddenly gained and the mysterious knowledge on how to wield it, a massive green energy barrier was projected around the two, covering them from every direction in a dome-like fashion with no opening. The symbol of Vale shone brighter.  
It collided with the unstoppable rain of red spearhead, creating a shockwave which destroys pretty much everything around them, sending all the unconscious White Fang members away to... nowhere in their sight. Naturally, Weiss didn't care at all for them.  
Only the part which the shield protects remaining completely intact, no damage was inflicted upon those parts of the stage. The energy shield grants them complete protection from the deadly spears... but unexpectedly, it didn't last too long. As the red spears pushed further and further, the shield has begun to crack badly in multiple places.  
Hei Lang was struggling with maintaining this shield with just one hand. It seemed to be much stronger with two hands, but unfortunately his other one was broken. What concerns Weiss was not the fact that Hei Lang can't fully use the shield's power to protect both of them... but the fact that Hei Lang's condition getting worse and worse as the shield cracked some more. Weiss observed his condition carefully.  
Blood was dripping from his eyes, his nose, and his mouth... progressively worsening if the occasional coughs were any indication. Could it be that the shield was using his life force to stay intact? And seeing that the shield was in process of crumbling away under the pressure, Hei Lang wouldn't last longer than this. He would pass out... and maybe die in process.  
Far above, she saw Cang Long hovering in the air, probably smirking smugly like usual. She hates that Faunus so much... in fact, most of her anger and hate were indeed directed to him, for his crime of murder, deceit, theft and most importantly... betrayal of her trust. Now he's going after her and the one who had remained to protect her... knowing him, he must be planning to kill Hei Lang first to break her down. Or vice versa.  
No. She would not let that happen. She would not let him be taken away. She would not let Hei Lang die, not like this. She had to do something—but what? If his life force is the energy for the shield to last, what could she do to help him... ah, of course, the answer was clear.  
She stepped forward, determination filled her heart as she stood beside Hei Lang.  
"Weiss? What are you—"  
Hei Lang falls silent as she grabbed his wrist with one hand and wrapped the other around his waist, supporting his faltering body with her own. He seems surprised by her action, and as he opened his mouth to speak whatever thoughts in his mind, Weiss quickly cut him off.  
"Don't misunderstand. I didn't do this because I'm worried about you or anything!" She snapped as she turned her face away from him. "I'm doing this just to survive, so now just share your burden with me and we'll get through this alive!"  
Her face is burning up... she doesn't want him to see her like this at all!  
"Uh... how did you know that—okay, nevermind. I understand." She heard him sigh. "Brace yourself then, Weiss. We will keep this shield up... but that's not going to be easy."  
The shield is almost broken... they are running out of time. They have to finish this now!  
"Hmph. Who do you think I am, Hei Lang? I'm the Heiress of Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee!" She said in false arrogance, still not facing him. "Your concern was unnecessary... This will not faze me in the slightest!"  
"... okay then."  
As she gripped onto Hei Lang's wrist even tighter, she can feel it... she felt their lives, their souls connecting with each other through something that she can't put into words. It was odd and bizarre how it link him with her, how their lives were combined unnaturally to fuel the thing that would protect their dear lives... but she likes the strange sensation for some reason.  
And she's enjoying his strong, big hand too. It was so unexpected...  
Honestly, she was expecting him to be cold-handed as he was very efficient and competent in battle. His movements cold and calculating like someone who had used to live in shadows, he's like an assassin... but his hand was warm, just like when he carried her in her arms—  
Feelings of nostalgia and reminiscence were flooding her heart as the translucent, green energy shield was brought to its full power and the symbol of Vale before them shone even brighter, as if responding to her peaceful feelings. The red spears outside the barrier were slowly repelled by the reinforced shield, the clash between them started to escalate...  
She gripped his wrist even tighter as a memory began to play within her mind. The odd sight of a little boy in the middle of a forest, training his sword which he wields rather awkwardly by hitting it repeatedly against a tree, only for it to bounce back and made him lose balance every time he tried—  
Multiple cracking sounds were heard, interrupting her thoughts abruptly and brought her back to reality. She thought it was their shield getting broken again, but she was wrong. The green energy shield stands strong without any scratch... and the red spears shatters to tiny pieces, its fragments falling to the ground like the dead leaves in the Fall.  
They did it.  
They won. They won against the deadly red spears.  
They survived... both of them.  
"We did it..." She muttered.  
"Yeah... no argument there." Hei Lang replied.  
"Is this even... real?" She asked sceptically.  
"Duh, of course it is, princess." He playfully retorted. "This is not a bullshit illusion of any sorts, I assure you. This is one hundred percent real... you had the proof right in your hands."  
"What are you even talking about?"  
"... well, you're still holding me."  
Instantly, her cheeks turned red. She desperately wants to let go of his hand as it is the best way to make her embarassment (and something more than that) go away, but she can't, as Cang Long is still around and would certainly attack them as soon as he sees an opening in their defenses. She can't afford to let the shield weaken, not now.  
Not to say that they got his beloved spear utterly destroyed to unrecognizable pieces, he must be really angry right now. He certainly would try and strike them down... any minute now.  
"You will regret what you have done... mongrel!"  
There he is. Golden eyes glared at them with hate.  
Death and malice hung around Cang Long like a miasma as he walks up to them, his body wreathed in pure darkness that obscured all his white overcoat, so much that any Creature of Grimm would mistake him for a revered member of their kind rather than a human or Faunus to hunt and kill. Undoubtedly, he went for the kill.  
Even now, his presence is felt like something alien, something inhuman. That was the time when The Faker and The Heiress realizes that he is on a whole different level compared to themselves.  
"You have destroyed my precious treasure... and now you will PAY!"  
The Messiah made a gesture with his left hand, calling forth his Servants via the multicolored Glyphs. Together, they proceeded to approach the green barrier, where Hei Lang and Weiss stands. He flashed into a blur of white and black, struck the barrier with his gauntleted fist like a freight train, shaking the ground but leaving the barrier unbroken, even with his might.  
It wasn't the only problem, though. All his Servants has started to assist him with their own elemental powers. In all his wrath, all his hate, and all his spite, he reaches out... to burn, to drown, to crush, to tore, and to destroy them, to utterly bring them to their knees.  
However, the barrier stands strong with Hei Lang and Weiss' joined efforts, unpenetrable even by their powerful attacks. This only increases Cang Long's irritation further, and he began to scream out at them like a frustrated predator.  
"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!"  
Cang Long keeps hammering down the green translucent barrier with his fists, gauntleted or not. Blazing fireballs, sizzling bursts of water, stone boulders and wind vacuums... all tried to whittle down the barrier's power with little to no apparent results.  
"DAMN YOU!"  
His face was one of unadulterated fury, his teeth grinding audibly as he let out a feral growl.  
Just as Cang Long pulled back his gauntleted fist to strike with his strongest blow, something strange happened. The green barrier started to act on its own, producing pale green electricity which runs around the barrier, zapping Cang Long along with his four Servants, paralyzing them where they stood without any resistance.  
"WHAT IS THIS—?" The snake Faunus exclaimed in surprise.  
Weiss doesn't know what exactly was happening now... and judging from Hei Lang's baffled expression, he doesn't know either. He just nods to her, gesturing her to keep concentrating on strengthening the barrier and just watch as the strange event unfolds...  
"NO! WHAT ARE YOU—"  
After successfully paralyzing them with the green bolts, the green barrier starts to produce numerous tendrils from its protective walls, every single of them shot out towards Cang Long and wraps themselves against him, incarcerating his body and causing it to stop emitting energy of darkness and back to his previous white Aura.  
"How—how dare you, a Wizard's mere trickery, trying to restrain me?!" He panted, almost out of breath, before he smirks in sudden confidence."Fool. Have you forgotten who I am? I am the one True Descendant of Grimmbane! Let me remind you of your foolishness!"  
The Mark on his left palm suddenly glows with power, black and white Aura emanating from his body and reduced the tendrils that had restrained him into mere green specks, incapable to stop him. Seeing his powers had obliterated the obstacle easily, Cang Long smirked.  
"A Counterfeit Artifact like you have no chance on restraining my power." He sneered to the remaining specks. "You cannot hurt me. You cannot even handle my powers. Only The Four Relics have authority over my power and you are no—"  
He didn't even finished that sentence as another set of tendrils darted out of the green barrier at him. Strangely enough, they now aimed at his marked hand with more ferocity than before, like a predator that wants to get its clutch on its prey. The Messiah simply smirked, knowing that their attempt, whatever they intends, was futile.  
However, this time his glowing Mark does nothing to halt those tendrils from taking hold of his hand, to his horror. His confidence and arrogance went from one hundred to zero as his left hand was bound and his other body parts follows suit, the tendrils lifting him off his feet.  
"WHAT—?!" The snake Faunus once again exclaimed.  
Hei Lang and Weiss can only watch as he struggled against the clutches of so many tendrils, his previous massive strength does nothing to free him from his binding. Weiss thought it was ironic, how a deranged man who loves nothing than to torture his victims by restraining their movement as he played with their mind was terrified out of his mind when he himself was restrained.  
"DAMN YOU! LET GO OF ME, NOW!"  
She doesn't know what exactly is happening right now, but oh how the mighty have fallen. A small smirk of satisfaction escaped her lips as Cang Long writhes in agony and frustration... although her small 'fun' has to come to an end when a burst of green and gold light suddenly flooded her sight along with a long agonized scream of Cang Long.  
She closed her eyes and thought of many things. Once again... she doesn't know what was happening, but she can get the explanation later, if and when they survived this. Hei Lang owes her a lot of explanation to her anyway, among other things that he HAS to tell her about.  
(Play RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack – I May Fall)  
The light fades away as soon as it appears, and as Weiss opened her eyes again, she found that the green barrier around them was nowhere in sight, had completely disappeared. The Servants of Cang Long was still standing on their places, still paralyzed. Cang Long himself was nowhere to be seen...  
Hei Lang is still with her, her hands still holding his wounded body. The Symbol of Vale on his chest had disappeared along with the green barrier, only for another one to replace it... on his right palm. His broken arm has miraculously healed for some reason.  
A symbol was glowing with so much radiance and warmness that Weiss can only gaze at it with a longing gaze.  
A shape of circle, half black and half white. A symbol of duality between The Light and The Darkness. A symbol that describes how seemingly impossible for opposing and contrary forces to mingle and fuse, yet they might complement each other so well. It was not as clear as it was on Cang Long's hand, but undoubtedly, it was...  
The Mark of Grimmbane.  
"W... what happened, Hei Lang?" She asked.  
"The Mark..." Was only Hei Lang's response, while looking at the Mark on his hand.  
"I know that! I mean, why do you have it on your hand now?"  
"I... I don't know..."  
"What do you mean you don't know?!"  
He simply shook his head, his expression again showing that he doesn't know what has really happened to himself. After a brief contemplation, Weiss gave up on asking him and decided to look around instead. Cang Long was still nowhere to be seen...  
Until he dropped out from the sky and collapsed unceremoniously on the ground, his prone form being surrounded by the green electricity as he tried to get up, only to fail miserably. He was growling out of anger, frustration, fear and disbelief all at once, while he attempts to stand up once again.  
"What have you done...?" He asked, his golden eyes fixed on Hei Lang, who stays silent. "Answer me this instant... YOU MONGREL! ANSWER ME!"  
He slowly held out his left hand, which was shaking uncontrollably, and gasped in horror.  
"What is this?!"  
Cang Long was in total disbelief, and Weiss would too, if she didn't see the glowing Mark on Hei Lang's hand. The Mark on the snake Faunus' right palm was reduced to the same level as Hei Lang's mark... no, rather than reduced, it was more likely that The Mark are... divided.  
Hei Lang has the half of his Mark now.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY POWER?!" He screamed out, while still struggling to stand up. "How dare you... HOW DARE YOU?! A MERE FAKER DARED TO STOLE MY MARK?! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU'LL DEAD! DEAD!"  
He was burning with hate and rage that even eclipsed his wrath before, darkness roaring and flailing wildly around him, yet he still fell shamefully to the ground like an infant that was still learning to stand up properly. In Weiss' eyes, he was throwing tantrum like a spoiled brat.  
His Servants reacted in anguish and concern to their Master's agony, but cannot do anything due to the paralysis that binds them in their place. Weiss took a moment to revel (just a bit) to her past tormentor's suffering, before once again turning to Hei Lang.  
"Who are you really, Hei Lang?"  
Hei Lang was taken aback by her question, but after he calmed down from his initial shock from the sudden turn of events and her blunt question, he answered with a bright smile on his face, never faltering.  
That smile was contagious that she actually smile and blush in response. Its fragile beauty of the wondrous smile that seemed to emanate from the bottom of his heart, tears of gratitude forming in his eyes as he gazed upon her with his green eyes.  
To Weiss, it was strange. It seemed as if he was thanking her. As if by saving her life, she had somehow saved him. It was heartwarming and heartwrenching at the same time...  
"I told you before, isn't it? I'm Hei Lang, Hero of Justice."  
He held out his glowing hand, seeing the Mark on it once more before adding another answer to her.  
"And also..." He added, a bit solemnly. "I am the bane of the anonymity."


	15. Finally, The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still not over yet. Where is this blood-curdling tenacity of his coming from?

Well. This has certainly been an eventful night, don't you agree?  
Cang Long has fallen and his Servants still completely bound to the green electrical current, which ignored their futile attempts to break free... I suppose this is over now? I hope it is.  
Meanwhile, I stood beside Weiss, who is still holding onto my hand and waist like a lifeline. That, and the fact that I managed to save her (and myself) from Cang Long after all hardships I've gone through, now I'm so happy that I feel like crying in joy... wait, I already did.  
Oh well, let the tears of joy flow, for I've had enough shit happening to me in one night. Let everything that happened before this be forgotten forever... I managed to save Weiss, that alone is all that matters. Saving myself is just a bonus... I don't care that much for myself.  
Even if I have recovered a bit and some of my Aura has returned and slightly healed my wounds, I would never forget that my head was badly concussed, my arm broken and some of my ribs punctured just because I had to make Cang Long lost his mind to anger and , I did that suicidal actions because—  
"Who are you really, Hei Lang?"  
Weiss' question suddenly shook me out from my thoughts. As I repeated my words before as an answer, I heard—and felt—my own voice in my head, simultaneously lightened and deepened and harmonized, saying three different things that all eeriely sounded the same.  
I am Jaune Arc.  
I am Hei Lang.  
I am a Hero of Justice.  
That's all in my mind though, of course I didn't actually say those... only one more voice that slipped from my mouth, peaceful and serene even to my own ears.  
"And also... I am the bane of the anonymity."  
As I gently let go of Weiss' hand and barely noticed her expression—why is she blushing so hard? Red all over her cheek, ears and neck... no matter though, she looks so cute—I took another glance to my glowing hand, and pondered about all that happened in this crazy night...  
Just in time when a Damned Blue Screen just popped up in front of me.

You have acquired The Mark of Grimmbane! You have obtained the title [Grimmbane's Successor]!

What.

[Grimmbane's Successor]  
By following your ancestor's ideals, you have proceeded to follow the footsteps of The First Huntsman, Grimmbane! You have proven yourself to be worthy of the title of the Messiah! Uphold your ideals and train your powers to protect humanity!  
40% damage increase against Grimm.  
40% defense increase against Grimm.  
+4 to positive status effects while fighting Grimm.  
20% increase the damage of Aura and Grimm techniques.  
10% decrease the cost of Aura and Grimm techniques.  
+20 to all stats.  
Bestows [Nous Anima] skill.  
20% Effects of [?]

...  
Whelp. Didn't see that coming.  
Did I plan that? And everything that happened tonight? Hell no... I didn't plan any of this.  
Yeah, this is not what I thinking when I said that even if I'm really a Faker of Descendant of Grimmbane, I'm still a Hero of Justice and will protect everyone... not at all. I was attempting to think of something heroic but not suicidal to get ourselves out of the grave situation, when a familiar voice spoke inside my mind.  
'Agitate him as much as you can. That's your only way to survive.'  
That was Veritas' voice, speaking after fallen silent for so long. I tried to talk back to him as an attempt to make him elaborate about whatever plan he had in mind, to no avail. He didn't reply to me, not even a word as time is running short... so I make do with what I had.  
Luckily for me, Cang Long just sent his Servants away and challenged me with close combat. He must be pretty damn confident in his abilities to win the duel... not that he's wrong. I was horribly outclassed, outmanuevered and outfought in every aspect... and he was holding back! Apparently, it's just because he wants me to tell him about my Semblance... so he can copy it.  
I don't want that to happen, but I realize I had no chance of winning the fight against him, so I'll do what I can. I tried to make him as angry as possible, taking note from everything I knew about him at the moment, and attempted to make one painful remark on him...  
And it worked. At the price of shattering my swords, my mask and my Aura. Plus my head was badly concussed... it only hurts just a brief moment as I got Gamer's Body, but what makes things worse was that I can't even stand straight. Everything was spinning and shaking.  
Fortunately, Weiss was there to help me... why would she bother helping me, a Faunus? She complained about my sanity and stupid plans, but oddly, I didn't feel any hostility from her. The fact that she allowed herself to support me with her shoulder only served to confuse me further... what the hell was going on here, I don't fucking know.  
After that, Cang Long and Weiss goes on with their short argument, which amusingly ended up with Weiss basically telling Cang Long to quit deciding people's fate and screw off. It was suicidal for her to say that to his face, but I'm one to talk. I'm going to endanger myself again.  
I tried to stall for time with fighting Cang Long on fair grounds, but you knew the results already. He kicked my ass and broke some of my ribs... then my right arm too. God... it was painful, no matter how brief it was. The pain was constantly appearing and subsiding at the same time, so it just made things worse. I'm having internal bleeding, profusely.  
I'm just going to ignore the fact that Cang Long hit me over and over again. Do I need to describe that too? Okay, he wrecked me up oh so badly— end of story. You don't need to know anything else. I don't even know why I did that, that's really suicidal. Maybe because I don't really know what to do either?  
That was the moment I really doubted whether Veritas' plans would work or not. My life was depended on how effective this plan will be... naturally, I didn't trust this goddamned plan.  
I knew it, I was going to be killed, cruelly and brutally. Then Weiss just decided to offer her own life, appealing to Cang Long to kill her instead of me. I was like 'what the fuck, girl?', I don't really understand what was on her mind, goddamnit! I came this far to save her life and she just decided to throw it away. I cannot understand her... or any girl in general, really!  
But, I can't let her die. I promised her... and myself, that I will protect her. I won't let her fall. Not like this. Not by Cang Long's hand. I was so desperate that I didn't even pay attention to my crumbling body as I tried to stand. I have to protect her, anything else doesn't matter.  
Protect her. Save her. Don't let Cang Long take her life away. That's all I care about. If I can use my body to protect her from Cang Long's spear attack, I don't mind at all. The problem was, I don't know if my body is enough to protect her. I don't exactly have any plan though...  
So... in desperation, I just smiled and lifted my hand, hoping for a miracle to happen.  
And fortunately, that's when Veritas showed up once again.  
"A Small, Honest Soul Am I."  
That time, I was so confused that my mind gone into a rant of profanity:  
First, I have no fucking idea why my mouth spoke unknown words on its own.  
Second, I have no fucking idea why the Symbol of Vale appeared on my chest.  
Third, I have no FUCKING idea why my body was glowing with green light!  
I don't know. I honestly don't know. I don't fucking know what the fuck is going on and what the fuck is wrong with my body. I don't fucking know anything! Someone give me an actual fucking explanation! I was so fucking confused here!  
Of course, I didn't show all of that on my face since Weiss was watching me... gotta keep my cool right there, right?  
'You done well. Now there's only one thing you have to do.'  
And suddenly I know what to do without any explanation, just like that. That Veritas, giving me a power and how to use it without telling whatever it was... truly, what a real bastard of a Semblance. Or is he really my Semblance? I don't know... but I suppose it can wait.  
I don't think I have to explain any details in the fight between green barrier versus the red spears. Basically, I fucked up my own body just to maintain the barrier, but Weiss helped me again, lending me her body (don't even think anything lewd you perverts!) and then the green barrier went full power and destroyed the red spears...  
The end.  
... um, not really. Cang Long had gone into berserk mode and attacked me again, to no avail. I don't know whether I have to be scared for his assaults, which consisted of four elemental attacks and his own terrifying strength, or the power of green barrier, which resisted every single assault without fail. How and why, I don't have any idea.  
I don't know how Veritas pulled off that Vale Symbol and green barrier thingy, but certainly it wasn't anything common in nature of Semblance. My Semblance can make my life a Game, can temporarily stop time, can talk to myself, can project a super tough barrier along with a symbol of a Kingdom on my chest...  
I knew the first one was a unique case on its own, but the others were so overpowered that it's not even funny. Seriously, what power I had within me? I call bull on that. Pure bullshit.  
I thought it was only The Gamer, but then it turned out that I have something more than that... the fact that the green barrier acted on its own without my command, restrained Cang Long and took the half of his Mark with its tendril only contibuted to my idea that my Semblance was abnormal, sentient and... a bastard. A good bastard at least.  
Once again, I turned at the new title that I just obtained. [Grimmbane's Successor]...  
Nevertheless... I don't know whether I should equip the new title or not. The new title was something that looks like an improved version of [Grimmbane's Apprentice], what with those improved bonuses and some of new boosts. Wow, those stat increases were generous...  
I wonder if I would get further improvement of the title as I grow stronger... or it must be in a specific event like this? I literally robbed the True Descendant of Grimmbane of his rightful Mark... and possibly, his power. Strangely, I didn't feel any guilt or pity for him, I just feel that... this is what he deserved. This is what he gets.  
Yeah, he abused his power to kill people off... even if he only aimed for 'unsavory and evil' (barring Weiss and myself, of course) people, I can't just accept his Methods of Justice. No, scratch that, in my book that's not even Justice. He was a misguided man, and he was drunk with power, so much that he justified himself as a savior while killing people on a whim. That can't be healthy for his mind, man.  
If I can take his power to make him realize his fault and become sane again, then I will gladly do so. If I can't do that, then maybe... just maybe... I can replace him as a Messiah. I can't let a Messiah go on a murderous rampage, can I? I have to keep Grimmbane's Legacy clean...  
Because Grimmbane is not an unstable murderer like Cang Long, as far as I know.  
I changed my title from [Grimmbane's Apprentice] to [Grimmbane's Successor].  
Aside from the surge of power that I felt a bit too clear for comfort, I didn't feel any change. I did feel stronger, but that's it. Nothing too remarkable was going on with myself—  
"Hei Lang, what's that?"  
"Hm?"  
Weiss' voice snapped me out from my thoughts. The white-haired girl appeared on my side, observing me with watchful and narrowed eyes, sharp and attentive like a hawk.  
"What happened to you?" She asked inquisitively.  
"What do you mean? I'm perfectly okay." I shrugged.  
"Your hair... some of them had just turned blonde."  
"Oh, it's just my hair—"  
I froze mid-sentence.  
What.  
What. The. Hell.  
"My... hair?" I repeated.  
"Yes. Is that something normal for you?"  
My hair.  
Blonde.  
"... oh, I suppose it's not. Take a look."  
Then, Weiss pulled a compact mirror out from nowhere and shoves it to my face, allowing me to get a full view of my face, and... damn, I look horrible, those bruises and blood. I guess that is to be expected of someone who had fought a supposedly losing battle of death and miraculously won. Somehow.  
But let's ignore that, as I now have another issue, which is infinitely more important.  
A few strands of my hair were no longer as black as the night sky. They were golden blonde... the very same hair color as my father, my mother, all my sisters... and of course also myself, as Jaune Arc. I have no objection for having blonde hair, mind you, those are my hair since the day I was born. What bothers me so much is...  
Why.  
I was thinking about that while I feel my Aura regenerate itself, and something came to mind.  
Is this happened because I equipped that title, [Grimmbane's Successor]? That definitely the most plausible possibility I can think of. I don't think my transformation into Hei Lang have a time limit either... if it has, The Gamer (or rather, Veritas) would have told me something about that earlier.  
Maybe it was something to do about that '20% Effects of [?]'.  
If my theory was right, then as I get further improvements of this title... more of my hair will turn blonde, even when I equipped the Grimmbane title. That means... my disguise would have little to no effect in the future, except for the 'becoming a Faunus' part.  
When that happens, is that also means that I have became a legit Descendant of Grimmbane? A genuine article, not just a Faker? Of course, when I have ascended to a legendary existence like that, it was possible that I would have no more need of my disguise. In other words...  
Maybe I can be a true hero.  
Just like that man's dream—  
"... you vulgar creatures..."  
Suppressing a shudder, I snapped out of my mind and instinctively put myself before Weiss as I heard that voice. Cang Long's voice, spoke as his prone figure slowly getting back up.  
"... lowlifes... shameless filthy wretches..."  
But I shuddered for real as he spoke again... and I knew why.  
"Are you happy now? How could you celebrate my desecration with such disgusting joy. Condemning the very one whom you have hailed as a savior for generations."  
His voice... it was almost frighteningly empty. If he was roaring and screaming in murderous wrath before, this was completely different. His voice...It wasn't angry, wasn't loud—it was soft, distant and—  
"Have you no shame? What happened to the Messiah from your fairytales? The Chosen One that slain countless creatures of anonymity and protected humanity from them. Where is he now? Why of course, here he stands before your very eyes, disgraced and tainted by your wizardry... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
—entirely devoid of anything human.  
Even his laugh was monotone, creepy as hell. That doesn't sound like his previous self at all.  
Something is just wrong with this guy. He was perfectly calm but that doesn't make him less terrifying than when he flailed around with his seething rage... no, this is even worse. Look at his fingers, they were twitching madly like they want to strangle me to death...  
His white hair flowed slightly as if blown by the wind as thick darkness gathered around him, erasing the electrical remains of the green barrier's power and once again painted his white overcoat black as night. His black mask was starting to glow with purple, ominous light.  
The scale markings on his overcoat was also glowing with the same malicious light. Curious and afraid at the same time, I tried to figure out those equipment of his and his emotions with [Observe], and...  
Oh boy, how I instantly regret my actions.

Ouroboros—Rank: Mythical  
The ominous Grimm Mask of the Jormungand, infused with its dark power and madness. The Mask of Absolute Hatred. Given to Cang Long by The Queen, [?]  
Special Effects:?

Leviathan—Rank: Mythical  
A longcoat made from a Jormundgand's scale and infused with its evil presence. While worn, greatly improved all the user's stats and resistance greatly, giving the user tremendous powers at the price of their compassion and mercy, having it all replaced by pure malice and anger.  
Special Effects:?

Mythical? Mythical? What the hell is Mythical?!  
As if those doesn't enough to frighten me, there is more than that!

Under the Status Effect of:  
[Nous Anima]  
The Understanding of The Soul. The Ultimate Power.

[The One Who Brings Forth The End]  
Acquired by having [Ouroboros] and [Leviathan]. Effects unknown.  
You know what, I don't even want to know. And to top all of that...  
Emotions: Rage, Vengeance, Murderous, Hate, Hate, Hate.

... that's it, I'm fucked. Sooo damn fucked.  
It wasn't a regular Grimm mask and coat after all, my early suspicions was right! Why the hell he can wear those Grimm equipments, though? I thought it would take over its user's mind except for me, the only one who had Gamer's Mind! How he can even withstand the influence of the Grimm inside the mask and coat? Was he immune?  
I thought the situation can't get any worse, but goddamnit. I should stop tempting the goddess of fate, I should have known that luck isn't on my side in the first place... but this is just—  
"... ah. You are curious about the mask..." Cang Long said, startling me. "This mask can feel your intention to probe. It doesn't like it... so it's only fair if I do the same to you."  
What the—? What does that mean?  
I felt a tug in the back of my mind as he finally rose to his he tilted his head down, looking up at me, staring unblinkingly from behind his mask. My body tensed up and my eyes widened as those golden eyes of his locking itself with mine.  
I felt like those eyes were peering into my body and invading my soul. No—it felt more as if the entire world was watching me... damn, I couldn't explain the sudden feeling. It felt like the very air around me was pressing down on me, and it made me so goddamn uncomfortable.  
And worse, I can't look away from him. I want to, but the stare—his stare forced me to keep looking at him. I can't even resist as he prodded my mind with metaphorical hammer, which... well, hammering down and echoed inside my head.  
My vision was blurry. My head was in so much pain. My feet was faltering. My body was shaking uncontrollably. The entirety of my self was in frenzy and screaming like mad, except my mind. My nerves was resembling that of a steel—hard and unwavering.  
I can still feel the pain that Cang Long directed to me—but as long as my mind stays clear, he can't do anything beyond inflicting physical pain... which is actually worse than it sounds.  
"Now, let's see what your soul looks like. It will crumble and fall under my power, but it is not my concern any longer. I WILL know the shape of your soul before I destroy it."  
He's literally attacking my mind... but how, I don't know. The only thing certain was... it hurts. So bad.  
It was hurting so much. The pain was too much, as if... a dozen of black swords stabbed the back of my head. I called Clarent from the Inventory and used it to support my faltering body as I heard Weiss shouting something that I can't quite decipher, and—  
I would not allow that.  
As the black metaphorical swords began to feel worse to my mind, as if transforming into deadly stakes, it suddenly stopped, disappears as soon as it appears. As I heard something akin to a shattered glass, my vision returned, only to see another weird shit happening.  
The moment that Veritas decided to speak again inside my mind, Cang Long flinched and stepped back, then going still like a statue for a moment. The darkness around him started to disperse as he convulsed and started screaming in pain... as if having a sudden seizure, and then falls over to the ground, again.  
Not only that. I found myself—I mean I looked down on my hands and my body—glitching and gives out a loud screeching noises like a broken program or video on a computer or scroll. Then, just a second and then the weird effect gone like it never existed in the first place.  
What was that just now? What have Veritas done this time? I know that the weird aneurism of Cang Long was all about Veritas doing something on his own again, especially when one blue screen appeared in front of me without a warning.

The Effect of [Nous Anima] has been fully negated by Gamer's Mind!

I don't know what you did, Veritas, but thanks!  
This time, he's certainly done and I won this fight... well, not really but at least—  
"Stop. Stop. Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!"  
... Okay, spoke too soon.  
Cang Long stood up once more, growling and clutching his head in pain with both his hands. As he did so, something formed above his head... a black void-like ripple appeared and from inside it, came a white spear... no, it's a massive arrow purely constructed of his white Aura.  
I know that because I used [Observe] on it as soon as I laid my eyes on the white arrow. His Aura became a solid weapon, I have seen that ability before inside the Watchtower, as Jaune Arc. He can change the form that solidified Aura to another form, that's for sure, but I dunno if he could do more than that...  
"You mongrel."  
As he put his hands down, I realize that he has fallen silent once again. No screams or growls of pain... but I'm fully aware that he's much more dangerous when he's in this state than when he's so loud and angry. Something bad is probably gonna happen, and I—

"Disappear. You mongrel are an eyesore. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel. You mongrel!"

... wow, I apparently broke him.  
I have no idea how I accomplished this... I feel awesome and terrified at the same time.  
He just repeated his word over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again, with no change in his flat tone whatsoever. I don't know why, but he sounds like either a malfunctioning machine, an annoying child, or someone who was not right in the head... although, knowing Cang Long, I'm gonna assume that was the latter. He's crazy.  
As hilarious as I found the situation was, I can no longer relax as another black ripple came after each repetition of words, massive white arrows came after another until the air above him was literally filled with Aura arrows, glowing inside the black ripples.  
This is dangerous, don't you think?  
Adding the factor that he never take his golden creepy eyes off me, I have no doubt whom he wants to rain down with those white arrows. What should I do then? Running away is out of the question, as I would only make myself open to an attack from behind, I know I wasn't as fast as him. Also, with Weiss around, I can't move freely to dodge or run.  
Even if I can dodge out of the way from the hail of arrows, I can't say the same about Weiss. Her Aura was depleted, and she can't recover her Aura as fast as I can. The other way was to stand my ground and defend until Cang Long runs out of Aura... but that's impossible. He would likely break my defense with his first wave of arrows.  
Talking and bullshitting my way out of this is also impossible, as he's not in the right state of mind to be fooled around... even if he can be somehow reasoned, I really doubt my words can elicit something other than anger from him. What can I do? The odds were against me once again, and I have to do something quick, pick the choice with the biggest odds of success—  
"DISAPPEAR."  
He declared his decree, and in response to it, I sprung into action...

Aura Shiel—

"You are not going to make anyone disappear tonight, Criminal."  
... or so I thought. Before I can do anything more than lift my right hand, two figures blurs into existence from behind the snake Faunus, one of them folded Cang Long's hands to his back, limiting his movements while the other one lashed out with her (?) sword—a rapier or cutlass, I'm not sure—and putting its gleaming edge on his neck.  
"I will not allow that to happen in my watch..."  
The stern, powerful voice of a woman originated from the figure who threatened to slit Cang Long's throat with one simple gesture. Seeing the clear threat before him, Cang Long froze— and it seems that he's regaining his sense rather quickly in the face of imminent death.  
The black ripples and white arrows above his head slowly dispersed to nothingness, one by one until nothing is left of them. He is so terrifyingly powerful, I give him that, but I don't think it's wise even for him to provoke a hostile reaction from the woman.  
"Your crime ends here."  
I can't see her face since her back was turned against us, but judging from her white, snowy hair that was tied up in bun, I can safely assume that she was a close relative of Weiss. She's wearing an immaculate white-and-grey coated uniform of Atlas.

?  
LV?  
Winter Schnee

She was Weiss' sister or mother, possibly... she looks mature enough to be both. And from the elation I can clearly feel from Weiss behind me, she must be a truly pleasant individual with likable personality. I wonder if she's something like my older sisters...  
Eh, moving on, the second figure who restrained Cang Long's hands bears no resemblance to the Schnee, what with his (I'm going to assume that he was a young man, despite his rather androgynous looks) unkempt, dark blue hair covering his right eye. His visible eye was blue, and he's wearing a black version of Atlas uniform, suspiciously looks like a school uniform.

Memento Mori  
LV?  
Makoto Yuki

Ah, so he's from the Yuki Family. They were the Schnee's far relatives in... Mistral, if their names were any indication. From what I heard in my mother's lessons, they have the same kind of hereditary Semblance that the Schnee possess... but their family has been declining in numbers lately for few reasons, one of them being the White Fang.  
They were victims of the White Fang's atrocities too.  
"Winter Schnee, and..."  
Cang Long spoke, with regained composure and sanity he had lost earlier. To his credit, he doesn't look afraid or panicked at the sight of a sword on his neck. Mostly, he looks unfazed and amused at the same time, but doesn't risk his throat being cut open either. He just stood there, making no move as he talks.  
"Makoto Yuki." He addressed the young man who restrained his hands. "It warms my heart to see two Atlas Specialists bothered themself to pay me a visit tonight. It was unexpected, and I was truly glad to have you two here, what a surprise..."  
"Silence. I don't have time for your tricks and mind games, Cang Long." Winter cut him off.  
So they know each other, and it's certainly not in good terms.  
"I see, still not up for small talks like always, huh?" Cang Long snorted. "I suppose it can't be helped, as you Atlas Specialists always think you're too special... don't you?"  
"We're Specialists because we're special in a way. It's in the title." Winter replied curtly.  
The creeping smirk of Cang Long made me realize that he was planning something in mind. Probably something bad for us and good for himself.  
"Well, do you know what you really are? A pack of lapdogs. Mongrels." He sneered. "Just like your General, who dedicated himself to the Old Wizard and his little cause. Although he was a rebellious lapdog, he won't stay still even if his master told him to just watch."  
He winced when the sword pressed further to his neck, but then his smirk widened slightly at the reaction he managed to elicit from Winter. I still can't see her face, but she was clearly shaking with anger. He was provoking her...!  
I don't have any idea what they are talking about, but I'm sure this gonna end so well.  
"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I heard enough. Be quiet."  
"Oh, I'm sure you want to hear more. It's only a matter of time until he rebels against his master. He would turn his back on the Old Wizard sooner or later, what a sellout. So much for the leader of the most powerful military force in the world, not that I expected much—"  
"I thought I told you to be quiet."  
Winter's seething anger are clearly showing, she was shaking with more anger than before, and she's growling with barely restrained fury, her sword are threatening to lop off the snake Faunus' head clean from his shoulder with a single stroke.  
Cang Long, for his part, smirking as if confident that his Aura can block the decapitating slit from the sword, or he's just pretending to look fearless just like me in my 'bullshiting' mode. Or maybe he has a certain way to get out from the situation he's currently in, a way that he's sure to be successful.  
I don't want to avert my attention from the self-proclaimed Messiah, but I take a look around, searching for something or someone that would sneak up and free him from his restraints—  
"To think that you Atlas lapdogs will protect all of us from the dangers outside the Kingdoms. What a letdown." Cang Long heedlessly spoke. "What will the people think of this?"  
"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter yelled.  
"You won't dare, Winter Schnee." Cang Long hissed like a snake he is. "If I didn't have my tongue intact when you turned me in... you and your poor General Ironwood won't be able to get any answer from me. If you do dare to cut my tongue... try me."  
—and I suddenly realized that his Servants are nowhere to be seen. They should have been restrained by the green barrier's power, but they are not—not anymore, at least. I didn't even realize that they have freed themselves—When they did that? Where are they now?!  
Crap. This is really bad.  
"You—you bastard—"  
"That's what I thought. Snake got your tongue, Winter Schnee? Hahahaha—"  
The moment he gave a creepy laugh of victory that I never heard before, the wind Servant, Valvalicia if my memory serves me right, appeared above them with motes of blue light, and blows them away with a burst of wind. By 'them' of course I meant the two Atlas Specialists.  
"Nice timing, Vali." Cang Long chuckled.  
"I'd say it was a bit too late." The wind Servant replied. "We apologize for that."  
"No, the timing was perfect." Cang Long shook his head. "No harm done... that's enough."  
Cang Long simply stood there, smirking as the wind Servant let out a giggle and floats beside him, snaking her arm around his shoulder. The wind around them didn't stop, though—it was swirling furiously in form of a protective wall, which prevented both the Atlas Specialists to break through, and resulted in them circling the protective walls carefully.  
As for me... I didn't do anything but stood my ground, keeping Weiss safe. I didn't even try a futile attempt to attack Cang Long in this situation. Not worth the risk.  
Since I still got Weiss to protect and I have absolutely no confidence in my ability to match him, I just settled on protecting the heiress. There isn't much I can do at the moment anyway.  
That's what I thought before another figure materializes with motes of blue light... just right behind Winter. The pale man whose figure was shrouded by red fabric—The fire Servant—lifted a fiery sword with his hand and aims for an attack to her defenceless neck—  
[A malicious intent has been detected!]  
Then, I realized I have moved my body without thinking. Wreathed in shadows of a Beowolf, I pounced towards them without wasting any moment. Oddly, everything seems immensely slowed down in my eyes as I did so, what with the vibrant green hue coloring my vision.  
I'm fully aware that Veritas did something again, but I don't have any luxury to question him as of now. I swung Clarent in my hands to repel the flaming sword that aimed at Winter's neck, the silver blade hissing at the heat and impact, but otherwise did fine against it.  
The Servant looks surprised and impressed at the same time. Meanwhile, Winter just realized our presence behind her and turned to us... I took a glance at her, seeing the beautiful face which was mostly covered by luscious white hair in its right side, and a pair of widened blue eyes. If I don't know better, I'd say that she's a future version of Weiss.  
She was more mature than her in more ways than one, including... ah, let's not talk about that.  
Brushing off my admiration for her, I returned my attention back to the fire Servant, who was observing me with watchful eyes. Seeing that there was no way out of this without fighting, I prepared myself to fight, lifting Clarent to shoulder's level... but that was unnecessary.  
"... I think we had enough 'fun' tonight."  
Cang Long spoke, and as I turned to his direction, he beckoned the fire Servant to his side with a flick of his fingers. The protective wall around him has already vanished when the Servant returned to him... aside from the wind Servant, there was the water and earth Servant on his side as well.  
Makoto, the blue-haired Atlas Specialist was standing not too far from us and Weiss didn't even move an inch from her place before I left her, her mouth agape in surprise while staring at me. I guess my little instinctual action was too sudden for her. And Winter...  
She walked past me, her sword ready in her hand. There is some mechanical noises from the sword as she pressed something on its hilt—and another sword came out from it, in the form of a rapier. She just keep walking to Cang Long, and her face... oh boy, she was not amused.  
"You are not going anywhere, Cang Long." She said, voice harsh. "I will detain you."  
"On the contrary, I think I am entitled to wherever I want myself to be." Cang Long replied, equally harsh. "My time here is up... and I don't want to be detained. Especially not by you."  
Another flick of finger, and his Servants instantly turned to blue motes of light and vanished.  
"That is not for you to decide."  
Winter stabbed the ground with one of her swords and then a huge Glyph suddenly appeared below her, bigger than any Glyph that Weiss has summoned. White figures starts appearing around her, and as I looked more carefully, I found that those figures were The Grimm...  
Dozens of white Beowolves with turquoise eyes. Is this normal for a Schnee's Semblance? I've heard the stories from my mother and knew that their abilities was about 'summoning' something with their Glyph, or so to speak. I have not actually seen their abilities in person.  
I can only watch in awe behind Winter as they quickly made their way to Cang Long and began to circle him, all while growling and snarling like the real Grimm. The snake Faunus, as I expected, completely ignored them and instead stared at us with impassive golden eyes.  
He made absolutely no movement to retaliate against the white Grimms, yet he looks so sure he can get out of this unscathed. Of course, knowing him, he must have another unknown and bullshit power on his disposal. Or maybe...  
"On the contrary again, I will be the one to decide what I want."  
The white Beowolves pounced at him, all of them and from every direction, left no place to dodge for him, yet he remains unmoved... and moments later, I found out why he didn't even bother doing anything. Something... or someone, was doing his supposed job.  
A figure suddenly showed up from nowhere, moving so fast that I can only see white, pink, brown and black blurrs of its movement—slicing and shredding those poor white Beowolves to pieces with something that obviously very sharp—is that an umbrella with blade on its tip?  
As the figure finished off all the Beowolves on its own and stopped moving, only then I can see the mysterious newcomer clearly. A girl with rather diminutive height, carrying an umbrella—yes, the same one that killed those Beowolves—and hoisted it to her shoulder. with half-pink and half-brown hair, wearing outfit that mostly consisted in white, brown, and pink. Her eyes, I noticed, were heterochromatic, one pink and the other brown.  
Her eyes wandered around, and as I found myself staring right at them, those orbs instantly changed color into white and widening... then her lips curled, forming a crooked smirk as she tilted her head to the side, an action that managed to send shiver down my spine.

[A malicious intent has been detected!]

Just like that, I felt fear. I was afraid of her. Gamer's Mind calmed me down almost instantly, and as I shrugged the feeling of dread off my heart, I took a quick glance at the text above her head—I don't need to look up because she was... politely speaking, far shorter than me.

Three Colors of Death  
LV?  
Neopolitan

... okay. I'm so totally fine with this.  
Again, not someone I can mess around with my current level. Fuck my life, fuck everything. I don't know whether this is because of my bad, rotten luck or the world just decided to throw all form of disasters to my face simply because it could. What have I done to deserve this dangerous girl's evil stare? I felt like being murdered slowly just by her continous staring!  
Holy Oum, I was so scared... you, you stop staring now, crazy girl!  
Don't stare at me don't stare at me don't stare at me don't stare at me don't stare at me—!  
"About time you showed up, Neo." Cang Long greeted the girl almost casually. "I almost run out of the time. Get us out of here, please?"  
The girl—Neo—almost comically rolled her eyes at his demand, her white eyes turned back to her pink and brown... but her smile still remains. She stepped aside, her perpetual smile never faltering even as Cang Long walked past her. Us, as in...  
Makoto and Weiss has moved behind Winter and I. When exactly they did so, I have no idea. Maybe it was happened when I distracted myself with the older Schnee's summoning and the sudden arrival of Neopolitan, and... okay, that's not important for now, right?  
The point is, all of us is facing Cang Long and his little compatriot and I didn't see anything that could aid their escape at this point. Adding in the fact that the mechanical noises which I vaguely recognized as the droids' in the distance that was getting closer to our location, it wouldn't be long before they get themselves surrounded. If they were planning to escape—  
"Ladies, gentleman..." Cang Long spoke casually, before his tone became hostile as he turns his gaze at me. "... Faker..."  
Jeez, that hateful gaze. He will forever hold grudge for what I have done to him, won't he? I'm not surprised... He would never live it down, everything that was happened tonight.  
"... it's always a pleasure to meet you all." He finished, giving us a mock salute. "Neo, now if you would..."  
Neo then proceeded to give us a theatrical bow casually. As I tried to think about whatever their plans are, the same can't be said about Winter. After trying to restrain what I assume to be a vast amount of fury, she snarled something unladylike and charged towards them.  
She closed the distance between she and them in less than a second, appearing right before Cang Long and shoved both her blade into his chest. She managed to pierce through his black undershirt and stained his white overcoat with blood... or at least, that's what I think.  
Cang Long's smug smirk and Neo's disturbing smile were the last things I see from them... before they literally shattered into glass pieces, with a fitting sound. Winter stood there in stunned silence—not that I can blame her though—slowly realizing that she just practically... attacked nothing in particular.  
"I suppose I'll just leave it to Plan B, then..."  
Reflexively, I whipped my head around, only to find Cang Long and Neopolitan riding off in a Bullhead with the Schnee symbol on its hull. He threw a condescending look to me one last time before he shut the Bullhead door close.  
"Till next time... now I bid you farewell, mongrels!"  
They moved quickly out of sight, followed by a second Bullhead close behind. I can't even believe my own eyes—what happened? How?  
What was that? Illusion again? But I didn't sense anything from Cang Long... he literally did nothing, so maybe it was Neo. Maybe it was her Semblance. I didn't expected that, really... hell, I didn't expect that someone would go and fetch Cang Long, I thought he was too proud to have a partner... I miscalculated.  
Oh well. What's done is done. Now, to lighten things up...  
"Well, it's too bad they got away..." I spoke in a calm voice. "But, I guess... she really made everything... fall apart, right? Am I right?"  
Damn, that was a pure cringe... Yang and her habits must have rubbed off on me. Aside from Weiss' exasperated groan, there is no sign of anyone acknowledging my pun... although that was to be expected from the lame pun. Well, at least I'm trying to make things better.  
Now, that the problem has settled, I returned Clarent to my Inventory and—

Quest 'The Fake Savior—Hero of Faunus' has been completed!  
Your level has been increased by one! Your level has been increased by one! Your level has been increased by one!

Whoa. I didn't see this coming either, but this is real nice.  
I totally forgot that I had some Quests going on. This one is, uh... I don't know, stalling Cang Long until the reinforcements arrive and drive him away? Yeah, that seems like the one. Now that Cang Long was gone for real, I guess I completed it... but I had one more Quest, didn't I?  
[Knight of Snow White] or something like that, if I recalled correctly. I have to keep Weiss safe from any harm attempted on her during her charity concert... an event which has screwed up quite badly because of Cang Long's doing. I haven't completed it yet, so I guess there is still some dangers for her...  
I better keep an eye on her until it's really safe. No one knows when something or someone would pop out from thin air like that Neo did. Maybe there is some spies hidden within the Schnee Workers that was still hiding and waiting for their chance to get their so-called justice.  
Honestly, I feel relatively safe as Winter, whom I assumed was Weiss' elder sister, judging from how the younger girl gushed over her reunion with the Atlas Specialist, genuinely smiling and talking happily to her sister. I don't even need to [Observe] her to know that.  
... I'm not so dense to not notice something important like that. I was really curious about how are their relationship going, but I decided to give them their privacy and tuned them out of my enhanced hearings. I just pretended to stare off into the distance of the night sky.  
Eh, who knows, maybe they'll think that I am super intellectual or deep or whatever. Doesn't matter if I actually didn't read any book nowadays (I devoured them for the knowledge inside them, remember?) if I look smart enough... they, hopefully, will believe that I'm smart. Yeah.  
Although I wonder what I should do once the ladies realize that I'm actually an idiot... nah, not gonna happen, I will be FAR smarter than I am now when they eventually realize it. Go me!  
But, seeing that they weren't paying attention to me at all, I just decided to go on a little adventure and walked away from the reconciling sisters. Time to loot some spoils of battle... hey, don't look at me like that, in video games, it was perfectly normal to take some rewards from your enemy, okay? There's absolutely nothing wrong about that.  
Slowly, I walked up to the unconscious White Fang members scattered around the ruined White Castle and confiscated their weapons without asking for permission (well, duh, they were unconcious, so I can't ask them) and stored them away in my Inventory.  
Meh, there is nothing worth mentioning about them... those firearms and swords were ranked [Simple], the kind of mass-produced weapons of the rack. No special ability, no quality and no durability whatsoever... but I suppose it was to be expected.  
I get it, [Simple] weapons are favored by the grunts and common tucks or the civilians who wants to protect themselves of harm. Average at best. But still, if you have nothing better at hand, better than nothing…I guess? In this kind of death world, you gotta have a weapon.  
Other than those mass-produced weapons, I discovered a nodachi sword with dust chamber, a black bow, and a simple but sturdy iron spear. Their ranks were [Dust], [Mechanical] and [Classic], respectively. After fiddling with them, I added them to my Inventory.  
The ranks have their own description like the [Simple] weapons, but I decided to save their long-winded description to read for a later time. Let's rob them—I mean, let's confiscate the other weapons, permanently! Yeah!

A passive skill has been created through specific action! By taking another's property without permission and without intending to return it, a new skill [Theft Mastery] is created.

Shut up, The Gamer, I take things from criminals, okay? There's nothing wrong with it!

The skill [Theft Mastery] has leveled up!

I will IGNORE you, for Oum's sake.  
Speaking of which, it's been a while since last time I saw the skill level ups. Let's see if I have some hidden notification—oops, there are so many, and let's see, those were...

The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has...

Okay, you really need to shut up, The Gamer—or Veritas, whatever. I'm just gonna ignore those Damned Blue Screens before my face and carry on with my life. I'd rather not waste any seconds of my precious time with looking at your bullshit. Even though you've saved my life several times, you are still a trolling bastard.  
I sighed and walked up to the most dangerous enemy I have fought tonight... barring Cang Long, of course. The Lieutenant Grey Haddock, lying on the ground while unconsciously never let go of his chainsaw sword. Dried blood covered his face, the result of my final blow with red Dust... I see, his Aura helped him recover fast.  
Then, disturbed by my steps, he slowly came to, groggily shaking his head before his eyes found me. I gave him a smirk and he quickly reached for his weapon, turning it on and—  
"You—"  
"Not a chance."  
I didn't give him a chance to finish his words as I delivered a particularly nasty kick to his face, shattering his newly-recovered Aura and made him cry out in pain, his circulation cut off for a short second... but to his credit, he didn't pass out from that. He's still awake.  
Although he lost the grip of his deadly weapon for a second and I quickly capitalized on that, grabbing the chainsaw sword, which was [Mechanical] in rank and named [Banesaw]... and stored it away inside my Inventory. I feel bad a bit for my not-so-heroic actions, but I suppose... if I didn't do that, he might've cut me down easily without a shadow of doubt.  
However, to his credit again, Grey soon rose to his feet and spoke valiantly.  
"What this will do to you, traitor?!" His shout echoed throughout the ruined battlefield. "You can't stop us with naive justice like yours. Cang Long's justice is the retribution the Schnee, no, the humanity so well deserved! You wanted an ideal world? That's only in your dream!"  
Okay, he's ranting obnoxiously. Let's just listen to his shit for a while...  
"You wanted equality? That's not going to happen! The hatred is too strong in the world, you cannot possibly set this world in peace and equality as it was now... you are Faunus, just like us! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! This is the truth that you have failed to realize!"  
"You know what, I think you are the foolish one here." I rebutted with firm tone, sending him into stunned silence. "You can either dwell in the past or you can see what is possible now. An equal world is out there, entitled for everyone including you. Search the world and you'll see the people who want to live in it without any hatred or bloodshed. That is the truth that you have failed to realize... Mr. Haddock."  
Without giving him any chance to say or do anything, I moved with [Shadow Lunge] and put myself behind him, then hit him on the back of his head with a sharp downward blow with the side of my hand... that's the easiest way to incapacitate someone without hurting them too much, if my father is to be believed. I believe him...  
It works so well. Look at that limp body of The Lieutenant! He's totally out of it!  
"I think I'll just leave him to the authorities..." I sighed, walking back slowly. "He's unarmed anyway... wouldn't be too hard to handle for anyone."  
I just thought of leaving Weiss' safety to her older sister and that quiet blue-haired guy and just go on my way, when something abruptly stopped me from doing so.  
"You."  
That voice, laced with sharp and stern tone was so sudden that it made me almost jump out of my skin. Winter was walking towards me, all while giving me a hard glare. Her heels clicked as she stopped in front of me. Awkward silence ensued for a few seconds, before she points one of her swords to my throat. Without any warning whatsoever.  
Far behind her, Weiss gave me a somewhat apologetic look, which I understood why and Makoto just silently stared at me. Not that I've heard him saying anything before this. In short, they are not helping me at all.  
Great... yeah, this is really wonderful. It turns out that the older sister was way worse than the little sister. What now?  
"What is this about?" I asked. "Are you going to remove my tongue too?" I added jokingly.  
She kept her stern expression, unfaltering.  
"... that depends on your answer..." She replied. "...so I suggest carefully choose your words."  
"So you said, but you haven't asked me any question yet." I raised my brows a bit. "And is the sword really necessary? I think we had enough violence for tonight..."  
"Just to make sure you will answer my questions."  
I sighed deeply, preparing for anything she'll throw at me. It's not like I'm going to run away.  
"... well then, ask away."  
To my surprise, she lowered the sword on my throat. Just slightly, but that was a good sign.  
"I've heard about you from Weiss, and I'm grateful that you protected her in my stead. That said, I am still unsure about you. Everything about you is vague... you are an unknown factor at best." She paused, clearing her throat before continuing, "So I ask of you. Who really are you, Hei Lang? Whose side are you?"  
I stared at her, narrowing my eyes so that I gave her impression that I do have answers for her questions but hesitant in saying it, while I actually don't have any idea what to say. If Weiss had told her everything I said to her, then there's no point on repeating my words. I gotta find a new answer.  
"Miss Schnee, I'm on my own side."  
By finding a new answer... that means I have to bullshit my way through this. Bullshit time!  
"And whose side it is?"  
Weird, she keeps asking me to say any particular name for my affiliation. It sounded like something like a war between two sides was happening and I had to pick one particular side. I don't really like where this is going... The Great War is over already, we certainly don't need another war happening. Not on my watch, if I have the power to prevent that.  
As I think of the answer I'm going to give her, I felt like Veritas doing something to my mind again. Influx of knowledge overwhelmingly flooded my mind, almost exceeded my capacity to comprehend them before it limited itself to sufficiently give me space to think rationally.  
I really have to ask Veritas how he did that without harming my sanity in the slightest.  
"Isn't that obvious? I'm not from the White Fang. I'm not associated with them in any way... and before you ask, I'm not an ex-member either. I loathed their radical and terrorist action... I've taken it upon myself to stop their crime, and thus I've created something to fight them."  
Oh, here goes another bullshit, one of the biggest lies of my life. I'm just hoping that it would not come back to bite me in the ass later.  
"What is it?"  
"My own army. I am their leader, known to most not as Hei Lang, but Fenrir."  
"Elaborate about this 'army' of yours."  
I picked the first name that popped up in my head, certainly a courtesy of Veritas. I picked up the appropriate words from inside my mind and pieced them together, I did it so well that I feel almost proud of myself. Almost.  
"... it's called [The Knights of Justice], working directly under my command, its member consisting of both human and Faunus." I said smoothly, without missing a beat. "I created them specifically to fight the White Fang, and also the questionable methods of working that your father's company had fallen into. We are ready, united and strong to fight any injustice in Remnant."  
Winter's grip on her sword tensed and her posture stiffened as I said that. Yeah... what do you expect? I just insulted her family's company, albeit very subtly. Even if she wasn't the head or even the heiress, that surely would sting on your pride. Moreso for a Schnee, right?  
"I've never heard of that particular group of yours." She said, eyes narrowed. "Is that true? Or are you just trying to lie to me?"  
... yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to do, miss. And I'm not going to blow that bullshit up my face, so I'm gonna keep my cool and pretend like I'm telling the truth. There is nothing—  
"Of course you have never heard of us, we are relatively new compared to any group you already knew. Our organization was founded only about... last week, approximately."  
"That is rather young for an... anti-terrorist group."  
"Are we ever." I said, nodding. "Tonight's operation is literally our first mission."  
This can't be more bullshit than it already has. Why I'm creating even more bullshit as I go... actually, now I don't have any other choice. To distract any oncoming suspicions from my true identity to my 'imaginary' group, one that I eventually have to create of necessity.  
I can't do it alone. If I want to stop the White Fang and whoever wants to create chaos in Remnant, then I need some extra help. An organized group with competent members would be nice to work with, the ones that would aid me in battles and other unrelated matters.  
Yes, I'm fully aware that this kind of ploy is so ridiculous, I'm just adding new troubles for myself, which is so bad. I'm just a Huntsman-in-Training, barely trained for six years and just survived an extremely dangerous criminal... what am I doing anyway? I just followed Veritas' subtle instructions, thinking that it would be the best course of action...  
But it's really not a good plan, unless I want to dig my own grave, which I'm not. Still, the idea for having a group that was not really there has its benefits...  
"You said 'our' but I didn't see anyone as suspicious as you."  
Yeah, that was a big mistake, my bad. Must fix that quickly.  
"I came here alone."  
"You just said that it was 'our first—"  
"I didn't mean it literally. My underlings was watching in the distance... but that was it. They would not help me in this mission in the slightest."  
I stared at her and she just stared back with unchanged expression, still stern and cold like ice. She didn't believe me... then I just had to try harder to make her believe me, yeah—  
"I find it hard to believe that you moved alone." Winter once again lifted her sword, the edge moved dangerously close... this time to my unprotected face as I stood aloft in my place, slowly raised hands in surrender. "You must have them disguised as the guests or audience for the charity concert. Either that, or you don't actually have any underling and just trying to bluff your way out of this."  
That words hit way too close to the mark for my liking. Damn, this woman is smart as hell... but really, what can you expect from an Atlas Specialist? They must be really good in both brawn and brain to qualify for their position. I severely underestimated her... or I'm just being an idiot as always.  
"You doubt was understandable. I do have my loyal followers in my beck and call. However, I beckoned them to stay in their place and watch if I can pass my own test."  
"... test?" Winter's brow furrowed.  
This is getting stupid... but fuck that, I'm just gonna go for it. My infinite wisdom, away!  
"I want to prove to my followers that I won't sacrifice them for my needs. Because, a wise man once said, if the king doesn't move, his subjects won't follow. That's why I acted by my own. To prove that I will risk my life just like they will risk theirs for me."  
"But... for what?"  
Ooh, did I sense hesitation over there? Then let's give her a rousing speech for her life!  
"No man's life is worth more than another. If you're gonna put your life on the line, you do it as equals. No matter if you're siblings, or leader and his men... or whatever. You should only die for someone who would die for you. There's nothing honorable about throwing your life away as though it's nothing... That is just showing off like a kid."  
Wow, I really said that? I wonder where did those words come from... I don't know why but I feel like those words could only be well spoken by a lucky bald man... hmm, why that sounds so suspiciously specific? Ah, to hell with it, I don't care.  
Winter was staring at me, looks totally unimpressed (I think so) and her sword still pointed at my face. She blinked and I did the same thing, until something broke the silence once again.  
"W—Winter, don't you think that's enough?"  
Thank you, Weiss. It's about time for you to stop your scary sister from interrogating me! Save me from this nightmare, which I will never take for granted again! I swear I'll leave this place immediately and switch back to my Jaune persona if you give me a chance to...  
"Fine, I suppose it's your turn now, Weiss. I had enough talking with this... man." Winter replied to her sister curtly, while taking few steps away from us. "As I promised, now you can go ahead and ask what you want."  
"... thank you!"  
...  
What.  
This can't be real, right?  
"Now, Hei Lang." Weiss turned to me, her tone almost casual. "Mind if I ask some questions?"  
"... yes?"  
Unfortunately, this was very, very real. I just escaped from a crocodile's mouth and entered a tiger's mouth, apparently. From what I knew, Weiss wasn't so different from her sister, so I think their thought process would be similar, and she would also do something drastic to—  
"Where are you from?"  
My jaw almost fell to the floor.  
From all question, this is what she asked? This was so unexpected!  
"Mistral..."  
I collected my composure almost instantly and back to my suave attitude. Hey, Hei Lang is a cool and polite guy, so he must be a gentleman to anyone and always give people pleasant answer. He must sound like an intellectual and not like some socially awkward boy!  
"Hm, that reminds me..." I cleared my throat, leaning towards her a little bit... and she didn't back away, to my surprise and joy. "With every horrible thing that has happened tonight, I suppose we don't have the right opportunity to know each other... So... can we start over?"  
"I suppose we can... okay then." Weiss said, looks slightly confused but humored my little offer anyway. "My name is Weiss Schnee. It is nice to meet you, Mr..."  
Oum, please, please, please make this attempt work. Don't make her mad at me, I beg of you. I will do anything to make this work! I will offer you a tribute of any kind! Money, food, or anything you like, so please please make this work, I beg of you, don't screw this up...  
"Lang... Hei Lang. The pleasure is all mine... Snow Angel."  
... did that work?  
I looked at her and I held my breath. She was frozen... not literally, of course. I mean, she just stared at me and unmoving, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape. I took a glance at Winter and was rewarded with a cold, withering gaze... which make me look back at Weiss and—  
Whoa. Am I seeing this right? Her face flushed with luminescent red—she was blushing. And is that a suppressed smile I saw? That's—that's really cute! Holy Oum—I'm not even sure it would work, as all my previous attempts proved to be ineffective, but it works! ... or is it?

[A malicious intent has been detected!]

Eh, what was that?  
"I'm not sure what's going on with you two, but I've heard enough."  
Suddenly Winter showed up behind Weiss without me noticing when exactly she moved from her previous position. And what's the deal with her though? We barely talked to each other! And—and it was nothing dangerous! No serious business involved, just flirting—  
"It would be your best interest to leave this place, immediately." She said, voice dead serious. "I will not report you to the General if you do so. Now move along, get out of my sight."  
Damn that cold stare... I don't know what my fault really is but I guess this is my chance to escape and switch back as Jaune. Only God knows what would happen if someone tried to investigate the ruins of the Watchtower where Jaune Arc was supposed to be and not find him there. It could blow my cover...  
"Then I suppose this is my cue to leave." I bowed slightly at them. "Have a good night, ladies, and Sayonara!"  
I made a sudden turn, waving my black overcoat around as I did so just for the sake of being dramatic. I used [Shadow Lunge] again, wreathing myself in the dark shadow of a Beowolf to move away from the two Schnees and one Atlas Specialist untraced. I made a sharp turn every here and there, making zig-zag moves to confuse any would-be pursuer.  
In short, I made a detour around the ruined White Castle and Watchtower, making my way back to the debrises of the formerly high and mighty tower. I made it sure that there's nobody watching me before I changed my title back to [The Gamer] and switched my clothes.  
Just to make additional impression that I've been attacked and wounded before this, I rolled around on the ground, long enough to stain my clothes with dirt and dust. And just for extra measure, I ripped some parts of my jeans and my black hoodie to improve the impression that I had been through a lot of shit.  
That was not a lie, actually. I have fought Cang Long, an extremely dangerous and unstable criminal and miraculously came back alive. But that was myself as Hei Lang, not Jaune Arc. Jaune Arc... he lost the fight and he has to be saved by Hei Lang, the Hero of Justice...  
... I don't know, that sounds somewhat depressing for some reason.  
I leaned back onto a rather stable debris, pretending to nurture any wounds on my body. I waited and waited and waited for anyone who would pick me up from the ruins. Now that I think about it, this situation was similar as the [White Heart Assault] years ago, except I wasn't dying for real this time... this is me pretending to be wounded badly.  
I was wondering why the hell I can't remember the man who saved me from the blazing ruins and gave me his lost dreams and ideals. Is he even alive by now? If he is... then what is he doing right now, that his former wish was no more? I want to meet him once again and say my gratitude to him... without him, maybe I wouldn't make it this far.  
Without him, maybe I wouldn't be as strong as myself now. Without him, maybe I couldn't save anyone... maybe I would just become a weak loser that would never amount to anything, become nothing that I can proud of... I owe him so much. If only I can meet him again...  
... there's no point in dwelling too much into the past, right? I saved someone. I saved Weiss. That's all I care... at least for now. My ideals to save everyone... yes, I know it all stemmed from that man's dream... it's not originally mine. In short, I'm really a Faker even without my guise as Hei Lang, The Descendant of Grimmbane. Even so...  
Even if I'm a fraud, I know my dream isn't wrong. After all... I'm the one who chosen to take his dream, and I believe that will be the right path for me. If you walk down the path that you believe is right... then it must be right, at least for yourself. Sounds like a hypocrite talking, right? But it doesn't matter, I'll keep striving to save everyone as many as I can!  
...  
By the way, now I was wondering why I haven't completed the first Quest yet. By all means, I should have received the Quest reward already, as I have succeeded to save Weiss. I know it says that I have to keep her safe from any harm attempted on her during the charity concert, that I have to protect her from any means necessary... and I think I did it already.  
Now she's safe, right? She had her sister and the quiet boy as her security... is her safety secured now? Unless the Quest description meant that I have to protect her all night... or maybe Cang Long still had the means to ensure Weiss is killed? No way, he's gone by now... he couldn't have planned anything in this point, right?  
Suddenly, I felt an unpleasant sensation inside my stomach.  
What if the latter was the case? I knew the White Fang has planned their little operation very meticulously, infiltrating the Schnee Dust Company with their members, disguised very well as their Workers under their very nose and sabotaged their communication device to stall the reinforcement from coming.  
Maybe they had a second plan in case the direct attack hadn't succeeded before. Maybe... I should've realized it sooner, but—  
I suppose I'll just leave it to Plan B, then...  
Shit. Now that I think about it, he did say something about a back-up plan. What if...  
Damn it, I gotta go!  
________________________________________  
"Rest assured, Weiss. We will issue a search in the ruins for any survivor immediately."  
Winter placated her sister with calm tone, placing her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She wasn't sure why her sister had insisted to find a boy who was possibly buried alive and injured among the ruins of The Watchtower around the White Castle, she was so adamantly refusing to leave the vicinity until the aformentioned boy's fate was known.  
She was well aware that her hired 'bodyguard' was someone from Arc Family, a strong and mighty family of Huntsmans and Huntresses that had good relationship with their own family. Ensuring his safety as well would guarantee better relationship with them... but she doesn't understand why her little sister was so persistent to see him alive.  
"A limousine is already in the back entrance. Now you must go, Weiss."  
Winter sighed deeply. First Hei Lang, that mysterious Faunus, now a boy from Arc Family. For Oum's sake, she couldn't believe it. If her sister was making good friends, then good for her, but in this case... her sister's attachment to them (or that mysterious Faunus at least) was more than 'friends'. Weiss was completely smitten with that... man, Faunus, whatever.  
She could only hope that wasn't the case with the Arc boy. God help her if her sister develops a crush on two completely different man in the same time. Now she had to find this 'Jaune' herself and appraise him before he gets a chance to get close with her sister. Definitely.  
"Then please inform me if you find anything about him, Winter." Weiss replied, looking a bit sheepish. Maybe her assumptions was true? "I'll need to know if he's alright. Please?"  
"Alright, little sister. I'll keep that in mind."  
"Thank you. Then, if you would..."  
She bobbed a brief curtsy to her, and Winter nodded as her reply.  
She watched as her little sister walked around the ruined White Castle, and only looked away when she's already out of sight. Now, she has to find out who is this 'Jaune' and look for any other survivor, if there's any. Cang Long was infamous for not sparing anyone, but it's worth to try. If this 'Jaune' managed to survive Cang Long, maybe he has some worth.  
And yes, she had to ask him how close he and her sister was. Just in case...  
"Excuse me! Coming through!"  
Her thought was cut short as an unknown figure sprinted past her, a brief glimpse of blonde hair and—  
________________________________________  
Ugh. This sucks big time.  
It's never easy for heroes to save people, yeah, I know that already. I just didn't expect it to be THIS HARD! FUUUUCK!  
I ran back full speed towards the White Castle with everything I had, sprinting madly like a bull in steroids.   
"Excuse me! Coming through!"  
I rushed past Makoto and Winter, the latter could only utter a surprised 'halt!', which I ignored completely. I keep running, keep running, and keep running until...  
... until I saw her.  
I had to take a detour around the White Castle, past the stage and looking into the back entrance... there was a pristine white limousine parked nearby. I finally spotted them, Weiss with a man with white Schnee uniform, both of them approaching the limousine quietly.  
I almost caught up with them as I heard a loud beeping sound coming from within the car—  
I was right.  
"What in the—" Weiss started to ask, but it was cut short.  
In a burst of adrenaline, I grabbed the uniformed man who was standing between Weiss and I, tossed him to the ground a bit far from us, and, as I turned face to face with Weiss, wrapped her in my arms and turned myself around, making sure that my back are facing the car and—  
The car exploded in a violent explosion, but not before I activated [Iron Fortress].  
Thanks to that particular skill, I managed to withstood the explosion without flinching, but in the cost of letting my body take the damage directly. I lost my hearing for a few seconds (I'm glad I'm covering Weiss' ears with my hands), and god... the heat, the pain and everything... as brief as it was, it was almost unbearable. Thank god I still have [Gamer's Body].  
I can't feel anything in the back of my head, my back and all behind me. I don't even want to know what happened to my body... it must be a gruesome sight to see. And I felt my clothes being burnt too. Sorry, Pumpkin Pete hoodie...  
"Well... that was a thing." I said awkwardly. "... no, actually, that was close."  
Feeling that the danger was over, I promptly released her from my arms. She just stared at me incredulously, wide eyed and her mouth agape—followed by some stuttering. Then I felt my body begun to weaken, my legs feel like jelly... just by standing, it feel unusual. I don't know how much damage I've taken from tanking that explosion, but it must be lethal.  
If I were a normal human with a normal body, I was certain that I would have passed out of pain and injuries. But I was me, a freak of nature... so, as usual, go me...  
"What is the meaning of this?!"  
Holy Oum, as much as her cheeks has turned red, Weiss still managed to sound as insulted as she could be for being touched like that... wait, that came out wrong.  
I suppressed the urge to scratch the back of my head, as I still don't know how bad my injury in that area was. Instead, I smiled at her like it was a casual conversation, and certainly not in the front of a burning limousine.  
"Well, you see, I just saved you from the explosion from that car." I said, matter-of-factly. "I don't have time to take you as far as possible, so there's that small hug. I hope that's enough."  
I grinned, while still feeling dead on my feet and... my everything. I don't know how long I can stand like this.  
"Why did you do this, Jaune?!"  
What, isn't that obvious?  
"Hey, it was my job to protect you tonight, right?" I walked towards her, slowly. "So it's natural for me to do this kind of thing... kinda."  
"You're bleeding!"  
Yep. A lot, I guess.  
"Don't worry. I'll be alright, as long as you're—"  
My vision went blurry all of a sudden... and I also feel dizzy and nauseous in the same time. I feel myself at my limit... and as dazed as I was, I stumbled to my feet, my steps went astray... but as I staggered and almost fall on my face, something grabbed onto me and prevented my fall.  
What could it possibly be—  
"... stop."  
Due to my blurry vision, which worsens at every passing moment, I can only see white. Then something wrapped around my body, small and frail... but by no means it was cold. It was...  
"... I'm not expecting you to do this, you dunce... you could've died..."  
... warm. And tender.  
Am I dreaming?  
I don't know.  
Honestly, I don't care.  
I just knew that's Weiss. It's her.  
"... you did well, Jaune. Now rest up..."  
I tried to speak, but to no avail, as I found myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness. I ignored the blue screen that popped up in front of my face as everything went black and every sound ceased to exist... except for one sentence that I don't quite understand. Not that I can think of anything right now—  
"... now I remember... Jaune, I—"  
And then I was gone.


	16. Sister, Friend, Yang (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all time for her to come back... well, I'm not complaining, though.

I woke up, opened my eyes and found myself floating in total darkness.  
It's all nothing. Nothing...  
No, seriously. Everything I can see is black, darkness all around me... I literally can't see anything else, except for myself... Jaune Arc. I can only see myself, dressed in white pajamas, and nothing more. My usual hoodie and armor was gone... can someone tell me what exactly happened to me? I don't quite remember—

The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has...

No. Just... no.

[Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has...

Just... fucking stop.

[Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has...

Stop it. STOP.  
And it finally stopped. God knows how many times that blasted skill got leveled up.  
Damn trolling Semblance. I certainly don't need to be reminded of how I got myself out from all kinds of dire situations. I talked my way out of those situations, pulled so many bullshits out of my ass to save myself... and I'm not proud of it, goddamn it! I want to be a hero, not a freaking liar! And a hero is not a liar! ... I guess. Maybe. Certainly.  
This bad habit of mine had bitten my ass once... and I almost died from that. What I've done is gambling and purely depended on whether my enemy (read: my bullshit victims) perceived that as truth or lie. So far, I got lucky... they totally believed my lies. My fucking bullshits. I have no idea how and why that could happen. Is that even my luck?  
Luck. Yeah, I'm looking at you, my abysmal Luck. I don't even know why I'm getting out from the situations, where I was forced to talk my way out with lies, alive and well... is that means my luck has gotten better? Or it simply just waiting and giving me small fortune to take me off-guard before throwing its worst disaster to me?  
... I've gotta consult someone on this matter. Someone who's experienced in this topic... luck and fortune, those kinds of thing. Hmm... I wonder if I can find someone, anyone whose specialties includes Luck. Is there a Semblance affecting luck? Or Bad Luck? Meh.  
...  
Rambling about this won't get me anywhere, isn't it? For now, let's see what can I do... Yeah, I know this isn't exactly the time to test the true depths of my bullshit powers, but let's give it a shot.  
"Show Current Location." I muttered.

Location: Mindscape of Jaune Arc  
Status: Alive (and kicking!)

And there goes my answers, delivered as always by the blue screen. Thank you, The Gamer.  
So that's why I was unscathed... sleeping with The Gamer Semblance active heals everything, huh? No broken bones, no bruise, no pain or injuries, nothing. Well, good to know.  
At least I know I'm still alive, and this place is literally inside my mind... so maybe I've got nothing to worry about. Speaking of which... how long have I been here anyway? How long have I been unconscious? It feels like I've been asleep for a long, long time since that event...  
Yeah, I remember. Fighting Cang Long, protecting Weiss, meeting Winter and that quiet blue boy, then Neo came along and took Cang Long away... wait, what happened afterwards? I remember that I returned from the ruins, switched back from Hei Lang to Jaune Arc, then ran back to the White Castle... oh.  
Oh, yeah. I remember. I used my own body as a meatshield for Weiss. I was gravely injured back then... I don't know how bad my injuries are, just that it maybe would cripple a normal human with no Gamer Semblance like mine. Thanks to Gamer's Body, I'd feel just a brief sting of pain, whereas normal person would receive an excruciating amount of pain.  
Once again, thank God I was me... Go me!  
...  
Now that I think about it, I know that I heard her—Weiss—said something weird, before I passed out. Something about... 'now, I remember', I guess? I wonder what's that about? What did she remember? Something important? Something... that was related to me? Or...  
Have I met her before?  
Nah, I don't think so. If I had known and met her before that night, I'd probably remembered something when we first met in the back entrance of White Castle... which I didn't. And... before you ask, no, I don't have any memory issues. I remember everything that happens before and after the White Heart Assault! Perfectly! What happens after that incident was...  
Basically, my training years to become a true Huntsman and a Hero of Justice. I was so legit focused on training my skills, training alone in the forest, training all by myself... yeah, the memory is still vivid in my mind. I remember when I try to hold the sword oh-so-awkwardly and tried to hit a tree...  
And my epic fail as the sword bounced off the tree and its pommel hit myself in the face instead... every single time. Damn, that was so cringy... why I did that? Just... imagine if a girl just happened to pass by and sees my miserable feats...? Oooh, the shame! Thank God nobody ever saw that! Hahaha!  
...  
Anyway, I knew I have never seen or met her before. Otherwise, I would know instantly the moment I laid my eyes upon her... yeah, I admit it, she's really beautiful. If you had seen a face like that, even if it's just once, you couldn't possibly forget it. Definitely. I don't call her 'Snow Angel' for no reason.  
I don't want to put it like this, but if I had to rate... all the girls whom I had seen after I got The Gamer Semblance were so... pretty.  
I'll say that Yang is hot pretty, Ruby is cute pretty, that girl whom I met in Tukson's place—Blake, if I remember correctly—is grace pretty... does my words makes sense? And after all of them, I got to meet Weiss... class pretty. I don't know how else to put my impression into words.  
Weiss was petite, even moreso than Ruby, but slender as well... and very-well dressed, in a princessly manner—if that's even a proper word—. I can't help but imagine her in something like a long ballroom dress... I bet she has great fashion sense.  
Not that I'm complaining about it, not at all, but... why is every girl I met in Vale a different kind of total knockout? And... I don't know why, but I felt like the four of them would fit perfectly as a team... just my feelings, though. It's probably just a simple assumption.  
Okay, so... enough talk about girls. No matter how much I want to talk about them, I need to figure something out first.  
Now that I knew where I am and my own condition, I don't see the point of myself lurking aimlessly inside my own mind, my head... except, something's gonna happen or pop up in front of my face... maybe both. Any minute now...  
"Well, that was way too close."  
There it is. A very familiar voice spoke to me. I said 'very' because it was literally my own voice... although it was deeper and regal-sounding, there's no doubt it was mine.

?  
LV?  
Veritas

"I didn't see you intervene that last bit, Veritas." I replied. "I almost died, for Oum's sake."  
A figure manifested inside the void, standing straight as though the void was something solid, some surface that can be used as a foothold. Just as he did so, I realized that I can stand like that too, so I made myself comfortable before taking a better look at this figure.  
He was me, but... black-haired, clad in black overcoat and pants, emerald green-eyed and... a wolf Faunus. Unmasked. Basically, myself as Hei Lang. I know I've seen myself in this outfit before, but as I looked at him, I can't help but to think... damn it, Hei Lang is so handsome and cool...  
So that makes me handsome and cool, right? Right? I know I am!  
"You said that in the way that makes it sound like I can." Veritas smiled grimly in response. "I want to help you, of course, but we can't afford to attract more attention to my... I mean, our power than we already have."  
"Didn't you help me before?" I asked. "You know, when you took the half of Cang's mark..."  
He chuckled in a way that only Hei Lang can. He's doing perfect impressions of Hei Lang.  
"Hmm, I wouldn't exactly call that helping..." He seemed to be musing and slightly smirking. "All I did was taking what was rightfully yours, what potential was dormant inside of you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your mind. Your soul. It was something pure and untainted, the one that The Mark always sought but never found for years. It saw your soul, decided it was worthy to become its vessel, and thus I decided to help it, to transfer most of it to you from Cang Long. That was it."  
"Sounds easier to be said than done." I quipped. "If it was that easy, why didn't you tell me to just grab Cang Long and take his Mark? You just told me to 'keep fighting and make him as angry as you can' before you helped me out with that... Vale symbol thingy."  
"Indeed, it's not that easy. Cang Long is a powerful individual, added with his Nous Anima and equipment that augments his powers to a ridiculous extent. You have no hope against him in your current level... that is a simple fact. However... his power to command souls has a few weaknesses... and one of them is fatal."  
I was frowning at the mention on how powerful Cang Long was, before I perk up in interest.  
"... weakness?"  
"Yes. The more powers the user calls upon from The [Throne of Souls], more fragmented his own mind becomes. Cang Long commanded massive amounts of power to his arsenal... and while he became terrifyingly powerful as result... the side effects are..."  
"He became crazy as well?"  
"In a way, yes." Veritas nodded. "That was the reason why I told you to agitate him... his mind was unstable as his power was vast. To make him lose his mind, to provoke him to the extent that his sanity was threatened to collapse was the only way to transfer The Mark to you, I can take it by force when he was blinded in such rage and hatred... Although I wasn't completely successful."  
Oh, so that's why he told me to make Cang Long as angry as possible.  
I understood now... although, it might be nice to know that before I go up against him like a suicidal man. I have no regrets protecting Weiss with my life, not at all, but if I know this beforehand... oh well, what happens, happens. No point in questioning it too much, right?  
"Yeah, I just had the half of The Mark, after all that suffering." I touched my gloved right hand as I spoke. "Why is that? I'm curious."  
"He was stubborn. His pride and willpower managed to prevent me from taking all of it... and after all, he was born with The Mark, it was impossible to take everything from him."  
"That doesn't make any sense..." I shook my head.  
"In common sense, it is. But you have to understand that his power was incomprehensible by normal means in the first place... especially since you have received the half of it now. Let me explain this quick."  
"... I thought you explained it to me before."  
"There's more to Nous Anima than what I have explained to you." Veritas hummed. "Before, I already said that it was the most dangerous power man can ever wield... not only one, but it has three basic abilities."  
"Three?"  
"Yes. Not only it can copy people's Semblance by [Understanding] it, it also can [Take] a person's Semblance by killing the person in question, also absorbing said person's soul and strenghtening the wielder in process. Do you remember what Cang Long said before?"  
Let's see...  
I will kill him with the same way I did to you in his illusion... such poetic justice, isn't it? That way, I can finally have his power... his mysterious power... then I will become stronger, stronger than before!  
Yeah, I guess I heard him saying that in our fight. So that's what he meant.  
"I remember... but that doesn't seem to make any sense, he can just kill me without wasting his time, without unnecessarily toying with me... why he insisted that I tell him what my Semblance really was, than just kill me outright? That way, he wouldn't have any problem."  
Veritas smiled, humming in agreement before replying.  
"Logically, you're right. But have you heard that 'power corrupts, and absolute power corrupt absolutely'? Absorbing the other's soul and take it with Nous Anima had the risk of tainting your soul with darkness and eating away at your compassion and conscience... which is not good." He grimly stated. "Apparently, Cang Long values his soul enough to not immediately use the second ability of Nous Anima. You could say that he wasn't as bad as he let on."  
I feel bad and confused at the same time. The former is because I am the one who drove him mad with anger and made him want to kill me... in other words, if he managed to kill me, it would only serve to make him a worse individual. A much worse person. I'm glad I survived.  
The latter is because I don't know how bad Cang Long actually was. Beneath that black mask of madness and hatred, he actually was, or maybe still is, a nice person. Maybe I was too fast and too harsh on judging him... Yeah, I'm just being an ass to him because he wants to kill those he deems 'unworthy' to his standards. Remember, he saved my life as Jaune Arc, right?  
Maybe I can help him, to make him realize the errors in his way, to make him redeem his previous actions... no, not maybe. I have to do all that. I want to save him too. Next time we meet, I'll have to do something about that. I'll do anything to snap him out from his madness!  
... does that make any sense? Well, I just want to help him... really. Maybe we can be friends and understand each other. I gotta try it next time... yeah.  
Okay, moving on...  
"Alright, I get it... so we already covered two basic abilities of Nous Anima. You said that there's three of them..." I said, counting it with my fingers. "So, what's the third?"  
"I'm glad you asked. It's [Usurpation], the most dangerous ability out of the three."  
"... most dangerous?"  
What can be more dangerous than those two aformentioned abilities? I don't have any idea.  
"By using the strength of one's own soul, one is capable of invading the body or mind of another, one can link to the soul of the target and invade it for various purposes, including possession." Veritas explained. "Although it was highly inefficient, as the target of this ability can resist if they were strong enough... or have a mental defense prepared. Like you."  
"What—"  
"He tried that to you before, do you remember? The mental attacks he used against you."  
My eyes widened. It can't be that, right?  
The moment when those golden eyes were peering into my body and invading my soul. I remember, it felt more as if the entire world was watching me... it was him the entire time. Yeah, the sudden feeling, I can't explain how that actually felt. It felt as if the very air around me was pressing down on me, and it made me so goddamn uncomfortable.  
I remember when he tried to prod my mind with metaphorical hammer. It blurred my vision, sending unimaginable pain and vibration all over my body. He,—how should I put it, this is awkward— metaphorically, raped my mind. Yeah. That was horrible, I can still remember the pain he put me through... it's such a pain in the ass... this is the first time for me, you know?  
Thank God I have a steel-like mind.  
"The passive defense of your mind... [Gamer's Mind], I should say—was barely able to stop his assault." Veritas continued. "It's only when I directly intervened to stop him that I—we—can catch him off guard. That was really close, I'd say."  
Silence for a moment, before I spoke up again. Something's bothering me...  
"This [Usurpation]... you said it can be used for various purposes, right? What else it could do?" I asked, lifting my hand as if asking question in a class. "Aside from attacking my mind, what else it could do? Or is the ability entirely offensive? Any other benefits?"  
Whoa, I surprised myself by asking that.  
"Of course, there's more than that." Veritas was smirking. "It can also be used for recovery."  
"Um... please elaborate?"  
"For example, this." Veritas held up one finger, still smirking. "You can use [Usurpation] on someone who had a condition where they can't talk their problems, even when they should... such as mental shutdown or coma. So if you happens to encounter someone... who had their soul shattered or fragmented from unnatural cause, you can also help them fix it."  
"That's... surprisingly useful."  
"Hey, it's the power of the [Messiah of Remnant], would you expect anything else?" Veritas huffed. "As you thought before, I quote, 'Grimmbane is not an unstable murderer like Cang Long, as far as I know'. His power isn't solely for killing The Creatures of Grimm. Aside from that, he protects and he saves. Please do not mistook his nature as a savior."  
"I, I see... sorry."  
Veritas was unexpectedly serious about this. His smirk was long gone.  
"Please think this through. After all, now you have the half of The Mark with you. You've been bestowed and burdened with the same power that Cang Long had. Like the old saying... from great power comes great responsibility."  
I sighed. He just had to say it.  
"... I understand."  
"And oh, I've suppressed The Mark from appearing on the back of your hand for quite awhile now. It required some bits of energy but that doesn't matter." He said. "The suppression will wear off tomorrow, so you better prepare some gloves to hide it—"  
"Wait a minute! So The Mark won't disappear even if I changed my title?!"  
"Of course it won't. Unless you spend some energy to suppress it or hide it from sight, the world would know that you have inherited The Mark of Grimmbane. After all, it was the literal proof of your soul that you have taken the path of a savior... remember it."  
I sighed again. No pressure at all.  
"Do you want to ask anything else?" He offered. "This is a rare opportunity that we can see each other face to face... you shouldn't waste it, since something like this won't happen too often. I will answer your question to my fullest knowledge."  
"Wait a minute... I'll think of something."  
As the manifestation of my alter-ego nodded, I started thinking about it. What I should ask... oh, it can't be more obvious! I have to ask him this! This has been bothering me for a while!  
"... actually... who really are you, Veritas?"  
"I am—"  
He paused for a second.  
"Isn't that obvious?" Then he smiled mysteriously. "I'm your Semblance, the manifestation of your soul, extension of your Aura. I thought I told you this already."  
Yeah, right. As if I believe that.  
"Don't give me that bullshit." I retorted, prompting him to raise his eyebrows. "You're not as simple as you let on. You are something else... something more than just a 'Semblance'... you are not just 'a voice inside my head' either. In short, you've been lying to me this whole time."  
I glared at him as hard as I can. Veritas was unfazed.  
"My, what makes you think so, Jaune? Why should I lie to you?" He said, ever so calmly. "I helped you through everything last time... I saved your life. I'm your Semblance, your power that you have at your beck and call. I just happened to be a bit... special. Just like you are."  
I don't believe it. Tell me whatever you want, but I ain't buying your shit, Veritas. Now that I'm in relatively safe situation, I have to know the truth... absolutely. And I just happened to know how to find out without asking you... you refused to answer my question honestly, so now I'll do just that.  
Now I'm focusing on the text above his head, and...  
Observe.  
Then a loud beep resounded.

[Observe] skill cannot scan this target.

What?!  
"Observe wasn't working?!" I spoke out loud. "What the hell?"  
This is the first time [Observe] failed to work. Sure, there was some people whose levels I can't even see because I'm still too weak for them, and certainly wouldn't hold candle against them... yet. And also there was two individuals whose descriptions weren't visible for some reason.  
But this? I can't even [Observe] him! What the hell is this fuckery?  
"Well, I didn't expect you to do that... but you forgot one thing, Jaune."  
I snapped my attention back to Veritas, now smirking in amusement.  
"You should have realized that since I was your power, I'm fully in control about what things you would see everytime you utilized that... skill, which originated from The Gamer, in other words, me. Without my permission, you could never see anything with your [Observe]... even if, let's say, you leveled up that skill to the maximum limit."  
"I—" I tried to speak.  
"But you didn't. So you might've realized something else with that failure... think about it."  
I shut my mouth and said the first thing that came to my mind.  
"You don't want me to know who you really are. You're trying to hide your identity."  
He chuckled.  
"Indeed." He nodded.  
I was right?!  
"You're just gonna admit it?!" I shouted incredulously. "You're gonna admit that you were lying to me this entire time? Just like that?!"  
"Why, yes." He chuckled again. "What's wrong with that? You want an answer, so there goes my answer. Also, if I don't admit it now, you're not going to trust me in our future interactions. Communication is a two way street, you know? "  
"Then you should tell me what you really are!"  
"Unfortunately, I can't."  
"Why?"  
"It is too early for you to know my true identity."  
"But..."  
"However, I can tell you this. I am not your Semblance, technically speaking. What you said before was right." He said nonchalantly. "You could say that I was a foreign object, and formerly, was unrelated to you in any way. Formerly, I wasn't even a part of your soul. Although now I have become a freeloader in your body, at least I have given you a sufficient payment... power. The Gamer, if you want to put it simply."  
I gulped down nervously. So I was right? Veritas is not my Semblance, and in the extension, The Gamer. I'm surprised... yes, I have my suspicions, I just didn't expect it to be true. If he was a foreign object, then what and who really is he? And the most important question...  
Since when he became a part of me? Since when he started to reside within myself... within my soul? Let's think about this... since when I got this power? The Gamer just awakened recently, after I fought a relentless wave of Grimm, and... met that mysterious man clad in black and green. That Wizard.  
So that Wizard was the one responsible of my power?  
"So, what exactly are you? Why are you in my body? And... who is that man—"  
A lifted hand interrupted me, cutting me off before I can finish my barrage of questions. Then I felt the entire space around us, the black void surrounding the both of us, shaking uncontrollably for a few seconds before turning back to ambience and emptiness.  
What was that? I know that wasn't Veritas' doing but he just stared at me after that.  
"Well, finally something came up. I guess that's a discussion for another time." Veritas spoke. "Now, you should wake up, Jaune. Our time's up."  
I just stared incredulously at the one who assumed my alter-ego form.  
"Seriously?! Why can't we talk more? I still have so many questions to ask!"  
And those questions will become unanswered questions very soon! I want to ask him how he did that green-barrier thing, how he just planted some bullshit ideas in my mind, and how he gave me the knowledge that I previously didn't even know! I want to ask him some more! Please!  
"Hey, it's not my fault if someone or something is disturbing your sleep! You are going to wake up very soon. You felt that shaking just now? That was a disturbance." Veritas said defensively. "Although, before you go... let me at least say what I wanted to... this is a warning that you must pay attention to, so listen up."  
I shut my mouth. He turned from zero to one hundred in grimness.  
"... what?"  
"They have begun their move... I felt their movements. They are aware of us." He said. "So... should you encounter them, the best course of action is... RUN. DO NOT ENGAGE."  
Whaaaat the fuuuuck? What the hell did he just say?  
That was vague and scary as hell! Can you at least tell me what that means—  
Before I can say or do anything else, the void was replaced by the light, green and white light so bright that I have to close my eyes off...  
________________________________________  
And as I opened my eyes again, I was awake... in the real world this time.  
What a strange dream, huh? This is the first one for me, Jaune Arc... I suppose.  
For Oum's sake, it was so vivid... what the hell kind of dream was that? You can say that was a conversation with myself, in a sense. So many unanswered questions... and let alone giving me a good explanation, what I got was... more confusion. It was even ended by him telling me to run... from whom exactly? I think I'm going to have nightmares.  
Good god, I don't want to think any of it right now... I want some rest for my poor mind and body. I had enough for one night... I want to give myself some break.  
I just stared at the very familiar ceilings... this is my home. Someone had moved me all the way from The White Castle to my room... I suppose? Who is responsible for that? Winter? Weiss? Nah, they were too high-classed to do grunt works, I guess it was someone from Atlas Military or Schnee Workers who brought me here. Well, that doesn't matter actually.  
I don't know how long I have been asleep either... nah, let's not think about that. Not now.  
I bring a hand to my forehead, feeling a light perspiration... I was sweating. My room felt a bit hotter than usual, did someone turn off the AC? The room was mostly dark, so maybe it's night now... someone has turned the light off too. Whoever it is.  
Maybe someone's home now, but I don't want to wake them in this late hour. Well... I guess I'll just go back to sleep then. I quickly turn my body to the side and prepares to wrap myself in my blanket when—  
When... I... saw... something.  
A voluptuous body was lying beside me on my bed, though most of it was either hugged by seductive black silk or proudly displayed its feminine shapes for all the world... or me... to see. Black dress that exuded royal elegance and ill-designed for combat, despite leaving very little to the imagination... one of her shoulders was exposed, her silky skin almost looks like it's glowing.  
Holy Oum... am I still dreaming? It cannot be her...  
But it was her combat outfit after all, proven by the well crafted greaves, vambraces on her arm and the faulds on her thigh and hips that she's still wearing and somehow brought into... my bed. I've never seen her in her sleep like this... even in my dreams...  
No, I mean I never have ever snuck into her room when she's sleeping, she usually had her almost-transparent nightgown with her, but—no! I didn't mean that! You didn't see that!  
... but seriously, does she always wear this to bed? Or better, does she only wear this? I never would have guessed... I literally haven't seen her for two years for her career as a teacher in [Haven Academy], but she seems to be unchanged, save for the growth on her bre—  
"Are you awake now, little brother? You've been out of it for two days..."  
!  
She's awake! Oh god!  
"He—hey Sis! I—I—I—"  
Framed by long, platinum blonde hair, the yellow eyes of my oldest sister are staring right at my blue, her smirk was one of mischief and... something else that I don't know. Actually, I don't want to know! God help me! This is too much!

A͖̮̥͈̟͜l͍̣̤l͜ ̫̬͓͓̪͉̙È͉̗̟̜͇̝v҉͙̗il̶̫͍͙ͅ ͏͇̮I̙s͍ Ḥ̳̺͕̝̳͍͟ḛ̘̘̩̣̖͓r̩̮̩e҉̛̣͔̣̳̘̼͙̻̹͙͇  
͍̙L͈͉V̠̤ ̻̭̘̯͜?̡̪̲͓̩̦  
̭̦͕̪̭͎̪N̥̹̖̻̖̟̰o̡͓̜͕͉̠̮ͅi̶̱̗͕̟̬̠ͅr̖̤e͉̝͕̩͈͓͚͝ ̺̹A̹̲̣͔̖̪rc̫̺̭̥͡

Enter my oldest sister, Noire Arc. Knowing her in my life was both blessing and disaster.  
Her title is somewhat creepy and the text just seemed wrong, but that must be nothing to worry about, right? I mean, I have known my sister for more than ten years, and she's not evil at all! More like mischievous if you ask me. Maybe it just had something to do with her Semblance and abilities.  
... yeah, it's probably nothing. She's my big sister after all... She can't be evil or anything like that, right? She, along with Verte, were my most protective sisters... despite their antics and whatnot.  
"By the way, I think there may be something wrong with the AC..."  
Her voice snapped me out from my straying thoughts.  
"W—whaat?"  
"It just feels hotter... I was wondering if I should just get those clothes off. How about that?"  
She touched the fabrics on her clothes and tried to pull it off—  
YES—I MEAN, NO!  
Damn these teenage hormones!  
"... no, please don't."  
–but thankfully, she withdraws her hands before taking anything off.  
I don't know if she was the one who turned the AC off or not . If she was, then she's planning something to embarass me, more than what I'm feeling now! Seriously, of all time for her to return home, why chose this unexpected moment? I'm not ready for any harassment yet!  
This is just my luck...  
My eyes suddenly glued to her ample bosom like an automatic scanning machine—  
... yeah, this is just my luck. In a good and bad way both. Holy Oum, those mountains were deadly...  
"What's wrong, Jaune?" My sister asked, not moving at all from her position beside me... which is not a good thing. "Were you having a bad dream? Getting nightmares are not good for your health... do you want Big Sister Noire to embrace you in your sleep?"  
What was that? I hope—I hope I'm just hearing things. Judging from her tone and the way she said it, I just felt something wrong—I don't know what. Maybe she's really planning something to embarass me? Or maybe she just wants to tease me for her amusement...  
Like that one time when she forced me to wear a dress to a family party. God, it was terrible.  
"You were stirring, tossing and turning in your sleep, more than usual." She continued, not heeding my confusion. "I understood if that was because your less than pleasant... job, which Father gave you as he told me before. Or maybe it's not a bad dream? Wet dream, perhaps? Maybe with that Atlas Specialist and her sister... that little princess? She's your type, right?"  
I can feel my face getting redder and redder as she goes on and on with her ramblings. I don't know how she knew Winter and Weiss... but she has to be stopped before this gets any worse. She knows every single one of my embarassing moments in my childhood and onwards... I will not let her add anything new to her list. No no no, no more.  
"No, it's not really a bad dream... but the finale was certainly shocking." I answered.  
I saw something resembling a... relief on my sister's face. Why does she look so happy too?  
"I see. Do you... want to talk about it?"  
It is genuine concern that I heard in her voice... but I can't help but to suppress a shudder as she cupped my face with her hands rather gently, forcing me to face her. So close. It doesn't help that we both are lying on my bed... now that I think about it, WHY THE HELL IS SHE ON MY BED ANYWAY?!  
I realized it a bit too late! I was too busy admiring her perfect figure, goddamnit!  
"You know you can talk to me about anything, Jaune. Anything..."  
Gods help me. I don't know what's she planning to do, but it can't be anything good!  
I'm now old and wise enough not to fall for her tricks! ... yeah. Maybe. Probably.  
"It's... it's no big deal, really."  
I tried to shake off her hands from my face... keyword 'tried', as her grip was as strong as it was gentle. I should've known, as she is the my oldest sister... the one who had trained the longest... so it basically makes her the strongest among my sisters. Me, this poor Jaune Arc can't do shit against her... both literally and figuratively.  
"We... we should get back to sleep, Sis."  
"Hmm?" Noire just smiled.  
"It's—it's late. I have to get some sleep... it's school day tomorrow..."  
My reasoning was so weak that I myself don't even convinced by it. I mean, I have to get away from her, but in the same time, I don't really want to shove her away. Besides, since I just practically invited my own sister to sleep (and just sleeping, you perverts!) with me, the situation has become very awkward for me.  
"... you do know that tomorrow is a holiday, don't you?"  
What?  
"... what?" I parroted my thoughts.  
"It's [The Great War Memorial Day]. Did you forget to check the calendar, little brother?"  
"Um... I guess I forgot."  
Now that she said it... she's right. Tomorrow is [The Great War Memorial Day]. How could I forget that? Tomorrow is the same date of of the year when The [War-King of Vale] stopped the Great War on his own, bringing a force so great and powerful that the other Kingdoms immediately surrendered and submitted to him.  
How could I forget that, really? I guess I just being an idiot as always, forgetting these simple facts... I was too focused on the events at The White Castle to even care or notice the obvious things around me. I don't know if it's good or bad thing.  
"Anyway, you should get some more rest." Noire just smiled. "We'll talk about you taking a dangerous mission on your own without consulting me before... tomorrow, okay?"  
Something behind her smile forced me to gulp and suppress a shudder. Damn.  
Oh god, I'm soooo boned. I'm so screwed.  
"Okay..." I nodded nervously. "For now, I'll... I'll just turn back the AC."  
"Hmmhmm... yes, you do that."  
Still smiling, she finally let me go to turn back the AC as I said before. But for some reason, I just stared at her, unable to turn away from her. My big sister Noire and every ounce of her matureness... those sizes, those curves and those womanly wiles—  
"Something... wrong, Jaune?"  
"N—nothing wrong, Sis! Gonna turn down that thing now..."  
HOLY OUM AND DUST, GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF JAUNE ARC! SHE'S YOUR SISTER!  
I tried so hard to hide my embarassment and turned the AC down... then I suddenly remembered Veritas' words, grabbed a spare set of gloves in my desk and wore it to cover The Mark. It's not visible yet, but just in case, I'll just put it before something bad happens.  
Then I hurrily went back to my bed, lying there with my face turned to the wall, against the provocative allure of my sister and closed my eyes. I'm trying to sleep, thank you very much! Gotta sleep, gotta sleep, gotta sleep! Ignore any perverted thoughts and moving on...  
...  
Waaaah... how am I going to face her tomorrow?! There's... there's absolutely no way she didn't catch me staring! I'm sorry, Big Sis! This impudent little brother of yours truly didn't mean it! I'm so sorry! I wanna die now!  
And in the ensuing silence, I heard a devious whisper.  
"...Fufufu, operation Wake Up Encounter was a complete success!"  
W—what was that...?!  
Ahh, I'm probably just hearing things! I'm really gonna sleep for real this time! Don't you dare disturb my sleep, nightmares! I'm leaving! Byee!  
________________________________________  
"Jaune... you're gonna miss breakfast."  
A supposedly angelic voice tried to wake me up. But I budged on my bed.  
"That's alright, Sis. I want to miss the rest of life on Remnant, thank you very much."  
The angelic voice sighed sweetly. But it can't remove me from my slumber. No.  
"You don't have to be embarassed for staring at my body. You're a normal boy after all."  
The angelic voice spoke again, shaking my body lightly. But it can't—Wait, WHAT?!  
"Wait, Sis, so you realized—how did you know that—"  
"Details! Now stop being such a big baby and get out of your bed!"  
"No!"  
The angelic voice became a bit harsher, but it won't do any better than before. I may fall, but not like this, it won't be by—  
"Jaune... wake up, little brother."  
"NO! NO NO NO!"  
I adamantly held my grip on my bed and resist the angelic voice's temptation.  
"Last chance! Get out of your bed on your own or..."  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, SIS!"  
"... don't say I didn't warn you."  
What?  
I heard a faint chuckle. The angelic voice turned into something more sinister and—  
"H—HOLY OUM! GRIMM DAMN IT!"  
Something grabbed my legs, then—  
"You had your chance, little brother! Stop resisting!"  
THUMP!  
Suddenly, something collided with my head, painfully as I tried to break myself free from the demonic clutches of my—  
"Let me go! Let me go already! Let me go—OWOWOWOWOW!"  
"Stop flailing around! Or you'll hit your—"  
THUMP!  
Ow, my head! That hurts! Damn it, this day can't get any worse...  
"Now that you're awake... wash up your face and eat your breakfast, then we'll talk."  
Yeah. Just a regular day for me, Jaune Arc.  
________________________________________  
-Few Moments Later-  
"So, let me get this straight. Father asked you to go on a dangerous mission, which actually was a mission for a fully-fledged Huntsman?"  
"... yes?"  
"And you accepted it?"  
"...yes."  
"Did he force you to accept that mission?"  
"... no he didn't!"  
"Jaune, you should be aware that against a terrorist group like The White Fang, you are still too inexperienced. You're not even a Huntsman yet! What were you thinking?!"  
There it is. The usual nagging and lecturing of my eldest sister. Last time I heard this was... two years ago, I think? When some accident happened with my best friends... god, she was livid that time. Thankfully, this time she doesn't seem to be too angry with me...  
We were talking in our dining room, just the two of us eating breakfast on the table and lightly chatting with each other before turning to a more 'serious conversation' as she put it. I'm still in my white pajamas and my eldest sister is still her luscious black dress.  
My parents haven't returned from their mission yet... it seems that in their absence, they asked Noire to go home and look after me. Probably to prevent me from doing something stupid like that mission on White Castle again...  
Or that stupid stunt on Junior's Bar, but they don't know that. Let that memory be forgotten...  
"I had to do it, Sis. It's to help people after all." I answered, leaning to my seat calmly. "After all, it's our job, right? As a Huntsman, our duty is to help and protect people. Am I wrong?"  
Noire just sighed.  
"You're not wrong... in fact, I'm glad that you thought of our duty like that. But... my point is, you're not ready yet for that kind of mission." She said. "You're lucky to survive the mission. Blindly diving in a suicidal mission will only get you killed... you have to face reality, Jaune. That mission wasn't something that you should handle... yet. You still need more training."  
I scratched the back of my head nervously. Yeah, I know I fucked up badly.  
"I just—"  
"Don't get me wrong, Jaune. I'm glad you're taking your future job seriously. I'm so proud of you." Noire stood up from her seat, and gently patted my shoulder from across the dining table. "... but you shouldn't risk your life in a suicidal mission. Helping people is good, but being suicidal isn't the same thing. You could've died in vain, for nothing worth sacrificing. What if, for all your sacrifice, you can't protect anyone? That is the most foolish death I've ever heard. Never, ever do that again, Jaune. You heard me?"  
I cast my sight downwards, my hands clenching tightly.  
"Yeah, Sis. I heard you." I said slowly. "Yes, I'm such a fool for accepting that mission... it's just... I just want to protect and save everyone. I know it was foolish to go up against that guy, Cang Long... but I still want to do it. No matter how foolish it was... I can't just let him loose, I have to stop him whatever it takes. Trust me, Sis."  
At my words, Noire's yellow eyes narrowed. She let my shoulder go.  
"Cang Long, huh? He's certainly an infamous individual." Noire scoffed, crossing her arms. "From the various rumors about him, The White Fang has acquired quite a powerful individual on their side, somehow... I heard he was not an official member, but still go on operations like the one you had interrupted. He was a wild card... and also, out of your league. I've met him before, and I'm certain that he's too dangerous for you."  
"You met him before?"  
"Yes, at the exhibition of The Schnee's newest aircraft, Schneewitchen, few weeks ago. I'm the representation of Arc Family." Noire nodded. "He tried to hijack the new aircraft, in front of Beacon and Atlas' Headmaster, the Great Three of The Council, and the famous Huntsman and Huntress all around Remnant... and he succeeded, which led to something worse than a mere theft... something even worse than that, the mountain has awakened..."  
How come I haven't heard of that event before? And what does that last bit mean? It sounds really spooky. There's no way a mountain could be awakened—unless that mountain was secretly a Super-Colossal Grimm that had slept for centuries—or it might be a secret code!  
"... anyway, I've gone a bit off-topic. That is a top-secret information, sorry. Please forget that." Noire cleared her throat. "My point is, I won't allow you to go in a mission where you would have to fight that deranged man... or Faunus, whatever. You might be lucky last time, but next time he won't be so generous to let you go. Next time you want to accept a mission... I want you to consult me first, okay?"  
I fell silent for a moment, suddenly finding the empty plates of our breakfast very interesting for a moment, then nodded absent-mindedly to my eldest sister.  
"... okay."  
I don't like the idea of sitting idly while a bad person wanders around and doing bad things, but I think... I understand her point. She wants me to put some thought before I try to pull another stupid stunt, which might be dangerous for my own life and people around me.  
I know, running straight into danger was not something I like to do either. Hell, if I can avoid it, of course I won't even think to try it! It's just... when I have to protect or save someone, I have to use drastic measures, which I admit, was... mostly suicidal. No, scratch that, that was purely suicidal. Truly, I don't want to resort to risking my life like that, but...  
But, I have to do it.  
I have to protect them.  
I have to save them.  
Whatever it takes, I—  
"I'm sorry, Jaune."  
Whatever thoughts on my mind was promptly stopped that instant.  
I looked up, and found that my sister was no longer across the table we're having breakfast on. Now, I realize she was behind me, gently wrapping her arms around my neck and rubbing her head against mine. Her hair was so soft and silky, I can literally feel that...  
And uh, I'm just gonna ignore another soft sensation below, that I clearly felt on my back. Yup. I'm just gonna ignore it... completely. Although honestly... I like it a lot.  
"I didn't mean to control you. You don't like that... do you?" She whispered in my ear. "I... Jaune, I just don't want you to throw your life away for nothing. Not even for your ideals of becoming a Hero of Justice... no, I just don't want you to be hurt. I... we all don't want you to hurt in any way, Jaune. Father, Mother, all of your sisters... Please think of us before risking your life. I... we all love you. Very much."  
For a moment, I froze. Noire was always so sweet... even more before the accident four years ago, the accident which changed her completely, both physical-wise and attitude-wise. Back before then, she wasn't a prankster sister but a genuine, loving eldest sister...  
However, that genuine side in her was never lost. Never once she lost the affection that she had for me, his stupid little brother. Even though she always makes me uncomfortable and embarrassed for all her antics, she also made it clear that she would always be my family, no matter what.  
She was there when I declared to my family that I want to become a Hero of Justice. The only one who wasn't laughing at me, at all, was her and her only... in short, she was the first one who accepted my ideals... that's what makes her special among my sister. She was—  
Something wet just flowed down my cheeks.  
...  
Damn, who's cutting onions here?! I'm not crying! Not crying at all!  
"I understand, Sis. I'm... I'm sorry for worrying you."  
I felt really, really bad for making her feel like this. I slowly reached up, grasping her palms around my neck and gave them a gentle squeeze.  
A comfortable silence falls upon us.  
________________________________________  
-Few Hours Later-  
I sat on my bed, still wearing my white pajamas, haven't taken a bath yet. It's almost ten o'clock, I should have gone to bath few hours earlier... but somehow I didn't. Gross, I know, but what can you do, eh? It's holiday after all, I just want to slack around, just this day. Who knows what would happen if I go outside today? Knowing my luck, something bad tends to happen anytime and anywhere...  
That means something bad could also happen when I'm inside my own home, my own room. Fuck my Luck. But at least I'll be safer here if some racist dudes from White Fang wants to exact their revenge at me for foiling their operation. After all, Jaune Arc is the one who protected Weiss Schnee from a bomb in their own vehicle, isn't he?  
Thankfully, they would be no match for my sister. Yeah, she's the strongest Huntress I've ever known—aside from my mother of course—and she'll easily wipe the floor with them. Unless Cang Long or someone equally powerful comes—which I doubt—I have no worries. I have the strongest security. I'm safe here... nobody would harm me as long as she's here. I'm certain.  
I want to sleep all day today, to rest both my body and mind—but somehow I can't bring myself to sleep. For some reason, I was restless—no, I think I know the reason why. I'm still thinking about the conversation between my sister and I before. Not that it was bad, mind you, I'm happy to know that she still cares about me in her own way, it's heartwarming. It's only...  
If I kept my way as a Hero of Justice and keep disguising as Hei Lang, it's almost no doubt that I would put myself into dangerous situation yet again. It's okay, Noire didn't know my other identity, but what if something like the last time happens again? Me, as Jaune Arc, critically wounded and almost died? I don't want that.  
I don't want to make her, or any of my family, worried sick about me because I put myself in harm's way. I always end up losing and wounded because I was still weak... so, what I have to do to prevent that? Of course, I have to become stronger, much stronger than I am now. I have to obtain skills and training my ass to get even stronger, I have to catch up with Cang Long... no, I will surpass him, otherwise I can't change anything...  
For now, let's do the basic thing. Let's check some things out, shall we?  
"Status Scree—"  
"Jaune? Can I come in?"  
I promptly shut my mouth and open it again in haste.  
"Y—you can, Sis."  
I gulped. Why I feel nervous all of a sudden?  
"Excuse me..." a very familiar voice murmured.  
I feel my eyes widening in alarm as Noire, my eldest sister stepped into the room carrying a tea tray. However, rather than what she brought into my room, what really alarmed me was my sister's attire... she's wearing a black and white Maid outfit for some reason.  
Not that it wasn't good, that outfit somehow accentuated her generous figure more than her battle suit—which I described before—had. I have to admit that the outfit really fits her. The color, the curve, the size, everything... well, I don't want to add anything inappropriate, she's my sister alright. But she does look beautiful.  
"You haven't changed at all, Jaune." My sister noted, snapping me out from my shock to see her smiling in relief. "Two years had passed since I left this house and you're still a hormonal teenage who likes to see pretty girls such as myself. I'm flattered."  
She smirked mischievously. She caught me staring again, didn't she? She won't let me live it down now...  
"Sis, why are you wearing... that thing?" I asked.  
"Why Jaune, I just want to see your reaction is all." She chuckled. "It's amusing to see you staring down at me like you want to undress me with your eyes... I don't mind if you do, but please refrain from doing that to any other girl... they wouldn't like that, you know? Do that only to the girl who really wants you."  
She's really having a field day with this! She's teasing me! Y—yeah, she totally is!  
"S—Sis, please stop saying embarassing things like that... I'm sorry for staring..." I was flummoxed and stampered on my words, felt my features heating up as I tried—tried—my best to keep my eyes locked on her face... her eyes, or whatever! Just don't look down...  
Maintain eye contact maintain eye contact maintain eye contact maintain eye contact—  
"Didn't I say I don't mind?" Noire raised her brows, but then shrugged. "Hmph. Whatever. Just drink the tea, Jaune."  
I reluctantly took her offer and filled my glass with green tea. This was really weird... Noire never liked tea... is this a habit she picked up from her time in Haven? After all, the people of Mistral was the ones that started this kind of... tea-drinking culture. It's no wonder if their habit rubbed off on her.  
I downed the glass of tea slowly. This tea is actually good!  
"Was that good, Jaune?" Noire asked.  
"Very good! You made this, Sis?"  
"... yeah. I learned a bit to make a good tea from one of the professors..." Noire scratched her cheek. "Hm, my effort wasn't wasted then. Glad you enjoy it."  
"Likewise! Glad you made this!"  
"... do you want seconds?"  
"Yes, please!"  
She poured more of the green tea as I happily drank more of it. This might become a habit... but it's alright, this is better and healthier than any alcoholic beverage anyway. In the middle of my activities of downing the green tea, I noticed Noire's small smile on her face.  
She was happy. Well, I'm happy for her!  
"Ah, that reminds me, Jaune..." She suddenly spoke. "One of your friends want to visit you today. He visited here while you're still sleeping, said that he's going to bring more people to cheer you up... I don't know when exactly, but he said today..."  
He? Who is he...?  
"Is he Hetero?" I guessed, putting my glass back to the tray.  
Who else is going to rush into my home to check whether if I was alright or not? ... yeah, only him would do that.  
"Yes, that one. Your best friend." Noire nodded, putting the tea tray on my desk. "I assume he's really worried for you... he just checked your room and left after seeing that you're alright. I don't know who's he going to bring here though... well, I couldn't care less, but we should make you look better for the guests... shouldn't we?"  
"Geez, do I look that horrible?"  
"Yes, Jaune. You stinks really bad. Now let's see about getting you cleaned up."  
"Eh?"  
I was wondering if I'd heard her right... only to flush as my beautiful eldest sister leaned in closer, apparently heedless of what this did to her already low neckline, and... promptly began to unbuttoning my pajamas, to my horror.  
"He—hey, wait a minute, Sis!"  
"Don't struggle too much, Jaune." Noire chastised, ignoring my futile attempts to break free with her impressive strength. "Don't need to be embarassed, little brother. You haven't got anything I haven't seen before. Indeed, I've seen your rather satisfying... growth, enough over yesterday. Between changing your clothes and bathing you."  
Wha—  
What—  
WHAT?!  
"BATHING, YOU SAY?!"I yelped with an almost girlish tone, feeling burning sensation on my face. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
"Silly question. You were covered in blood, dirt and grime when you returned here... it's only natural if I cleaned your body, no? Besides, it's a duty for the big sister to take care of her brother." Noire shook her head, as if disappointed. "Alright, take your pants off, Jaune. Now."  
"No!"  
A sigh.  
"You leave me no choice."  
"STOP THIS!" I shrieked even louder than before, feeling that my face was really flushing, as I struggled to keep her hands from my pants. "PLEASE STOP, NOOOOO—"  
And then the door clicked open.  
A pause as two familiar person showed up on my doorstep.  
A sound of something dropped on the floor... and then a burst of fire.  
... welp.  
I'm dead.  
________________________________________  
-Before-  
"Your sister's not coming?"  
"No, Rubes' gotta do maintenance for her weapon, again, with Uncle Qrow. Of course, she wants to come along with us too, but..."  
"... I see. Too bad."  
"You seems happy. Do youactually want her to not come with us?"  
"Hardly. I'd want her to visit Jaune too, but our plan can't be enacted if she's coming along..."  
"Uh... I don't feel so confident about this plan of ours anymore... can we just... visit him like... I don't know, normal friend?"  
"No, can't do that. Today's a special day, both for Remnant and you, you know?"  
"I'm just... not sure about this anymore..."  
Two figures were walking in the streets of Vale, one was a teenage boy with black hair and the other was a teenage girl with blonde hair. The boy was walking with his usual reservation and carefulness, while the girl was somewhat... different from her usual confident and boisterous self.  
A bit timid, if one would say. Very unusual for her.  
That is why the boy was trying to lecture her for this change of attitude. They are about to pay a visit to their best friend to make him feel better, not to spook him. He even asked her to bring along some food, which she complied by bringing a basket full of fresh fruits. Nice.  
That was surprising, but that doesn't hold candle to her new appearance. He know she likes to wear casual clothes, but he has never seen this side of her before. A gray jacket over an orange tank top that bares her hips and a gray-brown cargo pants, plus her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail. Something that she'd likely wear at home.  
But, thanks to it, in a passing glance, nobody would ever recognize her as the most competent student at Signal Academy, Yang Xiao Long.  
Although her usual confidence was absent, it made a nice change of pace at least. Although it wasn't as good as his own girlfriend, but she would certainly make that dense, clueless boy turned his eyes on her just from this new change, no matter how dense he is. Certainly.  
They were planning a pleasant surprise for their friend, visiting him to check his condition after a rather concerning incident at The White Castle yesterday... but the blonde girl was hesitating halfway through for some reason, proved by her confidence, or lack thereof, today.  
A reason of which he knew very well, but promised not to tell anyone... explicitly, at least. He adjusted his glasses before he spoke, a glint of amusement and annoyance in his eyes.  
"Yang Xiao Long... I never thought the day would come where I would be forced to call you a coward, but apparently the day has just come!" the boy spoke in a rather dramatic voice.  
"I'm not a coward, H-Man!" the girl, now known as Yang, huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm... yeah, I'm just using logic! That's all!"  
'H-Man' doesn't look very convinced... and of course, he twitched at the nickname that the blonde girl just decided upon him, ever since they had known each other. That suspiciously sounds like some hero from a cartoon show... and boy, he doesn't like that kind of hero.  
"First off, why are you still calling me that? Stop that." He frowned at that, and seeing that she didn't reply, he added, "And secondly, don't even try to take my job. Among the three of us, I'm the most logical one. This has been a proven fact for two years, period. Don't even try to argue, Yang." He said, just as Yang opened her mouth.  
"But I—" Yang tried to protest, only to be cut off mid-sentence by 'H-Man'.  
"And my logic is evidently more sound than your own, since you are merely nervous and doubtful." He stated, matter-of-factly. "Look, Yang... with this plan, you certainly will cheer Jaune up from whatever disaster he got himself in. Trust me, this plan will work."  
"I don't know about this, Hetero..."  
"Psh, so you're scared of rejection, huh?" Hetero smirked. "For all the confidence and teasing you've showed us every single day, you can't actually ask a boy out... seriously, Yang?"  
He had to dodge a sudden punch to his head from the blonde girl. That was a close one.  
"No, that's not it!" Yang threw her arms in frustration. "I just don't want to embarass myself in front of his family. If they don't approve of me—"  
"Don't you always embarass yourself?"  
Hetero dodged yet another punch to his head without missing a beat, without changing his expression. His snide remark almost cost him a bruised cheek, but he carried on bravely, smirking as if nothing happened. This kind of conversation is always amusing for him.  
He looked carefully from the corner of his eye and sees Yang scowling at him, her usually lilac eyes reddening. Okay, so not the right time for jokes, he guess. This is a serious business.  
"Well, in all seriousness, that's not like you at all, Yang." He shrugged. "Why are you so concerned though? I don't get what are you trying to say."  
"Ugh... don't you know that The Arc Family has a high standards?" Yang said, still scowling, although her eyes returned to lilac rather quickly. "Uncle Qrow said that they're always hard to please... especially the women."  
"Of course I do." Hetero nodded. "But the best you can do is to just become yourself and stay true to it. That is enough. I'm certain you'll impress the parents with your confident attitude... although for the sisters, I'm not really sure." He added the last bit with uncertainty.  
Yang seemed to listen to his advice and relaxed, but raised a brow at the last addition.  
"And why is that?"  
"They were... slightly overprotective of Jaune."  
"... overprotective?"  
Yeah, right... that is one way of putting it.  
Hetero rolled his eyes at his own words. To say 'slightly' for the sisters' affection for Jaune was a total understatement of the year. Unlike Yang who had never visited Jaune at his home before, he always come in the completely wrong time... when his sisters were around.  
They were abnormally possessive of their 'little brother', but poor Jaune was totally oblivious to that, he always brushed his concerns off with reassurement that they were just being loving and playful sisters to him. His denseness exceeded that of a moon... shattered or whole.  
His own impression? Not so great... especially when the second oldest sister, Verte, was there. Let's just say that he would never visit Jaune's home when she's around, she made him really traumatized for his life in their first meeting, a year ago. He's not gonna elaborate on that.  
He shuddered at the thought, and shook the nighmarish memory away from his mind.  
"Well, one of his sisters... is in the home now. I met her before. I suppose you can see it for yourself."  
"Is that bad?"  
"No. Ignore her, for I will provide total moral and material support for you. Don't worry." He adjusted his glasses again. "I will support you... Yang Xiao Long, a blonde bimbo who surprisingly worries over asking out her prospective date in the weekend—"  
Again, he dodged out of the way from Yang's punch.  
"You make it sound so weird, H-Man." Yang stated flatly, her face also blank. "And you managed to make it sound so boring, too."  
He twitched at the nickname again, but ignored it. He knew that he could never tell her what to do if she doesn't want to. That was her nature after all.  
"Oh, shut it, I'm just trying to help you." He frowned, before it changed quickly into a slight, smug smirk. "Although... I gotta say Yang, this new side of you was... surprising."  
Yang raised a brow again, feeling a bit annoyed at Hetero's grin.  
"And why is that so surprising for you?"  
"Look, I know you're gonna aim to ask someone out, sooner or later... but I would never expect you, of all people, to be this afraid of asking someone out. Especially him—"  
He let out a chuckle and smirked. This time, he doesn't even try to dodge Yang'punch to his shoulder. It stung a bit, but nothing he couldn't endure. He had worse in his childhood.  
"You jerk! I'm NOT afraid!" Yang cried in indignation. "Shut up!"  
"You can't even come up with a good retort." Hetero remarked dryly. "Now, don't even think about trying to weasel out of it, Little Dragon..."He chuckled. "Besides, we're already here."  
He stopped walking, and Yang follows suit. A majestic house with two stories, located inside a garden, painted with mostly blue and silver color and almost can be considered a mansion if its size was twice larger than that, was standing before them.  
"Let's go, Yang."  
The blonde girl sighed and followed him, albeit reluctantly. Both of them walks into the entrance of Arc Residence, all while enjoying the sight of the well-treated garden at the same time. Then the black-haired boy opened the front door and beckoned her to enter first with a mocking bow and smirk, prompting her to roll her eyes to his dramatics.  
Meanwhile, Hetero already met Noire, Jaune's oldest sister before and had her permission to enter the house without knocking the door first, so he carelessly led Yang to the second floor, where Jaune was supposed to be... he's probably doing nothing at the moment—  
And as he entered his best friend's room, he found something very amusing and disastrous at the same time. He heard something drop to the floor and sudden rush of heat beside him—  
Well... shit. I didn't expect this...  
That, literally, were the only words he can muster to say in his mind as he saw the rather... compromising sight in front of them.  
This is not going to end well... for both of us.  
He facepalmed at the sight of Jaune Arc being stripped off his clothes by his own sister.  
We're both dead.  
Jaune and I, that are.


	17. Sister, Friend, Yang (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I do care about her.

... okay. This unexpected situation is bad. REALLY bad.  
How bad, you say? Let's see...  
I stared at them.

The One Who Calls Upon The Souls  
LV 33  
Hetero Chrome

Why that title looks familiar with something...?And he's gaining a lot of levels too.  
My black-haired best friend was standing on my doorstep, stared at me for a moment, then facepalmed himself really hard even though he's still wearing his glasses... for some reason. And beside him, there was...

A Flame That Burning, Hotter Than The Sun  
LV 35  
Yang Xiao Long

Looky here, she's getting stronger too. Did something happen to them?  
Glaring a pair of angry, livid red eyes at me, was the blonde-haired girl. I don't know exactly why, but the fact that I was caught at this very unfortunate moment and made Yang angry—Yangry?—for some reason is... obviously, bad news for me.  
The basket full of fruits was lying on the floor, utterly ignored after being dropped by the one who carried it before. Yang. She was wearing a significantly different clothes than usual. Gray jacket, orange tanktop, cargo pants, and her hair's being tied into a ponytail. She looks really different, yeah.  
"I... I believe..." Hetero shook his head, adjusting his glasses while stealing glances at Yang nervously. "I believe... this is quite inappropriate."  
You don't say, Captain Obvious. This situation is really fucked up. How should I explain this situation myself? Damn, I really don't know. But hopefully, this can't get any worse... right?  
"Oh, you bet it is. It really is." Yang suddenly stepped forward, cracking her knuckles and keeping her glare at me. "Jaune... you have ten seconds before I break something. Hopefully it's not your ass or something important for you."  
... why I felt an urge to protect my crotch just now?  
And why is she so angry? Just— just look at those faint embers of orange flames around her! She's barely holding her anger! Granted, the sight before her was something quite inappropriate—my sister was trying to strip me of my clothes, and almost succeeds—but I don't see the reason why is she so pissed.  
Okay, that aside... what should I say to get out of this situation? Hetero isn't helping at all, he just took his time to pick the dropped fruit basket on the floor ever so calmly, with the usual blank expression on his face. Help me here, you heartless bastard! Don't try to act so cool!  
"No need to be so worked up over something trivial like this, little girl."  
Eventually, it was my sister who replied to Yang's demand. Great, help me out here Sis! Save your brother, whatever it takes! Yeah, please calm her down or anything, it would be pretty much appreciated!  
"This isn't something trivial at all! You're just about to strip him and do whatever you want to him!" Yang growled, making me wince at her intensity. "This... this... In good conscience, I can't allow! Who are you anyway?!"  
I'm just gonna cringe behind my sister here. Please, Sis, tell me that you're my sister and just want to make me go to the bathroom. Just don't make her angrier than before, please, say something to calm her down! Explain the situation! Don't provoke her fury!  
"Oh? Can't you allow it or you just want to strip him yourself?" Noire smirked.  
"T-THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Yang uncharacterically stutters, still burning red n her eyes and... cheeks? What the hell I'm seeing? "NOT AT ALL!"  
Oh my god.  
"Then what's your point?"  
"Something like this isn't allowed!"  
"Is it really?"  
"Yes, it is! At least when it's not consensual!"  
"If that's the case, I'm not guilty. Both party are consensual."  
"W—what?! That can't be true!"  
"Why not? Jaune is a healthy boy with normal hormones so it's natural for him to be attracted to me..." Noire puffed her generously-sized chest. "A fairly attractive adult. You got nothing on me, little girl."  
"Wha—?! How dare you, you cow!"  
"Said a girl with untimely growth."  
"You're one to talk! Those racks are too big!"  
"This is what to be expected from an adult. You, meanwhile, are not supposed to have those that big. You have too much fat going on there."  
"EXCUSE ME?! At least I'm not flaunting them around like a bitch!"  
"This is called 'proud with what you have', little girl."  
Ever since they talking back and forth with their insult, I already lost hope on any attempt on peace. Now I'm facepalming so hard at their quarrel, closing my eyes and try to block those annoying voices off my ears, to no avail. They are starting to get very loud, especially Yang.  
Thanks to that, I didn't even realize that Hetero had stepped closer to me until he patted my shoulders, apparently unaffected by the quarrels at all and keeping his face blank and calm as always. How typical, your cool guy attitude.  
"... my condolences. I didn't know you two were having a... private moment here." He said sympathetically. "Had I known that earlier, I could have knocked the door first at least. I'm sorry for interrupting your fun."  
I turned at him, showing him what I hoped to be an 'exasperated face'.  
"First off, it's not like that." I hold up one finger. "She just wanted me to go take a bath. Then I refused, so she decided to force me to... it's complicated. And I don't think it's your fault."  
"...yeah. Instead, it's your fault. Your fauuult."  
Ow, somehow that stings a bit.  
"You could say that. And I'm not having fun with that, by the way."  
"... at all?"  
"At all."  
He gave me a deadpan look and raised eyebrows, clearly not believing me.  
"... okay... I'm slightly excited. Just slightly! I'm a normal teenager with normal hormones after all!"  
"Huh, I knew that." Hetero chuckled. "Just as I thought."  
"Yeah, yeah, keep talking like that, smartass." I retorted. "You can calculate anything like a genius asshole."  
"And you are one lucky bastard."  
"I'm not lucky."  
"Yeah, right. You are one dense lucky bastard."  
"Whatever you say, buddy."  
Hetero sighed in defeat.  
"Seriously, though..." He said, jerking his head towards the general direction of the girls. "... now what are we gonna do with them?"  
"... yeah, let's see about that..."  
I turned away from him and back to the quarrelling girls, who were facing each other so close that their nose almost collided—  
"So, how much do you think they weigh for one so young?"  
"It's NONE of your business!"  
"I see. In any case, how they get bigger so fast anyway? Do you ask boys to play with them? Or do you play with them yourself when you get bored?"  
"LIKE I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
"... did I touch a nerve just now? Do you have a complex about your... abundance?"  
"Shut it! I'll get back at you when those hill of yours start going south, you old woman!"  
"Wha—?! You impudent little girl!"  
"Yeah, bring it on, cow lady!"  
—then I wordlessly turned my attention back to Hetero. Now he's grinning mischievously.  
"... can we wait until things calmed down, buddy?" I said nervously to him. "I think it's best to not interfere with the situation as it is..."  
Hetero chuckled and patted my shoulder in encouragement.  
"A truly wise decision, my friend." He nodded sagely. "Putting yourself between two raging woman is just asking for more problems. Let them be for the time being."  
I nodded back at him, while taking another look at the girls... and tuned them out from my hearings. I would prefer not to hear all those quarreling and bickering, thank you very much.  
"I couldn't agree more with you, buddy. Let us wait."  
Hetero let go of my shoulder and sat on my bed, making himself really comfortable there, not even bothering to ask me for permission first. I rolled my eyes... yeah, this is completely normal for him. He was far too used to be here, ever since we became best friends.  
After all, we've known each other for two years. Even if we switch home for a night, nobody will bat an eye. Except my father, of course. He was (comically) afraid that Hetero will 'steal his daughters away' or something like that. Silly dad. He's not going to do anything like that.  
He's a good guy, despite his occasional gloom and sarcasm. I can say that with one hundred percent certainty, because I knew him well enough. He was a—  
"Let's talk about something really important, Jaune." All of a sudden, Hetero spoke out, snapping me out from my thoughts. "I had this impression that you were looking for a way to commit suicide, my friend. Is that true?"  
What the hell... is he joking?!—but he seems to be dead serious right now.  
"What is this about?" I asked immediately. "Asking something like that out of the blue..."  
He didn't answer... instead, he pulled a small newspaper with a really big headline from his pocket, which says all I had to know.

A SCION OF ARC VALIANTLY RESCUES THE HEIRESS OF SCHNEE DUST COMPANY, AND BECAME A HERO—Interview with Weiss Schnee Below

... welp. I don't know what to say.  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Jaune?" Hetero asked seriously. "I thought we had it clear two years ago—you won't go putting your ass into something too dangerous."  
Yeah, I remember I said that to him two years ago. When an accident happened. Something really dangerous occured, and yes, I did something equally dangerous and stupid to save my friends... let's say I didn't end up unscathed. Hell, I was surprised I manage to survive that...  
Come to think about it again, that was one time Noire got really mad at me for risking my life. Hetero got really angry too at me, and after I came out from the hospital, they refused to talk to me until I apologized and promised them that I would never try to kill myself again.  
And now, I broke that promise and put myself in grave danger... I got off lucky with Noire before, but now I have to deal with my best friend. I suppose I should take responsibility.  
"When I saw you unconscious yesterday, you almost gave me a heart attack, Jaune. What are you thinking?" Hetero inquired, making me wince at his sharp tone. "Protecting the Heiress of The Schnee Dust Company with your own body?! That is a brand new way to commit a suicide, if I must say. Invented by you."  
"Where did you know about that—"  
"Noire told me what happened when that Heiress and her Specialist sister brought you here, covered in blood, bandages, and tatters. They told her everything they saw. Now answer me, Jaune." His voice was starting to get louder."What. The hell. Is going on. In your head... you suicidal bastard?"  
"Hetero, I'm sorry I—"  
"My friend, you promised you won't do anything like that one time again. You promised to me and your sister. Or did you forget your own words?"  
"Of course not! I still remember that promise!"  
"Then explain yourself now." He said in a no-nonsense tone.  
I sighed. I really fucked up, didn't I?  
"Okay. Here goes... I'm sorry, buddy. You can say what you want." I said, lowering my head in shame. "This is just me... being an idiot as always. It is my own decision to protect Weiss throughout that night. No matter what would happen afterwards. I just wanted to try—"  
"—to become a Hero of Justice, right?" Hetero interrupted me, his seriousness and anger faded as he chuckled a bit, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I should've known better than to get angry at an idiot like you—"  
"Hey!"  
"—although it might be better to ask me first next time."  
Okay, I didn't expect that. I raised my eyebrows.  
"Ask you for what?"  
"Duh, to tag along of course!" He grinned. "Can't have you hog all the glory yourself, can I? I certainly don't want to be a hero in tight, blue spandex like you always do—"  
"Hey!"  
"—but if it means saving people and change things for the better, count me in." He finished, completely ignoring my protest as if I didn't say anything. "So, what I'm saying is, don't go risking yourself alone. Next time, I got your back, and you got mine. Got that, Jaune?"  
I sighed in defeat. This guy can't EVER possibly leave me alone with my problems, can he? Heh, I wonder if I could confide my secret identity to him... he'll always got my back, right?  
... right?  
"Yes, sir." I did a mock salute.  
"Don't you ever forget to always call me before you go out on a mission."  
"Yes, sir."  
I shrugged and preparing myself to sit on the chair beside my bed—  
"I'll always answer your call, except if my girlfriend's in the house. Can't leave her, I afraid."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever—WHAT, YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY?!"  
—and slipped inches from the chair itself, causing myself to fall undignifiedly to the floor. Miraculously, the quarrelling girls didn't even bat an eye to my spectacular fall and keep talking back and forth with their insults. They are really focused, aren't they?  
"... I suppose that really hurts." Hetero commented dryly.  
"You bet. Oww, my ass..." I groaned in pain, struggling to back on my feet. "Anyway, am I hearing things right? You got a girlfriend? Or are my ears deceiving me?"  
Hetero chuckled again.  
"Well, yes. It's true. Your hearing's still good." He said calmly.  
"Since when?"  
"Eh, we're dating since few months ago."  
"Oh, I didn't know that! Why haven't you told me before?"  
"There's no reason. Is that really important?"  
He turned his face away. That was weird, he'd never react to anyone like that...  
"Of course it is! You finally found someone who can fill and brighten that dark and empty heart of yours! I'm happy for you! Congrats!"  
Hetero snapped back at me, frowning.  
"Thank you, Jaune. Somehow, this is the first time I've been so unhappy to be congratulated."  
"Anytime, Hetero~!"  
I snickered at that. That jab hit home really hard, isn't it? For a young man who sometimes put himself in a gloomy and edgy mood, that's the best thing I can give as an insult.  
"Stop that goofy laugh. Otherwise I'll throw you from a tower. A really high one."  
"Nah, you wouldn't do that. We're too best buds for that, right?"  
A vein popped up on his forehead. He's getting pissed off.  
"... you're right. But maybe I can make a few exceptions..."  
"No please, I'm just kidding, Hetero. Sorry. Don't get mad, jeez."  
I put a big smile on my face as I waited for him to cool down, before I spoke out my mind.  
"So... who's the lucky girl?" I asked. "A fellow student from Signal Academy?"  
Hetero stared at me for a good few seconds before replying.  
"She's not from around Vale." He said, turning away from me. "Is this important for you?"  
What? What's with that attitude again? Turning his face away and asking if this important? This is not like him at all. Usually, he would answer any question directed to him in a short, curt sentence, without mincing words. Sounded like an antisocial asshole, right?  
Well, he used to be like that when I first met him, but now he's getting better.  
"Of course this is important! You got your soulmate at last, dude! An achievement in your life! What could be more important than that?"  
He chuckled again, but with a slight tinge of sadness. Not what I expected.  
"My life itself isn't that important." He said. "What important is what can I do in my life that makes it worth living my life. Having someone special in your heart isn't exactly that. You could say that is just my slight... selfishness. Nothing more."  
Stop being such an gloomy edgelord, dude. You clearly need more happiness in your life.  
"On the contrary, that's exactly what makes your life important." I retorted. "If you make this girl, whoever she is, happy being together with you, isn't that enough? To make one person happy, isn't that a life worth living? You can make her laugh and smile, that's what matters!"  
I was surprised at myself for saying all that. Meanwhile, Hetero gaped his mouth like a fish.  
"This... this was unexpected." He said, trying to calm down. "Of all people I talked about this, Jaune, you are surprisingly the only person that makes sense this much. Really."  
Ahaha, I myself didn't even see that coming! I'm such a genius that I never even realized it! ... I think.  
"And before you ask, no, that wasn't a sarcasm. I'm being genuinely surprised." He added.  
"Yeah, I know that, buddy. I can see that from your expression."  
"Huh, is my face that easy to read? Shame on me." He shook his head in... embarassment? "... anyway, Jaune. If you want to know my girlfriend so badly, I'll show you something. Just... please, keep it a secret from everyone. Only you could know this. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Then it's a deal."  
Why so secretive, though? It's not like she's a burglar or some other kind of criminal, right?  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his grey scroll, which he proceeds to turn on, and after pushing some buttons, handed it over to my hand. I took it up my face, looking at the picture on the screen... yes, it's indeed a girl, a smiling girl.  
A fairly young woman with brown skin and dark red eyes. She had light, mint-green hair with fringe, bangs, and two long lock on each side. I'm not gonna say anything to Hetero about how revealing her clothes are... but damn man, she's really hot. Totally cut out to be a model in a fashion magazine.  
"What's her name?" I put the scroll down and handed it back to Hetero.  
"Emerald. But I'd prefer calling her Em. Suits her more." Hetero answered, with an unusually cheery voice. "She gave that picture two days ago... she's pretty, don't you think?"  
Whoa. For an instant, I thought I saw an odd expression of Hetero's face that—given time, water, sunlight, and tender care—might have one day grown nicely into a smile if he hadn't cut it down young. Unfortunately, it doesn't last too long.  
"Yeah. Where did you meet her?"  
"Hmm... Cindy picked her up off the streets. Just like me."  
"Good for you, man. I'm happy for you." I stood up from my chair and patted his shoulders. "You should take good care of her. From the looks of it, you're going to be together for a long, long time. Cherish her like she's your greatest treasure."  
I smiled at him as I sat back on my chair. Man, now I'm really happy that my gloomy friend has finally found his way to happiness. That way he doesn't have to sulk alone anymore.  
"Thanks, Jaune. I'll be sure to do just that." Hetero chuckled, putting his scroll back into his pocket. "Now that I already got a girlfriend, when will you get yours, Jaune?"  
Wha—?!  
"No—I don't know! Don't—don't just change the topic all of a sudden!"  
Why am I panicking?!  
"We're still talking about girlfriend, Jaune. Only, this is about you now." Hetero smirked. "When exactly you will ask a girl out? Or have you gotten one already? Maybe that Heiress? From what Noire told me, she seems to be harboring a deep crush for you."  
"Like hell that would happen!" I immediately denied it, my face burning red.  
"... why not?"  
"She doesn't like me!"  
"Sounds like bullshit, coming from you dense bastard."  
"I'm not dense!"  
"Nah, not buying it." He shook his head, smirking annoyingly. "I know you don't understand women. How could you even say they don't like you when you don't even understand what's in their mind and heart? Don't give me that bullshit."  
Stabbed me right in my heart, that fucking jab.  
"L—like you can understand them! You can't!"  
Hetero's smirk goes wider by an inch.  
"I can understand their heart... a bit, that's why I got a girlfriend now. In another case... You can't, so that's why you can't even get one. Even if, say, one of them is practically saying 'I like you' in your face, you can't even get what she means because you're so fucking dense."  
Double stab. What a cruel attack.  
"I—I—I—"  
"Give it up, Jaune. In this kind of battle, you stand no chance against me."  
That smug, victorious smirk...  
"Okay. I give, I give." I put my hands up. "I give up, Hetero. That said, if you can teach me about understanding women's feelings, it would be pretty much appreciated. I need it really bad. Would you mind teaching me, buddy?"  
I held my hand together like a prayer, as Hetero's smirk changed into a... small smile?  
"Sure thing. I'll be glad to—"  
"Oh, Jaune. You don't need to be taught about women. You'll learn it in due time, I promise."  
I blinked just in time as a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and something soft squished itself into the back of my head. At the same time, I'm starting to smell a pleasant scent, which I know very well... and judging from Hetero's deadpan expression as he looked behind me, I know I'm not wrong.  
"I'll be the one teaching you everything you need to know about a woman." Noire was there, purring into my ear. "You need just one woman in your life. That certain woman, obviously, would be—"  
Before she could say more, however, something that sounds so much like an explosion burst somewhere in my room. I know that was Yang, I spend my time in school getting my ass kicked after hearing that particular sound. The problem is... why she did that now? There's absolutely no reason to, this is not even a fight...  
At the same time, in an instant, Hetero moved so fast from my bed that he actually seemed like a grey blur and disappeared from my sight.  
I want to turn back and see, but I can't even move my head because my sister was still there latching onto me like I was her most prized possession. I don't mind, actually, but I wish she would let go of me now so I can see what the hell happened behind me.  
In my current situation, I can only listen. And hope that Hetero can quell the raging, flame-breathing dragon that is Yang Xiao Long.  
"Calm down a bit, won't you?" Hetero spoke. "You're getting worked up over something stupid. Give it a rest, Yang."  
"You've got some nerve, telling me to calm down!" Yang growled. "That—that woman, how dare she did something like that, I can't let that happen—"  
"Let me introduce you to each other." Hetero interrupted sharply. "Noire, this is Yang Xiao Long, Jaune's friend. Yang, this is Noire Arc... Jaune's sister."  
Then an awkward silence ensues. Pretty much what I expected... Most of this problematic quarrel could be avoided if only someone told her that Noire is my sister, and she really loves to prank me with some seriously inappropriate jokes...  
It's partially my, Hetero, and Noire's fault for not telling her.  
"I... what now? What the hell?" Understandably, Yang was confused. "You're kidding me right? This couldn't be..."  
"No, Yang. I told you before that his sister would be in the house with him, right?" Hetero explained the situation with a deadpan tone. "This is the one. His oldest sister."  
"That's right, little girl." Noire finally let go of my neck and stood up. "I am Jaune's beloved big sister, Noire Arc."  
I turned around in my chair just in time to see Yang's reddening face. This time with pure cringe and embarassment.  
"You—you could've told me before, Hetero!" She was stuttering. "I don't know that! They— they don't even look similar! Are—are you really siblings? Are you?!"  
She asked me with total disbelief on her face. You're one to talk, Yang... you and your sister Ruby don't even look similar either... but that's different, because you're actually half-sisters. But yeah, I understood her confusion. Noire's platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes were something unique in our family (our family normally had golden blonde and blue or green eyes), few traits that she shared only with Verte.  
They definitely changed after that accident four years ago. But that's not important right now. I'll talk about this some other time.  
"Yes, Yang. We are siblings in blood indeed."  
"And in everything else too." Noire chimed in. "Especially in love."  
Shut it, Sis, you're not helping with your jokes! Don't make her even more confused than before! Naturally, everybody except Yang ignored it. Hetero was facepalming so hard over his glasses once again over the sheer ridiculousness of the words she said.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Yang asked her. "You're... you're really his sister aren't you?"  
"Of course. We're inseparable."  
Hetero cleared his throat.  
"With that being said, what you did before was quite inappropriate." Hetero spoke up. "Jaune didn't need your help in cleaning himself. He isn' a baby for you to coddle and dote anymore, Noire. He was an adult now... hm, almost."  
I don't know why are you hesitating on that last bit, but thank you, buddy! And one more thing, please convince her that I don't need to be teased and harassed around anymore too!  
"Oh, why can't I hold my beloved little brother in my arms for a little bit?" Noire asked with a whimsical tone, which pretty much implied that she won't take this conversation seriously. "After all, he haven't got any girlfriend yet... so it's my duty to pamper him until then!"  
"You've got a point there." Hetero nodded. "But he won't have any girlfriend if you keep the girls away from him."  
... what?  
"I don't know what are you talking about." Noire replied, still with a whimsical tone. "I just want to make Jaune had the good girl, not the bad one. As a big sister, isn't that my rightful job to give the best for my little brother?"  
"That's good and all, but where is this 'good girl' that you are mentioning?"  
"There isn't any yet."  
"Just as I thought. See, now if you keep doting on him like this, he won't depend on anybody else, other than you."  
"... that is fine. He can depend on me... only me, whenever and wherever he likes."  
"That's the problem. Let him go!"  
"I refuse to do that." Noire said calmly, her tone changed into a more serious one. "Who are you to tell me to leave one of my family member?"  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"Then that is not yours to decide. Don't forget your place, boy. You are an outsider after all."  
"Yes, I am an outsider to your and Jaune's family. But that doesn't mean I won't do anything to help Jaune with his problem. I'm his best friend."  
"... problem, you say? Who do you think I am?"  
Um.  
I swallowed hard as Yang gave me an awkward stare. This conversation is getting dangerous. Should I step in? I should do something before another quarrel happens. Or worse...  
"You are Jaune's sister. And you will nothing more than that."  
Just like that, the atmosphere drastically changed in an instant. If the air was hot when Yang was angry before, it was nothing compared to what I'm feeling now. It was scorching hot, and as I looked at Noire, there's a black glow in her eyes, flaring wildly in...  
Rage. Something that was really rare for her.  
This is really happening. It's so ridiculous. And very very bad.  
"Sis! Stop it!"  
For the first time in my life, my sister completely ignored me. Before and after the accident four years ago, she would never do as much as to ignore me. It frightens me to see her like this.  
She was focused on Hetero, staring at him with a narrowed glare that I've never seen before. It's... it's as if she wants to cook him alive with her glare. And from the faint black flames around her body, it was impossible not to believe that.  
I wonder why Noire was so triggered by those words? Hetero's last words should meant literally nothing for her. Of course she'll always be my sister, right? Why is she so riled up by those simple words...?  
"You are really testing my patience, boy. Both your meddling and your presence around my brother." Noire said, clearly not playing around. "Now you are about to cross a line that you should never cross."  
"That's my line, Noire." Hetero said boldly. "I'm trying to prevent you from crossing the line that should never be crossed."  
"What nonsense are you spouting? I suggest taking back your words just now, boy. Or else..."  
"No. What is wrong should be righted."  
For Oum's sake, Hetero, just obey her or go along with her words at least! Why are you so damn stubborn?!  
"What if I reduce you to a charred mess to give you a lesson?"  
"Heh, of course Jaune will be sad. Do you want him to be sad?"  
"... you sneaky little bastard."  
I don't even understand what are they talking about! What are they arguing about? I don't get any of this! Anyone else, please... explain to me what the hell is going on. Am I really dense as Hetero said before? I can't even grasp their topic of argument! ... or am I really an idiot?  
Anyway, the black flames around Noire was slowly reduced to nothing, whatever Hetero said, it manages to quell her wrath significantly. I still don't get what the hell happened here, but that's good! Now can someone explain this problematic argument to me? Please?  
"This is your loss, Noire." Hetero said, putting up a smug smirk like always. "Now give it a rest, and become a completely normal big sister for Jaune—"  
"No, I cannot do that. I still got a trump card... and luckily, my enemy here is just you."  
"What—"  
Ugh. Now what?  
"Verte gave this to me." Noire said, causing an expression of utter horror on Hetero's face. "You know? She sent it to my scroll before I returned to Vale, just in case something like this happened. Ah, what a godsend. There's nothing better than a helpful sister in arms after all!"  
"No..." Hetero uttered in a weak whisper.  
Verte. That can't be good... so as Hetero was doing now, I'm also trembling in dread for what is coming. Noire pulled out her scroll from... the depths of her... um, ballistic weapons... and after she touched the screen here and there, showed us the true infernal picture from hell.  
Grimmdamnit all to hell.  
It was an three-dimensional rendering of an image, pictured so realitically that I believed, for an instant, that it was real. It was an image where I, as myself, was being hugged from behind by—ugh—Hetero. It doesn't help that my expression in the picture was one of pure bliss, and Hetero's giving me a seductive eyes.  
Plus, haven't I said that the both of us in the picture were fully naked? Oh my GOD.  
Can't unsee. I wanna throw up.  
Oh my eyes, my brain, my poor soul...  
I need brain bleaching. So bad.  
My leg trembled weakly, but Hetero's already brought to his knees, utterly and completely defeated. Meanwhile, Noire put up a smug expression and Yang's was concerned... but why she looks like she's also excited? I hope that's just my imagination... I really hope so. Ugh.  
"Take back your words. Or else I'll send it to your scroll right away." Noire said mercilessly. "... your answer, boy?"  
The answer was instant.  
"I take it back..." Hetero said powerlessly, crawling on the floor to my bed. "I'm sorry, Miss Noire, you can do whatever you want to do. Yang and I are just going to return to where we belongs... after I rested a bit. Please don't send that picture... I beg of you."  
Noire just chuckled triumphantly. Then...  
"What?! I thought we are gonna make sure that Jaune's okay and cheer him up!" Yang suddenly chimed in, making eye contact with me for a split second and then away. "After all that damn convincing you gave me, now you're just gonna... give up? Just like that?!"  
Why she's suddenly blushing? Anyway, Hetero climbed up my bed like a dying animal, his face completely pale like a ghost as he stared dejectedly at Yang.  
"I'm sorry, Yang. This is a war that we can't win. This is an enemy's turf after all." He said limply. "We... we should retreat... before we suffered... fatal casualties. My sanity... is barely holding on. One more picture like that and I'll..."  
Okay, that's a bit overreacting, but I understood his feelings perfectly. No man wants to see that damn picture twice in his life. A normal man of course. I don't know about you, but that picture should be thrown, cursed, condemned and tortured in hell one hundred times before it allowed to disappear from this world.  
"There, listen to him, little girl." Noire said smugly. "You should go home already. Jaune's okay, I will be taking a close and personal care for him. I'll be sure to give him everything he needs... from a woman."  
Noire stepped closer to me, and before I could do anything in my dazed state, she reached up to me and... shoved my head into her... chest. Her cleavage cushion. A meaty pillow. A rack resting place. A mammary muffler... or whatever, you get the picture.  
"Oooumph!"  
This feels really good, but damn I'm gonna die of being suffocated by a pair of ballistic weapons!  
"You and your heinous crony would never be able to sever our pure love, our bond as loving siblings." Noire said above me. "My words, you should stop chasing him, for you will only get disappointment from your failure. Now off you go—"  
"THAT'S IT!"  
Another burst of fire in my room. Obviously I can't see it because I was still... busy diving into the softness of the—okay I'll shut up. I don't want to talk or think dirty anymore, okay? This is bad enough.  
"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" The angry voice of Yang Xiao Long roared, along with the vicious seething of her flames. "Jaune's sister, or whoever you are, now I challenge you to a duel! NOW!"  
Wow, that was so... 'fiery'. But seriously, though? A duel? Why would you duel with my—  
"Very well, then. You want to settle this with a Huntress' way... Huh, interesting. I like that." Noire said, letting me go. "I accept your challenge. We'll fight in our training room, behind our house."  
"Fine by me." Yang's voice was full of confidence. "I'll kick your ass anywhere."  
I took a deep breath, refilling my supply of oxygen before I turned to Yang.  
"Yang—"  
She held up one hand to stop me.  
"Shut up. I'll win this."  
I wisely shut my mouth down and went quiet. I know I'm not in the position to ask this, but...  
... seriously, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here? Everything is a mess!  
Behind me, Hetero groaned in a mental breakdown. The edgy moron's not helping at all.  
________________________________________  
—Arc's Training Ground—  
I changed into my spare clothes quickly, worried that this might end up rather badly...  
However, as I walked up to the Arena behind my family's house...

The One Who Calls Upon The Souls  
LV 33  
Hetero Chrome

Again, why that title looks so familiar?  
"Go, Yang! Don't give up!" A regal voice cheered. "Noire, kick her ass!"  
I facepalmed at the sight of my best friend cheering up for both of the fighters in the Arena.  
"Hetero, I thought you were smarter than this, buddy." I sighed deeply. "You can't cheer for the both of them."  
Hetero gave me a disapproving, yet sympathetic look—why is he looking at me like that?!—and then changed it into a resigned one.  
"I know that, Jaune." He said. "But I promised Yang that I would give her a total support. As for your sister, well, you know... I just don't want to see that particular picture again. Even now, I can't unsee that picture in my head. I just can't. So here I am, cheering for them both."  
"Uh... okay..." I almost rendered speechless. "Um, sorry, I..."  
Even I don't want to see that picture again. As much as I love my second eldest sister, Verte's artwork is always too much for me. For my eyes, for my heart, and for my sanity and soul... I never, ever want to see that infernal picture again in my life. How could it exist in this world?  
I can't even understand Verte's taste in art nor the description of art in her mind. The first time she showed her 'art' to me and Hetero, I was forced to throw everything in my stomach just from sheer grossness. Hetero himself had a worse mental breakdown, far worse than the one before this.  
"Please understand my pain, Jaune." He hung his head and brought his hands together as if praying to some sort of god... all while facing me. "Or, you know, you can take one of my burdens off my shoulder... whoever strikes your fancy, go ahead and root for her."  
Why does he look so desperate, serious and amused at the same time? And how?!  
"Look at that." Hetero pointed at the two girls in the Arena. "I don't want to count out Yang just yet, but I think it's a very foolish of her to take on a Huntress of your sister's caliber."  
Duh, what a very, very astute observation! Thank you oh so much, Captain Obvious.  
"And knowing my sister, I know she'd taunt Yang before fighting. Noire's always like that." I replied. "And knowing Yang, I know she'd let her taunts get to her and get angry. She'd piss Yang off... oh god. This is not going to end well for her. For Yang, I mean."  
"Yes, it's quite... unfortunate, isn't it?"  
"... you bet."  
Hetero nodded at this and falls silent. However, I narrowed my eyes at Yang. Yes, there was... something in her eyes that told me that she wasn't very clearheaded going into this one-sided fight... heck, she challenged Noire to a duel for some reason that I can't quite grasp. Why is she looks so... angry? I don't get it. That was clearly a usual mischief from Noire. Just a joke.  
Yeah, I know Noire did something... quite inappropriate to me earlier, but why that joke pissed Yang off, so much that it led to this scene? I can't understand women. Why is Yang so pissed off and why Noire just pulled that prank in front of her for no particular reason...  
Women. I could never understand them! Please, someone, teach me about them!  
"So, who you gonna root for, Jaune?"  
Hetero's voice snapped me out from my thoughts. I turned to him and chuckled nervously.  
"Uh... hahaha... I'll go for Yang. You can cheer for my sister." I said. "How about that?"  
Surely, that wouldn't matter either way, isn't it? I know it wouldn't matter.  
"... good idea, Jaune. I like that." Hetero smirked... rather amusedly. "Then... shall we go?"  
He gestured at me to step forward with a grandiose pose. I rolled my eyes. My best friend and all his dramatic flair.  
"Pretty much what I expected from you." I shook my head. "Go, Yang!"  
I started, shouting my support as loud as I can.  
"Go, Noire!"  
And then Hetero followed, with much less enthusiasm on his part.  
I can understand why... yes, of course I can. He doesn't deserve that picture shoved before his eyes, honestly. But sadly, I got no time to ask him about this... I have to watch the match carefully and make sure that nothing bad happens. Although, I'm sure that nothing bad would ever happen...  
...  
Oh no, I just jinxed everything, didn't I?  
________________________________________  
Yang was in her combat stance, keeping her hair in ponytail like before and standing before Noire, Ember Celica activated and her yellow Aura flared up around her, like a wildfire. She was ready to fight, even to fight a losing battle. Whatever happens... happens.  
Meanwhile, Noire has changed her Maid outfit to her combat gear, but her stance was relaxed. She's not even holding her weapon,—a black cross-like broadsword with a red eye-like gem on its hilt—La Pucelle, which was neatly sheathed on her side, at her hip. Her yellow eyes sent Yang a bored stare.  
"This is gonna be great!" Yang declared eagerly. "I'm going to kick your ass up to the final heaven!"  
This is just too perfect for her mood right now. She's going to punch all her weird frustration and anger towards that hussy, the woman who claimed to be Jaune's sister... yeah, Hetero and Jaune himself had confirmed that, indeed, the woman was really his sister. But still! She's a hussy! A shameless one at that! Totally deserves to be kicked in the ass!  
Once again, that moment flashed inside her mind. Jaune. Flailing helplessly while his face being stuffed—smooshed, shoved, whatever—into the depths of that hussy's chest. What makes it worse is that the blonde boy seemed to (somewhat) enjoy it while the damn woman put up a victorious smirk on her face. It made her irk watching that scene, it made her want to unleash her flames and let loose, it made her... made her...  
It made her want to beat that smug face down to the ground! As for why, she doesn't know!  
When she touched Jaune shamelessly like that, Yang couldn't help but to feel... upset. Angry for some reason. Why? Oh, she doesn't really care about that... for now. What matters for her now is, she can vent some of her feelings with her fist. She's going to punch that hussy out. That's it. She's going to beat up that victorious smile and wipe it off from her face!  
Figuring out her feelings could wait later. Yeah.  
Yang wasn't the best at expressing her anger and frustration out in words... everyone who had hung around her for some time knew this nature of hers very well. It was the reason why she always likes hand-to-hand combat... words were complicated, and when they failed, punching the problem out was usually the next best language to handle it.  
And Yang Xiao Long was happened to be very fluent in this particular language.  
"Such vulgar words. But I agree." Noire nodded as she began to crack her gauntleted fingers. "I've been itching to see your skills in action since I heard your reputation as the prodigy of Signal, and how close you are with my little brother... yes, indeed, this is going to be perfect, Yang Xiao Long. I'm going to enjoy every second of this."  
She smirked mischievously, the same smirk that always managed to make Jaune flinch in horror and paranoia. She was planning something... but what, Yang doesn't know. Not that she's going to think anything about it.  
"You know," Yang warned. "You might want to draw that sword to fight me, Jaune's sister."  
"My sword? Why should I do that?" Noire asked her, her expression completely unconcerned.  
Her lack of caution and willingness alarmed Yang, whose mouth was agape from the shock of the sight. This really irritates her...  
"Because this is a fight. And I'm going to attack you." Yang growled. "If... if you don't fight back, you might end up in a hospital... I'm serious! Draw your sword now!"  
Even though it was true, actually Yang didn't even care or bother with that possibility. She just wanted to kick this... this hussy and vent all her frustration on her. Nothing else matters.  
"I don't think that was necessary, little girl." Noire scoffed. "Please, I can handle you just fine with my hands... I don't even need my sword. If you don't agree with that... why don't you prove me wrong? Come on, bring it."  
Noire's smirk just grew wider as she gestured the blonde girl to charge at her with her hands.  
This really upsets Yang. If there is one thing she hated, (aside from anyone who dares to ruin her beautiful hair) it was being underestimated and dismissed as nothing of value. She could understand Noire being an arrogant bitch, as she was a fully-fledged Huntress with skill, sheer power and experience that could even make her drunken uncle concerned.  
Noire Arc was a powerful Huntress. She'll give her that. But she doesn't even consider her a viable threat? That really hurts Yang's pride... after all, she's a proud Huntress-in-Training, the best one at Signal at that! How could she underestimated her like a worthless garbage?  
Yang couldn't accept being treated so lowly by her. Not by her. Not by anyone.  
"Go, Yang! Don't give up!" A regal voice cheered. "Noire, kick her ass!"  
That was Hetero's voice, the one voice that Yang ignored completely. He just ruined their plans, the plan that should have worked smoothly if he wasn't so afraid with some kind of... picture that the woman showed to him. Now he has to obey that hussy's order...  
That's a betrayal! And—  
"Go, Yang!"  
That voice distracted her for a moment... no. Focus on the fight first. Jaune can wait. That bitch needs a lesson that she would never forget in her life. She has to be taught on how... a sister should properly behaved around her sibling. Yeah. That makes total sense for Yang.  
"We'll need a referee for this fight." Noire turned to the boys watching in the sidelines. "One of you, come over here now. You know the drill."  
Silence. Then Hetero elbowed Jaune on his ribs, snapping him out from whatever thoughts he had at the moment, and gestured at the blonde boy to move forward. Grumbling something about luck and sellout, Jaune reluctantly stepped forward.  
He activated the Aura gauge screen on the walls of the Arena, which shows both Noire and Yang's Aura meter. They currently have full amount of their Aura... but that's probably going to change soon enough. Jaune sent Yang a worried look as he stepped to the Arena.  
"Alright then!" Jaune said as he moved between the two on Arena. "I'm sure you both know the rules already, so I won't repeat them. If you're knocked off the stage, knocked out, or your Aura falls into the red... you lose." He looked over to Yang and asked, "You ready, Yang?"  
"Born ready!" Yang said as she glared at Noire.  
Jaune stared at her for a moment, then nodded and looked at Noire. "You ready, Sis?"  
"Bring it on," she said, a smirk gracing her face. "I'll show that greenhorn where she belongs."  
The youngest of The Arc Family sighed deeply and nodded before Yang can come up with a fiery retort. "Okay. Combatants, set!" He raised his hands. "Three... two... one... Fight!" he hastily jumped off the stage, just in time as Yang burst forward.  
Yang punched, sending a Dust round hurtling towards Noire, who barely moved her head to the side, effortlessly dodging the projectile. Yang fired off more shots from her, but Noire dodged them just as easily as before, becoming a blur of black shadow as she moved.  
Yang growled angrily and closed the distance between them in less than a second.  
"ORA!"  
She threw a powerful punch at Noire's face, hoping to pummel her enemy to submission, but the Huntress clad in black tilted her head ever so slightly to the right, once again evading the hit easily. She smirked, and this only served to make Yang even more... upset.  
"ORA! ORA! ORA!"  
Yang threw three consecutive punches to Noire's sternum, but Noire leaned away from the hits, every single time. Yang swung at Noire's side, but the Huntress clad in black easily swatted her arm away and chuckled.  
Yang tried a series of different kind of attacks with her fist. But—  
"ORA!"  
A jab—effortlessly swatted away.  
"ORA!"  
A hook—easily blocked.  
"ORA!"  
An uppercut—deftly dodged.  
"ORA!"  
A straight, powerful punch—simply caught by one hand.  
Nothing seemed to work against the Huntress clad in black. Even so... Yang wouldn't give up.  
Yang tried a leg sweep, but before she could swing her leg, Noire lashed out quickly with a sweep of her own, connecting the blow with Yang's shoulder perfectly. For a moment, the initial strike didn't hurt, but suddenly, she was thrown backwards with great force, nearly falling off the stage.  
She was barely clinging on the railing, gritting her teeth in anger.  
"YANG!" She heard Jaune shouted in concern.  
Yang tried to push herself up on her hands and knees, groaning and shaking her head.  
"I'm…I'm okay! I'm okay!" Yang assured everyone as she stood shakily. "No... no problem!"  
"Yang! Look at your Aura!" Hetero warned, and Yang frowned in confusion.  
What was he talking about? My Aura's still—  
She looked up at screen, and her lilac eyes widened. Half her Aura was used up... that single blow took the half of her Aura! Just like that and her Aura's gone! She looked to Noire in shock, but Noire wasn't even looking at her.  
Instead, for some reason, she stared longingly at Jaune... who was staring at Yang worriedly. Strangely, neither the three of them notices each other's stare. The only one who notices this development was Hetero, smirking slightly in a display of sick amusement.  
"Yang! You can't rush her like that!" Hetero advised. "You need to be more careful!"  
"Don't be reckless!" Jaune added his own advice. "You can't fight her like that—"  
"Just SHUT UP and let me fight!"  
Their advice was legit in concern for her chances in this battle; however, Yang's still pissed off at Hetero for 'betraying' her and the plan they made together for today. If only this hussy wasn't here today... she would have... she would have...  
Yang's eye twitched. She almost reached her boiling point. She was overcome by frustration and anger, and thus didn't pay any heed to the advice. Even from Jaune. That reaction made the two observers sigh in resignation.  
"She's not even listening." Hetero shook his head. "All our warnings flew over her head."  
"... yeah. Judging from how pissed she was at you, I guess... she won't listen to us anytime soon." Jaune agreed, but frowned. "But hey, this is your fault for being a sellout, man."  
"Hey, I was threatened! For the sake of my sanity, I—"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, buddy..." Jaune handwaved the black-haired boy's word.  
"You son of a...! Show some sympathy!"  
"Nope. Not gonna do that. This is all your fault, Hetero. Youuur fauuuult."  
"You—!"  
Yang continued to stare at the Aura screen for a moment, completely ignoring the bickering boys. She focused her eyes at Noire,—who was still smirking victoriously—growled loudly, and her eyes instantly changed from their usual lilac color to a deep, vibrant red. She was really angry.  
Noire slowly walked up to her, heedless and unmindful of Yang's growing anger for her.  
"Is that all you got?" Noire asked mockingly. "Your attacks are predictable. Not to mention that you charged at me thoughtlessly before. I hoped better from the daughter of illustrious Huntsman, Taiyang Xiao Long. You are so careless... if you keep this up, you might lose an arm or two." She scoffed. "Seriously... is this the limit of Signal's Strongest Student? Or... maybe you still got some tricks up your sleeves?"  
That's it. Now she's done it!  
"SHUT. UP."  
The temperature around her drastically went up in an instant, red and orange flame rises from her surrounding area, and her Aura set aflame by her wrath. Noire noticed this and raised an eyebrow as Yang detached Ember Celica from her arms, quickly rolled up the sleeve of her gray jacket and produced an angry grin.  
"I'LL SHOW YOU..." She finally stood up straight. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRICKS I HAVE UP MY SLEEVE!" she proclaimed loudly and rushed her.  
Even when she's angry, she won't forget her puns. That's Yang Xiao Long for you.  
But, for all her energy and boisterousness...  
"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"  
She punched furiously with a barrage of fire punches, trying to land a hit on the woman who shamed her, but Noire dodged the attacks as easily as she did before. Yang's punches grew more desperate and angry as she continued missing and wasting her strength for hitting thin air, her attempts all for nothing.  
It was in vain. Even after getting a power-up from her Semblance and basically gained a heroic second wind, the fight went on as hopelessly as before. Her attacks can't seem to connect with the Huntress clad in black, to her irritation. How she moves so fast like that, Yang would want to know so she can hit her.  
"ORA—"  
But, she finally made a mistake. She overreached with her last punch, and suddenly Noire appeared next to her. The Huntress clad in black lightly hit the back of Yang's neck with a chop, sending her stumbling. Moving so fast in a black blur that she looks like a pouncing Grimm, She appeared in front of Yang, who was now... exhausted as hell.  
"You were pretty good for a novice." Noire admitted. "To your credit... I'll say that if I was someone else, you might have hit me. Unfortunately... I am me, and this is your loss. Pick your enemy better next time, Yang Xiao Long."  
Yang saw her gathering black flames with purple outline—just like a dark version of her own flame—on her right hand, lifting said hand and then—  
Flicked her forehead.  
It didn't hurt at first, just like the first blow before, but the powerful shockwave that followed it sent Yang soaring across the Arena and hit the wall rather hardly. The blonde Huntress-in-Training groaned weakly as she slid down the wall.  
"YANG!"  
Surprisingly, it was Jaune who screamed in concern and ran to her side. Meanwhile, Hetero just slowly walked up to Noire and gave her a strange look... which was somehow unnerved the Huntress clad in black just for a moment, before he opens his mouth to speak.  
"Yang's Aura is in the red and she's also out of the Arena." He said calmly, taking over Jaune's position as the referee. "She lost the match. The winner is... of course, you, Noire. Not that I expected much else."  
Noire's yellow eyes narrowed.  
"What are you planning, boy?"  
"... nothing in particular."  
He smirked mirthlessly at her, to her surprise.  
Just as he planned.  
All according to his back-up plan... after his initial plan was failed.  
Now he'll just sit back and let Jaune take care of the rest.  
________________________________________  
This is just great. I really jinxed it after all... I really did.  
Yeah, why am I allowing this to happen? I'm such an idiot.  
Fuck this. I should've stopped them from fighting such a stupid battle, no matter what reason they had for starting the fight. That way, nobody would get hurt and hurt anyone. I'm certain that my sister would probably win the match without a single sweat, without her sword, but I'm forgetting one thing about her... one crucial information.  
That black flame of hers. Why did she use that on Yang? From all her stories and what my parents told me, the black flame was her Semblance... ever since the accident four years ago. I don't know why and how her Semblance changed from her original Semblance to that, but its effect was... aside from burning like a normal flame, it also inflicts great, continual pain.  
[The Black Flames of Hatred]. I observed her earlier and that's the only thing [Observe] told me about her abilities. I can't completely scan her. Yet. Nevertheless...  
It clearly was not something you'd use in a normal sparring battle. Granted, I never heard her using that to just anyone... well, maybe to the criminals she fought in her career as a Huntress and obviously to The Creatures of Grimm. But in a sparring, it's not a good thing to use. Why did she use that on Yang...? Surely, she knew that her powers would hurt her?  
Such power could only be used on torturing and murdering someone or something painfully. Nothing good will ever come out of that. And to think that I was partially responsible for this..  
I could've stopped this from happening. But I didn't. All because I don't think I can change Yang's mind about her decision to challenge my sister... and I think this would be relatively safe. Sure, nothing too bad really happened, but still, this is partly my fault for allowing this.  
This can't do at all. I have to talk to my sister about this, later.  
However, for now, I just...  
"YANG!"  
... yelled my concern out loud with an obnoxious voice and rushed forward to the downed girl. I didn't really meant to yell that loud but I'm really... worried for her that I lost control of my own voice for a moment. I don't know how that could happen. Nah, doesn't matter.  
While I noticed Hetero walking up to Noire for some reason and talks to her, I didn't really pay much attention to them and their conversation. Whatever are they talking about are no immediate concern to me. I have much, much greater concern to take care of.  
There she is. Yang's getting up from the floor with with a wince on her face, her eyes still a pair of vibrant red. However, as I approached her, that wince just somehow disappeared from her face. She just... brushing it off like it wasn't anything serious for her.  
"Owowowow... I didn't expect that coming!"  
She crossed her arms with a huge smile and chuckled, apparently in no pain at all. However, I knew better. I literally knew better.

A Flame That Burning, Hotter Than The Sun  
LV 35  
Yang Xiao Long  
HP: 5870/5870  
MP: 590/3952  
Under the inflicted Status Effect [Pain].

Yeah, right. Like I'm going to ignore this. No way in hell.  
"Yang! Are you hurt?"  
As a response, she waved her hand with a carefree attitude. Just like she usually does.  
"Nah! Only my pride..." She grinned. "I tell you what, your sister's absolutely mental! Did you see what she did? Those black flames or whatever that was?"  
"Yes, I saw that, Yang."  
"That was cool though! Just like my fire, but something just feel different about it... although it was pretty awesome!"  
What.  
She was literally thrown out from the Arena with half her Aura's out. Double knockout. In short, the most humiliating loss a fighter could have experienced. For Yang, she most likely would sworn bloody vengeance or issued another challenge, a rematch with... my sister.  
This wasn't like her at all. She didn't even look at Noire, almost as if... refusing to look at her. Whoa. Usually, if something like this came up, she'd approach the one who had beaten her and talk about something trivial as if her defeat doesn't matter at all. Although she'd most likely challenge you for another day.  
Something is just wrong with her. And she's not completely okay too. I have to figure it out.  
"Hey! Why the long face, Jaune?" Yang leaned forward, waving her hand before my face. "I should be the one who did that face, not you! Though, it appears that you—"  
She raised her fist, still grinning at me.  
Sighing, I lifted my own fist up. Why, you little...  
"—beat me to the punch!"  
We did a fist bump.  
... Queen of Puns. Why the hell is she joking in times like this?! And why the hell am I going along with it?! I wasn't focused on my surroundings as I was still trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with Yang... and that fist bump from nowhere wasn't helping. At all.  
And I found myself chuckling a bit to that pun. That was strange.  
"Anyway, Yang." I said, after calming myself. "You sure you're alright?"  
"Sure! I'm one hundred percent alright!" Yang slammed her fists together, smirking at me confidently. "Well, I can smack a proof to your head if I have to be concrete..."  
"No, no. I believe you." I raised my hands in surrender. "You're alright! Totally alright..."  
Even now, I'm still afraid of being punched by her in any place on my body...  
"That's more like it! And... don't worry about me, Jaune. I'm really fine." She smiled, not grinned, and that last bit sounds softer than usual. "Although... I'm kinda need a shower right now, I'm sweating. Can I borrow one in your house?"  
Okay, that's not weird at all. She wants to hit the shower and—wait, what?  
"You... want to hit shower."  
"Yeah, Jaune, that's what I said."  
"For... what?"  
"Well, duh! My goldilocks need a long, tender, and loving care, after all that sparring!"  
"Oh." I gaped like a fish. "Oh yeah. You want to hit the shower."  
...  
I shook my head to clear my mind.  
Shit, I just... kind of spaced out when I heard the word 'shower'... just for a moment, I imagined Yang in shower and rubbed all over her naked body and—NO, BAD THOUGHTS! KICK THEM OUT OF YOUR MIND, JAUNE! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!  
Fuck this teenage hormone! This is just too much!  
"... are you having dirty thoughts about me in shower, Jaune?"  
HOW IN THE HOLY DUST AND OUM SHE KNEW THAT?!  
"No! None of that! I swear I didn't!" I waved my hands frantically... in a lie. "My mind's completely clean! No dirty thoughts! No sir!"  
I grinned sheepishly in an awkward attempt to avert her suspicion, but she just grinned back at me and... began to laugh heartily after that. I guess that didn't work at all. As Jaune Arc, I was really bad at lying... but as Hei Lang, that's another story. Bullshitting is one of Hei's trump card to survive his miserable life.  
"You know what Jaune? I'm really glad that you still like to fantasize about girls."  
"Of course! I'm not ga—hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
"That's meant... I'm glad you're still normal." Yang flashed her usual grin. "I was worried that you and Hetero really had something special when I saw that picture. Look, seeing you two getting so closetogether, it was beauti—"  
"GAAH! Stop that! Don't remind me!"  
Nope. Don't wanna. Stop it.  
I clutched my head with both my hands, trying to banish that blasted picture from my head, only for it to get more vivid and clearer as time passed. No, go away! Vanish! Get out of my head! I don't want to memorize that all my life! I'm still a normal teenager, I like girls!  
"A—anyway, if you want to go to the shower, let me show you the way." I said, trying to change the topic before it gets awkward. "Here, follow me." I gestured to the nearest door.  
"... can't you just tell me where to go?"  
"Hey, I just don't want you to get lost."  
"I won't get lost, Jaune."  
"I believe you, but I want to accompany you anyway." I told her. "... or you don't want me to go with you?"  
Uncharacteristically, Yang seems to contemplate deeply in her thought.  
"Well?"  
"Okay, you can." Yang finally nodded. "After all, this is your house. Now come on."  
And there she goes, went after the door I pointed earlier before I could say anything. Next moment and I was staring at the door Yang disappeared. Quietly, I followed her and observed her walking from behind. Is it just me, merely my imagination, or...?  
In the end, I'm glad I made the decision to follow her. Call me worrywart or anything, but I still can't help but be worried about Yang. She acted like it was no big deal, so maybe I am just being a worrywart, but... I know there is something wrong with the way she walks after she got back up.  
I knew her for a year or more. So at least I know when she was acting different than usual. Noire obviously didn't care and Hetero didn't seem to realize it, so... could I be the only one who noticed this? And they said I was dense.  
To my surprise, she found her way to the shower without my guidance. Yeah, I suppose she was right when she said she won't get lost. Well, good for her. Then wisely, I stood outside the door of the shower, waiting for her to get out. This is going to take a while.  
Girls always take their shower slowly. It would take twenty or thirty minutes before—  
"Oww... shoot, when will that bitch's attack stop hurting..."  
I paused in the middle of my thoughts as I heard what sounds like a choked mewl of pain coming from inside the shower. I decided to take a second look... it turns out that the door isn't completely closed.  
I approached it with careful and slow steps, hearing a longer, drawn out painful moan. So I made a quick decision. Hoping all my heart to Oum that this is not a wrong thing to do, I peek through the opened door...  
And see what really happened to Yang. I knew it.  
"Yang!"  
I threw the door of the shower open and before Yang can even register it's me, I'm already kneeling in front of her. She was also on her knees, clutching her head in excruciating pain.  
"Jaune?! What the hell are you doing—owww..."  
I sighed.  
"I knew it, you're hurt." I said flatly. "Turns out you're lied to me."  
Yang looks up to me, and... grimaced. Cringed.  
"Nonono, I'm not!" She forced a chuckle. "See? I'm smiling and laughing! Would someone hurt smile like this?"  
They said I was dense. But as she tries her best to grin and smile, what I can see is half her face being morphed into a pained expression. Everything from her just reeks of pain and hurt. No doubt it was a face of someone who tries to hide her pain for whatever reason.  
"Yang, you're not fooling me or anyone." I said calmly. " Also, I heard that tiny detail about 'that bitch's attack' just now. Well?"  
Noticing some faint red tinge in her cheeks, I waited her to reply with raised eyebrows.  
"Aaaah... how did you even notice this?" She said in defeat.  
"Simple, you had this funny way of walking out of the Arena." I answered. "Just like that, I knew something was wrong with you."  
"That's... it?!" Yang put her hand down in an expression of disbelief. "You knew that from a slight observation?"  
"Hey, we've known each other for at least a year. I ought to know your style a bit, right?" I chuckled. "You're a strong fighter. If something can shake off your stride or footwork, it must be something serious. Believe me."  
She blinked. She was still cringing in pain, though. Something must be done quickly.  
"Ahahahah... well, I guess that's true. I never knew you to be the observant type!"  
She chuckled. I just put up a deadpan stare and touched her shoulder.  
"Seriously, Yang. Why are you hiding that you're hurt? Don't try to evade now."  
Yang tried to back away from me, but then suddenly groaned in pain, clutching her head again. Damn, that can't be good.  
"Yeah... actually, it hurts a lot." She admitted. "I... I was careless, and your sister gave me a beating... without my Aura, it would be worse than just a pain..."  
"Yup, I'm aware of that."  
I glance at the opened door once again as I let go of her shoulder, guessing that she was so out of it because of the pain on her head hurts her so much that she didn't even close the door properly. I suppose the pain was much worse than I expected. I guess I really have to do something about this. Yeah, there's no other choice to fix this situation.  
"Let me close the door, okay?"  
I don't wait for her to reply and went to close the door. Then I immediately went back to her.  
"Huh... you didn't leave." Yang said, her lilac eyes a bit wide. "Of course, I doubt you'd leave even if I asked you to."  
I chuckled in a totally not-mocking-way.  
"Damn right, girl. I won't leave you like this. Now let me see your head..." I said, grinning. "We'll have to do something about that."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"You'll see. Do you mind?"  
Actually, I'm not really sure with this. After all, the skill I want to use to heal her pain is one of the Hei Lang's... but I'm sure I can get away with this. I don't want to see her hurting, my mistake or not. If I need to, I'll do whatever I can to alleviate her pain. I just can't stand back and do nothing.  
"... go ahead."  
I nodded, then slowly reached up and touched her head. Taking a good feel of her luscious, soft and silky blonde hair, I was surprised that she'd even allow me to do that. I was afraid that she would explode in rage and punched my face out of the room, but so far, there's nothing. She's letting me touch her hair.  
Never thought I was the first to touch Yang Xiao Long's hair and getting away with it.

Withershins Restoration.

I healed her. Pure white light (thankfully not golden as Hei Lang's) washes over Yang several times, I kept myself busy with healing her while taking a look at her status, until the Status Effect [Pain] went away completely. After that, I healed her one last time, just in case the pain still lingers.  
I quickly removed my hand from her head, now smiling at her.  
"Now, how are you feeling?"  
"Hmm... much better." Yang carefully touched her head. "The worst of it is gone and it's not hurting anymore. I'll be refraining myself on sparring or training too hard for the rest of the day, though. By the way... how did you even do that, Jaune? Healing people with that shiny thing... that's... awesome."  
"... well, someone taught me how to heal myself or someone else with my Aura."  
Technically, I'm not lying. Veritas gave me the ability to learn from a book. Or maybe I can just tell everyone I was taught by Hei Lang...  
"Oh. Cool." She nodded in understanding. "There's not many people can do that nowadays..."  
"I know, right?" I said, making my smile a bit wider. "Anyway, you sure you're alright now?"  
"Yeah. Just need a bit more rest."  
"I see..." I sighed in relief. "Just don't overexert yourself, Yang."  
"I won't. Thanks for the heal, Jaune."  
She was grinning brightly like her namesake, to my relief. Yang Xiao Long... has returned.  
"Hey, Yang. Can I ask you something?"  
Yang stared at me and suddenly snickered. What the...  
"You already did! Maybe it's two somethings you wanted to ask?"  
Not even a minute after I healed her... and she's already joked around like she always does. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, she's definitely feeling better already.  
"Yeah, I guess. Why did you try and act like it's not a big deal?"  
I really want to ask her this. Why pretending about your feelings?  
"Because it really wasn't. It was just pain." Yang answered coolly, hands on her waist.  
"It was an excruciating pain you felt before." I corrected. "It's really not something to ignore either. I know I healed you, but what if I can't heal that and the pain continues on and on? I knew you're not a masochist either, if your expression earlier is anything to go by. So why hide the pain?"  
Yang frowned, seemingly irritated by something. Probably me. But I keep my head up and not faltering, at least not until she answers.  
"Well... okay. You got a point. I shouldn't have ignored that." She bit her lip. "But... the pain is actually something that I have to get used to, considering my Semblance. You knew about that, right?"  
"... powering up through beating and convert it into smoldering fire and power?" I spoke casually.  
"Basically, yeah." Yang nodded. "It has something to do with how hard I get hit. Needless to say, my Semblance won't work if I can't even bear a tiny little bit of pain."  
Although the last one was not a 'tiny little bit of pain'...  
"I'm sorry for asking too much, but... it was just a self-imposed training then? To test how hard can you be hit and take the pain?"  
I already understood how her Semblance works. What I don't get is why she was trying to act like she wasn't affected by the pain at all. And to think about it, Hetero and even Ruby, her sister, acted like they didn't expect her to be affected by the pain... in all her matches and fights, all this time. Is there a reason for her to do this? I don't know.  
"Jaune, you're thinking way too hard about this." Yang spoke up, gently patting my shoulder. "I'm fine now. Don't worry—"  
"Sorry, but... I was really worried, you know?"  
"Thanks. However... now that you know I can take it, you don't have to worry, next time!"  
"... yeah, right. That's not gonna happen. I'll worry even more."  
A silence. I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.  
"Excuse me?" Yang gaped in surprise. "What was that, Jaune?"  
"You know what? Even if you can take it, you're still in pain." I coughed, clearing my throat. "If this kind of thing keeps up, it's bad. Not being able to tell anyone how much pain you are is only going to make me worry even more."  
Yang fell silent. And silent. And silent. And silent...  
"Ahahahah! Oh gods, you're really something! You made me blush!"  
True to her words, her cheeks was red with healthy blush. H—hey, why is this happening, guys? I know I didn't really say anything too romantic or cool to my knowledge... but seeing her like this, there's only one thing I could say for sure about her.  
She was no longer so hurt that she can't laugh out loud. That's good...  
It's also because she has a very nice laugh in my ears: bright, loud and unrestrained, it's like something that can't wait to burst out of her. It was... the complete opposite of her trying to hide her pain. Yang Xiao Long, The Sunny Little Dragon...  
I much prefer seeing her like this. I could—  
I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new understanding.  
It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy bounds of ignorance.  
With the birth of this bond, you have obtained the flames of blessing that shall lead to freedom and newpower...  
A blue screen in front of my face and a deep, resounding voice inside my head told me that. And...

[Nous Anima: The Sunny Little Dragon] has been unlocked for one-tenth of its power!

Yeah, what the hell.  
I forgot I had this power now! Nous Anima, the power of understanding the souls of the other. The power to understand their Semblance... I know Veritas explained it to me before, about the nature of the power... but I didn't expect it to happen like this. I just talked to Yang and have a little understanding about her and her Semblance... which, honestly, I never bothered to ask before. I knew her for at least a year, so I admit I was being ignorant for a long, long time.  
I admit again, I don't know what possessed me when I secretly followed her and watched after her. It was a good call in the end, as she really needed some help back there. I healed her pain and asked her why she should hide her pain from everyone... despite her assuring words that she can take the pain and keep smiling like a bright sun she really is, I just... worried that she would end up destroying herself. And I'm the only one that aware about this. That's why—  
I will be the one to care and worry about her. I'll make sure of it.  
...  
I have to thank Veritas and Nous Anima both for this. Without this, maybe I would never begin to understand Yang in the slightest. And yeah, this made me aware of myself... I was so dense and stupid to never notice something as simple as this. I have to work on this somehow. Not just to become stronger and more powerful, but I have to understand the feelings of those around me... whoever is this. With the addition of my new powers, I should be able to do that.  
Yeah. Anyway, so this is the power that I stole from Cang Long, the true Descendant of Grimmbane... the ultimate power... the power to call—  
... wait.  
Wait a minute.  
Just... wait. I remember now...  
"Jaune? Yang? Can I come in?"  
No way. There's no way...  
I turned around to the door of shower, which was slowly opening, showing a figure who was very familiar... but now with very different meaning.

The One Who Calls Upon The Souls  
LV 33  
Hetero Chrome

The true nature of Nous Anima is...  
... the power to call upon the souls.  
No way. There's no way this could happen...  
Someone, please tell me that this is just a bad dream...


	18. Confusion, Dilemma, and Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My life's a bizarre adventure.

-Two years ago-  
That room was poorly lit by a few torches.  
That room was reek of fresh and rotten blood alike.  
That room has an altar in its center, surrounded by four pillars.  
Those pillars each bore a black chain, which binds a person on the altar.  
The person was kneeling unwillingly, yet still conscious and unwavering on his resolve.  
His head hung powerlessly. However...  
Despite this, he shall not bend. He shall not yield. He shall not surrender. That was his duty.  
No matter what happens—  
Then the door in that room slammed open.  
"I—I found him! He's here!"  
A slightly masculine voice, nervous and afraid, squeaked. He vaguely recognized this voice, but he can't remember whose voice is this, for the life of him. Just as he struggled to remember who the hell is that person, another voice spoke out loudly. This one was clearly feminine.  
"Great! Tell him that he's crazy for leaving us like that!"  
"Hey, I don't think he left us! He's been kidnapped by someone!"  
"Duh, I knew that! I was being sarcastic!"  
"… eh, are you?"  
"… ugh, let's just release him from those chains, okay?"  
"Alright. By the way, what the hell is wrong with this place? Blood and... those things everywhere!"  
"I dunno. I don't think I wanna know anyway."  
Slowly, he raised his head. Blood was soaking from his head and dripping onto the floor. His head hurts so much that his vision was badly hindered, making the figures before him nothing more than vaguely shaped blurs and silhouettes. Even so, he recognized them... the light of their soul was familiar.  
"Why are you two coming?" He rasped weakly. "Jaune? Yang? How did you even find this place..."  
There was silence for a few seconds. Probably surprised that he was awake in his current condition.  
"Well, here's the thing. Jaune said he heard some weird voices inside his head. Crazy right?" Yang spoke, and from her tone, surely she was grinning.  
"I'm not crazy! I myself can't explain it, okay? It's just..." Jaune complained, mumbling dejectedly.  
"Shush, Jaune. That can wait later. What matters is we found him. Now, what's left is just releasing him from those chains, and we get outta here."  
"... yeah, you're probably right. We should hurry, there's no telling when someone would check this place—"  
"You two shouldn't come here. This is foolish."  
He cut them off with one sharp sentence. He still can't see anything properly, but he literally could feel their disbelief and hesitation.  
"Leave me be. He might come here any second now. Just go away before something bad happens."  
He shouldn't involve them with his own business, his own affair, his own duty. After all, he's—  
"Well, then, let's just kick this 'he' guy's ass!"  
"And you're saying we should abandon you after all our efforts coming here? Nah. Not happening."  
Their disbelief and hesitation turned into confidence and resolve almost instantly.  
He gritted his teeth. This frustrates him to no end. Why on Remnant they want to rescue him so bad? There's no value in his life nor he was a pleasant person to them before this. There's no reason for them to rescue him. He knows. By all means, they should just abandon him when he was kidnapped—  
His train of thoughts were stopped as an unnatural breeze of wind greeted his body. He picked up on something too, another presence that weren't in the room seconds before. A truly malicious and evil presence, moving behind his rescuers with breakneck speed...  
"GET DOWN!"  
His warning came too late. With two swift movement, a hand coated with azure gauntlet struck the back of their necks, incapacitated them before they could even react, and they both fell like a puppet whose strings had been cut before him, unconscious.  
"Well, well, I see we had an unexpected company." A smooth, yet slick voice of a man said. "Two rats. Or ants, I suppose? Oh well, it doesn't matter. What matters is, they are perfect for our ritual."  
He could make out a vague outline of a tall man with a coat, with something flicking behind his body like a tail—the traits of a man he despised and hated very much.  
"Leave them out of this!" He shouted, uncaring of his growing headache and pain. "They don't know anything. They have nothing to do with this!"  
An eerie chuckle.  
"That's exactly why I'm going to do this, Hetero Chrome." The coated man said. "Our mistress would never notice our devotion, [The Serpent's Hand] without a truly impressive event. And this... is the first step to get into her good grace. A lovely sacrifice of two young aspiring Huntsman and Huntress in training, surely nothing would top that! Ohh, how delightful... All Hail Lady Salem. Everything Is For Her Grace. Long Live The Queen."  
The coated man stepped closer to him, kicking the two unconscious teenagers out of his way cruelly.  
"I will never forgive you..." His hands, still chained, clenched tightly. "You vile creature, you don't even deserve death for what you did and what you're going to do."  
"Then what are you going to do, Hetero Chrome? So what if you won't forgive me?"  
A gritted teeth, once again. No words.  
And as he lifted his head to face his captor, his vision suddenly cleared up, his resolve strengthened.  
Golden eyes glowed...  
And then something stirs on the floor, unbeknownst to the both of them.  
________________________________________  
-Present Time-  
Bullshit.  
Fucking bullshit.  
This is totally bullshit. I can't believe this. This is not happening. This can't be. I refuse to acknowledge this. All of this is just a lie, a damn lie, a fucking lie. I won't believe this, even for one second. I don't buy it. No. Just no.  
Hetero Chrome is not Cang Long. He is not. He is my best friend. Good guy.  
Cang Long is not Hetero Chrome. He is not. He is a deranged criminal. Bad guy.  
Think, Jaune. They're totally different. See, they don't even look similar at all! Cang Long was taller than Hetero! He's mostly wearing white, while Hetero's prefer grey on his clothing. Cang Long's eyes was gold while Hetero's was heterochromatic, violet and green. Totally different, yeah? Of course it was!  
"Jaune..."  
Plus, Cang Long is a Faunus, snake Faunus, while Hetero's clearly a human. There's no doubt about that. As far as I can see in his training, Hetero has no animal trait that he could hide anywhere. Cang Long, in the other hand, freely and proudly flails his proof as a Faunus to the world and it was one-hundred percent real. Real snake tail. I knew it because he smacked me good with that tail once. Hetero didn't have that.  
He has nothing to do with that snake bastard.  
"Jaune?"  
And, according to The Gamer's ability, every person that I have observed so far had an unique title for themselves and nobody has the same title. Their titles, I assume, are the reflections of their nature and ability, a unique case where nobody could be the same as the other. One title for one person.  
In this case, it was clear that Hetero was NOT the same person as Cang Long. See, their titles speak for themselves. Cang Long was [The True Descendant of Grimmbane] while Hetero was [The One Who Calls Upon The Souls]. Maybe it was just a coincidence, definitely Hetero has an ability that totally had nothing to do with 'understanding souls' and 'copying Semblances'. Yeah, totally!  
He has nothing to do with Cang Long! I told you!  
"Jaune."  
And the most important thing is their description! Cang Long has no description that I could read, while Hetero's description was...  
...  
None either. This cannot be, right? Right?  
There's absolutely no way my best friend is the same person as the crazy murderer I've met few nights ago. No way I'd accept this. NO.  
No way, let me make sure about this. Target, Hetero Chrome.  
Observe.  
Background: Hetero Chrome is a distorted individual.  
What the fuck does that even mean? He's got a description now, sure, but I don't even understand shit about it. Does it mean he's not Cang Long? That's literally what I want to know, I don't need any fucking riddle right now. Distorted... I don't even know what it means, what do I—  
"JAUNE!"  
My thoughts were successfully halted by one harsh slap to my face. That's when I came back to reality, blinking confusedly for a few seconds before I realized who had slapped me, and stared right at him.  
"Hetero...?"  
Hetero and Yang looked at me with worried expression on their faces, the latter more than the former.  
"There you go. You weren't responding at all, so I had to do that. Sorry, Jaune." Hetero breathed a sigh of relief. "But seriously, what's wrong with you? You looked at me like you've seen a ghost."  
"Um..."  
I scrambled for a proper response to my best friend. He isn't Cang Long. I'm sure of that, but I really have to make sure, so I have to ask a few question to him. I'll just—just act like normal, like usual, like how I talk to him at school everyday. That way he won't get suspicious at all. Yeah!  
"It's—"  
"Nevermind that, my bad for interrupting a good moment." He cut me off, chuckling. "I should've known better than knocking the shower's door out loud... were you two having fun before I came?"  
Having... fun? Wha—?  
What does he mean by that—oh.  
He doesn't mean that, right?  
"We're not doing anything weird, Hetero." I said quickly, keeping my heating face straight. "I wasn't trying to peek at Yang or whatever you'd imply. We... we just talked for a bit."  
"Yeah, right. Like I'd believe that." A scoff was heard.  
Hetero was smirking, not buying it at all. I said the truth, alright? I'm not even bullshitting or anything like that right now! I'm just getting flustered because he implied that something inappropriate happened between Yang and I. Granted, I realize I was inside the girl's shower with Yang, just the two of us, so...  
"I—I—I was just—"  
Okay, Jaune. You need to stop bumbling and stuttering like an idiot. You aren't convincing anyone at this point. You'll have to be more confident than this, just like Hei Lang does—  
"Jaune's right, you know."  
"Hmm?"  
It was Yang who intervened and refuted Hetero's claim on my behalf. Thank goodness, now please save me from this meddlesome bastard, Yang.  
"Jaune and I was just talking before you came." Yang stood between me and Hetero, her arms crossed.  
"Talking in a girl's shower, you two." Hetero fired back with a jab. "Right. Of course you two would rather talk than doing anything." He smirked.  
"You misuderstood."  
Yang had none of it and put an unusually serious expression on her face.  
"... also, he might've helped me earlier with his super-awesome-healing thingy." But, opposed to Yang's typical reply to his jab, she instead ignored it. "And it made my pain go away instantly."  
Hetero turned his attention back at me, eyebrows raised. Uh-oh.  
"... healing?" He asked, eyes still fixed on me. "... can you elaborate?"  
"Yeah, it's all white and bright for a while... and then my pain's gone." Yang was also staring at me. "It's kinda weird though, it was almost the same as that guy's technique."  
A pause. What is she talking about?  
"The guy who healed you at the front of Junior's Bar, after you got your ass kicked?"  
"Yeah, that one. Don't remind me again, Hetero. I don't need that."  
"Apologies. So, according to the information Junior gave you that night..."  
What the... are they talking about—  
"Yep. From the rumors and the video montage of the accident on the White Castle... he called himself 'The Descendant of Grimmbane', if I remember correctly. But I prefer Mr. Wolfy."  
"Huh. Of course you'd prefer your nickname for him over his actual name."  
"Shut it, Hetero. I do what I want."  
Wait. Yeah, they are really talking about...  
"Guys. Guys. What are you talking about? I don't understand."  
I raised a hand, just like a student asking his teacher a question in a classroom. Hetero and Yang, both exchanged glances and then... the former just sighed in exasperation and the latter smirked victoriously.  
"Guess what, Jaune?" Yang winked at me, catching me off guard. "We totally wrecked Junior's Bar!"  
WHAT THE FUCK?!  
"WHAT?!"  
"Hetero and I were having a 'blast'! Eh? Eh? Get it? Because I blew some stuff here and there! They went boom and bang! Or Yang!"  
Yang started laughing her trademark laugh (which is very loud and bombastic, by the way), while Hetero was facepalming for Oum knows how many times today... a gesture that I followed soon after. I don't even know what to say, what the hell. This girl is crazy! I knew it already, but I can't help but to say it! ... and honestly, I don't hate it.  
"Please. Anybody. Explain now." I spoke, lowering my palm from my face.  
"Then let me."  
Yang had already opened her mouth, ready to regale her and Hetero's tale from her perspective, however Hetero cut off whatever words on her tongue with one curt sentence, with one hand raised. I nodded at him, a gesture which he returned calmly and then straightened himself, ignoring Yang's pouting face.  
I'm going to listen very closely to what he has to say about this story. I mean—they just freaking wrecked Junior's Bar? When does it happen? Why they even did that? What for? And... how did they even do that? They destroyed my efforts to keep the place peaceful and tidy, for Oum's sake! I—I have to know this!  
Somehow, I had an urge to check on my Scroll. The black one. Someone must've sent me a message.  
"Here's the story. I met her after I checked on you, from that incident." Hetero pointed at Yang with his thumb. "Naturally, I told her what happened to you, and boy, how she was so worried about you—"  
"Irrelevant, Hetero." Yang interrupted, her face a tad red. "Focus with the story."  
I raised a brow at that. Nothing is wrong with worrying over a friend, right? That's what friends do!  
"Hmm. As you wish, blondie." Hetero smirked. "Anyway, with you out of it, we really got nothing to do back there our day off, and then she started talking about her visit to Junior's Bar... at night. She said she wants to find information for something, but what, she didn't tell me shit. That visit itself was very inappropriate for a little girl like you. Daddy and Uncle would not like that, if they heard about it..."  
"I am an adult now!"  
"I'd like to talk about this some more, but I digress." Hetero shrugged, ignoring Yang's protest. "After all, I suggested you to go there as well, if I recall correctly. Right?" He turned to me.  
"... yeah."  
I don't know why, but my throat suddenly felt so dry just now. Here goes, I have to answer carefully to his question. I don't want him to start suspecting me for being Hei Lang. I cannot do that, at least for now.  
At least until I'm really sure he's not Cang Long...!  
"Did you really go there, Jaune?" Hetero asked again. "Then again, why exactly did you ask me for a particularly shady place, anyway?"  
My answer came out smoothly as a flowing stream of water—  
"Well, I didn't go there. Mom will kill me if she finds out I'm in a bar at night." I said, with a shudder. "I didn't want to risk it... you don't want to see her wielding her spear against you for a punishment spar."

The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!

Yeah, I totally expected that. Haven't been lying to people for a while.  
"Ouch. Mother's Wrath. I can relate." Hetero winced, but then raised his eyebrow. "But... I tried calling you that night and you're not answering at all. Where did you go then, if not to the bar?"  
Once again, my brain and mouth took less than a second to answer that—  
"I went to training in the forest. It's my new training regime!" I puffed my chest proudly and put both my hands on my hips, trying to look mighty. "I need to get stronger really really fast, you know. Catching up with you guys."  
The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!  
Yeah yeah, I know I'm a liar. Shut it, you trolling bastard.  
"Well... that's admirable, Jaune. And really dangerous too. Why didn't you ask me to go along?" Hetero rubbed his head, and for a moment he looks like a tired old man. "Two heads are better than one, you know—especially in the night, The Grimm normally gets more ferocious than in the day. What I told you about not being a suicidal fool?"  
I sighed deeply.  
"I swear to Oum, Hetero, you're just like a big brother I never had. Nagging and lecturing me tirelessly like an asshole."  
"... I'll take it as a compliment. I'm just worried about you." There was his reply, serious and deep. Then he sighed. "Ah, here we go, going off topic again. Let us put your suicidal tendencies aside for now... where were we again with the story?"  
"You're not even close to the beginning, Hetero." Yang spoke, reminding me that Hetero and I were not the only ones here. "Too much chit-chat and bromance between you two lately."  
What the hell is a bromance? A sort of a new snack? Sounds delicious.  
"Right then, I'll just go to the point." Hetero nodded at her, and then turned to me again. "She told me how she met a charming young man, who is also a wolf Faunus with a mask. He also had the attitude to match his appearance, if what she said was true. Deep, wise, and gentlemanly. Certainly a brooding type."  
"That attitude... sounds like you, by the way." Yang commented.  
"Me?" This distracted Hetero for some reason.  
"Yup."  
"Huh. Never thought of that."  
I forgot to say that I behaved myself as Hei Lang with Hetero's own attitude as a directive. Just like what he said—deep, wise, gentleman—with charisma and sarcasm to complete it. Why I would do that? Well, I just thought that his attitude was cool, and if I could make his impression perfectly—I'll be more likable.  
Then Hetero shrugged and cleared his throat, continuing the story.  
"Let's continue. Due to Yang messing everything up, things are going poorly, fight are going to happen—and this gentleman wolf stepped in to stop her. They fought each other. The gentleman wolf win without too much effort, however... he also healed her with... the same technique as the one you used to heal her."  
"Yeah. Their technique felt similar. So warm, so good..."  
I know everything about this, I was that gentleman wolf! Of course I would never confess about my other identity, at least not now. And I was curious how the story goes from Yang's perspective. Nothing special I guess... except, how did she figure that I used [Withershins Restoration] on her twice?  
"That's what she said." Hetero said, smirking. "Anyway, Yang was curious about this gentleman wolf... Hei Lang, he called himself. Sounds like a name from Mistral. But still too vague to say anything about him. He could be a huntsman or a criminal. We figured we should find out more, and I was curious too, so I went along with her plans to ask Junior about him."  
"And her plans were...?"  
I seriously was feeling some sort of dread, I know where this is going. If it was Yang, she probably—  
"... interrogate him until he talks, and if he won't talk, we'll make him. Whatever it takes."  
...  
Silence.  
"So, you two..." I started.  
"Yeah." Hetero nodded solemnly. "Sorry."  
"Is it really worth it wrecking a poor man's bar for some sort of information?" I asked.  
"Worth it." Yang grinned. "I got to do what I wanted to do last time, if Mr. Wolfy didn't get in my way!"  
...  
Silence again.  
Hetero and I both facepalmed.  
"I failed to stop her. I apologize." He said in defeat. "Junior's lackeys, Melanie and Miltia... they—they somehow mistaken me for Hei Lang, and thus they got in my way. I have to talk my way out of the situation—their eyes were dangerous, I just knew it. That problem makes me too late to prevent the fight from breaking. I apologize, once again, for failing to stop this airhead. You are such an uncivilized brute."  
Hetero threw Yang a look of disgust, who was seemingly unaffected by it.  
"You can't deny that I was a badass back there." She smirked. "Also, you fought the two chicks while I was fighting Junior and his henchmen, and you enjoyed that too. Hypocrite."  
Hetero was taken aback by this.  
"Hey, I was never the one who started the fight!"  
"Yup, but you didn't even try to stop me."  
"That's just a futile attempt!"  
"The point is, you're just as eager to fight as I was back there. So stop being a wisecracking old man and just admit it."  
They are just bickering and throwing words at each other. Great. I need more information here.  
If they interrogated Junior to find out about me as Hei Lang and managed to get the information they wanted, what possibly could the bar owner say to them? I knew I told him a bit of false information about Hei Lang, but that should not give too much into my real identity.  
Unless Junior managed to procure more information from the incident of White Castle, I should not panic. The problem is, I knew that Junior was, and still is, an information bank of the underworld. The world of bad guys. If Hetero was really Cang Long, he should've gotten any information on Hei Lang already...  
Fuck. Why didn't I realize that sooner? As a top bad guy in The White Fang, Cang Long should be able to get any information as easily as breathing. I still don't believe that Hetero was truly Cang Long in the first place, but still... I'm afraid. What if he is, and he somehow figured my real identity? He would kill—  
...  
No, stop that. I'm just getting paranoid. Hetero was and still is my best friend. Until real evidence (and not just my simple and stupid speculation) proves otherwise, I'm not going to accuse him of anything.  
"Guys. Why do you want to know so much about him?"  
I raised my hand again, stopping the petty argument between my best friends. Yang was having a provocative smirk on her face and an angry vein was visible on Hetero's temple. I just prevented a war.  
"Well, who doesn't want to know about a handsome, gentlemanly wolf Faunus?"  
"Honestly, I want to know about a man who has gotten himself quite famous for his deeds as of late."  
I gave the former a dirty look for her reason and turned to the latter for his comment.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were there, Jaune." Hetero nodded to me seriously. "You were there, guarding the Schnee Heiress. Didn't you see him there?"  
"Umm... I didn't."  
Hetero's eyes slightly narrowed. I can tell he's thinking hard about something.  
"Why, would you mind telling me?"  
That's right. The time Hei Lang appears on The White Castle and saves the Ice Queen like a badass hero in black, Jaune Arc was—  
"... I was buried in the ruins of The Watchtower, actually. Shit happens before I ended up shielding the heiress from the car explosion."  
"So you was trapped all the time?"  
"... yeah. It went like this, actually..."  
I ended up regaling the tale where I met Cang Long for the first time, and how he destroyed the tower and threw me down from the tower...  
And then Hetero's eyes widened in a (I think) genuine shock.  
"You actually met Cang Long face to face and survived?!" He exclaimed, surprise on his face. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?"  
What...?  
"That smug snake bastard! Now I want to hit his face!" Yang added, slammed her fists together for emphasis. "Damn it, I want payback for two years ago!"  
What the hell's with them? Seeing Hetero's shocked face and Yang's determined one, I couldn't help but to ask them...  
"Guys, have you met him before?" I asked again, really confused.  
I don't know what's going on. Why are they talking like they knew him before me?  
"What are you talking about? You and me saved Hetero from him two years ago."  
What.  
What...  
What?  
What happened two years ago? What are they talking about? Two years ago? What the hell... what the hell has happened two years ago? Yang and I, saved Hetero from Cang Long? This is ridiculous.  
I've never seen Cang Long before that particular time in the Watchtower, I'm really sure of it. Had I met him before, I should've recognized him in the first glance. My eyes and mind won't lie. Or maybe I just forgot about it? Tow years ago... two years ago...  
Let me remember... two years ago... two years ago was when the accident of—  
A static painfully resounded in my head. Then it resounded again. Again. Again. It repeated itself until I pull myself out of my memories, shaking my head and closing my eyes as if in a dazed state.  
"Jaune? Something's wrong?"  
Hearing Yang's concerned voice, I snapped my eyes open. She was about to approach me, but as I looked up to her, she halted her steps and quickly stepped back. Behind her, Hetero was slightly smiling for some reason. It's always meant something else if he's smiling... otherwise, if he's smirking, he's just being sarcastic.  
"No, everything's alright... I just kinda forgot about him." I said, touching my temples. It still hurts like a headache. Something is wrong with my head... or maybe something or someone was messing with it. Did Veritas do something weird again with my head? If only I could ask him now...  
"That's understandable." Hetero nodded, small smile still gracing his face. "After all, you are the one who lured him into warehouse full of Dust, and somehow set them all off. I don't even know how you did that, but you certainly had a trauma that makes you subconsciously forget that experience."  
I did that...? If I did, then why I didn't even remember? I swear, I don't have any memory problem before this! This is bullshit. Problem keeps appearing after another problem!  
But... if that's right, it literally proved something. Hetero is not Cang Long after all. Look, if Cang Long was Hetero, it's not possible for both of them to be there at the same time. Yeah, totally. Of course, why I suspected my best friend? |Damn, I'm such a bad friend...  
"Listen. Don't bother remembering it for now, Jaune. Maybe you don't even need it after all." Hetero said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Just take our word for it... you saved us from Cang Long that way, even if the way you did it was... stupid."  
"Hey!"  
"And Cang Long somehow managed to flee, unfortunately. No one ever sees him again until sometime ago..." Hetero ignored my protests, stepping back with nonchalant expression on his face. "But, we're gone off topic again, Jaune. Would you like me to continue the story?"  
I nodded, rubbing my forehead tiredly. Questions and problems could be asked after this, I suppose. Which means extra headaches for later. I did not ask for these problems, but they keep catching me off guard... it can't be helped.  
Although it was finally confirmed that Hetero wasn't Cang Long after all, I still don't think I should tell any of my best friends about my other identity. Hell, I don't think I could even tell Noire or any of my family either. The person that I told explicitly about Hei Lang is Qrow, he's the only one who knows... and it's definitely not gonna increase any time soon.  
"Okay, then." Hetero said, relief on his face... for some reason. "Anyway, this Hei Lang individual had managed to save The Heiress from Cang Long, or at least held him off until the backup arrives and then ran off elsewhere. That's what Junior told me after some interrogation. He did say that his information came from a White Fang member. Which means it has some merits behind it."  
If that was true, what else did they know?  
"I see." I nodded in understanding. "What else?"  
"Junior said this to me, his personal conversation with Hei Lang himself. It went like this..."  
Then, Hetero recounted every word I said to Junior as Hei Lang. How I showed off my (seemingly) vast knowledge of Junior's family, where I (Hei Lang) came from, that I (Hei Lang) was the survivor of the bandit massacre at the Raisin Village. And the fact that I (Hei Lang) was a special Faunus also came up.  
Although I didn't say it, I pretty much hinted to the bar owner that I am The Descendant of Grimmbane... who's opposing the White Fang's way of working towards the equality of Faunus. And now, Hetero and Yang knew that too. I... this is a mistake. I should've been quiet and not talk too much in the first place.  
Goddamnit, me and my big mouth.  
"So yeah, that's about it." Hetero ended his story calmly. "Now that we knew a bit about the mysterious Hei Lang, it's your turn to contribute, Jaune."  
Wha—  
"Eh?" I gaped.  
"How did you have exactly the same healing ability as him? I don't recall you having that ability before."  
"Umm... it's—it's..." I stuttered.  
"... well?" Hetero urged.  
"It's a long story..." I said.  
Then it's Yang's turn to take a step forward, lilac eyes staring into mine.  
"Well, we'll keep our ears open then. Take your time explaining."  
I turned from Yang to Hetero, and then from him to her again. They are so determined. They wouldn't let me go away from this without any satisfying explanation.  
I sighed deeply.  
It's time to make up another story, everyone! A brand new bullshit story! Bullshit time!  
I cleared my throat before I began to regale my story...  
________________________________________  
So, apparently, I first met Hei Lang in the forest surrounding Vale, after he saved me from a horde of Grimm. Apparently, I was weak and lacking in confidence enough to ask the handsome Hei Lang to teach me something to make up for my lack of abilities. And apparently, Hei Lang agreed to help me!

The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has—

Shut the fu—you know what, nevermind. You're not gonna stop doing that anyway.  
And after teaching me the healing technique that is [Withershins Restoration], he bid me farewell for the night and apparently went to the dark distrrict of Vale! He wishes to meet me again, in a much more friendly situation! ... or not. Well, that's what I said to Hetero and Yang anyway. That's my big lie today.  
The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up! The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!  
Well, I'm just gonna ignore that.  
Overall, it was an impressive and convincing story. Hetero and Yang, both was listening to it with rapt attention, especially the former. I suppose he's trying to make sense of my story, word by word, sentence by sentence. I was afraid there's some kind loophole in my story, but seeing Hetero's relaxed face, I guess there's none. Great job, Jaune.  
Then I waited for them to digest the story. It lasted for a minute.  
"Well then, I suppose he's not a criminal..." Hetero said. "He's good enough. I'll give him that. However, something about him bothered me... do you guys notice?"  
"The fact that he's cooler than you? Obviously yeah." Yang replied, smirking.  
"Not that. I mean his background story—do you guys believe he's the Descendant of Grimmbane?"  
Whoa, why is he suddenly bringing light to this topic? It's kinda dangerous topic to talk about now...  
"Umm... Hetero? Isn't that just a fairytale?" Yang rubbed her head, seemingly confused. "It's not real. Clearly, he's just bullshitting his way to make him sound cooler. And it's working!"  
I never expected anyone to call out my bullshit, especially not Yang Xiao Long. Totally. However, Hetero shook his head vehemently, something that I've never seen before.  
"Just because it's just a fairytale doesn't mean it's not real, Yang." He said. "It's... quite the opposite, real things often be disguised cleverly as a fictional, irrational or fantastical story. In reality, some of them were as real as we are. Even they actually can be found still existing in peace until today."  
Woah. Hetero was unusually deep today, he was full of wisdom. Did he eat something nutritious today?  
I swear, everyone was acting weird today. Noire was a bit aggresive and creepy, Hetero talks more and letting out emotions than he usually does, and Yang showed another side of her that I've actually never seen before. Just.. what the fuck is happening today, I do not know, I do not have any clue.  
"What do you mean, Hetero?" I asked.  
"What I meant is they hiding things from us, Jaune. Thanks to the 'pillars of the world', the secrets of Remnants were safe from it's own people... and the 'pillars' themselves were the ones holding onto it, capable of exploiting the use of whatever 'dangerous power' they had in their hands. Secretive bunch of assholes, I'd say."  
"What is this 'pillars' you talking about?" Yang asked in my stead.  
"The ones holding highest command in our world. Headmasters, Military Leaders, strongest Huntsmans and Huntresses, Criminal Overlords... those kinds of people, they were hiding something from us."  
"Why the hell they want to hide something like that? It might be useful for us."  
"I don't know. We don't know. Maybe they were planning something, but Cindy once said this to me..."  
Why is this topic sound familiar in my head? Pillars of the world, he said...  
"Legends and fairytales scattered in time, maidens and kingdoms wrapped up in a lie."  
Wait. What was that?! I don't know why, but something inside my head just said it was important... is that Veritas acting up on his own again? Damn... I never realized that Hetero knew many things that I should know! Or maybe I shouldn't know. But still, I want to know!  
And I guess I know why this sounds familiar. The night I met Cang Long as Hei Lang, he basically told me the same thing. 'The Council and Headmasters can't be trusted...' or something like that. Is this topic a secret knowledge only a few individuals knows about? Yang seems to be confused as well, so I'm not the only one clueless about this.  
I really have to deepen my knowledge. After all, I said myself, knowledge is the greatest weapon, right? I have to dig deeper and deeper, to see the truth behind the secrets.  
"Hetero, what the hell does that mean?!" I shouted before I could control my voice.  
Understandably, Hetero and Yang were shocked by my outburst. Although the former recovered quicker than the latter.  
"Um... I don't know. Cindy just said that I have to figure it out on my own." He shrugged nonchalantly. "And as far as my thinking goes, maybe... just maybe, the leaders of world were hiding something from us. Possibly something like a person with incredibly dangerous ability or a weapon of mass destruction."  
That reminds me, this 'Cindy' person, no matter how many times Hetero told me about her, I couldn't imagine what kind of person who had adopted Hetero and trained him to fight. Probably some kind of tough and dangerous woman like Raven, a powerful person not to be trifled with.  
But that also means she has a lot of information to ask. If she was Hetero's adopted mother and a gentle woman like Hetero likes to say in his stories, I'm sure she'd tell me something worthwhile.  
As I try to think about how to ask Hetero to ask 'Cindy' to meet face to face with me and not finding a slightest clue, the black haired boy looked down at his watch and hummed.  
"My point is, if you happens to meet him again... I suggest you don't trust him too much." Hetero spoke. "He might've a hidden motive behind his actions. He's suspicious. Or if you can't avoid meeting him..."  
Then what?  
"You better take me along. I should be able to figure him out."  
How? ... Nah, I don't want to know, actually.  
Not that I would let myself, as Hei Lang, meet him anyway. From now on, avoiding Hetero as my other identity is my top priority. Who knows what would happen... chances are, he would attack me or, Oum forbid, figure out the real person behind Hei Lang's figurative and literal mask. I don't want that.  
"I'll keep that in mind." I nodded.  
"Good." Hetero sighed in relief.  
Then he looks up to me again, shuddering for some reason.  
I don't know why he's acting weird like that, but I have a request for him. This just occurs to me.  
"Hetero, can we spar?"  
Hetero blinked once.  
"Pardon?" He muttered.  
"I want to test how much I've grown lately, and you're a fitting person to do it with." I said, sporting a confident smile. "So, care for a spar?"  
My reason was partially true. After all the experience points I got from the mission on the White Castle, I have become much, much stronger than before. I would like to test how much I have improved myself, and my best friend (and rival!) is a good opponent to do that. And one more reason...  
I want to find out whether Hetero was really Cang Long or not. I HAVE to prove it that he's not.  
"Um, about that..."  
Hetero blinked again. Then he looks at his watch and shuddered again.  
"I'd like to say yes, but not now."  
"... why?"  
"Well, because it's about time we go. It looks like we overstayed our welcome." He said, looking back at the door nervously. "And I didn't bring my blades with me either. So..."  
He's still staring at the door. I wonder what's wrong.  
"Yang, let's go. I don't think it's wise to stay here any longer."  
"What are you talking about?" Yang asked, understandably confused. "We still have a lots of time and—"  
"Pssh. Trust me, you'll thank me later." Hetero cut her off. "Just come with me. Don't ask questions. It's for your own good."  
Ah, he's being weird again. What's with him today? He seems a bit... off. Different than usual. Yang was acting weird as well, pouting at him as if a little girl denied her toy. At first, I thought she's going to refuse Hetero's demand adamantly as it was in character for her, she would never take order from anyone, but this time...  
"I don't know what the hell are you talking about, but fine." Yang sighed. "I'll come with you then."  
She walked up to Hetero, but apparently changed her mind halfway and approached me instead. She drew close to me, suddenly leaning forward and...  
"W—what?" I said, feeling nervous.  
She was so close, and she smells nice—no, Jaune. Focus. Maybe she just want to tease you or something. Don't get worked up.  
"I came here to cheer you up, thinking that you must've been shaken up by the accident... well, it turns out that I was wrong." Yang shook her head. "You're perfectly fine. Instead, you ended up helping me."  
Silence. It's a bit awkward... which, with Yang Xiao Long, was strange.  
"Well, I certainly don't mind helping you, anytime and anywhere." I finally spoke. "As I said before, if you got any problem you can tell me anytime, Yang. Don't make me worry."  
"... sure, Jaune. Thanks."  
"Don't mention it."  
In the corner of my eyes, I can see Hetero smiling... and so was Yang.  
She leaned back just as sudden as she did before. And then, she whispers something—  
"Catch ya later, handsome." She winked. "I'd like to go out with you sometime. Choose the time and we're set."  
WHAAAAAAT?!  
I gaped like a fish.  
What. Tell me I heard that wrong.  
No, I heard that! Very clearly! Or did my ears deceive me? Yang Xiao Long...  
Yang Xiao Long just asked me out on a date?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!

Your closeness with [Yang Xiao Long] has increased!

OOH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! MINDBLOWN! JAUNE. EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING!  
I responded with an absent-minded handwave when Hetero waved goodbye to me, dragging the smirking Yang along with him. I... I still can't grasp this fact. The fact that Yang had just asked me out on a date... it's certainly too much for my brain to handle. Dear Oum, I can't even.  
I just stood there red-faced, in the Shower Room, my mind trying to process what the fuck just happened to me, when the door opens again, and Noire barged in with... what's that in her hand? ... a dagger?  
"Oh, they're gone already?" My oldest sister said, looking around the room. "... well, that's too bad."  
She deftly twirls the black dagger in her hand, a disappointed frown on her face.  
"Sis, why are you bringing a dagger to the shower room?" I asked.  
I was curious about that and why she looks so disappointed. Is there something wrong? Maybe she wants to give the dagger to one of them, a gift for some reason? But that doesn't really make any sense... why she wants to give them a very ornate-looking dagger like that?  
"... no reason, it's not like I want to accidentally injure them or something."  
Just forget I asked... move along.  
"Now that I think about it, this fits more as a gift to you, little brother." Noire smiled a very strange smile. "Here, take it, Jaune. Just... think of it as a reunion gift from your beloved sister Noire."  
She stepped forward and then I reluctantly took the dagger from her soft hand.

You have acquired [Azoth Blade]!

Well, that might come in handy one day, we'll never know. As the old saying, 'never look a gift horse in the mouth' I will take this gift and treasure it.  
"Thank you, Sis." I said, smiling.  
"Oh, it's no big deal, Jaune. I'll give you anything you want. Just say the word..."  
Noire seems happy, playing with her platinum-blonde hair and blushing after I said that. "... and oh yes, speaking of which, I will take a bath now. Do you want to come along?"  
Instantly, my face turned back to red.  
"Um... how about no?" Naturally, I refused. With careful words of course.  
"Why not? Let's have a good bathing together Jaune, just like old times."  
"... because I'm almost an adult now?" I still picked my words carefully. "And you're an adult."  
There's no way I'd take a bath with my beautiful, super-hot oldest sister. I don't want something bad (or anything in general, really) to happen.  
"More reason to do it, in my opinion." Noire insisted.  
"No it's not, Sis!" I let out an indignant shout. "It's because... I believe..."  
"... 'I believe' what?"  
I took a deep breath, preparing to quote my best friend in a situation like this.  
"I believe... IT'S QUITE INAPPROPRIATE!"  
"Jaune..."  
"NOPE!"  
I retreated from the Shower Room before my sister could catch me...  
And luckily, I escaped with my innocence intact.  
________________________________________  
-Few Minutes After That-  
Alright, things happen, shit happens, but I'm still alive, everyone. That is an accomplishment, right?  
Now that I got some free time, how about I review myself a bit? I believe I got some things that must be checked. But first!  
I made sure that my room was locked from inside, all windows and curtains closed. I don't want anyone spying on me now, after my identity became such a big deal. I guess a big part of it was my own fault, but it can't be helped, right? A hero has to do great sacrifice to get great results.  
After I deemed the situation safe, I started my progress evaluation.  
Status Screen.

Name : Jaune Arc  
Title : The Gamer  
Level : LV40  
HP: 5580/5580 (+30%)=7254  
MP: 5980/5980 (+5%)=6279  
STR: 66 (+30%)=85.8  
VIT: 69 (+30%)=89.7  
DEX: 66 (+30%)=85.8  
INT: 67 (+30%)=87.1  
WIS: 71 (+30%)=92.3  
LUK: 7  
POINTS: 75  
MONEY: 162070 Lien

Wow, I apparently have grown so much! ... except for my Luck that which is abysmal and veeery baaad. I leveled up after I defeated that Lieutenant of White Fang and completed the two simultaneus Quests, and I got a blasphemous amount of Lien from The Schnee, Noire said that they were very grateful, so they gave me a little bit of bonus. Fuck yeah, thank you Schnee Dust Company!  
I have a new thing added in my Status Screen, beside [Party], [Inventory], and [Options]. It's called Social... no, [Soul Link]. I'm going to check it before I delved into the dark depths of my [Inventory], so here it goes! I'm sure it's nothing too complicated...

[Nous Anima] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% MP: Cost depends on the power used.  
A bond made with another person's soul. Getting to know others is the key to strengthening the Nous Anima. Understanding is the greatest strength ever exists in any world, standing even beyond salvation, hope and forgiveness. A wise and cautious usage of this immense power is greatly advised.

That's what it said in its description. So this [Soul Link] has something to do with Nous Anima, huh... interesting. And I have a good length of names listed here. Let's take a look... we have to check, right? Who knows, maybe I have powers that might be useful in my future endeavours. Alright...

Zero. The Joker. Understanding of Self. A Nobody That Is Yourself. Jaune Arc.  
First. The Wizard. Gears of Time. A Discarded Ideals. Unknown.  
Second. The Mystery. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown. Verte Arc.  
Third. The Queen. Unknown. Unknown. Weiss Schnee.  
Fourth. The King. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown.  
Fifth. The Guardian. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown.  
Sixth. The Paramour. Unknown. Unknown. Raven Branwen.  
Seventh. The Warrior. The Sunny Little Dragon. A Self-Sacrificing Individual. Yang Xiao Long.  
Eighth. The Justice. The Indomitable Human Spirit. Unknown. Hetero Chrome.  
Ninth. The Wiseman. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown.  
Tenth. The Fortune. Unknown. Unknown. Qrow Branwen.  
Eleventh. The Endurer. Scorching Darkness of Hate. Unknown. Noire Arc.  
It keeps on repeating the word 'Unknown' until this part...  
Fifteenth. The Devil. Unknown. Unknown. Blake Belladonna.  
And this:  
Eighteenth. The Shattered Moon. Mirrored Eyes of Revelation. Unknown. Ruby Rose.

After that, it's just 'Unknown' over and over again.  
And honestly, I didn't understand anything major from those lists of names and all the non-sense texts accompanying it. I know the names, they were the person I met after The Gamer awakens except for Verte. I haven't met her for a while now. However, the point is, how do I use their powers if I can't even understand those texts? How do I—oh, I can click them, apparently...  
And I just clicked Noire's name, in a total accident. Really, I swear.

[Nous Anima: Scorching Darkness of Hate] has been activated!  
Skill: [Black Flames of Hatred] is now in effect!

Instantly, my hands were ablaze with black flames and deep purple Aura accompanying it. I can feel its intense heat as it cracked and hissed in my grasp, but it doesn't hurt my skin in the slightest. The great temptation to test its potent power was almost irressitible, but then I feel another sensation. In my heart... no, my soul.  
And what I felt was hatred. A hate so strong that drives me to burn everything before me, yet I persisted.  
The persistence was not mine. I can feel it... literally it was Noire's. Something else has come, completely suppressing the hatred, that something was far stronger than that... but I don't understand it enough to describe what is it. What I felt was warm and protective, shielding me from the hatred's dark influence. The hatred doesn't hurt me, thanks to it.  
Whatever in Noire's soul... it was something really pleasant. Thanks, Sis. I don't know what caused you to bury such immense hatred within your soul, so I won't judge you for it. Maybe she'll tell me about it or I'll find out myself when the right time comes. Or maybe I'll never know, that's fine too.  
A few moments were necessary for me to calm myself and willed the black flames away. They vanished.  
"Whoa, that was eye-opening..."  
I sighed and then decided to test the limits of [Nous Anima] later, in some other place. Yeah, Jaune, this is totally not the right time nor the place to do this, unless I want to burn my house down... well, I don't want that. Mom will kill me if she finds out that it was me...  
I sighed once again. Let's move on to the next topic... [Inventory]. I want to review the things I got from The White Castle... I mean, a game player has to sort his loot from his Quest, right? I was about to do the same thing...  
First, the chainsaw sword that almot killed me several times.

Banesaw, The Chainsaw Massacre—Rank: Mechanical  
This was the favored weapon of Grey Haddock. It is not shown to possess any special fuctions aside from the trigger to boost the weapon's swing. Simply used in a brute-force application, hence the user needs some Strength to wield it effectively.

Second, a simple but sturdy iron spear, with a thunderbolt emblem on its handle.

Zeus Impaler—Rank: Classic  
Simple spear of Raiga Kirogane. It does not possess any special abilities, except being made of special material that enhances [Aura Channeling]. It is shown to be sharpened routinely, showing the innate diligence of the user.

Third, a bow made of black metal and some mechanism.

Apollo's Armament—Rank: Mechanical  
A black bow of Almond Al-Jabber. It possesses a mechanism to switch into the Dual-Blade mode, and capability to contain and shoot explosive projectiles such as Fire and Magma Dust. Whoever made this was a proficient fighter in melee and ranged combat.

And lastly, a silver nodachi sword with Dust chamber. It vaguely reminds me of Raven's sword.

Nibeledge—Rank: Dust  
A Multi-Action Dust Nodachi of Cain Blueheart. It possesses a six-slot Dust chamber, which can be easily controlled by a hand-sword, enabling the wielder to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat. Despite the previous wielder's hatred of The Schnee, it bores a striking resemblance to Weiss Schnee's Myrtenaster. Irony.

Each Rank has its own description. It went like this:

CLASSIC  
A simple weapon proven by time that it works. Simple in design and efficient in its use, the classics can withstand a huge amount of punishment, and still work fine to dish the counter attack. They are easy to make thanks to modern technology, and even easier to maintain. They hide nothing for you and usually you get what you see.  
Effects:  
+High durability  
+Easier maintain work and faster to repair  
-No trick weapon abilities.  
-No special ability.

MECHANICAL (MECHA)  
In the modern age, most people forged their own weapon, and in most cases, they fused two different weapons into one, one melee and one ranged weapon. This function is also called Trick Weapon. This offers them a better variety and better range of attack. Build of many parts, mecha weapons are trick weapons, and needed a high maintenance rate, some even daily, otherwise the change of jamming or misfunction are increasing highly. But they offer a better and improved capability to the Huntsmans and Huntressess, because their weapon is part of themselves... just better.  
Effects:  
+Trick weapon abilities.  
+Better range of attack.  
+Upgrade and changeable at any time.  
-Need more maintenance work.  
-Higher change of jamming due to be made of more parts.  
-Lower durability than [Classic] weapons

DUST  
Dust. Nature raw power given in from. Since mankind discovered these gems, they have found ways to utilize it in battle. And one is in form of the weapons. Dust weapons needs Dust to utilize their full potential. Because of that they forgo the trick function of the favored mecha weapons to not hinder the capability of Dust. Dust weapons can hold more Dust than the bullets used in guns and can also hold several types of Dust at the time, giving the wielder a wider variety to attack. But without Dust, Dust weapons are no different than classic weapons.  
The weapon functioned like a catalysator for the wielder to use Dust like a mage would use his staff, therefore they are made of a alloy, to better catalyze the Dust.  
Effects:  
+Weapons or items which main power comes from utilizing Dust.  
+Can hold more dust then the average weapon.  
+Holds more than one type of Dust.  
-No trick weapons.  
-Needs Dust to function properly.  
-Lower Durability than [Classic] weapons.

Whew, that's a lot of information to digest, don't you think? There are still more Ranks aside from those three, but I'll refrain from reading into them, for my brain's sake. And speaking of those three Ranks...  
I got good spoils of war! Isn't it great, everyone? ...well I suppose it's not, since I kind of stole everything from them... even if I had to do it, it doesn't change the fact that those good weapons were totally stolen from their rightful owners. Is it okay to steal stuff from the bad guys? A moral question, guys.  
Moving on, I put a hand under my chin, observing the rest of the loot which were consisted of [Simple], which weren't as important as the previous ones since they were replaceable... but I'm going to keep them anyway. They might come in handy, when and if I have an army someday... or when I need some material to burn. Yeah, no worries, I have limitless storage capacity anyway.  
I browsed through the mass amount of unimportant weapons until I stumbled upon something in the deepest depth of my [Inventory]. Something that I didn't remember picking up. It was...

Fragment of Gae Bolg—Rank: Magic  
The remnant of the fabled spear of Cu Chulainn, The Hound of Culann, The Hero of Old Mantle. Although no longer able to be used as the deadly weapon it used to be, it still can be used as a catalyst of [Summoning].

... What the fuck? Where did I get this?  
It was the pointed edge of the red spear that almost killed both Weiss and I.  
I was rendered speechless. My mouth was agape. I really didn't remember picking this up, as the bloody red lance of Cu Chulainn, wielded by Cang Long, was completely shattered to pieces by Veritas' weird green shield thingy. It was broken into countless, small pieces that isn't even close in size to the thing I see in my Inventory now. How do you even fix this? I won't do anything with it until I know exactly what to do.  
What the fuck, Veritas. Why aren't you telling me this beforehand? Just what do you want from me? You are just keep trolling me over and over again... I don't even know how to talk to you in this condition. I don't even know how to deal with your antics, whatever you are. Damned trolling bastard inside my head.  
I sighed, and let it slide for now. Now I'm going to do something that I wanted to do for a while... I went back to my Status Screen and added thirty-three points to my Intelligence, making it one hundred. Then I ignored the blue screen that told me a new passive skill has been acquired on purpose... to get back into my Inventory.  
I clicked on the one of the skill books I bought on Tukson's Book Trade.

Skill Book: Tales of The Nameless Hero—Rank: Magic  
The tales of an unknown hero of Mantle who lost his name, his memories, and his ideals in the end of his battles. Teaches [?] skill and grants [?] affinity.

This is it, everyone. This is the moment of truth! Yeah!  
You picked up the skill book [Tales of The Nameless Hero]. Would you like to learn it?  
Yes.

You learned the skill [Magecraft: Gradation Air]!  
[Magecraft: Gradation Air] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
Gradation Air, more commonly known as Projection, is a Magecraft that materializes objects, in accordance to the user's imagination, through the use of magical energy. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of "nothing".  
More information on higher level.

I don't even know what Magecraft is, but it sounds awesome! It does vaguely sound like Magic though. Are they the same? I should find out some information about it by asking someone or reading a book about it. Can't go using something without knowing what it really is, right? Yeah, that was right?

Gained [Sword] affinity!

Oh, what was that now? Sword affinity? I guess it's another thing to find out, huh? Well I'm going to check my new skill in the first chance anyway, in my usual training place, in the forest. I suppose I won't test myself inside my own room, unless I want to risk blowing my house up. Not gonna do that.  
Now, I wonder what to do... Noire forbids me to go training in the forest today, but I can go out shopping, relaxing, or going to the bookstore, anything that doesn't need too much energy. Speaking of which, I haven't heard from Tukson lately... if I recall correctly, his friends want to meet up with me as Hei Lang, right? I suppose I should check my other Scroll—  
... whoa, I got four new messages!

From: Junior (Hei Xiong)  
HELP  
BLONDIE CAME BACK. BLONDIE BROUGHT A FRIEND. BLONDIE GRABBED MY

Oh, shit, I forgot about him. That unfinished message was... unsettling. I felt really sorry for him, but I know it's already too late. I'll pay him a visit later, and I really hope he's okay. Not really sure about that, but oh well. It can't be helped.  
I moved on to the next message.

From: Qrow Branwen  
Do you have free time, kiddo?  
I got something to tell you. Informant business, important.  
See me in my office. The sooner, the better.

Qrow... informant business, super-top-secret information, huh? I guess I'll have to make time to meet up with him. Next!

From: Raven Branwen  
This is me.  
I want information from my brother.  
Pick a time to meet up, don't take too long.  
No one ignores a hungry raven's beckoning.

Well... just in time then. Then the order to meet up is Qrow first, then Raven. I hope I don't mess things up with my bad luck... yeah, what I'm saying, I bet I already jinxed it for real. Let's just hope for the best. Now, on to the last message... it's from Tukson, sent just two hours ago.

From: Tukson  
Hello, Hei. This is Tukson.  
Do you mind meeting my friends today? They just happened to visit my store and staying for a day.  
I really wish you could meet them, but you don't have to. If you don't mind, please reply with 'yes'.

Well, well, well... this is difficult.  
I don't know if I can fulfill his request or not, as I was quite busy today. Not to mention that Tukson was a member of White Fang, it might be very dangerous to make any contact with the White Fang. Worse, it might be possible that Cang Long had caught wind of my visit to Tukson and he was the 'friend' Tukson talks about. And I DO NOT want anything to do with Cang Long as I am now. I'm still too weak.  
Refusing the request might be the wisest thing to do. However...  
Tukson might be forced to lure me to meet Cang Long. His life might be threatened, as he said before that he was going to retire from the White Fang soon enough... maybe, just maybe, he was in greater danger than me. He might be killed by the White Fang if I don't show up.  
I know it's stupid and suicidal, but I decided that I'm going to go to Tukson's Book Trade. Sorry, Hetero. I'm going to go suicidal again. I just can't let Tukson be. I'm really sorry.  
And I have no regrets. This is the path I've chosen.  
________________________________________  
-Half an hour later-  
I came back to Vale from the forest, after I disguised myself.  
I have donned my mask. It reformed itself in my Inventory mysteriously after being shattered to pieces by Cang Long. I didn't think it has regenerative abilities before this.  
I wore my black overcoat, letting it hang itself on my body, which was now covered by a black bodysuit. The less people know about my bare body, the better for both my identity. The black pants stay the same.  
My hair slicked back with one of the strands hanging up in the front, giving myself a somewhat 'bad boy' impression. This is my default appearance as Hei Lang, I patented it. It sends a message for the people who has seen me in the city, some of them stepping away and some of them gawking awkwardly.  
Well, I could care less about what they're thinking about me. Probably nothing good anyway.  
I sighed as I arrived in the front of Tukson's Book Trade.  
Damn it. I have a bad feeling about this.  
I frowned as I went inside and found that almost all the light in the store was off. The only illumination of the store was from the windows, of the dim light from the outside. Normally, I would became nervous as fuck since I could see nothing as human, but now I'm a Faunus, I can see just fine.  
Inside, there's nobody. This is not going to be pleasant... something bad is going to happen anytime soon.  
I walked to the counter very slowly and carefully, trying to detect anything with my heightened senses. I saw nothing but darkness. I heard nothing but silence. I smell nothing but tense air. I sense nothing but myself, and I was really confused—  
"Hello, Traitor."  
Just as I reached the counter, I felt an ominous presence right behind me and heard a sudden click—  
"And goodbye."  
Then, a loud gunshot rang.


	19. Interlude III: The Dark Cabal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, you will burn, Ozpin...

Location – ?  
In a particularly dark castle...  
"I trust your new adjustments are sufficient?" the dark witch asked calmly to her new 'pawn'.  
The dark witch was a... woman whose skin is deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow a faint red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.  
She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.  
"More than enough, my lady... this [Potion of Youth] that Your Grace gave me before has just renewed my vigor to serve you."  
Said 'pawn' was a 'young man' with disheveled grey hair, his face bears no facial hair of any sort... not anymore. He wears a grey jacket with high collar with red shirt underneath it. But what would be his most prominent trait was his robotic body parts...  
One robotic, glowing left red eye... and his robotic right arm, full of crimson red circuits.  
The pale skinned witch nodded at him.  
"Think of this as an early reward for your deeds in the Mountain Glenn, Dr. Merlot," the Mistress of all Grimm said. "I look forward to working with you and your... experiments."  
Dr. Merlot tilted his head to the side and regarded the dark witch with such unbridled glee. He was elated to be brought here, where he can find countless of those beautiful beasts. And to top all of that, he got to see their Queen herself, the true pinnacle of their species, the most evolved of all.  
There's no greater happiness for him than this.  
"I have to thank you, my lady. This is such a great opportunity for me to advance my studies." the 'young man' intoned. "With the fine specimens I borrowed from you, I will make all your underlings... no, your children, to be stronger than before. Those fools will know that they weren't savage beasts as they thought!"  
The dark witch let an evil smile grace her lips. Her plan is going so smoothly. She thought her plans couldn't go any better, but with this... she secured a better victory.  
One step closer to see you burn... Ozpin, she thought gleefully.  
"I would expect nothing less from you, Dr. Merlot." she said. "I cannot wait to see how you would... elevate... my childrens... to use them for bringing peace... as you said."  
The grey-haired cyborg let out a satisfied hum.  
"Truly, you are a goddess in a mortal vessel." He croaked out. "This is a gift I never thought I would receive. Just when I thought I would be left forever in the ill-fated Mountain Glenn, you bestowed me with the greatest gift... you brought me to your realm, and for that I forever grateful. Now that you have given me the chance to get back at that Old Wizard, I would follow you with all my soul and body... this Merlot pledge all his loyalty to you, Lady Salem."  
He bowed at the dark witch with such blatant worship in his eye... The organic one.  
"Excellent speech, Dr. Merlot... I will see to it that you fulfill your promise to me." Salem lifted one pale hand to him. "You are dismissed."  
"As you wish, my lady."  
After bowing in worship to her, he began walking away from the dark witch before leaving the room. She watched him leave apathetically, her red eyes slightly narrowed.  
"Is it truly wise to work with such a…fanatic individual, Lady Salem?" a refined voice called from behind her. "I, personally, despise the idea of working together with him."  
Salem turned to see her most trusted generals sitting on their usual seat, each one of them had their own chair around a large wooden table.  
The speaker is a man with short black and gray hair. He also has a mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat.  
His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks. He's currently had a monocle in his hand, which he held carefully... yes, a doctor should not make any foolish mistakes, he does not want to break that.  
Salem chuckled in amusement. "Fanatical he may be, Watts, he has his uses, which will prove very vital in our future... schemes. I have something planned for him." she explained.  
Watts merely nodded in understanding, as another voice called out across the table.  
"Apologize, Mistress, but I..."  
Someone else spoke out in the other side of the table, across Watts. She has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. she wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs.  
She wore a high-heeled shoes. However, the most eye-catching feature of hers was on her upper back. In the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.  
"Speak, Cinder." Salem spoke calmly.  
"Mistress, I must protest your use of…his creations," Cinder hissed out, "in any way. The abominations he called 'evolution' cannot be trusted. He meddled with our Creatures of Grimm and mutated them into something we cannot tolerate."  
"Oh, yes. I had forgotten that you once witnessed one of his 'procedure', didn't you?" Watts commented. "Didn't you mention that our troops were infused by something?"  
"Intelligence, he says," Cinder explained. "They have become something entirely different, both in mind and physical appearance. He said that he changed and make them grow for the good." She shook her head in disgust. "What a sick, obsessed man. A madman with no proof. No wonder The Wizard dumped him into the ruins of Mountain Glenn. He's saying that he will restore them, his loved creations... what an insanity."  
An insane laugh erupted from Cinder's side, originating from a man who sat on another seat.  
"Well, I'm sure our goddess is really pleased to hear your complaints!"  
He is a pale man with yellow eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars.  
His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.  
Cinder narrowed her eyes at the mad man.  
"Mock me all you want, but I just did what my Mistress ordered me to do, Tyrian," she stated coldly. "I just stated the fact. Merlot was an insane man, who somehow gained support from The Council to experiment on the Grimm, and failed. To hide the fact that they had supported a lost cause, The Council tried to save face by exiling Merlot inside his own building, with nothing but his demented creations for company... honestly, he deserved it."  
"Ooooooh! So cold, Cinder!" Tyrian cackled madly, furthering Cinder's ire for the man.  
"Speaking of which, Cinder... that reminds me, when do you intend to invite your so-called... son, Hetero Chrome into our midst? Our Cabal?" Watts asked, adjusting his monocle. "I, myself, have seen your written records about him... and there I saw his origin and 'what' he truly is, it's quite a miracle you could sway him to our side, to become our spy. I honestly didn't believe you could do it at first, but you just did." The doctor chuckled.  
The fact that the doctor just complimented Cinder itself was saying something about the deed. They both are rival to each other, and normally would never say or do anything good to the other. The doctor is just that impressed by her feats.  
"I hate to admit this, but I am quite impressed by whatever your method to tame him—" The doctor chuckled again, seeing the sudden fluster on the woman's face. "He is quite powerful and versatile. A valuable asset for our cause, I'd say."  
The man to Watt's right grunted stoicly.  
He is a large, muscular man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a mostly black sleeve shirt, and a large belt.  
His pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.  
"I'd wager he can take on an elite squad of Huntsman above his league, with his unique power." he said in his low, deep baritone. "... we all have to thank Tyrian for making him side with us."  
"Yes, although I hate to admit this... Hazel was right." Cinder hesitated for a second. "If it wasn't for you, the child would fall to The Branwen Clan and become their weapon... we can't afford that."  
"Did I hear you all thanking me...? Hahaha!" again, Tyrian's laugh insane erupted. "It was a mission! Your Grace told me to retrieve the kid, so I retrieved him from his village! That Branwen bitch was ready to take him away, but I was lucky that time! I got the kid first!"  
He grinned and cackled, making his insanity clear to anyone. This was nothing unusual for him, so nobody comments nor bats an eye on it.  
"And it turned out the kid holds back so much anger! Hatred! Insanity!" Tyrian cackled. "I cannot believe he's still sane by now, the amount of darkness inside him was startling! I'm so surprised he's not more like me by now! The way he killed off that Huntsman squad in the Mountain Glenn was…" He laughed eerily. "Incredible! I don't see why he can't join us!"  
Salem smiled at the conversation between her generals. She was glad all her most trusted can see eye to eye for once. However, she has to make sure of something important...  
"I am also curious as to when you intend to approach the young man with your invitation..." She directed her words to Cinder. "Last time I heard from you, the young man was currently trying to persuade the de facto leader the splinter group of The White Fang in Vale, Cang Long. Any good news from him?"  
"Cang Long wasn't willing to join our cause just yet." Cinder explained. "But that won't take too long. My son Hetero will succeed in convincing Cang Long and his right hand Adam Taurus. He will do anything to make sure that he succeed, he says so and I believe he will."  
Watts nodded in approval, but still a bit unsure.  
"A most astute plan, I must admit." the doctor praised. "However, what is the guarantee he'll join us? What makes you so sure of that?" Cinder gave her rival a smug smirk in response.  
"I have something that he held dear…and he would never part ways with it," she said, her smug look never faltering. "As long as I kept his little thing safe, he would never betray me."  
Watts was reminded, once again, why he despised this woman. "How can you be so sure of that?" he asked, though it came out more like a demand.  
Cinder's smug smirk just widened. "Let's just say that it was... my pure intuition." she said in amusement, further irritating Watts and making Tyrian laugh loudly. "A mother's instinct, something that you could never possibly understand, Watts."  
Something in her voice irritates Watts to no end. It's undeniably true, he's certainly not a mother, or anything close to a parental figure. But still, he doesn't want to look weaker than her, especially not her, that damned woman—  
"Enough, you two," Salem snapped calmly. The two broke their stares at each other. "Onto other matters; Watts, how fares our project?"  
Watts smiled widely. "It's coming along nicely, Lady Salem," he said, his smile rather dark now. "I suspect it will be ready for an alpha test around the time we begin preparing for the siege of Haven."  
Salem smiled sinisterly. "Excellent! That is better than what I was expecting!"  
Watts chuckled. "The credit, much to my chagrin, must go to Cinder and her... son, The Descendant of Grimmbane." he said.  
"What was that, Watts? I didn't quite hear you. Could you perhaps speak up?" Cinder asked, a vindictive smile on her face.  
That smirk again. He hates that smirk with a passion.  
"Not on your life, woman," Watts countered viciously.  
"In any case," Salem called out, regaining attention. "Is there anything else that needs to be said?"  
"Actually, Mistress," Cinder said, turning to the white haired witch. "I recently discovered that [The Relic of Knowledge] is no longer in The Wizard's possessions."  
Immediately she had everyone's attention.  
"That is impossible!" Tyrian snarled at her. "That Old Wizard, letting go of The Relic?!"  
Cinder simply pulled out her Scroll and sent the videos to the others'. The three pulled out their Scrolls and Salem, being closer to Watts, watched the video over his shoulder... and her red eyes slowly widened as the video played further.  
That... cannot be.  
Green pillar of light, piercing the heavens with such power that only she and the Old Wizard could comprehend. And as far as she can see, it's not in the vicinity of The Huntsman Academy, Ozpin's Little School, nor she could detect any sign of the Old Wizard himself.  
Has he gotten senile over the years and various vessels he possessed? Or did he make another foolish mistake and loses The Relic for some reason? ... or is this one of his dark, sick, cruel design? One of his devious plans and schemes? That must be it, there's no other explanation.  
"This footage was taken from The White Castle, Vale, a few days ago." Cinder said, once again gaining attention from everyone in the room. "According to our... spy, it was taken during the assault of The White Fang, in their attempt to assassinate The Heiress of The Schnee Dust Company. Their attempt was failed... by the same man who utilized the power of The Relic."  
The room was silent for a few seconds.  
Then Hazel hummed in interest. "So, someone that wasn't Ozpin or his Maidens has succeed in taking hold of The Relic and used its power," he mused. "A truly astounding feat."  
"Truly," Watts agreed to him reluctantly. "However, this means we have another thing to take care. Who's the holder of The Relic now? He is someone we have to worry about, yes?"  
"Not necessarily," Cinder said with a grin. "Our spy has said that he wasn't even a match for Cang Long, only sheer luck and miracle saved him." She sent them a picture of a man, a Faunus garbed in black, but blurred to the point that they couldn't make a clear description. "If he's no match for Cang Long in power, we could subdue him easily at the moment."  
Salem mulled over all the information they had at the moment. "Who is this boy?" she asked.  
"Our spy said he claimed himself as Hei Lang, The Descendant of Grimmbane."  
Salem smiled darkly. "I see. Another Faker for his title, must be irritating for our dearest spy."  
Tyrian laughed loudly.  
"So that's the plan?! Nab the boy and poke The Relic out of his body, huh?!" the mad man asked eagerly. "Are we heading to Vale after this? Isn't that right, my lady?"  
"No," Salem told him firmly. "He is currently at Vale, Ozpin's Kingdom, and making a move against him would be detrimental to our plans right now."  
Tyrian sulked at that, clearly disappointed but didn't protest.  
"But letting him run around, we run the risk of The Relic being taken by someone else," Watts warned. "And if we can take The Relic, it wouldn't become a problem later and our plan would be... smoother."  
"True, but trying to obtain it at this moment, we would risk announcing our presence to Ozpin. Remember, Watts, Ozpin has eyes scattered across Remnant, no one can escape his sight... of course, the exception being my Realm," Salem reminded him.  
"Then what should we do?" Hazel asked.  
"We stick to our plans for now," Salem instructed. "Currently, we can do nothing about The Relic or its vessel, so we will need to leave them be for the moment."  
The others looked uneasy at leaving it be, but they didn't argue with her. They just nodded.  
"However, Cinder, tell our spy this." Salem turned to the amber-eyed woman. "Keep an eye on this Hei Lang individual and find out anything about him. Any information about the one capable of using The Relic would be useful for our future plans."  
"Understood." Cinder nodded respectfully. "I will do that, Mistress."  
Salem nodded back at her and smiled.  
"Perfect."  
Everything will go as she planned.  
Ozpin will burn at her feet.  
And she will be the one victorious.


	20. It Was At This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I Knew I Fucked Up.

-Few minutes ago-  
Tukson's Book Trade...  
"Do you think he will come, Tukson?"  
In the darkness of the bookstore, which all of its lights has been shut down just a minute ago, a man wearing black trench coat as black as the darkness around him asked another man, who was staring at him nervously. The man then swallowed silently, his hairy hands clenching on his sides.  
"... he said he will."  
The man's fearful gaze lays upon the sheathed blade that the black-coated man held confidently. The black-coated man smirked in anticipation and pure bloodlust, which practically oozes from his mere presence. The gaps on his mask, which covers almost half of his face, glows with red, eerie light.  
"Good for you." The black-coated man said. "If he does come here, you can breathe for a bit longer. Normally, I would not spare any deserter like you... but this, this is an exception."  
The black-coated man slide his crimson blade out just a bit from its sheath, which is some sort of gun, just for intimidation value for the other man. The man, who was standing behind his counter, was sweating cold. He just dodged a bullet... or a blade to his throat.  
He had no choice, or his life would be forfeit. He didn't really want to become a sellout to someone who didn't do him any wrong, but... nothing he could do. Even if he changes his mind now, nothing would change. Hei Lang would still come, and he will die in this ruthless bastard's hands...  
At least, he would die a painless death. As much as he hate to admit it, Tukson doesn't want to die now, even if he has to sacrifice someone he barely knows. He still had something to do, alive.  
"I'll make him pay for bothering our cause. Take my word." The man with black coat turned around, addressing not only the man behind the counter, but the two figures who was blending in the dark, just like him. "Hei Lang... your existence is but a mere obstruction. As Cang Long instructed before, I will simply cut you down before you become a genuine threat." He said, more to himself than the others.  
The red glow on his mask became more intense, his bloodlust increasing as time passes.  
"Blake, Ilia, I will deal with this on my own. Hold your position." He said to the figures standing in the dark, holding his finger up. "Interfere only if he tries to escape. That's an order for you both."  
He turned away from them, not even bothering to see their reply or reaction... he believes that they won't dare to defy his order, especially the former, he knew she wouldn't. And he is their leader after all, and they should obey his words. Nothing else. If they dare... well, they won't be missed. That is simple.  
"But, Adam..." A voice from behind, hesitant and afraid, asked him.  
"What is it, Blake?" He didn't turn to her.  
"Do you really have to kill him? We... we don't have to, right?"  
He sighed in exasperation. Why the one he hoped to understand him the most had to be the one who asked him this?  
"Listen, Blake." He said, still not turning to her. "Hei Lang is a plague who will corrupt our brothers and sisters to think that they could live in harmony with humans." He said, spitting the last word with barely concealed contempt. "That will not do at all. He has to be exterminated before he pose much greater harm to our cause. Do you understand, Blake?"  
His beloved fell silent, not confirming neither denying. He didn't really like that. But she will surely understand in time, eventually. She must be. Or else...  
"Hei Lang... I will deliver swift judgement upon your treachery to your own kind."  
He ignored the ones behind him and monologued again, to hear himself talking about justice is so... uplifting and reinvigorating. His own voice was great... especially when he was talking about punishing those traitors and oppressors with the blade of justice he held. Striking down those imbeciles and morons... it is his grand purpose in the world, is it?  
Cang Long said it himself. Adam Taurus was a pioneer for the Faunuskind, the one who was fit to lead them all after the justice has been served in the lands of Remnant. If the Messiah himself said so, there's no doubt that it was true, isn't it? His first step into the leadership was to eliminate the Faker who had the gall to claim himself as the [Descendant of Grimmbane]. A sin that is unforgivable, unrepentable. He must die, by his own hands. Preferably painfully.  
"And after that, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you want to protect."  
He will deliver the justice Hei Lang so greatly deserves. A wide grin then spread across his visage, uncaring and unknowing of the widening of a pair of yellow eyes that was watching him cautiously.  
________________________________________  
-Present Time-  
This isn't right. Something or someone is going to ambush me from the darkness without me knowing. Even though I should be able to see everything in the dark right now, I'm just sure that something bad is going to happen... obviously, to me.  
Just as I approached the counter, I felt an ominous presence right behind me.  
"Hello, Traitor."  
But, in the same time, a blue screen popped up before me. It was—

[Nous Anima: Gears of Time] has been forcefully activated!  
Skill: [Time Alter: Double Accel] is now in effect!

What the fuck?!  
All of a sudden, everything in my vision became colored by vibrant green hue, and everything seemed to be slowed down drastically. I widened my eyes as I felt a series of painful stings inside my chest, and as I realized that I am the only one who was unaffected by this strange effect, I made my decision to move, to save my goddamn life.  
"A...n...d... g...o...o...d...b...y...e."  
I turned around as fast as I can, and instantly found myself staring right at a shotgun's barrel, to my horror. Reflexically, I brushed it aside with the back of my hand, redirected it elsewhere as it boomed loudly, unloading its damn bullets. I just hope it doesn't hit anyone... or at least, anyone innocent.  
"W...h...a...t...?!"  
Vibrant green hue is still coloring everything in my vision and I can still feel the pangs of pain inside my chest, but now that the damn gun's out of the way, I can see its holder clearly. A masked man with black coat, spiky red hair... and bull's horns. A Faunus...of course, this can only mean one thing...  
White Fang. Obviously.

Above The Binding of Our Fate  
LV?  
Adam Taurus

I realized that shit had just hit the fan. Yeah, of course... deep down, I knew. I knew it, that the White Fang was after me, went for my blood and all, but still, I don't think they would hunt me down like this... granted, I was really thankful that this man is not Cang Long, but still, this is so bad...  
Oh well, in situation like this, there's one thing only I could do.  
"I CAST FIST!"  
... launching an uppercut without holding back straight to the man's chin, lifting him about two feet into the air, before the skill kicked in. Air exploded in golden and orange light, and launched him to ceiling like a rocket... the thumping sound and the painful grunt he made were... oddly satisfying.  
Just in time for my vision to return to normal, too. I want to give that masked man a piece of my mind and one more hit to the face for ambushing me like some sort of assassin, but I decided against it. Too risky, I don't know what's going to attack me in the dark next.  
As much as I hate to admit this, the masked man is still too strong for me to match. I can't even read his levels! I knew I escaped Cang Long, whose power was much more terrifying than this man-bull before me, but that was a fluke, a mere stroke of luck. Really. And I know better than to push my luck.  
I had some help from Veritas, and the time-slowing effect earlier was a help too (I bet it was Veritas again), but I don't want to take any risks now. So before that man could even straighten himself, I left him and quickly ran off towards the exit, sprinting with all my might...  
"You shall not pass."  
But someone blocked my way out. And unfortunately, she's someone I met before.

Black The Beast, Descends From The Shadows  
LV36  
Blake Belladonna

I halted my steps just before her, my eyes widening. Not that anyone could see that behind my mask.  
Honestly, I didn't expect her to be a member of the White Fang. There's nothing unusual about her, except her yellow eyes and this strange scent I smell from her. You know what, she smells just like a cat... oh nevermind, stupid me. Everything makes sense now!  
She's a cat Faunus! That black bow she wore, maybe it's not just for fashion or anything trivial—maybe it's to hide her cat ears. Wow, to think that I have been fooled by just a simple disguise, I feel really ashamed for myself. Even my Hei Lang disguise was better than this.  
"Miss Belladonna." I said, trying to not voice my shock. "I didn't expect you to be one of them."  
I can feel some movement behind me, even as I saw Blake's eyes widening slowly. What is in there—hesitation, fear? I would never know, I suppose.  
Anyways, I need to convince her to let me pass—which is unlikely, and I have to find another way. Hurry, before that masked man caught up to me...I have to get outta here. Unless I want to get myself killed—  
"Too bad it has to come to this. I'm sorry."

Shadow Lunge.

Just as I felt something cutting the air behind my head, I crouched and blurred into the shadows, blending myself with darkness and dashed forward. Blake was ready for my charge, brandishing some kind of short, sheathed sword and pointing it towards me. However, if she thinks I will charge forward recklessly, then she's in for a surprise.  
I turned sharply in another direction midway. Then I carefully guided my wreathed-in-shadows body around Blake, positioning myself behind her and held her body. In a split second when her rapt attention was disrupted by my sudden maneuver, I pulled out [Azoth Blade] from my inventory and held the dagger against her throat.  
She squirmed in my hold, struggling to escape me, but my dagger slid closer to her throat, putting a halt into her attempt. She didn't try it again.  
"Don't move. You don't want anything bad happen to her, don't you?"  
It turns out that the gift that Noire gave to me before came in handy. Thank you so much, Sis! I don't have Gan Jiang and Mo Ye anymore and I don't think Clarent would be good to make someone your hostage, so this dagger will do. Hopefully this is enough to get away with this.  
I purposefully let a vicious smirk grace my face as I looked up at the one who tried to attack me from behind. To my confusion, it's not that masked man I hit earlier, that Adam Taurus, but someone else. This one is a girl, whose skin was so black that I can't distinguish it from the darkness around her.  
It's almost like she's blending in the darkness naturally without problem... oh, wait.

Show Me Your True Colors  
LV35  
Ilia Amitola

This one is probably another member of White Fang. What, you don't believe me? She's wearing a Grimm Mask with chameleon horns on it. Her brown hair, tied in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon tail. Three guesses on what kind of Faunus is she... yep, that's right!  
I don't mean to sound racist, but what animal can blend itself perfectly in its surrounding? Obviously, it's chameleon. I've never seen or met any Faunus with reptilian trait before, this is really my first time meeting one. Unfortunately the situation and circumstance isn't exactly right to celebrate it.  
"Hei Lang, you bastard! Let her go!"  
... yep, this is probably not the time. I have to save my own life now.  
Before you ask, yes, right behind me is the exit. The shining door of freedom and survival. But even if I let go of Blake and make a quick run for it, there's no guarantee if I could escape successfully or not. For all I know, one of them could stab me from behind and it would be my end.  
Tell me why I came here again? Because this bookstore had just become a hellhole—  
Speaking of which... just where the hell is Tukson, the owner of this godforsaken bookstore? Did he just sell me out, or did they force him to make me come here, or did they kill him after telling them about me, and the one who contacted me isn't Tukson, but them, just to lure me here? Those were just my wild speculation, and all of them sounds really bad.  
"I would, if you drop your weapon and turn away. And I think you would do it... if you care." I retorted calmly to the chameleon girl, confident smirk still on my face. "That means you too, Mr. Taurus. Drop that fine blade. Now." I added.  
There's nothing could go wrong with this, right?  
Ilia, the chameleon girl, hesitated for a few seconds before she dropped her weapon, a bladed whip with two Dust chambers, to the floor. However, Adam the masked man was standing still where he landed from the ceiling before, hands still gripping his sheathed blade, and smirking at me.  
"Did you not hear me, Mr. Taurus? Drop your blade. NOW." I repeated, a bit louder.  
Silence. No response from the masked man.  
"Do you not care for this girl's life, Mr. Taurus?" I added.  
If anything, my words just made his smirk even wider.  
"That is my line, you traitor. You should drop your blade and return her to me." He finally spoke. "Or else, someone will pay for your sins before you. Do you not care for this man's life?"  
He snapped his fingers, and then a man stepped out from the counter and came closer to us. His hands were bound with a black, sturdy-looking handcuffs.  
"I'm sorry, Hei. I couldn't do anything."  
Uh-oh. So Tukson's not dead... I guess my second prediction was right. He looks totally fine in the darkness, he's not even injured... that's good for now. The problem is, what would that masked man do to him if I don't do what he says—that's right, kill him, yeah. Dumb question.  
"I will say this one more time, traitor. Drop your blade and return her to me." Unsheathing his red blade, Adam approached Tukson with threatening look on his masked face. "Or do you want his head rolling on your feet? I know you won't let him die, Hei Lang. Now DO IT."  
Blake tensed in my hold for some reason. By all rights, I should be the one to do so... no, this is not the time! Focus Jaune!  
Damn... what should I do? I don't want to die, but there's no way I'd let Adam kill Tukson! Damn it, is there another way to get out from this situation? I'm not sure, but maybe, just maybe, if I let go of Blake now, I would get a lucky chance to escape them... nah, that's not gonna happen.  
I should've increased my Luck while I got the chance... now Luck isn't on my side. I really need to know how Luck works in game and real life. Who's the expert of that damn thing that I never really cared about? I guess I have to invest some points in Luck if it was beneficial for me to do so, but—  
"Fine then, silence is it. Even a man with considerable patience like me cannot afford to waste more time."  
Damn, did I wait too long...?! Stupid me, you're overthinking, Jaune! Do—do something! Anything!  
Adam put his hand on his blade faster than I could respond, and unsheathed it with unholy dexterity that I cannot follow. I was certain that Tukson's head would be falling over his shoulder very soon, yet I let go of Blake and made a move towards Adam and Tukson in a futile effort to stop the former...  
Yet, no blood was spilt. A gateway of darkness that was even darker than the total darkness around it, colored by deep crimson, opened between Adam and Tukson, and then many things happened at the same time that I don't even realize it until it was too late.  
I stopped midway, my mouth agape. Instead of Tukson getting killed or injured, his attacker was on the floor, losing his mask and clutching his head in pain. Then a hand, protected by a gauntlet, took Tukson by his collar and drag him into the red-colored darkness... before they vanished. Literally.  
I blinked once.  
What?  
Twice.  
What...?  
Then thrice.  
"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"  
Adam's furious roar, which echoed in the bookstore, voiced my thoughts just now. I don't even know what happened—but I have to move now, when they're distracted...! If I miss this chance, there's no hope for me to survive. Let me just dash off and leave this goddamn place now—  
"You're not going anywhere, Traitor."  
Something sharp and elastic just connected with my back, and then I felt electricity in great amounts running all over my body, paralyzing me and robbing me off my strength... that I almost barely can keep myself standing in result. Damn, that voice, that's the chameleon girl—  
"Blake, seize him!"  
Behind my mask, my eyes widened. As fast steps approach me, I try to think of anything, any way I can escape them while dazed and paralyzed like this. It's really futile to try and run in my current condition, they would catch up easily and quickly, so I have to stay still for a while...  
And while doing so, I know that I have a skill that might be perfectly useful for this situation.

[Aura Break] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% MP: 400  
The act of concentrating and focusing your Aura, drawing and gathering them in the center of yourself, then releasing them in an outward pressure. A basic form of Aura manipulation. Cure yourself from any negative status and may inflict [Paralyze] to the surrounding individuals.

Hell yeah, payback time bitches! This is what you get for ganging up on me! On this handsome Hei Lang!  
"HAH!"  
I felt so powerful as I shouted that. As I unleash all my gathered power into a powerful blast and my Aura explodes in all its white and black glory all around the bookstore (By total accident, I took down most of the bookshelves, sorry Tukson), I instantly broke free from my [Paralyze] and sending the damn negative status back to them.  
Adam, being the furthest, wasn't affected much. Not that I want to paralyze him anyway... he's still on the floor lying his ass off, for Oum's sake. As for Ilia, she was stunned in her place, unable to move. However, my real target is, being the closest to me, was totally helpless as I dashed towards her. I got her.  
And...  
Well, now I'm behind Blake again and holding my blade against her throat, just like before. Literally nothing changes, except for this time, there's no hostage for them to use as leverage against me. Yeah, I'm going to win this, I'm going to survive this, and I'm going to go so far away from this goddamn bookstore. Once again, Blake was struggling to escape my hold, but right now I don't have any intention to let her go until I got a free ticket out from here.  
She gave up rather quick. Once again, I felt hesitation and fear from her behavior... is she actually doesn't want to do this? To ambush me and kill me? But she was with that scary masked guy... maybe, just maybe, she didn't know that ambushing and killing me was the masked man's plan. That could be just my wishful thinking, but I won't rule that possibilty out yet. After all, I don't know her at all.  
Maybe I can do something with Nous Anima... but first, let's get out of here, real quick.  
"Hmm..."  
As calmly as possible, I assessed my situation and what the hell just happened with Tukson. He was taken by someone, saved him from the impending doom that Adam had wanted to give. That portal of darkness, that gauntleted hand, I swear I've seen them somewhere before this... oh.  
Stupid me again. It was Raven, of course! And I've seen them inside this goddamn bookstore! Why did she save Tukson, though? I knew they know each other and judging from their interaction they seemed to be old acquaintances. Maybe old friends, but I doubted it.  
Still doesn't answer why she know the exact time to open a portal and grab Tukson, though. It's as if she had a connection with him, some sort of bond that makes her fully aware of Tukson's situation. And if she could save him, why didn't she save me? ... I'm really in deep trouble here, could use some help!  
Maybe I'm not that important to her... yet. But I plan to get closer to her, okay? I have to, to prevent myself getting killed for a Quest to unite her and her daughter... well, that's another problem for later time I suppose.  
Anyways, now I have to focus at the situation at hand. Better not let my guard down...  
To maintain the facade that I would really kill Blake if I need to (not that I want to, okay?), I tightened my grip on Blake and held the dagger closer against her throat, but then something else happened. I blinked as the figure I was holding for a moment lost its tangibility and became a shade of darkness.  
And faded completely into the total darkness around me. What the hell just happened? However, just before I could do, say or think about anything else, something soft pressed against my back and then something black and sharp was held against my throat in a single, smooth motion—  
"You should just give up, Hei Lang. I don't want to do this, but..."  
As Blake's voice whispered in my ear, I silently swallowed my fear. And then I was forced to stare at an extremely agitated, unmasked bull Faunus before me, his dark green eyes glaring at me balefully as he put his hands on his blade, which was glowing crimson, as red as blood. I keep staring at him, as dread and fear began to fill my weak heart...  
... whelp, I'm dead.  
Oh dear... what am I going to do in this kind of situation?!


	21. Rage Is Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... that was your one mistake. You pissed me off!

Crapbaskets. I am sooo fucked.  
What was that shadow thingy? That must be the work of enemy Semblance!  
"So, what's it going to be, Hei Lang?"  
I stood there, froze as Blake held her short blade inches from my neck and Adam pointed his own red blade to my face, unmasked and grinning maliciously at me. I've been mistaken so many times and about so many things, but this one, I can say with certain:

Kill kill kill hate hate hate justice justice justice

I felt madness and palpable killing intent on those green eyes, blatantly glaring at me. He's just as bad as Cang Long when I faced him few nights ago, he could care less, nor he will hesitate if he has to kill someone to further his own cause, his own belief. They would justify the act of killing just like that.  
This man was no different than him. He's no more than a mad murderer. The proof was his attempt to kill Tukson earlier.  
"How should I end you?"  
The red-haired Faunus chuckled ominously, and I can feel uneasiness and hesitation from behind me... no, not just feel, but I knew it, somehow, for some reason. Blake was not fully agreed to do this. I can feel her hands around my neck shaking, she doesn't want to do this... yet... why didn't she object?

Hesitation hesitation hesitation unwilling unwilling unwilling disbelief disbelief disbelief

Thanks to my new senses, I knew that she would rather anywhere than here. Yet, why didn't she just scram and leave this murderer in front of me be? Blake was way different than Adam, I knew that. True, she was with him, with the White Fang, but she doesn't actually want to kill people.  
Yet, she remains here, helping the murderer in front of me. Why is she doing this? Does she had a particular reason? I can feel and understand her emotions that was emanated from her, which is might be from the influence of Nous Anima... but I can't understand why.  
And I have this gut feeling that I have to understand her. Don't know why, though.  
"Should I just kill you swiftly?"  
Adam's blade hovered just inches from my face, before he quickly put it back into its sheath. It was not an act of compassion at all, for I still can see the bloodthirsty grin on his face. Again, with my new senses, I can feel madness, urge to kill, and then... hatred, so much hatred oozing from him.  
"Or... should I make you watch as I destroy everything you want to protect, then kill you?"  
This man is clearly an insane psychopath, hell bent on killing me and making me suffer. There's nothing I say would convince him otherwise, but I can't just stand and let him finish me off. I don't know if Blake would cut my throat if I tried something or not, but if she doesn't, then Adam certainly would be happy to do the job in her place.  
I don't want to invoke anymore crisis, so I fell silent and stood still, not answering Adam's questions. Just standing there, trying to be as calm as possible, even though my heart is pounding so hard inside my chest. Thanks to Gamer's Mind, I still can think clearly despite my fear of my impending doom.  
"Hmph. The traitor is too scared to answer, I see." He scoffed, before looking away from me. "Blake, my love, feel free to suggest what punishment we should give him."  
Ilia, the chameleon girl, simply stood by a bookshelf and watching us quietly. Thanks to Nous Anima, once again, I can feel the emotions overflowing from her... and it was deep-seated jealousy that I felt. I don't know whom it directed for, but it certainly not for me. Then it would be for Adam or Blake...

Jealousy jealousy jealousy loathing loathing loathing anger anger anger

Holy Oum, why isn't there anyone positive here?  
Blake didn't protest about him calling her his 'love' so the fact that they're an item must be true... or true to some point. I could've use [Observe] while they were talking, but that could take all my focus and I would miss anything important... Then, if I go by everything I already knew...  
Should I try to provoke them to fight among themselves? Nah, too risky, worst case scenario is they would be much, much angrier than they already have. Provocation is my strong suit, it seems. The case with Cang Long already proven that.  
"I... say... we should tell him what his sins are, before killing him. Isn't that fair for him?"  
Blake answered slowly, and nervously. That answer isn't reassuring at all.  
"Oh? Please, do elaborate, my love."  
And Adam seems to be elated that his 'love' has voiced her support on killing me. Craaaap. I thought I had some hope going for me, it turns out there's nothing for me but death and despair! I am so boned.  
"I mean... maybe you should be the judge for his treacherous actions." Blake continued behind me. "Didn't you say that he was a plague to our cause or something? Then it's only fair if you tell him what he did wrong and why he should be punished with death."  
Now, I can only sense hesitation and fear from her. That isn't good at all, right?  
"I see. Speak no more, Blake, your idea was commendable."  
Then Adam's green eyes glares back at me. All the hairs behind my neck are standing up...  
"You should rejoice, traitor, for you have been blessed by a few more moments to live." He said, not even bothering to hide his contempt. "As such, I will now recount your sins, passed from Cang Long to me... Adam Taurus. You should remember that name in your journey to hell."  
He turned his back from me and Blake, to my confusion, and confidently goes back to where his mask was dropped earlier... and picked it up. Then he just stands there, slowly putting his mask back on his face with such dramatics and calmness that only my friend Hetero can match.  
Well, the only plus of his action is that I don't need to look into his scary eyes anymore... but that didn't change the fact that I was still fucked. I don't dare do anything to put any of the White Fang members to hunt me down and kill me. My only obstacle at the moment is just Blake—  
"Don't do anything stupid. I'll get you out of here."  
That whisper just behind me was so soft that I almost missed it.  
"Just buy us some time and everything will be alright."  
What.  
That... couldn't be Blake, right? But who's else behind me? That definitely not Veritas talking inside my head again, so it must be her. If I didn't have this Wolf Faunus senses, I'd probably missed those words or dismissed that as my imagination. And I don't quite understand...  
Why is she suddenly wants to help me out of here, after all the fiasco before? If she wants me to not get killed by Adam, she could let me pass through her before! Or better, she shouldn't pull that creepy shadow thingy on me and let me take her hostage so I can get out of here, much, much easier!  
What gives, woman? I could never understand you, any single one of you! Am I really supposed to understand them to survive on my perilous journey to become a hero? I don't want to be a damsel in distress, I want to be the hero who saves the day! This isn't it at all!  
... that's what I wanted to say, but this time, I guess I don't have another choice but to let myself be saved. This... this will be the last time. I promise to myself, this will be the last day Jaune Arc and Hei Lang needs to be saved by anyone! Take my word!  
I chucked the Azoth Blade back into my Inventory as the first part of my agreement.  
"... okay." I whispered without moving my mouth too much, lest Adam notice it. Bull Faunus don't have good hearing... proven by Adam not showing any signs of hearing my little exchange with Blake.  
Blake's hands around my neck visibly relaxed, and I felt her releasing a breath of relief. Well, it turns out I have some hope left! That's a good news... the bad news is, I have to plan my actions around them carefully... and not tick them off. I'm not sure if I can do that...  
"Let's begin your judgement, then." Adam declared dramatically, walking oh so slowly towards me and Blake. "Hei Lang, traitor of Faunuskind... do you know how many times you betrayed your own race? Your sins against your brothers and sisters? Do you aware of your misdeeds towards us? Or are you ignorant to the noble cause that we, The White Fang, wishes to convey to humankind?"  
I got the feeling this guy's as bad as Hetero when it comes to lame dramatics and hammy speeches, maybe even worse. He won't be so threatening if he doesn't have that red blade in his hands...  
"... strange, Mr. Taurus. I don't think I have sinned against you, except that punch in the chin earlier." I responded calmly. "And no, I don't think I've sinned against my own race either..."  
Adam grips his blade tighter, his hateful stare felt through his mask. I don't know if he's planning on asking me further or he just thinking about how badly he would cut me apart before he kills me. He's literally on edge, anything suspicious on my part would lead him to swing that red blade to cut me.  
"Let me enlighten you, Traitor." He spoke, drawing his blade slowly. "You injured your own brothers and sisters in their mission to eliminate a member of The Schnee Family. Our very archenemy that we must eradicate with any cost. Then you caused your own brothers and sisters to be held in custody. And worse, you saved that damned heiress yourself... you failed their grand mission, Hei Lang!"  
I can feel hatred in every words, every sentence that he said. His spiky hair, the gaps on his mask, the markings on his black coat, all were glowing with eerie red light. Although they dimmed rather quickly after a few seconds, as he exhaled to calm himself. Scary.  
"Do you now understand how heavy your sins are, Hei Lang?" He pointed his unsheathed blade to my face again. "I suppose you do now. But that's not all!"  
Oh, there's more? I kinda thwarted their so-called 'grand' mission and put their powerful ace, Cang Long, into commission... I guess that's a big deal for them. But wait... I think I saw something moving on the floor, what the hell is that—  
"Your greatest sin is... you have sullied Cang Long's reputation, Hei Lang! The nerve of you, posing as The Descendant of Grimmbane when there's could be only one! You villainous impostor, what have you done to stain The Messiah's name is unforgivable! Do you realize what have you done?!"  
Those... black things... are still lurking and moving on the floor, passing Adam and then Ilia without they noticing at all. What are those? If they put enough attention to the floor, I bet they can see it too, being a Faunus like me, night vision and all. But they are so focused to me that they didn't even bat an eye.  
Just... just what the hell are those? Are they—  
"Hmph, silence again? What an ignorant traitor! You can't even answer me!" Adam bellowed. "Cang Long said himself, to me, that a Faker like you must be eliminated on sight! He had entrusted me with this mission to deliver the justice that you greatly deserves! Are you aware about what would befall you, traitor?"  
... it's... it's the shadows. It was Blake's, no doubt.  
"There's only death for you, Hei Lang! Your fate as a Traitor and Faker!"  
HOLY OUM AND DUST.  
THE SHADOWS IN THE FLOOR ARE MOVING! OH MY GOD! I mean, I know I've seen more amazing things before, but still. Creating a clone from your shadow is really an amazing ability, that's for sure, but I don't know that Blake can also manipulate shadows to her whim. That sure comes in handy with stealth missions. What else can she do?  
"Are you even listening to me, you traitor?!" Adam roared, snapped me out of my thought. "This is your judgement. For all your sins, I will execute you, right here, right now. Or... will you put yourself down to redeem yourself?"  
Blake's hand tensed around me. She needs more time? Okay then, stalling it is.  
"... but I refuse, Mr. Taurus. You are quite wrong on so many things. I bet you won't believe me, but let me say this." I said calmly, staring at the masked man and trying not to show any expression. "I don't believe, even in a second, that what I did before was a sin, and I can't afford to die now. You can't kill me."  
I chuckled. This, of course, only served to anger Adam further. In the corner of my eyes, I saw the shadows creeping over Tukson's counter, slipping into the storage room behind it. Then I felt Blake relaxing around me... yeah, this is it.  
"What's stopping me from killing you?" Adam hissed.  
I sighed, intending to make a dramatic pause before looking up to the masked man.  
"Well, you might want to watch your back."  
For a fraction of second, I saw genuine shock in Adam's expression and movement. Then, as if on cue, a really loud thump and banging was heard from the storage room, further sending Adam and Ilia (I was forget that she was there the whole time) into a state of alarm. They looked like they are gonna pounce at any movement, like some threatened beasts...  
"Hm, it looks like my men has come to my aid." I spoke with triumphant tone.  
Adam turned at me almost instantly.  
"So this is your doing, traitor?!" He growled. "You're stalling for them to come here!"  
"Yes. Yes I was." I smirked. "Quite a surprise, isn't it, Mr. Taurus? I got you there."

The skill [Bullshitting] has leveled up!

My bullshit didn't calm Adam at all. If anything, my words just provoked more hostility from him. He was literally glowing with crimson anger! Now he's going to enter that room, and then my perfectly crafted escape plan will go so smoothly. Yes. There's nothing could go wrong here...  
"Ilia! Check that room out and take down whoever's there!"  
... except that. Well, shit. Of course it won't be that easy...  
"Adam, it sounds like there's many of them." Blake spoke out suddenly. "Ilia can't hold them on her own. How about... you help her?"  
... or maybe it would be that easy!  
It seems, between the three of them, Blake was the one with the best hearing. So her opinion would be easily accepted... if Adam's grunt of agreement was any indication. Thank god she's on my side now. If this plan goes on smoothly, I could escape with no problem—  
"No, I'll deal with them." Adam spoke, with finality. "Ilia, you stay and watch him. If you see him try anything, you got permission to subdue him. Or kill him, do as you wish. Don't let him escape."  
Ilia nodded her head hesitantly, although Adam didn't seem to care. He just began walking cautiously towards the room behind the counter, his stance ready to draw his sword to whatever and whoever were there.  
Damn. If Adam and Ilia are both going in that room, I just need some convincing way to show them as if I can somehow shake Blake off me. But it's just Adam leaving... we are still under the watchful eyes of that chameleon girl, if I do something suspicious, she'll probably signal Adam to return.  
If I can get behind Blake again, somehow... no, too risky. What should I do? Blake isn't exactly calm behind me, I can feel her various emotions overflowing... she was afraid, this time really afraid. She's technically not in any immediate danger, as Adam and Ilia wasn't aware of her 'betrayal'... she was afraid to kill someone. Should I use this opportunity to elbow her and then make a break of it?  
But that was risky too. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. What should I do...  
Or maybe... rather than leaving her here, I can bring her along with me. She doesn't agree with The White Fang's way, right? She doesn't agree with terrorism and killing, supposedly. If that's the case, then she needs to see the proper way. I can show her THE WAY. Wait, I know...  
She can be the first official member of the [Knights of Justice]!

QUEST ALERT!  
THE FAKE SAVIOR—THE KNIGHTS OF JUSTICE  
Blake Belladonna was in great doubt about the working methods of The White Fang and Adam Taurus. Show her THE WAY of justice and take her out from her organization. Recruit her into your own righteous organization, The Knights of Justice, with any means necessary.  
Limit time: No Time Limit  
Reward:  
-Exp +10000  
-Official Founding of [The Knights of Justice]  
-Increased closeness with Blake Belladonna  
-Increased Hostility from The White Fang  
-Blake Belladonna's change of view about Peace and Equality  
-Increased fame of your Hei Lang persona  
-5 Skill Points  
Failure Penalty  
-Blake Belladonna's death  
-Your death  
Accept? Yes/No

...  
Fuck all kinds of duck. What the hell kind of Quest is this?  
The timing was almost perfect, if only I'm not busy trying to save my own ass right now. Why would The Gamer give me another dangerous quest? Why would Veritas did it again? Why is recruiting someone into your (actually nonexisting) organization needs to be a quest?  
I knew that I'm smarter than I ever had before, but all of this is still confusing to me, and I can't understand the damn thing. So much for being intelligent...  
Accepting this Quest would meant certain death if I fail. Why should everything be so complicated and dangerous? Why should I get through all of this shit? Why me?  
'Well, looks like you need my help again, Lad.'  
Just like that, my hope is restored. Although I'm still not happy that I have to be saved, over and over again—especially not by Veritas, my own power that I'm still don't know how to figure out yet—I realized that this is probably the only way to survive. I just sighed mentally... this is the last time, I promise.  
'There's no time, Jaune. I'll give you full information about that man. Adam Taurus.' Veritas spoke in serious tone, not even bothering with chit-chat and pleasantries. 'Those information should be in your mind soon. And I'll give you instructions about what to do with those information, and you'll have to follow it to the letter. Am I clear? And accept the Quest, please. That's worth your time.'  
Whoa. He sounded way too serious, and totally out of his usual character, but whatever, I'll absolutely do anything necessary to survive... except killing. That's the line I do not want to cross... yet. Anyway, I'll listen to him and everything he says, for my own survival.  
'Crystal clear.' I responded, mentally pushing the 'yes' button on the Quest menu. 'What do you want me to do, exactly?'  
'You'll know. Soon.' Ever the mysterious enigma, Veritas replied curtly. 'And you have to do it.'  
'... no killing involved, right?' I asked warily.  
'Of course not. But it will be equally dangerous.' Just like that, the tone of his voice became light-hearted. 'Hmm... I cannot wait to see it! Have fun, Lad!'  
FUN?! Oh god, I have a bad feeling about this... what the hell is he going to make me do?!  
'Remember, you have to do it, or you'll be dead... real soon! I'm serious!' Veritas spoke with not an ounce of seriousness. 'I don't think I'm going to get an interesting host like you again if you died, so please try your best not to die! Okay? Okaaay.'  
What... what are you talking about... WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!  
'DON'T TALK AS IF THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, GODDAMNIT!' I roared inside my head, and I can imagine him, using the same form as MYSELF, cringing and covering his ears. 'YOU'RE FREELOADING HERE, SO PAY YOUR LOAN!'  
... I'm so stressed.  
'Ooops, sorry about that. Don't get mad. I'll give you some boost, okay?'  
I sighed mentally, calming myself in unnatural speed. Thank god I have Gamer's Mind. Talking to my own power would drive me mad if I didn't have this nice controller of emotions! I had enough of the the game of emotions they played on me!  
'Okay. But what exactly—'  
'Outta time! Toods, Jaune!'  
Aaaand he's gone already. That fucking troll. I guess I could chew him out for being so annoying in another time. Now, let's see what I should do... he said the informations about Adam would be in my head soon. Oh yeah. I can feel it. The knowledge is swirling and gathering inside my mind...!  
I don't know how he did that without even using [Observe], but let's not think about that right now. Let's see what should I do to save my goddamn life—  
...  
Oh my god.  
Yeah... this is so going to get me dead.  
________________________________________  
-Vale, Lark Airport-  
"So, would you mind telling me what exactly happened in there?"  
In the waiting room, a black-haired young man was sitting on a chair contently, his body leaning forward and his hand tapping the table in front of him repeatedly.  
On the opposite side of the table, a blonde young woman sat on her own seat, an irritated frown on her face. No, rather than a frown, it's more seem like a pout. All while folding her arms on her chest. She was just waiting for a Bullhead to head back to Patch, but no, this back-stabber just had to interrogate him! Yeah, he is her best friend and wingman, but she's still royally pissed for what he did back there. What he did would not be forgiven so easily.  
"Why would I tell you?" The blonde girl spoke. "For all I know, you'll just sell me out like before."  
The black-haired boy just sighed and massaged his temples. The blonde had caused him some trouble, but this time the fault is completely on him. He really owes her an earnest apology.  
"Look, Yang. That one was an accident. I didn't know she would pull that trick against me. Noire Arc was a formidable opponent." He said, shuddering at the memory of a certain picture. "I'm really sorry about that, but I should let you know that I have no choice in the matter. Otherwise I'd support you with all my might."  
"... but all that might can't do anything against a picture." Yang shot back at him, glaring and pointing her finger at him. "I've been gathering all the courage to go along with your so-called plan, and you're the one who blew it up, right on my face! How dare you sell me out! That plan would be completely pointless if I didn't go up and challenge that bitch, and don't make me start on how bad my pride was hurt that time!"  
Her head was hurt too, but she won't tell any of that to Hetero, or anyone else for that matter. Only Jaune could know that and not suffering a punch to the face.  
Hearing the hot accusation from the fiery blonde, The black-haired boy can't help but wince, leaning back onto his chair and hanging his head in earnest.  
"I won't deny that I can't do anything against that, as much as I loathe to admit it..." He said ruefully. "But next time, I'll make sure you got your way. Trust me on this. Take my word, or whatever."  
Yang shifted uncomfortably on her seat, glancing around as if feeling that someone else is going to eavesdrop on their conversation. This didn't go unnoticed by the black-haired boy, but he pretends he didn't notice. Instead, he attempted to check out his surrounding, but with a more different way.  
"I don't know about this, Hetero..."  
Hetero, for his part, just did a cursory glance around the room. He didn't feel anything or anyone else here... except for the presence of a pitch black crow that just flew off outside the window next to their table. Hetero didn't notice that bird before, but after he did, he recognized it instantly.  
He narrowed his heterochromatic eyes, feeling a slight annoyance. The Messenger of The Wizard, using his powers so freely like this, in front of him, for such a trivial matter like this? Laughable.  
What an overprotective uncle... were he thinking that I'm going to hit on her? Good grief...  
For a mere fraction of a second, his eyes glowed with gold radiance... before he lowered his finger under the table, and snapped his fingers. He smirked briefly. Now, no matter who or what they are, they can't eavesdrop on them. This conversation is for he and Yang only.  
"Give me a second chance, Yang. Come on, don't be a child." He spoke out. "I'm going to help you out with Jaune. I thought I promised you at least that much. You can trust me... Please, Yang."  
He stared deeply into Yang's lilac eyes. This is not an order, just a plea from a friend. A friend that wants no more than the best for them. And for him, seeing them both happy is his goal for the time being. There is some other goal for him, but that doesn't matter right now.  
"Uhh... okay. I guess people make mistakes..." Yang chuckled nervously. "... What are you asking about, again?"  
Hetero let out another sigh, this one of a relief. If he can't gain the trust from a young woman, he can't possibly gain the trust of the people of Remnant, can he? He's glad he still got it.  
"Thank you." He smiled sincerely. "Now, please, tell me what exactly happened in the Shower Room."  
This is ought to be a good story, he thought.  
Few minutes later...  
A chuckle was heard. It was Hetero's.  
"... he said that he's really worried because you are enduring and hiding your pain..." He said, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face. "That's a great improvement, I would say. And you said that he's rushing into The Shower Room because he heard you in pain... and healed you. All with a tender expression on his face. I didn't hear that wrong, right?"  
"You... didn't." Yang said in somewhat resigned tone and her face slightly blushing, to Hetero's increasing amusement. "What? You don't believe me?"  
"Oh no, I believe you. I truly do." Hetero leaned back to his seat, now smirking. "And you really let him touch your hair?"  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"Now that's really unbelievable!"  
"S—shut up!" Yang became even redder.  
Hetero bursts out laughing. Something that he would never do in normal circumstances. How could he not, seeing such a rare sight before his eyes?  
"Yang Xiao Long, letting someone touch her hair and get away with that?! Not even your father gets that kind of treatment! I knew it, Jaune is really special for you!"  
"Shut up, Hetero!"  
Yang was shaking, her face lighting up, redder and redder while Hetero snickered.  
"... really? That's the best comeback you can provide? That is rich!" He slammed his hand onto the table repeatedly, unable to suppress the urge to laugh at her expense. "I mean, really rich!"  
Needless to say, Hetero was having field day with this. To see the usually-confident blonde to be reduced to a stuttering and blushing mess, was a spectacle that he would never regret seeing. The amusement value of this was so high that he didn't even register anything else, other than—  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"  
SMACK!  
He didn't even try to retaliate or dodge the punch to his face, simply laughing it off. After all, he deserved that. Still, he doesn't stop laughing, almost uncontrollable, until he wisely decided to stop.  
"I hate you, goddamnit." Yang scowled at him, although that wasn't really hate in her tone. "... are you done laughing?"  
"Oh yes, I'm done. Sorry about that." Hetero cleared his throat, collecting his ruined dignity back. "I mean, I never expected something like this to happen in our first attempt... Jaune must've grown enough to pull that off... do you agree?"  
In spite of her remaining irritation for Hetero, Yang answered his question almost immediately.  
"Yeah... he looks even more confident now." She said, unconsciously smiling. "He sounds more calm and collected, almost like you but not quite. And there's an 'air of badassery' around him too..."  
"I believe the term you meant to say is 'charisma', Yang." Hetero corrected, now a bit bothered about that little bit of Jaune 'sounds' like him. "But, really? Like me, you say?"  
"Just a bit, though. I certainly don't want him to become you..." Yang waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "It's almost as if he's taken some bit of you inside himself. .."  
A pause. Hetero widened, then narrowed his heterochromatic eyes, falling deep in his own thoughts.  
That can't be... right?  
"Wait, that came out wrong... nevermind that." Yang muttered, completely unaware of the turmoil she just inadvertently caused in Hetero's mind. "I meant, he might be using you as a pointer. A rolemodel, you know? Just saying."  
Hetero's eyes lighten up in an instant.  
"That might be the case." He chuckled. "After all, I am the right individual to be a proper human. Not like a certain someone who wrecked a bar just to get some information..."  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
Yeah. That can't be. Jaune is Jaune. He's no one else. He can't be...  
Hetero shook his head in denial. But he's still unsure...

Meanwhile, still in the same airport... a small transport aircraft just landed at the docking area. It has roughly the same size as a Bullshead, but the shape are quite different.  
The airframe consists of a main fuselage, which contains the cockpit and passenger compartment, and four nacelles which are arranged diagonally opposite one another in a roughly X-shaped configuration. Four long blue ribbons or banners are attached to each nacelle and stream out behind the aircraft. There are also two smaller wings located just behind the upper nacelles.  
And then, from a ramp that extends down from a hatch at the aft section of the main compartment, two white-haired individuals disembarked and stepped down, keeping their head up and high. And behind them, a pale-skinned individual followed them obediently, like a servant.  
________________________________________  
-Back at Tukson's Book Trade-  
I wish Veritas could help me with something more physical. Like, manifesting himself behind my body as some sort of spectral figure and pummel my enemies with his righteous burning fists. But no, instead he gave me some instructions that will get me killed if I do it wrong! Son of a bitch.  
"I didn't see anyone."  
Adam declared as he walked back to us, and boy he doesn't seem happy at all. I kept the cocky grin on my face, trying to show him that he just got fooled wordlessly. At least, that's what Veritas told me to do, I'm just following his instructions. I have to do this...  
"Are you sure?" Blake asked, with a very convincingly confused tone that could've fooled me if I didn't know that she was on my side. "I certainly heard them, Adam. They must be hiding in there somewhere..."  
"I didn't see anyone, Blake. Just books and boxes, I checked." Adam replied, irritation clear in his voice. Then he glares at me. "You. Were you trying to fool us? You tricked us somehow!"  
"I didn't trick you."  
That's technically true, I didn't lie. Blake tricked him, not me!  
"There's nobody there!" Adam growled.  
"They have served their purpose. I don't need them to remain here." I said calmly. "What I need is a distraction. Not reinforcement or back-up in any form. I can deal with you lot on my own."  
"... what?"  
Adam unsheated his blade in a quick draw so fast that I almost missed it, and the blood red blade just hovered an inch from my neck. Eeep. That was so close!  
"You spoke big, Traitor. But you're just bluffing." Adam said, smirking mirthlessly. "I don't know and care how you did that, but that must be the work of your Semblance. There's no one helping you. That room was closed, so there's no way someone can get in and out without me noticing."  
"... except I have someone who can teleport in and out. That is not my Semblance." I retorted easily. "I have many people with various abilities on my beck and call. I do not know how your brain works, but you've been assuming things way too much, Mr. Taurus."  
... except he was right! I was totally bluffing this entire time! And that was not my Semblance! That was Blake's! She's the one helping me out!  
Then suddenly, I felt a sting of pain. It was my cheeks, and it's bleeding. Adam just grazed it with the edge of his blade. How is that possible?! I still have my Aura on, actively protecting me! How in the world he did it? It shouldn't be happening... that must be the work of his Semblance!  
I've got no information about his Semblance... so I've no idea about what he could do! Veritas gave me only the general information aboout him, his background... wait, that could be useful too. I'll just wait until the right moment, and then strike him with all my knowledge.  
"Do not take me for a fool, Hei Lang." Adam threatened, a smirk gracing his face. "I can end you, right now, right here. If you can take us all on your own, I'd like you to try. Or you can call your little teleporting friend to come. Come on. You have no idea who are you dealing with, Traitor. I am—"  
"Adam Taurus, the brother of Eva Taurus. I am fully aware of who am I dealing with."  
I win. This is my victory! ... yeah, probably.  
The smirk on Adam's face slowly morphing into something else. Surprise and fear.  
"I know about you, Adam Taurus. Just about everything." I smirked, even though the edge of the red blade was still against my face. "Should I prove it?"  
"What are you going on about, you—"  
I closed my eyes and read through his background inside my mind. Surprisingly, I don't even need to use [Observe] to do this. Another thing to ask Veritas for another time.  
"Why did you join the White Fang, my friend?"  
"I don't—"  
That's just a rhetorical question. I don't need him to answer it. I already knew his answer.  
"That's right. You did what you thought you had to do. Want me to regale your history, Mr. Taurus?"  
Adam froze, and behind me, Blake too. Ilia was just outright confused. I have to keep this up.  
"It was such a complicated matter for you. At first, you truly believed the White Fang to be the last organization you would join." I said, feeling somehow relieved as I gently pushed the red blade away from my neck with my fingers. Adam didn't react to that. "Of course, at the time, you were young and foolish: you and your sister were the children of a faunus miner in Atlas—Mantle, at the time—who thought that given time, The Faunus could befriend the humans, and right the 'wrongs' of the attacks on them in The Faunus Rights Revolution. All you had to do... was to keep working and keep quiet."  
Even though I already knew the full story, I can't help but grit my teeth. Suppressed anger for the ones who was responsible for that was starting to build in my heart...  
"Altebrucke." I said. "That was the mine your father, your sister and you worked in."  
I can't believe this. I've heard some bits of child employment in Atlas back then, but I didn't believe that at the time. I thought it was just some kind of slander and misinformation. I wouldn't believe it now either, if I didn't feel the intense anger and hate from Adam, and it wasn't directed at me at all. It was for...  
"Back then, The Schnee Dust Company didn't have any 'offical age' work in the mines." I said bitterly, but keeping my face straight. "Although I believe that had changed. It was now fourteen..."  
That doesn't make it sound better. Now I can feel the anger, hate and resentment from all the Faunus in the room. I don't blame them for that though... but is this the right thing to do? I don't know, I'm just doing what Veritas told me to do.  
"Anyways, it went well enough at first... and then," Gently, I pried off Blake's hand and blade off my neck. She didn't react at that. Nobody else either. They were either captivated enough by my story to let that slide, or just curious. "There was an explosion. Two hundred Faunus and fifty humans were trapped, along with their special guest... the former Heiress of SDC, Winter Schnee. She had demanded to see the operation she would one day own. In the chaos, blame was thrown everywhere: at the Faunus for supposed sabotage, at the humans for their lack of regulation, and at The Heiress for her company likely marking them all for death. Well, but the latter is closer to the truth than they knew... unfortunately."  
I almost snarled at the end. Gamer's Mind was barely suppressing my anger. How did this happen, I already knew. That is why I felt so angry.  
"According the public version, The Schnee Dust Company did try to help the people in the mine. The real version, however, was different. Your father, Gene Taurus, was the one who brought the two sides, human and Faunus, to work together and find some solution in harmony. Two months would pass before the miners were able to create a means to escape. However..."  
I stared past through the hollowness of Adam's porcelain mask, and into his dark green eyes. The hate and anger I feel there only grew stronger and greater as I continued my story.  
"A second explosion ripped apart that plan, along with many lives... including Gene Taurus'. Your sister, Eva Taurus... her body was never found for unknown reasons. Chaos and panic spread quickly. You thought and believed that one of those humans, Winter Schnee was your friend, and protected her and all the others that you could... in pursuit of following your father's ideals. At least until The Schnees came to rescue the miners only a week later."  
The Schnee Dust Company only did it because their Heiress was there, in a sense. But I'm not finished yet . That isn't the full story...  
I saw Adam's hand tightening on his sword. Seeing that, I opted to continue.  
"You and the other miners were completely surprised when you were brought up and found the news crews, cameras, even the shareholders of The Schnee Dust Company crowding around. You all, in a sense, had become minor celebrities in your time down there. Jacques Schnee spent the next month thanking the Faunus for helping save his daughter and praising the ingenuity of the miners for almost getting out on their own. The momentum of such a Public Relation coup made it all to easy to pass new regulations, all with the upper class of Atlas cheering every step of the way."  
If I didn't know the full story, I'd probably have a smile on my face because of the events I spoke of were positive—wonderful, even— and I'd probably think about those events in every positive way possible. But this story isn't one of sunshine and rainbows, far from it.  
Adam was literally glowing with blood red lights on his hair, mask, and coat.  
"This is why you joined the White Fang, yes?" I said, trying to look unaffected at the sight of the barely concealed rage of Adam Taurus. "The reason you joined the White Fang was because after two years of thinking that the Faunus and humans were a step closer to unity, you found out that the whole event of Altebrucke was planned from the beginning. The first explosion that trapped you and the other Faunus, the second that crushed your father, taken away your sister and your hope of escaping, The Heiress being trapped down there with you, everything of it was Jacques Schnee's plan to get rid of the Faunus Rights group that was led by Gene Taurus without having to upset the shareholders."  
I would never thought it was true, if the knowledge of the event wasn't overflowing inside my head, and I knew for some reason that it was true. Very true. Winter and Weiss' father would do that without a second thought. He would nearly kill his own daughter... and worse...  
"And Winter Schnee was fully aware of her father' plans the whole time. The human you thought were your friend."  
I couldn't even fathom anyone being that evil. That was... despicable. I found myself agreeing with Cang Long's words, of all people, a few nights ago, that the world was still filled with bad guys. The Evils In The World as he put it. He was right... he has a point, no matter how murderous he is.  
This was enlightening in a truly disturbing way. Now I knew... that the world isn't just black versus white. Not just humans and Faunus versus Grimm. Not just good versus evil. I was so... naive, all this time. No matter how much I loathe to admit it, Cang Long was right. At least, some of his words were.  
"You joined the White Fang, not for revenge. Not at first. You had woken up to what the world truly was like for the Faunus. You thought that unity was all but impossible... but, even though you saw the darkness surrounding the Faunus, you didn't want to give up. You were fully aware that humanity would not share their light, so you decided to provide the light and hope for the Faunus yourself. You refuse, and now still do, to leave them wallowing in the gloomy shadows."  
I can feel Blake shifted uncomfortably behind me. Adam's backstory would be very inspiring and admirable if only he didn't stoop so low as to resort to killing people that he perceived as 'threats' for Faunus. The event in Altebrucke was one of the factors of his behaviour, the other one being...  
"You will be their 'King'..." I spoke out. "Cang Long said that to you, didn't he? He promised you that."  
So this was Cang Long's doing too. I don't know whether he genuinely wants Adam to become the one true leader of Faunus or he just wants to take advantage of Adam's trust in him. Either way, it's not good, since Adam has become a cold killing machine to reach that goal. He's doing it wrong.  
"And after that, Mr. Taurus, you met Ghira Bellado—"  
"Enough."  
Adam snapped at me, his red blade once again pointed at my face. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it before I can stop myself. I just can't help it, something is driving me to do and say things I didn't mean to do and say.  
"Don't bother, Mr. Taurus." I cut him off, pointing at my head with one index finger and at him with the other. "Your next line will be, 'You filthy traitor... how on Remnant did you know all that?"  
"You filthy traitor... how on Remnant did you know all—"  
Then he gasped in sudden realization.  
"WHAT?!"  
Help, anybody. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm posing and saying something ridiculous, even though I didn't really want to. This, this must be the work of Veritas, that troll. He made me do this! I'm sure of it! This doesn't make any sense—whatever the troll is making me doing, isn't going to help me out of here! For all I know, it's going to set him off and kill—  
"I. HAD. ENOUGH. OF YOU!"  
Ah, what a wonderful life I'm living. Full of joy and no pain!  
Clearly livid, Adam grabbed the collar of my coat and lifted me off my feet, grunting in anger before he threw me away with considerable strength... until I felt my body collide with the nearest bookshelf. Ouch. He must be so pissed... then again, who doesn't, if their past life was exposed freely like that?  
Not to mention that I've trolled him for no reason... I think I deserved that throw.  
"Don't you even think of escaping my judgement now, Hei Lang."  
The venom in Adam's voice made me shift my attention to the red-haired Faunus, looking up to his angered visage above me. He moved his left hand so that it was resting on his blade, that was still in its sheath. I didn't even see him put it back in. Not that it was a good sign...  
Behind him, there was Blake. Just standing there and freezing up. I could see (and feel) the distress and disagreement on her expression. I realized this was the first time I looked at her after we made a deal to get me out of here. Well... if you want to help me, this is so the right time, Blake!  
Just so you know, Veritas didn't tell me anything else to do beyond this point. As if he expected me to improvise after his 'helping' instructions. Adam clearly wants to kill me for real. Blake doesn't want him to kill me, but she didn't really do anything to stop him. What's stopping her from stopping him from killing me? I sense fear from her, what possibly could it be...  
Oh. Stupid me.  
She was afraid of him. Afraid of what he will do if she defies him... she's... not going to help me at all, is she?  
"Filthy traitor..." Adam spat out. "This ends now!"  
"Adam, no!"  
I could hear the red blade being drawn out from its sheath for the umpteenth time. Adam began to approach me with his palpable killing intent, his body glowing blood red. But something got in his way.  
"What are you—"  
"Adam, stop!"  
Blake stood between us. Her arms stretched out as she blocked Adam's path in an instant.  
Uh... I don't know why's the sudden change of mind, but I'm saved...  
"What are you doing, Blake?"  
"Stopping you, before it's too late." She pleaded. "Adam, please. This is not right. This is not what the White Fang is about. Not at all."  
"What are you talking about...?" Adam was understandably confused. Me too.  
"Don't kill him. White Fang is not about terrorism, it is about equality." Blake shook her head. "If you still want to go through with this, Adam, I will... leave the White Fang!"  
Whoa. Things escalated rather quickly with that shout.  
I could see that Adam was stunned by that. Given how his grip on his red sword loosened, and his emotions were quite the mix that I couldn't make out.  
I watched carefully as the two conversed with each other. I glanced at the entrance door. I could make the way out of here while they're distracted, but if Blake can resolve things with Adam peacefully, then I should stand back for a bit. Not to mention that Ilia the chameleon girl was still here, who knows if she could stop me the second time.  
"You'll... leave the White Fang?" Adam sounded like he was in total disbelief.  
"Yes, Adam. I will." Blake continued, tone firm. "I don't want to do this if I could, I really don't. But I don't want a world where Faunus kill other Faunus... and humans too. Adam, I want a world where weboth can live together in peace."  
Now Blake sounded pretty confident. Just where that conviction came from? I have to give her credit, her voice didn't even falter. If anything it sounded even more determined than ever.  
"Blake... I didn't know... about this..."  
I still can feel the mixture of Adam's emotions, even as he placed a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder and gently pulled her in for a hug... which she accepted without a fuss. I didn't expect that.  
"It's okay, Adam. It's not too late. We still can fix this."  
Blake wrapped both her hands around him and rested her head on his chest. Well... that was easy. It looked like Blake was able to talk things through, which was good news to me. Although I felt a bit uncomfortable watching what looked like a tender moment for them...  
I closed my eyes for a second. I felt a tinge of jealousy from Ilia not too far away, but I opted to just ignore it as it was not my problem... at least until it suddenly morphs into alarm and fear. What—  
I opened my eyes back, just in time for...  
"I didn't know..."  
Adam's voice suddenly became rougher, harsher. I felt his mixed emotions mold into one, one that held a myriad of malicious intents towards... Blake.  
"... that you would betray your brothers, sisters... and ME, for a filthy traitor!"  
...NO.  
His hand that was resting on his blade soon took action. It pulled out the sword in one quick motion and thrusted in a milisecond...  
And went through her stomach, before it was pulled back violently, without an ounce of mercy.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! HOW COULD YOU?!

Blake fell to the floor, an expression of incredible pain on her face as her stomach bleeds out.

YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

"If that's how it's going to be, Traitor, then so be it."  
He raised the bloodied sword and brought it down, ready to finish her off as she laid on the floor.

I WON'T LET YOU. I. WON'T. LET. YOU!

At this moment, I felt three powers awakening inside me, even as I blurred into shadows to stop him.

[Nous Anima: The Sunny Little Dragon] has been activated!

I felt rage.

[Nous Anima: Scorching Darkness of Hate] has been activated!

I felt hatred.

[Nous Anima: The Indomitable Human Spirit] has been activated!

And oddly, I felt calmness.

I didn't lose my cool, even as I pounced forward at Adam, shouting my best Yang impression at the top of my lungs...  
"ORAAA!"  
And delivered a mighty punch right to his goddamn face.


	22. A Very Much Needed Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... More secrets? Oh dear. At least it fills me with determination.

Today, I was feeling particularly guilty. Why? Because...  
"So, kid. Now that we got the girl covered, can you tell me what happened?"  
Currently, I'm in the Medical Bay of Signal Academy, observing the unconscious form of a black-haired girl on a bed. She seems to be okay, her injuries quickly recovering thanks to her Aura... but that stab wound on her stomach will leave a scar. Someone had changed her clothes, now she's wearing a simple white tunic.  
However, I don't know when she'll woke up. She had... a bit of shock. I don't blame her if she had a trauma for that... I mean, if someone that you used to love and loved you as well suddenly decided to stab you through the stomach, you ought to be surprised and shocked a bit, yeah? And bleeding too...  
"Hey, kid. Cheer up. Don't worry about her, she'll get better."  
Behind me, someone patted my shoulder reassuringly, speaking with rough and hoarse voice that I was very familiar with. I sighed before I turned on my feet and faced the owner of the voice himself. Graying black hair, crimson red eyes like a crow's, stubbled jawline...

?  
LV ?  
Qrow Branwen

"I can't, Professor." I said, looking down. "I mean... she went through all that just to save me... and this happened. This was... my fault."  
I looked up, half-expecting the man before to start blaming and critizing me for my mistake, only for him to scoff at me, looking unimpressed and nonchalant, staring at me for a few seconds before taking a sip from his usual flask. Classic treatment from Qrow Branwen.  
"Bad things happen, kid. Especially in this line of work." He said, gulping his drink rather loudly. "You'll get injured, your partner will get injured, other people will get injured. If you're lucky, you'll survive, if you're not, you'll die. This is the life of Huntsman and Huntress that you've chosen. This is real shit, kid. Think about that, that will be your homework before you get to Beacon."  
That sounds... deep. But also a bit cynical and morbid.  
"Now, kid. Enough mopping." The man before me slurred, looking around the room for a bit, before pulling a chair closer to him and sat on it. "Tell me what happened with that Taurus guy."  
I stared at him. Qrow just raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything.  
That's right. I should stop moping and brooding like it's the end of the world. Blake's injury is my fault, true, but hey at least she's alive and well enough now. At least I managed to take her away from her (ex) boyfriend, Adam the douchebag extraordinaire... well, what I meant to say is I should stay positive! Being a pessimist would get me nowhere! Positive Mental Attitude for the win!  
"Alright, um..." I said, taking a deep breath. "So, after he stabbed Blake, I..."  
________________________________________  
-Flashback-  
It turns out that I'm not going to die just yet. Someone just protected me, and gravely injured in my stead. So, to respect her efforts, what I'm going to do now? Run away to save my own ass? Naah.  
Of course, I'll beat that red-haired asshole up to until he regrets what he did to Blake! He WILL pay it dearly and I WILL make sure of it! This is my words!  
I only saw red. My eyes felt like they were burning, and a newfound strength filled my body, one that I have never experienced before in my life. As I set my eyes on Adam, with his blade poised to finish off the downed Blake, how do I say this... I had a vengeance ready for him.  
My right hand was burning with red and orange flame, while black flame was enveloping my left. Golden and green Aura were swirling around my body like a whirlwind, coiling around each other like a pair of intertwined snakes. Black shadows are following my trails as I pounced forward...  
At the same time, I felt Yang's rage, Noire's hatred, and Hetero's calmness, all in my heart. It doesn't affect my mind a bit, since [Gamer's Mind] is working, but I can still perfectly feel their emotions. If I wasn't me, I probably should've been overwhelmed by those foreign emotions by now. So this is... the power of Nous Anima. This was... incredible.  
My first punch, which was surprisingly much and much stronger than I could ever imagine, managed to make Adam somehow lose his balance. Not only that, he sounded genuinely hurt by that, despite our vast level differences. To top all that, his white mask cracked and almost split into two as it received the brunt of my blow. Those are clearly not the feats I am currently capable of, normally.  
Is this the power boost that Veritas promised earlier? Nah, I guess that's not important for now. What matters now is... utterly beating the shit out of this asshole.  
"You bastard—"  
Adam's hand reached for his blade like before, the only difference now is that I can clearly see his movement now. Swiftly, I brought my hand down in a vertical chop, striking his wrist right in the joints... and before he could do anything than grunting in pain, I buried my fist deep into his stomach.  
That resulted in him dropping his blade to the floor. As he lurched forward in pain, I grabbed his collar and threw him into the air... then I began my assault, shouting another set of Yang impression as I launched uncountable flurry of punches to hit whatever part of the red-haired asshole's body.  
"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"  
Each time my fists connect with the red-haired asshole that is Adam Taurus, I heard a satisfying crunch that echoes over in the bookstore, like the sound of a machinegun being fired. His mask shattered to pieces under my blows, and even though his Aura was still protecting him from being physically injured, I knew that my attacks are hurting him, causing him pain. Really bad.  
That's why I kept attacking, unleashing the unholy loads of fury that I felt towards him. Don't get me wrong, [Gamer's Mind] is still working perfectly, calming my mind everytime the wrath surfaces and try to muddle my mind, and yet, everytime the wrath was calmed, it resurfaces. Over and over again, I don't know how many times it's happened.  
"ORAAA!"  
I stopped my rapid-fire punches just for the sake of delivering a particularly powerful uppercut to Adam's stomach for the second time, which resounded like an artillery shot. And if you think I'll stop there, you're dead wrong. I began beating him up with another flurry of punches, not giving him to recover or even breathe. I don't even feel pity for him at all. Why? Because...  
I was that angry. I really am.  
I keep hitting him with barrage of punches, until I decided to finish this with a spectacular finishing blow. I stomped on the floor, crushing it under my foot as I pulled my fist backward and charging it with unimaginable powers. Golden, orange, red, black, green, all those colors mixed as one, delivered in one punch...  
"I CAST FIST!"  
And then the world exploded.  
Literally.  
________________________________________  
"Wait, what?" Qrow interrupted. "Did I hear that right, kid?"  
I raised my eyebrows at him. Why did he sound somewhat excited?  
"Did I stutter, Professor?"  
"No, kid. You sure didn't. Just making sure..." The black-haired man shrugged, taking another casual sip from his flask. "... did you just destroy Tukson's place? Really?"  
"... I did." I sighed, rubbing my temples in exasperation. "What of it?"  
"Good ol' Tukson is going to be so pissed that you blew his place up!" Qrow chuckled. "Although, to be fair, he sold you out first, so I guess that's fair for both of you. Well, pissed or not, he's gonna be homeless for a while... oh, this is rich..."  
Again, what's with the mild excitement in his voice?  
"... can I finish my story, sir?"  
"Heh. Sure thing, kid. Go ahead."  
I let out another sigh before continuing.  
________________________________________  
I really didn't think this through. As I hit Adam right in his face with my righteous exploding fist, I can tell that the end results isn't going to be pretty. I mean, with so much powers charged up in my fist, the explosion of that will be even greater than my previous ones. I just knew it.  
So before the skill kicks in, I retreated as far as possible, taking Blake's unconscious body with me and shielding her with my body. For a second, I was considering using [Iron Body] to make my body tough and unflinching from the impact of the soon-to-be explosion, but I decided against it. If I passed out again, while my enemies are around, who knows what would happen to me and Blake later.  
I don't even want to know what would Adam do to a unconscious Blake if he woke up before us... and Oum forbid, Cang Long might be the one to pick us up and bring us somewhere else, to his hideout that nobody knows, where nobody could save us. That would be the worst case scenario and I really don't want that to happen if I can avoid it. So I let my Aura do its usual thing, protecting myself, and hope for the best.  
I grimaced, pulling Blake's body against mine to protect her, just in time as the explosion kicks in. Next thing I knew, everything in my vision was white and all sounds ceased to exist, except for the painful ringing in my ears. Only my hold on Blake's slender body remains, even as the world rocked around us and everything else is pain and hurt.  
...  
I didn't lose consciousness... certainly. But I don't know exactly how long the time has passed, and whether it is safe or not to open my eyes and let Blake go of my protection. Not that I can move freely or anything, since I felt like I was buried underneath, with unknown things around me and Blake. I wonder how much damage I caused on Tukson's Book Trade...  
Most likely, it has been destroyed and reduced to ruins and rubbles. I wonder how Tukson would react to his workplace being utterly decimated—angry, accepting, or anything else—I don't know him well enough to predict what he would do. Meh, that doesn't matter—since this is our fault, both of us.  
Tukson's fault for calling me here and my fault for going so batshit angry at Adam that I blew him up along with this bookstore. Wait, scratch that, this is totally Adam's fault for wanting to kill me dead. Tukson and I did nothing wrong! Yeah... I'm totally blaming that red-haired asshole for this.  
Speaking of which, where did that asshole go? I'd totally blown him up with the bookstore... so is he still alive or is he dead now? Granted, I was really angry at him for stabbing Blake, but I wasn't really aiming to kill him, either. I just wanted to teach him a very good lesson on how to treat a woman.  
Ilia the chameleon girl was also missing... I didn't hear any signs of her or Adam anywhere, even with my heightened Faunus senses. The odds are they were completely caught off guard by the explosion and passed out somewhere beneath the ruins and rubbles. Especially Adam. He faced the explosion of my fist head on.  
Well, now I have to get outta here and bring Blake along with me to somewhere safe. Then I observed myself, I'm running really low on Aura or MP, having expended most of it to protect myself and Blake. I still have enough to use some [Withershins Restoration] on Blake, as a first aid treatment. I know it doesn't do much in my current level, but at least it would make her condition a bit better.  
I quickly pulled myself and Blake out from the ruins, surprisingly with ease. I picked up her up and put her in my arms very carefully as to not worsen her injury, before placing her on a stable piece of building and began treating her. Golden lights washed upon her form as I placed my hand onto her bleeding stomach, and after spending almost all of my remaining MP...  
Her bleeding has been stopped... even with Aura, it will undoubtedly leave a scar. I merely healed her external injury, not her internal injury, but at least she won't bleed out and die anytime soon. But this is only temporary. Now where I should bring her to get her an immediate medical attention... let's see... now, the safest place for me and Blake to be is...  
Not my house, certainly. I'm currently in my Hei Lang persona, so it's probably a bad idea to go there. Even as Jaune, I still don't feel safe bringing Blake there... I don't know, my instinct told me it's an equally stupid idea with Noire still present there. I don't know why though. If my house is out for the count, then the next safest place for me is... my own school, Signal. Not to mention Qrow's there too.  
Now that I think about it, I do have some informant business with him.  
I heard police sirens in the distance, are they coming here? I guess I should take Blake now and leave, before I got myself tangled in another problem. But before that...  
I stood up and scouted the ruined bookstore once again, looking for certain red-haired asshole. After a while... there he is, half buried beneath the rubbles and ruins, the lower portion of his body hidden by the debris. I don't even have to [Observe] him to know that his Aura has been depleted, since he has been physically injured. Bruises, blood and burns on every part of his body that I can see, his clothes burnt.  
Unsurprisingly, I felt almost no sympathy for him. I feel it, deep down, in my moral side of heart, a weird sensation of uneasiness for beating the shit out of this man. But then I remember what he did to Blake, and there goes all my sympathies for his well being. Oh well, at least I didn't kill him, right?  
I walked towards him, only stopping and tensing when I sensed his emotions.  
"Blake... why..."  
He was somehow still maintaining his consciousness. His hands outstretched, reaching towards something, or someone... even when his strength had almost depleted. His emotions, which is a mixed whirlpool consists of anger, sadness, confusion and disbelief, were quickly fading away, along with his remaining consciousness...  
"I thought... you could... understand... me..."  
I waited for a few seconds before his wounds finally overtook him and rendered him unconscious. I stood still for a just few more seconds, to see if he would get back up somehow. He didn't even move. So I relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief... this encounter has gone so wrong, very much so, but at least it ends now. Nobody died.  
I looked towards the unconsicous body of Adam one last time. After seeing his background, I despise what he did to Blake and every innocent life he took, I will deny his ideals of justice no matter how loud or desperate he is, but... I think I understood him and what is he trying to do. As much as I loathe to admit it, I really understood him.  
I knew the names of people in his life. His parents. His sister. His teacher. His comrades. I knew what they meant to him, and obviously they meant a lot. However, despite everything and everyone, he...  
He had suffered for what he feels the world did to him. He lost most the things he fought for. He was, and still is, in complete justification that what he did is to make the world a better place, for Faunus. He went through the efforts and hardships to create the ideal world he aimed for, but was becoming a monster in process of obtain it... I cannot condone that. So I will deny that ideals no matter what.

I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new understanding.  
It shall become the blade of compassion that overcometh thy bounds of spite.  
With the birth of this bond, you have obtained the wilting rose that shall lead to retribution and justice...

A blue screen appears before my face and a deep resounding voice booms inside my head.

[Nous Anima: When The Rose Wilts, The Petals Scatter] has been unlocked for its full power!

I don't think I really need it... but well, I'll take it anyway. It might be useful later.  
The police sirens are getting closer. The guys from Vale Police Department are coming. Now, I really should go. But not before I leave a final message. I took out a sheet of white paper from my inventory, quickly scribbled something on it, before slapping it to his forehead. It sticks with his blood, perfect.  
"Read that and think about what you've done, asshole..." I said, fully aware that he can't hear me but said it anyway. "... and redeem yourself."  
Alright, then... let's get the fuck outta here.  
I went back to Blake and picked her up, before I blurred into the shadows of anonymity.  
________________________________________  
-Back to Present Time-  
"So, that's about it." I concluded. "After that, I called you and came here... then you know the rest."  
I'm still staring at my hands, still in my Hei Lang persona. As I removed my mask and looked up, Qrow is still looking bored as hell on his chair, sipping his dirty flask like he doesn't give a damn. But I know too well that he's listening, since that's the attitude he gave all his students when he asked them questions of his own. I just stood there, waiting for him to finish his drink first.  
In the meantime, I turned myself towards Blake. She was still lying on her bed, unconscious. Her old clothes are ruined, so obviously she would need a new set of clothes... not to mention that she has to go undercover after she deserted the White Fang. Also, I can't find her weapon, the black blade called [Gambol Shroud] anywhere, so I guess I'll have to make her a new one later. More work for me, yay.  
Now that I'm here in my own school and in a totally safe place, I changed back to Jaune. I really don't want a rumor about a shady man with Grimm mask and black overcoat spreading around in the campus, what with Hetero trying to get any sort of information regarding Hei Lang. One tiny little mistake on my part and he would know it's me.  
The school was almost empty since today was still a holiday, but I don't want to take any risk. I doubt anybody would recognize me in passing glance anyway, as I was wearing a completely new outfit. My old armor and Pumpkin Pete hoodie are ruined, so I replaced them with a brand new black hoodie with some white parts on it and a set of silver, glittering armor. The armor was my father's old armor.  
"Well... kid, that was a thing." He said, wiping his mouth. "Not bad, I guess. If you just ran away after punching him the first time, I'd say meh, but then you went all the way, beating the shit out of him and blew the whole bookstore up. That's a ten out of ten in my book for property damage."  
So... he's actually kinda impressed? Yes, I sensed some kind of approval from him, but he acts and looks like he really didn't give a shit about what I did. He's quite a good actor, shame he couldn't fool me and Nous Anima. Thank Oum I was me!  
"Ah... thank you for the compliment, sir?" I said doubtfully.  
Qrow scoffed at me. What?  
"Don't call me 'sir' outside class, kid. That sounds old." He replied, somewhat scolding. "And no, that's not completely a compliment. While I'm rather impressed of how you kicked their sorry ass— you still wrecked a civilian building, and quite a famous one at that. The news that you were behind it are going to spread quickly and if you're intending to slip under the radar after this, you can forget it."  
I winced at that. That... makes sense, why didn't I stop just before I blew Adam's ass up? Oh, that's right, that's because I'm really pissed at him. I did think of stopping myself, actually, but I ignored that and decimated the whole bookstore with the red-haired asshole. [Gamer's Mind] didn't actually stop me from being overcome with emotions this time. That... maybe was Veritas' doing again.  
"One useful advice from me, kid..." Qrow said, actually sounding wise this time. "If you want to go crazy or blast some bastards next time, make sure you aren't in the vicinity of public building and civilians. If you're not careful, somebody could get hurt, or worse, dead. Got it?"  
I smirked at this.  
"Got it, sir." I saluted at him, and before he could say anything to protest at me for calling him 'sir' again, I continued. "But I think Yang could use that advice too, next time she's in a bar."  
"Ugh. Don't remind me of that." Qrow facepalmed. "You know, that one time could make her future career as a Huntress a bit... difficult. We already have enough on our plates, covering for her records as it is, now she'd gone blasting some poor dude in a bar? Firecracker's a bit handful, gotta say."  
"What records, sir?"  
I didn't mean to change the topic to Yang, but I'm actually interested now. What's going on with her?  
"Eh, nothing much. Usual Firecracker stuff." Qrow waved his hand off. Then he noticed my total confusion. "What, you don't know? Some dude from nowhere tried to hit on her, thinking that she's an easy girl and gang up on her, trying to... whatever they tried to do to her. They're in hospital now, probably lamenting their poor decisions in life."  
Ouch. Poor, poor souls... they deserved that, I guess. However, I never knew that Yang got trouble for this... I mean, she told me about punching people like it was nothing! Like, just another daily life with Yang Xiao Long and her energetic tendencies. I didn't know that she got in trouble for that before.  
"Also, there's the case with Pipsqueak..." Qrow sighed in exasperation. "Some other dude also tried to hit on her and take advantage of her... Firecracker didn't like that, and you know what happened next. She sent them to the hospital right away."  
Ooooh, I knew that one! Yang told me that before. But then again, she didn't tell me how she got in trouble for saving Ruby from those assholes, dismissing those problems so easily just like brushing dust off her shoulders! I guess I should talk with her about that, well if she doesn't mind of course.  
"I'd say serves them right for trying to hit on my niece and... niece," What, why he should say 'niece' twice? "But unfortunately... most of the dudes she sent to the hospital are some entitled kids from rich families. Marigold, Lark, Bronzewing... whoever those stuck-up kids are."  
Let me just ignore that weird redundance in his words and filed that in my head to ask him later. So, there are some dudes who doesn't really know who or what Yang truly is... a dragon, a sunny dragon that should never be looked down upon lest you want to be beaten down with a... Yang.  
"Aaand there's another case coming for me..." He slurred. "Broody boy from this school finally tried to hit on her..."  
What. Did I hear that wrong?  
"Broody? Do you mean... Hetero?"  
"Yeah, that one. Your black-haired buddy, the one who's always brooding and spending time alone." Qrow nodded. "Snuck up on them, heard them speaking about something in the airport... but I can't make out what they are talking about for some goddamn reason. Don't know why."  
Wait, wait, wait... let's just put aside the fact that one of top teachers of Signal was stalking one of his students, snuck up on them... (granted, one was his niece, but still!) this is just a misunderstanding.  
"Professor, we are best friends. And I can say for sure that Hetero isn't trying to hit on Yang." I said, defending my best friend with complete conviction. "After all, he's already got a girlfriend."  
Qrow raised her eyebrows, then shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Who knows, maybe he's trying to be a lover-boy for all we know." He said, his tone slightly bitter. "Like we need another running around in the campus..."  
Lover-boy can mean a handsome man, a womanizer, casanova, ladies' man, stud, woman chaser... only one good meaning among the bad meanings, and I'm pretty sure Qrow didn't mean the good one. Well, I have to fix that. Can't have anyone get the wrong impression of my best friend, can I?  
"Sir, I assure you, Hetero didn't have any ill-intentions towards Yang. I can vouch for him, he's not that kind of person." Once again, I defended my best friend. "I'm pretty sure they just talked about something important. If that didn't convince you, I'll go ask them myself."  
Qrow just stared at me. His expression betrays nothing...  
"No, I guess I'm convinced now." He said. "You sure put a lot of trust in that buddy of yours... just make sure he doesn't betray that trust, kid."  
I'm not sure I can do that eventually, especially with my increasing suspicion about Hetero being the other identity of Cang Long, and vice versa... but I will do my best to trust him.  
"I'll be sure to do that." I nodded. "And sir... about Yang..."  
"... yeah?" One of his eyebrows went up.  
"... what about her punishment?" I asked. "... is she grounded?"  
Qrow shook his head, but something in his behaviour tells me it's not a good thing. Worse.  
"... Tai and I have to pay some money for compensations for their treatment, make amends with their families for the damages Firecracker had done, same goes for the bar she wrecked... And there's her records too." Qrow let out another weary sigh. "We can argue that it was for self-defense and some crap like that, but they aren't convinced. There are black stains in her records for everyone to see. As for her individual punishment..."  
I waited for his story dreadfully. That couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, sending people to hospital is not good, obviously, but they weren't dead! She could apologize to them or whatever... yeah, that's not happening. I knew Yang well enough. Granted, I haven't talked anything too personal with her yet, but at least I knew her habits and attitude.  
"... thankfully, I managed to convince them to leave the punishment to me." Qrow shrugged. "As long as she doesn't send any of them to hospital because those shitty kids hitting on her and Pipsqueak again, all she needs to do is... some additional works."  
"What kind of works?" I asked immediately.  
He didn't answer immediately. The response I got is a red-eyed glare.  
"... you know, kid, you seem to be awfully curious about my niece, asking so many things about her." He spoke out sharply, making me freeze on spot. "... why do you care?"  
Oh, that's really an easy question to answer. I relaxed.  
"Just in case you didn't know, sir... I'm her best friend." I said calmly. "So, it's totally natural for me to be curious or care about her, no? That's what best friends do. I'll be damned if I don't look like I care for her after two years knowing her. And before you ask, sir, yes, I do care about her."  
I stared back at his crimson eyes confidently, trying my best not to falter or even blink. After all, I made my words to Yang... that I would worry about her, even if she looks totally fine outside. I want her to... smile brightly like a sun, both outside and inside. That's not even including the Quest I have accepted to somehow reunite her with Raven... oh god, I remember that damned Quest...  
And, after a few more moments, Qrow finally relented. God, his glare was really intense!  
"Good grief... you really reminded of Tai back in the old times." He chuckled. "You know what, kid. You passed my test of character. I think I can trust you with my family... to an extent. Let me tell you what kind of works I told Firecracker to do... weekly."  
That's cool, I guess?  
"First, she has to help me with my teacher paperwork. Which is totally easy to do, yeah?"  
Oookayy... I don't think Yang was capable of working on complicated paperworks, but meh.  
"Second, the chef in our cafeteria wants some help... experimenting and working with his new foods. Don't tell her I say this to you... but Firecracker's a big eater and cook."  
Alriiight... a new information, but the punishment isn't too bad. I probably shouldn't say that it will get her fat though... that's a thing you don't want a girl to hear you say. As dense as I am, I lived my life with seven sisters... and their temper regarding their weight are really ugly. Especially Claire.  
"Third, our gym manager needs some help of managing his new gym project, preferrably someone physically fit and capable."  
That's not baaad... she'll be fine with that. She's a prodigy of Signal for a reason, no?  
"Then she has to help in Junior's Bar without any pay. Period."  
Eh... she kinda deserved that, I guess? The guy had his balls almost crushed and his bar wrecked. I still don't get why she would completely wreck a bar just because she wants to know the whereabouts of her mother and then beat the shit out the workers there for fun. Yeah, so she really deserved that.  
"And finally, helping the Pipsqueak with her homeworks! The theorical and mathematical ones."  
Oh my god, that last one's horrible. The numbers would drive Yang crazy!  
"... I guess that's about it. She has to do all those things until the end of the semester, though."  
Whaaat?!  
"Until the end of the semester? That's a torture! We still have quite a few weeks until the graduation!"  
"I know, I don't want to force those on her either... but we don't really have another choice." Qrow shrugged. "Otherwise her graduation would be held off for one year. She didn't want it, and chose those punishment over that, so yeah. You got it, kid? It's her own decision."  
I guess there's no helping it, huh? That's Yang Xiao Long for you.  
"... I got it." I sighed.  
"Great. And before we get to the informant business... say, can I ask you a favor, kid?"  
I almost forgot that I came here for a whole different purpose and intention, but let's listen to him first.  
"Since you said that you care about the Firecracker..." he trailed off. "... would you mind helping her a bit with those punishments?"  
Silence. I blankly stared at him... not because I was thinking of how to answer that, but how obvious my answer is. Of course I'm going to help her. I'm so going to help her out, especially with the paperwork and homework! Dealing with texts and papers isn't exactly Yang's field of expertise.  
And of course, there's my words with her. I'm not going to let her suffer inside while enduring it with a smile. I am an Arc, and an Arc will never go back on his words!  
"I don't see why not, sir." I said finally, nodded. "But can I really do that? Am I allowed to help?"  
Qrow chuckled, his expression full of mirth. What's so funny?  
"Of course not. Tai would never allow that, you know? With his fatherly crap about being responsible for your own mistakes and all that shit..." He said, shaking his head. "But I don't think about it that way. I'm a cool guy. You can help her however you want, just don't ever let Firecracker or Tai found out... or you'll be really sorry."  
Well... that is really reassuring... so much for being a good samaritan...  
"So, I ask you again, kid." Qrow leaned forward. "... do you still want to help?"  
"Absolutely." I answered without missing a beat. "I will help her, no matter what."  
I'm not going back on my words now. I cannot and I don't want to.  
"Great..." Qrow nodded, looks somewhat satisfied. "Now that we'd gone off-topic from our original purpose of meeting here... can we just get on the informant business real quick?"  
"Yeah, of course." I said, straightening my body. "What is exactly I'm going to tell Raven?"  
"Before that, kid. One question for you..."  
I raised my eyebrows. What now?  
"... what is your favorite fairy tale?"  
Just like that, I gaped like a fish. I don't get the point behind this question.  
"What?"  
"Oh, yeah. Too soon for that question, I guess." Qrow chuckled. "First, tell me exactly what happened in the White Castle before anything else. Everything that you know of, don't miss anything."  
I don't get it... but...  
"Okay, I guess..." I rubbed my head, feeling confused. "The whole clusterfuck of the event started after I met Weiss..."  
________________________________________  
-Vale, Lark Airport-  
"The weather in Vale sure feels different than in Atlas, isn't it, Sister?"  
In a different waiting room, apart from the room where a blonde girl and black-haired boy were still minding about their own business, a white-haired young man stood on the balcony, ice blue eyes half closed as if enjoying the warm winds of Vale. His slender and fit figure remains relaxed as he addressed the other individual in the room with a very amicable manner.  
"... yes. It is rather warm here."  
Came the curt response from the one still inside the room, sitting on a comfortable chair. Wearing an immaculate white-and-grey coated uniform of Atlas, Winter Schnee had made herself a cup of tea on the top of a small table, which she sips in a very dignified manner. Her ice blue eyes observed the individual standing on the balcony with rapt attention, almost like a hawk.  
"... would you care for some tea, Whitley?"  
Her eyes narrowed with suspicion, even as the white-haired young man turned around and faced her. The young man before her was wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes. His right arm was completely covered in blue fabric.  
"Why, of course, Sister. I have no reason to decline your kind offer."  
Winter's eye slightly twitched at the very polite response of her brother... yes, the youngest child of The Schnee Family, Whitley Schnee. Gone was the whiny boy who cried feebly and annoyingly at every inconvenience he had few years ago, now had become a very dependable little brother. This was a pleasant surprise... at least, until she reminded herself that he had taken steps from their father.  
The only reason she left The Schnee Estate, leaving her mother, sister and brother to suffer as she ran.  
"Please, take a seat."  
"... thank you."  
Winter poured the tea to Whitley's glass, and gave it to him. He accepted with a smile on his face, no words were uttered between them. They enjoyed their respective tea in silence, neither of them are saying anything to fill the lack of sound in the room. Whitley occasionally touches the glove on his right hand, which he also uses to lift his glass... and Winter was silent the whole time.  
Common people would think of this as 'boring and dull' but they are Schnees. The Schnee. This display of elegance and nobility are fully expected for them.  
However, this silence is not only caused by their usual attitude. This is literally the first time they spend time together as a family, and as a bonding time between siblings after so many years Winter left the Schnee Estate. Naturally, there is some semblance of awkwardness in the air. Winter had no problems talking with Weiss, as they were still keeping tabs on each other, but with Whitley...  
Winter knew that even when they were still younger, Whitley never liked her for her attitude. She was wondering if that's still the case now? Or has he gotten over it after so many years of maturing and growing? No, maybe it was still there, maintained behind the facade of that sweetly smiling face—  
"The tea is delicious. Thank you, Sister."  
She never expected that kind of reaction from him, so she was slightly taken aback.  
"Think nothing of it, Whitley."  
This is getting so unbearably awkward, even for Winter's standards. For Oum's sake, she could make a better conversation with that new, ginger-haired gynoid Atlas had invented a while ago! Why couldn't she say a better reply than that? The silence is killing her, very very slowly. She didn't know what to expect from her little brother, the little brother that had been taught under Fath—Jacques' guidance.  
Hell, she was coming to Vale under General Ironwood's orders to negotiate some classified matters with Hei Lang—the one who singlehandedly handled the fearsome Cang Long of White Fang and declared war on them—on her own, but then this happened. The General sent an escort for her, and...  
This escort just happened to be her own brother. Which honestly she couldn't believe. Before she left for Atlas, Whitley literally never showed any interest of becoming an Atlas Specialist or anything combat-related like she and Weiss did... and yet here he is, standing before her, trained and ready.  
The proof of it, aside from his fit and muscled frame, was the weapon he crafted himself. Winter was aware of a short, white immaculate sawblade hanging on the walls few meter away from their table. She had taken some time studying it from afar, and she knew it had a mechanism to extend itself from the handle to double in length. An old-type trick weapon but still very good in her eyes.  
It boast fast attacking speed and damage, and needs sufficient dexterity and skill to use it. If Whitley could use it effectively, Winter could assume that he's in the same level as Weiss' in skill... which is already incredible for his age.  
Not to mention, there's also a some kind of gun that Whitley brought along... is he that skilled to wield two different weapons at the same time? Whiny Whitley is no more, and he is two years younger than Weiss! Shame he couldn't attend Beacon with her, Winter thought. Which brought a new question...  
"Whitley, I have some question for you." She spoke, still in her formal tone. "While I do not want to interrupt our... reunion with trivial questions, my curiosity got the better of me. Mind if I ask?"  
Her voice didn't falter, but she swore she could see Whitley smiling victoriously for a second, before it quickly changed back to his kind smile. Which honestly unnerved her for some reason. What is he hiding behind that smile, be it something sinister or kind, she honestly can't figure it out.  
"Sure. Go ahead and ask, Sister. What might it be?" Whitley put his glass back on the table.  
This is it for Winter. Now or never. But let's begin with easy questions... first is...  
"How and why General Ironwood assigned you to be my escort on my mission toVale?"  
That's definitely not an easy question, but it doesn't matter for Winter. She had to know.  
"Alright. The General said that you were on a mission to talk with... Hei Lang, and requested me to go along with you." Whitley said simply. "Which is a great joy for me. I finally got to reunite with my dearest Sister whom I haven't met in such a long time, and also I can meet the person who saved both my sisters from a criminal. Yes, he saved you too, right? The General told me about that before. That is why he asked me to escort you... he thought I would be interested. I accepted, so here I am."  
Winter was confused. She knew The Schnee Family had strong ties with the Atlas Military, but why Whitley mentioned the General like they were old acquaintances... no, more like a niece talking about his uncle. That is really... peculiar. The General never mentioned anything about Whitley either. Just... what happened to her brother all those years she was away at Atlas?  
And did he really change for the better? She honestly couldn't tell, but she hope so. She doesn't want to sever another of her ties to her family and break them apart... at last no more than she already had.  
"Ah... also, I overheard Weiss talking to herself about sneaking her way to Vale and meet this... guy, named Jaune Arc." Whitley said, causing Winter to cease her thoughts and give him her full attention. "You know him, Sister?"  
"Yes, I know him." Winter nodded. "He's the one who also saved Weiss."  
"... you mean the one who saved her from the explosive on the limousine?" Whitley asked, sounding excited for some reason. "That is... incredible. He... protected her with his body, didn't he?"  
"He did. Thank you for the tips, Whitley." Winter nodded again. "I shall deal with him accordingly."  
"You make it sound it like he was a threat for Weiss, Sister." Now Whitley was confused. "That is odd. Isn't he kind of her... savior? Why would you 'deal' with him?"  
"Yes, but he's also a threat for her, Whitley." Winter said with finality. "No more questions about that." She snapped, just as Whitley opened his mouth to ask.  
"... if you say so." Whitley shrugged. "I'll leave it at that. Anything else you want to ask, Sister?"  
After that, silence reigns once again. Winter was struggling to find a question to ask her little brother, but then remembers that she already has one prepared for him.  
"... what are you doing all these years?"  
"I've been honing my skills in various areas, my dear Sister. I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Atlas." Whitley answered smoothly. "I have been studying business, manners, leadership, economics, Dust... and all kinds of fairy tales that I know of. Klein had kindly helped me with the last one. He's always a kind man."  
Fairy Tales? Honestly Winter never believed in them, but as the proof that maybe some of them were real or real to some extent showed up, she has to believe that it might be useful to know something in fairy tales. Just like how General Ironwood told her about Cang Long, supposedly the Descendant of Grimmbane himself... and he wields as much power as the Grimmbane does in his tales. What has Whitley learned from their old servant and how has he developed from that?  
"And also, I'm training myself in combat arts and strategics. That ought to be useful, no matter what kind of career you are aiming for." Whitley added. "Please note, however, that I'm still not interested in becoming a Huntsman. Not that I'm saying that is beneath people like me... I just want to become something else. No offense."  
That is a fact she could never deny. Being skilled and powerful in combat can make differences for anything in Remnant. And if he has no interest in becoming a Huntsman, that's good for him. At least he doesn't have to be taught or followed anything by the likes of that drunken old crow.  
Speaking of which, that drunken man had met them before this, and he said that whatever business they had with Hei Lang, it would have to wait. It turns out that Qrow Branwen is the employer of Hei Lang, and the wolf Faunus is currently working as his informant to gather information. It irks her somewhat to see such a magnificent man working under such a drunken rapscallion... his talents is wasted working for that guy. That doofus is no good, she despises him with a passion.  
It would be much, much better for him to serve the Atlas Military under their special Faunus Corps... that's right, she will definitely ask Hei Lang to join her when they eventually met. Later.  
"None taken... who's teaching you all that?"  
"Other than the books and Klein?"  
"Yes."  
Whitley smiled mysteriously.  
"I have my teacher. She taught me well."  
"Who is she? Is she—"  
"Unfortunately... I cannot tell you that... at least for now. Apologies, Sister." He said sharply, cutting her off. "Since Father might be watching from one of his hidden cameras... I don't want my secrets to be known and be used as a tool again. I had enough of that."  
"... what do you mean?"  
Winter blinked in alarm and confusion. That last bit... he was growling. Doesn't sound like him at all. Or it is his true voice? Is that because of that event—  
"Do you remember that day?" He said, still polite, but now his voice has a dangerous edge on it. "The Altebrucke incident, all of it. What Father had done to me to make you do what he wanted you to do, do you still remember it? I still do, Sister."  
He removed his glove, all the way until it reaches his arm...  
"It still burns. It never heals. It haunts and tortures me, every night and day."  
It was all red, almost like raw meat and tissue. Winter widened her eyes slowly, in horror and shock.  
"Father. His brother Weser. The Boss."  
Whitley's face morphed into an angry scowl.  
"It's foolish not to do as Father asks... but that day, they decided for me to be a fool just because it was convenient for them to do so, and this is what happened to me. I had enough of that."  
________________________________________  
-Back at Signal Academy-  
"... and then I ruined my back and my everything trying to save Weiss from the car. It worked."  
I finished my story with a relieved sigh. Man, I didn't expect the story from my own perspective to be so mouthful, but I told it to Qrow anyway. I don't really expects him to believe all of my stories, but from how he was knitting his eyebrows close together, it seems that he at least feeling worried and seriously thinking about it.  
"That's all?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. After that, I woke up in my own home."  
"Okay. Then, let me get this straight..."  
Qrow held up his hand and one finger.  
"You actually fought Cang Long both as Scrawny and Wolfy. Right?"  
I nodded, ignoring his nickname for both my identity. He then held up another finger.  
"Cang Long is a legit Descendant of Grimmbane. Right?"  
I nodded again. Then he upped another finger.  
"He can actually use Phantasms like Gae Bolg. Right?"  
I nodded, but the unfamiliar term caused me to held up my own hand in curiosity.  
"What's a Phantasm?"  
"I'll explain later, kid. This is more important." Qrow said, slowly lifting another finger. "And he held back against you even though he could finish you off with one flick of his finger... and you somehow managed to provoke him to attack you in rage, which sounds stupid to do but whatever. Right?"  
I nodded once again, and then he held up his thumb.  
"And then, when all hope seems lost for you and Little Ice Queen, you called forth this weird-ass giant pillar of light out of nowhere." Qrow shook his head. "And destroyed Cang's Phantasm with a green barrier that originated from that giant pillar of light... and when you summoned the pillar, something that looks like the Symbol of Vale appeared. Right?"  
I nodded for the umpteenth time. In response, Qrow sighed and just held up his other hand.  
"Then you somehow stole half of Cang Long's Mark of Grimmbane and became a genuine article. Well, half genuine article to be exact." He held up one finger, before adding up one more. "After that, he snapped and almost killed you and Little Ice Queen both... but then another Ice Queen came and saved you. That was close... right?"  
I nodded, a bit tiredly this time. Then, as expected, Qrow held one more finger.  
"Last... Cang Long was cornered thanks to your combined efforts, but then a girl came out of nowhere and retrieved him, before taking him away via Bullhead. The end of story." He wrinkled his nose, as if smelling something unpleasant. "Man... that was quite a tale. I wouldn't believe you if you just called me and straight up telling me that, but I've seen enough of the montage to believe it."  
"There's even a montage?" I raised my eyebrows. "Just how and when somebody recorded that, with all the chaos and destruction there?"  
"Dunno. Someone just uploaded it in the Remnanet, name's greyjacket777 or something. Doesn't matter." Qrow shrugged, starting to sip his drink again. "More importantly, kid... I've got something else to ask. Tell me more about that voice in your head... Veritas. He sounds... interesting."  
"I've already told you about him..."  
"Yeah, but that was when he stopped time and talked to you the first time." Qrow retorted, odd smirk on his face. "I think you and him had talked some that clusterfuck went down. Am I right, kiddo? Am I right, heh?"  
Holy hell, he sounds like Yang right now. That shit-eating grin also looks so familiar...  
"... why would you even think that we had talked after that?"  
"Eh, no reason I guess... I just wanna ask..." Qrow shrugged, but I wasn't convinced. He didn't miss that. "... well, maybe just intuition? I'm a Huntsman, you know, oughta have good instinct and all."  
Riiiight. It's a bit suspicious... but let's play along for now.  
"Okay. Back then, I met him inside my mind..."  
I recapped my entire conversation with Veritas inside my head and told it to Qrow in five or some more minutes. To avoid any more questions about Veritas, I also told him about Veritas' very helpful 'assistance' when I was fighting against Adam... or, to be more precise, tricking him. And how the information about that red-haired asshole just practically inserting itself inside my head.  
Afterwards, Qrow hummed and nodded his head in understanding, his red eyes closed as if in deep thought. Whether he was or wasn't, I don't know. I can only sense understanding and comprehension from him, even with Nous Anima. Mind you, now I can understand people's emotions, but not their reasoning and thinking. That is still beyond my capability.  
"So he somehow gave you the precise information needed to throw Taurus off guard." Qrow said, opening his eyes ever so slowly. "Even though you didn't use the skill to get information... what did you call it, Observe or something, you automatically got the knowledge in your head, and it was all accurate."  
"Yeah, that's what I said." I nodded. "I don't know where he got the information from, though."  
Qrow didn't seem to heed my words...  
"... hmm... knowledge, huh... interesting..."  
Qrow put his hand under his chin, adopting a thinking pose. He might know something, but he didn't say anything after that, so I assume he was unsure if the conclusion inside his mind are correct or not. The second possibility is he knew exactly what Veritas is but deliberately chooses to hide it from me. I don't want to think it was the latter, since I trust Qrow with my own secrets, but it's still possible...  
"Alright, kiddo. I think we had enough talking about you and your abilities... for now."  
I was so deeply absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't even register Qrow standing up from his chair. When I finally did, he's already stood up before me, with another odd smirk on his face. I just raised my eyebrows as he cracked his neck to relieve whatever kinks on his joints.  
"I don't want to keep Raven waiting for too long... or there will be hell to pay. She has quite the short temper just like Firecracker." He said. "So let me ask you again, kid... what is your favorite fairy tale?"  
So he wasn't kidding when he asked about that before... but what does it have to do with anything that I need to tell Raven about? Fairy Tale? I don't have anything in my knowledge about that... I just read some heroic epics regarding the Arc Family, like The Great Conquest of Julius Arc and The Heavenly Armaments... in short, I literally never read any fairy tale before. My childhood sucks, I know.  
Well, I know a bit about Grimmbane The Grimm Slayer, but that wasn't much. I don't even know his full story. Which is a lack of important knowledge in my part... why didn't I ask Veritas about some of the story? I believe he knows something about fairy tales if he knows so much about Grimmbane and Nous Anima... he's pretty knowledgeable, I think.  
"Actually, I don't know any fairy tale, sir." I admitted. "I've only heard some bits, but not much."  
"Oh, great. You have absolutely no clue what I'm talking about." Qrow massaged his temples. "That's fine... it means I have to tell you the whole story... that's fine though, it's easier to start from the beginning. Well, this is going to be a long story, so sit tight and listen up."  
"But sir—" I started, only to be cut off.  
"Trust me, these stories has everything to do with what you have to tell Raven." Qrow stated, looks a bit annoyed. "And this will be important for you as the Descendant of Grimmbane as well, so... just listen to me, sit your ass and don't stress me out. Got it?"  
Well... if I couldn't get it from Veritas, then Qrow would have to suffice.  
"Got it." I nodded. "You can start anytime, Professor."  
Qrow stared at me for a few seconds, before sighing and going back to his chair. He made an effort to make sure that he was sitting comfortably on that chair, raising his flask to sip from it. After a good number of gulps...  
"Not many people are super religious these days."  
Qrow stopped drinking. He caps and sets the flask down.  
"This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods." He said. "But if you believe my old friend, two of them are actually real. They were..."  
Whoa, he's actually telling me a story right now. Let's listen as he says...  
"They were two brothers. The older sibling, the God of Light, Monyreak, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the God of Darkness, Neito, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. He despises life. To counteract his brother's creations, the God of Darkness brought drought, fire, famine, everything he could create to rid Remnant of life. But life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something - something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything. The bringers of death and destruction, also known as..."  
"The Creatures of Grimm." I chimed in, finishing his sentence.  
"You guessed it right." Qrow nodded. "The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation... together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how the first and only mortal perfectly made of both light and darkness came to be. To us, he would be known as The First Huntsman, named..."  
"Grimmbane." I finished his sentence again.  
"Well, ain't that obvious. See, the four gifts to mankind - knowledge, creation, destruction and choice –aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form as Relics, left behind by the Gods of Oum before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants."  
Enemy? Who...? This is getting deep all of a sudden. Is this something that I really should know about? It really does sound important! And I had the feeling that this 'enemy' is nothing like the other Kingdom or some kind of criminal. Whoever this 'enemy' is, they are something completely different.  
"The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose - guarding the Relics. When the old people founded the schools, they built them around the Relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself... and, of course, keeping them out of her reach."  
Her. I remember that Veritas also mentioned about someone who was referred as 'her' before, and is very dangerous... are they the same person? Hell if I know, I should find out myself by asking as much as I can... Veritas isn't exactly in the mood of 'helping' this time, so I have to do it myself.  
"Any questions so far?" Qrow asked. "This must be a lot to take in."  
"Who is this 'her' you talking about?"  
"Her name is Salem. Also known as... The Queen. Not much is known about her. Quite frankly, that's not what matters." Qrow shook his head. "What matters right now is that she wants the Relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well. Oh, and she controls the Grimm. Joy, isn't it?"  
Joy indeed. Fun times ahead. Life full of fuckery and misery is waiting.  
"I see... I understand..." I said, slowly digesting the information inside my brain. "But what does that story have to do with anything I should do now? I mean, it's really good to know about Grimmbane's origins and our enemy, but I failed to see any purpose of telling this story to me..."  
"Heh. Hold your horses, kid, the story's not done yet." Qrow chuckled. "Let's take a step back. After the Gods created Grimmbane, they created two more unique beings. One, Odin, is to reincarnate endlessly and lead the race that would be known as humanity as their king, while the other, Hel, has a similar role... except, she has to lead... the Faunus."  
"So even the Faunus has a cool origin story..." I muttered. "I'd never thought..."  
"Hey, anyone can have their own cool origin story if they want. Don't be a racist, kid."  
"I—I'm not even implying anything related to racism!"  
"But that sounds mean to the Faunus, you insensitive brat. Shame on you, Scrawny."  
... okay, that was annoying. This grown man can be as annoying as a petulant child sometimes.  
"Heh... anyways, there is so much story for you, but we will be talking about the leader of humans, Odin." Qrow cleared his throat. "This story is officially known as The Story of The Seasons. After a grueling war with the enemy force, the king neglected his duty as a leader, secluded himself far away from his people and live his life on his own. Even with all his tremendous powers, he's just an old douchebag.  
I don't know where this story is going...  
"Ah, let me just tell you the official story. I can't make an abridged version." Qrow shook his head. "The callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful."  
I still don't know why he is telling me about all this story...  
"Then, In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, the fractions of his own, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days." Then Qrow held up four fingers. "Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens of the season, all has the power of its respective seasons."  
Silence for a few seconds.  
"So...? What does it have to do with me?" I said, still feeling confused. "I know that the Grimmbane is real since I've seen and felt the proof itself, but you can't possibly tell me that the old man and the four maidens are real... that, that ridiculous story couldn't be real, right?"  
Qrow smirked and chuckled at that.  
"Actually, its quite the contrary, kid." He said, shaking his flask absentmindedly. "My old friend said that the story has been around since he was a boy. Man, would you believe that? That's ridiculous."  
Now it's my turn to snicker at that. I don't know, it sounds funny for some reason.  
"I don't know how old is your old friend, Professor..." I said, shaking with mirth. "But certainly he's not that old. No one's been reaching seven hundred years old in age nowadays..." Then I began laughing at my own corny joke...  
However. I stopped immediately as I felt the drastic change in Qrow's attitude, turning from relatively playful to deadly serious in a milisecond. It scared me for a moment.  
"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?"  
What was true?! The story of the maidens or the age of your old friend?! Neither of them makes any goddamn sense! This is just so ridiculous!  
"Um... sorry, what?" I said, unsure. "What was that?"  
"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that truly could wield such tremendous power, without relying on Dust and Semblance?"  
... what the hell? Not even a Semblance? Look, I'm trying to make sense of this new development, I really am, but thus far I'm failing to comprehend this bullshit. I knew I've seen some unbelievable and impossible things before this, but to say that those powers isn't a Semblance is... in lack for better words, utterly ridiculous. If not Dust or Semblance, then what it is? Is it...  
"... like magic?" I spoke hesitantly, half-expecting to be laughed at... but then Qrow nodded.  
"It is magic." He said, giving me a small smile of approval. "Good to see someone with an open mind."  
"And it's real? Like, legitimately real magic?"  
"Yup." He nodded, putting the emphasis on 'p'.  
"I, uh..." Still unsure, I looked down to the floor. "I don't know, this is so..."  
"Yeah, I know what you feel, kid." Qrow interjected. "First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy."  
I sighed, turning my gaze from the floor back to Qrow again.  
"Are you being serious right now?"  
I'm still not sure. There is a small, rational piece of my mind that doesn't want to accept it as the truth.  
"... do I look like I'm joking right now, kid?"  
His face was straight, dead serious. Definitely not joking.  
"... no." I was struggling for the right words to say. "... why are you telling me this? What does it have to do with Raven? I still don't understand."  
I stared at him. Qrow shook his head, putting his flask into his pocket and then bridged his hands. His fingers interlocked, covering his mouth. He was feeling overly confident and arogant for some reason. Maybe it's because he felt he can boss me around this time? Hell if I know.  
"I am telling you this, kid, because I was assigned to guard the Fall Maiden and repel any of the would-be assailant from the Queen's side... and..."  
Ooooh.  
Ooooh, I get it now. So that's why he told me about the Maidens, ooooh... stupid me.  
"... I will be leaving tomorrow for Mistral to meet the Maiden herself, Amber Autumn." He said, still steepling his fingers. "Tell that to Raven, and in exchange, ask her if she had the Spring Maiden under her protection or not. Other than that, feel free to do anything to her..."  
His red eyes were glinting with amusement and anticipation.  
"As long as she doesn't cut your balls off first."  
At the prospect of facing a certain danger... it fills me with determination.


	23. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon.

"Oh, almost forgot, kid. Each Maiden's power is the key to unlock the pathway to The Relics."  
Qrow stood up from his chair, streching his arms before turning around.  
"Without them, Salem can't get the Relics. Aside from the massive power in their arsenal, that role is what made them so important."  
He cracked his neck, turning back to me immediately.  
"And kid... this is the most important thing I ask from you." He said, completely serious this time. "I gotta ask you not to share this information with anyone. Just a selected few could know this, and even I have to inform my colleagues that I've shared this with you."  
"Why?" I asked.  
Why I should not share any information that could be useful for the rest of the world? Why should I keep it a secret?  
"It's a bit... complicated, kid." Qrow opened his flask and took a sip. "It's stupid and convoluted, yeah, but it's necessary to keep the world at peace."  
Some of my more logical part of my mind agreed with that, but the other half... the emotional part, didn't. The fact that I have to keep the secret that potentially would save a hundred, maybe a thousand lives of people, deep in my heart and never tell anyone... it doesn't sit well with me.  
"Sir, if all you said before is true, why keep this secret?!" I raised my voice before I could held it back. "If all this Maiden and Relic business is really important... if we are truly on the brink of war with someone so powerful that she can control the Grimm... why not tell everyone? It could help everyone!"  
I held my breath, and Qrow did the opposite. He sighed and took another sip.  
"You're really stressing me out, kid." He grumbled. "Look... from what we understand, it used to be common knowledge."  
I didn't expect that answer.  
"What?"  
"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started?" Qrow shook his flask lightly. "Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." Then he took another sip.  
I just raised my eyebrows and stared at him intensely. He need to elaborate for that one. I'm not going anywhere if he didnt tell me first.  
"You really are a curious one, aren't you, kid? Well then." He decided to sit down on his chair again. "Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind AND the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their powers."  
He took another short sip. What does he meant by 'our group' exactly? Aside from his old friend, does Qrow have anybody else in this? Do they have something like a brotherhood of some sort?  
"And as you imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power. And so, our... group chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend. Think about this, kid... if this information were to leak to the people, what could possibly happen?"  
That... oh my god—  
"The things I was telling you go against the hundreds of years of human history and religion." Qrow clenched his fist, the one that wasn't holding a flask. "No one would believe us. It would cause an uproar. It would cause panic. And we are both fully aware what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls... aren't we?"  
The Grimm. Of course.  
I nodded in understanding, which Qrow responds with turning his gaze away to the windows. However, I still don't accept it. I still don't completely agree with how their mindsets are. I don't believe keeping a really big secret would benefit any of us in a long run. Especially for the people all over Remnant... although they have some merits, of course.  
Sure, it might do good for a while. Some would say 'ignorance is bliss', but I don't think something this big should be kept with just some selected few... what if one day, someone who also knew this secret decides to leak it to the public and slander Qrow and his group with this? Maybe, saying that they kept the secrets for their own benefits? That would divide everyone... no one will trust each other.  
"Do you understand, kid?" Qrow said suddenly. "This is why we would like to keep this secret..."  
I'm not going to judge them for their actions. I'm not Cang Long. However, I still really don't like this whole 'keeping big secrets from people' thing.  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'll keep it secret." For now, at least. "Is that all you wanted to tell me, sir?"  
"I guess that's about it..." Qrow shrugged, then stood up. "Oh, wait a second. When you're all done with your business with my sister, come back here. Someone wants to meet you... or rather, Hei Lang."  
Who...?  
I just stared at him with confusion as he walked up to the windows of the Medical bay, and opened it. He looked around to the outside, and seeing nothing, he shook his head and slurred something that sounds like 'just my imagination' or something like that. I don't know. Did he see something that I didn't? I saw nothing but the scenery outside...  
"She goes with the name 'Ice Queen'. Winter Schnee, I mean." Qrow chuckled, leaning against the frame of the window and sipping his drink one last time, before he caps the flask off. "She and her escort wants to talk business with you, Hei Lang. And by business, I mean really big business. She has the seal of approval from the General of Atlas himself, so yeah. You should come here again later."  
I wonder what kind of business it would be... and I do have something to talk about with her. I have to ask her if she's really involved voluntarily in the incident of Altebrucke or not... Well, I should worry about that later. Now is not really the time to think about it...  
"Call me when you're done, okay?" Qrow said, making a calling motion with his hand next to his ear. "Until then, I'll be in my office, drinking and relaxing. Catch ya later, kiddo."  
So this has been wrapped up then. I should not waste anymore time... I spared one last look to the unconscious Blake, hoping that she would wake up soon, but she's still lying motionlessly on her bed.  
I sighed. Her injuries should be healed by now, but something about her bothers me. Nous Anima told me that there's some kind of disturbance in her soul, something harmful that should be get rid of. I'm not sure if this calls for one of Nous Anima's ability to fix souls or something like that, or she should fix that herself. I mean, she must've had some kind of trauma, right? I should help her, but not now...  
I glanced back to Qrow, meaning to ask if he could watch over Blake while I'm going to Raven... but he was nowhere to be seen. Weird... I didn't even hear him walk away from the windows. What I could see now is the open windows... with some black feathers scattered around it, some on the floor, some still floating in the air. That's definitely a strange thing... his Semblance?  
Don't tell me that his Semblance is transforming into some kind of bird. Qrow... crow. Nah... that's not happening. I've seen my share of weird abilities, but certainly transformation isn't one of them, and there's no Semblance ever recorded in history books as 'transforming into other creatures' so unless those books are lying, it cannot be Qrow's Semblance. That's ridiculous anyway. Nope.  
I just removed my armor off my jacket and prepared to change back into Hei Lang, however—  
I looked back at Blake again. Should I really leave her here alone, while she's unconscious and can't defend herself? While I'm certain Adam can't get his hands on her for the time being because of his injuries, I can't say the same for the chameleon girl, Ilia. She's literally gone missing, and for all I know, she could've followed me all the way here. That could be dangerous for Blake...  
Even now, I couldn't tell what is her relationship with Blake. If she attempts harm on her... well, let's just say she would receive the same treatment as Adam did. I won't discriminate, male of female, human or Faunus. But how I'm supposed to go to Raven while standing guard like this—  
"Uugh..."  
Every other thoughts flew away from my mind in that instant.  
Blake stirred, but I didn't move, not immediately. I blinked for a few seconds before snapping myself out of my thoughts. Then I quickly pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed, observing her very carefully... and now I realized that this is the first time I can look upon her leisurely without any problem or interruptions.  
Her raven hair glowed with beautiful luster. Her figures full, her lips healthy pink. On the whole, I could say that she was beautiful... no, gorgeus even. Even without [Observe], I could tell she was in her late teens, between 15 to 19, just like Yang. Although the shadow on her face, one that implies a hard and tough life, made her seem slightly older than she actually was.  
Someone from the medical staff had given her a simple white tunic to wear. But as expected from a hospital garments, it was plain and unadorned, lacking any attractive decorations... but that wasn't a detriment to her looks. It suits her just fine, a combination of black and white. Monochrome.  
"Ah, hello. Glad to see you waking up. I'm Hei Lang's... associate." I greeted her with a smile. "How do you feel?"  
"..."  
There was no answer. Her amber hollow eyes did not seem strong enough to look at me... however, I didn't mind and continued speaking. The truth was... I had not expected her to answer me. Because I tried and managed to feel her emotions, therefore I can tell that her blank expression belonged to someone who was distracted and crestfallen.  
Honestly, I didn't expect her to be this traumatized. And this is not just from the stab to her stomach. Adam's betrayal had damaged her so badly, damaged her heart and soul so much that she didn't quite feel the same as the Blake I knew before. She was... broken inside, I realized it.  
Even though I didn't know her before this, I feel like she wouldn't be like this normally. I imagine, from how she talked in the bookstore, that she would be some kind of antisocialistic individual, but could talk a million words if it was necessary. I know she wasn't the stuttering or insecure type.  
"Hey... Blake, isn't it?" I tried reaching her again. "Are you hungry? I brought something to eat."  
I had prepared the meal myself... in a bowl and all, just after I brought her to the school, borrowed the school kitchen to cook this up. I have quite a pride as a cook, in case you didn't know... so I hope this can stir Blake's spirit a bit.  
The porridge in the wooden bowl was made with colored soup stock. It had some sliced fish (because, you know, she's a cat Faunus, so I figured...) in it, and on the whole it radiated a mouthwatering aroma. I hope this works for her...  
The girl's face twitched in response to the appealing fragrance.  
"Go ahead, help yourself." Once again, I offered her a smile.  
"..."  
Seeing that Blake had not completely withdrawn into her own world, I placed the wooden bowl and the spoon before the girl, carefully as to not startle her with sudden movement. She looks so fragile that she can break with one tiny little mistake... so I have to be as gentle as possible.  
She did not move, but I didn't urge her to eat. A good few moments had passed... an ordinary person would probably have started to get frustrated at this point, but I was me. I patiently persevered the silence between us without making a sound. Few more moments passed before Blake's hands moved slowly... and I felt familiar emotions from her: fear and hesitation.  
Once again, I knew the wounds on the outside had been completely healed, but the pain which had been branded into her memories still remained. She picked up the wooden spoon, dipped it into the porridge, then brought it to her mouth and wolfed it down very slowly... as if afraid of something.  
This is really breaking my heart... damn you, Adam. Damn you for making her like this.  
"..."  
Her throat worked, and she gulped it down very slowly.  
The girl's eyes trembled slightly. It was a small movement, but it was sufficient to convert her from an intricately-made doll into a real living being. Her other hand trembled as it moved to take the bowl from me. Still maintaining my smile, I also moved my hands.  
I supported the bowl, shifting it to a place which was easier for her to reach. The girl, with unnatural speed and exciment that wasn't apparent before, quickly grabbed the bowl to herself, then took scoop after forceful scoop of the porridge as she devoured it.  
Thank god the porridge had been cooled enough. If the porridge had not been cooled until it was just right, her frantic feeding frenzy would probably have hurt her tongue, Aura or not. Broth leaked from her mouth and stained her tunic, but she did not care. She was more drinking than eating it.  
After finishing the bowl with a speed that was completely unlike her previous self, the girl held onto the bowl and exhaled deeply. With her spirit restored, her eyelids closed slowly and ponderously.  
The combination of a full belly, fresh clothes and a healed body combined to soothe her spirit, and she began to feel fatigue kicking in. However, just as her eyes narrowed into a line, they snapped open and she curled up into a frightened ball. I was confused at this... she was still afraid, but afraid of what now? I don't understand...  
Was she afraid to close her eyes, or was she afraid that what she was experiencing would vanish like a popped bubble? Or was it something else? I was watching her from the side, observing any gesture and body language from her, but I didn't know. Perhaps... even Blake herself didn't know.  
A thought occured to me all of a sudden. Does she hate humans like me? After all, she was used to be in the White Fang, a formerly peaceful organization that sought equality for Faunus, that eventually turned into a terrorist organization that does every kind of violence for their cause. It wouldn't be completely wrong to assume that she had a bad history with humans.  
Well then, I need to change that. In order to comfort her, I said with every gentleness I can muster:  
"Your body needs sleep. Don't push yourself and have a good rest. Nobody will harm you as long as you stay here... I promise this — when you wake up, you will still be in that bed. Safe and sound."  
The girl's eyes moved for the first time and looked directly at me. Her amber pupils were still dull and lacked any will. However, those were not the eyes of a corpse, but a living person. A good sign?  
"Please trust me, Blake." I said, trying to give her a ressuring smile but not sure if I can pull it off.  
Her mouth opened — and closed. Then it opened — and closed again. This repeated itself several times. I watched her tenderly. I did not urge her to do anything; I simply watched her in silence.  
"Ah…"  
At last, her mouth opened, and several nearly inaudible noises emerged. Then, she quickly added:  
"Th... thank… thank you."  
The first words she spoke were not to ask about her present circumstances, but to thank me. Having grasped part of her character from that (she is a good girl), I gave her a genuine smile; not the usual fake one I usually wore as Hei Lang.. and sometimes, as Jaune too.  
"Your welcome, Blake. Since Hei Lang entrusted you to me, I will do my best to guarantee your safety."  
The girl's eyes widened a bit more, and her mouth began to tremble. Her amber eyes moistened, and then overflowed. The girl opened her mouth and then wept piteously. I watched her silently as she shed tears of pain, contemplating on what to do next—and then I made my decision.  
Remember, Jaune... if you ever saw a girl in need of comfort... you should give her a—  
Following my father's advice in my mind, I leaned forward and pulled her into my arms.  
Her body stiffened at the touch. That moment, I felt like my heart was stopped for a second... at first, I thought it was another case of Dad's advice gone wrong, but when Blake's body relaxed, accepting the hug... I knew this was the right decision. I did the right thing.  
"It's fine now. It's fine now. It's fine now..."  
I repeated those words like a mantra, gently patting her on the back, like I was comforting a crying child (because I don't know what else to do, honestly). Blake moaned — and then, as she slowly came to understand what I was saying, she buried her face into my chest and cried all the louder.  
________________________________________  
Well. This could have gone worse, but thankfully it's not. I have applied [Withershins Restorations] on Blake several times, white light washing over her form, and...  
She finally managed to stop crying after some time had passed and the front of my clothes had been soaked by her tears. She slowly pulled herself away from my arms and lowered her head to hide her blushing face. That's... really cute. Endearing, I would say. Her cat ears are twitching...  
"Ah… I'm… sorry…" She said, so slowly. "Your... clothes..."  
"Hey, don't worry about it. No sweat." I said, still smiling. "Being able to offer one's chest to a lady for support is a mark of pride for a man. My father always said that." I chuckled a little at that.  
I reached for my pocket and pulled a clean handkerchief from my Inventory, then handed it to her.  
"Stay still for a moment, okay?"  
"But… lending… me… this… clean…" Blake asked nervously. "Can... I?"  
I sighed. I understand, she 's still unstable... so I better help her. I reached out to cup her chin, then gently raised her face. She had no idea what had happened, but just as she was freezing up with fear, the handkerchief gently grazed over her eyes — and the trails of her tears.  
I was actually being nervous now. If she slaps my hands away and rejects my help—then I would be in for a deep, soul-crushing regret. I have absolutely no experience in dealing with traumatized person, let alone doing something to make them feel slightly better. I feel like I'm doing it wrong...  
... yet here I am, somewhat succeeded in consoling her. This reminds me of the last gathering my family had... my sister Blanche was crying over some matters that I don't quite remember and asked me to wipe her tears. I did just that, and she was apparently quite proud for that. Not to mention that... my other sisters look royally pissed off for some reason. I don't understand girls...  
What circumstances would have caused my tough sisters to cry anyway? I could not imagine any of them crying... if anything, I should be the one crying... the wimpy little brother. While my mind was occupied with futile guessing and flashbacks, my hands worked carefully to clean Blake's face.  
"Ah…"  
"It's alright, you can use this." I said as I stuffed the somewhat damp handkerchief into her hands. "Since... it's quite sad when a handkerchief goes unused. Especially when it can't even dry tears..."  
I felt like my smile was faltering a bit. Smooth, Jaune. I don't know why I said that, that sounds embarassing. Nevertheless, I smiled again to comfort her, and then stepped away from her.  
"Alright. You should rest for now. We'll discuss the future and other things when you wake up."  
There was nothing that Aura could not do. Her body had been restored through the natural healing of her Aura and a little bit of my help, plus her mental fatigue had been wiped away... I hope. Thus, she could function normally right away. However, she still had her trauma to be concerned about. Her emotional wounds might burst open again after a long conversation...  
The truth was that her mind was not completely stable, hence her agonized weeping just now. Aura and my skill could briefly salve that spiritual suffering, but it could only treat the symptoms and not its cause. Unlike the physical body, the invisible wounds of the spirit could not be so easily healed.  
It would be the best decision to let her rest some more. Not to mention that I also have to deal with Raven. I really wanted to let Blake rest, but before I could say or do anything, she hurriedly replied:  
"The... future...?"  
I don't know if I should continue speaking to her. However, since she had been the one to initiate conversation, I decided to humour her while also keeping an eye on her.  
"It won't be safe for you to stay alone. We'll have to find you a place to stay." I didn't dare mention Adam or the White Fang. "Of course, I won't leave you alone... but, have you no friends or relatives in Vale?"  
The girl hung her head and shook it slowly.  
"Oh, I see..."  
She doesn't have any... or maybe she does have family, but not in Vale. There's a man with the name of Ghira Belladonna from Adam's backstory... certainly he is Blake's family. And speaking of friends, most of her friends must be from White Fang... and contact with any member from the White Fang is a big no-no for now. So I'll drop the topic before I say something wrong.  
This is really troublesome... this just calls for more trouble, isn't it?  
I knew I was being pessimistic, but by telling myself that I did not worry, I hoped that such wouldn't be the case. At the very least, I hoped that Blake would be able to regain her spirits first before doing anything. Yeah... I should start being positive now. Positive Mental Attitude!  
"Where is... this... place?" She asked, some wariness in her eyes now.  
"This is Signal Academy, and we are in the Medical Bay." I said, and as she stiffened, I quickly added. "Don't worry, okay? Hei Lang and my teacher are... um, acquaintances, so you are welcome to stay here until you get better... and you're going to be here for a while, so..."  
".. let's get along, Blake." I smiled at her again, before I remember something. "Oh... I guess I haven't told you my name yet. Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."  
I stretched my hand rather eagerly, half-expecting that she would not accept a handshake from a human immediately, but boy I was wrong. She took my hand as quickly as I did for her, with eagerness like I have for her—and something else that I can't decipher even with Nous Anima.  
Something warm. But what emotion it was, exactly?  
"..." Blake stared at me questioningly, still holding into my hand.  
"Um..." I gulped.  
Don't say it... please...  
"... do... they?"  
Goddamnit, not again! Why are all the girls doubting the greatness of me and my name? Apologize to all Arc in Remnant at once! ... or maybe, you know, it's because me being so lame and everything that they don't like my name very much. I don't blame them...  
"Ah... sorry..." Blake quickly added. "Didn't... mean... to insult... you..."  
I waved her apologies off and chuckled. I noticed that she's still not letting my hand go for reason. And her hand was so soft and smooth, like silk...  
"Naah. That's alright. I'm used to be the butt of every joke here and there."  
This self-deprecation struck a blow to my pride real hard... I don't know why I keep making my self-esteem lower and lower. Yeah... people are not making jokes about me. I'm the one who keep making jokes about myself! Now that's a bit depressing!  
"... really?"  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's no problem." I nodded, tried my utmost best to sound as convincing as possible. "Anyway, Blake... you really should rest now. You need it. As I said before, we'll discuss the future tomorrow. For now... just relax and rest yourself."  
"All... right..."  
... she's still holding my hand. Not that I'm not enjoying it, but boy this is awkward!  
"Um, Blake..." I said slowly. "Your hand..."  
It takes a few second before the realization dawned in on her expression.  
... ever so slowly, her cheeks lighten up, and her eyes widen like a frightened cat. Her reactions were so slow that I managed to blink a few times before she pulls her hand back. She said nothing, her body shaking, but she didn't tear her gaze away from me. I don't know how to react to that, and I—

Your closeness with Blake Belladonna has been drastically increased!  
Your Charm and Charisma have been increased!  
By ensuring that you are chivalrous towards women and treat them with respect, you have acquired the title [Certainly A Gentleman]!

...  
What.  
________________________________________  
-Arc Residence, at the same time-  
It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these...  
In the residence of Arc Family, in her brother's room that she locked, a woman with platinum-blonde hair was in the middle of sewing and stitching back a black hoodie with the logo of a bunny on its chest part, humming in her utmost delight as she imagined its owner thanking her for that.  
Inside her mind, a voice that isn't really her brother's echoed about.  
'Sis, thank you for fixing my hoodie. That's very kind of you. As the reward, here's a kiss—'  
Even though the voice was just a figment of imagination of a weak-hearted big sister, it fills her with determination. She will make the hoodie as good as new, so that Jaune would praise and thank her. Anything from him would suffice, but she particularly wants to see him smiling. His radiant smile.  
Then Noire Arc suddenly looked up in alarm, her work forgotten for a moment.  
"My Jaune senses are tingling again..." She mumbled. "I wonder what he's got himself into this time... is this danger this time? No, he promised that he won't go the forest today... so he couldn't possibly ran into danger... then, it is... oh."  
As the realization dawned in on her mind, her eyes narrowed, glowing with black embers ominously. She gritted her teeth and made some growling noises, and paying no heed on how unladylike it was.  
"Oh, it's probably some hussy throwing themselves at Jaune again! The nerve of them! They are not worthy!" She frothed. "His gentleness, his kindness, his affection... and oh, his looks now... he's so dreamy... but they won't take him away from me! No one can!"  
Her hands were unconsciously blazing with black flames and slowly burning the black hoodie she was holding in her hands. As she rambled and ranted about her brother and some other relevant things, black mist with green outline entered her room, swirling about behind her.  
A pair of yellow eyes are watching her from inside the mist... observing her with an amused stare.  
"I swear, they never learn... hussies like them should be burning in hell! And speaking of burn, what is this smell—"  
Then she looked down.  
...  
"NOOO, THE HOODIE!"  
As she tried to put the black flames out by absorbing them back into her hands, the black mist stirred, and out of it, a figure wrapped up in a business suit stepped out. Taller than Noire, but having the more... mature figure, and the same color of hair and eye, she looks like the older sister of the woman in black armor. However...  
Then Noire notices her presence and turned to her. She doesn't look very surprised... in fact, she looks very bored actually, but there's a hint of smile when she stood up from the bed and addressed the taller woman.  
"... oh, it's you, Verte."  
The taller woman smiled warmly in response. Verte Arc, the second oldest child of Arc Family.  
"Long time no see, Sister." She greeted. "I hope you didn't burn our home while we're not around."  
"Hmph, you didn't change very much yourself." Noire replied. "... always the one with the growth spurt."  
"I could say the same to you." Verte's warm smile turned into a coy one. "You're still the shorter one."  
There's no hostility in this exchange. They are used to banter and trade insult back then before they decided on their own career and gone on different paths of life. This is just their unique way of a greeting. Noire mock-scoffed and smiled back, but then frowned and folded her arms across her chest.  
"... guess you heard about Jaune too, huh?"  
"Father told everyone about it. Did you not know this?" Verte stopped smiling, narrowing her yellow eyes. "Claire, Lily, Bleurie, Rose, Rouge, they will be here soon. As soon as they heard the news from Father, they decided to get a break from their own activities and re-arrange their schedules. They told me this..."  
Noire scoffed at this. As Verte raised her eyebrows in confusion, the older sister smirked.  
"Pfft. I came here exactly after Father called me. All those schedules meant nothing to me."  
She said so proudly, puffing her chest...  
"Sister, you are a teacher." Verte deadpanned. "A paragon of discipline."  
"Yeah, so what?" Noire shrugged indifferently.  
"You are supposed to set up good examples for your siblings... you are such a piece of work, Sister." Verte shook her head with disapproval.  
"Find another example, please. I'm not living my life just to babysit you all." Noire snorted. "If you don't like that, how about—"  
"But you babysit Jaune all the time." Verte cut her off curtly, successfully making the older woman stutter and blush. A rare case for her, and Verte's not going to miss this golden opportunity.  
"T—that's—" Noire began to say, but cut off again.  
"Doting on him, spoiling him too much, clinging towards him when he is around. If that is not babysit, I don't know what is." Verte said, now smirking. "I know, we all love him, but between us sisters, you are the one who always shower him with affection back then. At least Claire kicked him once in a while. But you? You never tried to hurt him... not even Father and Mother did that."  
Noire blushed even more. Just as she opened her mouth to retort, Verte beat her to the punch.  
"Do not misunderstand... we all have our own way to love him, so I respect yours, and you respect mine. I have no intention to mock you for that." Verte smiled. "I just want to say that you should pay attention to everything else aside from our brother. Do not let it blind you, Sister."  
Noire cleared her throat, wiping the blush from her face quickly, and faced her sister.  
"Huh. Of course not. I know what's going in the world right now, I paid attention." She said, her voice regained the former confidence in it. "I just don't care if that doesn't have anything to do with our family."  
"Especially Jaune." Verte spoke.  
Noire simply nodded.  
"Well then..." Verte sat down on Jaune's bed, crossing her legs. "Do you have something to tell me about Jaune? He's not here. Might as well tell me all about it before the others arrived."  
"... why are you bossing me around?" Noire raised her eyebrows. "I'm the big sister here."  
"I thought it would benefit both of us to exchange information. I'm just suggesting." Verte shrugged. "Oh well, if you don't want to, it's alright. That means I don't have to tell you about Jaune and the one presence I felt in the school—"  
Noire's yellow eyes suddenly bulged, her sclera instantly went bloodshot that very instant.  
"WE HAVE A DEAL! TELL ME EVERYTHING NOW!"  
________________________________________  
-Back at Signal Academy-  
... that was a thing. I can't believe it, I made a girl blush and get myself a title for that! I believe that was another one of Veritas' idea of making fun of me. Stupid [Gentleman] title...  
After making sure that Blake was back on the bed, I took the bowl of porridge and left the room. As I opened and closed the door behind me, my scroll rang all of a sudden. The white one. After I put the bowl back in the school kitchen, I pulled the scroll out and checked it...

From: Qrow Branwen  
What's the holdup, kiddo?  
I saw you two being lovebirds. Glad to see her okay, but don't you have a work to do?  
Raven's not gonna wait forever. Hurry up and meet her, won't you?

I felt my face heating up.  
We aren't lovebirds... not that I don't want to, but that's not the case. Also, how did he even see me and Blake? He left the room already! A hidden camera? A Super-Sight Semblance? How did he spy on us without me and Blake noticing? Another bullshit that I should know about? Ugh!

It's not like that, sir. We just met...  
I got it. I'm going now.  
Also, if you're keeping watch, please watch over Blake. She can't defend herself.

There goes my reply. If Qrow had his eyes on her, I shouldn't worry about anything. I sighed, ready to change back into Hei Lang, but then my scroll rang again.

From: Qrow Branwen  
Sure, sure, I'll keep your new girlfriend safe. Don't you worry your little head.  
Yeah, off you go, kiddo. The sooner the better.  
Be careful around my sister, by the way. Stay vigilant and keep your head on your shoulder... literally.

Gah... I told him that it's not like that... whatever. I'm actually blushing a bit now, thanks to him and his unnecessary teasing... now I know where Yang got her teasing skill from. Must be passed down their family for generations! ... except for Raven. I don't think she'd grown any funny bone.  
I pondered about as I changed into Hei Lang. As I put on my mask, I pondered further about it...  
I mean... I've already met her once, and her first impression isn't exactly humorous... she must be a serious and stoic woman with no sense of humor. Not really the type to tease or joke. Remember when she threatened me with her blade on my neck? One wrong word and she'd cut off my head from my neck. And now, if I'm not careful, she would—  
'Cut off your balls. Fun.'  
Yeah, that's about sums it up—wait.  
'Veritas, why are you talking again now?' I spoke mentally, addressing the mysterious entity inside my head. '... are you going to make fun of me again? Or throw me to something dangerous?'  
This is peculiar. He usually shows up when I'm in a grave danger or facing an impossible odds. Here, I'm just going to talk to a woman about some secret that nobody else should now about, so it's not like there is an immediate danger for me. There's nothing could go wrong with this, right? Right?  
'Now, now, Jaune. I might be having fun a little bit when I helped you before, but trust me, I had your best interests in heart. Let me help you with the lady.'  
Somehow, I don't believe that. I feel that what's he saying is a load of bullshit.  
'And this 'my best interest' including letting someone stabbed through their guts.' I snapped mentally. 'That's the last time. Now tell me why I should trust you with this one. I don't want you to troll me again, period.'  
'Ow, so cruel, Jaune. I'm just a friend who wants to help you! I would never troll you.' Feigning hurt even in my thought, his words sounded so fake. 'Tell me exactly when I trolled you...'  
'EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING. TIME.' I spoke inside my mind with flat tone and raised voice.  
'Eh, that's just you. I kept you alive most of the time!'  
'I won't be alive if you keep shoving me into danger that I don't know about!'  
'That's why I helped you, Jaune. I'm keeping you alive. I'm getting you into danger and out of it!'  
'That's it, you're trolling me! Just for shits and giggles!'  
'No, no! I'm just using you for my entertainment! You are comedy and tragedy in one!'  
"That's called TROLLING!'  
... all this conversation went on in my head as I walked leisurely through the empty school halls. My footsteps echoed off the block walls, with nothing but chirping of the birds to keep me company. The sunlight shone vibrantly through the windows, filling me with warmth and determination.  
'Just follow my lead and everything will be okay.' Veritas assured. 'Believe me with this one, Jaune. I won't lead you astray. I will make things easier for you.'  
'Bullshit.' I deadpanned. 'I'm not buying that.'  
'Alright, how about this? You give me one chance, and if I prove that I'm not trolling you, you have to trust me.' Veritas spoke again, undeterred by my dismissal. 'Otherwise, if I did troll you later, you can ignore me for the rest of your life and be happy with that. Sounds good?'  
I still have the hunch that this decision would led me to something I'd deeply regret for the rest of my life. Believe him or not? I always believe that everyone can get their second chance to make up for their mistakes, but this one... Veritas didn't even admit that he's wrong, yet keeps pushing me to follow his instructions. Whelp... should I give him the chance? As long as no one gets hurt, I guess...  
'Okay. I'll take your offer.' I agreed, still feeling reluctant but whatever. 'Just... don't let me run into a blade or bullet headfirst, okay?'  
'Of course, Jaune. Of course.' Veritas sounds relieved. 'I guarantee that you will run into something more exciting. Nothing dangerous, mind you.'  
What could be more exciting than meeting a cold and dangerous woman that could and would cut off your balls without you even realizing it? That's right, anything could be better than that! I'd rather get this informant business over without any complicated problem. Man, I've got enough misfortune for today... no need to add anything else to make my day worse...  
'When I tell you to do something, you must do it without hesitation. And also, you need to activate this skill...'  
A blue screen popped up in front of my face.

Gradation Air: Reinforcement (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
Reinforcement is the most difficult Magecraft with the purpose of pushing a basis to the utmost limit, the basic form of Gradation Air. It is the foundation of all Magecraft that enhance the existence of the target by pouring Magical Energy, but as no clear expression of how much it can be enhanced is defined, almighty reinforcements are rare.  
It is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, in case of failure the target will receive it as a poison. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with Magical Energy.  
Reinforcing the purpose of existence would be increasing the sharpness of a knife, the nourishment of food, or in the case of a living creature, physical strength and durability. It is impossible to reinforce something vague. As living things will resist invasion of Magical Energy, reinforcing someone else is the hardest.  
10% Temporary Increase to all stats except LUK.

... whoa, that's a lot of information. And what I'm supposed to do with this skill? Enhance my body with it? Wait, that's obvious, but why should I make myself stronger? I'm not going to Raven just to pick a fight and neither I want to fight her, what with how I am right now. I'm still too weak to even put a fight against her. So what's the point of doing this?  
'Trust me, you'll need any extra power you need to deal with Raven Branwen.' Veritas said to me, unusually serious. 'Since you can't always use Nous Anima's power to deal with everything, you have to be stronger with your own power.'  
'I don't want to fight her!'  
'I know you don't. But we need power to deal with her. Do you remember her worldview, Jaune?'  
I stopped walking for a moment, remembering my past encounter with the crimson-eyed woman.  
'Survival of the fittest. The strong survive, the weak perish.' I thought, clenching my hands a bit too strong that it hurts. 'She believes in the rules of nature.'  
'Exactly, Jaune. That's why you should appear strong in her eyes... for now.' Veritas spoke, still with no humor in his voice. 'If you want to change her worldview, you can't just deny it to her face. Not yet. You'll have to play along with her game until she opens her heart to you... and only then you can go for the killing 's how you get a hard-headed woman falling for you, Jaune.'  
Okaaaay... that's unusually helpful of him... but why is the tips sounds more like something out of a dating simulator game? As if I should date the strong and scary crimson-eyed woman who could and would kill me in cold blood! ... wait, maybe I should... I mean, she's beautiful and all, but...  
'Oh, you don't judge a book from its cover, Jaune.' Veritas chuckled, and some bit of his seriousness was gone. 'She's not as dangerous as you thought she was. Believe me.'  
'How did you even know that?'  
I'm still confused how he knew so many things.  
'My trade secret.' I felt like he's giving me a wink. 'I'll tell you when the time is right.'  
But of course. More secret. This is exactly what I need right now.  
'Now, we should really go to her.'  
'Yeah, right...'  
'Oh, one more thing to do before you go.' Veritas said as I resumed my walk. 'Raise your VIT until it reaches one hundred.'  
What the actual FUCK?!  
'For what?!'  
"You're going to need it!'  
Let's see... VIT or Vitality is crucial for increasing the overall amounts of my HP, my health points... my continued ability to function. It would also increase my stamina and endurance. When it reaches zero, I would probably lose my life... see, I don't see any point in increasing Vitality unless I want to fight! And I said it before that I don't want to fight anyone right now!  
'Take my words for it. I'm not trolling you. I promised, did I not?' Veritas added, knowing exactly my thoughts. 'You'll thank me when it proves useful.'  
Should I follow his insructions...? I have forty two points remaining. If I want to increase my VIT to one hundred, it would spend thirty one points... if it was THAT useful, I would gladly do it, but if it wasn't, I'm just going to waste those precious points... is that really worth it?  
Ah, fuck it. I'll do it.

Battle Continuation (Passive & Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (VIT:100)  
[Active Effect]  
The ability to survive, drawing upon one's innermost stores of power to continue fighting after an otherwise lethal blow. By using one's Aura to activate important portions of the body, the user of this skill can survive an attack that would reduce his HP to 0 with 1 HP remaining.  
This Skill represents the ability to survive and the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this Skill. Give the user [Guts] Status Effect.  
[Passive Effect]  
50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate.  
20% Decrease in Damage from physical attacks.  
10% Increase to total HP amount.  
10% Increase to total Stamina amount.  
30% Increase to VIT related skill effects.

Whoa... and that's not all...

Instant Riposte (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (VIT:100)  
The ability to follow up a successfully defense with an immediate and powerful attack.  
Immediately counterattack.  
100% increase to attack speed.  
Damage increases relative to damage received.

That's good and all... but I still don't see any point of having these skills except for fighting. Well, I guess I'll find out whether it was worth it or not later. Now, I'm going to contact Raven and ask her where to meet... and whatever happens there, I'm sure everything work out in the end.  
Yup, surely nothing bad would happen. Nothing at all.  
________________________________________  
Here goes nothing.  
It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these... Kid like me should be staying inside my home. No, seriously, I've been regretting this journey as I took a stroll through the new heart of Vale, with expected reactions from the citizens... astonishment and shock, just like the last time. Some people are taking pictures with their scroll...  
But, as usual, I ignored them, since I just want to get this over with.  
I looked up to the bar sign above me, my true destination, where it will all begin.

THE GRIMM GUZZLER

This bar isn't as big as Junior's, but still very impressive looking. It was a building with two stories, painted black, white and red... just like its namesake. A bouncer was standing guard on the entrance, a big blue door. Just like how I did it in Junior's, I waved my hand to the bouncer and he let me enter.  
As the bar doesn't have the same striking impression as Junior's, I didn't bother to check out the interior surrounding me and just sat on an empty seat. I ordered a simple drink—Qrow said it would avert suspicion from me that way—while searching for any signs of Raven or any possible disguises.  
So far, I didn't see anything like her. But I saw some people staring subtly at me. Far right to my seat, there is a woman with short brown hair, brown vest and maroon pants, right side rolled up to her thigh, drinking from her glass. Far left, a man with dark blonde hair, dark-colored clothing, and one teeth missing, was talking with his friends, one with red eyepatch and the other with slicked brown hair.  
They ceased their observation on me as soon as I noticed them. However, one girl was not so subtle, and keep staring at me even I stared back at her. Violet eyes, violet hair with a pink ribbon on the left side, wearing a white top and purple dress. But her physical appearance is not what bothering me.  
That stare. It feels cold. Empty. Dead. And I felt like the girl could transmit those feelings into me, just from us staring at each other. I was just about to look at the name above her head, just as—  
Just as awaitress sets a glass with liquor and ice in front of me.  
"Oh, I didn't order this." I said to her, looking away from the violet-haired girl. "I just ordered one—"  
"From the woman upstairs. Red eyes, black hair. Rented the floor for herself." The waitress said, interrupting me politely. "Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf."  
I turned and looked up to the second floor. I saw nothing or no one there... but from the description, it must be Raven. Shrugging the feeling of apprehension, I turned back to the waitress.  
"Thanks."  
"But I went ahead and gave you top." She winked at me. "Lucky you, Mister."  
I don't know what the hell she was talking about with the bottom and top shelves, but I gave the waitress a response that I hope looks like a 'pleased smile' as she walks away. After she is gone, I looked back to the violet-haired girl, hoping to catch her name before moving upstairs... but she, too, was gone. That was... fast. Well, I guess that doesn't matter for now.  
"Alright then."  
I quickly downed my first glass, then took the second one with me, before standing up and heading to the second floor. As I began walking up the stairs, a familiar voice spoke in my head. Veritas, the ever enigmatic entity, once again inserting his presence inside my mind.  
'Jaune. Remember what I said before?'  
I resumed my walking to the second floor carefully.  
'When you tell me to do something, I must do it without hesitation.' I replied. 'Is that the one?'  
'Yes. Now is the time.'  
I keep walking up. It's going to be a while...  
'... so, what should I do?'  
I made a turn on the stairs and keep walking up. I was getting closer...  
'It's simple. Be cool, raise your hand up at shoulder level, open it, and...'  
He trailed off, but I followed the instruction to the letter. By now, I just arrived at the second floor, and I saw nobody there. Then Veritas spoke again...  
'... make a gripping motion.'  
I followed the next instruction, just as a sudden mass of darkness formed in front of me. A crimson blade emerged from that, split the air flawlessly and... caught by my waiting hand, which was making the gripping motion just in time for the blade to come. It stopped just by mere inches from my neck.  
"So, you're not a pushover after all."  
HOLY FUCK WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! I JUST CAUGHT HER SWORD WITH MY HAND IN A TOTAL ACCIDENT!  
Stepping out from behind the mass of darkness, Raven Branwen wore a totally nonchalant look as she showed herself to me, unmasked. I smiled at her as I let go of her blade, as if this kind of thing was just as light as a normal greeting. However, actually, I was dead inside. Dead scared.  
"Hei Lang." She sported an odd smirk, which sent chills over my spine. "You survived."  
I can sense her emotions as well. She's actually impressed. Not bad, huh? I'm willing to bet that she left me to my own devices against Adam because she wanted to test my capabilities... to see whether I was strong or weak, in her eyes. Veritas was right about her.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Branwen." I said, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Thank you for the warm greeting." I added, to sound more sincere... except I'm actually not.  
Yeah, thank you for almost killing me and getting me a heartattack on spot. That's really aprreciated.  
The mass of darkness behind Raven dispersed almost immediately after I said that.  
"Good afternoon to you... Huh. I didn't expect myself to say that." Raven scoffed, drawing her blade back into its sheath in one quick motion. "I clearly underestimated you. Since my student gave you quite a hard time, I thought you would be just another weakling to dispose of. Heh, I guess I'm wrong."  
Her student, huh? I know who that is, that would be...  
"You meant Adam Taurus? Well then, sorry to disappoint you, but I've already dealt with him." I said dismissively, as if the red-haired asshole was no problem for me. "Non-lethally, I assure you."  
I said the last bit because I was sensing a touch of worry from her. So... she's actually not that cruel.  
Raven stared at me for a few seconds, narrowing her red eyes. Another black mass of darkness formed next to her head, and after she glanced at it for a second, she dismissed it to nothingness, then turned back at me and nodded with aggrement.  
"Well, it appears that you are right." She said. "And you did quite a number on him."  
I could only assume that she checked on Adam's current condition using her portals, somehow...  
"I'm sorry for that." I said, bowing my head a bit. "I suppose I overdid myself..."  
"Why should you? If anything, that would only prove that you're strong and he's weak." Raven shook her head. "I'm actually more surprised that you didn't kill him. It was his intention to kill you, right?"  
I sense denial and relief! She actually cares enough about that red-haired asshole!  
"I would be lying if I said it wasn't." I shrugged. "But enough of him. Where is Tukson?"  
"Oh, I killed him."  
I crushed the glass in my hand almost instantly.  
WHAT. THE ACTUAL. FU—  
"Oh, calm down. It's a joke." Raven chuckled. "I sent him to his old home in Vacuo. He told me that he would contact you later to talk about... some business. I don't know what. And stop making that face, I'm just joking."  
That's not funny, lady! You don't make jokes about killing people!  
"You can call him if you don't believe me..." Raven smirked, putting one hand in her hips. "... or would you rather sit down and talk business, and getting this over with?" And gestured toward the nearest table and chairs with the other hand. On the table, there's her full-face mask.  
Oh god, this is going to be a tough one... I can tell...  
"Fine. The sooner, the better." I said, sighing in defeat.  
"Very well then. Come." She beckoned me to follow her steps.  
I pulled the chair that's beside her and drags it to a position across from her instead. With my hand on the back of the chair, I simply looked at her, expecting her to start the conversation. Raven rolled her eyes and moves her mask to the side. I finally sat down, hands resting on the chair's arms... and put my own mask on the table, beside hers.  
I stared at her and she stared back, both of us saying nothing. Silence reigned between us... She was staring at me a bit too intensely, and it was making me feel even more awkward than before! Why is she looking at me like that? I'm not a prey for her to eat, you know!  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Raven broke the silence, tapping her finger on the table. "Speak. I don't have all day. What did my brother have to tell me?"  
"Alright..."  
So I told her about the Fall Maiden and that Qrow would be the one to escort her later. I also told her the name of the Maiden, Amber Autumn. I made sure that I told her everything that Qrow wanted me to tell her. As I finished my story, she put her hand under her chin, clearly thinking hard.  
This went on for a while, until she looked up.  
"... I see." She finally spoke up. "Is that all?"  
"Qrow wants to exchange information with you." I said curtly. "He wants to know whether the Spring Maiden is under your protection or not."  
Raven raised her eyebrows at this, and then she sighed.  
"Of course... equivalent echange." She said, glancing at her mask briefly before turning back to me. "It can't be helped. For that question, I will give you my answer... yes, she is under my protection. In fact... I believe you just saw her downstairs. She is one of my tribe members."  
What... so that's why they are watching me... they are Raven's tribe. And one of them is the Spring Maiden... is that the girl with violet hair and eyes? I believe so... since she doesn't seem to be a regular person... there's something inside her that I felt was inhuman. And that stare... I don't know.  
"So, my hunch was right..." I mused. "Something was clearly peculiar with that girl..."  
"You would know. After all, you are the Descendant of Grimmbane, right?" Raven leaned forward, her red eyes emits a faint red light as she did so. "You claimed so before, and I didn't truly believe it... however, now I can see the undeniable proof on your hand. I suppose you really are not a Faker."  
"I can assure you that I am the genuine article, Miss Branwen."  
Just for this case, I'm not wearing a glove... so anyone could see The Mark of Grimmbane on the back of my hand, glowing with faint golden Aura. This was completely intentional on my part to flaunt it freely to the public... that might be stupid and brave at the same time, with Cang Long hot on my trail.  
"Oh, I'm not really sure about that," She said, rolling her eyes. "That glowing Mark and the rare Aura color must be some sort of trick. I'm not sure whether to believe you or not."  
What... wait... that tone... is she being sarcastic? Is she trying to joke around? That doesn't fit her character from what I've seen so far...  
"Heh, what with that look? First time seeing or making a woman joke?" Raven snorted. "If it is the case, you've been living a very boring life. What an inexperienced man you are, Hei Lang."  
That was a very cruel stab to my pride. I tried not to twitch my eye in annoyance, but failing to do so.  
"Please... do not assume my inadequacy. It is not true." I said slowly, as to not letting the annoyance seep into my voice. "I'm just trying to make sure that you believe me, Miss Branwen. I am—"  
"Raven." She cut me off.  
"... pardon?" I gaped a bit, confused.  
"Just call me Raven... drop all the formalities, would you?"  
I'm not sure how to react to this... not that I know how to act around a girl or a woman either, but for Raven it's kinda difficult. Her moods are swinging around, and I don't know how to deal with that. But Veritas told me to play along with her game... or whatever it was, so I think I will do that.  
"Very well... Raven." I said. "... does that sound better for you?"  
"Yes, much better." Raven sighed. "Anyway, Hei Lang... Have Qrow told you about his little group of people? The one group that would ensure the safety of the people of Remnant AND the Maidens?"  
Why would she ask that? Does it have anything to do with our information exchange?  
"Not... much." I answered. "And as little information as it was... he told me to keep it secret from anyone, except from just a selected few. Even though it would benefit the people if they tell more people about it... honestly, I don't understand why they have to keep it absolutely secret."  
Raven's lips curled up, forming a smirk on her face.  
"Good, you are thinking. That means you are not a mere puppet for them to use." Raven said, leaned forward once more to me. "Let me tell you this, Hei Lang. Their leader... The Wizard, he is not the man Qrow thinks he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him and staying on his side."  
I don't even know this 'Wizard' that Raven was talking about, so I was wondering what kind of man he really is. But he sounds like a dangerous man...  
"I would know. I trusted him once too... but then I learned the truth." Raven sneered in disgust. "He was a repulsive, callous old man that would discard everything for greater good. Even his own ideals."  
Why is this story sounds kinda familiar in my mind... discarded ideals...  
"Let me tell you one more thing, Hei Lang. Beacon would fall... and The Wizard would fail." Raven spoke slowly, as if making sure that I truly understood what she meant. "It would come to pass, and everything would happen because HIS fault... His mistakes, I knew about it. So, Hei Lang..."  
She stood up, and offering me her hand.  
"I'm giving you a choice. Come with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can survive this way. Or... you can go back to Qrow and join The Wizard's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others." Her voice was unusually gentle for some reason. "That is your own choice. Your call. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"  
God, I still don't know anything about the war between 'The Wizard' and Salem, and honestly I could care less. I have... my own thoughts to worry about, at least for now.  
I was wondering if she was really offering me an option to live safely with her. I can still sense her emotions, and there's no deceit and manipulation from her. I can only sense honesty and sincerity from her... but I can't. I have people waiting for me, and I'm certainly not going to leave them.  
"I have to decline." I said finally. "That is really touching, Raven, and I appreciate that... but I'm not going to leave the people I promised to protect. I will not run away when things gets too hard... and I'm not going to sacrifice anyone, even if it's impossible. It was my words... and I intend to make good of it. Forgive me for refusing your kind offer."  
Raven fell silent. She was staring at me quietly and sharply with her red eyes like a... well, raven.  
What to do when a woman was staring you down silently like this... hell, I don't freaking know.  
"... hmph. You sure are an interesting man. If you survived until then, maybe I..."  
I blinked at that. I didn't hear that wrong, did I? Did she just call me... interesting?  
"... excuse me?"  
She ignored my confusion completely and instead walked around the table, approaching me. I almost reached for a weapon in my Inventory, and stopped when I didn't sense any bloodlust or killing intent from her. What I sense from her was... what is this? A warm feeling just like what I felt from Blake...  
Strange.  
Reaching down in a sudden, Raven placed a hand on my cheek. No kidding. Now I actually felt like I was blushing, but it was mostly mitigated by the fact that both of us began to glow with our respective Aura. Mine was black and mostly white while Raven was red with black outline. And...  
Just few seconds after we made contact, I realized that she was transferring some of her Aura while taking some of mine... I heard that transferring Aura was a basic level of the technique of Aura manipulating, and most of Huntsman and Huntress in training could do that without problem.  
The difference between the basic technique and this, was that Raven was taking some of my Aura as well... so, in other words, we are exchanging Aura? The foreign Aura feels more... energizing, and obviously different than my own. I was expecting Raven's Aura to feel cold, but no. It was hot.  
As Raven removed her hand from my cheek and looked at me as if expecting something better from me, I just realized how stupid my face must be in the whole sequence. And red too.  
"What did... you... do?" I asked, starting to feel dumb.  
"I established a 'connection' with you." Raven said simply. "Now I can use my Semblance, [The Gate of Skye] on you... you see, my 'connection' could only be established by exchanging Aura. That is what I did."  
"Oooh..." I said, feeling even dumber.  
I was feeling so high, I'm tripping every balls that I have right now. Why Gamer's Mind isn't working ... oooooh.  
Oh, that face... she looks really beautiful! Just as beautiful as Yang. Oh, what I'm saying, she's her mother, of course she'll be as pretty as her daughter! You are an idiot, Jaune. Look at that skin, so pale, white and flawless... and those crimson red eyes. They look familiar! Ohh...  
Oh, and my eyes couldn't help but glance towards more... impressive and mature aspects of her body. Look at those great twin bazoo—  
SNAP!  
I blinked and regained my sanity just as Raven snapped her fingers in front of my face. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I instantly turned away from her. I CAN'T be an awkward little boy when I'm Hei Lang! That would ruin the greatest image I've been building for AGES! All my effort would fall apart like they were nothing! Why I have to become the butt of every joke here and there? Noooo!  
"I can't believe this. You are high on my Aura just now..." Raven chuckled. "Talk about something interesting... that you have in yourself. I know you have it, but I can't seem to 'put my finger' on it..."  
A rather... strange smirk appeared on her face as she closed in for the second time, placed a finger on... my chest and ran it down very slowly. I can feel her breath now... I was afraid and excited at the same time. I don't want this to happen, yet I was expecting it to happen...  
"Figuratively, I mean..." She whispered. "No need to resist..."  
"Why should I resist?" I tried to sound very cocky in a desperate attempt to get her away from me, but it failed miserably. Raven didn't even avert her gaze from my body, instead giving me another husky whisper.  
"Yes... why should you resist?"  
Her eyes were gleaming as she glanced over my body with another smirk. My attempts aren't working. My brain is screaming 'no' over and over again, but my body says otherwise... as Raven put her hands on my shoulder and smirked even wider... no, she's smiling. It looks... really... better on her...  
I admit that her sudden change in demeanor was really starting to weird me out, like she was a totally different person. The flirting, the brashness... it doesn't fit her previous character, but somehow I was liking it more this way. While it made me uncomfortable, I began to feel myself... getting harder.  
My brain, why must you betray me? I know where this is going! I...  
This is wrong. I know this is wrong. But I don't feel like denying myself and Raven this...  
"Despite your bravado, you can't really deal with something like this... How cute." Raven whispered sweetly in my ear. She was on my lap now, and her whispering only serves to make a chill run down my spine and... make myself even harder than before. It was poking her—  
"Well, well, well... is that a sword in your pocket or are you just so happy to see me?"  
I feel my heart beating faster than it ever was at Raven's teasing.  
"Raven—ah—didn't mean to—uh—do that—um, I—"  
I found my stupid stuttering cease to exist in my throat when Raven grabbed me by the collar of my coat and slammed her lips onto mine.  
My eyes widened and my brain nearly stopped, my mental defenses suddenly ceasing their function. I can't believe this is happening... but it IS happening!  
Is this real? She's kissing me?The woman who nearly cut my head off is kissing me? Holy...  
I was restless for a few seconds. However, all the panic and worry in me melted away eventually, and were replaced by bliss. I began to kiss her back. Now, I was certain that doing this kind of thing is probably gonna come back and bite me in the ass later. But well, what can you do, eh?  
This is not something that can be happening to me everyday... an admittably beautiful and hot older woman, for some reason want to make out with me? This is just something out of adult fictions that I've occasionally read. I think I'm going to take my chances... whatever awaits me in the future.  
I sense a feeling of victory from Raven as she flung her amrs around my neck, which I responded by... taking a hold of her waist. She inserted her tongue into my mouth, and sucking my lips in fervor. Our tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths, as we began to moan a little bit.  
She pulled back for a second, adjusting her position on my lap a bit... so that my crotch was touching her... something soft and wet behind her clothes. I think I knew what it is. I swallowed and tried to say something, but interrupted by her attaching her lips to mine once again. And...  
During our... make-out session, I can feel her rubbing herself up against my erection.  
Holy Oum...  
It feels really good and it's just getting better and better, but then Raven suddenly separated from me, for the second time. A thin trail of saliva being the only thing that connected us. As I stared at her with confusion, she just smiled and wiped her chin. Her eyes, now half-shut, they look so... dreamy.  
I still can't believe this is really happening right now...  
"What a cute kid, you really are inexperienced..." Raven shook her head, chuckling. "I suppose we'll have to fix that really soon... hehehe..." She cooed, her hands moving to—what.  
She started undoing the waist strap of her kimono. I was sputtering a bit, but ultimately fell silent when seeing the woman's bare essentials revealed underneath her skimpy samurai outfit. Her scantily strewn lingerie was lacy and decorated in a similar crimson and black color scheme that her outfit bore. What's more was that her bra might as well have been invisible because it's transparent texture gave me the full view of her pink nipples.  
Praise to all that is beautiful... oooh... Oum Almighty...  
Her breasts themselves were easily the same size as Yang's if not a little bigger. But... that's kinda obvious since they're mother and daughter after all. That means good, since I was getting even harder right now. Her thong of course matched the bra in both color scheme and especially the material texture, and I witness the sight of her small pubic hair patch through the black cloth.  
Man, I am such a good observer sometimes.  
"Like what you see?" Raven commented, smirking at the lack of coherent reaction from me. "That's right, Hei Lang. We are going to have so much fun today... and this is really happening. Savor this moment... and don't ever forget."  
I nodded dumbly as she undid the straps of her bra to let it fall to the floor, then grabbing both sides of my face. Raven's kimono opened wide enough letting her breasts out into full display for me. Her slender arms and legs still wore the leather wrappings... not entirely naked, but it was enticing and sexy at the same time.  
"Let's have fun... together."  
Raven cooed, hunching over to capture me in another deep tongue-laced kiss. I admit I was a little inexperienced in this kind of thing, but I was me. If anything, I learn fast! I tried to match her tongue wrestling with just as much fervor as her, but she doesn't look like she want to lose in this.  
She stayed dominant. She was aggressively coiling her tongue over mine while also stroking the sides of my face with both her hands. I knew what she wanted, it scared and excited me at the same time. You could say it... fills me with a whole different kind of determination.  
She continued inhaling and sucking in my breath with her own, both warm and heated and rapidly curling tongues over one another in a heated make out. All the while my hands just went down instinctively to her hips cupping her buttocks underneath her kimono. They are so soft... and firm.  
Her breasts pressed against my clothed chest due to our proximity, but then, as if it just occured to her, Raven pulled herself off my mouth and worked her hands all over my chest. My coat and undershirt were in the way so hastily she unbuckled each piece of fabric and tossed them away, one by one.  
Her gloved hands traced up my chest feeling up every part of my frame and gave me another smile, prompting me to look on at her in anticipation. What is she going to do next—  
Raven shifted herself and lowered her head to where her face met with my pecs, her lips made contact with one while she tenderly stroked the other. I was quietly shaking, the pleasant sensation keeps building on due to her expert treatments, but what really sent my bliss skyrocketing was when Raven's tongue came out and slowly licked up my chest seductively.  
I tried, tried so hard not to make too much noise at the pure pleasure, but then my girly voice gave out. Well, there goes my pride. At least this made Raven satisfied, so I'm not complaining...  
She continued gingerly licking and kissing around my chest until her head found its way back to my jaw. She took my face in her hands and forcefully pried my lips open and leaned closer so she could capture my tongue with her lips to suck it into her mouth.  
My tongue is melting. My brain is melting. She lowered her eyes to close while she held onto my head while she sucked on my tongue with hastening vigor. I literally couldn't think of anything else.  
Her breasts squished against my exposed chest and with her body currently shifting along mine, I felt them brushe back and forth against my skin. Whatever this is... feels incredible! Indescribable!  
Raven eventually detached from my gasping mouth a third time and looked down at me with a smile on her then grabbed ahold of my pants and underwear, then pulled them down and revealed my thing... um, erection in all its full glory. Raven didn't say anything, simply staring at it with a strange gleam in her eyes. I don't know whether she's impressed or not...  
Then she swallowed, as if seeing a delicious treat before her eyes.  
"Let's just go to the main course..." She was suddenly breathing heavily. "I can't wait. I can't wait..."  
She arranged herself that she was on top of me, pulled her panties aside and revealed a fleshy hole behind it. "Don't worry, Hei Lang." She began with a husky tone in her voice shifting herself to where her quivering pussy hovered just above my dick. "As this is your first time... you don't have to do anything."  
"Let me... take care of... this." She concluded, lowering her hips inch by inch down onto my hardened tool. Her juicy tight snatch enveloped my member bit by bit till she reached the hilt thus completing insertion. "Aaaa...!"  
"Aaauuu...yes! This sensation, this pleasure, ooooh...!" She hollered out slowly grinding her hips back and forth.  
"This is what I've been waiting for...oooh, ahh!" She cried out gyrating herself on my crotch.  
Myhead arched back, upon feeling the blissful sensation of the mother's vice like opening taking all of my tool inside. Her hands placed themselves on my bare torso, Raven's eyes closed with her mouth agape in bliss as she rode me for all my worth... not that I mind. I just became... a real man.  
As for me, I felt like I was in heaven, and just this once... I didn't want to question the morality of this situation that I was in. Not that I have the fortune in having it happen to me anyway. I'm just going to enjoy this woman's lust addled advance for all it was, even if she happened to be... Yang's mother.  
Her tits bounced and her body rocked with me grabbing her hips to thrust up against her bucking body. The two had continued on like this for what felt like forever, both being sweaty and having their clothes hang off them. We were so lost in pleasure that we abandoned all pretense and restraint.  
My head knelt forward to capture one of Raven's breasts in my mouth, my lips pulled her left nipple in to tenderly suck on it, this apparently elated Raven's body much more so than I thought. It went without saying that her breasts were her sensitive spots... I kept that in mind.  
I kept one hand at her back to keep my upper half close to her chest as she continued bucking against my lap, and bounced on my dick. If there was one word that I could use to describe my current predicament, it would be... heaven. Her grip on me was so tight and felt so good as she rode me.  
I was half-expecting this to be a dream, where I would wake up and find myself alone. But it wasn't happening... so this was obviously real, right? Right?  
"Heh... you know... for someone who, ohh... who acts like, ah, they're a... a complete... virgin... ah..." Raven spoke, clearly trying to keep her cool, but failing. "You seem to be... ah, natural at your... ah... first time... you're good..."  
"Thanks for the compliment." I said simply through gritted teeth, before I grabbed her by her sides, lifting myself up, and pulled her into another kiss. Another make-out session. With her riding me and the feeling of her huge mounds pressed against my chest, I was barely able to think anymore. Raven was dominating me in our kiss, not that I have anything against it.  
However, an idea just popped up in my head, as if someone was whispering it to me. Just as Raven paused for a second to catch her breath, I took the control from her and began furiously pound into her. If her extremely excited moans were anything to go by, she doesn't mind nor care at all.  
"Ah—yes! More! Harder! Faster!"  
After a while, I started to feel something hot in my loins. The tightness of her pussy and the strange feeling of watching her huge breasts bouncing up and down was becoming too much for even me. "Raven, I... I can't hold back much longer. I'm going to...!"  
A loud gasp came out.  
"Ahh...Oooh yes! I-I'm almost there too!" Raven hollered out. She arched herself back and wrapped her arms around me, her thighs clamped hard on my hips just as her grip tightened and convulsed on my appendage. "Coming! Coming! I'm going to...!"  
This was it!  
I felt the pussy muscles of Raven Branwen clamp down hard on my dick, obviously desperate to milk me for everything I had to offer. I have no objection. My climax hit me like a brick wall in the same time Raven's hit hers...  
And now, both of us were entwined in a collective orgasm.  
Raven nestled her head against the right side of my shoulder and bit it down hard while her pussy gushed and clenched on my meat. We both felt each other, my dick jerking wildly inside her pussy sending rope after rope of sperm into her depths, and she moaned as her womb being filled to the brim.  
After a short while of non-stop cumming Raven opened her eyes and stared into my eyes with a serene smile. I don't know what is the meaning behind this smile, nor I have the time or energy to ponder about that. I don't think it really matters anyway...  
"... heh, I knew I made the right choice."  
She mused, leaning forward to capture my mouth with hers for another steamy kiss.  
Meanwhile, as my dick spurted a little bit more seed inside her womb, the realization dawned in.  
Oh no... what have I done...?  
My mind raced after returning from the haze of lust I was in. I felt that I might have made a mistake with accepting Raven's advance on me, but Oum help that I can't really deny her at this point. Not with those crimson eyes peering into my soul, pleading that I fulfill its owner's desires.  
"How about it... want to go for more...?"  
I'm sorry, Yang. I just did it with your mother...  
"... sure."  
I'm such a literal motherfucker.


	24. Interlude IV: The Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I will be always watching you, partner.

It was watching and observing. It never sleeps. It never rests.

Deep down, inside the mind of the individual who calls himself 'hero of justice', an inhuman presence was watching the progress of its host. He was walking inside the rather unremarkable bar, then sat on a seat and orders a drink to avert any suspicion towards him. It didn't give him any advice on doing so, but it was clever for him to do so, thinking for himself. It approves of free will he just demonstrated.

That's a wonderful idea. We don't need any puppets running around, do we?

The host was looking around the bar. He noticed some individuals that weren't there just for drinking, just like him. They do not stand out... except one presence, who, for particular, seemed to give him a different reaction. Same goes for it, it was intrigued as for how the [Key] for [Creation] be here?  
That could only meant that the rogue woman who separated herself from The Wizard's cabal had already got her hands on [The Spring]. It was also intrigued as to how, for the woman who craves so much power, didn't even try to take the power for herself. In another world, maybe that woman would take the power for a flimsy excuse of 'giving mercy' to the one she deems weak. But in this one? This is certainly new. This is truly interesting.  
It could wait for the answer to reveal itself... or it could take the answer with its power. But it would certainly opt for the former, as it would be far more interesting. To quote someone with the same sick sense of humor as it, 'it would be more fun that way'. So it chose to back down and watch... for now.

It was watching. It was observing.

Now, the host was heading towards the stair to the second floor. Now this was an important thing for it to focus its attention to. Any blunder, any mistake that its host could possibly do, it would end up very bad for them both. It has to keep him alive, again. He could ease up its boredom for being buried so long, and would continue to do so. He has to amuse it more. It needs stimulation for excitement.

Because, what a soulless being could do to keep itself whole?

It spoke with the voice of its host, not willing to reveal its true 'voice' to him just yet. Too soon. For now, it settles with copying its host's own voice when he was in his little disguise. It was also copying his disguised form when it showed up in his mind. When it reveal its true form, the boy sure will be shocked for his life...  
Do not worry, its true form is something that humans can easily grasp. Not going to break their minds.  
It gave its host the careful instruction to save his life from a curious woman's blade. His hand raised, unconsciously caught the crimson blade like it was a mere stick of wood.  
Through the [Nous Anima] that the boy had in his soul, it feels the curious and surprised gaze of the swordwoman from behind the portal of darkness, and it smirks widely at her triumphantly, despite her incapable of sensing it inside him. She's not [The Summer], after all.

Only [The Summer] and two other beings could sense it.

Meanwhile, its host was truly frightened inside. He could hide his fear from outside with his bravado, but he can't hide anything from it. It was just observing the conversation between its host and the woman without interrupting its host as usual, perfectly content to just watch and let everything unfold.  
It found something interesting. Just like before, it can sense the emotions from the swordwoman. Her emotions was changing throughout the conversation with the boy. First, it was still her surprise and fascination for the boy's feats for surviving the whole ordeal with her student, the red-haired Faunus.  
It felt that something primal just awakened inside the woman's body as she gazed at the boy. Oh. This is interesting.  
Then, her emotions quickly changed into some kind of concern for her student, who was badly beaten and injured by the boy's raging fury. It had to admit, even it was surprised with his reactions when the red-haired Faunus stabbed the cat Faunus without remorse. His emotion was volatile, and it felt the need to let him release everything inside him. It turned the [Gamer's Mind] off, if only briefly.  
That is the proof that his host would be interesting to keep alive for much longer. He is interesting.  
Back to the woman's student... the red-haired Faunus doesn't seem to remember her, even after seeing her portals before his eyes. Did something tamper with his mind or memory on purpose? Or did he repress the memories of his teacher deliberately? It could find out the answer now if it wants, but it digress. Instantly knowing everything is not interesting... it does not want dullness and boredom.

It was still watching. It was still observing.

The woman was having so much fun with teasing the boy, even while they were talking about serious matters like the [Maidens], [Grimmbane], and [The Wizard] along with his little shady cabal. It can't blame her, though... the boy was wearing his heart on his sleeve, even when he's trying to be so calm and confident. He was the true opposite from [The Wizard]... its previous host.

It smiles. Finally, someone who is not completely secretive. Someone with a small and honest soul.

The conversation went on. If it had eyebrows, it would have raised one when the woman offered the boy to join her tribe. It was a genuine and sincere offer. No forcing, no blackmailing. Just a warning, if the boy keeps trusting [The Wizard] and his little cabal, he would fight a losing battle. There's some merit from her words... but not all of it was truly right. Her perspective are a bit skewed.  
The woman is too pessimistic and cynical for her own good. She was also hypocritical, and she needs someone to call her out on it. It was about send another influx of information to the boy's head about what she's done with her tribe, proving that their way are still wrong... but then the boy answered with an answer of his own. Which sounds very intriguing for it.  
He's not going to leave the people he promised to protect... which is actually so many people that he promised to protect. He will not run away when things get too hard... which is actually always true for him. He always got the worst of the problem for him... and he's not running away. He always faced the problems head-on and came out on the top.  
And most importantly, he was not going to sacrifice anyone, even if it's really impossible. Such a fragile dream and ideals, shining brightly with outstanding radiance of his soul. His soul was beautiful, even it was for a second. And it was certain that the beauty of his soul didn't escape the woman too. She noticed. Good for her.  
And here comes the interesting part. It smirked with amusement as the raven-haired woman stepped closer to the boy, causing him to panic slightly. As expected from a total virgin... it was hoping that he would change that status really soon. Hence its advice about stamina and everything related to girls. If something interesting were to happen now, it has to offer support for him!  
The woman was staring intently at the boy. Quietly, sharply... she observed the boy with undivided attention. She was considering him for... something. Judging him for his qualities that she had seen so far. Her emotions flared wildly inside... the boy was actually turning the woman on. It didn't even do anything, it's all about the boy! He's a natural player!

It was shaking with anticipation as the woman stepped closer to the boy, and... exchanged her Aura with his. To establish a 'connection' with him, as she put it. That is... a bit disappointing, but beggars can't be choosers. Maybe it was impossible to hook up with a woman in one night after all. Well—  
Then something unexpected just happened.  
Its host... Jaune was high on her Aura! It was natural and common that two indviduals would feel even more intimate after exchanging Aura, but with Jaune's case, this was even better! Her Aura, if put more bluntly, serves as a powerful 'stimulant'. It's definitely because she's too strong for him.  
And power is the ultimate aphrosidiac. Living beings loves to be with a more powerful being.  
It like where this is going, very much. The woman just decided to go along with his 'drunkness' and went overboard. She seduced him with the techniques only experienced women could muster, and against that, the boy was totally helpless. His disguise, his manner and composure, all forgotten.  
However... despite all that, his mind still refuses to let everything go wild. Poor virgin still had his defenses, however little and insignificant they were. His mind argues that this is wrong, and they shouldn't be doing this. All that moral bullshit. However, it has other plan since it had come to this...

No, partner...?

... oh. I see.

How curious. He must have misunderstood.

SINCE WHEN HE WAS THE ONE IN CONTROL?

... well, maybe he IS now. But...  
After all, it was the one who kept him alive, it was always the one.  
For some time ago, before that, and before that...  
For two years ago. The White Snake.  
For four years ago. The Black Mud.  
For six years ago. The Great Fire.  
It was the one who kept Jaune Arc alive, all this time...  
Therefore, it turned off the [Gamer's Mind] once again, leaving the boy to his own devices.  
Have fun, Partner. I will be watching you as always.


	25. Soul Crushing Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... the story of my life. Full of regrets.

-Mistral, Four Years Ago-  
That place was used to be a forest. Full of life and the sound of its creatures, a perfect example of nature. However, now it was no black shadows were creeping and hurdling together. Uncountable pair of yellowish-red eyes were glowing in hate and bloodlust towards their prey.  
Meanwhile, surrounded by the spiral of black shadows, three figures stood by in the middle. Well, one of them was shaking in fear, due to his inexperience of dealing with enemies of this magnitude. The two others, however, standing ready to fight them off with their respective weapon in their grasp.  
This was nothing for them. The horde around them were just the young ones, the easiest ones to deal with. However, the further the horde goes, the older ones are also waiting and bidding their time. What confuses them was that they seemed to come out of nowhere before they tried to ambush them.  
As professional Huntresses, they would have to investigate whatever caused this peculiar event and stop it before it was too late. However, with their youngest sibling with them, they don't want to risk doing something that would jeopardize his well-being. He is their top priority and nothing else could change that.  
"We have to break through." One of them said, her long, braided blonde hair fluttering in the air. "We can't fight freely with him here. I'll clear the way and then you take him away somewhere else!"  
The other one, a taller woman with golden blonde hair tied up in an ornate bun, simply nodded as she kept the cowering figure from being attacked by one of the shadows around them. He was just here to go to a picnic with his sisters, why it had to go wrong somewhere in the road? He didn't ask for this...  
"Don't worry, Jaune. You'll be fine." The first figure said to him, casting a side glance to him. "Big Sister will protect you. Always." She smiled.  
"And me as well." The second figure added, wrapping her arm around the boy. "No harm is going to get you while we're here. I promise."  
As the boy meekly nodded, the first figure made her decision, unsheathing her silver sword from her sides with a flourish, and began to walk forward, towards the seemingly endless horde of black abominations. Meanwhile, the second figure stays in her place,pulling the boy closer with one hand and gripping an ornate-looking dagger with the other.  
"Awaken, my phantasm."  
The first figure whispered to her sword as if it was something sentient.  
"Defend my brethren, my blade! God is here with me!"  
Then, she began to chant as she lifted her sword over her head, stepping forward with one feet.  
"Luminosite Eternelle!"  
Blinding white light shines upon them, repelling the black beasts of anonymity from their immediate vicinity and shielding them from harm.  
However, in the distance, a dark presence was observing them carefully. If it had any eyes, it would say that it was watching them, but now it was just a huge puddle of blackened mud. Its physical form had already broken by its own creator, now it was just a mere shadow of its former self. It scoffed.  
It wants to return to its former form and wreak havoc in this pointless world. It needs to do it, that was its purpose. But it was patient... It had already waited for more than one thousand years, so what's five or six more? Its plans are already in motion, and this one particular event was just another stepping stone to restore itself...  
I'll make the world reap what it sow, and plunge it into eternal darkness. I am...  
Then, it began to slowly worm its way towards the blinding light. Just a little more...

"I am All the World's Evil."  
________________________________________  
-Arc Residence, Present Time-  
She had to restrain the urge to yell at the slurring voice that she was having a conversation with.  
"... he's been away for a while. It's over, uh... six hours now? Dunno what he's doing right now."  
Her yellow eyes were twitching in annoyance and frustration. How could he talk about her brother's safety like that? This is not a trivial matter! For her, it was a top-priority question that had to be taken seriously! But this man is so non-chalantly talking about this matter...  
"... I see. If you see my brother, please tell him to return home. My sister are quite worried for him."  
"Huh, yeah, yeah, I guess I'll do that."  
After hearing a non-comittal grunt from the other end of her scroll, Verte Arc closed the connection. That old crow always gets on her nerves... she sighed. Noire and Claire won't stand a chance to keep calm against his attitude, but she was different from them. Even though she isn't the oldest around, she has to be the one who keeps the composure between the siblings.  
Noire was indifferent to most things, but always gets heated up whenever Jaune is involved in any way. Claire is the personification of a wrathful lightning, lashing out on her own whims. Blanche was pure... as pure as a white lily, with all her innocence and naivety.  
Bleurie was... she could say, a bit too childish for her age and so stubborn that nobody could change her way of thinking. Rose was... well, she was never the healthiest one, but her loyalty to her siblings would always ensure that everybody takes care of her. Rouge was a bit self-centered and dramatic, but she was far from uncaring for the others. Then... there's herself.  
She personally would consider herself a woman of art and culture. Conducting herself everyday with composure and imperturbability, she is the one who would be called 'cool big sis' who takes care of everything. Even though technically Noire is the oldest...  
"Sister, I brought the news from Signal Academy—"  
She opened her brother's room, only to find her older sister walking back and forth, fuming anxiously. There are faint wisps of black flame around her hands as Noire Arc fidgeted around, gritting her teeth and snarling. Verte just sighed at this. To think that she's the older one between them...  
"Sister, what is wrong this time?" She asked.  
As if just realized that her younger sister was there, Noire jumped in surprise, then turned to her. After some silence, she just continued walking back and forth, causing Verte to raise her eyebrows.  
"I felt it, Verte. Something is wrong with Jaune. My sense can feel it. I knew it. I knew it, Verte." She mumbled, putting one hand on her head and clutching it as if having a severe headache. "There is just something wrong. I felt the disturbance in his Aura! Something is wrong! WRONG!"  
She began to stomp around erratically, black flames were flickering wildly around her body. Odd veins were popping on various parts of her face, but the most notable were the ones on her cheeks. If she keeps going like this, she'll accidently burn their brother's room without realizing until it's too late. And when she comes to her senses later on, she would deeply regret it.  
That wouldn't do. So Verte has to stop it.  
"Calm down, Sister."  
"How can I CALM DOWN?!" Noire growled. "You don't know what I felt! It's TORTURING ME!"  
Noire's hands were clenching on her sides, her body shaking uncontrollably. Verte just sighed. Her sister and her short temper... as to not trigger her sister's ire further, she kept silent and said nothing.  
Don't get her wrong. She was quite worried for her brother too. They have tried calling his scroll too, but no response. This has been going on for the past few hours. Verte wonders what was their brother was doing right now... but it was certainly not a danger for his life or anything like that.  
Which is why Noire was slightly on edge now. If there wasn't a danger, then the strange fluctuation in Jaune's Aura was caused by something else. She has an inkling of what it is, and she was sure Noire was aware of it as well. However, neither of them want to acknowledge it as a possibility. No way.  
There's no way their sweet little brother would be having—  
"Where do you think you are going, Sister?"  
Noire just walked past Verte, stomping around with black flames still sizzling on her hands. Veins still running on her cheeks, along with occasional twitchs of her finger, are obvious signs that the oldest child of Arc family weren't... thinking straight, to put it mildly.  
Verte couldn't see her sister's eyes from where she stood, but she had the feeling that she doesn't need to.  
"... I can't take this anymore. I'm going out. I'm going to find him." Noire said, clenching her hands. "And IF I see any bitch around him, I'm going to BURN her to ashes and cinders. No questions."  
Noire was completely serious, no doubt about it. This was the point where Verte had to put her foot down... it has to stop now.  
Before she could walk further, Verte gently put her hand on Noire's shoulder, calming her down and holding her from going to an aimless venture. She saw anger and jealousy in her yellow eyes, but at least she's still listening to reason. Verte could understand those feelings, but she had more control.  
Thanks to the strange... incident four years ago, they both have a new ability that proven itself useful. Noire can detect any fluctuations in Jaune's Aura, no matter how far they are apart, and Verte can detect Jaune's location from his Aura... with a near-perfect accuracy. Why it should be Jaune, though?  
That... would be a story for another day.  
"Please leave this to me, Sister." Verte smiled. "I knew his current location. It would be beneficial for both of us to let me handle this one on my own. Trust me, Sister."  
"Why I can't go with you, Verte?" Noire huffed, breathing the air through her teeth . "I'm sure I can help handling that bitch, whoever that is." Black flames are crackling on her hands... and her fingers were twitching uncontrollably, again.  
"I am quite certain that whoever this bitchyou are referring to, she is already long gone by now." Verte shook her head, stepping ahead to block Noire's way. "Rest assured, Sister... I'll make sure that Jaune comes back to us in one piece. You will have to simply stay here and wait."  
"But—"  
"Someone have to welcome our sisters when they get home. They should be here anytime soon." Verte smiled again, patting her sister's shoulder with every affection she could muster. "That is your role as the big sister. Right, Noire?"  
Well. If there's anything she could do for Noire right now, it would be maintaining her role as the big lady of this family. As for herself, she would be her supporter from the shadows, where nobody would see her. That is her role, and that is all.  
Noire's eyes softened. The dark feelings are still there, but now it has slightly subsided...  
"Alright. I'll leave it to you, Verte."  
She smiled.  
"Please bring him back home safely."  
With a firm nod, Verte took off.  
________________________________________  
-Few moments later, back with Jaune-  
At first, it was only darkness around me, but then everything changed in an instant.  
I saw a memory that isn't mine, but displayed in my sight as if I was the owner of that memory.  
I was wearing a mask, and I saw everything around me from the eye visors of the mask.  
My hand reached for my sword in my waist, and in one swift move, slashing the air. Darkness, laced with crimson around the edges, appeared in front of me. Putting the sword back to its sheath, I stepped into the darkness without hesitation, as if already knew what's in the other side of it.  
In an instant, I stepped out of the darkness, and into a room. It was large room on the presumably second floor of a house with an angled roof sloping away from the doorway. A bed is pushed against the wall opposite the doorway, decorated with yellow pillow cases and a throw blanket. Between the beds is a bedside table topped by a lamp.  
The bed has a set of drawers and a wooden desk with shelving built above it, containing a few books, with a single chair. And on that bed, someone was sleeping, safe and sound. Feeling a relief that isn't mine, I stepped closer to the bed without a sound, and stopped on the side of the bed.  
I looked at her.  
I fully recognize the person who was sleeping on the bed. I recognize that bright face, and that blonde hair. I slowly began to reach towards her face, my hand almost in contact with her cheek...  
She groaned softly, causing me to pull my hand back, as to not wake her, but she didn't actually wake up.  
My hand reached down to her again, but this time I moved at a snail's pace, tentatively reaching for the sleeping blonde. This time, she didn't even stir. I stroked the blonde's cheek in loving, caring way before I reached up and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"Congratulations on being accepted on Signal, Yang." I spoke with a voice that isn't mine, whispering softly to her. "I don't approve of you destroying the test's punching device, but I should expect that from you. You are Tai's daughter, after all. Always brash." I let out a soft chuckle.  
I took off my mask.  
"I'm proud of you, dear. You've become strong."  
I leaned closer to her and placed a small, light kiss on her forehead before stepping back.  
Then, putting my mask back, I unsheathed my sword again and slashed the air, creating the crimson laced darkness before me. As I sheathed my sword back and walked through the portal, I delivered some last parting words to the blonde sleeping on the bed.  
"Once again, I'm very proud of the woman you've become, Yang..."  
I spared one last look at her.  
"My beautiful little Sun Dragon."  
The portal closed off, and darkness engulfed me.  
...  
I opened my eyes, very slowly.  
I was lying on the floor, wiping the sweats off my face and my everything. Everything around me smells strange. There's an odd scent in the room...  
How did I end up like this, please don't ask. That doesn't really matter. What truly matters is... what was that dream? The dream was so vivid that I was almost convinced that it was my own memory which I saw, but it's clearly not. I knew it was Raven's memories from the moment she spoke.  
That blonde girl I saw in that memory is undoubtedly Yang. No argument there.  
But why did I see that? I mean, you don't normally see someone else's memories. How can I possibly do that? I don't even have my true Semblance unlocked yet, so that could possibly be my potential Semblance. Maybe. What else do I have? I just had The Gamer from Veritas and then there's...  
Nous Anima.  
Yeah, I think that might be the case. Nous Anima was a power that depends on the bond that the user made with another person's soul. Getting to know others is the key of strengthening the Nous Anima... the power of understanding other's soul to make them and myself stronger, at least that's what I knew.  
So, in short, getting physically intimate with someone else and seeing their memories are some of the many ways to get stronger? That is a weird-ass power, if you ask me.  
Thankfully nobody asked me. And—  
I blinked as I realized the situation I've gotten myself into. That's right, Raven and I just... fucked. Literally. We really did it. What have I gotten myself into—

Your closeness with Raven Branwen has been greatly increased!  
Your Charm and Charisma has been greatly increased!  
You have obtained 10 Status Points!  
You have obtained a new skill! [Kissing] skill was created!  
You have obtained a new skill! [Carnal Overdrive] skill was created!  
You have obtained a new skill! [Fornicaras] skill was created!  
By proving that you are a real man, you have acquired the new title [Not A Virgin Anymore]!  
Achievement [Becoming An Adult] has been reached! All Status Increased by 5! HP and MP has been increased by 500!

'What the fuck are these?' I mentally muttered, looking at those blue screens with disgust.  
Deep in my mind, a very familiar chuckle echoed. I know very well whom it belonged to...  
'These are your rewards for your hard work.' Veritas's voice echoed inside my mind. 'Great job. I really enjoyed watching that. Living creatures with soul are so interesting!'  
'You're trolling me all this time, aren't you?'  
'No, no, no... something that one did to other individual could only be called 'trolling' if the other party was put on disadvantage or humiliation. You clearly enjoyed it, so that doesn't count as trolling.'  
... damn, that logic is so sound I don't know what to say!  
'Seriously?Veritas, why are you torturing me like this?'I facepalmed. 'I don't know what I should do after this! Please give me some time to think for myself!'  
'You don't have to think anything about it, Jaune.' Veritas spoke calmly, his voice filled with approval. 'The most important thing is you have proven yourself as a MAN. You're not just a BOY anymore. Just roll with it and everything will be perfectly fine.'  
'How so?'  
I sat up on the floor. I failed to see how that would help me with my current condition... you know what condition that I'm having now? A soul-crushing regret.  
'You'll figure it yourself real soon. You're a big man now, I don't have to spoonfeed you everytime.' Veritas said sagely. 'Anyway, Jaune... I'm sure you had so much fun. Feel refreshed? Relieved?'  
'... uh...'  
I don't know about this! I mean, it was really good experience and all, but I don't know how to put it...  
'Come on, don't be shy to your old buddy Veritas.'  
I felt my sins crawling on my back. I felt immense guilt. I mean, really. What am I going to say to Yang regarding everything that just happened betweeen me and her mother? Damn, I will never see her the same again after this... well, I definitely won't tell her about this, ever.  
I'm still feeling very uncomfortable with this... not that I'm saying I didn't enjoy the experience, not at all, I just don't know how to behave after doing... everything that I've done with Raven. But if I have to give my honest opinion, I will say that I—  
'Uh... yes?'  
Yes, I had so much fun. Too much fun for me to count, actually. How long it was? Four hours? Five? I honestly can't tell.  
'See? I didn't troll you this time, Jaune.' Veritas said, sounding very complacent now. 'You should be grateful to me for my help. I do have your best interests in heart, so please trust me from now on.'  
I stood up. Almost automatically, I put my clothes back on.  
'Okay, Veritas, Now I trust you, buddy.'  
'That's more like it!'  
I still don't know why and how he so easily disabled my [Gamer's Mind]... but since it led to some pleasant events, I couldn't say that it was necessarily bad. It was perfectly good, to be honest. Well, I'm going to say it outright, with all my pride, without any shame... now, here goes nothing!  
I HAVE MADE IT WITH A WOMAN! INFORM THE MEN! WOHOOOOOO!  
I said it loudly in my head as I struck a triumphant pose, putting one of my hand on my face and the other on my side, striking a fabulous pose. This is the greatest achievement of my life so far! ... I'm still feeling guilty for some reason, though.  
"Hmm, you seem happy."  
Hearing that voice, I turned around.  
"Well, what am I saying? You obviously are happy right now. You should be."  
Yes, she's still here. Raven was sitting on the chair she sat one before, wine glass on hand and her robes hanging over her body loosely and concealing everything that are too provocative. She's technically still not wearing anything... well, not that I haven't seen anything on that body anyway.  
I sharpened my senses, subtly activating Nous Anima and reaching out to her emotions. That instant, I felt an inferno, a whirling firestorm of emotions concealed inside herself... well, I couldn't recognize every single one of them, but they are definitely pleasant emotions. I could tell that she's satisfied with everything we did before. Somehow, I felt better about myself. And...  
I almost forgot that I was Hei Lang right now. I lost control and restraint for few hours... I don't know why and how, but Veritas just turned [Gamer's Mind] off as Raven and I did some... stuffs... that I won't explain in details. Now, it's currently being active again, but there's no telling when Veritas would turn it off again. That's a dick move on his part, why would he even do that in the first place?  
He was helpful, but he's still a troll. I might trust him to some extent, but that's it. Now that I'm back to sanity and clarity... I should go back to my Hei Lang persona. Cool, calm, and full of composure. After this, I vow not to get myself carried away again like I did before... that was really embarassing.  
I cleared my throat and looked straight at her. She just stared back with amusement very apparent in her crimson eyes. Almost felt like I was staring at her daughter... what truly missing is the smirk she always gives me, the shit-eating grin that I was very familiar with.  
... damn, I'm still feeling guilty. I don't think what I've done is right on moral side... but there's no point regretting it now. What's already done is done. Besides, Raven looks happy, and I'm actually happy, so no harm done... I guess?  
"I am." I simply answered. "Aren't you?"  
"Well, that was great." She casually commented. "You did an impressive job for your first time, Hei Lang. You are strong. And know that I favor strong men." She smirked, almost look like a certain blonde girl whom I was familiar with when she did that. Teasing and seductive.  
Man, she's really taking this in stride, isn't she? Then again, she is an experienced woman, and surely had this kind of thing with... someone else. I just really can't keep up with her, I'm still just a boy...  
"You think I'm strong?" I asked.  
"Now? Certainly." Raven said simply. "When we first met in the bookstore, I thought you're just a man full of lies, which is the kind of man I truly despise. But you recently proven me wrong. You somehow managed to survive the impossible odds against Cang Long... true, he completely outmatched you on every aspect... but you persevered. You survived. That's the only proof I need."  
"How do you know that?" I raised my eyebrows. "That could've been a mere stroke of luck."  
"Don't you believe in luck, Hei Lang? Being lucky and favored by the wheels of fate is another form of strength. That's what my brother always says." Raven sighed. "As for your question... I have my sources. I have eyes around here, and the event that you took part in, involving the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Corporation... obviously, attracted a lot of attention. You would be really stupid to not notice something that big. People are talking about you now."  
That makes sense. So far, I always saved by being lucky and helped by someone or something. Is that my true strength? Or maybe it's my true Semblance? Being lucky? I don't know, maybe I should ask someone more experienced. That bit about Qrow intrigues me... maybe I should ask him about luck?  
"And don't forget the fact that you encountered my former student and survived. Even better, you've beaten him to a pulp." Raven added, snapping me back to reality. "He was the only student that I've ever taught, but I made sure that I taught him everything I know. Turns out he's not strong enough..."  
"... sorry." I said, putting a bit of remorse in my voice.  
"Heh, what are you saying?" Raven scoffed. "Don't be. You just did what you had to do to survive."  
Silence. I didn't respond. However, Raven doesn't seem to mind at all. All she does is staring at me with approval-filled eyes... which makes me feel really uncomfortable. Women usually doesn't look at me like that... normally, they would give me a funny look, as if I'm just some sort of joke.  
"You know, Hei Lang... I usually hold the women who fall for the allure of men as weak." Raven said, sipping her glass slowly. "Likewise, I normally see men who claimed other women without a second thought as despicable. However, this time... I'll allow you and myself to deny that mindset of mine."  
"If... you say so..." I said reluctantly.  
In another words... she actually got carried away doing all that with me? Hell, I'm not complaining, but could you please use simpler words to talk with this pure, innocent boy? And this just occured to me, but... everything we did, is that really okay for her? I mean, it's just...  
"I have a question." I started, clearing my voice. "If you don't mind me asking, Raven..."  
"Ask away." Raven just replied non-chalantly. "What is it?"  
Honestly, this is bugging me since I regained my sense of clarity...  
"Why me?"  
Obviously, I know I'm kinda handsome, even so in my Hei Lang form. I just kinda confused at how she chose me to do... err, stuffs with her instead of her former husband, Professor Xiao Long. And she is Yang's mother. No matter how I felt so flattered that she chose to do this with me, this is seriously bothering me. I don't know why... it just feels wrong.  
"Don't you have your... former husband for this... sort of thing?"  
A part of me just considering that I drop it before something bad happens... but I can't let this pass on without knowing what the reason she chose me. If I didn't get the answer, it would bother me so much that I can't think of anything else. I'm a curious and selfish person, yeah, but I can't help it.  
Raven fell silent. I turned away as she stood up and began to put her clothes back on.  
"Look, Hei Lang..." Raven said as I turned to her. "I needed someone who can fill a need in me that can no longer by... Yang's father." She looks like she's trying so badly not to mention his name. "It's... personal business with them, and I'd rather not create any dissension and drama upon my return. Not that I have any intention to go back anyway. And, as you are already aware..."  
She stepped closer to me, slowly. I didn't move an inch. Is she... limping?  
"I have urges that need tending to. In case you didn't aware, Hei Lang... I'm a woman." She let out a small smile that makes her really look like Yang. "And also...a virile Huntress still in her prime that has been deprived of a certain natural necessities for far too long, for so many years..." She went on.  
She stepped even closer to me, still slowly. I raised my eyebrows. Yep, she couldn't walk straight...  
"I have selected you specifically... to satisfy those urges. You should feel honored..."  
She was standing really close to me now. But this time I didn't really feel as awkward as I did before... there's a sultry look in her crimson eyes and a growing emotion I felt from her. It feels so... intimate.  
"And one more reason... I want a powerful child from you."  
At this moment, every calmness and composure in my head just broke down like a collapsing dam.  
W—W—WHATWAZZAT?!  
I unconsciously jumped away from her like a frightened puppy. Which, considering what creature I am right now, it maybe not too far off... I'm not even thinking about how this would affect the image of Hei Lang, as my bravado and fake composure is already long gone. At least to Raven anyway...  
But where the hell is [Gamer's Mind] when you need it? Veritaaaas?! He didn't answer! He turned it off again! How am I supposed to keep my composure around this woman without your help?! Damn, he must be laughing his ass off right now...  
Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool, stay cool, stay cool, stay cool—I CAN'T! OOOH! I'M SO NERVOUS!  
"Ah, no need to worry... today's a safe day." Raven said so casually. "This time, I'm just testing you... and you just passed my test. Next time, though... you need to be prepared."  
OH! MY! GOD! HOLY SHIIIT!  
Raven made a move towards me once again. However, I don't really feel like running away...  
"I just don't get it..." I muttered, while trying not to look away from her. "... why did you choose me, of all people?"  
Raven stopped. Her gaze grows somber, and I could only look at her in confusion.  
"Do you remember how I established a 'connection' with you?" She asked.  
What? What does she mean by that? I remember that, but...  
"Yes, I do..." I nodded hesitantly. "... what of it?"  
Raven sighed. She suddenly looks apprehensive, contrast with her aggresive attitude before this.  
"Now that we already exchanged our Aura, I can—"  
Someone suddenly interrupted Raven's words.  
"Excuse me, Madam."  
We both turned to the voice. It was the girl with short brown hair that I saw downstairs before. So she's one of Raven's tribe members, huh...

The Unchosen Spring  
LV45  
Lee Connors

"Yes, Vernal?" Raven turned to her. "Is there something wrong?"  
Vernal? Fake name? For what? Spring in her title... well, this idea of mine might be a stretch, but she could be a decoy for the true Spring Maiden... And Vernal is also a word that means the season of spring. The Unchosen Spring, huh... yeah, definitely a decoy of some sort.  
"I apologize for interrupting your... time, but some of our men has spotted a Huntress patrolling the streets." The girl spoke up quite formally. "As per your orders, we didn't approach her and keep our distance. It seems unlikely that she would come to this bar, but just in case..."  
A Huntress? Who could it be...? I hope whoever it is wasn't someone I know... like, my parents' friend or acquaintance. Or worse, one of my own family... I don't know how effective my disguise is, but I have the sinking feeling that they would easily see through it. I really don't want that to happen.  
"I understand. Good job, Vernal." Raven nodded curtly. "Tell everyone to pull back and gather at rendezvous point. I'll see you all there. You're dismissed."  
"Yes, Ma'am." The girl spared a brief glance to me, before bowing slightly to Raven, and walked back down. Raven went back and retrieved her mask...  
After that, silence ensues for a moment. Raven seems like she want to say something...  
"I guess... we can continue this... some other time." She said, briefly biting her bottom lip. "I might request another meeting with you very soon..."  
"Sure." I answered without thinking. "Why not?"  
Raven chuckled, stepping closer to me... and closer... and closer... I can clearly see her crimson eyes. Those eyes are so beautiful... I could look at them forever—no, Jaune, don't space out. Focus.  
"Eager, aren't we?" She purred in my ears, lifting my chin with one hand. "Don't worry. We'll finish what we started next time. And one warning before we part ways..." She gently lets go of my chin and pulled away, to my disappointment.  
She turned around, made a really quick draw of her sword that I can't even follow, conjuring a mass of red-lined darkness before us. Then she turned back at me, mask at hand.  
"... beware of the group that call itself [The Serpent's Hand]. They are very dangerous."  
And with that warning, she put her mask back on, stepped into the portal and vanished from my sight.  
I sighed at the silence that follows after.  
'Well, that was a thing!' Veritas suddenly chimed in inside my head. 'All's well that ends well!'  
I sighed even louder.  
'Ah, we should get out of here quick.' Veritas added. 'Who knows, the Huntress might be dangerous to meet... we don't want to run into another trouble for today, do we?'  
I raised my eyebrows at that, but didn't protest. I really have no energy and willpower to argue with Veritas right now. Because, you know, Raven really... sucked me dry. Literally and metaphorically. Thank god I increased my Vitality and gained those bonus to help with that, otherwise I'd faint like a wimp on the floor. I guess I have to thank Veritas for that, at least...  
I took my mask from the table, put it back on, and walked down back to the first floor. As I arrived there, I immediately felt so many eyes on me. Everyone in the bar was looking at me with various expression on their face. I felt their stare, silently judging me for some reason. Why are they—  
'Well... five hours, Jaune.' Veritas spoke again, reminding me of what I've done. 'You and the lady had been at it for a while, and you two are not exactly so silent about your business...I daresay that everyone in the bar can hear you both during your... ah, activities. Both of you are really excited.'  
I mentally facepalmed. I totally forgot that the room we're in wasn't soundproof... oh my god, so that is why Raven stationed her underlings on the first floor... to prevent anyone from disturbing us while we were... busy. I can feel anger, jealousy, indifference, and amusement from those glares...  
'Why didn't you warn me?' I asked Veritas, trying so hard not to flinch at the pressure.  
'Eh, I don't want to ruin the mood. I'm just here to watch.' Veritas answered casually. 'And I doubt you can keep it down either. She's really a wild woman... if you know what I mean. Eh? Eh?'  
I blushed. Thank god I have the mask on my face, or everybody would see my flustered face.  
'I just want to get this over with...' I let my shoulders slump. 'I just want to report to Qrow...'  
'In that case, you can just teleport to Signal Academy.' Veritas said simply.  
'How can I even do that?'  
Veritas didn't respond. Instead, a blue screen popped up before my face.

I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new understanding.  
It shall become the wings of bravery that releaseth thy bounds of fear.  
With the birth of this bond, you have obtained the pathway of shadows that shall lead to freedom and strength.

... really? Just like that? That's so cheap!

[Nous Anima: The Gates of Skye] has been unlocked for half of its power!

... so, now I can teleport to other places as easily as breathing? Because I did unspeakable things with Raven, just like that? Nous Anima is a power that is so bullshit that it isn't funny anymore... but I'm sure I'm not gonna complain about it. It was really convenient, so why not use it to my advantages?  
Wordlessly, I turned back and began walking up to the second floor, while maintaining the neutral expression on my face. As I arrived there, I pulled out the silver blade, [Clarent] from my inventory and looked at it for a second. Now that I think about it, the sword really looks like my sister's sword...  
Well, I should ask Claire to show her sword to me when she gets home. As for now, I just swung the sword around absentmindedly, while wondering how to activate Raven's power. I don't know how, so I just accesssed the [Soul Link] menu in the Status Screen, and clicked on Raven's name.

[Nous Anima: The Gates of Skye] has been activated!  
Skill: [The Void Portal] is now in effect!

Just like when I activated Noire's power before this, I felt a foreign emotion assaulting my heart and soul. And what I felt was fear... a fear so strong that forces me to stay still in my place, as if afraid to take any further movement. At least, before another emotion suppressed it...  
What is this emotion? Just like something I felt from Noire's power, I felt something else that even more powerful than the first emotion. It was warm and reassuring, as if convincing me that the fear itself was nothing to be afraid of. The fear didn't bind me anymore, thanks to that warm feeling.  
What could possibly Noire and Raven had in common? Their emotions are so similar...  
Okay, I can think about deep and complicated things later. Now I have to go before something else happens.  
I thought about where to go before I actually do anything with the power. The most relevant location for me to be right now is Signal Academy, since Qrow was waiting for me to return there. Therefore, I will go there in an instant, Qrow's office. I took a deep breath before dramatically swinging the sword in a diagonal arc.  
Darkness spread before my eyes, outlined by my white Aura. The pool of darkness then began to swirl around like a whirlpool, as if inviting me to enter it at my own leisure. However, the longer it lingers, the more my Aura reserve drains. Unless I have insanely high amount of Aura, I should not waste any time while utilizing this power. Next time, I have to use it sparingly.  
Alright, time to go, then!  
After taking a deep breath one more time, I stepped into the portal, the darkness inside it engulfing myself for just a brief amount of time... and then I walked out, so slowly and calmly as to make a very dramatic entrance—  
However, before I could register my surroundings, a burst of nasty-smelling water came onto my face.  
________________________________________  
Unknowingly to him, few minutes after Jaune Arc... as known as Hei Lang, left the bar via Raven's portal power, someone came to the bar. She walked to the counter calmly, uncaring and indifferent to the attention she had gathered for herself.  
Everyone's eyes are fixed on her, as she was an individual with exceptional beauty and elegance. Long, silky platinum blonde hair, bright yellow eyes, and a fully mature figure. The type of a woman that any man would long for. However...  
There is an air of imminent danger around her person that makes people who wanted to approach her rethinks their decision. They feel like they don't have what it takes to be worth of the woman's time, and her ice-cold stare makes their skin crawl. They decided to just marvel at her voluptuous figure from a safe distance.  
She looked around, as if looking for someone or something, but then she just sighed.  
"I ask of you..."  
She then pulled out a picture from her pocket and asked the bartender, while pointing at the picture. It was a blonde young man, clad in a hoodie and jeans...   
"Have you seen this young man?"  
________________________________________  
"Say, kid, did you bang my sister?"  
I REALLY did not expect that question after I told him everything about my 'meeting' before it all went to hell. Nor do I want to hear it.  
Qrow asked me that nonchalantly as I wiped my face with a clean cloth. I acted as if I didn't hear that question and kept on wiping my face until it completely dried. Why did he spit his drink to my face... well, granted, it was partially my fault for suddenly teleporting in front of his face without warning.  
I deadpanned, looking at him with disgust before nodding my head slowly. I made sure that he saw my expression clearly by removing my mask and putting it on the desk, but he was unfazed. Amused, even. This man is really getting on my nerves, and that is really something. I'm normally a chill guy.  
"Whoa, that was a thing for sure." He chuckled, giving me a half-smirk. "I didn't really expect that to happen in your first meeting, but I'm glad that happened."  
Why would he glad that Raven and I did unspeakable things in a public bar? Normally, someone would be embarassed or angry when they heard that one of their relative or family getting too intimate with someone they barely knew. This really doesn't make any sense.  
I knew Qrow was a weird man since I learned of his habits of drinking a lot of alcohol in front of his students, in his class... but not that weird.  
"Does it really matter, sir?"  
"Well, it's my sister you banged, so yeah, it's pretty big deal." Qrow leaned against his chair, sipping his flask calmly."Especially when you last for few hours with her and came out intact. Great woman she was, huh? Must be pretty rough for a virgin."  
I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it again, before finally closed it and fell silent. I felt a blush slowly creeping on my face as I realized that I've got nothing to say to that remark. Qrow's smug grin simply grew wider in response to that, and eventually he bursts out laughing at my expense.  
"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO RICH! MY SISTER DID IT WITH A VIRGIN! WHAT A COUGAR!"  
I stood there in silence, letting him laugh his ass off. I can feel my eye twitch in growing irritation as he clutched his stomach and keep laughing for a good minute. I don't know what's so funny and I don't know what he finds so amusing about me and Raven that made him feel so obliged to laugh.  
I facepalmed myself in a mix of annoyance and embarassment. It takes quite a while until he stopped laughing and then clears his throat. He chuckled a bit as he looked at me, his crimson eyes still filled with amusement. I let out a deep sigh in response to that.  
Damn, what is so funny about me?! And I'm not a virgin anymore!  
"Heh, sorry kid, I kinda needed that laugh." He grinned. "It's just so hard to imagine my older sister showing her weak side in front of someone. She's normally acting all tough and stern around people, so when she broke out of her shell it's quite something to behold. You know what I mean?"  
Well... yeah, I agree with that.  
I simply nodded.  
"Well, kid... in all seriousness, I'm glad that you, of all people, can reach out to her." Qrow hummed, adapting more serious look on his face. "I mean, it's probably impossible to make her return to our side, but it would be nice if she mellowed out a bit... to think more about her family here, I mean."  
I raised a hand to interrupt him.  
"Sir, about that..." I raised my hand.  
I told him about the my vision of Raven's memory earlier. At first, he just raised his eyebrows, then frowned, and finally he went wide-eyed in pure disbelief and shock. I'm confused... Is it really THAT surprising to see a mother visiting her daughter to check if she's alright?  
Granted, I knew that the term of 'normal mother' can't be applied to Raven Branwen, but she is still a mother to the core, right? I mean, even if she abandoned her family for a tribe she doesn't even have any familial relationship with, she still cares about them. I saw her memories myself, so I can't be wrong. I know it to be true.  
"I can't believe it." He shook his head. "She actually visited her?"  
"Is that so surprising?" I asked.  
"Well,kid, here's the thing about her." Qrow scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure you knew this already, but she has a different view of the world than people normally do. In her eyes—"  
"The strong survives, the weak perishes. That's just how the world truly is."  
I said that simply as if it was an undeniable fact, my voice unfaltered and stern. Qrow looked at me like he's seen a ghost, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. He slowly pointed at me with a shaky hand, prompting me to raise my eyebrows.  
"... what's wrong?"  
"You. You talk just like her..." Qrow shook his head again. "And for a moment, your eyes are just like hers. Is that supposed to be one of your powers?"  
That really happened? My eyes changed colors? But how... I didn't even realize it. It probably has something to do with Nous Anima again, I don't really know. If it was true and it just came out of nowhere... I have to learn how to control the power on my own soon. Maybe Veritas could help.  
'Later, partner. You need a peaceful and silent environment to train your power.'  
I didn't know that he was listening to my thoughts... but okay.  
'Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.'  
"Yeah, it is." I nodded. "Nous Anima can show you the memories of the people its user has bonded with via dream, and copying their Semblance, movements, manner of speaking, attitudes, everything."  
Qrow stared at me without blinking for a few seconds, before he's back to his carefree attitude.  
"Your power is bullshit. I thought Raven possessed you somehow... that scared the shit out of me." Qrow sighed and reached for his flask. "I knew what you can do with that power... I just got weirded out is all. Aside from the story my old friend told me, there's not much known about Grimmbane. Hell, there's only three individuals that is known as 'Grimmbane' in Remnant, four if we include you."  
Wait. I didn't know that. Really?  
"Who are those people?" I asked, curious.  
"The first one is, obviously, the original Grimmbane himself, Xerzo Noir who WAS truly revered by the people as the Messiah and Balancer of Remnant... for millenias." Qrow held up one finger.  
Well, that is new. So there IS something known about the original Grimmbane. I guess I'm just being dumb for not knowing that... or maybe this is another thing normal people don't actually know about. Damn Qrow and his shady group of people... just how many things they kept in the shadows of lies and secrets? I could ask him now, but chances are he's not going to answer me and gets suspicious. I can't have that.  
I'll just act like I'm just going to obey their words to keep this a secret for now... I'm currently in dire need of information, so I'll play along with their mind games for a while. I'm NOT going to keep any of those important informations from the people who actually need it. No matter what they say.  
'Good thinking, partner. I really like how you think more independently now. Keep this mindset up and you won't be anyone's puppet, ever.' Veritas chimed in again.  
'... thanks, I guess?'  
I scratched my cheek in slight embarassment at how blatantly Veritas complimented me. But before I could hear Veritas' reply, Qrow's voice snapped me back to reality.  
"The second is... a nameless hero whose name doesn't exist in the recorded history of Remnant, but had been seen using the same power as Grimmbane." Qrow held up another finger. "However, he has a title for us to identify him. People in his time called him... The Wrought Iron Hero."  
A nameless hero? Wait... that sounds familiar. Is he the same one whose skill I've already learned? The unknown hero of Mantle who lost his name, his memories, and his ideals at the end of his battles? There's absolutely nothing in the description of the skill book that could give me a slightest hint that he's another Grimmbane. I guess I should look up for more information later.  
"The third is... of course, Cang Long, whom you had met before. The one you stole the power from."  
I frowned at that. Yeah, he just reminded me that this awesome and useful power I wielded was stolen from its rightful owner. Half of the power he used to kill the people he deemed evil... now it's inside me, inside my soul. I felt really sick to remember that. His way of doing things... it's just so wrong.  
Eventually, I have to convince him to change his way, or beat the seven shades of shit out of him until he admits defeat. Yeah, I'll be sure to do that after I get stronger.  
"Anyway, kid..." Qrow rubbed the back of his head, leaning comfortably against his chair. "I guess we're done for now. Good job. Now you'll have to meet someone else... she should be here soon."  
Who is it...? Oh wait, I remember. Winter. I kinda forgot about her since I was distracted by the whole thing with Raven and everything else. Actually, she is the only reason I've come back here... to talk with her about the 'big business' that Qrow said before. Also I want to confirm something with her.  
It was important...  
I don't have to wait too long, as someone knocked the door before I could sit on another chair in the room. Qrow gestured to me to go open the door myself, so I walked up to the door and opened it as someone on the other side of the door knocked it again, allowing me to see whoever it is.  
"Hello there, Miss Schnee." I greeted.

?  
LV?  
Winter Schnee

Winter Schnee froze for a split second, her hand still raised in mid-air before she quickly put it down. It seems that, judging from the scowl on her face, she was expecting someone else to answer the door. Most likely Qrow... it wouldn't be surprising if someone with such an upbringing and background as her dislike Qrow's behaviour in general.  
"Hei Lang." She greeted me back with a formal smile. "It is good to see you again."  
I noticed her straightening herself and putting her hands behind her back, as well as someone behind her that I didn't notice before. A young man, few years younger than me, his hair as white as hers. Wearing white dress shirt, blue vest and trousers. His right arm was covered in a strange blue fabric. I looked above his head...

The Dream, Fades Before Dawn  
LV 33  
Whitley Schnee

So this is the youngest child of the Schnee family, I suppose? Winter and Weiss' brother? He doesn't look as 'cold' as his sisters are... which is a nice change of pace. I would like to see a 'warm' Schnee.  
"Likewise. And I see you bringing your little brother here." I smiled at her, before turning to the white haired young man. "... Whitley, is it? I've heard about you. It is good to finally meet you in person."  
In response, the white-haired young man bowed slightly at me, his right hand on his chest.  
"It is an honor to be recognized by someone as great as you as well, Hei Lang." He said amicably. "I am truly grateful that you saved my sisters' life back at the White Castle, I owe you."  
"Think nothing of it." I shook my head, while still smiling. "Saving people in trouble is just common sense, anyone would do that in a heartbeat. It was nothing special."  
"That is not true, Hei Lang." Winter chimed in. "Not everyone would help anyone in grave danger without a second thought. And as far as our history with the Faunus goes, you were the only one who had willingly helped us. Any other Faunus would've turned their tail and ran... or worse, making it all worse for us. You, meanwhile, did otherwise. What is that, if not special?"  
Okay, this is a bit... embarassing, to say the least. Winter was looking at me with approval and respect both in her expression and eyes, while Whitley doing the same, only with much less restraint. He just looks like someone who's ready to worship me if I told him to. Of course, I had no intention to do that.  
Regardless of whether I was a Faunus or a human, I would help Weiss. Even if I don't have another identity as Hei Lang or even if I don't have the power of The Gamer and Veritas at my beck and call, I would still help her, no matter what or who I'm against. I don't think helping people is special.  
"Still, it was nothing worth mentioning." I let out a small chuckle. "I am just an ally of justice, simple as that. If it was still in my ability, I would do anything to help anyone. It doesn't matter if they were Faunus or human... I'll help them if they need to be helped."  
Winter quirked an amused eyebrow.  
"Oh, but the situation with Cang Long says otherwise." She said, slightly smiling. "Weiss told me that you were outmatched by Cang Long in every single aspect. You had the perfect chance to escape with your life while he was aiming for Weiss' life... yet you didn't use that chance. Instead, you simply let yourself beaten to half-death just to save her. You never turned your back to her."  
She knows!?  
So Weiss told her that? They talked to each other about the events at the White Castle? Of course they did, they are family after all! If I was in Weiss' position, my family would ask me about everything that happened there! Ooh, I'm so stupid for not realizing that! Where's all my Intelligence gone to?  
"Normally, I would say that was a foolish move... but that is my sister you saved. I couldn't be more grateful to you than I am right now. So, in behalf of the Schnee Dust Company..." She trailed off, then shook her head. "... no. As Weiss' sister... I thank you, Hei Lang. I will do anything to repay that debt. Name your price, and we'll set."  
Um, do anything...? That's a bit... excessive, isn't it? And she said it with such a straight face...  
"There's no need for that, Miss Schnee." I said, waving my hands to politely refuse her offer. "Thank you for your kind offer, but...I saved her not because I want to be rewarded. I saved her because I saw her in trouble... as I said, it's only natural to help. So... you don't have to feel indebted to me."  
Gosh, this is getting uncomfortable for me... I mean, I knew it was also a bodyguard's job for me, but I could just ran away and never look back after Cang Long destroyed that tower... if I did run away that night, nobody would have blamed me. I could have died if I try to save Weiss from Cang Long.  
Yet, I did it anyway. It was my choice to save her.  
So, I don't think I deserved to be rewarded anymore than I already had... I mean, they already gave me a full case of Dust crystals and a lots of money. That is simply my payment for the job, keeping Weiss safe and sound... I don't expect anything else from that. I just don't deserve anymore rewards.  
"Why not?" Winter tilted her head quizically. "You deserved that, don't you think?"  
"I don't think—"  
Before I could finish my sentence, a slurring voice interrupted from behind me.  
"Do anything to repay your debts, huh? That's kinky, Ice Queen."  
Just as I turned around, Qrow was there with his hands in his pocket, grinning smugly at Winter. As for the white-haired woman herself... the scowl that she wore on her face before was back in full force. Beside her, Whitley was grimacing and looking at me as if asking for help. Is this bad?  
"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, Qrow, but I heard enough. Be quiet." Winter said sharply. "I didn't come here to talk with you, nor I want to see your unruly face."  
"Hey, I just literally said one sentence." Qrow shrugged, taking another sip of his flask... loudly. "Do you hate me that much, Ice Queen?"  
I saw Winter's eye twitched in annoyance.  
"I see absolutely no reason to take a liking to someone like you." She spoke sharply again, but her voice was cracking a bit. "You are a despicable individual."  
"Oooh, you're giving me such a cold shoulder, Ice Queen." Qrow smirked, completely unaffected by Winter's words. "Why don't we... break the ice? Eh? Eh?"  
"I thought I told you to be quiet, rapscallion." She growled. "Not another word."  
"Oooh, now you're giving me a nickname! A new record!"  
Yep, this is gonna suck a lot. I don't know why Qrow keeps provoking her, what with his mocking voice and terrible puns. As if I hadn't enough problems for today... alright, I'm not going to stand and let anything bad happen, not while I'm stuck here with them. I WILL put a stop to this stupid quarrel.  
"I told you to be—"  
Winter walked past me and towards him, hand on her sword... While Qrow was just standing there, looked suspiciously like he was expecting a conflict anyway. I don't know what the hell he wants by trying to get a rise out of her. Maybe he finds it amusing... but for me, it's just another headache.  
"Alright, that's enough."  
I put one hand on Winter's shoulder and made a shooing gesture to Qrow with the other hand. For a few seconds, neither Qrow or Winter spoke. I put a bit more pressure on her as she was about to walk further towards Qrow, preventing her from trying anything dangerous. His shoulder was tense as hell.  
"Miss Schnee. I believe it is more important to talk about the business you've been sent here for rather than falling for his childish provocation, don't you think so?" I spoke softly, half whispering to her ear. "Don't talk to him anymore, he's just trying to get a rise out of you...no, you might as well ignore him completely for the rest of your time here."  
Winter didn't respond, but her shoulder slumped, no longer tense. That means... she at least listened to me. I looked at Qrow with disgust. He was grinning smugly as if he was pleased by himself... What the hell are you thinking, you drunken old man?  
"Leave us, Qrow." I said, trying to give a commanding tone to my voice. "I don't think it's good for Miss Schnee to have you here."  
"Why? This is my office..." he shrugged. "You can talk or screw each other somewhere else if you want..."  
"What does THAT supposed to mean?!" Winter hollered.  
I suppressed an urge to facepalm... or to plant my palm on his face. From all time to be annoying and petulant like an immature child, why should he choose this moment? I can't see Winter's face from where I'm standing, but I can sense her anger, slowly seething. She must be glaring daggers at him.  
"Qrow. Let me say this once again." I spoke with the same commanding tone. "Leave us. Now."  
Qrow just stared at me, unimpressed. I simply stared back without flinching.  
"Fine, fine." He waved off. "If you want some quality time together... just keep it down, okay? You don't want to wake everyone around the campus." He smirked. "I mean, you just did it with my—"  
"Qrow." I warned.  
He would never let me live it down, won't he? That one time with Raven was special! I mean, I don't even know how to refuse her advance, and even if I knew, I don't think I can refuse. However, that doesn't mean I would do the same with any woman and girl around me. I'm not that low, you know?  
What does he think I am, a shameless manwhore?  
"Yeah, yeah, shutting up now. My bad." He made a zipping gesture around his mouth. "I'm leaving I guess, see ya later kiddo."  
He winked at Winter as he made his way past me and the white-haired woman... and didn't even spare a glance at Whitley, as if nobody was there. I let out a deep sigh. Sometimes, I really wonder who is the adult and who is the kid here. Nobody said another word until the door closed behind Qrow.  
"... why did you associate yourself with such an unpleasant individual, Hei Lang?"  
That is literally the first sentence Winter said after Qrow left the room.  
"Sometimes, we can't exactly be picky about who's we working with." I answered, while gesturing her and Whitley to take a seat. "He got something I need and he required my services, so we came to an agreement to work together for mutual benefit. No more, no less."  
That's a load of shit. I became Qrow's informant as Hei Lang just because I need to cover my bullshit story to Raven. And speaking of bullshit... why didn't I get level-up notifications of my [Bullshitting] skill anymore? Ah, maybe Veritas decided to give me a break this time. Good for me, I guess.  
Following my gesture, Winter sat elegantly on the chair and Whitley follows suit, quietly taking a seat beside her on another chair. Winter didn't say another word until I sat myself on Qrow's chair and made myself comfortable. It reeks thickly of alcohol...  
"I cannot imagine working together with him. He's insufferable." She said, still scowling. "Personally, I think of him as an untrustworthy indidual. Unruly, brutish and vulgar... and not to mention that he's always drunk for no reason. What is it that you seek by associating yourself with him, Hei Lang?"  
Wow. She really doesn't like him.  
"Truthfully, I am not a fan of his personality either." I replied, this time honestly. "But... let's just say that I need certain information that only he and his little group of people knew about. In return, I am to be his messenger, passing information to a certain individual. That is all I can tell you... for now."  
There, I said the truth. Now that I knew Qrow had some secret knowledge that he and his unknown group only knows about, I've made it my objective to absorb every single detail of information that they knew. Grimmbane, The Four Maidens, The Relics... I'll get to know them eventually, the price being Qrow's lapdog... that's not bad.  
"I see. Forgive me for my curiosity, Hei Lang." Winter slightly bowed her head in apology. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you would even tell me that much. I thought you were more of a... secretive person."  
She doesn't know that I AM a secretive person. Well, nobody does except Qrow, currently.  
"Because I see no harm in answering your question... to some extent. Curiosity is the essence of any living being, after all." I answered smoothly, before leaning forward. "But enough about that, Miss Schnee... we could spend all night talking about ourselves, but we're here to talk business, right?"  
Winter looks a bit flustered, but she quickly smoothen her expression. I wonder what was that about...  
"Yes, that's right." She nodded, slowly reaching for her pocket. "The General had given me the seal of approval to request your help. This request came from Atlas, an official mission request that equals the mission rank A. If that term is unfamiliar with you, it means it was a mission that only full-fledged Huntsman and Atlas Specialists can apply for... and it's a top secret mission."  
Yikes. I have to do that kind of mission? Talk about an overestimation. I'm not even a Huntsman yet.  
"Hmm, you think I'm qualified enough for that?" I asked, putting my hand under my chin. "You see, I'm not even a Huntsman, at least not officially. I don't even have a transcript... for all you know, I could be a fraud, faking all my accomplishments without anyone knowing. No offense, but why exactly do you Atlas folks think so highly of me?"  
Yeah, that's been bothering me too. I'm still nothing compared to actual Huntsmans and Huntresses like Qrow, my parents and my sisters... they could've asked someone else, someone more capable. Why did they choose me for this? Granted, I've managed to thwart an assault of White Fang before, but that was just  
"You managed to hold your own against Cang Long. Now, I know what are you thinking," Winter added, as I opened my mouth to interrupt. "He purposefully held back so that he can toy with you, that is true from what I heard from Weiss. But he's been unstoppable before this... Our Specialists had been dispatched to deal with him, but... they were no match for him. You, in the other hand..."  
She paused and looked at me right in the eyes. Those slate blue eyes, they look exactly like Weiss', cold and strong. Her stare makes me want to relent to the request without too much asking, but...  
"You managed to show everyone that Cang Long can be stopped. Whatever power is in your disposal that managed to take him down that night, you bring us a new hope." She smiles very briefly. "And in this mission, you're not exactly on your own. Some of our Specialists, that had been defeated by Cang Long before, had volunteered to help you with this mission. Especially that ginger... They will join you and aid you in any way possible... if you accept our request."  
This is a really dangerous mission, right? Honestly, I really don't want to chicken out of this, but I ought to decide wisely. Luck managed to get me out of dangerous situations before, but what if it isn't enough this time? I don't want to die in vain, die while trying to do something beyond my capabilities. What if Cang Long shows up again? I don't think he's going to hold back like before.  
"Do you accept our request, Hei Lang?" Winter asked.  
Her expression was stoic and calm, but I can sense expectation from her. Beside her, Whitley was doing the same... they really expected me to accept their request! I think... I should accept the mission. Nothing ventured, nothing gained... so yeah, here I go again, risking my life. However, before that...  
"I will do it on one condition." I said, lifting one finger. "If you can fulfill it, I will do whatever you want me to do with the mission."  
A silence for a few seconds. Winter stared at me unblinkingly as time passed, and I didn't blink either.  
"What is it?" She finally asked.  
"I want you to tell me the truth... the full truth..."  
I paused, just to make a dramatic effect.  
"... about the Altebrucke incident."  
At that, Winter's eyes widened.


	26. F͓̜͖̲̠o̼͉̰̹̱̻̬U̵̫͎̭͓̻͇n̞̱̪̕D̴ ҉͇͙͎ͅY͖͓͍o̫̮̠̥̜̣̳͟Ṳ̭̪̖̩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, she's here!

-Somewhere-  
Deep inside a green forest teeming with beasts of darkness and anonymity, far down below a cliff where nobody dared to descend upon, a creature suddenly stirred from its slumber for the first time in a decade.  
It opened its eyes. A pair of golden-amber orbs shone in the darkness. It raised its pale hand, patting its own head and body as if to check if everything on it was intact. Feeling nothing amiss at this point, it lifted one finger… which produces dim, pale white light to illuminate its surroundings.  
Its hair… was black. It was unnatural for a creature of its kind to have black hair, but it suppose it was because it had exhausted most of its power before it took a residence within this dark pit and slept for years. Not to mention that it had exerted even more power to create something… yes, it was right there.  
It looked up. Above her head, in midair, there was a small sphere of multiple colored energy. Red, white, yellow, and black. It had almost forgot why she created that sphere—it has the ability to keep anythinginside it unaging, unaffected by time. What was inside there so important that it used its power to keep it for years—?  
"—ah."  
But then it remembered. It was a living being. A living being that scarred so bad it could not live any longer without outside help—the creature can only delay the inevitable. Only that one had the power to delve into the dying creature's soul and healed it from its ailment… but he's not here. Not anymore.  
So, should it just wait it out and let the one inside the sphere to die? It can't be helped, isn't it? The creature hangs it head solemnly… before shaking it vigorously. That one would never agree with that. One being that it would willingly call a family, a brother even, the one who had taught it his ideals.  
That one had taught it to save as many lives as possible. Even if it's impossible. That is why… now that it had awoken from its slumber, it had to find a way to save that living being's life. Not much time left before the sphere disperses and leaves the living being inside it to die…  
"I… will… save… you…"  
Once again, it looked up into the depths of the sphere it had created to contain the living being.  
It can see the one inside the sphere vaguely. Floating midair without anything to support it, it has the outline of a human being. A female human being, just like the form that the creature assumed, the difference is that her body was much more developed than its own body. It could assume that it was an adult human.  
It focused its sight a bit more. It can't remember how the human looked like… it didn't even remember why it saved the human. Slowly but surely, the human's features came to its sight… a body that's mostly covered by pure white cloak, with her hair slightly tinted with red—  
"… ah. I remember you."  
________________________________________  
-Back to Vale, Signal Academy-  
"You… want to know… about the Altebrucke incident."  
"Precisely."  
Winter was staring at me with narrowed eyes, her entire body tense. With Nous Anima active, I can sense suspicion and unwillingness from her. Her right hand is on her weapon, shaking… what's she going to do to me? She's not going to kill me for no reason, right? I'm just asking for something that she might knew.  
"Why would you want to know about that?" She asked, voice sharp.  
"Because… just recently, I met Adam Taurus."  
I said simply, then raised my eyebrows as Winter went wide-eyed at the name. Her tense posture didn't change a bit. I spared a brief glance at Whitley beside her—and he looks just as disturbed as she is. Just from their reaction alone… I knew they had something to do with that incident, and they clearly don't like to bring it up in front of a stranger.  
"What did he tell you?" She asked, voice still sharp.  
"Everything that happened from his perspective." I answered simply. "And I have to say that he held quite a grudge against you, Miss Schnee."  
"… I see." Winter sighed, her body suddenly no longer tense. I sense resignation and acceptance from her.  
"Do you want to tell me about the incident from your perspective?" I asked.  
"… honestly, I don't want to. It was a matter of past that I don't want to remember…" Winter closed her eyes. "However… I still owe you a favor for saving Weiss. Two if you count saving my life as well… so I think I can't refuse your demand. To repay your deed, I will—"  
"Hold on."  
I held up one hand, stopping her mid-sentence.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't force you to tell me." I shook my head. "I won't use my favors to force you into telling me that either. Nevermind that, now that I think about it… you don't owe me anything, Miss Schnee. I told you… I just did what I had to do."  
Winter fell silent for a good few seconds. She just stared at me unblinkingly.  
"So you don't want to use your favors… that is fine by me." She said softly.  
"You owe me nothing." I shook my head again. "Thank you for your consideration, Miss Schnee, but I—"  
"I won't accept that, Hei Lang." Winter insisted. "One of our principles of The Schnee Family is… no good deed towards us will be left unrewarded. Whether you want it or not, we will repay your good deed with something equal… or better, if you want to."  
Beside her, Whitley suddenly gasped and stuttered for no reason. What the hell is wrong with that dude?  
"But I—"  
"No. More. Argument." Winter said, putting emphasis on each word.  
She was leaning forward, towards me with hard stare that I know won't accept a no for an answer…  
"… okay. If you insist."  
I relented hesitantly since she didn't want to let it go. It's her who wanted to repay me so stubbornly… so who I am to refuse her kind offer? I suppose it would get me out from a trouble someday, so whatever. No harm done to us both, I guess.  
"Now, then… do you really not want to hear the story from our perspective?" Winter said, leaning back to her seat.  
I'm just about to answer her question when a blue screen popped up in front of my face.

QUEST ALERT!  
THE FAKE SAVIOR—THE WHITE AND THE FANG  
Investigate everything that happened in the Altebrucke Incident. Use the information you gained from Winter Schnee to open the first path of True Peace between The White Fang and The Schnee Dust Company… between Faunus and Human. Accept the mission from Winter Schnee and complete it.  
Limit Time: Unknown  
Reward: EXP +400.000  
-Increased closeness with Winter Schnee  
-Increased closeness with Whitley Schnee  
-Increased closeness with ?  
-The Faunus' change of opinion regarding Humans  
-Increased closeness with the Schnee Dust Company  
-Increased closeness with the White Fang  
-Increased Fame of your Hei Lang persona  
-5 Skill Points  
Failure Penalty:  
-Your Death  
-The Second Coming of The Faunus Rights Revolution  
Accept? Yes/No

Well, I didn't see that coming. It's been a while since the last time a Quest showed up…  
"… 'our', you said?" I said, brushing my surprise at the Quest Screen before the Schnees could notice.  
"Whitley and I both." Winter nodded. "He too was involved in that incident."  
I looked at Whitley. He nodded slowly at me. I looked back at Winter, just as she spoke.  
"I ask of you once again, Hei Lang. Would you want to know?"  
I don't have much of a choice, do I? If there's something I can do to make the Faunus and Human stop their pointless conflict and their stupid fights because of some dumb racists on both sides want to wage war on each other, I would do anything. Absolutely anything as long as it doesn't shed innocent lives.  
After all, isn't that what a Hero of Justice does? I will…  
"Well… I'd love to, but didn't you say that you don't want to tell me just now?" I asked, "Why's the sudden change of mind?"  
"Yes, I did say that. But… for you, I suppose we can make an exception." Winter nodded. "Of course, I have a condition…"  
"Shoot." I spoke immediately without thinking too much.  
"If I were to tell you our story, you may not spoke of it to anyone without my permission. Everything that I have to say in this room, stays in this room. Should you violate this condition…" Winter said slowly, her face smooth without expression. "… your life is forfeit." Her grip on her sword tightened.  
Whoa. That is no joke. Whatever the story, it must be very important and classified. Is it worth risking my life for a story that has nothing to do with me? No, even if it has nothing to do with me, I have to know. So many lives lost in the incident that nobody had the full truth about, and the key to the truth is in front of me. I can't miss this opportunity. I'm SO doing this Quest.  
"Deal." I said as quickly as before, just as I mentally chose the 'yes' button on the Quest Screen.  
At that, Winter's eyes widened once again. I think she was surprised at how easily I decided on a matter that concerns my life. Well… to be honest, if I really think highly of my life, I would take my time to consider the pros and cons. I just… don't really care about myself if I can help someone in need.  
"Very well then…" Winter sighed, apparently don't want to ask me to reconsider. "Before I tell you… can you tell me first, what Adam Taurus had to say about the incident?"  
"I can do that." I nodded. "It started when I came to Tukson's Book Trade…"  
I recounted everything that I knew about Adam and the incident of Altebrucke from his perspective. I told everything that I can tell her, and she was listening very closely to every words, every sentence I said. Her hands were clenched and her expression was tense as I continued Adam's story without missing a beat.  
Of course, it goes without saying that I told them that the story of Adam's perspective came out from his own mouth, not mine. I managed to spun the tale somehow. They shouldn't know about Veritas' bullshit information gathering ability just yet, I won't reveal one of my trump card that easily. This was just another sweet, sweet lie of Hei Lang. Nothing new in my life I suppose.  
With the help of Nous Anima, I sensed so many negative emotions from her. Guilt, regret, loathing, and sadness, all of them were spiralling in Winter's soul as one dark vortex. Now I don't know to whom those feelings are directed, and maybe this was a subtle indication that she was involved in the incident, directly or indirectly, but… I have to know about her point of view before deciding anything.  
"… is that all?"  
Winter asked as I finished my story and waited for her reactions. Her face was still the same as ever, rigid and stoic without any expression… probably keeping all those negative emotions in check. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, she can't fool me with that poker face of hers. I'm glad I was me, a freak of nature.  
"That is all I knew about Adam Taurus." I replied calmly, leaning forward once more to Winter. "If you don't mind me asking… why would you want to know the story from his point of view, Miss Schnee?"  
Winter stared at me for a few good seconds before she lowers her head.  
"I need to know… is all. Nothing less, nothing more." She answered simply. "Now, about our part in the incident…"  
She fell silent for a moment. Her face and body language betrays nothing. But I can see beyond that.  
She is hiding something, her emotions told me that, but I decided not to press the issue. Because… I got the feeling that I'm going to find out about that soon enough anyway. Sitting on my chair, I smoothed my expression and calmly wait for her to say anything else. Winter was still stone-faced, not giving away anything on the surface… while Whitley looks fairly nervous at the tense atmosphere.  
I was kinda nervous too, but as usual, Gamer's Mind suppressed it as easily as breathing. Even as Winter looked at me with cold, steely blue eyes, I kept my calm and stared back at her. I even gave her a small smile, even though she didn't smile back at all. I wonder how this tense situation would resolve—  
"Say, Hei Lang, what do you know of arranged marriage?" Winter suddenly said.  
"… pardon?"  
I blinked with confusion at Winter's sudden question. That kind of question is… kinda random at this moment. What does it have to do with the incident? I have to make sure I heard it right.  
"You heard me." Winter looks a bit annoyed. "What do you know of arranged marriage?" She repeated.  
"Well, it's…"  
I'm no stranger to that particular term… no, quite the contrary, I'm quite familiar with that term. That was something that almost happened to me in the past, and it was quite something too… but that's a story for another time. Let's just say it was a very sensitive topic for my sisters, and no one in my family is allowed to bring that up in the family after an incident which involved some burning and blasting some building.  
"Arranged marriage is a type of marital union where the bride and groom are selected by individuals other than the couple themselves, particularly family members, such as the parents. Depending on the culture, there may even be a professional matchmaker for that thing to happen." I said, citing a note where I read the definition of that term before. "… I suppose this has something to do with the Altebrucke Incident?"  
"Yes. It was the beginning of everything." Winter nodded solemnly. "Do you mind a long story, Hei Lang…?"  
"Not at all." I leaned back against my chair with a slouch, one hand tucked neatly under my chin. "Go ahead, I'm listening."  
Very briefly, I saw her bit her lips, as if remembering something unpleasant. Her hands were still clenched. Recalling this particularly bad memory and telling someone about that is clearly not in her interest at all. If I didn't demand her to tell me, she'd probably never tell anyone else.  
"Jacques Schnee, formerly known as Jacques Gele was, and still is, a very ambitious man. He is willing to do anything to make true of his ambition." Winter started. "As soon the opportunity presented itself, he entered a loveless marriage into the Schnee family in order to take control of the Schnee Dust Company. He admitted it himself not too long after the marriage... our mother told us that piece of information, in case you are wondering." She added, just as I opened my mouth to ask.  
Her emotions changed quickly as the topic itself. Her emotions was full of resentment and hate, not even a speck of affection for her father. And her emotions were mirrored perfectly by her brother, who was still sitting beside her. They both had the same expression on their face… they really hate Jacques Schnee.  
"The Schnee Dust Company had a good name as Remnant's biggest Dust manufacturer, when our grandfather Nicholas Schnee led it." Winter continued, her expression bitter. "However, as you are definitely aware, the leadership of our… father had caused it to be sullied by unethical practices. The Altebrucke incident is simply one of his many schemes. And that one… hurted even us. His own family."  
She paused and took a deep breath, but I knew she still had a lot to say. So I wisely decided to shut my mouth and let her continue, at least for now.  
"It began ten years ago… after conquering most of his business rivals, Jacques Schnee wanted to expand the political influence of Schnee Dust Company over Remnant. His method was not completely unethical by our standards, yet I disliked that since it involved me in something that I didn't want to participate in."  
Ah. I suppose I knew where is this going. I let my comprehension show on my face, and Winter nods.  
"Without my consent, he set me up with the son of the Headmaster of Haven Academy, Leo Leonheart." She says in disdain. "His name is Squall Leonheart, known as one of Haven's best alumnus. He's also the leader of The Order of Lion, recently replacing his father as the Guildmaster of the Huntsmen of Haven."  
A silence. Winter stares at me, she looks as if expecting me to say something… alright then.  
"Doesn't sound like a bad person from how you described him." I said simply.  
"From my first impression on him, he doesn't." Winter nodded. "I would say he is a good man at heart, however his aloof and cold attitude could get in the way in social interactions and meetings. He could use some relaxation, in my opinion."  
Pot calling the kettle black, anyone? The Ice Queen herself said that kind of thing about someone else…  
"However, I didn't intend to let myself be dictated and shackled by Jacques Schnee…" Winter's eyes narrows suddenly as she continues on. "I knew that he wanted a politically powerful ally in the future, in case a shady deed of his comes out to light. Who was the better choice to be such an ally rather than one of the Headmasters of the Four Academies?"  
She paused for a second, and I sensed hesitation from her, before she continues on.  
"Just to spite him, I promptly refused the marriage arrangement in front of him and the headmaster. You see, he didn't take that very well. He would've hit me had it not for the headmaster's presence." She said, scoffing. "Then, he said that, should I keep disobeying his orders, he would revoke his permission for me for becoming a Huntress and assign me to a less… engaging line of work. Basically, he was robbing me off my future career and steering my life with his choice."  
That sounds really awful. My father would never do that to me, by the way.  
"What did I do after hearing his threat? I left the Schnee Estate, of course."  
She ran away from her home? Understandable, I guess.  
"However… this is just the beginning of our tragedy. It was truly my fault that everything in that mine happened." She sighed, and Whitley looks at her with understanding in his eyes. "Not long after I left, he gave me a message that said, basically, if I do something for him, he would not revoke his permission for me, and I don't have to marry the headmaster's son. No strings attached."  
She sighed in exasperation. I wonder why…  
"I was still naïve that time, so I accepted his offer without suspecting anything." She continues. "I have to be the representation of the Schnee Dust Company, observing and watching the Faunus on the mine working to earn such meager amounts of money to live their life."  
Her grip on her sword tightened, and her expression became tense once again. Beside her, Whitley grew even more nervous than before, gripping the armrest of his chair tightly. I observed all of this, all their reactions, without saying anything. I was pretending that I didn't notice their restlessness.  
"You already knew everything that happened on the incident from Adam Taurus, didn't you?"  
Winter stared right at my eyes and then looks away. She looks a bit apprehensive now. This was new…  
"Yes, I did." I nodded, trying to look unfettered by all their reactions. "What of it?"  
"You could say that…" She seems to be struggling to speak, unwilling yet adamant to tell me anyway. "I was… kind of… friend… with that man. At least, until it finally happened…"  
"What happened?"  
"Before that day, Jacques called me back to the Schnee Estate. To discuss something important about the mine, he said, so I hurried back like he told me to. There, what he told me was the place that would be safe if something unfortunate happened in the mine." Her voice began to shake. "… a sanctuary of some sort. He said that I have to remain there for some time. Then I asked him why I should do as he said…"  
Oh, no… I know where this is going, and it fills me with dread. I opened my mouth to ask, but—  
"He simply told me his plan to, I quote, 'exterminate some of the vermins'. It is what you think it is, Hei Lang." Winter said with unconcealed contempt, before I could say anything. "That plan consisted of setting off the explosives that he had planted in the mine beforehand. He had planned this for so long, when I was away from home."  
"And you accepted his plan?" I asked. "Just like that?"  
Winter shook her head.  
"Naturally, I refused. I even told him that I would leak his plan to the public… but he had anticipated my reaction." Winter for once refused to meet my eyes. "He would make it look like I was the one who set off the bomb to the media. All that for punishing me for shaming him in front of the Haven Headmaster and running away from home. He would do that, except if I accepted that damned arranged marriage and return to the mine without saying anything..."  
Why he did that? Why did he go that far, sacrificing so many innocent lives just to force your daughter to participate in something that she didn't want to do? Aside from something wrong in this Jacques' head, I couldn't figure what he would get from this. Why does he want to abuse the Faunus so much?  
That's it… I'm calling him Mr. Jackass Snowy-Pringles from now on.  
Why doesn't Mr. Jackass actually do better treatment for the Faunus? Sure, there's going to be increased cost in many places, but that can be covered by that treatment, opening up the Faunus who formerly won't buy products or anything from the Schnee Dust Company AND taking care of the White Fang by lowering their recruitment rate. Logically, if I were him, I would do so to lessen my troubles.  
So yeah, he's crazy. I'm starting to understand why so many Faunus hate the Schnee Dust Company, because I found him repulsive as well. I understood why, but that can't be applied to his daughters and son, right? Their hatred is misdirected. They should loathe Jackass and Jackass only. I don't think trying to kill their family members would solve anything. It would only deepen the hatred.  
"Then?"  
"That time, I still refused. I actually don't care about my reputation if I can prevent him from setting off the bomb and ending so many lives. I would tell the media AND General Ironwood if necessary about his plan, but it turned out that Jacques anticipated that from me as well. He had a trump card to silence me just in case I retaliated, and I just forced his hand…"  
She went silent, still not looking at me and suddenly finding the desk in front of her very interesting instead. I waited for her to gather her courage or whatever holding her back to tell the truth, but nothing came out for a few moment. She didn't even try to say anything.  
I sense hesitation and fear, is she afraid that I won't help them out if she tell me the truth? The silence continues, at least until a certain white-haired young man cleared his throat…  
"Allow me to continue, Hei Lang." To my surprise, Whitley took over. "This is where I came in. I won't bother you with long story… to put it simply, I was kidnapped by someone, I was taken to an unknown place. I was made unconscious by my abductor. When I came to, I was inside a cave. It was dark at first... but then everything was fire."  
What the hell? Is he serious with that? Did they drug him when they brought him to the cave or something? Maybe he was high and seeing things that shouldn't be…  
"… what do you mean?"  
"Let me finish, Hei Lang." Whitley looked straight at me. "Believe me or not, what I've seen in that cave is not human. Not Faunus. Not even Grimm. It was just… Flame. It spoke to me with human tongue, but I know for a fact that it does not possess any human-like quality."  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now what? A sentient flame? A flame that can talk? Tell me I'm wrong, since I felt like my life is just getting crazier and even crazier everyday. Honestly, what's next? Summoning a dead person's soul and make them live a second life in the present, like a normal person?  
Pfft, yeah right. That's not going to happen anytime soon. But anyways…  
'Impossible, it couldn't be…'  
Veritas mumbled inside my mind.  
'Do you know something about that, Veritas?' I asked.  
'I do. But I'd rather not talk about it right now.'  
'Okay, later then.'  
He sounds rather stressed… he certainly knows something about 'Flame'. That alone proves that Whitley is not high with anything or speaking bullshit to me. Something feels really off…  
"It said that it has a name, but it said that I am not worthy of knowing its true name." Whitley continues on, completely unaware of my mental conversation. "Instead, it said that calling it 'The Boss' would suffice at the moment. Then, it spoke to my abductor, whom introduced himself as Weser Gele, the younger brother of Jacques Schnee. Both of them are the underling of The Boss, from their conversation."  
The Boss, huh… that doesn't ring a bell at all. I've never heard of it before. Does it have any connection or relation to the White Fang? Or to Cang Long? Or to Salem? Or to the group of few people that Qrow associated himself with? Or is this being, whatever he is, on its own side? Hell if I know.  
I don't even know what manner of creature The Boss is. As if I don't have enough things to think of…  
"What did they do to you?" I asked.  
"It would be better if you see it for yourself."  
He rolled his sleeve up, revealing an arm that was... I don't even know how to describe it. It seems someone skinned his arm perfectly without injuring anything inside it, and in result, what I can see is raw meat and tissue. It was all red.  
"What… is this?"  
"I honestly don't know. My memory of the event is all fuzzy." Whitley shook his head. "What I know is this was The Boss' doing. It simply snapped its fiery fingers, causing my arm to caught fire, and then… this was the result. Just like that."  
I narrowed my eyes. What kind of power capable of doing that?  
"And they recorded the whole thing, and showed it to Winter." Whitley turned to his sister. "… basically, they blackmailed her with my safety. Should she refuse, the thing that would burn would not only be my arm. I don't know why they are so adamant on forcing my sister to obey them, but… this happened."  
I looked hard at his uncovered arm, and the longer I set my eyes on it, the more uncomfortable I am. It was not only me who feels like that, I can sense Veritas' uneasiness within me as well. He most definitely knew what is going on, and he was awfully nervous. It's not like him to be like that.  
"Is it not recovering?"  
Whitley shook his head again.  
"Believe me, I tried every kind of medical treatment in Atlas, but it was in vain." He said somberly. "If I could heal this arm, I would do so in a heartbeat."  
Fire that could burn the skin and the skin only? And it can't be healed? Maybe it can be controlled freely? Man, The Boss is not something to be trifled with. I wonder if I can do something with my abilities…  
Observe.

Under the Status Effect [The Curse of ?, The Flame That Will Usurp The Light and The Dark].

Curse, huh?  
"Do you mind if I try healing it?"  
"That depends… do you have something in mind?"  
"I could try."  
I simply stood up from my seat and circled around the table. I grabbed his arm after he gave me his consent, and put my palm on his forearm. I hope this would work—  
Withershins Restoration.  
Bright golden light washes over him several times. I kept myself busy healing him, but unlike my healing with Yang before, my skill did absolutely nothing to his arm. Is my skill not sufficient to heal his arm, or is this so-called 'curse' can't be healed in the first place? If that was the case…  
'Partner, if I may suggest, you might want to level your healing skill for a bit.'  
Veritas helpfully supplied. So I am not good enough… but that means I just have to train harder! It's just like before I got the power of The Gamer and awakened Veritas, I have to work my ass off to become better and stronger than before! I promise, I will restart my training regime tomorrow… no slacking off.  
"I apologize, it seems like it was currently beyond my abilities to heal you." I said, looking at Whitley.  
"Currently, you say…" Whitley's blue eyes narrowed. "That means…"  
"Yes, I would like to try my hands on it again, after I improved myself of course." I nodded, chuckling. "I will definitely heal that arm of yours, Mr. Schnee. Don't give up on it until then." I let go of his arm.  
Whitley looks at me, and I can sense genuine gratitude from him.  
"Thank you, Hei Lang."  
"Think nothing of it. I just want to help."  
He opened his mouth, undoubtedly wanting to protest me like his sister did earlier, but ultimately closed it again and nods reluctantly. I guess he decided to not argue with me because it won't solve anything… and it made a rather awkward atmosphere between us. Winter didn't say anything to help the situation either.  
"Well, we've gone off topic." I spoke, breaching the silence. "Is there anything else you can tell me about the Altebrucke Incident?"  
A silence. I looked at the Schnee siblings, but neither of them say a word to me. Whitley glances at his sister nervously, while Winter was still busy staring at the desk in front of her for some reason. I can sense her apprehension and hesitation, so she still has something to say… but unsure how to say it.  
"Should we call it a day here?" I offered, seeing her disturbed features. "We can talk about it some other time. There's no need to force yourself—"  
"I killed his sister."  
I froze. Whitley did as well. Then Winter slowly looks up, staring at me with haunted eyes.  
"Sister, you didn't! It was all Father and his brother Weser's fault!" Whitley said, his face full of horror. "You just did what you had to do… or rather, what they forced you to do. Don't blame yourself for—"  
"No. It was my fault that Eva Taurus died when the mine collapsed."  
"It's not, Sister! No one found Eva Taurus' body! You couldn't say she died! We have no proof of that!" Whitley argued hotly, his calm façade breaking. "She could have survived that collapse! Maybe she managed to escape the mine somehow and live!"  
"How? Even if she did, for all we know, a stray Grimm could've eaten her on her way out. And, if I'm wrong, how else could you explain how we never heard any news about her surviving? She is the daughter of a well-known Faunus. If she did survive, she would have, most likely, told someone else about it… but we've heard nothing. Nothing at all."  
Whitley fell silent. Winter stood up from her seat, her expression morbid.  
"If you ask me who was responsible for that incident… it was me. You can blame me if you wish."  
Silence again. She said nothing else as she turned on her heels quickly and walked away from the room unceremoniously. I could be wrong, but I could swear I saw something falling from her eyes.  
Was that—  
Before the door closed, I saw Whitley following her silently, giving me an apologetic look before vanishing from my sight…  
Great… just another problem that I have to solve in the future. She didn't even tell me her numbers to contact me about the mission I just accepted!  
________________________________________  
-Few Moments Later-  
"Man, I'm beat…"  
I walked slowly in the streets of Vale, back as Jaune Arc. I had enough as Hei Lang today, I won't be changing myself to my other identity for a while. Living with double identities… sure is hard. I was currently thinking about everything Winter told me…  
Jacques Schnee and his allies, Weser Gele and 'The Boss' are undoubtedly despicable individuals. I wonder if there are more people like them in this world. Now I don't know if 'The Boss' was even human to begin with, but I would bet that, whatever it is, it would be more ridiculous than anything I'd ever see.  
I sighed.  
Now, I kinda understand why Cang Long want to cleanse the world from people like them. Not that I agree with his methods of killing people he deems evil, mind you, but I understand where he came from and what he aims for with that mindset. By eliminating one bad individual, he exterminated one source of evil from this world. I guess… I'm starting to understand him. Maybe I can understand him after all.  
I looked up to the sky. It's so late… I wonder if Noire was worried about me being outside in this time of day without telling her first. I should've told her that I would return late… I don't want to worry her too much. I wonder what's she doing right now… I hope she haven't burned anything yet.  
I let my mind drift into another topic even as I traversed through the dark, yet still crowded streets of Vale. This city never sleeps as far as I know.  
Eva Taurus… Adam and Winter said that her body was never found in the mine… which means that she was either eaten by the Grimm that was roaming around the mine, or escaped from the mine with unknown means, without anybody noticing. Either possibility could work, but I'd prefer the second, of course—  
"Ooof!"  
Due to me not paying any attention to where I'm going, I crashed into someone. A girl from her voice. But it's not her who was knocked over to the ground… instead, it was me. Why am I so weak that a girl could threw me off my feet… welp, I already felt really sorry for myself. Gotta save my pride real quick!  
"Apologies! Are you alright, Mister?"  
The girl quickly extends her hand to me, her tone guilty. I took her soft hand quickly, but without even looking at her. I brushed my hair as dramatically as possible, smiling a fake smile.  
"Are you okay, fair maiden?"  
Why I said that? That was creepy!  
"That surprised me… are you alright, by any chance?"  
I swear, I just want to save my face. There's nothing more embarassing than being knocked over by a girl and had to be helped up. I knew I've grown into less a wimp after years of training, but why a girl still could knock me over so easily? I thought I ran into a metal pillar... she's so tough!  
"I'm fine… and that's my line." The girl replied. "Are you alright? You fell quite hard there."  
Please don't remind me that you just knocked me over and I fell like a pussy, thank you very much, Miss.  
"Well, hurrying yourself when there's a crowd around you is dangerous, indeed." I said, still not looking at her face. "But I'm alright, thanks for asking. Although, you might want to be careful when walking. Not everyone's as tough as me."  
What am I even saying? I'm the one who was knocked over like a wimp here! And I sounded like an ass!  
"Aren't you the one who hurried yourself, Mister?" The girl asked. "No offense, but you don't look like you paid enough attention to where you were walking to."  
She's actually right. Should I drop all pretenses and apologize like a true man really should?  
…  
Hell yeah.  
"Well, about that. I was just joki—"  
I decided to finally look at her. If I were to apologize for my fault like a man, might as well look at her in the eye and admit it all without breaking eye contact. Ah, there she is. Wearing a white traditional Eastern Mistralian garb, with long white hair and fair skin… she's definitely not from here, a newcomer in Vale.  
Her eyes look kind and gentle enough, contrast with its color, raging crimson. There are a pair of horns on top of her head—now, those horns look familiar. Have I met her before? Nah, I don't think I've ever met a female bull Faunus before. I just met a male one today, and it was far from pleasant. I mean—  
Wait.

LV85  
Inferno of The Setting Sun  
Eva Taurus

I froze as I read the text above her head.  
That… couldn't be. Eva Taurus… Adam's sister is right before me! What in the world is happening right now? This coincidence is just too damn convenient! Why did I meet her just after I've been told that she was missing and nobody could ever find her body all these years? She was alive all along! How did she even survive on her own in the mines?  
"Hello, Mister?" The white-haired girl waved her hand in front of my face. "What are you saying again?"  
I shook my head just as Gamer's Mind cleared out my confusion. I can think about this later.  
"Uhm, I said, I was just joking." I said, clearing my throat. "I really didn't pay any attention and ran into you… and I was just trying to act cool. Sorry for that, uh, Miss…"  
"Minos." She said simply. "Eva Minos."  
… Minos? But the text above her head says Taurus… fake name for disguise? Probably.  
"Ah, yeah, Miss Minos, my bad." I chuckled, channeling a bit of Hei Lang into my voice. "I just went through a lot of things today, so I don't feel quite like my usual self. Sorry again if I hurt you."  
"No, it's alright. I should be the one apologized, I should've gotten out of your way before you ran into me." Eva gave me a Mistralian-esque bow, lowering her torso and head a bit too much. "By the way, you can just call me Eva. Calling me 'Miss' is a bit too formal…"  
"I just met you, being formal is normal." I shrugged. "You don't even know my name…"  
"Then tell me your name." Eva said, her expression flat. "Simple, right?"  
Riiight. That makes perfect sense.  
"Well, the name's Jaune Arc." I said, pointing at myself with my thumb. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."  
…  
Eva's flat expression didn't change for a few seconds.  
"… what kind of half-assed introduction is that?" She said, clearly not impressed. "Listen, Mister Arc… or Jaune. If you want to date a girl, please get a better pick-up line next time. That is just pure cringe."  
Such brutal honesty! My weak heart is crushed! Why the hell nobody likes my introduction? Ruby, Weiss, Blake… nobody is impressed. There's should be nothing wrong with that, right? My intro is awesome! I've been using that sentence for almost two years now… the results? Of course… nothing.  
"Ah… I see…"  
I hang my head in defeat. How many girls are going to lower my self-esteem like this? Now I have some confidence thanks to Raven and her… advances, but that's when I was Hei Lang. Does nobody like Jaune Arc for who he actually is? That's so sad… am I actually that lame?  
"Oh, I should go now." Eva said, checking her watch. "My teacher will get angry if I stay outside for too long. I'm new to Vale, so he was probably worried that I might get lost in the city or something. And it's been so late… I shouldn't be wandering too far."  
Yup, she IS new to the city after all.  
"Okay, I guess…" I said, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. "It was nice meeting you..."  
"Yes, likewise." Eva nodded. "You are a pleasant person, Jaune. You might not the brightest one when it comes to pick up a girl, but I think you're honest at least. That is enough for anyone to like you as a person."  
Hey! …is that a compliment or insult? I honestly cannot tell. Sounds like both.  
"Thanks, I guess." I sighed. "See you around then, Eva…"  
I waved her goodbye, and she waved back happily. She seems to be a genuinely good person… maybe too blunt to the point she might offend someone without she realizing it herself, but that's fine. All she need is a friend that would curb her bluntness for a bit. Hell, maybe I should be her friend. I take a pride for being a good friend for anyone. Just ask Hetero or Yang.  
That aside, she was far better than her brother. Speaking of which… I think I was the only one who knew that Eva Taurus is still alive and kicking. She's even stronger than me currently. I wonder how Winter or Adam would react if they knew this fact… can they be friends again, like they were years ago?  
I let out another sigh. There's no point worrying my mind over that. Let's think about it… Eva's new in Vale, which means she came here from another continent… probably Mistral. She was here together with her teacher, maybe someone who saved her from the mines years ago. Maybe that mysterious someone has something to do with her hiding her true name too.  
Why are they here, I wonder? Eva herself seems like in the same age as me… maybe she's just traveling with her teacher, or searching for a place to train… or maybe she's applying for Beacon? I have a good feeling that it's probably the third option. Although she looks a tad too strong for someone my age… she's definitely not an official Huntress yet.  
"I should've asked for her contacts…"  
Yeah, I should investigate everything about her. I know that does sound like a creep, mind you, but I have to know how did she survive from a collapsing mine without anybody noticing, why did she hide her true name and why nobody knows she was still alive until today. If I meet her again, I should approach her very carefully as to not make her suspicious, but…  
'What a dedicated stalker you are, Jaune.'  
Veritas just had to say it.  
'Oh, shut up. I'm not a stalker, I'm just an investigator.'  
'Just don't be too much of a creep. Girls don't like creeps, remember that.'  
'I know that, I'll try.'  
There's also Veritas… based from my experiences so with him, I can get any relevant information just about everything with his power. However, I don't want to always depend on him… what if sometime I can't use his power and left to my own devices while I can't do shit on my own? I'll definitely have to grow without his help… I will only allow him to intervene if it's absolutely necessary.  
'Are you trying to be an independent man, Jaune?'  
'Yeah, of course I am.'  
'Well, aren't you reliable. You have my support then. I won't use my power unless you asked for it first. '  
'… thanks, I guess.'  
Our mental conversation ends there. I entered a small street, a shortcut to my home that not many people use nowadays. Back then, my sister Verte was the one who introduced me to this path and told me to find as many shortcuts as you can. Basically, she's telling me to find out about every route in Vale. This one is just one of many way that I knew.  
"… huh."  
The small street looks awfully darker than I remember tonight. Usually, street lights are shining on the sides of the street, illuminating the dark path with dim light… but now they aren't shining as bright as usual. I looked around, carefully scanning my surroundings for anything weird and out of place… however, nothing unusual came to sight.  
I sighed in relief.  
"Well, maybe the street lamps are just dying on their own… what am I imagining? Ghosts? Spooky scary skeletons?" I mumbled to myself, before I shook my head. "Meh, I watched too many horror movies—"  
That was the moment when one of the street lamps flickered, followed by the one on its opposite sides. Afterwards, their light went back like before, like nothing happens.  
"… what."  
Ooookay… that was creepy.  
I contemplated whether to delve further into the dark alley or not. If I think about it, this can be an attempt to pull a prank on me by someone I know. If I bailed out of this alley like a coward, they would come out from their hiding and mock me for my cowardice. Well, no can't do.  
I'm a real man now, I'm not scared of anything!  
"I'm the brave Jaune Arc, I'm the brave Jaune Arc~ BIG BRAVE BOY!"  
I sang my brave song as I walked courageously through the alley, stomping on the concrete rather loudly. Some of the street lights flickered again, but I paid no mind to them. At least, I tried not to…  
Nope! Didn't see that, not at all!  
All scary things, they are only in your mind… they are not scary if you don't think of them. So I won't think of them, yeah.  
"No villains or Grimm shall get me~ Oooh~"  
More street lights flickered. I keep stomping on ground, distracting my mind from any treacherous thoughts. Don't run now, walk slowly and coolly… whoever prank is this, I won't let them have the satisfaction of seeing me shivering in fear.  
There's no ghost. There's no spooky scary skeletons. There's nothing dangerous here…  
"I'm~ The Brave~ Jaune~ Aaaarc~"  
Then all the street lights went out. Now in total darkness, I kept walking forward, treading the dark alley without missing a beat. Gamer's Mind cleared out my mind of fear, but sometimes weird images, vivid imagery of things I never even imagined are popping up in my head. That makes me feel sick…  
"Nobody~ Can~ Scare~ Me~"  
From the corner of my eye, I saw something blurred in the darkness. It was glowing yellow like a pair of eyes in the dark… oh! Maybe it IS someone's eyes! The prankster is finally here to scare me I see! I will catch you with my own hands, I promise, whoever you are! And you'll certainly regret it!  
You think you're so scary, huh? I'll show you scary!  
I turned to the direction where I last saw those eyes, and found them still staring at me. I looked down, trying to search the body… but I found nothing but darkness there. There's no body whatsoever under those eyes. It's… it's literally just a pair of eyes staring intently at me, floating in the air.  
Riiiight… I'm starting to regret this… but!  
I silently gulped as I walked towards those eerie yellow eyes. Those eyes look real, they look as if they were staring right into my eyes and my soul… but that must be a trick. I reached out with my hand in a sweeping motion under those eyes, trying to get a feel… however, I just swiped air and nothing else.  
The yellow eyes looked down at me. Not wanting to give up easily, I redoubled my attempt to touch whatever it is below those eyes… and it's still nothing. I knew this isn't normal, maybe this is just a weird Semblance of someone who wants to pull a prank on me… yet, nothing happened to me.  
No attempt to scare me aside from that creepy stare. As I wildly moving my hands below those yellow eyes, I covertly used Nous Anima to find out whether I can sense its emotions or not. It turns out I can. The intense stare, unblinking eyes, and… it feels like it's longing? What or who it could be…  
"I must say, I have been looking for you for quite a while, Jaune…"  
I widened my eyes as a familiar voice whispered, and then something that I can't see suddenly pushed me to a nearby wall. Powerful hands gripped my shoulders as I tried to figure out what the fuck is going on. They seemed to appear out of darkness, below those creepy yellow eyes… wait. I remember those eyes!  
Oh, shit.  
Just like the hands, something familiar formed out of darkness. Pale face framed by platinum blonde hair, yellow eyes and a very voluptuous figure… I knew instantly who is this, and this is not Noire. By no means that any of my sister is bad individual, but this one is the particular one whom I most afraid of.  
"But, thank goodness, at last I̷̟…̥̜̼̮̫͇"̞̺̖̳̘ͅ She drawled softly, before her voice distorts. "̨̠̪…̸̠̫̟f̳ọ͍̥un͏̺̮̙̘d̡ y͇̳̻̰͎ou̮…̭̹̜̺̝̦̘"̜͉  
It was my second eldest sister…  
Verte.

"N̨͈̟ó͖̼̠̰̺̙̟w̫̘.̳̥̮̩̤̪̰..̣͓͙ ̫̩̞̩̱̺̜͜c̝̺͈̠̜a͍̳͉̻͍r̜͎͝e͉͔̥̬̣ ̡̪͓̹̙̥̳t̸̜̖o̭̞̯͜ ̲̳̞͟ę͚̗̻̠͍̠xp̭̤͍͈̭̗͈l̡̝̠̺͖̦a̮̰̺̲͘ị̗̩̹̫̙n̰͖ͅ ̢̫̝͓͇̱̞ͅy̜̣͕o̷̘͈̞͕̤̦u̡͈r̯̻̦͇̫͎s̨̬̼el̸̮̦̳̪͕̖f̜͖̺̼̘͕, l̟̮͍̙ì̭̹t̢̺t̘̥̩̦l̢̟̲̤e͖̘̙͇͞ ̶͕͔͎̹͎̥b̷͈̼͙͓̙͕ṛ̱̜̦̩̬͢o̡ṱh̨e̳͈̜̙̺͟r͇̥?҉̙͎̮̠̗ͅ"

I gulped, just as I realized that my hands are on her chest. Her voice is echoing with another voice that sounds deeper, like two person speaking in unison. Her face drew closer to mine, to my horror. Her expression was something I never knew a human was capable of. Twitching and twisting, her face is…  
[A malicious intent has been detected!]  
I don't know how to describe it! How could a person smile like an angel while also exuding killing intent at the same time? And I can't get away… she won't even budge! She's too strong for me right now!

"̧̙̝̝̦W̧h̜̯͈̮̙y̹̘̞̺̜͈.̜͉̘̺̮͘ ͖͓̼D̘͓̟͔̺̭̘o͞ ̦̬̤͡y̝̩͖̬o͏̫̯͇̻̭̭ṳ͎̻͎͎ ̡̯̰͓̬s̖̫̜̭m҉͇͔̼̤e̮̤̩̖̺̱̱l͇̪̫̗̪̮͝l͓.̳͚̯͕͚͇̖ ̞̰̰̩̝̙̘Ĺ̬͉̠̩ͅi̶͉̞̮k̲͉͟e̘͔̼͙̲͈͈ ̺̼̳̠̳̲a̕ ̥̳͍̫̻͜w̸om̧͉̖̣͙͉ͅa̞̗̤͎̠̜̘ṉ?̦̥̩̩͖̙͢"͎͇̦̞̞

Oum help me.


End file.
